Los nuevos miembros de Raimon
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: Finalmente las finales estan aqui, y los chicos de Inazuma Japan deberán prepararse mejor que nunca para lo que esta por venir. ¿Que nuevos desafios les esperan? Entren y averigüenlo... ah, y recuerden que todos los reviews son bienvenidos. OCxKidou ¿?xOCxHaruna ¿?xOCxToko.
1. Nuevos y misteriosos miembros

_Hola a todos!_

_Aqui les traigo otro proyecto en el que quise empezar a trabajar, esta vez se trata de un fic de Inazuma Eleven, ahora Ryou-san has los honores_

_Ryou: entonces... lo unico que debo decir es que:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_**ahora aqui esta el primer capitulo de este proyecto**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**COMENZAMOS!**_

* * *

Era un día soleado, en el estadio frontera se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo partido de la segunda ronda entre la secundaria Raimon y la escuela secundaria Sembayama. Todos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría en la cancha, sorprendidos de que ninguno de los equipos estaban aún en el terreno de juego, el árbitro se acercó a la banca del equipo Raimon, al parecer estaban esperando a que llegara alguien más.

"Si no se dan prisa van a ser descalificados" dijo una chica rubia en la tribuna a su acompañante.

"Todavía falta poco más de 2 minutos antes de que los descalifiquen, así que no hay que preocuparnos" contesto un joven de pelo blanco.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y el árbitro comenzaba a llevar la cuenta regresiva para saber si el equipo de Raimon participaría o no en el partido, pero justo antes de que el árbitro terminara la cuenta alguien apareció junto a la banca, llevaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela acompañado por una capa color azul, googles, el cabello castaño peinado en rastas y recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ante la presencia de dicha persona, la reacción del público no se hizo esperar.

"¿Acaso ese no es el capitán de la academia Teikoku?" Dijo alguien del público "¿Qué hará Kidou en este partido?" se escuchó alguien más en el fondo.

"Esperen un momento por favor" dijo el comentarista mientras revisaba el libre de reglas "¡Ah lo encontré! En la cláusula 2 inciso 64 dice que si un jugador se transfiere a otra escuela antes de comience el siguiente partido, está permitido que participe como jugador de esa escuela" explico el narrador lo que dejo atónito a los espectadores.

"No me esperaba una acción como esta de su parte" dijo la chica rubia.

"Parece ser que este partido será bastante interesante" comento el peliblanco ignorando a su acompañante.

El entrenador hizo los cambios necesarios para ajustar la formación de tal manera que Kidou pudiera jugar, y así ambos equipos entraron ya al campo para iniciar el partido.

Con todos al centro, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato y el juego comenzó con el saque de Raimon que desde el inicio se dirigió al ataque pero al parecer tenían dificultades para conectar sus pases, lo que le daba muchas oportunidades al equipo de Sembayama, quien no se contuvo y aprovecho cada una de esas oportunidades para intentar adelantarse en el marcador, hasta que finalmente con una técnica especial lograron adelantarse en el marcador.

"¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo los de la escuela Raimon?" dijo molesta la chica rubia, sin embargo su acompañante no despegaba la mirada de la cancha, más que nada porque había visto que Kidou comenzaba a hablar con los demás jugadores de Raimon.

"_¿Cuál será el plan de Kidou?_" se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco, cuando vio que después de sus charlas, la formación de Raimon se vio algo modificada.

Desde ese momento el nivel de juego de Raimon comenzó a mejorar ya que ahora si podían conectar correctamente los pases y jugadas, lo que incluso permitió que Someoka usara su "Dragon Crash" para intentar anotar pero el portero de Sembayama lo detuvo fácilmente sacando el balón de la cancha.

El juego se reanudo y Raimon continúo su ataque con más confianza, Matsuno llevaba el balón hacia la portería contraria cuando tres jugadores de Sembayama lo rodearon y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del mediocampista de Raimon.

"Esta es nuestra arma secreta, ¡Kagome Kagome!" dijo uno de los defensas de Sembayama mientras los tres que habían rodeado a Max se lanzaron contra él y le robaron el balón.

Kidou rápidamente recupero el balón e hizo un pase a Someoka para que realizaran su técnica especial "Dragon Tornado" pero Sembayama mostro su legendaria técnica "Mugen no Kabe" deteniendo fácilmente el tiro.

El árbitro dio por finalizada la primera mitad con Sembayama ganando 1-0.

La segunda mitad comenzó con el saque de Sembayama, Raimon hizo gala de sus técnicas especiales como el "Inazuma Otoshi" y la "Honoo no Kazamidori" e incluso el "Inazuma 1 go" pero ninguna fue capaz de superar la defensa de Sembayama. El ánimo alcanzaba a verse bastante decaído pero después de unas palabras del capitán el equipo recobro su ánimo e incluso un poco más.

El juego se reinició con un tiro de esquina a favor de Raimon, donde incluso el portero fue a apoyar a sus compañeros. Raimon seguía atacando sin darle descanso a la defensa de Sembayama, incluso fueron capaces de esquivar la técnica de defensa de la escuela rival.

Instintivamente el arquero fue a apoyar a Kidou, quien junto a él y Goenji crearon una nueva técnica especial el "Inazuma Break" la cual finalmente consiguió romper la defensa de Sembayama y empatar el partido a un par de minutos del final, y justo a unos segundos del final, Raimon consiguió la victoria gracias a Someoka y su "Dragon Crash".

Al día siguiente del partido, los chicos de Raimon se encontraban practicando cuando esta se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un invitado inesperado.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo uno de los defensas de Raimon algo molesto.

"Tranquilos, mi nombre es Ryou Mitarashi y ¡he venido a unirme al club de soccer!" dijo el joven peliblanco que había estado observando el partido el día anterior. Estuvo a punto de hacer una jugada pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sorprendió a todo el club de soccer.

"Disculpen a mi impetuoso compañero" dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "yo soy Izumi Fumiko y me gustaria unirme tambien al club como ayudante" se presentó la joven de una manera más educada que Ryou. lso chicos seguian con mmiradas atonitas en sus rostros ,el único al que parecía no importarle era al portero de Raimon.

"¡Bienvenidos al equipo de Raimon!" dijo el joven castaño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "Yo soy Endou Mamoru, capitán y portero del equipo" dijo Endou presentándose ante sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

_Ryou: ¡Yay! ese fue el primer capitulo ¿qué tal les parecio mi espectacular entrada?_

_(Repentinamente Ryou fue noqueado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza)_

_Izumi: ya era hora de que se callara en fin ignoremos a mi loco compañero, y recuerden que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Escritor: ah por cierto antes de irnos creo que es necesario aclararles una cosa acerca de las tecnicas especiales_

_Izumi: oh cierto... bueno para los que puedan tener algunas dudas aqui quedan algunos arreglos para las tecnicas especiales:_

_-Kagome Kagome: no sabria como traducirlo, pero no creo que vuelva a salir_

_-Dragon Tornado: Tornado Dragon_

_-Inazuma Otoshi: Gol Relampago_

_-Honoo no Kazamidori: Veleta de Fuego_

_-Inazuma 1 go: Gol Relampago 1_

_-Inazuma Break: Relampago Destructor_

_-Dragon Crash: Impacto Dragon_

_-Mugen no Kabe: Muro Invencible_

_Izumi: bueno creo que esto seria todo, entonces nos vemos pronto_


	2. ¡Superare la prueba!

_Hola a todos!_

_Disculpen mi retraso, esto de ser universitario no me deja mucho tiempo libre para trabajar en mis proyectos_

_Pero en fin, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y ahora sin más que decir, Izumi-san por favor has los honores_

_Izumi: Sera un placer Jerry-san_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Excelente trabajo Izumi-san_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el segundo capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

"Mi nombre es Ryou Mitarashi y ¡he venido a unirme al club de soccer!" dijo el joven peliblanco que había estado observando el partido el día anterior. Estuvo a punto de hacer una jugada pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sorprendió a todo el club de soccer.

"Disculpen a mi impetuoso compañero" dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "yo soy Izumi Fumiko y me gustaría unirme también al club como ayudante" se presentó la joven de una manera más educada que Ryou. Los chicos seguían con miradas atónitas en sus rostros, el único al que parecía no importarle era al portero de Raimon.

"¡Bienvenidos al equipo de Raimon!" dijo el joven castaño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "Yo soy Endou Mamoru, capitán y portero del equipo" dijo Endou presentándose ante sus nuevos compañeros.

"¡Espera un momento Endou! No es tan fácil entrar al equipo" dijo un chico moreno de pelo rosado de una manera algo arrogante, cosa que Ryou ignoro fácilmente pero si molesto un poco a Izumi. "Primero debes probarnos que tiene talento." concluyo el pelirrosado

"Entonces ¿cuál es la prueba?" dijo Ryou con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Los chicos de Raimon así como los 2 jóvenes se dirigieron a una cancha al lado del rio donde, Ryou y Someoka ya estaban en la cancha preparados para el desafío.

"Antes de empezar dinos una cosa ¿Cuál es tu posición?" pregunto Kidou acercándose a la cancha seguido por los demás jugadores y managers del equipo.

"Soy medio de contención" dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco. Kidou solo se quedó pensando unos segundos para después acercarse a hablar con los demás chicos del equipo.

"Endou, Kazemaru, Goenji ustedes jueguen del lado de Someoka" dijo el estratega a sus compañeros, quienes solo asintieron y se dirigieron al campo de juego, Endou colocándose en el portería, Kazemaru un poco adelante del portero y Goenji junto a Someoka. El resto del equipo miraba extrañado la idea que había tenido Kidou, pero se extrañaron más aun al ver como Kidou se paraba junto al chico peliblanco. "Si eres un medio de contención entonces creo que hay que ver que tan hábil eres tanto en la defensa como en el ataque" explico el estratega, Ryou solo sonrió y se preparó para empezar.

"El primer equipo en meter un gol será el ganador del desafío" dijo una chica peliazul de lentes, que como era la única que traía un silbato decidió ser el árbitro del pequeño duelo. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, la achica hizo sonar su silbato para dar inicio a esta "prueba".

Someoka y Goenji avanzaron rápidamente hacia la portería que Ryou defendía, Kidou los dejo pasar tranquilamente, desde que esos 2 llegaron, Kidou tenía una extraña sensación acerca de ellos.

Someoka se apresuró a atacar y decidió usar su "Dragon Crash" queriendo acabar rápidamente el duelo, Ryou se plantó firmemente en el suelo, esperando para recibir el tiro del pelirrosa.

"Hero Shield" grito el joven peliblanco mientras frente a él, un enorme escudo con un relámpago grabado en el centro para detener completamente el tiro de Someoka.

Una vez con el balón en su posesión, Ryou comenzó a correr directamente hacia donde se encontraba Endou. El primero en enfrentarlo fue Someoka pero Ryou inmediatamente paso el balón a Kidou y paso de largo a su marcador. Kidou le regreso el balón a Ryou de una manera muy apresurada, pero el peliblanco logro recuperar el control del esférico y continúo su ataque, esta vez burlando a Goenji y Kazemaru aunque con bastante dificultad, especialmente a Kazemaru, debido a la velocidad de este. Después de seguir un poco más finalmente se encontró frente a Endou, quien ya estaba listo para recibir el tiro del peliblanco.

"¿Estás listo Endou-kun?" pregunto Ryou con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Dame tu mejor tiro!" contesto igual de emocionado el portero.

Ryou pateo el balón hacia el aire para después saltar y colocarse en posición para hacer un tiro de chilena.

"¡Demon Lance!" dijo Ryou pateando el balón, mientras este se envolvía en un aura sombría que mientras llegaba a la portería tomaba forma de lanza. Endou miraba asombrado la técnica y decidió hacer lo propio para detener el disparo usando su "God Hand" que aunque no pudo detener completamente el tiro, el balón salió de la cancha.

"¡Que increíble poder tienen tus técnicas!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ryou solo puso sus manos en su nuca y sonrió un poco. Los chicos regresaron a sus posiciones y Endou reinicio el juego con un saque de meta que envió directamente hacia Goenji. El rubio delantero avanzo dispuesto a anotar el gol, esta vez el y Kazemaru intentaron utilizar su técnica especial pero una vez más fue detenida por Ryou, aunque esta vez fue derribado por el poder de la técnica.

"_¡Increíble! Este es el poder del equipo de Raimon_" pensó el joven peliblanco _"ahora veo porque Kidou" _se dijo a si mismo tratando de ponerse de pie para recuperar el balón, sin embargo Someoka alcanzo a recuperar el balón antes y fácilmente pudo anotar poniéndole fin al duelo.

"¡Rayos! No alcance a recuperar ese balón" dijo algo decepcionado el peliblanco mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

"Parece que toda esa confianza solo era por hablador" dijo Kurimatsu mientras él y los demás miembros de Raimon iban a felicitar a Someoka. Por su parte Izumi, Kidou, Goenji, Endou y Kazemaru fueron a donde estaba Ryou.

"Tienes bastante talento" dijo el delantero con una sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano a Ryou para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Pudo detener la veleta de fuego además de que le dificulto las cosas a Endou con ese tiro" continuo el defensa peliazul.

"Aunque fue bastante sorpréndete que hayas decidido jugar con él en este duelo, Kidou" dijo el portero castaño. Kidou solo sonrió y comenzó a explicarles el porqué de su idea.

"Ya veo, no me esperaba que pudieras ingeniar algo como eso tan rápido" dijo la rubia por primera vez en la plática "Eres increíble Kidou-san" dijo Izumi con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que provoco el sonrojo en los ahí presentes a excepción de Ryou que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado. En ese momento de la plática, Someoka y los demás se acercaron y para sorpresa de Ryou, el primero en extenderle la mano fue el delantero pelirrosado.

"Bienvenido a Raimon" dijo Someoka en un tono más amigable al que anteriormente había estado usando. Ryou estrecho su mano y comenzó a platicar tranquilamente con el delantero. Con esto uno a uno los jugadores de Raimon y las chicas fueron presentándose ante quienes ahora serían sus nuevo compañeros en el club de soccer.

* * *

_Ryou: ¡Yahoo! van 2 capitulos, a partir de ahora comenzare a hacer historia con los demas chicos de Raimon_

_Someoka: Je, estas muy confiado a pesar de que perdiste nuestro duelo_

_Endou: Sin embargo eres mas que simples palabras al menos tienes talento_

_(Someoka, Endou y Ryou siguen con su platica ignorando todo lo demas)_

_Goenji: que facil se pueden distraer esos tres, creo que debemos terminar con esto nosotros_

_Kazemaru: entonces creo que es mi deber__ recordarles que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Escritor (a.k.a Jerry): tambien decirles que es bueno saber que hay tantas personas que visitan y leen esta historia aunque no dejen reviews, el saber que lo leen es bastante alentador_


	3. El Pegaso vuelve a volar

_Hola de nuevo!_

_esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, y aprovechando que tendré varios días de descanso espero poder terminar mas capítulos pero mientras aqui les dejo este capitulo que me quedo algo largo pero espero que les guste._

___Por cierto gracias a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews, y con respecto a la pregunta de Hikari-san, aun no tengo pensado un numero concreto, pero tal vez solo llegue al final de la saga de la academia alíen, a menos que haya alguien de Inazuma Japan que quiera que cambie su lugar con Ryou, o que aparezca en la selección de algún otro país para hacer interesantes las cosas._  


_bueno y ahora con lo de costumbre, y esta vez el honor le toca a Aki-san_

_Aki: de acuerdo, entonces aquí va mi parte:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Muchas gracias Aki-san_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el tercer capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Un día más pasaba en la secundaria Raimon, los chicos se encontraban entrenando exceptuando a Domon, quien había salido junto a Aki justo al terminar las clases, así que decidieron que sería buena oportunidad para que Ryou comenzara a acostumbrarse al estilo de juego del equipo.

Haruna e Izumi se encontraban mirando bastante atentas la práctica, ya que los chicos mostraban que habían mejorado bastante, hasta que de repente Izumi rompió el silencio.

"Haruna-san, ¿de casualidad conoces a ese chico?" dijo Izumi señalando a un chico moreno y de cabello castaño que estaba parado junto a la banca.

"Nunca antes lo había visto" respondió Haruna algo sorprendida de ver a ese chico ahí "¿será alguien que quiere entrar al equipo?" continuo la joven peliazul.

Mientras en el campo, Someoka conducía el balón por la cancha, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la portería como para utilizar su 'Dragon Crash' pero Endou lo desvió fácilmente usando su 'Nekketsu Punch' aunque termino arrojándolo justo a los pies del extraño moreno.

"¡Oye, pasa el balón!" grito Endou haciendo reaccionar al joven, quien simplemente sonrió, y soltando el balón comenzó a correr hacia la portería lo que sorprendió a Endou.

El joven burlo fácilmente a Kurimatsu y Handa, lo que dejo atónitas a las chicas, mientras que llamo la atención de Goenji y Kidou. Ryou intento detener su avance pero termino siendo incapaz de bloquearlo.

"¡Sorprendente!" dijo Endou mientras veía como el chico se detenía fuera del área grande "¡Inténtalo!" dijo Endou preparándose para detener el ataque.

El joven castaño utilizo su 'Spinning Shoot' pero Endou lo detuvo con 'God Hand' aunque no sin haber batallado un poco debido al gran poder del tiro.

Endou y aquel chico comenzar a platicar de una manera bastante amistosa, gracias a esa platica descubrieron que el castaño provenía de Estados Unidos y que había sido sub-representante del equipo juvenil de aquel país.

"He escuchado algo sobre él, se dice que es hay jugador japonés muy talentoso y que tiene futuro como jugador profesional en la liga de Norteamérica" dijo Kidou, mientras los demás lo miraban atentamente.

Justo en el momento, Aki y Domon iban llegando a la escuela.

"Me pregunto dónde estará Ichinose" dijo Aki bastante triste "No venia en el vuelo que me dijo y lo más extraño es que no me contesta su celular" dijo la chica de cabellos cafés ahora en un tono preocupado.

"Lo mejor será esperar que él nos llame" dijo Domon tratando de animar a su amiga, pero este repentinamente se detuvo al ver a todos sus compañeros concentrados en un solo lugar.

"¿Qué están haciendo muchachos?" pregunto Kino acercándose al grupo, Endou trato de explicarle a su amiga, pero inmediatamente el chico moreno se lanzó a abrazarla, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" pregunto Domon bastante enojado por la acción del moreno.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" dijo el joven soltando a Aki. La joven manager solo lo miro fijamente sin decir una palabra "¿no me recuerdas?" preguntó el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aki y Domon saludaron a su viejo amigo Ichinose después de haber estado lejos tantos años y se sentaron en la banca a platicar por un buen rato, hasta que Endou los interrumpió al invitar a Ichinose a unirse a la práctica. El joven americano hizo muestra de sus habilidades burlando fácilmente a la mayoría del equipo, e incluso Kidou quien aunque pudo leer sus jugadas, no pudo detenerlo.

"Sus habilidades igualan las de Kidou" dijo Goenji quien estaba parado junto a Endou y Ryou en la portería.

"No esperaría menos de alguien que ha sido representante de su país. ¡Que emocionante!" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Ichinose, pero a fin de cuentas también fue burlado por el mediocampista.

"¡Muy bien, ahora se enfrentara a mí en la portería!" dijo Endou igual de emocionado que Ryou, quien seguía tratado de robarle el balón a Ichinose pero eran intentos en vano.

"_Puede que no sea un excelente defensa pero su insistencia es sorprendente_" pensó Kidou al ver como Ryou seguía tratando de conseguir la posesión del esférico.

Una vez que el castaño logro quitarse completamente la marca de Ryou, se detuvo frente a Endou y coloco el balón en el manchón de penal y realizo un tiro que aunque Endou adivino a la perfección no pudo detener, por lo que le pidió una oportunidad más. Endou e Ichinose continuaron con su pequeño juego por una hora, hasta que Ichinose decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso el cual aprovecho para continuar su plática con Aki. Después de escuchar las anécdotas de la castaña, Ichinose decidió hacer algo para celebrar el rencuentro con sus viejos amigos y el haber conocido nuevos amigos, así que decidió enseñarles el 'Triple Pegaso' lo que entusiasmo a todo el equipo al principio, pero incluso después de haber hecho 100 intentos, parecía que no habría forma de conseguirlo.

"Pero esta técnica no la usaran en el torneo" dijo Haruna un poco seria "me sorprende lo testarudos que son" concluyo la peliazul.

"La usen o no, no creo que tenga mucho que ver" dijo Ryou acercándose a la banca, Haruna se sorprendió por el repentino comentario pero se repuso fácilmente.

"Ryou-kun tiene razón, lo único que ellos quieren es perfeccionar esa técnica especial, no hay más ciencia." Dijo Kino dándole la razón al peliblanco.

"Sabes, a veces no entiendo a los muchachos" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero es por eso que los apoyas" dijo Aki regresándole la sonrisa. "¡Animo!" gritaron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras los chicos seguían con su práctica.

Así siguieron hasta que empezó a anochecer, por lo que Endou decidió invitar a todos los miembros del equipo a dormir a su casa, todos asistieron a excepción de Kidou ya que él fue a visitar a sus amigos al hospital. La última en llegar fue Aki, y para su sorpresa vio a Izumi en la cocina ayudando a la mamá de Endou con la cocina.

"Aki, que bueno que llegas. Creo que necesitaremos más manos en la cocina" dijo la mamá de Endou asomándose por la puerta de la cocina "Estos chicos comen demasiado, así que es mucho incluso para nosotras 2" explico la señora mientras la chica castaña entraba a la cocina.

"Es sorprendente como todos están pensando en lo mismo" dijo Aki quien se veía bastante feliz "creo que hoy me uniré a ellos y charlaremos de futbol" dijo la castaña mientras preparaba unos onigiri. "¿Qué hay de ti Izumi?" pregunto tratando de incluir en la plática a la chica rubia.

"Yo realmente no se mucho de futbol, así que creo que no podría hablar mucho con los demás chicos" respondió algo apenada la chica, Aki solo la miro unos segundos mientras terminaba el onigiri que estaba haciendo, para después despedirse de la mamá de Endou e ir con los chicos a platicar, literalmente arrastrando a Izumi con ella.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban nuevamente en el campo de la escuela para continuar su práctica aprovechando el vuelo de regreso de Ichinose salía hasta las 5 de la tarde. Los chicos siguieron intentando por horas, y aunque se veía gran mejoría a comparación del día anterior, aun no podían hacer la técnica correctamente. El resto del equipo lo único que podía hacer era observar a los chicos fracasar tantas veces. Incluso los de primer año ya habían perdido la esperanza, pero en ese momento Aki recordó algo que les ayudaría a aprender la técnica especial.

"Kino-san ¿a dónde vas?" pregunto Kabeyama cuando vio a la chica castaña dirigirse a la cancha.

"Para logar el triple Pegaso se necesitan los rezos de una doncella" respondió Aki guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos, que solo la miraron sorprendidos. Aki se acercó a Endou y les comento su plan de ofrecerse como señuelo para indicarles el punto de cruce. Al principio Kabeyama y los demás se opusieron a la idea, pero entre Endou e Ichinose logran convencerlos. Sabiendo que tenían solo una oportunidad, los chicos dieron su mejor esfuerzo y finalmente lograron dominar esa técnica.

Después de un descanso, los chicos se despidieron de Ichinose agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho por ellos, pero para su sorpresa, el chico decidió quedarse a jugar con el equipo de Raimon, pero el momento se rompió cuando Haruna llego corriendo y parecía algo alterada.

"Ya decidieron quien será nuestro próximo oponente" dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras todos la veían esperando el resto de la información. "Nuestro siguiente equipo es la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu" dijo la peliazul, lo que provoco que todos voltearan a ver a Goenji, aunque incluso él se encontraba sorprendido por la noticia.

* * *

_Aki: este fue el tercer capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Haruna: que diferente es cuando Kino-sempai aparece al final del capitulo._

_Aki: gracias Haruna, por cierto, Goenji-kun ¿como te sientes sabiendo que el siguiente partido es contra Kidokawa?_

_Goenji: ya lo pasado pasado, ahora soy un miembro de Raimon y debo ayudar a mis amigos._

_Endou: ¡Asi se habla Goenji! juntos llegaremos a la final del torneo._

_Ryou: ¡Yay! !pronto seremos los nuevos... __(Nuevamente Ryou fue noqueado pero esta vez fue victima de Natsumi)_

_Izumi: ¡bien hecho Natsumi-san!_

_Natsumi: ya que no aparecí en este capitulo, quise por lo menos pasar a saludar._

___Escritor: Perdon por eso Natsumi-san, ¿porque no nos ayudas con la despedida entonces?_  


_Natsumi: bueno entonces creo que simplemente les recordare que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	4. Enfrentamiento con el pasado

_Ohayou!_

_otra actualización no tan tardada, gracias a mis días de descanso. espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_

___una vez mas quiero agradecerle a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews._  


_bueno y ahora con lo de costumbre, y esta vez el honor le toca a Goenji-kun_

_Goenji: como sea..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_arigatou Goenji-kun_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el cuarto capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Un día más de practicaba iniciaba para el club de soccer de Raimon. El entrenamiento de hoy estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Si yo me cambiara de escuela, no me gustaría tener que jugar contra Raimon." dijo Someoka, mirando a Goenji quien se amarraba las agujetas.

"No importa contra que equipo juguemos, el futbol sigue siendo un deporte." Respondió Goenji mientras salía de la caseta del club. Someoka solo se sorprendió un poco, Endou miro con admiración al rubio delantero, y Ryou se notaba algo extraño aunque nadie lo noto.

"Debe ser difícil tener que jugar en contra de tus viejos compañeros." Comento Izumi a Aki y Haruna. Las tres estaban preparando las cosas de los chicos en la banca. Las chicas simplemente asintieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

Después de un rato la práctica comenzó, Ryou miraba atentamente como Kidou dirigía la práctica. El peliblanco se asombraba de ver la facilidad con la que el estratega los integraba a él y a Ichinose en el entrenamiento, y más sorprendido se quedó el peliblanco al ver como Ichinose se acoplo perfectamente. Aunque no era el único asombrado, ya que en la banca las chicas también comentaban acerca del talento del castaño.

Después de un rato, los muchachos decidieron tomar un descanso. En ese momento Natsumi llego al campo de juego con un papel entre sus manos.

"Atención muchachos, acaban de llegar los resultados de las finales" dijo Natsumi, los chicos inmediatamente voltearon a verla. "El ganador fue la Secundaria Zeus." continuo la castaña. Los chicos lucían bastante sorprendidos, solamente Kidou lucia algo molesto lo que no paso de largo a la mirada de la rubia Izumi.

"¿Qué ocurre Kidou-kun?" pregunto tímidamente la rubia.

"Cierto, tú quieres volver a jugar con la secundaria Zeus ¿no es así Kidou?" dijo Endou observando a su compañero. "entonces es nuestro deber ganar el siguiente partido" continuo el portero, dándole así animo al resto de su equipo.

Después de terminar la práctica, Izumi, Kidou, Goenji, Endou y Ryou estaban sentados en un parque. Los chicos comenzaron a discutir su estrategia y algunos otros detalles para su siguiente partido. Kidou inmediatamente empezó a dar ideas para el próximo partido, a lo que Endou y Ryou escuchaban con atención, mientras que Goenji se mostraba algo distante. Endou decidió terminar la pequeña junta y comenzó a correr pidiéndoles a sus amigos que lo siguieran. Después de un rato por fin llegaron a su destino. Al parecer el capitán los había llevado a visitar una dulcería, lo que sorprendió a los demás, pero Ryou no tardo en dejarse llevar por el ambiente y pronto entro a comprar algo junto a Endou.

Mientras esperaban a sus compañeros, Izumi y Kidou se sentaron en una banca mientras que Goenji compraba una bebida. El trio se puso a platicar tranquilamente de varios temas, acerca de Endou, del equipo, y también trataron de conocer un poco más acerca de Izumi, pero en ese momento parecía que algo pasaba en la tienda así que los chicos decidieron entrar a revisar. Una vez ahí vieron a tres chicos discutiendo con Endou y Ryou.

"¿Goenji? Cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo uno de los chicos. "Eres un cobarde por huir pelos parados" continuo otro de ellos.

"¿Los conoces Goenji?" pregunto Endou, pero el delantero simplemente volteo la mirada.

"Nosotros somos ¡Los hermanos Mukata!" dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo haciendo una especie de pirámide, lo que causo que todos los miraran con pena ajena a diferencia de Ryou quien comenzó a reír de lo ridículos que se veían.

"¿Quiénes son esos chiflados Goenji-kun?" pregunto la chica rubia escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de Kidou.

"Ellos son los jugadores principales de la escuela Kidokawa Seishuu, suplieron a Goenji el año pasado en el torneo" explico Kidou tranquilamente.

"Vaya, pero que inteligente eres Yuuto Kidou, parece que retienes toda esa información en tu cabezota" dijo uno de los tres hermanos. Izumi parecía haberse ofendido más por ese comentario que el mismo Kidou.

"simplemente lo recordé porque no es común ver a tres hermanos como delanteros." Respondió tranquilamente el estratega, lo que termino provocando a los hermanos. Los chicos continuaron con su rencilla fuera de la tienda. Los hermanos seguían provocando a Goenji, llamándolo traidor y acusándolo por haber abandonado el estadio el día de la final. Endou trato de explicarles pero Goenji prefirió que el portero se quedara callado.

El trio de hermanos finalmente decidieron desafiar a Goenji para comprobar sus habilidades, pero el delantero simplemente lo rechazo y se dio media vuelta, lo que provoco que uno de los hermanos lanzo el balón directamente al chico rubio, pero Endou lo detuvo fácilmente.

"Ya me hartaron" dijo el portero de Raimon bastante molesto "Si tanto quieren ver las habilidades de Goenji, seré yo quien acepte el desafío." Continuo Endou, causando la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros, pero el trio decidió aceptar y pronto se marcharon a la cancha junto al rio.

Una vez ahí, Endou se encontraba en la portería, los hermanos Mukata estaban en media cancha, Ryou por alguna razón estaba parado en la esquina del lado del rio, mientras que los demás que estuvieron listos, los tres hermanos comenzaron con el duelo. Uno de ellos mostro una técnica muy parecida al 'Fire Tornado' de Goenji, pero solo que en dirección contraria. Endou logro detener el 'Back tornado' sin embargo, los otros 2 tiraron casi inmediatamente y al mismo tiempo, pero sorpresivamente solo uno de esos tiros entro ya que Ryou se lanzó para detener el tiro, aunque no tan lujosamente como le hubiera gustado, ya que termino deteniendo el disparo con el rostro.

"Tramposos, no hay forma de que un portero pueda detener tres tiros al mismo tiempo" dijo Izumi desde la banda.

"¡Alto! Deténgase" dijo Kazemaru quien acababa de llegar a la cancha acompañado por Aki, Ichinose, Domon y Shido "Endou no está bien que peleen" dijo el chico de cabellos azules.

"¿Pelea?" dijo el portero algo sorprendido mientras ayudaba a Ryou a ponerse de pie. Endou le explico a sus compañeros que simplemente se trataba de un desafío de futbol y que Shido había malentendido la situación, lo que lo llevo a recibir un regaño por parte de Aki.

"Solo armaron un gran escándalo" dijo Natsumi quien también acababa de llegar al lugar "Aunque eso es normal en ustedes muchachos." Concluyo la castaña, aunque Endou trato de protestar Natsumi le dijo que como encargada del equipo era normal que se preocupara por ellos.

Aprovechando que ahora tenían más espectadores, los hermanos Mukata decidieron aprovechar la situación para demostrarles una de sus técnicas más poderosas el 'Triangulo Z', la cual ni siquiera Endou pudo detener y término siendo golpeado por el balón de lleno en el rostro. Los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos al ver como habían golpeado a su capitán, mientras esta vez Ryou era el que ayudaba a Endou a ponerse de pie. En ese momento, el entrenador de Kidokawa apareció para regañar a los hermanos aunque Endou no se salvó de recibir también un pequeño comentario. Ahí Ichinose y Domon se reencontraron con uno de sus viejos amigos así que se quedaron platicando mientras los demás se iban. Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a Rairaiken donde podrían recibir aviso de su entrenador, además que Ryou e Izumi por fin lo conocerían.

Una vez ahí, los chicos comenzaron a buscar una forma de como detener esa poderosa técnica, a lo que la respuesta de Endou fue la de entrenar más duro, a lo que todos terminaron por aceptar. Endou entrenaba duramente para poder detener ese tiro, y su espíritu contagiaba a todos sus compañeros, quienes con ese ánimo entrenaron duramente hasta que finalmente llego el día del encuentro contra Kidokawa y los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban más que listos para iniciar el juego.

Una vez iniciado el juego, el equipo de Kidokawa aprovecho que ellos dieron el saque de inicio y no dudaron en hacer un ataque directo y burlando fácilmente la defensa, lograron adelantarse en el marcador usando el 'Back Tornado', causando la sorpresa de todo el equipo, incluido Ryou que miraba desde la banca todo lo que sucedía.

"Eso fue solo un desafío, no esperabas que usáramos toda nuestra fuerza" explicaron los hermanos para después empezar a reír.

El partido se reinició y una vez más Kidokawa fue con todo al ataque para anotar otro gol con el 'Back Tornado', pero esta vez Endou pudo detenerlo usando la 'God Hand' sorprendiendo esta vez a los delanteros de Kidokawa. Raimon comenzó a marcar a los tres hermanos, lo que les permitía robar el balón, pero los delanteros de Kidokawa seguían atacando, y una vez usaron el 'Back Tornado' pero Endou logro detenerlo. Esto comenzó a causar problemas en el equipo de Kidokawa, ya que los hermanos Mukata querían siempre tener el balón en su poder, cosa que Kidou noto y decidió aprovecharlo a su favor, planeando rápidamente una estrategia, que rápidamente termino ayudando a igualar el marcador gracias a que Endou, Ichinose y Domon usaron el 'Triple Pegaso' y con eso, se fueron al descanso de medio tiempo con el marcador 1-1.

"Buen juego chicos, si siguen así podrán ganar" dijo Ryou mientras los muchachos descansaban.

"pero… aún falta que usen esa técnica" dijo Goenji preocupado, mientras el resto del equipo asentía.

"En el segundo tiempo, Ryou entrara en lugar de Shori." Dijo secamente el entrenador Hibiki, mientras el peliblanco asentía y preparaba su calentamiento. Los demás chicos seguían descansando.

Cuando por fin empezó el segundo tiempo, una vez más los jugadores de Kidokawa atacaron con todo usando nuevamente el tornado en reversa, pero esta vez quien lo detuvo fue Ryou con ayuda de su 'Hero Shield' dejando atónitos incluso a sus propios compañeros de equipo. Raimon seguía generando jugadas pero no podían hacer uso del Triple Pegaso ya que el amigo de Ichinose y Domon, Nishigaki, los bloqueaba en cada intento, y en uno de esos intentos fallidos los hermanos Mukata aprovecharon para hacer uso del Triángulo Z para poner el marcador 2-1. Sin embargo, Raimon no tardo en empatar el partido gracias al 'Fire Tornado' de Goenji.

Ambos equipos jugaban sin darse por vencidos, y el tiempo transcurría rápidamente, hasta que nuevamente los hermanos Mukata volvieron a usar su Triangulo Z, aunque Ryou intento detenerlo, su 'Hero Shield' fue vencido fácilmente, Endou también batallo para detenerlo usando la 'God Hand' pero con la ayuda de Kabeyama y Kurimatsu pudo detenerlo.

A unos minutos del final, Goenji comenzó a correr hacia la portería pero fue bloqueado por los hermanos Mukata, pero le dio un pase a Ichinose para que usaran el Triple Pegaso, pero Nishigaki intento bloquearlos inmediatamente, pero en ese momento el pegaso se transformó la legendaria ave fénix, para así poner el punto final en el marcador, dejando a Raimon como vencedor 3-2.

Después del silbatazo final, todos los chicos de Raimon se pusieron a festejar la victoria, mientras que Goenji se acercó a hablar con su antiguo entrenador, y finalmente termino haciendo las paces con los hermanos Mukata.

"ahora solo nos falta vencer a Zeus" dijo Kidou bastante serio, Endou simplemente asintió mientras miraba fijamente su mano derecha.

Lo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta fue que en la tribuna alguien los observaba detenidamente, especialmente a Ryou y a Kidou, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Izumi: este fue nuestro cuarto capitulo._

_Kidou: espero que les haya gustado._

_Ryou: ¡Yay! que les parecio mi actuacion durante el partido, apuesto a que quedaron impresionados._

_Goenji: a mi me sorprendio ver como recibiste ese tiro con el rostro.__*Ryou simplemente se deprime y se pone a jugar con su dedo en el piso*_

_Kidou: aun asi tus reflejos fueron bastante buenos. En fin ahora __simplemente nos queda decirles que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente. _

_*mientras Ryou recupero un poco su confianza y al menos pudo ponerse de pie para despedirse junto a todos*_


	5. Una amenaza en el cielo El proyecto Z

_Ohayou!_

_2 capitulos en un dia, mi nuevo record jejeje, deberian darme descansos de 5 dias mas seguido. en fin espero que les guste este capitulo_

___una vez mas quiero agradecerle a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews._  


_esta vez el turno sera para Endou-kun_

_Endou: muy bien... entonces_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_buen trabajo Endou-kun_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el quinto capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Un día más comenzaba en la secundaria Raimon, pero a pesar de la reciente victoria contra Kidokawa, Endou llego bastante deprimido a la escuela.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?" pregunto Kino mientras veía a Endou llegar con la mirada baja.

"Soy un fracaso" fue lo único que atino a decir el portero. "No sé si podré detener los tiros de la secundaria Zeus con mi God Hand" continuo el joven capitán.

"Este no eres tu Endou" dijo Kidou viendo la actitud de su compañero. "Tú siempre dices que no hay que precipitarnos" comento el estratega.

"entiendo que intentar no es suficiente, tenemos que ganar el próximo partido" dijo Endou bastante frustrado, sorprendiendo así a todos los ahí presentes.

"no me digas que perdiste tu confianza después del último partido" dijo el rubio delantero.

"No es que la haya perdido, más bien me siento inseguro al pensar cómo solucionar esto, no he dormido y solo logre confundirme más" dijo Endou mientras comenzaba a alejarse con la mirada baja.

Sus amigos, solo lo miraron alejarse bastante preocupados. El resto del día Endou lo paso bastante sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que lo metió en problemas un par de ocasiones durante clases. Cuando estas finalizaron Ichinose y Domon llegaron al club y vieron ahí a Kidou, Goenji y Endou sentados en la mesa, Izumi sentada en una pila de llantas y Ryou sentado en un rincón del cuarto del club. En ese momento Endou saco la libreta de entrenamiento de su abuelo, donde venía lo que era una técnica más poderosa que la God Hand, sin embargo no veía como poder descifrar el secreto para dominarla. En ese momento el resto del equipo llego para pedirle a Endou que entrenara con ellos, así que los siguió para que no perdieran el ánimo.

"Pobre Endou, está muy angustiado" dijo Kidou, Goenji y Ryou solo asintieron.

"Es como dicen, mientras más rápido subas de nivel, más grande será el obstáculo" dijo Izumi con su tímida actitud.

"Así que tienes que tomar una decisión, o avanzas o te hundes" agrego Kidou con una sonrisa lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en Izumi. "Pienso que los que no se rinden difícilmente se hunden" continuo el estratega.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo como Kabeyama y Kurimatsu lo hicieron en el partido anterior" dijo Ichinose "Imagino que por eso la libreta señalaba el corazón como punto clave" concluyo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

"Sabía que lo entenderías a la perfección" dijo Domon abrazando a su amigo mientras ambos reían. Durante toda esta platica, Ryou solo se limitó a observar a los demás mientras se sumergia en sus propios pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, después de clases Endou fue a practicar a su lugar habitual, donde poco después se le unirían Goenji, Kidou y Ryou. Después de un rato Aki y Natsumi llegaron a ese mismo lugar.

Durante un rato, los 3 estuvieron ayudando en el entrenamiento de Endou mientras que las chicas se limitaban a mirar bastante preocupadas por el bienestar del capitán. Pero llego el punto en el que la resistencia de Endou llego a su límite y termino quedándose inconsciente.

"Ara, ara, que peligroso es ese entrenamiento" dijo una voz femenina, los chicos detuvieron el entrenamiento, y con más razón al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Ryou.

"Asuka-neesama" fue lo único que Ryou pudo decir al escuchar esa voz, lo que causo una enorme sorpresa en el rostro de sus amigos. Frente a ellos, apareció una chica de blanca cabellera que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y unos ojos de color rojo profundo, a diferencia de los ojos azules de Ryou.

"Se ve que entrenan muy duro, me alegra saber que estés jugando chicos tan estupendos como ellos" dijo con una enorme sonrisa la peliblanca, provocando un sonrojo en Ryou y la risa burlona de Aki y Natsumi. "Pero ¿a qué se deben medidas tan extremas?" pregunto la chica.

"Estamos entrenando para vencer a la secundaria Zeus" dijo débilmente Endou mostrando una de sus características sonrisas. La chica lo miro fijamente y le regreso la sonrisa.

"Ryou nosotros nos llevaremos a Endou, nos vemos en Rairaiken" dijo Kidou mientras se empezaban a alejar del lugar.

"No se preocupen, solo venía a saludar a mi dulce hermanito" dijo mientras abraza a Ryou. Después de eso simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco que la cara de Ryou se pusiera más roja que un tomate, y los chicos no pudieron resistirlo y comenzaron a reírse fuertemente del joven peliblanco. Asuka solo se despidió de los chicos y se alejó de ahí mientras que los chicos caminaron en dirección opuesta.

"Entrenador creo que vamos a necesitar hielo" dijo Izumi señalando la puerta, en ese momento por la puerta pasaban Kidou y Goenji cargando a un Endou bastante lastimado. Inmediatamente Hibiki le dio una bolsa a Natsumi para que se la pusiera a Endou en la cabeza.

"A veces no mides las consecuencias Endou" dijo el entrenador a forma de regaño.

"No es eso, solo estaba entrenando" respondió el portero.

"Escuche que estabas practicando una nueva técnica para el juego contra Zeus" dijo el entrenador mientras seguía con la limpieza del restaurant.

"así es… 'Majin The Hand'" dijo Endou levantando un poco su cabeza "¿usted la conoce?" pregunto Endou que parecía estar más recuperado.

"Así que has empezado a dominar esa legendaria técnica" dijo Hibiki-san.

Los chicos continuaron con su plática hasta que el detective Onigawara, y cambiaron el tema. Aunque a uno no tan agradable, ya que comenzaron a hablar acerca de Kageyama, su sucio pasado, la razón de su odio hacia el futbol soccer y todas las maldades que había hecho.

"el hizo sufrir a muchas personas" dijo el detective bastante serio "Goenji tu eres uno de ellos" el delantero simplemente lo miro asombrado por lo que había dicho. "Existe una posibilidad de Kageyama esté involucrado en el accidente de tu hermana." En ese momento, todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, hasta ese momento el único que estaba enterado de que Goenji tenía una hermana eran Natsumi y Endou, pero nunca se imaginaron que algo como eso podría haber ocurrido.

"No lo perdonare" dijo un Endou bastante furioso "no importa que motivos tenga, no permitiré que perjudique este deporte" concluyo el portero.

"¿en dónde se encuentra Kageyama?" preguntó Kidou manteniéndose serio.

"aún no lo sabemos, pero el profesor Fuyukai menciono algo referente al cielo en su declaración" explico el detective. "¿Tienes alguna pista Kidou?"

"No, no tengo la menor idea" respondió el joven estratega.

Pronto el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Aki fue empezar a bromear con el encuentro entre Ryou y su hermana, lo que ayudo a calmar los ánimos, hasta que todos decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

_Endou: capitulo 5! que tal quedo chicos?_

_Ryou: no me gusto._

_Asuka: vamos hermanito, ¿acaso no te gusta que te visite?_

_Ryou: por cierto, goenji-kun, ¿estas bien?_

_Goenji: si, solo fue algo dificil de asimilar, pero no me dejare caer, le demostraremos que se equivoca por medio de nuestro soccer._

_Endou: ¡Asi se habla goenji!. bueno por ultimo __nos queda decirles que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	6. La prueba de un dios

_Saludos del mundo de la manzana!_

_¡yay! ya son 6 que emoción._

___una vez mas quiero agradecerle a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews._  


_muy bien ahora la acostumbrada entrada, __esta vez el turno sera para Kidou-kun_

_Kidou: de acuerdo_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Te lo agradezco Kidou-kun_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el quinto capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Después de la tensión que se vivió el día anterior, los chicos continuaron con la práctica como siempre lo hacían. Especialmente Endou era el que entrenaba más duro de todos buscando una forma de encontrar el punto clave de la técnica creada por su abuelo, desde entrenar en el salón relámpago hasta sumergir su cabeza en un balde con agua. Las chicas se sentían algo deprimidas porque solo podían ver como los chicos entrenaban arduamente, pero pronto encontraron la forma de apoyarlos.

Mientras los chicos entrenaban, las chicas se fueron al cuarto del club donde Haruna y Aki les explicaron que harían onigiris para los muchachos. Izumi no mostro problema alguno, aunque no era una excelente cocinera, al menos unos onigiris no eran problema para ella, a diferencia de Natsumi quien tenía muchos problemas.

"Natsumi, no me digas que nunca has hecho esto" pregunto Aki.

"Es que ella tiene mayordomos y sirvientes" comento Haruna.

"Algunos tienen mucha suerte" continuo Izumi. Estos comentarios causaron el sonrojo de Natsumi, por lo que la castaña se comenzó a disculpar. Después de una breve explicación, las chicas continuaron con su trabajo esperando acabar antes de que los chicos decidieran terminar la práctica.

Mientras en el campo, Ryou se encontraba practicando junto a Kazemaru ya que quería mejorar sus habilidades como defensa y su velocidad. Kidou, Goenji, Someoka e Ichinose se encontraban ayudando a Endou a dominar su técnica, y los demás practicaban pases y defensa.

Después de un rato, las chicas llegaron al campo con las bandejas de comida.

"¡Chicos trajimos comida!" dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas, y acto seguido casi todo el equipo ya estaba en la banca listo para comer. Endou y Ryou fueron los primeros en querer tomar un onigiri pero fueron detenidos por un manotazo de Natsumi.

"Vayan a lavarse las manos" ordeno inmediatamente la joven castaña y a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que hacerle caso, mientras ellos iban a los lavabos, para su sorpresa Kidou ya regresaba con las manos limpias. Una vez que los chicos mostraron que ya se habían lavado las manos comenzaron a disfrutar los onigiris, para después continuar con la práctica.

Al final del día Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Ichinose y Ryou iban caminando juntos a casa, el primero en despedirse fue Goenji.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Ichinose algo confundido.

"Debo ir a otro lugar" contesto el delantero sin voltear a ver a sus amigos. De los 4, Endou era el único que sabía que Goenji iba al hospital. Mientras tanto, los demás se encontraron con la hermana de Ryou, y ahora fue turno de Kazemaru e Ichinose de divertirse con el sufrimiento de Ryou.

_**El domingo siguiente**_

Endou ese día levanto temprano y fue a entrenar a la torre de acero. Kidou, Goenji, Izumi, Ichinose y Ryou llegaron poco después de Endou y se pusieron a observar el entrenamiento de su capitán.

"Sabía que estaría aquí" dijo Kidou quien se encontraba recargado en un barandal.

"Oigan ¿Creen que ayudarlo sea una buena idea?" pregunto Ichinose con la manos en la nuca.

"Sería mejor que pudiera enfrentarse al enemigo" dijo Goenji.

"En este momento solo se desafía a sí mismo" continuo Kidou con su típica seriedad.

"es como dicen, después de todo nosotros somos nuestros enemigos" comento el peliblanco.

"Ahora lo veo, con que el muro está aquí" dijo Izumi poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

"Eso era lo que quería decir el abuelo de Endou en su libreta" dijo el estratega de Raimon. "No se lo digan" concluyo el chico. Ichinose, Goenji y Ryou simplemente sonrieron.

"Creo que fui muy obvia" dijo la rubia regresándole la sonrisa a los chicos.

Mientras tanto Endou siguió entrenando hasta caer la noche.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Los chicos se encontraban en medio de una práctica para perfeccionar la técnica de Endou. Como siempre Ryou estaba parado a un lado de la portería, y sorpresivamente Izumi estaba en la cancha detrás de los chicos. Someoka y Goenji usaron el 'Dragon Tornado' mientras que Kidou e Ichinose usaron el 'Twin Boost'. Endou esperaba usar sus técnicas para detener esos tiros, pero antes de cualquier cosa, un chico rubio apareció en campo y detuvo los tiros sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¡Vaya! Pudiste detener el Dragon Tornado y el Twin Boost" dijo Endou muy emocionado "Debes ser un gran portero"

"Te equivocas, yo no juego esa posición" contesto confiado el joven "Si te refieres al portero de nuestro equipo, él puede detener estos tiros con la punta de su dedo" concluyo arrogantemente

"Puedo apostar a que te refieres a la Secundaria Zeus, Aphrodi" dijo Kidou mientras se acercaba a aquel tipo.

"Tú debes ser Endou Mamoru, ¿cierto?" preguntó el jugador de Zeus ignorando al estratega de Raimon, mientras que Endou simplemente asintió.

"Bueno, parece que me presentare de nuevo" dijo Aphrodi volteando a ver a Endou. "Soy Aphrodi de la Secundaria Zeus. El líder Kageyama me ha hablado mucho de ti." Concluyo el capitán de Zeus.

"Lo sabía, así que Kageyama está detrás de esta escuela" dijo Kidou que parecía empezar a molestarse con la presencia del rubio.

"Sin vergüenza, de seguro solo estas aquí para amenazarnos" dijo Someoka bastante enfadado. Aphrodi solo rio ante tal cosa.

"Esas cosas normalmente se dicen cuando tienes una batalla y yo no tengo la menor intención de retarlos" respondió el rubio jugador. "Lo mejor será que no jueguen, se los digo por su propio bien"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Ryou acercándose un poco.

"Se los digo porque van a perder" respondió Aphrodi con un tono amenazador "Cuando los humanos y los dioses se enfrentan es obvio saber el resultado" explico el capitán el capitán de Zeus.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo" dijo Endou algo molesto.

"¿estás seguro? Las manzanas caen de los arboles ¿no?" dijo Aphrodi "hay ciertas verdades en el mundo que no puedes negar, y Yuuto Kidou es uno de los sobrevivientes que conoce ese dicho mejor que cualquiera, ¿o me equivoco chicos?" continuo burlonamente mientras volteaba a ver a Kidou. Quien ya estaba demasiado molesto pero antes hacer alguna tontería, Goenji prefirió detenerlo, aunque le sorprendió más al estratega el sentir un jalón en su capa. Cuando volteo a ver que era, pudo notar como Izumi había tomado su capa. El rostro de la rubia se veía algo nervioso y asustado, Kidou al ver esto se tranquilizo un poco y decidió continuar como espectador.

Endou y Aphrodi siguieron discutiendo, hasta el capitán de Zeus decidió mostrar sus habilidades. Primero pateo el balón hacia el aire y después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba detrás de él. Aphrodi decidió hacer un tiro con una fuerza sobrehumana y aunque Endou logro evitar que fuera que terminara en gol, el golpe que recibió lo dejo casi inconsciente. Todos los del equipo corrieron a ver como estaba su capitán, y se relajaron al verlo reaccionar.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Tira otra vez!" dijo Endou mientras batallaba por ponerse de pie "No lo hiciste con toda tu fuerza, hazlo con toda tu fuerza" continuo el portero, aunque esta vez cayo de rodillas al suelo, en ese momento para sorpresa de todos, Ryou se paró entre Aphrodi y Endou.

"Si quieres volver a tirar, ¿Por qué no intentas vencerme?" dijo Ryou con un tono sorpresivamente arrogante "después de todo si no puedes vencer al defensa, no hay forma de que puedas llegar al portero" continuo el peliblanco.

"De acuerdo, entonces veamos cuanto poder tienes" dijo Aphrodi igual de arrogante mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Por su parte Ryou ayudo a Endou a ponerse de pie y lo acerco a la portería.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? No tienes oportunidad contra el" dijo Someoka.

"Someoka tiene razón, si incluso detener la veleta de fuego o el tornado en reversa te costó demasiado trabajo" continuo Kazemaru, pero Ryou simplemente mostro una sonrisa confiada.

"Endou-kun, observa bien" dijo seriamente el peliblanco para después ir hacia el manchón de penal.

"Creo que lo entiendo" dijo Izumi levemente haciendo que todos voltearan a verla "piensa hacer que Endou-san vea el poder de sus tiros sin que se haga más daño" explico la rubia, mientras todos los demás volteaban a ver a Ryou.

"Tira cuando quieras, pero déjame advertirte que un tiro tan patético como el que realizaste antes no funcionara conmigo" dijo Ryou firmemente, Aphrodi solo rio un poco y arrojo el balón al aire, y realizo el tiro de manera similar a la vez anterior aunque con mucho mayor potencia. Ryou simplemente sonrió confiado y se preparó para recibir el disparo. Como de costumbre el peliblanco uso su 'Hero Shield' para intentar detener el disparo y aunque logro evitar que el balón terminara en la portería, Ryou termino siendo arrojado por los aires por la fuerza del tiro.

"Que interesante, tú y Endou son los primeros que logran detener un tiro de los dioses. Creo que será muy divertido el partido de las finales" dijo Aphrodi para después desaparecer.

"Wow, es muy hábil" fue lo único que dijo Ichinose.

"Hay muchos como el que juegan en la Secundaria Zeus" explico Kidou, el más que nadie conocía el verdadero poder de esa escuela.

"El siguiente partido será algo difícil de superar" dijo Goenji mientras veía a sus compañeros.

Endou quien ya se sentía mejor fue el primero que se acercó a Ryou.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto Endou al peliblanco mientras le extendía la mano.

"jeje, creo que solo hice el ridículo ¿no es así?" dijo Ryou mientras Endou lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Claro que no, ese tiro me ayudo a ver la nueva técnica" dijo Endou dándole animo a su compañero. "Nuestro equipo lo conseguirá."

"Espera Endou, con el nivel que tienen es imposible que les ganen" dijo el entrenador Hibiki interrumpiendo el momento, dejando bastante sorprendidos a todos los jugadores de Raimon.

* * *

_Ryou: bueno este fue nuestro sexto capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaran_

_Izumi: Ryou-kun, ¿te sientes bien? no estas gritando como loco como de costumbre_

_Kidou: creo que ese golpe lo afecto mucho._

_Ryou: no es eso, es solo que me sorprendió la fuerza de ese sujeto. Pero en fin Izumi-chan parace que hoy pudis... *Ryou no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que fue noqueado por Izumi*_

_Kidou: ¿a que se referia?_

_Izumi: n-n-nada en especial Kidou-san, ya vez que siempre dice cosas sin sentidos *izumi estaba sorojada y reia nervisoamente* _

_Kidou: creo que mejor nos despedimos por hoy y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Izumi: todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

_Buenos dias/tardes/noches o la hora que sea cuando nos leen =3_

_y aqui les dejo el 7mo capitulo de este fic que viene con unas cuantas sorpresitas_

___de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews._  


_y ahora la acostumbrada entrada, __esta vez el turno es de Haruna-san_

_Haruna: ¡Claro que si!_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_muy buen trabajo Haruna-san_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el septimo capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Después del encuentro del día anterior, todos los chicos de Raimon se encontraban en el salón relámpago viendo como Endou entrenaba para perfeccionar la mano demoniaca. Los chicos se sentían mal ya que no podían ayudar a su capitán, quien era golpeado repetidamente por los balones.

"¿estás bien Endou?" pregunto Aki tratando de acercarse pero fue detenida inmediatamente por el portero.

"¡No te acerques! Pase lo que pase perfeccionare esta técnica." Dijo Endou bastante frustrado. Aki no pudo hacer más que retroceder. Al ver esto, Natsumi y Hibiki decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y proponer una idea a los chicos.

"¿un campamento?" preguntó el capitán mientras los demás lucían bastante sorprendidos.

"Así es, nos quedaremos en la escuela y haremos un especie de convivo" dijo el entrenador explicando su idea.

"No se preocupen, ya autorizaron el permiso." Agrego Natsumi.

Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shori y Shido fueron los que más se emocionaron ante la idea, pero Endou inmediatamente los desairó.

"este no es el momento más indicado para hacer una convivencia" dijo frustrado el capitán. "el partido contra Zeus es pasado mañana y antes de eso debo necesito perfeccionar la mano demoniaca" agrego el joven.

"¿En verdad crees poder lograrlo?" dijo Hibiki desconcertando a Endou "Me refiero a que si este es el entrenamiento que requieres para perfeccionar la técnica" agrego el entrenador.

"Por eso debo intentarlo." Contesto Endou.

"Es inútil" le contesto cortantemente el entrenador. "La Mano Demoniaca es una técnica muy especial y a tu abuelo le costó mucho esfuerzo crearla. Estas muy equivocado si crees que podrás lograrlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además en tu cabeza solo hay la idea de perfeccionarla y pienso que será difícil que lo logres con tanta confusión" explico Hibiki.

"El entrenador tiene razón. Te haría bien olvidar un momento la Mano Demoniaca" dijo Kidou. Mientras que Ichinose y Ryou simplemente le dieron la razón a Kidou. Con esto acordaron que si llevarían a cabo el campamento y que se reunirían en la escuela a las 5.

Cuando llego la hora acordada, Endou fue el último en llegar a la escuela. Cuando entro al gimnasio, se sorprendió al ver varios futones en el piso, además de que por un lado estaban algunos chicos en plena guerra de almohadas hasta que derribaron a Someoka, por lo que el delantero comenzó a perseguirlos. En otro lado Shido y Handa platicaban al igual que Max y Sombra, y Megane acomodaba algunas de sus figuras al lado de su futon.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba lo chicos comenzaron a preparar la cena, algunos como ayudaban cortando y pelando las papas, mientras otros cortaban cebolla con lágrimas incluidas, ahí Goenji mostro sus habilidades como cocinero, mientras que Kidou mostro la utilidad de sus goggles. En pocas palabras todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, excepto porque Endou estaba apartado de todos tratando de descifrar la técnica de su abuelo.

De repente, Kabeyama llego a pedir que alguien lo acompañara al baño debido a que le daba miedo que pudiera aparecer algún fantasma, y Sombra fue quien acompaño al defensa. Después de un rato los dos chicos regresaron bastante asustados, ya que creyeron haber visto un fantasma en los salones de 3er año, pero Handa dio la idea de que podía tratarse de un hombre de Kageyama buscando hacerles daño, por lo que fueron a investigar dejando atrás a Natsumi, Kabeyama, Megane, Izumi y los maestros para cuidar el campamento. Separados en dos grupos, los chicos fueron a investigar y aprovechando el ambiente lúgubre Ryou decidió que sería divertido bromear con algunos de sus compañeros, así que separándose del grupo fue a esconderse en uno de los salones vacíos para esperar al grupo. El primero en pasar por el salón donde se escondía fue el grupo de Endou, así que inmediatamente brinco frente a los chicos provocando que estos terminaran muy asustados, a excepción de Ichinose y Someoka.

"Que buena broma" dijo Ichinose. Aunque Aki no compartió la opinión de su amigo, ya que comenzó a regañar al peliblanco, pero este la detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos de los demás, así que volvió a esconderse y sorpresivamente todos le siguieron el juego. Al momento en el que Kidou y los chicos se acercaron, Ryou e Ichinose saltaron frente a ellos, pero esta vez el resultado no fue lo esperado, ya que la mayoría simplemente miraron con pena al dúo, pero sus miradas de repente fueron dirigidas hacia Kidou, ya que gracias a la broma de Ryou e Ichinose, Izumi se aferró al brazo izquierdo del estratega mientras que Haruna hizo lo mismo pero con el brazo derecho de Kidou. Cuando Izumi se dio cuenta de esto su cara tomo un fuerte color rojo y soltó de inmediato al chico, el peliblanco no pudo evitar reír fuertemente pero pronto fue noqueado cortesía de Izumi.

Después de esto los chicos siguieron su inspección del edificio, aunque ahora debían llevar a rastras a Ryou ya que aún no despertaba del fuerte golpe. Una vez que llegaron a donde Sombra les indico que habían visto al supuesto fantasma, Endou se adelantó a inspeccionar el salón.

"Que extraño, no hay nadie" dijo Aki algo nerviosa.

"¡Ahí esta síganme!" grito repentinamente Ichinose después de ver una sombra cerca de donde los chicos estaban. Endou fue el primero en correr y tomo la almohada de Shido para patearla hacia aquella sombra, quien a final de cuentas resulto ser Master, uno de los antiguos súper once, quien venía acompañado de algunos otros miembros.

Durante la hora de la cena, Master y los demás explicaron levemente el motivo de su visita mientras los demás chicos comían.

"Izumi-chan… tengo hambre" dijo Ryou quien estaba sentado muy lejos de la mesa.

"No vas a cenar, ese es tu castigo por tu bromita" contesto la chica rubia algo sonrojada, después de oír esto algunos chicos comenzaron a reír lo que provoco que Izumi se sonrojara aún más y que un muy leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Kidou. El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila y los chicos pudieron relajarse.

Después de esto, todos fueron al salón relámpago para ver de lo que hablaban durante la cena. Hay pudieron ver una máquina que habían diseñado especialmente para el entrenamiento de la mano demoniaca. Hibiki explico paso a paso el funcionamiento de la máquina, y como requería de otras 4 personas para funcionar, así que los primeros en ofrecerse fueron Kidou, Goenji, Someoka e Ichinose, pero conforme los chicos se iban cansando, otros cuatro los remplazaban para que Endou pudiera seguir entrenando hasta que por fin pudo lograr atravesar la maquina entera.

"Perfecto ahora el siguiente paso" dijo Hibiki al ver el resultado de Endou. El siguiente paso consistía en que Endou practicara lo aprendido con la maquina pero en situaciones de juego. Hibiki, Kidou y Goenji decidieron probar esto por medio del Inazuma Break, pero Endou no fue capaz de detener el tiro ni una sola vez.

"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo conseguirlo?" dijo Endou muy frustrado.

"Hay algo que aun hace mucha falta, aun no estoy seguro pero se trata de algo muy básico" dijo el entrenador mientras trataba de recordar algo referente a esa técnica. "Al parecer Daisuke era el único que sabía el secreto para dominar esta técnica a la perfección" concluyo Hibiki, lo que al parecer desanimo mucho a los chicos.

"Eso quiere decir que no importa cuánto entrene… " Dijo Someoka "…nunca será capaz de usar la mano demoniaca" dijo Ichinose concluyendo la frase de su compañero.

"¿Qué sucede con todos? ¿Por qué ponen esos rostros?" dijo Aki rompiendo el tenso silencio que había. "Ni siquiera ha comenzado el partido" continuo la castaña.

"¿Pero y si no podemos detener el ataque del enemigo?" dijo Kabeyama.

"si no podemos detener su ataque entonces hay que enfocarnos en meter goles" dijo Izumi apoyando a su compañera.

"Si ellos meten diez goles entonces nosotros meteremos once y si anotan cien, entonces nosotros anotaremos ciento uno" dijo Aki tratando de levantar la moral del equipo, mientras que Izumi y Haruna fueron las primeras en apoyarla.

"Además, cuentan con nosotros para defender la portería" dijo Kazemaru.

"Hay que ser positivos" dijo Ryou acercándose al peliazul "Si unimos nuestra fuerza lograremos obtener una gran ventaja." Este discurso logro aumentar la moral de todo el equipo lo que los motivo a seguir entrenando hasta no poder más.

Así el tiempo paso y el día de la gran final llego. Ese día Haruna iba caminando hacia el estadio cuando en la cancha de un parque cercano vio a Ryou entrenando junto a alguien más. La chica se acercó lo suficiente como para ver a Ryou pero sin que este la descubriera.

Ryou se encontraba entrenando junto a su hermana Asuka, el peliblanco estaba determinado a crear alguna técnica que ayudara al equipo a hacer frente a la fuerza de Zeus.

"Sabes que eres bueno, pero debes dejar de contenerte tanto" dijo Asuka al ver a su hermano descansando sentado en el piso.

"tengo que hacerlo si quiero lograr mi objetivo" dijo el chico con una seriedad y determinación inusual en él mientras batallaba para ponerse en pie. Asuka no parecía muy feliz con la respuesta de su hermano, pero rápidamente se distrajo al notar a Haruna. La peliblanca solo sonrió y realizo un poderoso tiro que no le dio tiempo a Ryou de usar su "Hero Shield" por lo que lo golpeo de lleno lanzándolo por los aires.

"Dejaremos esto aquí, el partido está por comenzar" dijo Asuka acercándose a su hermano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie "además alguien te espera" agrego la peliblanca señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Haruna. Ryou solamente miro a la peliazul y levantándose del piso se despidió de su hermana y fue hacia donde estaba Haruna.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Ryou tranquilamente, Haruna se sonrojo un poco pero comenzó a caminar junto al peliblanco rumbo al estadio.

* * *

_Haruna: Ryou-san que increíble talento_

_Ryou: *se pone rojo como un tomate* G-g-gracias Haruna_

_Asuka: Ara, ara parece que tienes una admiradora hermanito._

_Ryou: C-c-como sea, pero me gustaría que por ahora todo quedara como un secreto_

_Haruna: no entiendo porque pero cuenta conmigo Ryou-san._

_Asuka: ¿aun dejas que eso te complique la vida?_

___Ryou: no es como si fuera tan fácil... _mejor nos despedimos por hoy y recuerden_ que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Asuka: todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Haruna: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	8. La Gran Final, ¡Majin The Hand aparece!

_Konnichiwa minna!_

_he aqui el capitulo 8 de este fic y una vez mas el segundo capitulo del dia =3_

___muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen y los que nos han dejado reviews._  


_y ahora la acostumbrada entrada, __esta vez el turno es de Natsumi-san_

_Natsumi: Ya era hora ¿no lo crees?_

_Escritor: una disculpa Natsumi-san_

_Natsumi: En fin..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Arigatou Natsumi-san_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el octavo capítulo de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, Haruna y Ryou fueron los últimos en llegar al estadio, aunque se sorprendieron en ver que todos seguían en la entrada mientras que Natsumi atendía una llamada telefónica.

"Era del organizador del torneo, dijo que acaban de cambiar el lugar del último partido" explico Natsumi mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

"¿cambiaron el lugar?" dijo Endou algo sorprendido.

"entonces ¿Dónde lo llevaran a cabo?" pregunto Izumi acercándose a Natsumi. La chica iba a comenzar su explicación cuando de repente algo enorme apareció en el cielo sorprendiendo a todos los chicos.

"Al parecer Kageyama movió sus influencias para que cambiaran el lugar del partido" explico Natsumi una vez que todos estaban dentro del nuevo estadio.

"¿pero porque haría algo como esto?" dijo Izumi mientras daba un vistazo al estadio.

"¡Kageyama!" dijo Endou al verlo en una de las partes más altas del estadio. Los primeros en voltear fueron Hibiki, Kidou y Goenji, este último trataba de contener su rabia ya que después de todo él podía haber sido el responsable del accidente de su hermana.

"_Así que ese es el famoso Kageyama_" se dijo Ryou a sí mismo.

"Endou necesito hablar contigo" dijo repentinamente el entrenador Hibiki haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver "Puede que Kageyama esté involucrado en la muerte de tu abuelo" explico Hibiki causando una gran sorpresa en todos los jugadores de Raimon. Endou por su parte empezó a llenarse de rabia y apretaba los puños. Goenji puso su mano en el hombro del portero, quien recordó lo que le había pasado al delantero así que se tranquilizó un poco.

Los chicos decidieron darle ánimos a su capitán lo cual funciono muy bien ya que recupero su confianza y decidió que si iba a hacer algo contra Kageyama lo haría a través del soccer que tanto amaba. Los chicos se alegraron de ver a Endou regresar a su actitud de siempre y se marcharon a los vestidores a prepararse para el juego.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, el equipo regreso a la cancha y esta vez vieron la enorme cantidad de gente que había venido a verlos. Animados por esto, los chicos fueron a la banca donde comenzaron a planear su juego mientras que los chicos de Zeus estaban muy tranquilos y simplemente tomaron algo que parecía agua.

Después de una pequeña espera, el partido comenzó con el saque de parte de la secundaria Zeus, quienes de inmediato le dieron el balón a su capitán Aphrodi. Goenji y Someoka fueron los primeros en intentar recuperar el balón pero Aphrodi los esquivo usando su técnica "Heaven's Time" lo que dio como resultado que ambos delanteros fueran arrojados por los aires. Los siguientes en caer fueron Kidou e Ichinose, causando que tanto Haruna como Izumi se preocuparan por el estratega, mientras que Ryou solo podía mirar desde la banca lo que ocurría con sus compañeros.

Aphrodi continuo caminando hacia la portería, donde ahora Domon y Kabeyama tuvieron que sufrir el poder de la técnica de Aphrodi, con lo que finalmente se paró frente a Endou con el balón en la marca de penal.

"¡Hazlo, usare toda mi fuerza para detenerte!" dijo Endou al ver al rubio parado frente a él.

"¿alguna vez has escuchado el aleteo de un ángel?" preguntó el capitán de Zeus sorprendiendo ligeramente a Endou. Después de esto, Aphrodi uso su tiro especial "God Knows", Endou hizo lo propio para detenerlo pero el "God Hand" fue inútil ante el poder de la técnica, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Zeus.

"¿Derroto la técnica de Endou?" dijo Goenji sorprendido por el poder del capitán de Zeus.

"Rayos, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar" dijo Kidou quien se notaba muy molesto.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a algunos de sus compañeros en la banca.

Los chicos de Raimon se levantaron el ánimo unos a otros y reiniciaron el juego rápidamente. Someoka y Goenji avanzaron rápido a la portería mientras que los jugadores de Zeus no se movían en lo más mínimo. Someoka aprovecho para intentar meter un gol usando el "Dragon Tornado" pero el arquero lo detuvo sin siquiera esforzarse usando su "Tsunami Wall" y ante la mirada atónita de todos arrojo el balón a los pies de Goenji.

Ni el "Emperor Penguin 2" ni "The Fenix" pudieron vencer al poderoso arquero de Zeus.

Zeus contraataco y esta vez fue Demeter quien cambio el marcador a 2-0 usando su "Reflect Buster" y lo peor de todo fue que Shori termino lesionado por lo que fue reemplazado por Handa.

El tercer gol cayó a cuenta de Hera y su "Divine Arrow" además de que termino lesionando a Max y a Kurimatsu, por lo que Shido y Sombra entraron a jugar. Someoka intento meter un gol pero la defensa de Zeus lo detuvo fácilmente y termino lesionando al delantero. Megane entro como su reemplazo pero no duro mucho tiempo en el partido, lo que finalmente le permitió a Ryou entrar al campo.

"Ten mucho cuidado Ryou-san" dijo Haruna algo preocupada, ya que se veía que aún no se recuperaba completamente de su entrenamiento matutino.

"Tranquila estaré bien" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco entes de entrar a la cancha

El juego continúo y no tardó mucho en que Zeus metiera el cuarto gol cortesía de Aphrodi y su "God Knows" a pesar del intento de Ryou para detenerlo con el "Hero Shield"

Mientras el partido continuaba, uno a uno los jugadores de Raimon iban cayendo a causa del poder de Zeus.

"¿Piensas continuar? Ah, es verdad, por supuesto que continuaras. Entonces cambiare la pregunta... ¿Quieres seguir viendo como tus compañeros de equipo son lastimados, no es así?" dijo Aphrodi retando a Endou. El portero de Raimon solo vio a sus compañeros en el piso, no quería admitirlo pero aunque él quería continuar no sabía si sus amigos podrían.

"¡No seas indeciso Endou!" dijo Goenji quien era ayudado a mantenerse en pie por Ryou. "Yo seguiré jugando. Eso fue lo que prometí" dijo el delantero.

"Endou, tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Endou pudo ver como uno a uno sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para continuar el juego. Endou siguió su ejemplo y también se puso de pie.

"_Por un momento pensé que iba a renunciar_ se dijo a si mismo Aphrodi "_Ya entiendo, Endou es el responsable de que Raimon se mantenga en pie_"

El juego se reanudo pero Raimon perdió el balón fácilmente dándole a Zeus la oportunidad de hacer un contragolpe. Endou intento detener el balón usando su "Majin The Hand" y aunque a pesar de estar incompleta logro desviar el balón aunque cayo en los pies de un delantero de Zeus.

"No puedo seguir viendo esto" dijo Haruna algo asustada.

"Mantén los ojos abiertos" le dijo Aki a su compañera

"Los chicos se están esforzando en la cancha" dijo Natsumi

"Natsumi tiene razón, por eso no podemos ignorar este gran enfrentamiento" concluyo Izumi apoyando a las otras dos chicas.

Zeus continúo con su ataque hasta que Aphrodi lanzo el balón fuera de la cancha.

A las chicas les llamo mucho la atención cuando vieron que los jugadores salían del campo a beber agua por lo que Natsumi decidió que sería mejor investigar.

Mientras las chicas no estaban, los jugadores de Zeus seguían atacando a Endou aunque repentinamente Ryou alcanzo a detener uno de los tiros de Aphrodi aunque quedo algo herido. Desde ese momento, Endou y Ryou comenzaron a alternarse, cuando Endou estaba en el suelo, Ryou se ponía como escudo para detener todos los tiros, y cuando Ryou caía Endou defendía la portería, y así hasta que finalmente el primer tiempo termino.

Durante el descanso Aki e Izumi comenzaron a explicarles lo que habían descubierto durante su investigación. Por su parte Haruna se dedicó a ver si los chicos no estaban muy lastimados y Natsumi trato de convencer a Endou para que se diera por vencido pero el portero decidió continuar.

Para el segundo tiempo Endou se cambió de guantes y salió a jugar utilizando los guantes de su abuelo.

No hubo mucha diferencia entre el primer y segundo tiempo ya que Aphrodi atacaba sin descanso a Endou y Ryou pero ninguno de ellos se rendía lo que hizo que Aphrodi empezara a sentir los efectos secundarios del agua sagrada.

"¡Te demostrare el verdadero poder de un Dios!" dijo el capitán de Zeus bastante enfadado "God Knows"

Ryou intento levantarse para detener el tiro pero su cuerpo no respondía como él quería, y para más sorpresa, repentinamente Endou le dio la espalda a Aphrodi. En ese instante una gran energía rodeo a Endou, el portero finalmente logro usar "Majin The Hand" para detener la poderosa técnica de Aphrodi y eso levanto mucho el ánimo del equipo.

"Endou dame el balón" dijo Ryou mientras batallaba por ponerse de pie. Endou aunque al principio no quiso, al ver la determinación de su compañero le dio el pase. Ryou comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería rival aunque con mucho esfuerzo debido a su cansancio. Kidou e Ichinose le ayudaron en su jugada hasta que finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para tirar.

"_Esta técnica es el comienzo_" se dijo a si mismo Ryou preparándose para tirar. Aprovechando que el balón aun iba en el aire, Ryou peliblanco goleo el balón con su talón al tiempo que una enorme cantidad de energía lo comenzó a rodear como si un rayo le hubiera caído, después de eso con un tiro lanzo el balón hacia directo hacia la portería de Zeus.

"Lightning Slash" dijo Haruna emocionada al ver la nueva técnica de Ryou.

"Felicidades hermanito" dijo Asuka con una sonrisa desde la tribuna. El tiro pudo fácilmente vencer el poder del "Tsunami Wall" del arquero de Zeus y le dio el primer tanto a Raimon.

Zeus intento anotar más goles pero Endou detuvo sus tiros con su nueva técnica, además de Ryou haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano les robo el balón en algunas ocasiones.

Kidou fue el siguiente en anotar usando tiro combinado entre el "Twin Boost" y el "Fire Tornado" en tres ocasiones veces para poner el marcador 4-4. Para al final una combinación entre "The Fenix" y "Fire Tornado" le diera la victoria a Raimon 5-4.

Nadie podía creer que habían podido vencer al equipo de Zeus, pero después de un rato los chicos comenzaron a festejar.

"¡Lo logramos!" grito Endou, mientras todos se reunían a festejar con su capitán.

El equipo continuo festejando afuera del estadio, a excepción de Domon e Ichinose que habían ido a ver a Nishigaki. Aunque después de un tiempo Goenji fue al hospital a darle la buena noticia a su hermana.

Los chicos abordaron el autobús y regresaron a la escuela disfrutando el viaje de regreso, aunque no sabían lo que les esperaba en el regreso.

* * *

_Ryou: ¡Yay! ¡lo logramos!_

_Endou: logramos vencer a Zeus, Kidou._

_Kidou: si, todo fue gracias al esfuerzo del equipo._

_Haruna: onii-chan, Ryou-san Felicidades_

_Izumi: Kidou-kun, chicos, Felicidades._

_Ichinose: ¡chicos vamos a festejar!_

_Todos: ¡Si!_

___Endou: muy bien entonces por ahora _nos despedimos y recuerden_ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Goenji: todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Kidou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	9. Aparece una amenaza fuera de este mundo

_Hola a todos!_

_el capitulo 9 esta listo. Aqui comienza la saga del instituto alien, donde habra nuevos miembros en el equipo de Raimon, asi como algunas sorpresas._

_Asi que en este inicio de saga sere yo quien haga la acostumbrada introducción, así que:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___y bien sin mas preambulos_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el capítulo nueve de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Los chicos seguían festejando, sin embargo una vez que regresaron, toda su felicidad se fue al ver como su escuela se encontraba en ruinas.

"¿Qué le sucedió a la escuela?" dijo Endou al ver toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Al inspeccionar el lugar, los chicos se encontraron con los legendarios miembros de los súper once, quienes se encontraban bastante malheridos y les explicaron que todo había sido obra de los extraterrestres.

"Es difícil creer que esto haya pasado tan rápido" dijo Ryou viendo el panorama.

De repente frente al grupo, unos balones de color negro con morado cayeron del cielo y después de un enorme destello de luz salido del balón, aparecieron 3 seres, una chica de cabellos rosados, un chico enorme de cabellos azules y un chico de complexión más normal y cabellera verde.

"¿Ustedes son los extraterrestres?" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido por la repentina aparición de esos sujetos.

El sujeto de cabello verde comenzó a explicar algunas cosas, como que provenían de un lejano planeta llamado Alíen y que venían a demostrar quién era el mejor a través del futbol soccer. Endou se molestó bastante por las acciones de esos sujetos y rápidamente los retó a un partido de soccer, pero los alíens simplemente se fueron de ahí no sin antes dar una pequeña demostración de su poder, mandando a volar a Endou y a los demás y de paso destruyendo el cuarto del club de soccer.

Cuando Endou despertó, los chicos simplemente fueron a ver lo que quedo del club. En ese momento tanto Natsumi como Aki recibieron una llamada. Aki hablaba con Ichinose quien le conto que los alíens también habían atacado la escuela de su amigo Nishigaki. Mientras que Natsumi habla con su padre, quien les informo que los extraterrestres estaban en la secundaria Kazamino porque los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces para ir a desafiarlos.

Al parecer llegaron ahí justo a tiempo, ya que estaban a punto de destruir la secundaria Kazamino debido a que el equipo de esa escuela se rehusó a aceptar el desafío de los extraterrestres, por lo que Raimon decidió tomar su lugar en ese reto.

"¿Ustedes no juegan con esos balones?" pregunto Endou al ver como el chico de pelo verde enviaba a uno de los jugadores de Kazamino por un balón.

"Olvídalo, hemos decidido jugar a su nivel" respondió el extraterrestre de manera que hizo a enfadar a Endou.

"Tranquilízate Endou, no te dejes llevar por tu ira" dijo Hibiki quien iba llegando acompañado por Ryou y las chicas.

"Recuerden que ni Goenji ni Ichinose ni Domon están aquí. Eso significa que Someoka será el único delantero. ¿Podrán jugar así?" dijo Natsumi bastante preocupada.

"No te preocupes" dijo Someoka.

"Claro. Además, cuentas con mi apoyo" continuo Kidou.

"Además Someoka no será el único delantero, yo jugare con él" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos.

"Aun no estás del todo bien para poder jugar no debemos correr riesgos" dijo Hibiki tratando de hacer entraren razón al peliblanco, pero el chico ya estaba junto a sus demás compañeros.

"Muchas gracias muchachos" fue lo único que dijo Endou al ver el apoyo de sus compañeros.

"Quiero saber el nombre de todos. Nosotros somos el equipo se Raimon y yo soy Endou Mamoru el capitán." Dijo el portero antes de comenzar el juego.

"Nuestra dimensión es muy distinta a la suya, así que lo hare entendible para ustedes" dijo el capitán del otro equipo "Nuestra escuela se llama el Instituto Alíen. Y el nombre de nuestro equipo es Tormenta Géminis. Mi nombre es Reize" dijo el peliverde presentándose ante los chicos de Raimon.

Después de esta introducción, el partido comenzó de inmediato, con el capitán de Kazamino como el árbitro. El saque inicial fue para Raimon quien inmediatamente se fue al ataque, pero los chicos de Tormenta Géminis ni siquiera se movieron. Someoka intento usar su "Dragon Crash" pero Reize lo bloqueo y desde esa distancia realizo un tiro que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Endou de usar su mano demoniaca por lo que el marcador comenzó a subir.

El juego se reanudo pero los chicos de Raimon no eran rivales para las habilidades de los extraterrestres, quienes aumentaban el marcador con mucha facilidad.

Ryou a pesar de su cansancio logro realizar su nuevo "Lightning Slash" pero al igual que con el tiro de Someoka, Reize lo regreso fácilmente haciendo que golpeara a Ryou de lleno en el estómago.

"¡Ryou!" gritaron los chicos al ver como el peliblanco caía al suelo después de un golpe tan duro, pero el simplemente se puso de pie aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

El partido continuo y los alíens fácilmente anotaban goles y en cuestión de minutos el marcador ya estaba 12-0 a su favor, además de que Shido termino lesionado.

"¡Cambio de jugador!" grito alguien que resulto ser Goenji. Megane entro a ayudar a llevar a Shido a la banca y ahora Goenji jugaría como delantero y Ryou cubriría el lugar de Shido.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y pronto los de Tormenta Géminis anotaron su gol número 16.

Someoka y Goenji usaron el "Dragon Tornado" pero Reize lo regreso fácilmente dirigiéndolo a Sombra quien recibió un duro golpe que incluso lo mando hasta la portería. Debido al daño tuvieron que hacer un cambio de jugador para evitar que se lastimara todavía más.

Los extraterrestres siguieron subiendo el marcador y lastimando a todos los chicos de Raimon, mientras que Hibiki, Megane y las chicas no podían hacer nada más que observar como por toda la cancha los chicos estaban derribados.

Kazemaru y Endou estaban justo frente a la portería y Reize quiso acabarlos de una vez haciendo un tiro má0s fuerte de lo normal. Pero antes de que los golpeara Ryou se puso delante para detener el tiro. El peliblanco utilizo su "Hero Shield" pero este fue vencido fácilmente y nuevamente Ryou se llevó un gran impacto que incluso lo envió a la portería con todo y balón anotando así el gol 20 del instituto alíen. En ese momento Reize dio por terminado el partido y procedió a destruir la secundaria Kazamino ante la mirada frustrada de Endou.

Al día siguiente Endou, Aki e Izumi fueron a ver a los chicos que se encontraban en el hospital debido a los fuertes golpes que recibieron durante el juego. Shori, Handa, Sombra, Shido y Max se sentían bastante mal por no haber podido ganar el partido, pero Endou les dio ánimos aunque por dentro aún estaba furioso.

Después de eso, los tres se fueron a la escuela Raimon donde se encontraron con Natsumi, Goenji, Haruna, Kidou y Ryou.

"Pase lo que pase, nunca perdonare al Instituto Alíen. El futbol no es para destruir edificios ni perjudicar a la gente" dijo el capitán Endou.

"Opino lo mismo, cuentas conmigo Endou." dijo Goenji.

"Es el único motivo por el que estamos aquí. Para enfrentarlos una vez más y derrotarlos sin piedad" dijo el estratega de Raimon.

Aki, Izumi y Natsumi miraban sonrientes a los chicos, pero Haruna no pudo evitar mirar algo preocupada a Ryou quien simplemente se encontraba viendo hacia lo que quedaba de la escuela.

"No se olviden de nosotros" dijo Someoka quien iba llegando junto con los jugadores restantes del equipo. Todos estaban determinados a detener a Tormenta Géminis.

En ese momento, Hibiki y el subdirector llegaron a hablar con los muchachos, y para eso los llevaron a una habitación especial del Salón Relámpago donde el padre de Natsumi les explico que iban a formar el equipo más fuerte del universo, lo que en un principio emociono a los muchachos hasta que se enteraron que no sería Hibiki quien los entrenaría. En ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello negro. Ella era Hitomiko Kira la nueva entrenadora de Raimon, según lo dicho por el señor Raimon. Su simple presencia intimido a algunos de los chicos y molestando a otros. Ryou parecía algo asustado, al parecer la actitud de la nueva entrenadora le recordaba mucho a su hermana, aunque esto también lo tenía algo emocionado.

Cuando todos estaban listos para partir, vieron en las noticias que Tormenta Géminis había atacado en la ciudad de Nara y secuestrado al primer ministro Zaizen. Los chicos no se lo pensaron 2 veces y se decidieron a ir a investigar el suceso. Para esto, el presidente Raimon les mostro su nuevo transporte, La Caravana Relámpago. Los chicos quedaron maravillados con ella pero rápidamente tuvieron que abordar para partir hacia Nara.

"¿Nerviosa Haruna?" dijo Ryou a la peliazul.

"Si un poco" admitió algo apenada la chica de gafas "Ni siquiera el Lightning Slash pudo contra ellos" continuo Haruna. Al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo, la joven trato de disculparse pero Ryou simplemente sonrió y volteo a mirar la ventana.

"Eso solo lo hace más interesante" susurro el peliblanco de una manera muy inusual en el llamando la atención de todos en la caravana.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Natsumi casi de inmediato.

"nada, simples locuras mías" respondió Ryou para después acomodarse en su asiento e intentar dormir "Despiértenme cuando lleguemos"

"¿Qué le pasa?" dijo Natsumi algo molesta pero decidió no darle importancia.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje los chicos finalmente llegaron a Nara, aunque al principio no los dejaban pasar, una llamada del papá de Natsumi arreglo todo.

"Me sorprende las influencias que tiene el papá de Natsumi" dijo Domon mientras la castaña le agradecía por teléfono a su padre.

"Malditos no se saldrán con la suya" dijo Someoka al ver el estado en el que habían dejado el parque.

"Pase lo que pase tenemos que encontrar alguna pista" dijo Endou volteando a ver a sus compañeros. Los chicos asintieron y se dispersaron, quedando únicamente Natsumi, Ryou y la entrenadora.

De repente Ryou e Izumi vieron pasar frente a ellos a Kabeyama y Megane perseguidos por un venado, hasta que ambos chicos de Raimon terminaron cayendo en un lago, donde Kabeyama encontró un balón oscuro como los que usan los extraterrestres.

"¡No se muevan!" grito un hombre repentinamente. Cuando los chicos voltearon a ver quién había sido, vieron frente a ellos a un grupo de personas con trajes negros "¡No escaparan! Extraterrestres del Instituto Alíen" concluyo aquel hombre. Los chicos quedaron atónitos al ver que los habían confundido con los extraterrestres.

"Espere señor…" dijo Endou tratando de explicar la situación.

"¡Silencio! Ese balón obscuro es una prueba contundente." Dijo aquel hombre. El y Endou siguieron discutiendo por un rato hasta que alguien más llego al lugar.

"¡¿En dónde están esos monstruos?- grito una chica de cabellos rosado apareciendo por detrás de los hombres de negro que resultaron ser el escuadrón de seguridad del primer ministro. Endou también trato de convencerla, mientras que la chica examinaba atentamente a los chicos de Raimon, al principio parecía creer las palabras de Endou pero al final también empezó a acusar a los chicos de ser del instituto alíen.

Después de una discusión un poco infantil entre la chica y Endou, decidieron llegar al acuerdo de arreglar este asunto por medio de un partido de soccer.

* * *

_bueno este fue el primer capitulo de la saga del instituto alien._

_¿cual es el objetivo que Ryou menciono ates del partido contra Zeus? ¿a que se referia cuando dijo que Lightning Slash era el inicio? ¿porque Ryou estaba tan enojado antes del partido contra Tormenta Geminis?_

_apartir de aqui conoceremos mas del pasado misterioso de Izumi y Ryou asi que sigan con nosotros para que conozcan mas acerca de estos chicos._

_recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	10. Un equipo de alta seguridad

_Hola lectores!_

_el capitulo 10 ya esta aqui. _

_Ryou: ¡Yay!¡que emocionante!_

_*Ryou fue noqueado por Izumi como de costumbre*_

_Natsumi: Como siempre ya esta causando un escandalo_

_Izumi: al menos ya se tranquilzo. Jerry-san puede continuar._

_Gracias Izumi-san, Natsumi-san... ejem...Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_Bueno y ahora para este capitulo, quiero pedirle a Toko-san que nos haga el honor de dar el típico aviso. _

_Toko: no es necesario que seas tan formal, solo llamame Toko. y con respecto a mi tarea:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Merci Toko-chan_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el capítulo DIEZ de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Endou y los chicos de Raimon se encontraban listos en la cancha esperando iniciar el partido. Los chicos estaban tratando de pensar en una estrategia para su partido. Haruna rápidamente busco información acerca de ellos en su laptop.

"SP Fixers, son aficionados del futbol pero su principal tarea es proteger al primer ministro Zaizen" dijo Haruna viendo su laptop.

"Ya veo, obtienen su condición física a través del futbol" dijo Ichinose.

"No tengo idea de cómo vamos a enfrentarlos" dijo Kurimatsu algo preocupado.

"Entrenadora, ¿tiene algún consejo que pueda darnos?" pregunto Kabeyama igual de preocupado.

"Jueguen como ustedes crean conveniente" respondió secamente la entrenadora para después irse a la banca.

"Seguramente la entrenadora quiere ver nuestro estilo de futbol" dijo Kidou viendo a sus compañeros.

"Así es, después de todo es el primer partido que dirige" dijo Goenji.

"Lo único que hay que hacer es ser cuidadosos con la formación ¿cierto?" dijo Izumi uniéndose a la platica

"y como sugieres que la arreglemos" pregunto Ichinose a la chica rubia.

"Démosle prioridad a la defensa" dijo Endou sujetando su barbilla.

"No, tendremos dos centros, Domon y Kazemaru para fortalecer la ofensiva" dijo Kidou sorprendiendo al capitán. "Me preocupa obtener una mayor puntuación" explico el estratega.

"Ahora veo, eso disminuirá sus oportunidades para anotar un gol" dijo Kazemaru.

"Además tenemos a Endou y a Ryou protegiendo la portería así que podemos estar tranquilos para enfocarnos en el ataque, ¿no es así muchachos?" dijo Kidou. Todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo con Kidou y se fueron a acomodar en sus respectivas posiciones.

El señor Furukabu fue el árbitro del partido y cuando dio el silbatazo inicial Raimon fue el cargado de dar la patada inicial. Rápidamente los chicos iniciaron su ofensiva e Ichinose se encargó de llevar el balón hacia la portería contraria para después darle un pase a Someoka, pero el delantero fue detenido por la defensa y su técnica "Body Shield".

"Su defensa es increíble" dijo Haruna.

"Si, muy sólida diría yo" dijo Natsumi dándole la razón a su amiga.

"No me esperaba menos de unos guardaespaldas" agrego Izumi.

Raimon continúo atacando, pero la fuerte defensa de los SP Fixers no los dejaba hacer mucho, la única oportunidad que tuvieron fue con Someoka, aunque su "Dragon Crash" fue fácilmente bloqueado por la técnica del portero, el "Safety Protect".

A partir de ese punto, los SP Fixers decidieron comenzar su ataque. Kazemaru y Kabeyama fueron burlados fácilmente dándoles la oportunidad de hacer un tiro directo. Endou se preparó para usar su "Bakuretsu Punch" pero Ryou se puso frente a él.

"Yo me hago cargo de esto Endou-kun" dijo Ryou preparándose para detener el tiro. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver como Ryou tenía el puño apuntando hacia el cielo, para después dar un puñetazo al suelo.

"¡Thunder Guard!" dijo Haruna al ver como varios rayos cayeron frente al peliblanco creando una barrera que detuvo el tiro de los SP Fixers. Las chicas la miraron un poco sorprendidas mientras que Megane se veía algo molesto de que le hubiera puesto nombre a la nueva técnica de Ryou por segunda vez.

"Bien hecho Ryou" dijo Aki muy emocionada en la banca.

"Puso en su lugar a esos adultos" dijo Izumi igual de emocionada. Natsumi simplemente asintió y la entrenadora Hitomiko miraba interesada al peliblanco, quien rápidamente le hizo un pase a Someoka peor antes de que el delantero pudiera tirar la pelirrosa lo detuvo usando su propia técnica "The Tower". En ese momento, la entrenadora se dio cuenta de que Someoka estaba jugando mal debido a un dolor en su pierna derecha.

El partido continuo por unos minutos pero nadie fue capaz de marcar alguna diferencia en el marcador.

Durante el medio tiempo los chicos se dedicaron más a reponer sus energías que a planear alguna estrategia hasta que la entrenadora atrajo su atención.

"Escuchen. Les diré mi plan para el segundo tiempo" dijo la entrenadora con su usual seriedad "Someoka, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, quiero que ustedes se queden en la banca." Dijo Hitomiko dejando sorprendido a todo el equipo.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" dijo Endou antes que sus demás compañeros

"Los demás se encargaran de cubrir a sus compañeros ¿queda claro?" dijo la entrenadora ignorando al capitán.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en la banca?" dijo Someoka bastante molesto.

"Lo siento, pero no me parece lógico su plan. Estamos en una situación sumamente difícil" continuo Kazemaru quien estaba igual de molesto que el delantero.

"¿Fue porque esos sujetos me derribaron?" dijo Kabeyama, aunque él estaba algo apenado.

"Espere por favor, así no podremos jugar bien" dijo Kidou tratando de convencer a la entrenadora.

"Te equivocas. Es la mejor forma" dijo Hitomiko dándole la espalda al estratega y marchándose de ahí.

"¿En qué diablos está pensando?" dijo Kidou bastante molesto.

"Lo único que hay que hacer es juntar nuestros talentos y podremos reemplazar a los jugadores que sean" comento Endou tratando de animar a sus compañeros.

"El capitán tiene razón, lo único que deben hacer es dar su mejor esfuerzo" dijo Izumi acercándose a los chicos.

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar y los chicos ya iban a entrar al campo pero la entrenadora detuvo a Ryou.

"Tú también te quedaras en la banca" dijo la entrenadora viendo al joven peliblanco, el joven peliblanco simplemente apretó los puños y regreso a la banca resignado.

Durante el segundo tiempo el ritmo de juego marcho mejor que antes a pesar de tener solo siete jugadores en la cancha, pero Kidou aún no podía entender la estrategia de la entrenadora. Mientras en la banca Someoka era el único que se estaba quejando.

"¡Que coraje! ¡Sería ridículo si ganamos así!" grito Someoka llamando la atención de casi todos en la banca.

"Atención chicas" dijo Hitomiko sin hacer caso al berrinche del delantero "Traigan hielo para estos tres" concluyo la entrenadora ante la mirada de sorpresa de las cuatro chicas.

"Los descubrieron" dijo Ryou burlonamente mientras las chicas atendían la orden de la entrenadora.

"También traigan unas vendas para este niño" dijo Hitomiko ignorando a Ryou. "Vi cuando te sujetabas el costado" le susurro al peliblanco quien simplemente se sonrojo.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que los cuatro estaban bastante heridos. Someoka tenía una lesión en su tobillo derecho, Kazemaru en la rodilla izquierda, Kabeyama en la espalda y Ryou en el costado derecho.

"_El movimiento de esos tres me parece algo torpe. Sin ellos la estrategia del juego fue más fácil de realizar, aunque no me esperaba que Ryou también estuviera lastimado_" se dijo Kidou a si mismo.

"Ya entiendo. No quiso que se esforzaran para no empeorar sus lesiones." Dijo Endou al ver como las chicas curaban a los que estaban en la banca.

"De ese modo hace que el enemigo avance dejando así más espacio para atacar" dijo Goenji cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

El juego continuo y los chicos de Raimon una vez más casi reciben un gol pero Endou lo bloqueo con "Majin The Hand"

"¡Rápido Endou! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" grito Aki al ver que Endou aún no soltaba el balón.

Al escuchar esto, Endou rápidamente le hizo un pase a Kidou. El y Kidou se encargaron de llevar el balón hacia adelante para después darle un pase a Ichinose, quien engaño a la defensa fingiendo que usaría "The Fenix", pero realmente fue un pase hacia Kidou. El estratega burlo la defensa usando su "Ilusion Ball" y justo antes del final, Goenji se encargó de meter el gol de la victoria usando su "Fire Tornado".

Después del partido, la chica de cabellera rosa, cuyo nombre era Zaizen Toko, les explico que ella ya sabía que se trataba del equipo de Raimon, y que la única razón por la que los desafío fue porque buscaba a un equipo fuerte que la ayudara a rescatar a su padre. Endou y los demás no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptar ayudarla, pero en ese momento, en una pantalla que había en el parque, aparecieron los jugadores de Tormenta Géminis lanzando un reto que no podían rechazar debido a que si lo hacían serian destruidos, o al menos lo que ellos consideraban como 'destruido'

"Confirmado" dijo uno de los SP Fixers "Localizamos a los extraterrestres, la señal viene de la televisora Nara"

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por esos extraterrestres" dijo Endou mientras todos ya preparaban para subir a la caravana relámpago e ir a enfrentar a Tormenta Géminis.

Después de un breve viaje, los chicos llegaron a la televisora y fueron inmediatamente a la azotea del edificio donde encontraron al equipo de extraterrestres.

"¿Cómo es que hay una cancha de soccer en la azotea de una televisora?" dijo Ryou al ver el escenario en el que se encontraban, aunque nadie le prestó atención a su comentario.

"¡Los estábamos buscando!" dijo Endou al ver a Reize frente a él.

"¿Nos buscaban? Creo que les dimos a entender que no son de nuestro nivel, pero veo que ustedes terrícolas deben recibir una lección, para entender lo grandioso que es nuestro poder" dijo Reize con su usual arrogancia.

"¡No dejaremos que conquisten nuestro planeta! Lo que buscamos es tener la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro contra ustedes" dijo Endou bastante emocionado, sorprendiendo a Reize.

"No puedo aceptar. Ya se los advertimos, nosotros utilizamos el futbol para desafiar a los terrícolas de una manera civilizada" dijo Reize bastante tranquilo.

"No veo nada civilizado en destruir las escuelas de los demás" dijo Ryou, el portero de Tormenta Géminis le lanzo una mirada amenazante al peliblanco pero el único que salió asustado fue Megane quien se escondió detrás de Kabeyama.

"De acuerdo, pero que les quede claro que no tienen el nivel para enfrentarnos" dijo Reize ignorando a Ryou quien no sabía si enojarse o sentirse mal de que ya había sido ignorado varias veces.

"¡Yo también jugare!" dijo Toko quitándose su traje y mostrando así su uniforme de Raimon.

"Al parecer yo no jugare en este partido" dijo Megane bastante aliviado pero no le duro mucho.

"Megane, tu cubrirás la posición de Ryou en el campo" dijo la entrenadora sorprendiendo a todo el equipo.

"¡Pero entrenadora yo…!" dijo Ryou bastante frustrado.

"Esa es mi decisión final y no hay discusión" dijo la entrenadora interrumpiendo bruscamente al peliblanco. El chico simplemente se resignó y se alejó de los chicos.

"Toko te encargo la defensa" dijo Ryou tranquilamente para después sentarse en la banca como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Que chico tan raro_" pensó Toko algo sorprendida pero simplemente se reunió con los demás a pensar su estrategia.

"Su arma secreta es su velocidad, existe la posibilidad de que intercepten los pases largos. Será mejor que demos pases cortos" explico Kidou, los chicos aceptaron su estrategia y se formaron en el campo, listos para volver a enfrentarse a Tormenta Géminis.

* * *

_Toko: Sabia que Raimon era un equipo muy fuerte._

_Endou: Ustedes también son muy fuertes._

_Ryou: especialmente esa tecnica tuya Toko._

_Izumi: pero... ¿creen que este bien que los chicos jueguen estando lastimados?_

_Kazemaru: No hay problema estaremos bien_

_Someoka: ademas hay que vengar a nuestros compañeros que están en el hospital._

_Haruna: ¡ese es el espíritu muchachos!_

_Megane: por cierto Otonashi-san... ¿como es que tu conocias el nombre de la tecnica de Ryou-kun?_

_Endou: ahora que lo mencionas... Haruna tambien sabia el nombre de esa tecnica que uso en el partido contra Zeus_

_Ryou: EJEM...creo que mejor __nos despedimos por ahora._

_Haruna: cierto Ryou-senpai, recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Ryou: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	11. Un triste adios

_Damas y Caballero __les presento: el capitulo 11_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews. Ademas de que como ya lo comento Yuri-san, habrá un nuevo OC que vendrá a hacer algo especial al equipo de Raimon ademas de unas cuantas sorpresas._

_Para este capitulo, contamos con el honor contar con Hitomiko-san para dar el típico aviso._

_Hitomiko: Esto no estaba en mi contrato, pero creo que no tengo otra opcion_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Arigatou Hitomiko-san_

**_Y a continuación los dejo con el capítulo once de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

"Toko te encargo la defensa" dijo Ryou tranquilamente para después sentarse en la banca como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Que chico tan raro_" pensó Toko pero simplemente se reunió con los demás a pensar su estrategia.

"Su arma secreta es su velocidad, existe la posibilidad de que intercepten los pases largos. Será mejor que demos pases cortos" explico Kidou, los chicos aceptaron su estrategia y se formaron en el campo, listos para volver a enfrentarse a Tormenta Géminis.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el rubio delantero de Raimon no paraba de mirar a tres sujetos que se encontraban en el fondo del campo y no pudo evitarse sentirse algo preocupado.

Con uno de los SP Fixers como árbitro, el partido comenzó y Raimon dio la patada de salida. Los chicos avanzaban dando pases cortos aunque cuando Toko le quiso hacer un pase a Goenji, la defensa lo intercepto y rápidamente llevaron el balón hasta la portería de Raimon.

"_Sé que no puedo usar 'Majin The Hand' para detener su tiro, así que usare la 'God Hand'_" pensó Endou al ver a Diam era quien llevaba el balón. El tiro del delantero extraterrestre golpeo fuertemente a Endou y de paso poniendo el marcador 1-0. Kidou logro interceptar un pase de los extraterrestres y rápidamente le dio un pase a Goenji. El delantero utilizo su "Fire Tornado" pero en ese momento volteo a ver a aquellos misteriosos sujetos, lo que rompió su concentración e hizo que su tiro chocara contra el travesaño.

"¿Goenji ha fallado?" dijo Someoka bastante sorprendido.

"Pero si Goenji nunca falla sus tornados de fuego" comento Megane igual de sorprendido.

Aquellos misteriosos sujetos solo sonrieron, mientras que los chicos de Raimon estaban muy sorprendidos. En ese momento, Kidou se acercó a Kazemaru y luego a Goenji y les pidió que lo a

El partido continuo y Raimon seguía sin poder hacer alguna jugada, además de que Goenji perdía constantemente el balón, lo que Tormenta Géminis aprovechaba para convertir en más goles a su favor. Las chicas veían desde la banca como los chicos seguían siendo golpeados sin piedad mientras que Ryou solo apretaba los puños, cada que se intentaba poner de pie un fuerte dolor en su costado lo mantenía sentado.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Ryou soltando un puñetazo a la banca. Hitomiko solo miraba de reojo al peliblanco pero inmediatamente regresaba la mirada al campo.

"_¿en verdad no tienen algún punto débil?_" se dijo a sí mismo el estratega aunque ese momento pudo notar algo en los movimientos del equipo extraterrestre. El juego avanzo un poco más y de repente Kidou se acerco a Kazemaru y luego a Goenji para pedirles que lo apoyaran con su idea. Al ver esto Hitomiko sonrió cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ryou.

"¿Acaso subestimaba el talento del mejor estratega de todo Japón?" dijo Ryou levemente para que solo la entrenadora la escuchara, aunque esta simplemente lo ignoro. "Creo que ya me empecé a acostumbrar a esto" dijo lamentándose el peliblanco.

El juego se reinició con un saque de portería de los extraterrestres quienes a base de pases iban llevando el balón hacia adelante, pero Kidou nuevamente les robo el balón, y esta vez se lo dio a Kazemaru y a Goenji para que hicieran la veleta de fuego, pero una vez el tiro fallo pasando muy por encima de la portería y para colmo Goenji cayo de lleno al suelo.

El primer tiempo termino con un marcador de 13-0 a favor de los extraterrestres. Durante el descanso Kidou les explico que Tormenta Géminis tenía un patrón de ataque para poder mantener la formación bien balanceada.

"Aunque sepan su patrón de ataque ustedes no tienen la velocidad suficiente" dijo la entrenadora matando la emoción de los muchachos.

"¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?" preguntó el capitán de Raimon.

"Lo que deben hacer es alinear toda la defensa del equipo para atacarlos" respondió Hitomiko con una sonrisa.

"Eso quiere decir que no habrá defensa. Si ellos logran llegar hasta la portería será una derrota segura" dijo Kazemaru algo molesto.

"No es como si pudieras remontar una diferencia de 13 goles" dijo Ryou con las manos en la nuca.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Someoka bastante molesto tomando por el cuello al peliblanco y sacudiéndolo fuertemente mientras que Ryou no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor, pero simplemente se quitó de un manotazo al delantero pelirrosado.

"Simplemente hagan todo lo posible para que no avancen" dijo la entrenadora ignorando a Someoka y Ryou para después darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse.

"¿Qué le pasa a su entrenadora?" pregunto la chica pelirrosa algo molesta.

"No sé a qué se refiere. Pero me parece una gran idea, además después de su última estrategia pudimos ganar en el último partido" dijo Endou tratando de animar a su equipo.

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir al campo cuando Megane fue detenido por Ryou.

"yo jugare el segundo tiempo" dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mano en el hombro de Megane.

"Ryou-senpai espera…" dijo Haruna tratando de convencer a su amigo.

"Déjalo que haga lo que quiera" dijo secamente la entrenadora sentada desde la banca.

"Tranquila, unos simples extraterrestres no pueden detenerme" dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de la peliazul. "por cierto... seria mejor si me dijeras solamente Ryou, no me gustan mucho las formalidades" dijo levemente Ryou para que solo Haruna lo oyera. El chico simplemente le guiño el ojo y entro al campo para seguir con el partido, la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que Natsumi, Aki e Izumi solo miraban la escena bastante sorprendidas por la actitud del peliblanco.

Aunque los chicos no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron hacerle caso a la sugerencia de la entrenadora.

Cuando el segundo tiempo comenzó, los extraterrestres no tardaron en ir al ataque, Diam realizo un tiro en cuanto sonó el silbato, pero Ryou uso su "Thunder Guard" para detener el tiro, aunque su técnica no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo, al menos logro desviarlo de su trayectoria dejando sorprendidos a todos. Aunque desafortunadamente el peliblanco se resentía ligeramente del dolor en su costado.

El juego continuaba y Raimon se esforzaba por meter un gol pero los extraterrestres, les robaban el balón con bastante facilidad, y lo por era que aún no le encontraban sentido a la formación que propuso la entrenadora, y facilito que el instituto alíen subiera el marcador hasta 27-0, el marcador hubiera sido mayor pero Ryou ayudaba a desviar los balones con su "Thunder Guard" pero gracias a su lesión su desgaste era mayor.

"Ustedes tienen un proverbio muy famoso y dice así… No hay peor sordo que él no quiere oír" dijo Reize viendo directamente a Endou. "Con esto entenderán lo débiles que son" continuo el capitán de Tormenta Géminis mientras preparaba su tiro especial. En ese momento un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar en dirección a Reize.

"¿Qué es ese poder?" pregunto Kazemaru bastante sorprendido.

"¿será una técnica especial?" dijo Ichinose igual de sorprendido que su compañero.

"¡Astro Break!" dijo Reize mientras pateaba el balón hacia la portería de Raimon.

"¡Endou aléjate de ahí!" grito Ryou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería pero un jugador de Tormenta Géminis le bloqueo el paso.

Endou uso "Majin The Hand" para detener el tiro, pero no fue rival para la poderosa técnica de Reize que incluso logro atravesar la red de la portería y destrozar el balón, además de que Endou se llevó un golpe tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente.

Mientras los chicos se acercaban a ver como se encontraba Endou, los extraterrestres desaparecieron en un destello de luz morada.

_**Esa misma tarde**_

Todo el equipo estaba reunido fuera de la caravana relámpago en el parque donde conocieron a Toko.

"Lo siento amigos, no debí haber jugado. Así no habríamos perdido este partido tan importante" dijo Toko muy desanimada.

"No es tu culpa Toko, nosotros no tuvimos la fuerza para enfrentarlos" dijo Kazemaru tratando de levantarle el ánimo a la pelirrosa.

"Sigo sin comprender a la entrenadora. Su estrategia me pareció fuera de lugar" dijo Someoka dando un puñetazo a un árbol cercano. "No es este el momento en el que debes decir algo como te lo dije" le dijo el delantero a Ryou. El peliblanco estaba sentado recargado en una de las llantas de la caravana centrado en su mundo por lo que ignoro el comentario de Someoka quien se molestó por su actitud.

"La entrenadora tenia razón" dijo Kidou llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "aún nos falta mucho para estar al nivel de Tormenta Géminis, además que cuando termino el primer tiempo nuestra resistencia ya estaba al límite, si hubiéramos continuado hasta el final del segundo tiempo ¿se imaginan lo que nos habría pasado?" explico el estratega.

"Nos hubiera pasado lo mismo que a los demás compañeros del equipo" dijo Kazemaru dándose cuenta de lo que Kidou quería decir.

"Entonces ¿la directora hizo eso para protegernos?" preguntó Ichinose.

"No solo eso, la entrenadora uso a esos extraterrestres para que yo pudiera practicar" dijo Endou quien acababa de salir de la caravana.

"¿practicar?" pregunto Ichinose nuevamente.

"La mejor forma de entrenar para detener los goles de esos extraterrestres es practicar directamente con ellos" explico el capitán "Además que me ayudo a acostumbrarme a la velocidad de sus tiros"

"¿Hablas en serio Endou?" pregunto Kazemaru sorprendido por lo que dijo Endou.

"También pude apreciar una de sus técnicas secretas y fue algo increíble, tanto que mis manos no dejan de temblar" dijo Endou muy emocionado "Si entreno lo suficiente podre detener esos tiros sin problema alguno" Al escuchar esto Ryou se puse de pie y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando de repente vio de reojo como la entrenadora se acercaba a ellos.

"Escucha Goenji… Te voy a pedir que de alejes del equipo" dijo repentinamente la entrenadora dejando boquiabiertos a todos. Las reclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban bastante molestos por la decisión de Hitomiko, pero la entrenadora simplemente los ignoro mientras el delantero ya empezaba a irse.

Endou empezó a seguir a Goenji hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo frente a la estatua del parque. Endou hizo hasta lo imposible por convencer al delantero de que no hiciera caso a lo que dijo la entrenadora, pero Goenji simplemente le dio la espalda al portero mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. El rubio delantero comenzó a alejarse mientras que Endou ya no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Goenji!" grito Ryou saliendo de detrás de la estatua del parque sorprendiendo a Endou. "Espero que algún día podamos volver a jugar juntos" dijo sonriendo el peliblanco.

"¡Te estaremos esperando! ¡Buena suerte!" agrego Endou después de escuchar las palabras de Ryou.

_**Mientras en la caravana**_

Los chicos trataban de descubrir las razones de porque la entrenadora había sacado del equipo a Goenji pero ella simplemente ignoraba todo lo que decían.

"¡Ya basta Someoka!" dijo Ryou mientras se acercaba al grupo, y es que el delantero era el que más cuestionaba las decisiones de la entrenadora.

"Ryou tiene razón, nada de esto hará que Goenji regrese" dijo Kidou mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Someoka. Ichinose también apoyo a sus compañeros, por lo que Someoka desquito su coraje pateando el suelo.

Poco después Endou llego, se veía algo deprimido y era más que obvio ya que había tenido que despedirse de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¿y Goenji?" pregunto Ichinose al ver al capitán.

"Se marchó amigos" respondió secamente el portero.

"¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" dijo Someoka bastante molesto.

"Goenji va a regresar" dijo Ryou llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"Ryou tiene razón. Estoy seguro que jugara de nuevo con nosotros" dijo Endou bastante serio.

"Aun así no entiendo porque se comportó así, ahora debemos resignarnos a nuestro fin" dijo Domon.

"Se equivocan. Una despedida no es el fin del mundo, será el inicio del nuevo equipo de Raimon" dijo Endou ya un poco más emocionado. Hitomiko solo miraba la escena cuando de repente

"Mensaje del señor Hibiki" dijo la entrenadora mientras veía su celular para después comenzar a leer en voz alta "Vayan a Hokkaido y pidan que Shiro Fubuki, goleador estrella de Haruken, entre al equipo para incrementar sus habilidades."

Los chicos rápidamente se alistaron para el viaje, mientras la entrenadora resolvía algunos detalles junto al señor Furukabu.

"¿Por qué el entrenador Hibiki quiere que lo incluyamos en el equipo?" dijo Ichinose.

"Creo que yo sé porque" dijo Haruna mientras revisaba su laptop. Inmediatamente todos los chicos se acercaron a echar un vistazo a la información. Debido a que todos se acercaron tanto Endou y Ryou no tuvieron más opción que asomar la cabeza por encima del asiento poniéndose entre Haruna y Natsumi haciendo sentir incomoda a la castaña.

"¿La ventisca asesina de osos?" dijo Someoka leyendo la pantalla.

"Anoto 10 goles en un partido sin la ayuda de nadie" agrego Kidou.

"¿Es tan grande como un oso?" dijo Ichinose algo sorprendido por lo que leyó.

"Muchos lo conocen como la ventisca de nieve" dijo Kazemaru.

"ignorando el detalle de los goles, con esa descripción parece que están hablando de un luchador" dijo Ryou sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado.

"Solo son rumores" dijo Kurimatsu sin creer lo que los demás decían. Natsumi puso su mano en la cabeza de Endou y lo empujo. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Ryou, el peliblanco simplemente se rio y quito su cabeza por cuenta propia.

"¿con esa información puedes decir que sabes todo sobre Fubuki?" preguntó Natsumi a la chica peliazul.

"Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar hasta ahora. No hay registros ni imágenes que comprueben eso" explico Haruna ligeramente nerviosa.

"Aunque no entiendo cómo es que un jugador como el no participo en el torneo Futbol Frontera" dijo Kidou bastante intrigado.

"Entonces ¿porque no vamos y lo comprobamos?" dijo Izumi algo tímida llamando la atención de todos.

"Izumi tiene razón. Veamos de que es capaz ese tal Fubuki" dijo Endou apoyando a la rubia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y terminaron de prepararse para el viaje.

* * *

_Ryou: Bueno... este fue el capitulo de hoy._

_Haruna: espero que les haya gustado._

_Someoka: No es como si hubiera pasado algo bueno_

_Ryou: ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con eso Someoka-kun? *Ryou y Someoka comenzaron a discutir *_

_Izumi: ejem... por cierto Ichinose-san hoy estuviste muy pregunton *algo nerviosa tratando de ignorar a los 2 chicos*_

_Ichinose: creo que si jejejeje_

_Aki: muchachos creo que es hora de despedimos._

_Natumi: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Toko: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: bye!_


	12. Entrenamiento a campo traviesa

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy les traigo el capitulo 12 de este proyecto_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews. _

_Reiji: y yo quiero agradecer a matsura-san es bueno saber que al menos a alguien le gusta mi actitud_

_En fin... el dia de hoy uno de los favoritos del publico nos hara el honor de dar el aviso de hoy. Kazemaru-kun por favor_

_Kazemaru: claro... _

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___Kazemaru: __¿aunque no crees que es mucho decir que soy uno de los favoritos?_

_Escritor: no se... dejemos que el publico nos de su __opinión_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo doce de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon y los invitamos a que le demuestren su apoyo a Kazemaru-kun_**

___Kazemaru: __o-o-¡OYE!_

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

Los chicos habían comenzado su viaje rumbo a Hokkaido. Algunos ya iban durmiendo, otros platicando, algunos otros trabajando y la entrenadora iba leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso hasta que de repente sonó el celular de Toko.

"¿Qué pasa Smith?" dijo Toko contestando el teléfono "¿Qué? ¿Encontraron a mi papá?" dijo la pelirrosa bastante sorprendida, llamando la atención de todos los chicos despiertos y despertando a los que dormían o al menos casi todos ya que Ryou seguía dormido.

Los chicos inmediatamente hicieron una parada para observar un reportaje en la laptop de Haruna. Las chicas trataron de sugerir que Toko fuera a ver a su padre pero la pelirrosa se negó.

"Lo siento, pero no iré a Tokio" dijo Toko sorprendiendo a las chicas.

"Jamás perdonare a esos sujetos" dijo la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a recordar el partido pasado y como atacaban sin piedad a Endou. "Por eso he decidido jugar futbol para derrotarlos. ¡Endou, vamos a luchar juntos!" continuo la defensa. Endou rápidamente accedió a la idea de Toko.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Seremos uno de los mejores equipos de la historia!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado. Las chicas miraban al dúo con un poco de pena, mientras que en el fondo del camión Ryou miraba la escena con un ojo medio abierto.

"_Esos dos se parecen mucho. Este viaje va a ser muy divertido_" pensó Ryou para después volver a dormir.

Después de un rato, la caravana reanudo su camino y sabiendo que era un largo camino hasta Hokkaido, todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A mitad de la noche, Endou se levantó y pudo ver que Ryou también estaba levantándose de su asiento.

"¿Qué pasa Endou-kun?" dijo el peliblanco mientras ambos se acercaban a la entrenadora.

"Entrenadora, quiero pedirle un favor" dijo el joven algo serio. Ryou solo sonrió ya que tenía una leve idea de lo que Endou le pediría, mientras que la entrenadora simplemente miro a Endou sin decir una sola palabra.

"Quiero que por favor regresemos a Tokio. Me gustaría que Toko viera a su padre antes de que continuemos con nuestro viaje" dijo el capitán de Raimon algo serio.

"Me leíste la mente Endou-kun" dijo Ryou después de escuchar la petición del portero.

"Está bien" respondió secamente Hitomiko sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. Endou sonrió y regreso a su asiento y quedo dormido bastante rápido, mientras que Ryou se quedó despierto un poco más de tiempo

"_Será una buena sorpresa para ella_" se dijo Ryou mientras también trataba de dormir.

El viaje continuo por un tiempo más, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

"Despierta" dijo Aki suavemente para cuidar que solo la pelirrosa fuera la que se despertara. La chica se levantó con algo de dificultad pero el sueño se le fue al ver que estaban frente a la oficina del primer ministro Zaizen.

"Endou y Ryou me pidieron que volviéramos para que vieras a tu papá" dijo Aki mientras ambas volteaban a ver como Endou dormía tranquilamente aunque cuando voltearon a ver dónde dormía Ryou, pero solo vieron su lugar vacío por lo que Aki señalo una de las ventanas y de ahí Toko pudo ver como el peliblanco ya estaba entrenando.

"¡Muchas gracias! Iré a verlo" dijo Toko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toko rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, donde estuvo platicando acerca de lo que había ocurrido. El primer ministro trato de convencer a su hija de no arriesgarse contra los extraterrestres, pero la pelirrosa estaba determinada a vengarse por lo que habían hecho. El ministro acepto al ver la determinación de Toko, así que salió a despedir a su hija y de paso platico con un poco con Endou y Ryou quien en ese momento regresaba de entrenar con algunos de los jugadores de los SP Fixers.

"No se preocupe señor, la señorita está en buenas manos" dijo una chica rubia mientras veían al trio de jugadores de Raimon subir a la caravana.

"¡Muchas gracias amigos!" dijo la pelirrosa a sus dos acompañantes, quienes simplemente sonrieron.

Después de esto los chicos reanudaron su viaje rumbo a la isla norte muy animados por conocer a ese goleador estrella y probablemente su futuro compañero.

Los chicos iban platicando muy entretenidos hasta que de repente la caravana se detuvo en un claro.

"¿entrenadora porque nos detuvimos?" pregunto Natsumi mientras que la entrenadora se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver a los muchachos.

"Estar sentados todo el día hará que pierdan condición" dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa. "¡vamos a entrenar un poco!" concluyo la entrenadora mientras discretamente dirigía su mirada hacia Haruna.

"Es cierto, aquí tengo un programa especial para que todos entrenen" dijo la peliazul mostrando una carpeta de color rosa.

"¡Estupendo!" grito Endou aunque rápidamente vio como los demás no estaban tan entusiasmados.

"Me parece bien. Entrenaran independientemente, ¿Qué mejor que enfrentarnos a la naturaleza?" dijo la entrenadora ante la apatía de los chicos de Raimon mientras le arrebataba la carpeta a Haruna y la aventaba detrás suyo.

"Pienso que será mejor entrenar individualmente" dijo inmediatamente Someoka, mientras que Kabeyama apoyo al delantero.

"¡Bien! ¡Entrenemos en las montañas en medio de la naturaleza!" dijo Endou emocionado.

Mientras los chicos se organizaban para ir a entrenar, Ryou salió sin decir una sola palabra para entrenar por su cuenta.

"¿Ryou-senpai?" dijo Haruna al ver al peliblanco bajar de la caravana pero cuando lo quiso alcanzar no lo vio en ningún lado.

Después de la repartición, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu fueron a trotar, Domon fue con Ichinose para ayudarle en su entrenamiento para mejorar su sentido del oído, Someoka y Kidou practicaban sus tiros contra una cascada además que hablaron un poco acerca de la situación reciente con la entrenadora y Goenji, Kazemaru entrenaba para aumentar su velocidad y Endou… bueno él estaba siendo Endou.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo?" dijo Kazemaru al ver a Endou dando vueltas como loco.

"Es un entrenamiento para hacer más rápida la mano demoniaca" dijo Toko mientras veía atentamente al portero.

"Trato de girar más rápido" dijo Endou. El portero se detuvo y se notó fácilmente como estaba bastante mareado por lo que Toko lo ayudo a sujetarse de la cuerda donde entrenaba.

"Yo también entrenare" dijo Toko tomando una cuerda que estaba ahí cerca.

"No creo que sea necesario que tú también lo acompañes" dijo Kazemaru.

"Mi técnica puede ser útil" dijo Toko para después empezar a entrenar juntos.

"Me pregunto si esto nos ayudara" dijo Kazemaru que solo los miraba con pena ajena.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, las chicas se encontraban en la caravana realizando algunos deberes.

"Haruna ¿podrías mostrarme el programa de entrenamiento que mencionaste?" dijo Natsumi muy seria.

"N-no puedo hacerlo" dijo la peliazul tratando esquivar la pregunta de Natsumi.

"Seguramente son hojas en blanco" dijo la castaña tratando de presionar a su amiga.

"Pueees… n-no puedo explicarlo" dijo la más joven de las chicas quien ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Apuesto a que solo fue un plan para que los chicos aceptaran su entrenamiento" dijo Natsumi.

"Ya entendí" dijo Megane sorprendiendo a las cuatro chicas. "aunque les hubieran pedido que entrenaran individualmente no habrían estado de acuerdo, por eso cuando les dijo que tenía un plan los chicos pensaron que sería mejor entrenar por su propia cuenta" explico el chico, mientras Haruna le daba la razón.

"Por cierto Megane-kun no deberías estar entrenando" dijo Aki.

"Les recuerdo que yo soy la parte intelectual del equipo así que no lo necesito" dijo muy orgulloso el joven.

"Entonces ¿podrías ayudarnos?" dijo Natsumi acercándose al chico. Después de eso, los 5 se bajaron y Natsumi les mostro que la caravana venía con cocina integrada, así que se pusieron a preparar arroz al vapor y como paso la última vez, las chicas tuvieron que enseñarle a la señorita Raimon como cocinar, mientras que Megane les ayudo a encender la fogata para calentarlo. Las chicas también se entretuvieron un poco mientras hacían su parte como miembros de Raimon.

Después de unas horas, los chicos se dieron un descanso regresaron a la caravana y se sorprendieron al ver toda la comida que las chicas y Megane habían preparado.

"¿Ya se lavaron las manos?" pregunto Natsumi al ver como los chicos ya se acercaban a la mesa, y para sorpresa de la castaña ya lo habían hecho por lo que empezaron a comer.

"Oigan ¿y la entrenadora?" pregunto Domon al notar la ausencia de Hitomiko.

"Ahora que lo dices, tampoco he visto a Ryou-kun" dijo Izumi, pero en ese momento Ichinose les hizo notar que la entrenadora iba llegando.

"Supongo que sudaron mucho, cerca de aquí hay un baño así que vayan después de bañarse" dijo la entrenadora, los muchachos simplemente se animaron y continuaron comiendo.

Después de comer los chicos fueron a donde la entrenadora les había dicho que estaban los baños. Los primeros en entrar fueron los chicos, aunque mientras ellos se cambiaban Toko decidió entrar de golpe lo que provoco la sorpresa de los muchachos quienes primero se le quedaron viendo, para después dar un fuerte grito.

"no tenían por qué hacer tanto escándalo" dijo Toko una vez que ya todos estaban disfrutando de las aguas termales.

Ya por la noche decidieron continuar divirtiéndose, por lo que hicieron una fogata mientras Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se encargaron de contar chistes para animar la velada. Todo esto les ayudo a relajarse y olvidar toda la presión que tenían debido a los enfrentamientos con el Instituto Alíen, e incluso olvidaron que Ryou no había aparecido en todo el día.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, Natsumi rápidamente se decidió que los chicos dormirían en la caravana mientras que las chicas dormirían en una casa de campaña que se armó sola. Toko quiso ir a dormir con los chicos, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Aki e Izumi quienes la llevaron con ellas a la tienda.

"Toko ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Natsumi una vez que las chicas ya estaban dentro de la tienda

"Dime" respondió la pelirrosa.

"¿Te agrada Endou?" preguntó Natsumi.

"Por supuesto, me cae muy bien" dijo Toko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Ella quiere saber si te gusta" dijo Haruna.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, Endou es un gran amigo. Lo estimo como compañero de equipo" dijo Toko, aclarando la duda de las chicas y haciendo sentir más tranquilas a Aki y a Natsumi.

Mientras tanto, Endou tuvo que salir ya que no podía dormir gracias a los ronquidos de Kabeyama y decidió dormir en el techo de la caravana y poco tiempo después se le unió Domon.

"¿puedo dormir aquí?" dijo Domon mientras subía al techo.

"¿los ronquidos de Kabeyama?" dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo adivinaste?" contesto el defensa.

"Son terribles" dijo Endou mientras reía un poco.

"Qué bueno que me avisan con tiempo, creo que a partir de ahora dormiré aquí" dijo Ryou uniéndose a la conversación. Los dos chicos pudieron ver como Ryou estaba algo herido pero el peliblanco les insistió en que no era gran cosa.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a platicar por un largo rato. De los tres, Endou era el que se veía más emocionado pero su entusiasmo fue fácilmente contagiado a sus otros dos compañeros.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

A muy temprana hora, la entrenadora decidió despertar a todos para continuar con el viaje además de que pidió que los chicos salieran de la caravana para ayudar a las chicas a levantar todo. Los chicos creyeron que Ryou aún no llegaba pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando el peliblanco, quien estaba medio dormido, intento bajar del techo de la caravana pero terminó estrellándose de cara en el piso.

"Típico" fue lo único que dijo Izumi mientras veía con pena ajena como el peliblanco se ponía en pie y ayudaba se fue a recoger algunas cosas que hacían falta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los chicos terminaron rápido con sus tareas y continuaron con el viaje y después de unas cuantas horas, los chicos finalmente llegaron a Hokkaido. Muchos estaban emocionados aunque otros estaban sufriendo porque aun dentro de la caravana podían sentir el fuerte frio.

"¡Wow! ¡Cuánta nieve!" dijo Izumi de una forma algo infantil mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje.

"Parece como si nunca hubieras visto la nieve" dijo Ryou. Izumi se sonrojo levemente y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Aunque en ese instante el señor Furukabu freno bruscamente provocando que Ryou se golpeara el rostro con el respaldo del asiento del frente.

"¿Qué pasa Furukabu-san?" dijo la entrenadora mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Hay un niño" dijo el conductor señalando a un chico de cabellos plateados que estaba al lado del camino. El pobre estaba temblando de frio así que Endou inmediatamente se bajó.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te estas congelando" dijo el capitán de Raimon "Ven sube" dijo invitando al peliplateado.

"G-g-g-gracias" dijo con dificultad el chico de ojos grises ya que el frio era bastante para el.

* * *

_Kazemaru: Este fue el capitulo 12, esperamos que les haya gustado_

_Ryou: ¡YAY! Por fin llegamos a Hokkaido_

_Izumi: ¡Que lindo! *con su tono infantil*_

_Kidou: ¿en serio nunca habias visto la nieve?_

_Izumi: ejem... lo correcto seria decir que nunca he visto TANTA nieve *se sonroja fuertemente*_

_Misterioso chico: vaya, ustedes son un grupo bastante interesante y agradable_

_Endou: gracias. bueno por ahora llego el momento de despedirnos_

_Kazemaru: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Domon: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: bye!_


	13. Yo soy el goleador estrella Fubuki Shiro

_Hola a todos!_

_por hoy les traigo el capitulo 13 esperando que les guste._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_Para hoy, el encargado del aviso sera el chico misterioso del capitulo 12_

_chico misterioso: de acuerdo_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_muchas gracias chico misterioso del capitulo 12, espero ver como sale tu actuacion del dia de hoy_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo trece de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

"Esto es horrible, vean esto por favor" dijo mostrando su laptop a los chicos. Ahí pudieron ver un mensaje de Tormenta Géminis retando a la secundaria Haruken a un partido de futbol.

En ese instante el señor Furukabu freno bruscamente provocando que Ryou se golpeara el rostro con el respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

"¿Qué pasa Furukabu-san?" dijo la entrenadora mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Hay un niño" dijo el conductor señalando a un chico de cabellos plateados que estaba al lado del camino. El pobre estaba temblando de frio así que Endou inmediatamente se bajó.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te estas congelando" dijo el capitán de Raimon "Ven sube" dijo invitando al peliplateado.

"G-g-g-gracias" dijo con dificultad el chico de ojos grises ya que el frio era bastante para él.

El joven subió a la caravana relámpago y se sentó junto a Kidou y Toko.

"¿Aun tienes frio?" pregunto Toko al ver como el chico aun temblaba de frio.

"Descuida ya me siento bien" respondió el chico de cabellos plateados.

"¿oye y que hacías parado en medio de la nada?" preguntó Ryou. El misterioso chico volteo a verlo y trato de contener su risa debido a la gran marca roja que había en el rostro de Ryou.

"Es que ese lugar es sumamente especial para mí. Lo conocen como Kitagamine" dijo el chico, aunque por un momento se mostró un poco triste.

"¿Kitagamine? Creo que conozco ese lugar. Ahí hay muchas avalanchas." Dijo el señor Furukabu viendo al peliplateado por el retrovisor. El joven solo asintió aún más desanimado

"¿Y a dónde vas?" dijo Izumi tratando de distraer al chico.

"Todo derecho como un balón de soccer que acompaña a su jugador" dijo con una sonrisa como parecía que era su costumbre.

"Genial, me gusta tu frase. 'Todo derecho como un balón que acompaña a su jugador'. Oye, ¿tu juegas futbol?" dijo Endou muy animado.

"Sí. Me gusta mucho." Respondió el misterioso chico aun mostrando su sonrisa.

"Perfecto. A mi también me encanta" dijo Endou también con una sonrisa.

"Endou parece un imán de gente que le gusta el soccer" dijo Ryou al ver como se llevaba Endou con ese chico.

En ese momento una de las ruedas la caravana se atoro en la nieve haciendo que esta se sacudiera bruscamente y que la cabeza de Ryou rebotara con la pared. Furukabu-san iba a bajar a revisar pero fue detenido por el chico.

"Mejor no lo haga. El hombre de las nieves vendrá" dijo muy serio el peliplateado.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, mientras Megane quiso investigar por la ventanilla pero termino desmayándose al ver como unas garras impactaban la ventana. Ryou se rio un poco de Megane hasta que empezó a sentir como el oso movía el autobús bruscamente. Las chicas se asustaron bastante hasta que el movimiento se detuvo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que ese misterioso chico ya no estaba en su asiento.

El autobús se volvió a sacudir fuertemente de repente el chico volvió a subir.

"Adelante chicos, ya podemos irnos de aquí" dijo el peliplateado como si nada hubiera pasado

"_acaba de derribar a un oso ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?_" pensó Ryou al ver la cara del chico. Todos lo miraban bastante extrañados, tratando de comprender que había sido lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Furukabu-san comprobó que ya no estaban enterrados en la nieve, continuaron su camino y poco después dejaron al chico cerca de su casa para después recorrer lo que faltaba para llegar a la secundaria Haruken.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" dijo Aki quien estaba de pie junto Ryou, quien se recorrió para dejar que la chica se sentara cómodamente.

"¿Por qué tan pensativa Kino-san?" dijo Ryou a su compañera de asiento.

"Ryou-kun ¿Qué opinas de la entrenadora?" pregunto de manera muy directa la castaña.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" dijo algo extrañado el peliblanco.

"Desde que la entrenadora Hitomiko saco a Goenji del equipo, el ambiente entre los muchachos ha cambiado por completo. Tanto Endou, como Kidou están conformes con la capacidad de la entrenadora. Ichinose y Domon también saben la posición que tiene nuestra nueva líder" explico Aki. "Pero también hay jugadores que no están de acuerdo con su forma de trabajar. Sobre todo Someoka para el no importa lo grandioso que sea ese goleador llamado Fubuki Shiro, jamás podrá reemplazar a Goenji" continuo aunque un poco triste.

"Tal vez puede que la entrenadora parezca un poco sospechosa además de que sus estrategias parecen algo extrañas en ocasiones y nos parezca que su decisión de sacar a Goenji del equipo fue muy equivocada pero si el entrenador Hibiki confía en que ella es quien debe ser nuestra entrenadora entonces no tengo porque dudar de ella" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. "además su actitud me recuerda a Asuka-neesama" dijo esto último con un leve sonrojo mientras que Aki rio recordando el día que la conocieron.

Los dos chicos siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a Haruken. Una vez ahí los chicos fueron a buscar a ese tal Fubuki directamente al club de soccer, donde sus miembros estaban bastante animados por conocer al equipo ganador del torneo Futbol Frontera, lo único malo fue que Fubuki no se encontraba y los chicos de Haruken no se ponían de acuerdo con su ubicación, ya que unos decían que está practicando esquí, otros decían que estaba patinando y los demás creían que estaba practicando trineo.

"Esquía, patina y practica trineo. Por eso puede asesinar osos" dijo Kazemaru.

"Si practica todos esos deportes entonces debe ser un jugador estupendo" comento Endou con su típica emoción.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y una de las chicas, sabiendo que se trataba de Fubuki, fue a avisarle que tenía visita.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba del chico que habían encontrado en el camino.

"¿Tu eres el asesino de osos?" pregunto Someoka que era el más sorprendido de todos.

"ya veo, con que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que a veces las cosas grandes vienen en empaque pequeño" dijo Ryou haciendo que Fubuki riera un poco.

"supongo que los decepcione. Todos los que escuchan esos rumores sobre mi piensan que soy un gigante o algo por el estilo pero en realidad esta es mi verdadera apariencia" dijo Fubuki mientras le extendía la mano a Someoka pero este lo rechazo y salió del lugar seguido por Aki quien quería tranquilizar a su compañero.

"Que dramático" dijo Ryou levemente pero aun así pudo ser escuchado por Izumi quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al peliblanco.

"Por favor discúlpalo, en realidad Someoka es una buena persona" dijo Endou disculpándose en lugar del delantero.

Después de esto, la entrenadora se presentó ante Fubuki y le pido que hablaran un poco ya que ella quería que se uniera al equipo.

Los chicos fueron rumbo a la cancha de la escuela cuando durante en el camino Haruna resbalo con uno de los escalones pero Fubuki la alcanzo a sujetar evitando que cayera.

Después de avanzar un poco más los chicos escucharon un ruido algo extraño pero Endou fácilmente lo identifico como una avalancha y aunque al final resulto ser solo un poco de nieve que cayó del techo, Fubuki parecía estar bastante alterado ya que estaba en el suelo sujetando sus rodillas y temblando, hasta que fue reconfortado por sus compañeros.

"¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto Endou al ver la reacción del peliplateado.

"No es nada amigo" respondió Fubuki tranquilamente.

"A mí me parece un debilucho. Me pregunto si en verdad es un goleador estrella" dijo Toko.

"me apego a mi teoría de que lo grande viene en empaque pequeño" dijo Ryou, quien al parecer no abandonaría su teoría, Toko solo rio ante el comentario y los chicos siguieron bajando.

Al llegar al campo, los chicos vieron asombrados como todo el campo estaba rodeado de nieve.

"¡Increíble!" dijo Izumi maravillada al ver toda la nieve que había. Los chico s solo sonrieron al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara fuertemente.

Después de esto algunos chicos, tanto de Raimon como de Haruken, comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, Megane y Kabeyama construían hombres de nieve pero lo más raro fue ver a Ryou bocabajo en la nieve y actuando como si estuviera nadando.

Mientras tanto en un iglú cercano Endou, Haruna y la entrenadora Hitomiko hablaban con Fubuki y le explicaban la situación actual con el Instituto Alíen y que necesitaban de su talento como jugador para formar el equipo más fuerte del mundo. Fubuki acepto la idea de tener un partido de práctica y rápidamente reunió a los chicos del equipo.

Hitomiko dejo que jugaran como quisieran solo pidió que Ryou jugara como delantero. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la idea pero Kidou rápidamente ajusto la formación para seguir la idea de Hitomiko, la delantera quedó a cargo de Kidou, Someoka y Ryou. En el medio campo Toko, Ichinose y Kazemaru, y por último en la defensa jugarían Domon, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama y Megane.

Mientras que los chicos de Haruken simplemente buscaban disfrutar el partido con el mejor equipo del país.

"Fubuki no da la impresión de ser un goleador estrella" dijo Haruna.

"cierto, cuando Goenji-kun está en el campo da la sensación de que meterá unos cuantos goles" agrego Izumi. Mientras que Natsumi solo asintió.

Los dos equipos entraron al campo de juego y asumieron sus posiciones para comenzar pero los chicos de Raimon se sorprendieron al ver que Fubuki iba a jugar como defensa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ese engreído jugara como defensa?" dijo Someoka bastante molesto.

"¿Entonces Fubuki no juega como delantero?" pregunto Kidou.

"Ahora es defensa" dijo un delantero de Haruken haciendo que Someoka se molestara un poco más.

"Gracias capitán obvio" dijo Ryou burlonamente al escuchar al jugador de Haruken.

Kidou y Someoka dieron la patada de inicio y el chico avanzo agresivamente asustando a unos defensas hasta que estuvo frente a frente, pero el peliplateado lo detuvo fácilmente con su "Ice Ground".

El pelirrosa recupero el balón e intento anotar un gol usando su "Dragon Crash" pero Fubuki lo detuvo muy fácilmente para sorpresa de todos. Someoka se barrió para robarle el balón al peliplateado pero fue bloqueado por una ventisca que incluso arrojo al pelirrosa por los aires.

"_Ese viento…_"se dijo Ryou al ver como Fubuki, quien parecía ser una persona completamente distinta, comenzó a correr hacia la portería de Raimon.

"¡Ichinose vamos!" dijo Ryou mientras él y el castaño comenzaba a correr hacia el peliplateado.

Fubuki los paso fácilmente pero ninguno de los dos se rendía y forcejeaban para recuperar el balón. El chico primero se quitó a Ryou dándole un codazo en el costado lo que hizo que el chico casi cayera al piso, y después se quitó de la misma manera a Ichinose. Los siguientes fueron Kidou y Kazemaru quienes tampoco pudieron detener al peliplateado a pesar de su esfuerzo. Fubuki logro llegar rápidamente hasta donde estaba Endou y uso su "Eternal Blizzard" para anotar un gol, y funciono ya que ni siquiera la "God Hand" le pudo hacer frente.

Después de la demostración del goleador de Haruken, la entrenadora quiso detener el partido pero Someoka se negó y decidió desafiar a Fubuki pateando el balón hacia él, pero el peliplateado reacciono hábilmente y pateo el balón hacia arriba. Ambos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo cuando caía pero Fubuki venció fácilmente al delantero de Raimon.

Fubuki volvió a usar su "Eternal Blizzard" y esta vez ni siquiera Kabeyama y Toko pudieron detenerla a pesar de que combinaron sus técnicas especiales, peor al menos desviaron el tiro.

"Chicos ¿están bien?" dijo Endou mientras ayudaba a Toko a levantarse.

"Si estamos bien" dijo Kabeyama.

"Su poder es sorprendente, ni siquiera los dos juntos pudimos detener su tiro" dijo la chica mientras se detenía de Endou.

"Será un gran elemento con el poder de esos tiros" dijo Kidou bastante emocionado.

"¡Se los dije!" comento Ryou burlonamente mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

La entrenadora dio por terminado el juego de práctica y Fubuki parecía haber recuperado su personalidad de siempre. Los chicos se acercaron a felicitarlo y Endou lo invito a formar parte del equipo lo que Fubuki acepto con gusto, cosa que molesto bastante a Someoka quien se marchó inmediatamente. Endou trato de ir tras el pero Ryou lo detuvo.

"Déjame hablar con el" dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar con calma hacia donde había ido el delantero.

"Ya te tranquilizaste" dijo Ryou mientras veía al delantero al lado de la caravana relámpago.

"¿vienes a molestarme?" dijo enfadado el delantero.

"No sería tan divertido" respondió de manera simple el peliblanco. "además comprendo cómo te sientes"

"¿a qué te refieres?" dijo Someoka algo sorprendido.

"Es difícil cuando uno de tus amigos se va del equipo y más cuando le encuentran un reemplazo tan fácilmente" dijo con un tono algo nostálgico sorprendiendo al pelirrosa "sin embargo yo no veo a Fubuki como un reemplazo de Goenji, es solo un nuevo compañero" agrego Ryou aunque esta vez como una sonrisa.

"¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo has estado muy poco tiempo con nosotros!" dijo muy molesto el pelirrosa.

"Bueno eso es cierto soy nuevo el club" dijo sin molestarse por el comentario "pero podría decirte lo mismo porque tú no estuviste cuando Goenji se despidió de Endou. Así que estamos a mano" Someoka parece que se tranquilizó un poco. "Endou ya lo dijo, Goenji va a regresar y seguro que será más fuerte que antes así que nosotros también debemos volvernos más fuertes para estar a su nivel" continuo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a regresar a la escuela.

Los demás chicos estaban comiendo en la escuela cuando Ryou entro al salón del club de soccer seguido de Someoka, algunos chicos los voltearon a ver pero el peliblanco simplemente sonrió cuando de repente Haruna se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

* * *

_Izumi: Que tal chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._

_Endou: oye Fubuki eres un jugador increible_

_Toko: Realmente no me esperaba que alguien como tu fuera tan habil._

_Ryou: yo se los dije, mi teoria era cierta._

_Fubuki: gracias chicos_

_Kidou: Chicos debemos prepararnos para nuestro siguiente partido con Tormenta Geminis_

_Hitomiko: Kidou-kun tiene razon asi que se mejor que se despidan por ahora._

_Kabeyama: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Kurimatsu: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	14. ¡Derrotemos a Tormenta Geminis!

_Hola a todos!_

_aqui reportandome y trayendo para ustedes el capitulo 14 que espero les guste este capitulo que me quedo algo largo._

_tenia planeado subirlo ayer, pero la compañia de internet penso que seria divertido dejarme sin servicio todo un dia ¬¬_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_El encargado del aviso de hoy sera el buen Ichinose-kun_

_Ichinose: ¡muy bien!_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias Ichinose-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo XIV de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

* * *

Un día más comenzaba y los chicos no perdieron tiempo para ponerse a practicar, ya que el día anterior habían visto como Reize retaba a la secundaria Haruken a un juego además de que debido a que Fubuki era nuevo en el equipo tenían que ayudarlo a acostumbrarse al ritmo del equipo.

"¿Qué vamos a practicar hoy?" preguntó Fubuki.

"Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, y practicaremos combinaciones mientras cambiamos de ataque a defensa y viceversa" explico Endou mientras los chicos se organizaban. En el equipo A quedaron Kidou, Ichinose, Kurimatsu, Megane y Fubuki, mientras que en el equipo B estaban Domon, Someoka, Toko, Kabeyama y Kazemaru. Ryou se había levantado más temprano y se había ido a entrenar por su cuenta.

En el entrenamiento Kazemaru hizo muestra de su velocidad asombrando a los chicos de Raimon, pero Fubuki le quito el balón con bastante facilidad. Kidou e Ichinose le pedían el balón pero los ignoro y nuevamente su personalidad cambio. El peliplateado siguió hacia adelante usando su gran velocidad para burlar la marca de todos y sin pasarle el balón a nadie hasta que Someoka lo detuvo ya que no le estaba gustando la actitud del delantero.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ichinose y Kidou te estaban pidiendo el balón ¿Por qué no se lo pasaste?" dijo el pelirrosa muy molesto.

"¿Por qué? Estoy acostumbrado a jugar así" respondió el chico muy tranquilo

"puede que fueras así con tu otro equipo, pero nosotros no permitiremos eso ¡Ahora eres parte de Raimon y tendrás que acoplarte a nuestro ritmo!" continuo Someoka con su regaño.

"Eso es algo muy repentino. Me aburre escuchar ese tipo de pequeñeces" dijo Fubuki sin perder la calma a diferencia de Someoka que tuvo que ser detenido por Ichinose y Domon para que no golpeara al peliplateado.

"Si embargo cabe decir que hasta en los mejores equipos hay formas de que solo exploten las habilidades de un solo jugador. Es posible que Haruken sea un equipo donde todo su poder está enfocado en Fubuki" dijo Megane tratando de tranquilizar a Someoka.

"¡Nosotros no somos como ellos!" grito Someoka asustando a Kabeyama y Megane. "No importa que tan bueno sea, no se puede jugar con una persona tan egoísta. Este chico nunca podrá sustituir a Goenji"

"Eso no lo sabemos" dijo Kazemaru sorprendiendo a algunos. "Voy a tratar de acoplarme a su ritmo. Yo también necesito ser tan veloz como Fubuki para poder quitarle el balón al Instituto Alíen o de lo contrario, todo se volverá a repetir" dijo Kazemaru con un semblante triste mientras recordaba sus juegos anteriores contra Tormenta Géminis.

"En ese caso, solo debes convertirte en el viento" dijo Fubuki con su típica calma "Vamos, yo les mostrare"

El chico los llevo a una pista de esquí que había cerca de la escuela. Fubuki comenzó a deslizarse cuesta abajo mientras sus demás jugadores de Haruken le arrojaban enormes bolas de nieve. Todos estaban asombrados de la gran velocidad que tenía el joven además de su habilidad para esquivar las bolas de nieve a pesar de ir tan rápido.

"Fubuki nos dijo que mientras más rápido te vuelves tus sentidos se agudizan más y puedes ver todo a tu alrededor con más claridad." Les explico una de las chicas del club de soccer de Haruken.

Repentinamente una de las bolas de nieve choco unos árboles haciendo que la nieve que los cubría cayera sobre la pista, al escuchar este ruido Fubuki freno bruscamente y se arrojó al suelo bastante asustado. Los chicos se acercaron a ver si él estaba bien a lo que el delantero les respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de ver el divertido entrenamiento los chicos de Raimon decidieron a probar el entrenamiento de Fubuki por lo que se pusieron el equipo necesario.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho esto oniichan?" preguntó Haruna.

"Espera y veras" dijo Kidou confiado mientras se acomodaba para empezar "Por cierto ¿desde cuándo entrenas así?" preguntó el estratega.

"Esto no es un entrenamiento. Solía jugar y hacer esto desde que era solo un niño" respondió Fubuki con una sonrisa.

"¡Entonces esto no es más que un momento para jugar!" dijo Someoka molesto "Los jugadores de Raimon entrenamos de manera distinta, para nosotros el sufrimiento que tenemos al entrenar significa mucho"

"Esa forma de pensar me aburre mucho" dijo Fubuki apáticamente ante el comentario del delantero "Si vamos a esforzarnos igual, prefiero divertirme."

"Yo le doy la razón" dijo Ichinose. "Solo mira, Endou está ansioso por comenzar" agrego el castaño mientras señalaba a su capitán.

"Bueno… aunque Endou se emociona con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el soccer" dijo Izumi a modo de broma haciendo que todos rieran.

Después de esta charla, los chicos comenzaron con su entrenamiento, algunos como Kidou y Toko mostraban tener bastante talento mientras que otros no tanto, Endou no paraba de caerse y Ryou terminaba deslizándose sobre su estómago.

Por la noche, los chicos regresaron a la escuela bastante cansados después de haber practicado todo el día. Los chicos se emocionaron cuando Kabeyama les dijo que podía oler que la cena ya estaba lista, pero se decepcionaron cuando vieron que las porciones eran muy pequeñas además de que no iban a poder repetir platillos.

"Son ordenes de la entrenadora, mejorar su condición y velocidad modificando su alimentación" dijo Natsumi viendo los rostros de los jugadores.

"Tiene justo las calorías que necesitan" continuo Haruna.

"Además dijo que por cada bocado deben masticar la comida 30 veces" dijo Aki.

"¿30 veces?" pregunto Endou sorprendido.

"La entrenadora dijo que eso ayudaría a mejorar su metabolismo" dijo Izumi. Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar resignados el nuevo régimen de la entrenadora así que se sentaron a comer.

Después de la cena los chicos se fueron a dormir, solo Endou y Kazemaru se mantenían despiertos conversando en el techo de la caravana, el defensa estaba preocupado de que pudiera que no consiguieran un buen nivel antes de su partido contra Tormenta Géminis e incluso creía que lo mejor sería usar el agua sagrada, pero Endou inmediatamente lo hizo entrar en razón sabiendo hacer que eso sería ser como Kageyama.

Al día siguiente Endou y Kazemaru quisieron comenzar su entrenamiento temprano y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Someoka ya estaba entrenando aunque se veía que no era muy hábil sobre una tabla de nieve. Los tres chicos estuvieron entrenando juntos un rato aunque después se pusieron a jugar con la nieve mientras Fubuki los miraba desde lejos.

Durante el desayuno los chicos, especialmente Kabeyama, se alegraron de saber que esta vez sí había suficiente comida hasta para repetir plato, aun que tendrían que continuar con su rutina de masticar 30 veces por bocado.

Por el día practicaban la pista, por la tarde se acostumbraban a su velocidad en el campo de juego y por la noche sufrían porque les servían muy poca comida. Y así continuaron por varios días hasta demostrar que ya dominaban el entrenamiento perfectamente, sorprendiendo a Fubuki y a la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"Aun no es mucho el tiempo que he estado con ellos, pero sé que son capaces de mejor en poco tiempo además de que los chicos han superado por mucho las expectativas que tenia de ellos" dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió un poco a las chicas.

"Le había dicho que no debía subestimar a este equipo" dijo Ryou apareciendo detrás de donde estaban las chicas dándoles un gran susto.

"¿Dónde te habías metido todos estos días?" preguntó Natsumi algo molesta pero en ese momento Someoka se acercó a ellos

"Fubuki, vengo a desafiarte a un duelo" dijo Someoka muy confiado.

"Solo quieres que dejemos en claro quién será el goleador estrella de Raimon" dijo Fubuki sin perder la calma.

"¿Sigues con eso? Ya deberías de superarlo" dijo Ryou pero no recibió respuesta alguna del pelirrosa.

Ya por la tarde los chicos estaban en la cancha de soccer listos para iniciar el desafío. La regla era muy simple, el primero que metiera gol seria el ganador.

El desafío comenzó y el primero en obtener la pelota fue el ex-jugador de Haruken aunque Someoka no se quedaba atrás y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos muy fácilmente, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Fubuki empezó a disfrutar del reto y fue ahí cuando una vez más su personalidad cambio por aquella más agresiva con la cual le dificultaba más las cosas al delantero pelirrosa. En un punto, Fubuki logro recuperar el balón y estuvo a punto de tirar cuando por alguna razón regreso a su personalidad calmada de siempre. Someoka aprovecho la oportunidad para robar el balón derribando al peliplateado en el proceso, cuando Someoka hizo su tiro todos se asombraron al ver que era muy distinto a los anteriores.

Al terminar el desafío todos fueron a felicitar a Someoka mientras que Ryou fue con Fubuki.

"Bienvenido al club" dijo el peliblanco mientras le ayudaba a Fubuki a ponerse de pie.

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó el chico algo confundido.

"El también perdió contra Someoka en un desafío similar y de una manera parecida" dijo Izumi acercándose a los dos chicos. Fubuki solo sonrió y después volteo a ver un par de ardillas en un árbol.

_**Al día siguiente**_

El día había tenido un clima nublado, por lo que los chicos tenían el presentimiento de que ese día seria su juego contra los extraterrestres. Y su premonición no fue equivocada, ya que de un momento a otro los chicos de Tormenta Géminis aparecieron a un lado de la cancha de soccer.

Reize parecía estar molesto de encontrarse de nueva cuenta con los chicos de Raimon pero ellos no daban marcha atrás en su idea de jugar en lugar del equipo de Haruken, así que los del instituto alíen no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar el duelo.

El lugar pronto se llenó de reporteros que se preparaban para cubrir el evento ya que al parecer el partido seria transmitido en televisión nacional.

Mientras tanto en la banca los chicos de Raimon estaban entusiasmados ya que esperaban con ansia que Fubuki les ayudara a ganar el juego.

"Fubuki hoy estarás en la defensa" dijo la entrenadora destruyendo las ilusiones de los chicos. "no quiero que salgas de tu área y que tampoco uses tu tiro especial"

"¿Por qué? Los ataques veloces de Fubuki arma secreta con el Instituto Alíen" dijo Ichinose algo molesto.

"Ryou tu jugaras en la delantera con Someoka" dijo la entrenadora ignorando completamente a Ichinose.

"Solo si los demás están de acuerdo" dijo Ryou volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Al principio no parecían muy convencidos pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda al peliblanco.

"Este partido no es solo para defender a Haruken. El futuro de toda la raza humana también depende de él" dijo Natsumi antes de que los chicos entraran al campo.

"Solo lo dice para que no nos sintamos presionados" dijo Ryou tratando de relajar el ánimo.

"¡Chicos!" dijo Endou llamando la atención de todos "Salgamos a jugar con todo y ganemos este encuentro" dijo el capitán, mientras los demás respondían bastante animados y más listos que nunca para su encuentro con Tormenta Géminis.

Los chicos ya estaban en el campo con Ryou y Someoka como delanteros, en el medio campo estarían Toko, Kidou, Ichinose y Kazemaru y la defensa estaría a cargo de Megane, Kabeyama Kurimatsu y Fubuki.

"Toko-chan, Kazemaru-kun necesito hablar con ustedes" dijo Ryou acerándose a los dos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la pelirrosa algo sorprendida. El peliblanco comenzó a explicarles su plan, Toko acepto rápidamente pero aunque Kazemaru dudo un poco al principio termino también aceptando la idea.

El partido comenzó y Raimon rápidamente fue al ataque pero Someoka perdió el balón fácilmente y Reize inicio el contraataque sin embargo los chicos de Raimon ya se habían acostumbrado a la velocidad de los extraterrestres por lo que les robaban el balón con facilidad.

Ambos equipos peleaban por la posesión del balón y para sorpresa de los alíens, Raimon demostraba que podía jugar a su nivel de una manera excepcional lo que causo que Reize comenzara a perder la paciencia.

En una de las jugadas los chicos de Raimon lograron avanzar lo suficiente como para que Someoka usara su "Dragon Crash" pero el portero de Tormenta Géminis no se quedó atrás y uso su "Black Hole" para detener el disparo.

Tormenta Géminis contraatacaba cuando podía pero no ninguno de los jugadores era capaz de vencer el "Ice Ground" de Fubuki.

En uno de los contraataques de Raimon, Ryou logro conseguir el balón y se preparó para hacer algo especial.

"¡Aquí voy!" dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a correr a hacia la portería del rival. La defensa de Tormenta Géminis intento detenerlo pero el peliblanco los burlo con una enorme facilidad como si se tratara de simples árboles.

"¡Que velocidad!" dijo Haruna impresionada desde la banca. Natsumi, Aki e incluso la entrenadora se veían sorprendidas por el peliblanco sin embargo Izumi parecía tener un mal presentimiento.

Cuando paso de medio campo, Ryou hizo un pase hacia atrás con Toko y esta inmediatamente lo mando con fuerza hacia adelante mientras el delantero se seguía quitando la marca de los extraterrestres.

Ryou pasó debajo del balón y siguió corriendo un poco más para después frenar y brincar hacia él para hacer una chilena. El tiro parecía que saldría perfecto, pero cuando a mitad del salto Ryou se dio cuenta de que parecía haber un aura oscura a su alrededor decidió mejor dar un pase a Kazemaru en lugar de hacer el tiro.

El partido continuo y Ryou intento hacer su tiro un par de veces más pero siempre terminaba de la misma forma. Justo antes de finalizar el primer tiempo, Reize logro anotar un gol usando su "Astro Break" ya que ni la doble defensa de Toko y Kabeyama ni el "Bakuretsu Punch" de Endou pudieron detenerlo por lo que los chicos se fueron al descanso perdiendo 1-0.

"¿Qué rayos tratabas de hacer?" pregunto Izumi al peliblanco en cuanto los chicos se acercaron a la banca. Los chicos se sorprendieron ya que la rubia se veía algo molesta.

"Meter un gol, aunque no funciono como lo esperaba" respondió Ryou secamente mientras se sentaba en la banca.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba un poco de la banca. Ryou no dijo ni una palabra más, podía notar que había hecho que el ambiente se tensara bastante.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y esta vez Fubuki seria delantero y Ryou cubriría su lugar en la defensa.

El peliplateado rápidamente robo el balón con su "Ice Ground" y comenzó a correr hacia la portería rival, una vez más parecía que era una persona totalmente distinta. Sin embargo a pesar de su cambio, Fubuki cada que se acercaba terminaba perdiendo el balón, pero por suerte los chicos de Raimon podían defenderse, además de que Ichinose se dio cuenta que una de las jugadoras tenía el mal hábito de mostrar hacia donde iban sus pases por lo que las cosas se facilitaban aún más.

En uno de los contragolpes de Raimon, Fubuki se acercó lo más posible a la portería para atraer la atención de los defensas, para después darle un pase al pelirrosa y que este empatara el partido con su nueva técnica la cual Megane llamo "Wyvern Crash".

Reize empezaba a desesperarse más y esta vez uso todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la portería de Raimon, donde él y Diam usaron su técnica "Universe Blast". Toko y Kabeyama prepararon su doble defensa, sin embargo Ryou se puso frente a ellos.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Toko al ver al peliblanco.

"si no pude cumplir bien mi trabajo como delantero, lo menos que puedo hacer es proteger la portería de Raimon" dijo Ryou bastante determinado. El peliblanco uso su "Thunder Guard" y para sorpresa de todos aunque le costó bastante trabajo puedo detener el tiro completamente.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Ryou mientras pateaba el balón con fuerza hacia Someoka. El pelirrosa recibió el balón y rápidamente repitió la jugada que había hecho anteriormente Fubuki, atrajo toda la atención hacia el para después darle el balón al peliplateado.

"Sopla como nunca ¡Eternal Blizzard!" dijo Fubuki mientras disparaba con toda su fuerza. El poder del tiro fue tan grande que incluso saco volando al portero y dejo un enorme bloque de hielo dentro de la portería.

En ese momento el árbitro dio por terminado el partido y los chicos no podían creerlo, finalmente habían vencido a Tormenta Géminis. Algunos de los chicos lloraban de felicidad, otros se abrazan mientras que Toko decidió llamar a su papá para darle la buena noticia aunque incluso ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Los chicos estaban reunidos con su entrenadora cuando de repente Reize dijo algo que los tomo por sorpresa.

"Ustedes aun no conocen el verdadero poder del instituto alíen. Nosotros solo somos un equipo de segunda categoría, nuestro poder no es nada comparado con Épsilon" dijo el peliverde bastante asustado. En ese momento una niebla morada cubrió la cancha y unos extraños chicos aparecieron. Ellos decían ser Épsilon, un equipo de primera división dentro del instituto alíen y para mostrar su nivel hicieron desaparecer a Tormenta Géminis.

"Pronto conocerán el verdadero poder del Instituto Alíen" dijo el capitán de Épsilon mientras estos desaparecían.

"Épsilon. El duelo contra los extraterrestres aún no se ha acabado" dijo Endou molesto al ver lo que los de Épsilon le habían hecho a sus propios compañeros.

* * *

_Kabeyama: por fin le ganamos a Tormenta Geminis_

_Kurimatsu: parece un sueño hecho realidad_

_Hitomiko: No se confien, a partir de ahora nuestro rival sera un equipo de primera linea._

_Ryou: tenemos que volvernos todavia mas fuertes para poder detener al instituto alien_

_Kidou: lo mejor sera que vayamos a entrenar_

_Todos: ¡Si!_

_Yo: mientras los chocos entrenan, les recuerdo__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	15. Un nuevo miembro muy travieso

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy hay doble capitulo y aqui les dejo el capitulo 15 aunque ya sea un poco tarde_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_El encargado del aviso de hoy sera Reize-kun_

_Reize: ¿estas seguro de esto terricola?_

_yo: claro, hay que darle un poco de variedad a esto no crees?_

_Reize: si estas tan seguro entonces..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Te lo agradezco Reize-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 15 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

* * *

Después de su victoria contra Tormenta Géminis, los chicos de Raimon habían decidido regresar a ciudad Inazuma. El viaje era largo así que los chicos aprovecharon para tomar un merecido descanso, o bueno al menos casi todos ya que por alguna razón Ryou se encontraba despierto.

"Ryou puedo hablar contigo." dijo Kidou que estaba de pie junto al peliblanco.

"no veo porque no, vamos siéntate."- dijo Ryou sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. "y bien dime ¿Qué te preocupa?" agrego el peliblanco.

"A pesar de que no la conozco muy bien, la forma en la que reacciono Izumi después de verte intentar esa técnica fue un poco extraña" dijo el estratega de manera directa.

"Así que era eso" dijo el chico de cabellera blanca. "veamos ¿Cómo explicarlo?... en pocas palabras, esa técnica es como una especie de recuerdo que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada" explico Ryou con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

"Pero es extraño que si se trata de algo como eso hayas querido usarla en el último partido" dijo el estratega de Raimon.

"creo que hay hábitos que no se olvidan tan fácilmente" dijo el peliblanco dejando un poco confundido a Kidou con esa respuesta. "por cierto Kidou-kun ¿Qué opinas de Izumi-chan?" pregunto Ryou cambiando un poco el tema y creyendo haber tomado por sorpresa a su compañero.

"yo podría preguntarte lo mismo acerca de Haruna" dijo Kidou con una sonrisa provocando una leve risa en Ryou.

"Buena esa Kidou-kun" fue lo único que dijo el defensa. Kidou rio un poco ante el comentario y después regreso a su asiento.

La entrenadora decidió hacer una parada para que los chicos se estiraran un poco mientras ella iba a hacer una llamada. Los chicos notaban el ambiente raro y es que desde lo que paso en el descanso de su partido anterior, Izumi no le había dirigido la palabra a Ryou e incluso Ryou se había cambiado de lugar en la caravana para dejar sola a su rubia amiga.

En ese momento Hitomiko regreso con los muchachos y les dijo que había recibido la noticia de que Épsilon había desafiado a un partido al equipo de la secundaria Manyuu, por lo que los chicos cambiarían la ruta e irían a Kyoto lo más pronto posible.

Después de un largo viaje, los chicos finalmente llegaron a la secundaria Manyuu donde parecía como si el hoyo causado por los chicos de Épsilon hubiera estado ahí toda la vida.

"Parece que no les afecto la amenaza de los extraterrestres" dijo Toko viendo como los chicos se veían tan tranquilos.

"¿Qué tal si mejor buscamos al club de futbol?" dijo Endou quien estaba un poco sorprendido.

"Al parecer el club de futbol se encuentra al fondo del dojo" dijo Fubuki. Cuando todos lo voltearon a ver, notaron que venía acompañado de dos chicas de la escuela. Los demás chicos miraban a Fubuki y a las chicas sin saber que decir al respecto, mientras que Ryou hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y se puso a reír por la situación.

Los chicos de Raimon comenzaron a recorrer la escuela en busca del club de futbol aunque tuvieron un desafortunado accidente poco antes de llegar a su destino, y es que al parecer alguien había encerado el piso por lo que los chicos resbalaron, bueno a excepción de Kidou, Fubuki, Ichinose y las chicas, pero todos los demás si cayeron. Cuando se levantaron, Megane se quejaba de que se había lastimado el tobillo debido a que Kabeyama le había caído encima.

"¿Que les pareció? En este templo no les servirá de nada el título de campeones" dijo un niño que se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos. Toko quiso atrapar al pequeño pero al saltar al jardín la pelirrosa cayó en un hoyo. El chico se reía de Toko hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba por lo que prefirió salir huyendo.

Ryou bajo al jardín y ayudo a Toko a salir del hoyo, mientras que el muchacho que había llamado a Kogure se disculpó por la actitud del pequeño.

"Es un chico problemático, el pobre piensa que todos son sus enemigos, por lo que creímos que lo mejor era entrenarlo y prepararlo mentalmente, antes de comenzar los entrenamientos con el resto de nosotros pero por más que se lo explique, sigue creyendo que lo hago para molestarlo y siempre busca la forma de desquitarse con el resto de nosotros." Explico el muchacho bastante serio.

"Pero ¿por qué desconfía tanto de sus propios compañeros de equipo?" pregunto Aki.

"Cuando Kogure era pequeño, el pobre fue traicionado por sus padres" explico el jugador de Manyuu mientras que al oír esto Kidou se tensó mientras que Haruna parecía triste. "A raíz de eso Kogure no puede confiar los demás"

Después de este pequeño incidente, el muchacho que resultó ser el capitán y portero del equipo de la secundaria Manyuu, los llevo hasta el dojo del club. De camino al dojo Haruna pudo notar como Kogure hacia la limpieza de una manera muy peculiar, la entrenadora y Ryou también se percataron de esto y ambos se quedaron observando al pequeño peliazul.

"Parece que el pequeño llamo su atención ¿no es así?" dijo Ryou a la entrenadora. Hitomiko sonrió levemente y empezó a seguir a los muchachos dejando solo a Ryou.

"no tiene por qué ser tan ruda" dijo el peliblanco con molestia fingida "en fin creo que mejor busco donde ir a entrenar" dijo mientras caminaba en sentido contrario al que iba la entrenadora.

Una vez que llegaron al dojo, los chicos de Raimon ofrecieron su ayuda para pelear contra Épsilon pero el equipo de Manyuu se negó ya que pare ellos el futbol era un método de entrenar su cuerpo y su mente y no algo que se usara para pelear. La solución de los chicos de Manyuu fue que no pelearían sino que tratarían de razonar con los extraterrestres.

_**Por la tarde**_

Haruna, Natsumi e Izumi e se encargaban de preparar la comida mientras Aki revisaba la lesión de Megane quien al parecer no podría jugar por unas cuantas semanas. Mientras que los demás se encargaban de planear lo cómo se prepararían para cuando llegaran los extraterrestres y como siempre la decisión más simple fue entrenar.

"Encontré un lugar que nos podría servir. Al otro lado del templo hay un rio y su lecho es el lugar perfecto para practicar, ¿no es así?" dijo Fubuki sonriéndole a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban mientras que los chicos solo miraron la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

_**Al mitad de la noche**_

Ryou venia regresando de su entrenamiento cuando noto que Haruna estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la caravana relámpago mientras que Kidou estaba de pie junto a la peliazul.

"¿problemas de insomnio?" dijo el peliblanco dándole un pequeño susto a Haruna.

"Ryou-san" dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

"Simplemente estábamos hablando" dijo Kidou tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, en ese caso creo que mejor los dejare solos" dijo Ryou mientras se preparaba para subir al techo de la caravana

"si quieres puedes venir con nosotros" agrego el estratega mientras él y Haruna comenzaban a caminar hacia la escuela.

Ryou se decidió por acompañarlos pero quiso mantener algo de distancia con ellos debido que la plática era bastante personal. Haruna al parecer estaba bastante preocupada por Kogure, ya que ella sabía cómo sentía el pequeño.

"Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo habría terminado como el" dijo Haruna bastante triste sin embargo Kidou, como buen hermano mayor, se encargó de darle ánimos mientras que Ryou miraba la escena un poco conmovido. Kidou dio la idea de regresar pero Haruna decidió quedarse un poco más por lo que el estratega empezó a regresar a la caravana.

"Kidou ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy en el autobús?" dijo Ryou asegurándose que solo el castaño lo escuchara.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" pregunto Kidou algo sorprendido.

"Pienso que… es una chica increíble" dijo Ryou con un leve sonrojo dejando a Kidou sin habla. Cuando reacciono el estratega solo sonrió y siguió su camino de regreso mientras que Ryou se acercó a platicar con Haruna.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato platicando hasta que comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos raros en el dojo del club de soccer por lo que decidieron ir a investigar.

"¿Kogure?" dijo Haruna asomándose por detrás de Ryou.

"Solo es la niña de Raimon" dijo el peliazul al ver quien era. "No me asustes"

"Oye tú, que la niña tiene nombre" dijo Ryou mientras se acercaba al pequeño. "¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"Eso no les importa" respondió el chico mientras continuaba haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Haruna se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de baldes con agua por lo que comenzó a regañar a Kogure aunque el pequeño la ignoro totalmente.

"¡Compórtate!" dijo Haruna dando un fuerte pisotón llamando la atención de los dos que estaban con ella. "¡No me parece justo que hagas travesuras a escondidas para fastidiar a los demás, entiende que mientras más lo hagas menos oportunidades tendrás de jugar futbol!" dijo la peliazul bastante molesta.

"¡No me molestes! Además ya tome mi decisión, voy a darle su merecido a todos los que se burlen de mi" respondió Kogure igual de molesto.

"Entonces demuéstraselos jugando futbol, o acaso lo haces porque no eres hábil jugando futbol" dijo Haruna retando al pequeño.

"No es cierto, con mis habilidades los pondré en su lugar" dijo Kogure.

"Entonces veamos tu talento en el campo de juego" dijo con una sonrisa confiada la chica de gafas.

Los tres inmediatamente fueron a la cancha, Kogure estaba más que listo para empezar mientras que Ryou estaba con Haruna.

"Lo siento Ryou-san, no creí que llegaría a esto" dijo Haruna bastante apenada. Ryou simplemente sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza de Haruna.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, será divertido ver las habilidades de ese niño" dijo el peliblanco para después entrar a la cancha. "y ya te dije que no me digas Ryou-san o Ryou-senpai simplemente dime Ryou." Agrego el chico

"Veamos si puedes quitarme el balón" dijo retando a Kogure.

El desafío inicio y Kogure tomó por sorpresa a Ryou con su gran velocidad, sin embargo el peliblanco esquivo fácilmente su ataque haciendo que Kogure cayera al suelo. El pequeño seguía intentándolo y a Ryou le cada vez le costaba más trabajo quitárselo de encima.

"rayos, ese mocoso sí que tiene energía" dijo Ryou mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto fuera de la cancha "llevamos 2 horas jugando y parece como si apenas hubiéramos empezado. Además de que sus movimientos son bastante impredecibles" agrego el peliblanco mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y reanudar el desafío pero una fuerte punzada en su costado lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

"Ryou-san" dijo Haruna preocupada al ver como Ryou no podía ponerse de pie debido al dolor. Incluso Kogure se acercó para ver que le pasaba y veía que la situación no pintaba muy bien.

"Tranquilos, estoy bien. Ya se me pasara el dolor" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa forzada para tratar de relajar a su compañera y a Kogure. Pero para empeorar el momento una niebla oscura cubrió todo el lugar por lo que sabían que Épsilon ya estaba ahí.

El equipo de la escuela Manyuu se presentó en la cancha en un principio solo para hablar con ellos, pero cuando empezaron a destruir su escuela no les quedo más opción que aceptar el desafío.

Los chicos de Manyuu demostraron sus grandes habilidades sin embargo en solo 6 minutos perdieron el partido debido a que ninguno de ellos podía continuar jugando.

Desarm, el capitán de Épsilon, iba a empezar a destruir la secundaria Manyuu pero Endou lo detuvo diciendo que tendrían que jugar contra ellos.

Sin embargo con Megane lastimado y Ryou en no muy buenas condiciones, Raimon tendría que jugar con 10 elementos, hasta que Haruna sugirió que Kogure completara el equipo. Los chicos no estaban muy conformes con la idea, pero Ryou y Endou decidieron que si jugaría con ellos. Kogure parecía estar muy asustado pero Haruna y Ryou se encargaron de darle ánimos.

Los chicos se encontraban calentando para el partido, ellos estaban determinados a ganar sin embargo Kogure se encontraba muy nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que jugaba como titular además de que había visto el gran poder de Épsilon.

El partido comenzó y rápidamente Épsilon se encargó de bloquear a Someoka y Fubuki para evitar que estos pudieran hacer algo, sin embargo los chicos de Raimon siguieron sus ataques aunque ninguno era efectivo contra la poderosa defensa de Épsilon.

Los defensas de Épsilon lograron regresar el "Spinning Shoot" de Ichinose de tal manera que Toko y Kabeyama tuvieron que usar su doble defensa para detenerlo pero solo lograron desviar la trayectoria del tiro. Fubuki salta para alcanzarlo, pero los dos jugadores de Épsilon que lo tenían marcado lo siguieron. A mitad del salto Fubuki volvió a cambiar su personalidad ofensiva y salto apoyándose en las espaldas los defensas que lo cubrían para ganar más impulso para tomar el balón y realizar su "Eternal Blizzard" aunque Desarm lo bloqueo.

"¿Bloqueo el tiro de Fubuki?" dijo Ryou bastante sorprendido desde la banca

"Muy buen tiro para ser un terrícola" dijo Dessarm quien se veía bastante entretenido.

"Muchas gracias fenómeno" dijo Fubuki algo molesto.

Después de esto, Épsilon comenzó su contraataque y demostró sus habilidades al conectar sus pases de manera más que perfecta lo que su delantero Zel aprovecho para meter el primer gol de Épsilon usando su técnica "Ganymede Proton"

A partir de ese punto, Épsilon comenzó a atacar sin piedad a los jugadores de Raimon mientras que lo único que Ryou podía hacer era mirar como sus amigos recibían todo ese daño.

"Más vale que se preparen terrícolas, porque en 10 días los retaremos a otro partido, aunque no sabemos si seguirán con vida para luchar de nuevo con nosotros" dijo Desarm para después hacer un tiro desde la portería tan poderoso que nadie pudo hacer algo para detenerlo.

"¡Kogure sal de ahí!" dijo Ryou al ver la fuerza que llevaba el disparo. Kogure comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al tiro aunque termino tropezándose con el cuerpo de Kabeyama haciendo que atrapara el balón entre sus pies y comenzara a girar sobre su manos deteniendo así ese tiro tan poderoso.

Cuando vieron que Épsilon ya había desaparecido, todos se acercaron a felicitar a Kogure, incluso los chicos del equipo de Manyuu aunque ellos terminaron cayendo en un hoyo.

Haruna corrió a regañar a Kogure y a Ryou ya que el peliblanco en lugar de ayudar se había puesto a reír por la broma pero se detuvo cuando vio que el entrenador de Manyuu apareció para hablar con los chicos de Raimon y para agradecerle a Haruna lo que había hecho por Kogure.

Los chicos se preguntaban si el chico jugaría con ellos a partir de ahora, pero la entrenadora les dijo que eso dependería únicamente de Kogure.

El equipo decidió pasar una última noche en Kyoto para partir a primera hora al día siguiente además serviría para que los chicos descansaran.

_**Durante la noche**_

Endou y Ryou estaban platicando en la cancha, ya que al parecer el capitán no podía dormir debido a lo que paso hoy en el partido. En ese momento un extraño chico, que se presentó como Kiyama Hiroto, apareció uniéndose a la plática de los dos chicos, aunque desapareció tan rápido como llego ya que cuando lo perdieron de vista por cuestión de segundos el chico ya no estaba con ellos.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" dijo Endou confundido por la situación.

"Oye Endou ¿crees que se trate de un fantasma?" comento el peliblanco. Ambos se asustaron por el comentario y prefirieron regresar a la caravana.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Los chicos ya estaba listos para partir y los jugadores de Manyuu los fueron a despedir, bueno todos a excepción de Kogure quien no aparecía por ningún lado y además se había quedado con el uniforme.

Los chicos comenzaron el viaje de regreso a la ciudad Inazuma muy contentos de regresar pero durante el viaje se encontraron con una sorpresita.

"Disculpen por interrumpir pero tengo algo importante que decir amigos" dijo Kabeyama bastante tímido haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma!" dijo Someoka bastante sorprendido y es que justo detrás suyo estaba sentado Kogure.

"Creo que el viaje se ha vuelto más entretenido" dijo Ryou mientras reía al ver las expresiones de todos.

* * *

_Kidou: este fue el numero 15_

_Izumi: esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Ryou: parece que ahora vas a tener mucho trabajo no lo crees Haruna-chan?_

_Haruna: solo espero que Kogure no de muchos problemas. por cierto ¿que fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano cuando se iba?_

_Ryou: ya lo sabras algun dia... bueno como sea __les recuerdo__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Haruna: ¡Vamos Ryou-san dime!_

_Ryou: ¡bye bye!_

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	16. ¡Kageyama reaparece! Shin Teikoku Gakuen

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy.. de mexico para el mundo les dejo el capitulo numero 16_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_El encargado del aviso de hoy sera Domon-kun_

_Domon: bien por fin sera mi turno... _

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: buen trabajo Domon-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 16 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Cuando todos los chicos se dieron cuenta que Kogure se había escabullido a la caravana, la entrenadora Hitomiko decidió parar para llamar al entrenador de Manyuu, pero este no puso ninguna objeción debido a que fue Kogure el que tomo la decisión de unirse al equipo de Raimon. Mientras tanto en el autobús los chicos no parecían estar muy contentos con la idea de que Kogure se les uniera. Ryou trato de defenderlo pero el pequeño solo empeoraba ya que había rayado la figura de Megane y las revistas de Kurimatsu.

"¡Kogure discúlpate inmediatamente o te llevamos de regreso la escuela Manyuu!" dijo Haruna regañando al pequeño peliazul quien se disculpó pesadamente.

"_Haruna sí que es algo estricta_" pensó el peliblanco viendo la actitud de Haruna.

Endou trato de convencer a los chicos de que disculparan a Kogure. En ese momento Hitomiko subió a la caravana y les dijo que ya estaban listos para partir por lo que los chicos empezaron a irse a sus asientos aunque en el momento que Endou dio el primer paso termino cayendo de cara al suelo, ya que al Kogure había decidido que atar las agujetas del capitán sería una divertida broma.

El viaje continuo bastante tranquilo y al parecer todos disfrutaban el viaje, hasta que de repente sonó el celular de la entrenadora.

"Kageyama escapo y ahora creo al verdadero Instituto Imperia l en la prefectura de Ehime." Leyó Hitomiko en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos los chicos, especialmente a Kidou quien comenzó a temblar de rabia.

"Kidou-kun" dijo levemente Izumi quien se veía muy preocupada por el estratega.

"Chicos iremos a Ehime" dijo Endou bastante serio.

"Hay que detener lo que sea que Kageyama este tramando" dijo Domon.

"No podemos perdonar todo lo que ha hecho ese sujeto" agrego Natsumi.

"Pero Kageyama es el vicepresidente de la asociación de soccer de escuelas secundarias" dijo Toko sorprendida.

"y también era el director del Instituto Imperial y el entrenador de nuestro equipo" explico Kidou a la pelirrosa.

"En pocas palabras es alguien capaz de hacer lo que sea por ganar y sin ensuciarse las manos" dijo Ryou bastante tranquilo.

"Muy bien usemos una vez más el soccer para descubrir lo que trama Kageyama" dijo Endou. El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso hasta que Kabeyama llamo la atención de todos y les mostro lo que Kogure le había hecho mientras dormía. Los chicos comenzaron a reír mientras que Haruna regañaba a Kogure, aunque ni siquiera ella se salvó ya que cuando se sentó hizo sonar un cojín que le había puesto haciendo que todos la miraban sin decir una sola palabra. La peliazul se sonrojo bastante mientras que Kogure regreso a su asiento aunque para su sorpresa Ryou le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza en forma de reprimenda.

El viaje continuo un rato más hasta que la entrenadora decidió hacer una parada para que los chicos se estiraran un poco.

Algunos se quedaron en el autobús mientras que otros bajaron a comprar algunas cosas, por su parte Ryou había subido al techo de la caravana y se quedó dormido ahí, mientras que Endou era regañado por su mamá vía telefónica.

Cuando el capitán colgó el teléfono se encontró con un chico jugando con un balón de soccer por lo que el portero se acercó a él para platicar pero el desconocido simplemente le lanzo el balón bastante fuerte.

"Tú eres el estudiante del verdadero Instituto Imperial que envió el mensaje falso ¿no es así?"- dijo la entrenadora al ver al chico extraño

"¿Un mensaje falso?" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido.

"Desde el principio todo fue un truco para hacernos venir hasta acá" dijo Hitomiko viendo al portero "¿Por qué mentiste con algo tan fácil de descubrir?" pregunto la entrenadora volteando a ver al chico de la mohicana.

"¿No creo que hubieran venido hasta aquí si hubiera escrito el mensaje con mi nombre?" dijo el muchacho que se presentó como Fudou Akio. "Ahora que están aquí les mostrare las magníficas instalaciones del verdadero Instituto Imperial, y también hay unos invitados especiales para ti, Kidou Yuuto." Agrego Fudou mientras veía directamente a Kidou.

"¿invitados especiales?" pregunto Kidou sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Fudou.

"unos cuantos amigos del Instituto Imperial original" dijo Fudou con su actitud arrogante. Los chicos no querían creer lo que acababan de oír mientras que Kidou simplemente empezó a temblar de coraje.

La entrenadora decidió llevar a Fudou con ellos para que los guiara hasta donde estaba su escuela, pero el chico los guio hasta un muelle cosa que sorprendió a todos.

"¡nos engañaste!" dijo Someoka bastante molesto pero Fudou simplemente apunto con su dedo hacia el mar. De la nada salió un enorme submarino que dejo con la boca abierta.

"¿Cuál es la obsesión de Kageyama con las escuelas ostentosas?" dijo Ryou mientras bajaba del techo de la caravana. La puerta principal se abrió y apareció Kageyama para invitar a Kidou a entrar cosa que sin dudarlo acepto el estratega y el único que pudo seguirlo fue Endou mientras que aunque Izumi y Toko quisieron correr detrás de los chicos pero Fudou las detuvo.

Una vez dentro, Kidou se encontró con que Fudou no le había mentido, Sakuma y Genda estaban ahí y se veían bastante molestos. Kidou intento disculparse y hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sakuma lo golpeara con el balón en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Endou decidió defender a su amigo y detuvo uno de los tiros de Sakuma y reto al equipo del verdadero instituto a un partido de soccer.

"Kidou dejare que tu te hagas cargo de este partido" dijo la entrenadora considerando que Sakuma y Genda eran compañeros del estratega. Kidou inmediatamente acomodo la alineación dejando a Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure y Domon en la defensa; Ichinose, Kidou, Toko y Kazemaru como mediocampistas y Fubuki y Someoka serían los delanteros.

El partido comenzó con el instituto dando la patada de inicio por lo que Fudou aprovecho y avanzo rápidamente hasta la portería y le dio un pase a Sakuma. El peliblanco se quedó parado unos segundos pero después dio un fuerte grito mientras preparaba su técnica especial.

"¡Sakuma detente!" grito Kidou mientras corría a detener a su amigo.

"¡Kotei Penguin 1gou!" dijo el delantero mientras lanzaba el balón con toda su fuerza hacia la portería. Endou trato de detener el tiro con su "God Hand" pero el tiro venció la técnica fácilmente y golpeo a Endou de lleno en el estómago. Además de que anotó un gol.

Endou batallaba por levantarse mientras que Sakuma seguía tirado en el piso bastante adolorido.

"¡No vuelvas a usar esa técnica prohibida!" dijo Kidou a su ex-compañero.

"¿Por qué acaso te da miedo que te haya superado?" respondió Sakuma con una sonrisa.

"¡Te equivocas! Sabes que si sigues usando esa técnica tu…" explico Kidou.

"¡La usare cuantas veces sea necesario para ganar!" dijo Sakuma mientras se alejaba de Kidou.

"¿Tan grave es esa técnica?" dijo Endou acercándose al estratega.

"Si, esa técnica esfuerza los músculos de todo el cuerpo al máximo lo que resulta en un increíble dolor. Por eso decidimos no volverla a usarla o cuando mucho limitar su uso a dos veces por partido, si la usa más veces entonces…" explico Kidou.

"no habría forma de que volviera a jugar soccer ¿cierto?" dijo Toko en tono serio.

"Además si Endou vuelve a recibir ese tiro de forma directa, no podrá levantarse de nuevo" agrego Kidou dejando a todos muy alarmados.

"A partir de ahora hay que encargarnos de que Sakuma no vuelva a tener el balón y yo me hare cargo de los tiros de Sakuma." Dijo Kidou, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y Fubuki e Ichinose se ofrecieron para marcar a Sakuma.

El partido reinicio y Kidou fue al ataque y uso el "Kotei Penguin 2gou" junto a Ichinose y Someoka, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que Genda también conocía una de las técnicas prohibidas los "Beast Fangs". El portero detuvo el balón pero cayo de rodillas al césped debido al dolor provocado por esa técnica.

"_Si esa técnica también está prohibida eso quiere decir que no podemos tirar_" pensó Ryou al escuchar a Kidou decir que esa técnica también era peligrosa.

El partido continuo y los chicos de Raimon se veían en un problema ya que a pesar de que evitaban que Sakuma tuviera el balón para tirar, ellos no podían hacer nada por riesgo a que Genda usara los "Beast Fangs".

Kidou y Fudou comenzaron a pelear ferozmente por el balón sin que ninguno cediera hasta que se dieron un cabezazo pero después ambos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia el cielo y con esto termino primer tiempo.

Los chicos de Raimon querían cancelar el partido pero la entrenadora se negó a permitirlo y decidió que durante el segundo tiempo los chicos seguirán su estrategia que consistía en que Fubuki regresara a la delantera. Kidou estaba bastante preocupado por sus amigos ya que sabia que si Fubuki volvía a la delantera Sakuma tendría más oportunidad de hacer el "Kotei Penguin 1gou" y si tiraban Genda usaría los "Beast Fangs"

"Déjenmelo a mí. Lanzare tantas veces que ese tal Genda no tendrá oportunidad usar alguna técnica" dijo Fubuki bastante confiado.

"Yo también ayudare" dijo Someoka apoyando al peliplateado.

"Y Yo me encargare de la defensa" dijo Ryou poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué no escuchaste que íbamos a jugar para ganar?" dijo Hitomiko.

"Ara, ¿esta vez no me ignoro? Vaya sorpresa" dijo Ryou burlonamente tratando de molestar a la entrenadora. "como sea recuerden que yo soy medio de contención por lo que soy hábil tanto en ataque como defensa ¿no es así, Kidou-kun?" continuo el peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el estratega recordó el día en que Ryou quiso entrar al equipo y también sonrió. "Toko-chan, Kazemaru-kun cuento con ustedes" dijo el peliblanco mientras calentaba antes de entrar al juego, al oír esto Izumi frunció un poco el ceño pero después se acercó a decirle algo al oído al peliblanco.

El segundo tiempo inicio y los chicos de Raimon rápidamente fueron al ataque. Fubuki conducía el balón con su no tan usual personalidad agresiva e incluso mando a volar a Fudou cuando este intento robarle el balón con una barrida y le dio un pase a Someoka. Dos defensas del instituto se pusieron en su camino pero Fudou les dijo que le dejaran tirar.

Someoka vio como a lo lejos Fubuki seguía corriendo y uso su nuevo "Wyvern Crash" sorprendiendo a todos porque pensaron que sería un tiro directo pero resultó ser un pase para el delantero peliplateado quien uso su "Eternal Blizzard" para empatar el marcador. El poder de esta técnica dejo impresionados a todos e incluso Megane decidió llamarla "Wyvern Blizzard"

El partido se reanudo y Fudou decidió que la combinación entre los delanteros de Raimon por lo que lastimo a Someoka con una fuerte barrida. El capitán del verdadero instituto comenzó a burlarse del delantero por lo que Fubuki quiso golpearlo pero Ryou lo detuvo a tiempo.

"Tranquilo Fubuki-kun no vale la pena golpear a un cobarde como el" dijo Ryou imitando el tono arrogante de Fudou. "Después de todo vio que ni siquiera esos "Beast Fangs" no son rival para su combinación" continúo el peliblanco y pudo notar que Fudou comenzaba a molestarse.

Mientras los chicos discutían Aki entro a revisar la pierna del jugador y por desgracia se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir jugando pero aun así el delantero se negó a aceptar el cambio ya que no quería perder contra Kageyama.

El partido continúo con Someoka en la defensa y Ryou tuvo que ocupar su posición en la delantera. Fudou le robo el balón a Kogure y le intento dar un pase a Sakuma pero estaba bien cubierto por lo que su única opción fue golpear a Ichinose en el estómago con el balón.

Sakuma recibió el balón y realizo su "Kotei Penguin 1gou" mientras que Kidou corrió a bloquear el balón pero Ryou se puso frente al estratega.

"Ryou ¿Qué haces?" dijo sorprendido Kidou. El peliblanco lo ignoro y uso su "Thunder Guard" para proteger la portería de Raimon.

"¡Baka! Yo soy uno de los defensas de Raimon y debo proteger la portería cueste lo que cueste" dijo Ryou con algo de dificultad mientras batallaba para detener el tiro de Sakuma. "Además si dejo que te pase algo me matarían" dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la banca donde Kidou pudo ver como las chicas estaban bastante preocupadas. El chico siguió batallando pero al final su técnica fue vencida y el peliblanco fue derribado aunque por suerte Endou pudo detener el tiro con su "Majin The Hand"

"Endou, Ryou ¿están bien?- dijo Kidou viendo a sus dos compañeros en el piso

"Yo sí, ¿Qué hay de ti Ryou?- dijo Endou mientras se levantaba.

"Creo que mejor nos preocupamos por él" Dijo Ryou señalando a Sakuma que temblaba de dolor en el suelo.

El partido continuo y a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, Sakuma logro volver a hacer su tiro. Kidou trato de detener el tiro pero esta vez Someoka se le adelanto y uso su pierna lastimada para parar el tiro aunque el pelirrosa termino inconsciente.

Fudou recupero el balón y se lo dio a Sakuma para que volviera a tirar pero el chico simplemente se quedó inmóvil con una expresión de extremo dolor en su rostro y ante los ojos de todos Sakuma término por perder el conocimiento justo al final del partido.

La entrenadora Hitomiko pidió una ambulancia para los chicos mientras que Genda se encontraba cuidando de Sakuma y los chicos de Raimon hacían lo mismo con Someoka pero en ese momento Kageyama activo la secuencia de autodestrucción del submarino por lo que tuvieron que evacuarlo lo más rápido posible pero de repente Haruna hizo notar que su hermano no estaba por ningún lado, Izumi trato de ir a buscarlo pero Ryou la detuvo y fue el en su lugar.

"¡Detente Kidou!" dijo Ryou tomando del brazo a su compañero pero este lo ignoro centrando toda su atención en Kageyama.

"Kidou mi mejor creación hasta ahora… has sido tu" dijo Kageyama bastante orgulloso, Kidou solo se quedó ahí sin reaccionar por lo que el detective Onigawara tuvo que subirlo a la fuerza a uno de los helicópteros.

El muelle al que habían llegado ahora estaba lleno de patrullas y ambulancia. Una vez que bajo del helicóptero Kidou se fue a hablar con su amigo Sakuma, quien estaba inmóvil en una camilla.

"Kidou, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos esto es lo que pasa, pero gracias a ti he abierto los ojos" dijo Sakuma un poco triste. "Cuando me recupere espero que podamos jugar juntos" dijo el delantero peliblanco.

Cuando las ambulancias se fueron con los chicos, Endou estaba tratando de consolar a Aki quien solo cubría su rostro.

"Kidou-kun ¿estás bien?" dijo la rubia levemente pero no recibió respuesta alguna del estratega. "Creo que fue una pregunta algo tonta" agrego algo triste.

"Gracias" dijo Kidou aun algo triste tomando por sorpresa la rubia "Tú le dijiste a Ryou que bloqueara los tiros de Sakuma en mi lugar ¿no es así?" la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente y no supo que decir lo que provoco una muy leve risa en Kidou.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del muelle la entrenadora Hitomiko hablaba con Hibiki aunque Ryou interrumpió la plática.

"Hitomiko-san, Hibiki-san… ¡Lo siento mucho!" dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a los dos. "Mi trabajo como defensa es el de proteger a mis compañeros y a pesar de eso no pude evitar que Someoka-kun terminara así. Además que le dije a Kidou-kun que ayudaría a evitar que Sakuma se hiciera daño y tampoco pude cumplir eso" explico Ryou. El peliblanco apretaba los puños dejando ver que estaba bastante molesto mientras que los entrenadores lo veían fijamente. "¡Quisiera dejar la caravana relámpago!" concluyo el peliblanco bastante serio. Hitomiko y Hibiki solo se voltearon a ver y fue la entrenadora quien tomo la palabra

"Piénsalo bien" dijo cortantemente Hitomiko mientras se alejaba de ahí seguida por Hibiki-san dejando solo a Ryou.

* * *

_Kazemaru: bueno este fue el capitulo 16_

_Toko: pasaron muchas cosas difíciles ¿no lo creen chicos?_

_Ichinose: es cierto el ambiente se nota muy tenso._

_Domon: me pregunto que ira a pasar ahora_

_Natsumi: creo que lo mejor sera que nos despidamos por ahora... __les recuerdo__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	17. ¡Kojou Gakuen! ¿que pasara con Ryou?

_Hola a todos!_

_disculpen un poco la demora pero me costo un poco de trabajo este capitulo, ya que es algo original para introducir al nuevo OC y que conozcan un poco más acerca de Ryou-kun_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_El encargado del aviso, desde el hospital de ciudad Inazuma, Handa-kun_

_Handa: de acuerdo_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Handa-kun espero que te recuperes pronto_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 17 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después del desafortunado incidente con el verdadero Instituto Imperial, los chicos de Raimon finalmente regresaron a la ciudad Inazuma y se podía ver que los chicos estaban muy emocionados de volver. El único que no compartía su felicidad era Ryou, quien se encontraba durmiendo en el techo de la caravana ya que al parecer le había gustado ese lugar después de su viaje en Ehime.

"Izumi, ¿qué pasa con Ryou-kun?" pregunto Aki volteando a ver a su rubia compañera.

"Desde que salimos de Ehime ha estado muy raro" agrego Haruna.

"Aunque no es como si fuera una persona muy normal" dijo Natsumi. Izumi solo rio nerviosamente sin saber que contestar.

El viaje continuo un rato más hasta que llegaron el a la cancha del rio, ahí Endou vio que un par de chicos practicando por lo que le pidió a Furukabu-san que detuviera el autobús. Endou fue el primero en bajar del autobús seguido por Kazemaru. Ryou aprovecho la parada para bajarse del autobús sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

En la cancha Endou se encontró con Sugimori, el portero y capitán de la secundaria Mikage Sennou, y con Yamino Kageto, un chico que al parecer acababa de ser transferido a Raimon, además de que también estaba ahí la hermana de Ryou. Sugimori le contó a Endou y Kazemaru que habían formado un equipo de refuerzo para ayudar a los chicos de Raimon en su pelea contra el Instituto Alíen y que Asuka se había ofrecido como su entrenadora, Endou al escuchar eso hizo un enorme esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se le querían escapar.

Después de esto, los chicos fueron directamente a la secundaria Raimon y pudieron ver cómo iban los trabajos de reconstrucción. La primera en bajar fue Natsumi ya que tenía muchas ganas de saludar a su padre. El resto del equipo bajo de la caravana y el padre de Natsumi les dio unas palabras de aliento y agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo que han hecho para vencer a los alíens.

Endou aprovecho el descanso y fue a visitar a sus amigos al hospital, Haruna y Kogure fueron a entrenar al salón relámpago y los demás chicos fueron a la cancha del rio.

"Todos están jugando con mucho entusiasmo" dijo Izumi mientras veía a los chicos practicar especialmente al ver como Someoka y Fubuki corrían hacia la portería.

"Oye, Sugimori, te mostraremos una técnica espectacular" dijo el delantero pelirrosado mientras se preparaba para disparar. Fubuki también se preparó y ambos usaron su nueva técnica "Wyvern Blizzard" sorprendiendo al portero.

"¡Fue increíble! Felicidades Fubuki, pudiste remplazar a la perfección al goleador estrella de la secundaria Raimon" dijo Sugimori.

"¿Goenji? Me gustaría conocer a ese goleador estrella del que tanto hablan" dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

"Muy pronto lo conocerás" dijo Someoka.

Los chicos siguieron con su entrenamiento, Fubuki y Someoka seguían tratando de perfeccionar su técnica combinada pero se podía ver que Someoka se estaba cansando demasiado rápido algo que no pasó desapercibido por el peliplateado pero este solo bromeo al respecto. Después de un tiempo Endou llego a la cancha justo cuando el par de delanteros iban a volver a usar su técnica pero desafortunadamente cuando Someoka iba a patear el balón, el delantero no pudo soportar el dolor en su pierna por lo que cayó al piso.

Asuka se encargó de revisarle la pierna al delantero aunque vio que no era nada simple.

"Esta en pésima condición, con una lesión como esta no podrás jugar por un par de semanas mínimo." Dijo la peliblanca bastante seria mientras los demás la miraban atentamente.

"¡hare todo lo posible para que sane en una semana! Y si no sana entonces jugare por lo menos medio tiempo. Después de que nos costara tanto perfeccionar nuestro "Wyvern Blizzard", di algo Fubuki" dijo Someoka bastante frustrado por la noticia.

"Lo siento, debí haberme dado cuenta antes" dijo Fubuki bastante triste.

"Someoka-kun, quiero que salgas de este equipo" dijo la entrenadora haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

"Someoka quiere seguir jugando con nosotros, no podemos dejar que se vaya otro de nuestros amigos" dijo Kazemaru bastante frustrado por la idea de la entrenadora.

"Lo hago precisamente porque es un buen amigo. Y sé que si el sigue jugando ustedes no podrían dar el 100% en los partidos" explico la entrenadora. Kazemaru quiso decir algo pero Someoka lo detuvo ya que muy a su pesar sabía que la entrenadora Hitomiko tenía razón.

Después de esta noticia el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso por lo que Haruna creyó que sería buena idea decirles que Kogure había perfeccionado la técnica que uso por accidente contra Épsilon. Los chicos decidieron poner a prueba la técnica y se sorprendieron al ver el gran poder de esta. Megane trato de nombrarla como "Spiral Rex" pero Kogure dijo que ese nombre era muy ridículo por lo que decidió llamarla "Senpuujin"

Endou se emocionó mucho de ver el apoyo y entusiasmo de sus compañeros y les comento que estaba muy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos y que por eso le demostrarían a los alíens que le soccer no es algo que se use para hacer daño sino un deporte divertido.

"¡Asuka-san! ¡Hay graves problemas!" dijo una niña mientras se acercaba corriendo a la peliblanca.

"¿Himeko-chan?" dijo Asuka sorprendida al ver a la chica que corría hacia ella. Era una chica de primero, tenía ojos color rosa igual que su cabellera la cual llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y tenía un fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa mochila?" pregunto Izumi al ver la maleta que cargaba la pelirrosa.

"Eso es precisamente a lo que vengo ¡Ryou-sama está en problemas!" dijo Himeko con algo de dificultad por el cansancio de haber corrido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Endou.

"Ryou-sama fue a la escuela a retar a Tezuka-san" dijo la pelirrosa bastante preocupada.

Los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron a la escuela de Himeko-chan para ir a ayudar a su compañero.

"Por cierto ¿Quién es ese tal Tezuka?" pregunto Kazemaru tratando de romper el hielo.

"Es el capitán del equipo de nuestra vieja escuela." Dijo Izumi un poco nostálgica.

"Es una persona despreciable. Para él la verdadera diversión del soccer esta en atacar a su oponente sin piedad, no le importa ganar o perder siempre y cuando pueda darle una paliza al rival" dijo bastante enojada Himeko. Al oír esto Izumi se entristeció un poco mientras que Asuka volteo hacia una de las ventanas y comenzaba a recordar viejos tiempos.

_FLASHBACK_

En una cancha de soccer se podían ver tres personas, dos de ellas eran Tezuka y Ryou ambos con unos 8 años de edad mientras que la otra era Asuka pero de unos 13 años. Los dos chicos se veían bastante contentos jugando futbol, corriendo por toda la cancha y de vez en cuando recibiendo algunos balonazos de parte de Asuka.

"¿Ya te cansaste Tezuka?" preguntó el pequeño Ryou mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire.

"eso debería preguntarte yo a ti" dijo Tezuka quien también estaba bastante cansado.

"¿en serio les gusta tanto el soccer?" dijo Asuka viendo a los dos pequeños.

"¡claro, el soccer es bastante divertido!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y continuaron jugando por un largo rato.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de un viaje no muy largo, los chicos finalmente llegaron a la secundaria Kojou e inmediatamente fueron a la cancha de soccer.

"¡Ryou!" gritaron los chicos al ver a su compañero que difícilmente se mantenía en pie y detrás de él había otros cinco chicos pero ellos ya no podían ni levantarse. Los chicos se sorprendieron aún más al ver que el marcador solo iba 2-0 a favor de la escuela Kojou.

"¿no crees que ya fue suficiente castigo?" dijo burlonamente un chico de cabello verde y ojos color amarillo.

"Impaciente como siempre Tezuka. Apenas es el primer tiempo" dijo Ryou algo arrogante. Aquel peliverde se molestó disparo con toda su fuerza hacia el peliblanco golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro. En ese preciso momento el silbato sonó y el primer tiempo termino.

Los chicos de Raimon entraron a la cancha y ayudaron a sacar a los chicos que estaban inconscientes en el campo, Endou trato de ayudar a Ryou a levantarse pero el peliblanco lo rechazo y se levantó por su propia cuenta.

"Ryou-senpai ¿estás bien?" dijo Haruna acercándose al peliblanco.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Ryou algo molesto.

"¿con que ahora eres un miembro de Raimon? Para tener a un perdedor como tú en su equipo deben ser bastante patéticos" dijo Tezuka burlonamente. Ryou estuvo a punto de ir a golpear al peliverde pero Endou lo detuvo.

"No dejare que hables así de uno de mis amigos" dijo el capitán de Raimon bastante serio mientras que Ryou solo lo miraba sorprendido.

"si estás dispuesto a defenderlo, ¿Por qué no terminas el partido que este tonto empezó?" dijo el peliverde retadoramente pero Endou acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Espera Endou-kun esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes" dijo Ryou pero no recibió respuesta del capitán de Raimon.

"Una vez que Endou-kun se mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nada que lo detenga" dijo Aki con una sonrisa acercándose al peliblanco.

"Vamos alístate" dijo el capitán con una de sus enormes sonrisas aventándole la maleta a Ryou quien no supo que decir y simplemente se cambió del uniforme de Kojou por el de Raimon mientras los demás chicos calentaban para el segundo tiempo.

"en verdad son unos chicos estupendos" dijo Asuka para que solo su hermano la escuchara.

"lo sé" respondió el peliblanco dejando salir una risa al final.

"Entonces ¿Por qué dejarlos?" pregunto Asuka bastante seria. Ryou simplemente la ignoro y entro a la cancha. La alineación para el segundo tiempo quedo con Fubuki y Kidou en la delantera; Kazemaru, Ryou, Ichinose y Toko en mediocampo y Domon, Kogure, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu en la defensa.

El segundo tiempo inicio y el saque fueron para la escuela Kojou. Tezuka avanzo rápidamente burlando la defensa de Raimon hasta que fue detenido por Ryou.

Los dos chicos peleaban ferozmente por el balón pero finalmente Ryou cedió debido al cansancio del primer tiempo. Tezuka siguió avanzando pero la doble defensa de Toko y Kabeyama lo detuvo.

"Toko-chan pásame el balón" La pelirrosa le hizo caso e inmediatamente le dio un pase largo a Ryou. El peliblanco aprovecho la oportunidad y su "Demon Lance" para intentar acercar el marcador pero por desgracia su tiro fue detenido fácilmente.

"No hay forma de que puedas vencernos usando nuestras técnicas. ¡Date por vencido!" dijo el portero mientras jugaba con el balón en sus manos.

El partido estaba demasiado cerrado y para colmo Ryou continuaba atacando sin dejar que los demás intervinieran pero su "Demon Lance" era fácilmente bloqueado por el portero y en la defensa su "Hero Shield" también era bastante inútil.

El juego continuaba y Ryou parecía haber alcanzado su límite pero aun así no dejaba de marcar ferozmente a Tezuka.

"Eres muy molesto ¡Fuera de mi camino!" grito molesto el peliverde mientras una enorme aura negra aparecía a su alrededor. "¡Inferno Divider!" esta técnica sorprendió a Asuka y a Ryou ya que era algo que nunca antes habían visto. Tezuka transfirió toda esa aura que lo rodeaba al balón y este viajo a toda velocidad hacia la portería como si estuviera partiendo el campo en dos. Ryou se paró frente a Endou y utilizo su "Hero Shield" logrando contener el poder de la técnica pero el peliblanco iba siendo empujado hacia atrás amenazando con entrar a la portería.

"God Hand" Endou hizo su técnica especial y para sorpresa de todos puso su mano en la espalda de Ryou. Repentinamente el escudo frente a Ryou creció y el rayo en el centro cambio por un casco de armadura como el de un caballero de la edad media. Esta técnica detuvo el tiro de Tezuka fácilmente.

"¿Cómo rayos detuvieron el tiro de Tezuka?" dijo uno de los chicos de Kojou bastante sorprendido al igual que todos en el campo.

"¡que grandiosa técnica combinada! Creo que la llamare…" dijo Megane pero fue interrumpido por Asuka.

"Eso no fue una técnica combinada, simplemente Endou le dio a Ryou el empujón que necesitaba para que recupera su confianza" dijo Asuka con una sonrisa en su rostro, las únicas que comprendían un poco de lo que hablaba la peliblanca eran Izumi y Haruna.

Ryou no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a correr hacia la portería rival quitándose la marca de todos los defensas con ayuda de Kidou y Fubuki. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Ryou hizo una finta de tiro para darle un pase a Fubuki quien uso su "Eternal Blizzard" tomando por sorpresa al portero quien no tuvo tiempo de usar su técnica especial.

El partido se reinició y Tezuka una vez más intento usar su "Inferno Divider" para meter un gol pero Ryou lo detuvo nuevamente usando ese extraño escudo aunque esta vez sin necesidad de la ayuda de Endou. Ryou comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la portería y nuevamente Fubuki se encargó de empatar el marcador con su poderosa técnica especial.

"¡Chicos un gol más y ganamos!" grito Endou bastante animado.

"No se confíen, esta victoria será para nosotros" dijo Tezuka muy molesto mientras corría hacia la portería de Raimon pero Ryou fue el primero en ir a detenerlo. Como era de esperarse ambos batallaban fuertemente para ver quien se quedaba con el balón pero parecía que ninguno lo lograría.

El tiempo estaba a punto de terminar y ambos equipos no lograban desempatar, pero por suerte en un pequeño descuido de Tezuka, Raimon había conseguido recuperar el balón.

"Ya no hay tiempo, ¡Toko-chan, Kazemaru-kun!" dijo Ryou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería contraria. Toko mando un pase largo mientras que Kazemaru siguió de cerca a Ryou. Tezuka descubrió lo que planeaba y el también empezó a correr hacia el balón.

"Dejemos que sea esta técnica la que decida todo" dijo Tezuka mientras corría. Ambos chicos pasaron debajo del balón y siguieron corriendo un poco más para después frenar y brincar hacia él para hacer una chilena. Cuando pasaron uno junto al otro, Tezuka pudo notar como Ryou tenía la mano derecha cerrada y apoyada sobre el corazón. A mitad del salto los dos chicos se rodearon de un aura oscura haciendo que detrás de cada uno apareciera una enorme armadura oscura.

"¿Dark Knight? ¿Ryou-sama puede usar el Dark Knight?" pregunto Himeko bastante sorprendida, los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos.

"¿Sabes cuál será el resultado cierto? Tu poder no es suficiente como para vencer mi Dark Knight" dijo Tezuka bastante confiado pero no recibió respuesta del peliblanco. Cuando ambos chicos golpearon el balón al mismo tiempo la armadura que estaba detrás de Ryou pasó de tener un aura oscura a tener un fuerte brillo dorado al mismo tiempo que el balón se cargaba con energía como si hubiera sido impactado por un rayo.

Tezuka puso toda su fuerza sin embargo no pudo detener la técnica de Ryou, la cual entro directamente a la portería sin darle la oportunidad al portero de moverse. En ese momento sonó el silbato final dándole la victoria a Raimon 3 a 2. Los chicos estaban bastante emocionados y se acercaron a festejar con el peliblanco el cual estaba tirado en el piso del cansancio.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido? El poder de ese perdedor no se compara con el de Tezuka" dijo uno de los jugadores de Kojou bastante frustrado.

"Te equivocas" dijo Ryou llamando la atención de todos los jugadores de Kojou. "Ese tiro no fue solo con mi poder, ese tiro llevaba el poder de todos mis amigos." Dijo Ryou con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia Tezuka.

"¿Ya te cansaste Tezuka?" preguntó Ryou mientras extendía su mano hacia el peliverde.

"¿Quién te crees que soy? Sabes que todavía puedo seguir" dijo Tezuka tomando la mano de Ryou para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Asuka vio a los 2 chicos y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima de felicidad.

"Gracias Endou-kun" dijo el peliblanco. "Esa God Hand me hizo recordar que… ¡el soccer es realmente divertido!" explico el peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hitomiko-san, por favor olvide lo que dije en Ehime y déjeme seguir siendo parte de la caravana relámpago." Agrego Ryou haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

"¿acaso pensabas dejar el equipo?" pregunto Izumi antes que todos.

"¿Qué no lo sabían?" dijo el peliblanco con un tono algo infantil "Himeko no les diste el mensaje que te pedí ¿cierto?" Himeko solo sonrió mientras veía como Ryou parecía tener un aura asesina a su alrededor.

"Sabía que cambiarias de opinión" dijo la entrenadora. "Tezuka-kun también me gustaría que tú te unieras al equipo." Agrego Hitomiko sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos. Ryou convenció a los chicos de darle una oportunidad al peliverde por lo que dejaron que el chico se uniera a la caravana. Hitomiko aprovechó el momento para informarle a los chicos que irían a Osaka, ya que al parecer hay había una base secreta de los extraterrestres, por lo que los chicos se animaron aún más y decidieron partir cuanto antes.

* * *

_Izumi: después de mucha espera, este fue el capitulo 17_

_Asuka: Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad._

_Tezuka: los chicos de raimon son un poco... extraños. Espero poder llevarme bien con ellos _

_Ryou: tranquilo, ya veras que si. Volvamos a disfrutar del soccer asi como lo haciamos hace tiempo._

_Tezuka: ¡Hai!_

_Askua: solo nos queda despedirnos por ahora... __les recuerdo__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	18. Una aventura en Osaka Romance y fútbol

_Hola a todos!_

_una vez mas me quiero disculpar por demorar tanto y esta vez traigo 2 capitulos para compenzarlos por mi tardanza_

_antes de empezar como pequeño aviso__ quiero invitarlos a que visiten el foro en español de inazuma eleven que hice aqui en FF. aun esta muy nuevo pero espero que les guste y con el tiempo y su apoyo vaya creciendo._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

___ademas para Hikari-san, bienvenida de vuelta, espero te hayan gustado los capitulos y que disfrutes los proximos._

_y bueno ahora para el ultimo aviso antes de empezar con el primero de los 2 capitulos que hay hoy_

_Con ustedes queda el miembro mas travieso de Raimon...¡Kogure-kun!_

_Kogure: ¿que clase de presentacion es esa? en fin aqui va el aviso..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: buen trabajo Kogure-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 18 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente con Ryou, los chicos ya estaban en la caravana relámpago con rumbo a Osaka. Todo parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, los chicos platicaban entre si mientras que Ryou dormía en su asiento ya que la entrenadora no le permitió volver a dormirse en el techo como pequeño castigo por lo que ocasiono.

Después de un rato los chicos finalmente llegaron a Osaka pero se sorprendieron al ver donde estaban.

"Estoy muy contenta y todo eso pero ¿están seguros que este es el escondite?" dijo Izumi. Según la información que le dieron a la entrenadora, el escondite de los alíens estaba en un parque de diversiones.

"No cabe duda, acabo de confirmar con el presidente de que el escondite esta en algún lugar de Naniwa Land" dijo la entrenadora acercándose a los chicos aunque ellos aún no estaban muy convencidos. Natsumi sugirió que lo mejor sería dividirse para buscar pistas, cosa que los chicos aceptaron aunque no veían a Fubuki por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde está Fubuki?" pregunto Endou al notar que faltaba el peliplateado pero vieron que ya estaba acompañado por un par de chicas que se lo llevaron a algún lado mientras todos veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza incluyendo a la entrenadora.

Después de esta escena los chicos se separaron. Endou, Toko, Aki y Natsumi formaron un grupo y Toko sugirió que subieran a la rueda de la fortuna para buscar más fácilmente. Natsumi y Aki estaban algo nerviosas por ver quien se sentaba con Endou pero al final Toko les gano el lugar. Por su parte Kurimatsu fue con Kabeyama quien quería detenerse en cada puesto de comida aunque Kurimatsu no lo dejaba. Haruna, Ryou, Kogure y Tezuka fueron juntos aunque más que nada se la pasaban de juego en juego ya que Kogure quería subirse a todos y Haruna corría tras el pequeño para detenerlo.

"No comprendo que le ves a este equipo" dijo Tezuka dejando salir un suspiro mientras veía a Haruna y Kogure discutir.

"Me sorprende, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que aceptaste unirte al equipo" dijo Ryou bastante tranquilo. "Estos chicos están siempre llenos de sorpresas" agrego el peliblanco mientras se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaban Kogure y Haruna. Tezuka simplemente vio al trio y no le quedó más remedio que ir con ellos.

Domon y Kazemaru se fueron juntos a buscar en un castillo raro. Megane… bueno el pasaba el tiempo investigando posters de shows en el parque ya que muchos eran shows de superhéroes. Kidou e Izumi fueron a buscar juntos.

"Izumi, ¿Cuál es el problema entre Tezuka y Ryou?" dijo Kidou para romper el hielo.

"es una historia un poco larga, pero todo es culpa de esa técnica" dijo la rubia con la mirada algo triste.

"te refieres a la que hicieron en el partido anterior" dijo el estratega de Raimon.

"el 'Dark Knight' es una técnica bastante poderosa, se podría decir que está casi a la par con las técnicas de Tormenta Géminis y Épsilon. Ryou y Tezuka aprendieron esa técnica al mismo tiempo, y al ver su poder Ryou prefirió no usarla sin embargo Tezuka creyó que con esa técnica serian invencibles. A partir de ahí la amistad de esos dos se terminó. Tezuka se convirtió en el capitán de un equipo que solo jugaba para hacerle daño a la gente mientras que Ryou perdió todo esa pasión que tenía por el soccer." explico Izumi con una mezcla entre tristeza y frustración.

"Ya veo" dijo Kidou. "Gracias por contarme eso Izumi" agrego el estratega tomando por sorpresa a la rubia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Kidou lo vio y simplemente rio un poco para después continuar con la búsqueda.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ichinose buscaba por su cuenta y por ultimo Fubuki… bueno Fubuki parecía mas estar en una cita que investigando ya que las chicas lo habían llevado a la casa del terror y después le dieron un pequeño tour por el parque.

Después de la larga búsqueda los chicos se reunieron nuevamente en la entrada del parque aunque el único que faltaba era Ichinose.

"Estas chicas dicen que lo vieron salir hace unos momentos" dijo Fubuki mientras iba llegando pero esta vez eran dos chicas distintas a las otras con las que se fue.

"_¿Cómo lo hace?_" se dijo Ryou a si mismo mientras veía con una gota en la cabeza al igual que sus demás compañeros

Los chicos salieron del parque y fueron en busca de Ichinose hacia donde las acompañantes de Fubuki les habían indicado. El lugar resulto ser un restaurante de Okonomiyaki y los chicos pudieron encontrar a su amigo platicando con una chica de cabellera azul.

Ichinose se despidió de la chica y ya se iba con sus amigos cuando repentinamente la peliazul también se puso de pie deteniendo al chico.

"¿Tú te comiste mi plato especial cierto? Ahora que lo comiste tienes que casarte conmigo." dijo la peliazul muy tranquila.

"¡¿Casarse?" dijeron todos los chicos de Raimon bastante sorprendidos.

"Eso no lo mencionaste nunca" dijo Ichinose tratando de comprender el asunto.

"Obvio. Si te lo decía no habrías comido mi platillo, ¿cierto?" dijo la chica.

"Eso fue un truco sucio" dijo Izumi asombrada por la situación.

"Como sea, ustedes pueden ir y vencer a esos extraterrestres por su cuenta, pero mi darling y yo nos quedaremos aquí y probablemente formemos una familia" explico la chica para después echar a todos del local y encerrarse con Ichinose.

Endou decidió entrar a arreglar el asunto del matrimonio cuando de repente una chica lo hizo un lado. Ella y sus amigas se presentaron como el equipo más Cute, Cool y Chic de Osaka, el equipo Triple C. Las chicas venían en busca de su amiga Rika para ir a entrenar, pero cuando la vieron abrazada con Ichinose y que en la mesa había un plato vacío rápidamente comprendieron que Rika había encontrado un prometido.

Los chicos de Raimon ya no sabían que hacer, al parecer la situación estaba empezando a salirse de sus manos pero en ese momento a Megane se le ocurrió retar a las chicas a un partido de soccer con la condición de que el ganador se quedaría con Ichinose, todo esto era porque el chico creía que por ser un equipo de chicas sería un juego fácil pero para sorpresa del chico de gafas cuando Rika acepto el reto e inmediatamente arrastro a Ichinose a la cancha de soccer y Megane comenzó a seguirla.

Una vez en la cancha los chicos comenzaron a planear la estrategia.

"Ryou quiero que juegues como delantero" dijo Kidou volteando a ver al peliblanco.

"Esto fue idea de Megane así que preferiría que jugara él" dijo Ryou mientras se recostaba en el pasto dejando a los chicos algo sorprendidos.

Tezuka era otra opción, ya que los chicos sabían que él era delantero, pero la verdad es que no le tenían mucha confianza por lo que terminaron por aceptar la idea y dejaron que Fubuki y Megane se hicieran cargo de la delantera, Kidou, Toko, Ichinose y Kazemaru en mediocampo como siempre y en la defensa jugarían Domon, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Kogure.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Triple C y Reika, una de sus delanteras, avanzo con el balón demostrando gran talento y agilidad que le permitió fácilmente burlar la marca de Kazemaru. Reika le paso el balón a Rika y esta disparo a la portería pero Endou lo detuvo fácilmente.

"Kazemaru-kun no les tengas consideración solo porque son unas chicas." Dijo Megane regañando al peliazul. Kazemaru volteo a ver a la delantera que lo había burlado y esta le guiño un ojo haciendo que el medio campista se sonrojara.

El partido continuo y los chicos no veían forma de atacar ya que estaban bastante confundidos por la forma en la que jugaban las chicas de Triple C, el único que mantenía la compostura era Ichinose pero no era suficiente. Incluso Kazemaru fue superado por Reika y su técnica especial "Prima Donna".

Al ver el talento de las chicas de Osaka Megane empezaba a sentirse preocupado.

Kogure pudo detener el avance de una de las chicas gracias a su "Senpuujin" pero le quitaron el balón por presumir. La chica que le robo el balón a Kogure aprovecho para lanzarle el balón a Rika y Reika para que usaran su técnica especial. El dúo uso su "Butterfly Dream" y a pesar de que Endou intento detenerlo con su puño pero el balón hizo un movimiento extraño como si esquivara a Endou y entro a la portería, anotando el primer gol para Triple C justo antes de terminar el primer tiempo

Durante el descanso los chicos analizaban sus estrategias ya que les preocupaba el poder del equipo de Rika.

"¿Qué opinas Tezuka? ¿Los ayudamos?" dijo Ryou mientras se levantaba del césped y se acercaba a los chicos.

"como quieras" dijo el peliverde con indiferencia.

"¿de qué hablan?" dijo Endou algo sorprendido.

"realmente es algo simple" dijo Izumi "ellas fingen esos torpes movimientos para tomarlos desprevenidos" explico la rubia con calma.

"Ya veo, así que por eso nos costó tanto trabajo este primer tiempo" dijo Endou al escuchar la explicación de la rubia.

"No es como si ustedes pudieran hacer algo mejor" dijo Megane señalando a Ryou y Tezuka. Los chicos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con algo de malicia.

"Comprobémoslo" dijo Ryou mientras comenzaba a calentar. Tezuka solo rio un poco y también comenzó a prepararse.

Para el resto del partido, Tezuka jugaría en lugar de Megane en la delantera mientras que Ryou entraría en lugar de Kurimatsu.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, y Raimon fue al ataque esta vez. Fubuki casi de inmediato cambio de personalidad como ya se había hecho costumbre y esquivo a una de las defensas con un salto y uso su "Eternal Blizzard" sin darle tiempo a la portera de reaccionar.

El partido continúo aunque tuvo otro ritmo ya que Ryou y Tezuka no caían en los trucos de las chicas de Triple C.

"¿Cómo es que pueden jugar tan bien sin caer en sus jugadas?" pregunto Megane bastante sorprendido.

"Tal vez sea porque solían entrenar con la hermana de Ryou-san" dijo Haruna. Izumi solo escucho el comentario y dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

"_Si tan solo supieran_" se dijo a si misma Izumi mientras veía a Ryou y Tezuka jugar.

Los chicos mostraron todo su repertorio de técnicas especiales para ayudar a su equipo a adelantarse en el marcador aunque no lo lograban. Rika aprovecho una oportunidad que tuvo y fue directo hacia la portería esquivando a Kabeyama y tiro usando su "Rose Splash" pero Endou lo detuvo usando su "Majin The Hand". Endou le dio el balón rápidamente a Ichinose quien avanzo a toda velocidad quitándose de encima a quienes lo cubrían haciendo gala de su enorme talento. Cuando el estadounidense se acercó lo suficiente uso su "Spiral Shoot" para anotar el gol que lo haría libre de su compromiso. Rika miraba atentamente a su darling y lo único que consiguió fue enamorarse más del castaño.

Tezuka y Ryou no se quisieron quedar atrás y cada uno anoto un gol usando el "Inferno Divider" y el "Lightning Slash" respectivamente. El partido termino con el marcador 4-1 a favor de Raimon y los chicos se acercaron a festejar con Ichinose que ya no tendría que casarse.

"Ahora Ichinose-senpai no tendrá que casarse" dijo Kabeyama llorando de felicidad.

"Menos mal" agrego Kurimatsu quien estaba igual de feliz.

"Yo quería ser el padrino de la boda" dijo Ryou un poco deprimido. Los demás solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza pero de repente Rika atrajo su atención.

"¡Darling! ¡Realmente eres el mejor!" dijo Rika bastante emocionada y rodeada de un brillo especial se arrojó a abrazar al castaño.

"Esto no fue lo que acordamos" dijo el estadounidense mientras huía de Rika, aunque la peliazul lo tenía bien sujetado de la playera.

Ambos equipos comenzaron a felicitarse por su excelente estilo de juego hasta que de repente Megane pregunto si había alguna clase de secreto para que ellas pudieran jugar así de bien. Rika estuvo a punto de contarles pero sus compañeras la detuvieron en un principio, aunque después de escuchar a su capitana decidieron que compartirían el secreto con los de Raimon.

Rika les pidió que las siguieran y llevo a los chicos de Raimon a un castillo del parque de diversiones lo que los dejo sorprendidos. Una vez dentro Domon y Kazemaru comentaron que no habían encontrado nada cuando lo inspeccionaron anteriormente pero Rika les mostro un pasadizo secreto que los condujo a una enorme base subterránea.

"¿Cómo es posible que una base así de grande este aquí?" dijo Tezuka bastante sorprendido.

"Después de ver una cancha de soccer en el techo de una televisora ya no me asombra nada" dijo Ryou de manera indiferente.

Rika les dio un pequeño tour por la base explicándoles lo que había en algunas de las áreas, por su parte Megane comenzó a criticar una de las máquinas de entrenamiento y empezó a discutir con la peliazul hasta que a final de cuentas decidieron que Megane se subiera a probar pero resulto que el chico no aguanto ni siquiera el nivel 1 pero Rika comenzó a subir la dificultad hasta que finalmente Megane cayó al llegar al nivel 3.

"Es un sistema bastante sofisticado" dijo Kidou a la capitana de Triple C.

"Si, conforme el nivel sube la dificultad va aumentando. Ni siquiera nosotras pudimos llegar al último nivel" explico Rika a los chicos de Raimon.

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Me muero de ganas de entrenar en este lugar!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado.

"Solo faltan 3 días para el partido con Épsilon, si entrenamos aquí estoy seguro de que nos volveremos más fuertes" dijo Kazemaru también emocionado por la idea

"¿Entonces podemos entrenar aquí?" dijo Endou con una enorme sonrisa pero Rika parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea aunque solo se necesitó que Ichinose se lo pidiera para que la chica de Osaka aceptara la idea inmediatamente.

* * *

_Aki: muy bien este fue el numero 18, espero que les haya gustado_

_Ichinose: no fue muy divertido que me pasara algo como eso._

_Rika: ¡DARLING! eres maravilloso,de verdad que eres el hombre perfecto para mi._

_*Rika se va y se lleva con ella a Ichinose*_

_Izumi: pobre Ichinose-kun_

_Haruna: espero que todo pueda resolverse pronto_

_Ryou: pero si no lo hace... yo pido ser el padrino en la boda de Ichinose_

_Natsumi: Ryou esta comenzando a causarme jaqueca, creo que lo mejor sera despedirnos por ahora... __les recuerdo__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	19. Los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento

_Hola a todos!_

_aqui esta el segundo capitulo a manera de compensación por mi tardanza_

___les recuerdo que estan invitados al foro en español de inazuma eleven que hice aqui en FF. aun esta muy nuevo pero espero que les guste y con el tiempo y su apoyo vaya creciendo._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews._

_y para el aviso del segundo capitulo, con ustedes la delantera y capitana_

_del equipo mas Cute, Chic y Cool de todo Osaka, Urabe Rika-chan_

_Rika: ¡Gracias por la presentacion tan excelente! y bueno aqui esta el aviso de siempre_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO _ Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias Rika-chan_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 19 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después de que los chicos llegaran a Osaka para buscar la base de los extraterrestres y conocieran a un muy peculiar equipo, todos estaban más que listos para comenzar con su nuevo entrenamiento.

Mientras los demás revisaban, Ichinose, Endou y las chicas estaban hablando con Rika, quien les comento que este lugar no era de ellas, sino que lo habían encontrado por accidente y desde entonces lo habían estado usando sin que nadie reclamara nada.

Todos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, quedaron impresionados. Cuando Ichinose que les impresionaba su lugar de entrenamiento, Rika le responde que no era de ella, que lo habían encontrado por accidente. Al oír esto, Natsumi y Aki supusieron que el lugar era del instituto Alíen pero Rika pensaba lo contrario ya que creía que si fuera de ellos habrían venido a reclamarlo desde el principio.

Los chicos decidieron comenzar con su entrenamiento y cada uno fue a una de las distintas maquinas que había. Kazemaru entrenaba en la caminadora que había usado anteriormente Megane, el peliazul quería mejor su velocidad así como sus reflejos. Endou y Ryou entrenaban en un área especial para porteros donde debían detener los balones en un terreno bastante inestable. Fubuki entrenaba para aumentar su poder como delantero mientras que Kidou se encargaba de entrenar con los demás para mejorar tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensiva.

Megane, Rika, una chica amiga de Rika, y las 4 managers de Raimon miraban la práctica bastante emocionadas.

"Con este entrenamiento estoy seguro de que todos se volverán bastante fuertes en poco tiempo" dijo Megane.

"No creo que alguien que ni siquiera soporta el nivel 1 pueda comentar algo" dijo Rika haciendo sentir mal al chico de gafas. Después de esto la chica peliazul bajo a entrenar junto a las demás mientras que la compañera de Rika arrastro a Megane para que también se uniera al entrenamiento.

Durante el descanso, la portera de Triple C les llevo algo de comida a los chicos quienes rápidamente comenzaron a pelear para tomar algo de comer. Los chicos notaron que Fubuki no estaba ahí así que Endou y Aki decidieron llevarle algo de comer, pero el peliplateado los ignoro completamente.

A la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento comenzó bastante temprano, ya que los chicos habían madrugado debido a la emoción de ver los resultados que tendría el entrenamiento.

Durante un descanso, Endou y Ryou estaban platicando con las chicas quienes veían atentamente como todos sus compañeros daban su mejor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.

"Parece que los chicos se están divirtiendo" dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa.

"El futbol… es un deporte divertido ¿no es así?" dijo Aki con una expresión algo triste. Los demás la voltearon a ver sorprendidos mientras que Ryou, quien estaba sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en el barandal, solo bajo la mirada.

"Me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que motiva a los equipos como Tormenta Géminis y Épsilon a jugar soccer? Me entristece que lo vean solo como un método para conquistar el mundo. Acaso será porque no tienen corazón y por eso lo único que consiguen con sus partidos es hacer sufrir a los demás" dijo la chica de pelo castaño bastante triste haciendo que las demás chicas también se deprimieran.

"Cuando juego con ellos me divierto como si fuera cualquier otro partido" dijo Endou sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Ryou. "A pesar de que detener sus tiros hace que me duelan mucho las manos, me parece algo grandioso y emocionante. No importa que tan malos sean, muy en el fondo a los extraterrestres les gusta practicar soccer, o delo contrario no harían jugadas tan increíbles" agrego el castaño con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"ya veo, así que ese es el espíritu del soccer" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa en su rostro para después ponerse de pie.

"Ryou-san ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Haruna al ver como se marchaba el peliblanco. Ryou estuvo a punto de responderle cuando de repente escucharon como Fubuki se iba del entrenamiento que organizo Kidou para seguir con lo suyo.

Los muchachos decidieron seguir al peliplateado y vieron cómo se este se dedicaba completamente a perfeccionar su tiro especial para vencer a Desarm.

"¿Estará así porque detuvieron su tiro en el partido pasado?" pregunto Izumi al ver la actitud de Fubuki-kun.

"Tal vez la salida de Someoka-kun lo está empezando a afectar" dijo Aki algo preocupada.

"Lo mejor será que lo dejemos así por ahora, puede que este entusiasmo sea bueno para el partido." Dijo Kidou para que después todos volvieran a su entrenamiento, aunque Ryou se quedó un rato más viendo al peliplateado.

Los chicos continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta que finalmente pudieron dominar todas las maquinas en el máximo nivel.

"Con esto seremos capaces de jugar en el partido de mañana a la par de Épsilon" dijo Megane muy emocionado.

A mitad de la noche Aki fue a buscar a Endou ya que no encontraba a Fubuki. Los chicos entraron a buscar al peliplateado y lo encontraron en su lugar de entrenamiento junto a Ryou aunque el peliblanco solo se limitaba a ver el esfuerzo que hacia el chico de Hokkaido.

"Ryou-kun ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Aki inmediatamente al ver al peliblanco.

"Lleva horas así y al parecer no creo que se detenga pronto" contesto Ryou bastante serio. En ese momento pudieron escuchar como Fubuki parecía estar discutiendo consigo mismo.

Endou decidió entrar para llamar la atención del peliplateado a pesar de la advertencia de Ryou. Fubuki los volteo a ver de una manera bastante amenazante haciendo que Aki y Endou se asustaran sin embargo Ryou se fijó más que nada en que los ojos de Fubuki tenían un color naranja en lugar de su típico color gris.

"_Esos ojos… ¿Qué pasa con Fubuki-kun?_" pensó Ryou bastante serio.

"¿Estas bien Fubuki?" preguntó Endou.

"No es nada. Volvamos, ya he terminado de entrenar" dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa fingida. El trio simplemente asintió, aunque aún estaban bastante preocupados.

Al día siguiente los chicos de Raimon estaban listos y esperando que Épsilon llegara.

"¿Cómo se supone que van a encontrarnos?" le pregunto Tezuka de manera discreta a Izumi. La rubia iba a responderle pero en ese momento uno de los balones oscuros cayó del cielo, lo que solo podía significar que Épsilon había llegado.

"Les he dado diez días, ahora muéstrenme que tan fuertes se han vuelto" dijo Desarm mientras que una cancha aparecía de la nada.

"¡WOW! Eso si no me lo esperaba" dijo Ryou en un tono infantil.

"¿Qué no fuiste tú el que dijo que ya nada lo sorprendía después de haber visto una cancha de soccer en la azotea de una televisora?" dijo Tezuka mientras veía el brillo en los ojos de Ryou.

"aguafiestas" dijo el peliblanco algo molesto por el comentario de su compañero.

Los chicos se fueron a la banca para prepararse para el partido.

"Rika-san y Tezuka-kun jugaran como delanteros, Fubuki tu jugaras en la defensa" dijo la entrenadora anunciando su plan de juego. La decisión de meter a Tezuka como delantero los tomo por sorpresa pero sabían que no podían cambiar la decisión de la directora. Domon y Kogure le ayudarían a Fubuki en la defensa y en el medio campo estarían Kazemaru, Toko, Ichinose Kidou y Ryou. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se quedarían en la banca.

"Ryou-san ¿estás de acuerdo con que Tezuka-san juegue en este partido?" dijo Haruna antes de que el peliblanco entrara al campo.

"Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, no es como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar la idea de la entrenadora, además fui yo quien convenció a los demás de que lo aceptaran" dijo Ryou mientras ataba sus zapatos.

"Aun me sigue sorprendiendo que hayas hecho eso" dijo Izumi uniéndose a la plática.

"Creí que si Tezuka se unía a Raimon tal vez recuperaría por completo esa pasión por el soccer que solía tener cuando éramos pequeños…por cierto ¿no hay forma de hacer que me dejes de decir Ryou-san verdad?" agrego el peliblanco para cambiar el tema. Haruna simplemente sonrió un poco sonrojada mientras que el peliblanco entro al campo con sus compañeros.

"Kazemaru-kun, Toko-chan, cuento con ustedes como siempre" dijo Ryou colocándose en posición en el campo. Sus compañeros asintieron y se prepararon para el partido.

Con el señor Furukabu como árbitro, comenzaron el partido con el saque de Épsilon y rápidamente la delantera burlo a Tezuka, Rika y Kidou usando su "Meteor Shower" sin embargo Kazemaru la bloqueo rápidamente, aunque Maquia le dio un pase rápido a uno de sus compañeros que de inmediato uso su técnica especial "Ganymede Proton" pero Endou la detuvo fácilmente usando su "Majin The Hand". Hitomiko y los chicos de Épsilon miraban sorprendidos la nueva fuerza de Endou.

Raimon comenzó el contraataque y Rika realizo una finta de tiro para darle un pase a su querido Ichinose quien junto a Kidou usaron su "Twin Boost" pero Desarm lo detuvo con una sola mano aunque pudo ver que por la fuerza del tiro lo movió un poco dejando una marca en el pasto dejando aún más sorprendidos a los de Épsilon.

Zel, el delantero de Épsilon, volvió a utilizar su técnica especial pero esta vez Ryou se encargó de detenerla con su "Hero Shield"

El partido estaba muy cerrado, y ambos equipos peleaban fuertemente por conseguir un punto de ventaja. De repente cuando Fubuki volteo a ver a Desarm, esa otra personalidad dentro de él salió a flote y robándole el balón a uno de los delanteros comenzó a correr hacia la portería rival.

El peliplateado uso su "Eternal Blizzard" pero Desarm mostro su técnica especial "Worm Hole" para detener el tiro del delantero de Raimon.

Los ataques continuaban y ningún equipo daba tregua además de que Desarm usaba su "Worm Hole" solo con la "Eternal Blizzard" de Fubuki y Endou hacía lo propio con el "Ganymede Proton" de Zel.

Así continuaron hasta que finalmente termino la primera mitad.

"Chicos están jugando bastante bien" dijo Izumi bastante emocionada.

"Continúen así en la segunda mitad" agrego Aki igual de emocionada.

Los chicos estaban bastante entusiasmados aunque Kogure estaba algo molesto ya que no había podido detener a Zel.

"Tranquilo Kogure-kun, la próxima vez podrás detenerlo" dijo Ryou poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño peliazul mientras que Haruna le acerco una botella de agua.

"Cuento contigo para la defensa" dijo la chica de gafas. Kogure solo los volteo a ver y asintió ahora con más confianza.

La entrenadora le pidió a Fubuki que se concentrara más en la defensa a pesar de que Kidou le pidió que dejara que Fubuki fuera a la delantera ya que necesitaban su habilidad para romper la defensa de Épsilon, pero Hitomiko se negó sabiendo que un gol marcaria una gran diferencia y para obtener esa ventaja aprovecharían de un descuido de Épsilon para que Fubuki anotara.

Después de un descanso un poco largo el segundo tiempo y Fubuki comenzó a sentir como la otra personalidad dentro de él quería salir a jugar. A pesar de que en el primer intento logro contenerlo y usar su "Ice Ground" pero en el siguiente ataque de Épsilon, Fubuki ya no pudo contenerla y esta rápidamente salió. Fubuki robo el balón y comenzó a correr hacia la portería para usar su "Eternal Blizzard" pero Desarm la detuvo con su técnica especial.

Épsilon inicio su contraataque y rápidamente burlaron la defensa de Ryou y Toko. Cuando llegaron con Fubuki, el peliblanco no pudo hacer nada por retener su otro yo. Maquia, Zel y Metron aprovecharon la oportunidad y usaron su "Gaia Break". Kogure intento usar su "Senpuujin" pero fue inútil ya que recibió el tiro de lleno en la espalda y lo empujo hasta la portería, dejando así el marcador 1-0 para Épsilon.

"Lo siento, por mi culpa nosotros…" dijo Kogure pero fue interrumpido por Endou.

"No te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo para empatar esto" dijo Endou dándole ánimos a su compañero mientras que Ryou le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

El partido continuo Domon presento su nueva técnica especial que Megane nombro "Volcano Cut"

Épsilon seguía atacando aunque esta vez Kogure pudo usar su "Senpuujin" para detenerlos. Cada que Fubuki tenía el balón, su otro yo salía a flote aunque sus intentos de anotar usando su "Eternal Blizzard" no tenían oportunidad contra la fuerza de Desarm, aunque el peliplateado no se daba por vencido hasta que finalmente su esfuerzo dio frutos y finalmente pudo meterle un gol a Desarm y empato el partido.

En cuanto se reanudo el partido Épsilon contraataco y volvieron a utilizar su "Gaia Break" pero Endou lo detuvo con su "Majin The Hand" Fubuki volvió a utilizar su "Eternal Blizzard" intentando desempatar el juego, pero Desarm les mostro una técnica más poderosa, el "Drill Smasher".

Una vez que detuvo el tiro de Fubuki, Desarm decidió dar por terminado el partido y reunió a su equipo para marcharse. El peliplateado se molestó bastante y quiso atacarlos pero Endou y Ryou lo detuvieron para evitar que hiciera una tontería, pero por dentro el peliblanco sentía como si algo se hubiera dividido.

El peliplateado decidió marcharse y Endou solo alcanzo a agradecerle por haber metido el gol del empate. Los demás jugadores se sentaron en la banca para recuperar energías, el ánimo no era muy bueno ya que se sentían mal porque después de haber entrenado tanto no pudieron ganar contra Épsilon, pero Endou se encargó de animarlos diciendo que al menos fueron capaces de jugar al mismo nivel de Épsilon.

"Endou-kun tiene razón, si no hubiéramos entrenado estoy seguro que nos hubieran metido muchos goles" dijo Izumi.

"Aunque Tezuka fue bastante inútil en este partido" dijo Ryou burlándose del peliverde. Tezuka no le agradaba el comentario pero sabía que Ryou tenía razón.

"Aunque no fueron capaces de ganar y aunque aún les falta mucho, lograron dar un gran paso hacia adelante" dijo la entrenadora quien se veía muy orgullosa por el resultado del encuentro.

"¡La próxima vez ganaremos!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado mientras que todos contestaron igual de decididos.

Al día siguiente, Endou Kidou y Ryou estaban entrenando en la base secreta cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por el señor Furukabu.

"¿han visto a la entrenadora Hitomiko? Tengo un mensaje para ella del presidente" dijo Furukabu sin embargo ninguno supo darle una respuesta. "Ahora que lo pienso bien creo que más bien ese mensaje es para ti" agrego el conductor al ver a Endou.

"¿Para Endou-kun?" dijo Ryou sorprendido.

"Al parecer encontraron un cuaderno de Endou Daisuke en una escuela de Fukuoka" explico el señor Furukabu dejando bastante sorprendido tanto al trio de jugadores.

* * *

_Endou: ¡Minna, Excelente partido!_

_Kazemaru: pero aun no somos capaces de vencer a Epsilon._

_Ryou: creo que haber aguantado el partido completo fue una gran victoria para nosotros._

_Tezuka: ¿quien diria que alguien como tu podria decir palabras tan sabias?_

_Ryou: en serio que eres un aguafiestas ¬¬_

_Hitomiko: chicos debemos marcharnos a Fukuoka antes de que algo pase con esa libreta._

_Toko: muy bien entonces nos despedimos por ahora... pero__ recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	20. Una búsqueda especial ¿Otra God Hand?

_Hola a todos!_

_después de una semana de vacaciones, traigo el capitulo 20 de esta historia_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_para el aviso de hoy uno de los miembros mas leales del club de Raimon... __con ustedes Kakuma-kun_

_Kakuma: Es para mi todo un honor estar aqui dando uno de los avisos para el inicio del capitulo._

_yo: es un placer tenerte con nosotros Kakuma-kun_

_Kakuma: muy bien entonces aqui esta el aviso:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO _Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias Kakuma-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 20 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"Ahora que lo pienso bien creo que más bien ese mensaje es para ti" agrego el conductor al ver a Endou.

"¿Para Endou-kun?" dijo Ryou sorprendido.

"Al parecer encontraron un cuaderno de Endou Daisuke en una escuela de Fukuoka" explico el señor Furukabu dejando bastante sorprendido tanto al trio de jugadores.

Después de haber recibido esta noticia, los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces e inmediatamente fueron en busca de esa libreta.

"¡Vamos por otra libreta de mi abuelo!" grito Endou bastante emocionado.

"¡SI!" gritaron todos igual de emocionados que su capitán.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver que Rika estaba también con ellos en la caravana, pero la peliazul explico que no se separaría de su querido Ichinose sin importa lo que hicieran. Endou no le dio mucha importancia e incluso se alegró de que hubiera más gente en el equipo.

Después de un viaje un poco largo, los chicos finalmente llegaron a Fukuoka y a pesar de que era su primera vez en la ciudad sentía que había algo extrañamente familiar en el ambiente.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la secundaria Yokato, el director de la escuela apareció para dale la bienvenida al equipo de Raimon. Después de eso Natsumi, Endou y la entrenadora fueron a platicar con el director aunque de último momento Ryou decidió ir con ellos ya que quería conocer un poco más acerca del legendario portero Daisuke Endou. El director les conto que él y Daisuke eran muy buenos amigos y siempre se la pasaban entrenando juntos e incluso cazaban jabalíes juntos

"¿Jabalíes?" preguntaron Natsumi, Endou y Ryou. La chica estaba bastante sorprendida al igual que la entrenadora mientras que Endou y Ryou escuchaban la historia bastante emocionados.

"Sí. El que Daisuke atrapo esta allá arriba." Dijo el señor señalando una enorme cabeza disecada en una de las paredes de su oficina.

"¡Endou-kun, tu abuelo era increíble!" dijo Ryou mientras que el capitán de Raimon asentía. Todos siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que la entrenadora pidió ver el cuaderno.

El director de Yokato les explico que Daisuke se la había dado para que la destruyera si algo le pasaba, pero él no fue capaz de hacerlo. Endou y Ryou comenzaron a leer las técnicas que había dentro de la libreta, aunque más bien Endou le explicaba todo al peliblanco ya que este no entendía lo que estaba escrito. Ambos quedaron impresionados con todas las técnicas que había, además que se enteraron de que Daisuke-san jamás pudo perfeccionar ellas, luego se enteró de que su abuelo nunca fue capaz de realizar esas técnicas, pero Endou creía que no había forma de que su abuelo se hubiera rendido y que ahora el continuaría su legado. El director se alegró de escuchar esto y decidió presentarle al equipo de la escuela.

"Soy Yuuichiro Toda, el capitán de Yokato" dijo un chico de cabellera azul cubierta por un pañuelo café. El chico les comento que todos sabían mucho el equipo y eran grandes fans de Raimon, lo que hizo que muchos de los chicos de dicho equipo se avergonzaran. "¡Tachimukai! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Endou-kun está de visita" dijo Toda a un chico de cabello de cabello café claro y ojos azules. El chico, quien se escondía detrás de uno de sus compañeros, comenzó a caminar de una manera muy extraña para acercarse a Endou.

"soy un estudiante de primer año, mi nombre es Tachimukai Yuuki" dijo presentándose el castaño quien se veía extremadamente nervioso. Endou le regreso el saludo y ambos estrecharon manos, aunque Tachimukai lo hizo de una manera algo extrema.

"Tachimukai solía ser centrocampista del equipo, pero te admira tanto que se convirtió en portero" dijo Toda mientras se acercaba a Endou. "Tachimukai, ¿Por qué no le muestras tu técnica?" dijo el capitán de Yokato despertando la curiosidad de Endou mientras que Tachimukai jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

Los chicos aceptaron ver la técnica de Tachimukai y se reunieron en la cancha de la escuela. Ichinose fue el encargado de hacer el tiro y en ese momento todos vieron sorprendidos como Tachimukai detenía el trio usando la "God Hand". Casi todos los chicos de Raimon quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la técnica del portero de Yokato, pero Rika y Kogure no veían cual era el problema.

"Para que Endou pudiera aprender la 'God Hand' entreno tan duro que cada día después de entrenar sus manos terminaban casi sangrando" explico Kazemaru.

"Una técnica tan poderosa que es capaz de detener el 'Demon Lance' y además él pudo aprenderla con solo verla en la televisión" dijo Izumi bastante sorprendida por las habilidades del chico.

Mientras tanto, Endou y Tachimukai realizaron sus God Hand al mismo tiempo y cuando estas chocaron produjeron una gran luz.

"E-e-e-extremo" dijeron Ryou y Tezuka al mismo tiempo, está de más decir que ambos chicos estaban más que sorprendidos. Cuando Tezuka se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

"_En el fondo aun es tan infantil como Ryou-kun_" se dijo Izumi a si misma mientras reía levemente cosa que hizo que el peliverde le mirara algo enojado pero a la chica solo le causo más gracia.

Después de esto, Toda los invito a entrenar con ellos y los chicos de Raimon aceptaron bastante gustosos. El entrenamiento iba de maravilla hasta que de repente Endou fue golpeado de lleno en el rostro por un balón, y todo por andar pensando en las técnicas de su abuelo.

Aki se encargó de atender al capitán de Raimon, y ambos aprovecharon para platicar acerca de la técnica que Endou había decidido aprender el "Seigi no Tekken". Aki hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a Endou a comprender lo que su abuelo quería decir en esa libreta, pero ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a una idea clara.

La práctica termino por la tarde y los chicos se pusieron a platicar bastante entretenidos. Toda aprovecho la oportunidad para invitar a los de Raimon a tener un partido de práctica al día siguiente cosa que Endou acepto con mucho gusto como siempre.

Durante la noche, los chicos de Raimon y Yokato se reunieron para cenar. Megane fue de los primeros en empezar pero en cuanto probó su plato comenzó a correr de un lado a otro bastante desesperado, mientras que Domon, Kabeyama y Ryou veían como Kogure reía con un frasco de salsa en la mano. El pequeño peliazul miraba atentamente a Tachimukai esperando que su broma tuviera efecto en el pero se sorprendió al ver que nada pasaba, por lo que el mismo decidió probar el plato y termino igual que Megane.

"Eso te pasa por bromista" dijo el peliblanco burlonamente mientras comía pero al dar el primer bocado termino haciéndole compañía a Kogure y Megane, ya que el pequeño también le había puesto salsa picante a su plato.

"Tachimukai acaso tu…" dijo Domon algo sorprendido.

"¿no estuvo picante?" agrego Kabeyama igual de sorprendido.

"Es que la verdad me fascinan las comidas picantes" dijo el portero de Yokato con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de la cena, todos los chicos se fueron a dormir, bueno excepto por Endou quien decidió ir a dormir al techo de la caravana, pero para su sorpresa ahí encontró a Fubuki. Por lo que ambos decidieron comenzar a platicar.

"El cielo en Hokkaido se veía mucho más alto. Allá las estrellas se veían muy lejanas en cambio aquí siento que estoy más cerca. Lo mismo me sucede con Atsuya.- dijo el peliplateado algo triste. Endou no entendió lo que Fubuki quiso decir al final pero no le dio mucha importancia.

"Por cierto, ¿no actué algo extraño en el último partido?" Pregunto Fubuki para cambiar el tema.

"¿Extraño? De ninguna manera, después de todo, gracias a ti pudimos empatar el partido. Como se esperaría de un goleador estrella como tú" Dijo Endou bastante tranquilo, al oír esto Fubuki volvió a mirar al cielo.

"Ahora recuerdo, la razón por la que vinieron a nuestra escuela fue porque buscaban a un goleador estrella." dijo el peliplateado todavía triste.

"Así es, y nos demostraste tu gran poder, mostraste que eras perfecto" explico Endou aun tranquilo, mientras que Fubuki simplemente le dio la espalda a Endou dejando bastante sorprendido al capitán. Pero en ese momento se distrajo al ver que Tachimukai estaba ahí. Endou lo invito a subir con ellos y rápidamente los dos se pusieron a platicar acerca de la nueva técnica de Endou pero no pudieron lograr nada.

**Al día siguiente**

Ambos equipos estaban listos para comenzar el partido de práctica. Fubuki y Rika serían delanteros, en el medio campo jugarían Ichinose, Kidou, Toko y Kazemaru, y la defensa estaría a cargo de Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Domon y Kogure. Ryou y Tezuka se quedarían en la banca.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en la banca?" dijo el peliblanco algo molesto mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo prepararse en el campo.

"Tal vez sea por esto." Dijo Izumi mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el costado a Ryou, haciendo que el peliblanco brincara por el dolor.

"No era necesaria tanta crueldad" dijo Ryou de una manera infantil mientras se sobaba el costado lo que provoco la risa de las chicas.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Raimon y rápidamente Fubuki fue al ataque, aunque Toda le robo el balón con mucha facilidad al peliplateado haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"¿Qué pasara con Fubuki?" dijo Natsumi sorprendida.

"Normalmente Fubuki-san se abre paso muy fácilmente" dijo Haruna. la entrenadora Hitomiko miraba bastante seria el partido como si sospechara que algo andaba mal con el delantero peliplateado.

El partido seguía su marcha y Kabeyama recupero el balón con su técnica "The Wall" y rápidamente aprovecharon para llevar el balón hasta la portería de Yokato. Ichinose uso su "Spiral Shoot" pero fue detenido fácilmente por Tachimukai y su "God Hand".

"No importa cuántas veces lo vea, me sigue asombrando que ese chico pueda usar la 'God Hand' tan fácilmente" dijo Ryou al ver como el portero de Yokato detenía el tiro de Ichinose. Todos los chicos de Raimon estaban igual de asombrados, a excepción de Endou quien estaba bastante emocionado.

Los chicos de Yokato rápidamente contraatacaron y el delantero Matsubayashi uso su tiro especial "Rainbow Loop" para intentar meter un gol. Endou intento utilizar su nueva técnica el "Puño de la Justicia" sin embargo la técnica perdió todo su poder antes de poder hacer algo, por suerte alcanzo a desviar el balón, un jugador de Yokato intento aprovechar la oportunidad para meter un gol pero Domon pudo defender la portería.

"Muchas gracias Domon" dijo Endou al ver al moreno frente a él justo después de haber evitado el gol.

"Ni lo menciones, nuestro deber es proteger la portería, tu dedícate a perfeccionar la técnica" dijo Kidou.

Yokato continuaba con su ataque pero Domon se encargaba muy bien de quitarles el balón cada que podía usando su "Volcano Cut", además Kurimatsu aprovecho la ocasión para mostrar su nueva técnica el "Dash Accel". Aunque todos estaban emocionados por la nueva técnica del defensa de Raimon, Megane estaba molesto ya que no había sido él quien le puso nombre a la técnica.

Esta vez fue Raimon quien ataco y fue el turno de Rika de intentar anotar usando su "Rose Splash" sin embargo Tachimukai volvió a detener el tiro con su "God Hand"

Yokato contraataco una vez más, y esta vez burlaron la defensa de Raimon bastante fácil.

"¡Lo sabía! Esos chicos analizan la estrategia de nuestro juego" dijo Kidou al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Toda era quien llevaba el balón pero por suerte fue detenido por Fubuki y su "Ice Ground".

Fubuki le hace un pase a Domon y este le da un pase a Ichinose. Rika inmediatamente se acercó al castaño y le propuso que utilizaran el "Butterfly Dream" el cual según la chica de Osaka era el resultado de su amor. Kidou y Domon trataron de convencer al estadounidense quien terminó por aceptar la idea de muy mala gana, aunque no les dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que fueron bloqueados por la defensa de Yokato.

Los chicos de Yokato volvieron a llevar el balón hasta la portería rival y Matsubayashi volvió a usar su "Rainbow Loop" mientras que Endou por su parte nuevamente intento usar el "Puño de la Justicia" aunque el resultado fue el mismo, y esta vez el remate de uno de los jugadores de Yokato fue desviado por Kidou.

En ese momento sonó el silbato del medio tiempo dejando el marcador en 0 por ahora.

Endou se encontraba algo desanimado debido a que todavía no podía perfeccionar la técnica de su abuelo, además de que los comentarios de Kogure no ayudaban mucho, pero Ryou y Toko se encargaron de hacer que se detuviera.

"¿Creen que esos chicos no tienen las habilidades suficientes como para entrenar con ustedes?" dijo la entrenadora llamando la atención de su equipo."

"El equipo de Yokato nos está analizando de manera detenida y están haciendo que a medida que avanza el juego nuestras deficiencias como equipo salgan a flote" dijo el estratega de Raimon mientras volteaba a ver a sus rivales.

Los chicos recordaron que hacía mucho que no tenían un partido que solo fuera por diversión, por lo que se animaron bastante y se pusieron a jugar en la banca.

"Tezuka-kun, Ryou-kun, ustedes entraran en el segundo tiempo" dijo la entrenadora de manera que solo los dos chicos la escucharan. "Serán los delanteros durante el segundo tiempo" agrego la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"De acuerdo" contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos continuaron divirtiéndose durante el descanso mientras que Fubuki se alejó un poco para respirar pero Kazemaru inmediatamente se acercó a hablar con el peliplateado.

"¿Qué te sucede Fubuki? ¿No piensas tener la actitud de ataque como en el partido contra Épsilon?" preguntó el peliazul. Fubuki solo volteo a verlo y fingió una sonrisa.

Durante el segundo tiempo, Ryou y Tezuka serían los delanteros como lo ordeno la entrenadora, Rika y Kabeyama se quedarían en la banca y Fubuki jugaría como defensa.

El partido se reinició y esta vez Yokato dio el saque inicial, aunque rápidamente Ichinose se encargó de recuperar el balón con su "Flame Dance" y le dio un pase a Kidou. La defensa de Yokato uso su técnica "Block Circus" para robarle el balón al castaño pero este lo esquivo y le dio un pase a Fubuki.

"Fubuki pásame el…" dijo el peliverde pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Ryou.

"Espera Tezuka, deja que avance" dijo el peliblanco.

Fubuki avanzo un poco más pero termino perdiendo el balón dejando bastante sorprendidos a todos.

Yokato volvió a atacar y Matsubayashi uso su "Rainbow Loop" y esta vez Endou tuvo que detenerlo con su "Majin The Hand"

Endou inicio con el contraataque y con una serie de pases lograron darle el balón a Ichinose para que este usara su "Spiral Shoot". En ese momento Tachimukai comenzó a imitar los movimientos que Endou hacía para usar la "Majin The Hand" pero la técnica del portero de Yokato no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detener el disparo del castaño anotando así el primer gol de Raimon.

Después de eso, Tachimukai comenzó a practicar la nueva técnica contra cada técnica que le lanzaban. En uno de los intentos Tezuka estaba tan centrado en el partido que intento anotar usando el "Dark Knight", Ryou se puso inmediatamente en el camino del balón para detenerlo pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como el tiro había perdido todo su poder casi de inmediato. Ryou tomo el balón y rápidamente uso su "Lightning Slash" para anotar el segundo gol de Raimon. Tezuka anoto el tercero usando su "Inferno Divider" aunque el peliverde se percató de que su técnica ya no tenía tanto poder como antes.

Ichinose y Kidou anotaron el cuarto gol con su "Twin Boost" y el quinto fue gracias a Ichinose, Endou, Domon y su técnica "The Fenix".

El silbato de final de partido sonó, y Raimon termino con una victoria de 5-0. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se acercaron a darse la mano, y comenzaron a platicar como buenos amigos. Kidou, Endou, Ichinose y Domon discutían acerca de las habilidades de Tachimukai, Tezuka se había alejado de todos ya que el peliverde estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que había pasado con sus técnicas.

"Oye Ryou, ¿Qué le pasa a Tezuka?" pregunto Toko acercándose al peliblanco. Detrás de ella venían Haruna, Izumi y la entrenadora.

"Creo que ni él tiene la respuesta a eso. Nunca antes había pasado algo como eso." Dijo el peliblanco inusualmente serio. "Tal vez solo sea algo temporal" agrego Ryou mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca.

Por la tarde Endou y Tachimukai se pusieron a entrenar juntos, y el capitán de Raimon aprovecho para mostrarle su estilo de entrenamiento, mientras que Ryou solo miraba a los dos chicos entrenar ya que se reía cada que el portero de Yokato era lanzado por los aires con un golpe de la llanta con la que entrenaba.

**Al anochecer**

Endou seguía entrenando esta vez acompañado Ryou, ya que Tachimukai decidió tomarse un descanso. En ese momento apareció un pelirrojo conocido.

"ah el fantasma del otro día, Hiroto-kun ¿cierto?" dijo Ryou en un tono algo bromista lo que hiso que el pelirrojo riera levemente.

"Sí, por cierto vi el partido que tuvieron hoy y me pareció muy interesante" dijo Hiroto un poco más serio. "¿Qué te parecería jugar contra mi equipo?" agrego el pelirrojo. Endou y Ryou se sorprendieron y trataron de conseguir un poco más de información pero el chico simplemente les dijo que el partido seria mañana al mediodía en la cancha de la escuela Yokato y se marchó sin decir más, dejando solos nuevamente a los 2 jugadores de Raimon

* * *

_Endou: Que emocion, encontramos la libreta del abuelo y ahora podemos conocer mas tecnicas nuevas_

_Ryou: seguro que se trata de tecnicas muy poderosas si las creo el tu abuelo Endou-kun_

_Endou: ¡hay que practicarlas en seguida!_

_Ryou: ¡Si! oye por cierto, ¿no habra ahi alguna tecnica de tiro para mi?_

_*Endou y Ryou se ponen a revisar la libreta de Daisuke-san*_

_Natsumi: esos 2 nunca van a cambiar_

_Aki: pero eso es lo que hace divertido viajar con ellos_

_Izumi: ya que esos dos no van a hacernos caso lo mejor sera despedirnos por ahora._

_Haruna: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	21. El temible Genesis, Raimon en problemas

_Hola a todos!_

_minna... aqui les dejo el capitulo 21 de esta historia._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_para el aviso de hoy el joven y talentoso portero... Tachimukai-kun_

_Tachimukai: G-g-g-gracias... y bueno aqui esta el aviso:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: buen trabajo Tachimukai-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 21 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

El día pactado para el juego llego, y todos los chicos de Raimon y Yokato ya estaban en la cancha ansiosos por empezar el partido a pesar del clima tan nublado.

"Chicos, ¿están seguros de que ese chico se llama Hiroto?" pregunto la entrenadora acercándose a Endou y a Ryou quienes calentaban juntos.

"Al menos eso fue lo que él nos dijo" respondió Ryou mientras que Endou asentía.

"Ya veo" dijo la entrenadora desviando la mirada, Endou no lo noto sin embargo a Ryou le pareció algo extraño.

"¡chicos ya es medio día!" dijo Haruna mientras veía el reloj en su mano. Y con precisión justo en ese momento una neblina oscura cubrió la cancha y una enorme luz blanca apareció de la nada.

En ese momento todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, ya que cuando la luz se desvaneció, apareció un equipo con un uniforme parecido al de Épsilon pero de color blanco, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

"Somos Génesis, un equipo de primer rango del Instituto Alíen" dijo Hiroto mientras señalaba a sus compañeros.

"Si tú eres un jugador del instituto alíen, entonces qué tal si nos dices cuál es tu nombre" dijo Ryou bastante serio.

"¿Dónde quedo tu actitud bromista?" dijo Hiroto pero no recibió respuesta alguna del peliblanco "Mi nombre es Gran" agrego el capitán de Génesis. Al oír esto la entrenadora Hitomiko se sorprendió bastante.

Ambos equipos se fueron a sus respectivas bancas y prepararon sus estrategias para el juego, o al menos eso parecían hacer los chicos de Raimon mientras que los chicos de Génesis estaban muy tranquilos.

"¿Quién diría que ese chico resultaría ser capitán de uno de los equipos del instituto alíen?" dijo Ryou bastante serio. El resto de los chicos parecía estar bastante desanimados por la noticia de que había más equipos aparte de Épsilon.

En ese momento Fubuki iba regresando del baño. Endou noto que algo andaba raro con el peliplateado así que se acercó a hablar con él.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Endou.

"No es nada" respondió Fubuki volteando a ver al capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Fubuki, tú y Rika serán los delanteros en este partido. ¿Está de acuerdo entrenadora?" dijo Kidou.

"Confió en ustedes" respondió secamente la entrenadora.

Los chicos se alistaron y rápidamente asumieron sus posiciones en el campo: Rika y Fubuki como delanteros, Ichinose, Kidou, Tezuka y Kazemaru como mediocampistas y Domon, Toko, Kogure y Ryou como defensas. Kurimatsu y Kabeyama se quedarían en la banca.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Raimon y Fubuki de inmediato le dio el balón a Rika, pero la peliazul lo perdió en cuestión de segundos. Nade podía creer la enorme velocidad que tenían los jugadores de Génesis quienes con una serie de pases lograron llegar hasta la portería de Endou. Gran realizo un tiro bastante simple y Endou intento detenerlo con su "Majin The Hand" pero el tiro entro como si ni siquiera hubiera un portero en ahí.

"No creí que entraría" Dijo Gran algo decepcionado.

Todos miraban bastante sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar, una de las técnicas más fuertes de Endou había sido vencida con bastante facilidad.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez fue Ulvida quien recupero el balón y de inmediato avanzo con una tremenda velocidad para después darle un pase a Gran quien una volvió a disparar a la portería. Ryou se paró frente al balón y uso su "Thunder Guard" para intentar detener el tiro, pero el único resultado fue que el peliblanco termino con todo y balón dentro de la portería.

Génesis continuo con su devastador ataque y en cuestión de segundos, ya iban ganando 10-0 lo que hizo que los chicos de Raimon comenzaran a perder la esperanza, especialmente Kazemaru. El peliazul trato de ir a robarle el balón a Gran antes de que tirara y le hiciera más daño a Endou, pero se intimido al sentir la mirada del capitán de Génesis.

Gran seguía disparando y Endou y Ryou seguían tratando desesperadamente de detener los tiros pero por más que se esforzaban era imposible y la ventaja de Génesis aumento a 15 goles.

Los chicos querían darse por vencidos pero la determinación de Endou los animo para que buscaran a anotar un solo gol. Ese ánimo creció cuando Kidou consiguió robarle un balón a Génesis, y el estratega inmediatamente lo paso a Fubuki, pero el peliplateado parecía bastante distraído por lo que termino perdiendo el balón.

Raimon volvió a conseguir robar un balón gracias a Kidou y nuevamente le dieron el balón a Fubuki para que anotara un gol. El peliplateado parecía estar batallando por mantener a raya a su otra personalidad mientras conducía el balón hacia la portería. Finalmente Fubuki se acercó lo suficiente para realizar su "Eternal Blizzard" pero el portero de Génesis lo detuvo fácilmente dejando a todos con la boca abierta mientras que el delantero peliplateado se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Estas bien Fubuki?" preguntó el estadounidense acercándose a su compañero.

"Disculpen, creo que no tire como debía hacerlo" dijo el peliplateado tímidamente.

"¡Tranquilo! ¡La próxima vez lo lograremos Fubuki!" dijo Endou para animar a su amigo.

El partido continuo y en una de los ataques de Génesis, Tezuka logro robar el balón y le dio un pase de inmediato a Toko, pero Ryou decidió quitarle el balón a su propia compañera.

"¿Qué haces Ryou?" dijo Tezuka molesto por lo que hizo el peliblanco, pero este solo lo ignoro y continúo corriendo.

"_Si lo que necesitamos es un gol entonces lo conseguiré a como dé lugar_" se dijo a si mismo Ryou mientras esquivaba a los oponentes.

"¡Lightning Slash!" Dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos. Sin embargo Gran detuvo el tiro y aprovecho este descuido para acercarse a la portería, mientras Fubuki aún seguía tratando de controlar a su otro yo y Kazemaru miraba lo que pasaba en el campo ya sin esperanzas de poder hacer algo.

Endou se puso de pie con dificultad para intentar detener el tiro del pelirrojo, pero esto solo motivo más al capitán de Génesis y utilizo su técnica especial "Ryuusei Blade". Fubuki inmediatamente corrió a tratar de detener el tiro de Gran lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos, y más cuando vieron como el peliplateado recibió de lleno el impacto de la técnica la cual incluso causo una fuerte explosión.

Los chicos de Raimon rápidamente se reunieron alrededor del peliplateado, quien ahora estaba inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe por lo que Tachimukai decidió ir a llamar a una ambulancia y Gran decidió acercarse a donde estaban los chicos de Raimon.

"Espero que este bien" dijo el pelirrojo, quien parecía estar realmente arrepentido por lo que paso.

"Vámonos Gran, estos terrícolas ni siquiera sirven para entrenar" dijo uno de los jugadores de Génesis a su capitán.

Ryou trato de ir hacia donde estaban los extraterrestres sin embargo un fuerte dolor en su costado hizo que cayera al piso de rodillas. Mientras Tezuka ayudaba a Ryou a ponerse de pie, Kazemaru miraba aterrorizado como Gran y su equipo se marchaba de la misma manera en la que llegaron.

"Espero que se recupere" fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Gran antes de desaparecer junto a su equipo.

Después del partido, todos estaban en el hospital junto a Fubuki.

"Es un alivio saber que no fue nada grave" dijo Natsumi algo triste.

"Todo esto fue culpa nuestra" dijo Kurimatsu llamando la atención de todos. "Como nosotros no pudimos detenerlos, Fubuki hizo hasta lo imposible para que no anotaran" agrego el chico de primer año.

"La culpa fue mía" dijo Ryou. "Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente y no hubiera tirado, hubiera podido estar en mi puesto para haber detenido ese tiro en lugar de Fubuki-kun" Agrego el peliblanco quien se podía ver que estaba bastante frustrado.

"¿Todo esto lo hizo… solo para detener el tiro de génesis?" dejo salir Haruna haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver.

"Explícate, Haruna" dijo Endou. Haruna tardo un poco en agrupar sus ideas pero finalmente respondió.

"La verdad es que sentí algo de miedo" dijo la peliazul de manera nerviosa. "Esa expresión en su rostro fue algo aterradora" agrego la peliazul. Al oír esto, la entrenadora se sorprendió un poco.

"Es cierto, nunca había visto que se comportara así" dijo Toko.

"Esa expresión, fue muy parecida a aquella vez en Osaka, antes del juego contra Épsilon." Dijo el peliblanco.

"No solo eso, cada vez que recibía el balón actuaba de una forma un poco extraña. Parecía como si cambiara de personalidad completamente" dijo Haruna aún bastante nerviosa. En ese momento Endou recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas un par de días.

"Ahora recuerdo que durante el partido con Épsilon parecía preocupado, además hace unos días me pregunto si había actuado extraño pero la verdad es que no supe que decirle" dijo Endou mientras recordaba su charla de aquella noche.

"Por cierto entrenadora, ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?" dijo Kidou rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. La entrenadora simplemente desvió la mirada de los chicos pero ellos siguieron presionándola así que decidió contarles la verdad.

"Fubuki-kun tenía un hermano menor llamado Atsuya, además ambos eran compañeros en el mismo equipo. Ellos eran una combinación perfecta, Fubuki se dedicaba a robar el balón mientras que Atsuya era el goleador estrella. Pero un día cuando iban de regreso a casa después de un partido tuvieron un accidente. Hubo una avalancha y aunque por suerte Fubuki-kun se salvó al salir proyectado del auto, Atsuya y sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte. Desde entonces la personalidad de Atsuya nació dentro de Fubuki." Explico la entrenadora dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Eso explica todas las veces que reacciono así cuanto estábamos en Hokkaido" dijo Ryou en ese momento. "Esos ruidos que parecían avalanchas le recuerdan lo que le ocurrió a su familia." Agrego algo triste el peliblanco.

"Fubuki-kun tiene dos personalidades dentro de él…" dijo Izumi.

"y por lo tanto la 'Eternal Blizzard'…" agrego Tezuka.

"A si es, esa era la técnica de Atsuya" respondió la entrenadora casi de inmediato.

Los chicos no sabían que decir, además de que aún no asimilaban por completa la noticia acerca del pasado de Fubuki. Sin embargo Aki fue la primera que estallo en contra de la directora.

"Si todo esto fue resultado de nuestras batallas contra el instituto alíen. ¡¿Entonces porque tomaron la decisión de meter a Fubuki en el equipo?" dijo la castaña tomando por sorpresa a todos, en especial a la entrenadora. "Si usted sabia de su historial, entonces debió estar preparada por si algo como esto pasaba. ¿Acaso ganar es tan importante que por eso pusieron en riesgo a Fubuki-kun?" la chica quería dejar salir todo pero Ichinose la detuvo.

La entrenadora simplemente dijo que ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber y salió de la habitación. En cuanto ella abandono el cuarto, Endou comenzó a culparse por lo que le había pasado a Fubuki.

"Creo que… todos en este equipo tenemos algo de responsabilidad por lo que le ocurrió a Fubuki-kun" dijo Izumi atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Izumi tiene razón. Desde que Fubuki llego, hemos estado dependiendo siempre de él y su 'Eternal Blizzard' para meter los goles y probablemente eso genero una gran carga para él." Dijo Kidou. "Debemos buscar la forma de cambiar nuestra estrategia por el bien de Fubuki y para derrotar a los extraterrestres" agrego el estratega.

Después de su conversación en el hospital, algunos chicos regresaron a la secundaria Yokato, Endou decidió ir a dar un paseo para tratar de despejar su mente mientras que Ryou decidió hacerle compañía a su capitán. Durante su caminata los chicos se encontraron con Kazemaru-kun en el muelle por lo que decidieron ir a hablar con él, aunque la plática no tuvo nada de buenos resultados. Endou parecía estar algo emocionado por el nuevo reto pero Kazemaru comento que él ya había perdido todas las esperanzas y no podía seguir peleando más a su lado. Endou hizo todo para convencer al peliazul de que se quedara con ellos pero fue completamente inútil. Ryou por su parte solo pudo ver como Kazemaru se alejaba de ahí, sin saber que decir ni para detener a su amigo ni como darle animosa Endou.

Kurimatsu, quien había escuchado la plática entre Kazemaru y Endou, fue quien le conto a los demás chicos acerca de la decisión del peliazul. Al principio los chicos no querían creerlo pero la entrenadora les confirmo que el chico ya se encontraba en Tokio. Antes de marcharse la entrenadora les pidió que comenzaran con su entrenamiento pero los chicos no tenían ánimos para hacerlo sin embargo Kidou se encargó de recordarles que la razón por la que juegan futbol es porque les gusta y no para complacer a la entrenadora.

Los chicos ya estaban dispuestos a comenzar con su entrenamiento, sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver como Endou se negó y se alejó del equipo dejando a los chicos algo preocupados pero en especial a Aki.

Endou pasaba el resto del tiempo solo en la azotea de la escuela sentado en una esquina mientras que los chicos entrenaban duro creyendo que así su capitán regresaría a ser como antes sin embargo no dio ningún resultado. Endou no salía de ahí ni para dormir o comer, por lo que Aki e Izumi se encargaban de llevarle algo de comida hasta allá.

Por su parte Ryou solo se dedicaba a entrenar por su cuenta sin importarle el dolor en su costado, cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibido por los demás aunque conocían la actitud del peliblanco por lo que no le dieron tanta importancia, pero por si las dudas Izumi decidió vigilarlo.

Los acontecimientos recientes también tuvieron un fuerte efecto en los entrenamientos, y es que debido a ellos los chicos no eran capaces de concentrarse o ni siquiera tenían ánimo para hacer las cosas. El mas afectado por todo fue Kurimatsu quien termino por abandonar la caravana mientras todos dormían, o bueno al menos todos.

"¿También te marcharas?" dijo Ryou mientras se acercaba a la caravana.

"Ryou-senpai…Kazemaru-san tenía razón, no hay forma de vencer al instituto alíen, y aunque lo logremos, probablemente aparezca otro equipo más fuerte" dijo el de primer año con lágrimas en los ojos para después alejarse y dejar solo al peliblanco.

Ryou apretó los puños tratando de contener su rabia y regreso hacia donde había estado entrenando.

Cuando amaneció, el resto del equipo se enteró de la salida de Kurimatsu del equipo, haciendo que Endou quedara aún más deprimido.

"Endou ya no formara parte del equipo" dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko dejando con la boca abierta a todos. "Kidou, a partir de ahora tu seras el nuevo capitan del equipo" agrego la entrenadora mientras comenzaba a alejarse de los chicos pero algo la hizo detenerse.

"No puedo aceptarlo" dijo Kidou rechazando la idea de la entrenadora. "El único capitán de Raimon es Endou y confío en que se recuperara." explico el chico.

"Si para mañana que nos vayamos Endou sigue igual, entonces nos iremos sin él, y si nadie más quiere acompañarme entonces me encargue de buscar nuevos jugadores" dijo Hitomiko antes de marcharse.

"¿de qué me perdí?" quien iba llegando acompañado por Tachimukai a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Al ver al portero, Kidou y Aki tuvieron idea para ayudar a que Endou se recuperara.

La chica subió a la azotea para pedirle a Endou que viera a los chicos, mientras que Kidou, Ichinose y Ryou ayudarían a Tachimukai a perfeccionar la "Majin The Hand".

Al principio parecía que no serviría de nada, pero la determinación del joven portero poco a poco fue recordándole la pasión que tenía por el soccer, pero lo que realmente hizo que Endou volviera a su viejo yo, fue ver como Tachimukai por fin pudo completar la técnica y detener el "Kotei Penguin 2gou" hecho por los tres chicos de Raimon.

"Discúlpenme por haber causado tantos problemas" dijo Endou a todos sus compañeros quienes simplemente sonrieron al escucharlo.

"Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

"Entrenadora, lamento mucho todo y espero no defraudarla" dijo Endou volteando a ver a Hitomiko.

"Si vuelvo a escuchar que ya no eres útil para el equipo te sacare sin importar lo que pase" respondió la entrenadora con su seriedad de siempre.

"Es una extraña forma de decir 'Bienvenido de regreso' pero creo que entendiste el mensaje" dijo Tezuka sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Una vez que se dio cuenta, el peliverde comenzó a sonrojarse lo que provoco que todos comenzaran a reírse.

En ese momento Tachimukai les pidió que le permitieran unirse al equipo, cosa que la entrenadora acepto fácilmente. El castaño se emocionó mucho de que ahora jugaría junto a Endou, mientras que el capitán de Raimon estaba emocionado de tener un nuevo compañero.

**Al ****día siguiente**

Los chicos estaban entrenando como si nada hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, cuando de repente vieron como Fubuki llegaba a la cancha acompañado por la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" dijo Endou quien fue el primero en acercarse al peliplateado.

"Claro" Respondió entusiasmado el delantero de Hokkaido. "Perdón por haber hecho que se preocuparan" agrego el peliplateado quien se veía más entusiasmado que antes. Los chicos iban a continuar con su entrenamiento, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el celular de la entrenadora.

"Al parecer hay otro jugador en Okinawa, lo llaman el goleador de fuego" dijo la entrenadora una vez que colgó el teléfono

"¿Goleador de Fuego?" dijo Tezuka al escuchar el apodo del jugador al que buscarían. Endou y Ryou se voltearon a ver y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"¡Debe ser Goenji!" dijeron Endou y Ryou al mismo tiempo bastante emocionados.

"Vamos chicos" dijo Kidou igual de emocionado que sus dos compañeros y sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron partir de inmediato a Okinawa.

* * *

_Izumi: todos parecen estar muy entusiasmados ahora que puede que vuelvan a ver a Goenji-kun_

_Tezuka: ese tal Goenji debe ser muy especial en este equipo._

_Endou: ¡Sin duda alguna! ¡Goenji es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo en este equipo!_

_Ryou: ¡ademas de que es un increible goleador! apuesto a que podria vencerte fácilmente Tezuka_

_Tezuka: suena interesante, ¡realmente ya me dieron ganas de conocer a ese chico!_

_Furukabu: chicos, estamos apunto de subir al ferry sera mejor que se despidan._

_Todos: ¡Hai!_

___Kidou: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	22. Aventura en el Mar del Sur

_Hola a todos!_

_despues de uno de mis acostumbrados retrasos...aqui esta el capitulo 22_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_antes de ir con el aviso, algo que olvide el capitulo pasado, con respecto al review the yuri-san, el OCxToko si se refiere a Tezuka y Toko._

_y con respecto a la pregunta de Hikari-san,espero pronto poder poner algo de romance no solo para Kidou e Izumi...aunque el romance no es mi fuerte jejej ^^U_

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy el chico que no sabe cuando piensa en voz baja o en voz alta Tezuka-kun_

_Tezuka: ¬¬...te descuidas una vez y ya no te dejan en molesto_

_yo: lo estas haciendo de nuevo_

_Tezuka: ¬¬..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: ¿lo penso o lo dijo? XD_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 22 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después de haber escuchado la noticia, los chicos de Raimon se pusieron en marcha hacia Okinawa.

Para poder llegar a su destino, tuvieron que tomar un barco, mientras que la entrenadora y el señor Furukabu se adelantaron a buscar a ese tal "goleador de fuego".

Los chicos estaban platicando acerca de que les gustaría ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo, pero en se momento vieron llegar a Kogure quien se escondió detrás de Haruna.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez Kogure?" pregunto Haruna pero no recibió respuesta del pequeño. En ese momento llego Toko bastante molesta. La pelirrosa tenía el rostro todo pintado.

"Miren lo que Kogure me hizo mientras dormía tranquilamente" dijo la chica señalando su rostro. Haruna regaño al pequeño defensa, quien prefirió salir corriendo de ahí.

"No creo que fuera el único" dijo Tezuka atrayendo la atención de la pelirrosa antes de fuera a perseguir a Kogure. El peliverde rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Ryou quien fingía estar viendo el océano.

"¡Ryou!" Dijo Toko enojada mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el peliblanco.

"¡Traidor!" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de tener que huir de la furia de la chica pelirrosa.

El viaje continúo sin que pasara nada más, hasta que Megane termino cayendo al océano por estar viendo unos corales. Endou iba a saltar para ayudar a su amigo pero se detuvo cuando vio que un chico de cabellera rosada y tez morena ya estaba arrastrando a Megane a la orilla.

Una vez que desembarcaron, los demás chicos de Raimon se acercaron al pelirrosa para agradecerle que salvara a su amigo y el chico se despidió antes de que Endou pudiera preguntarle su nombre.

La cereza en el pastel cayó cuando los chicos se enteraron que solo salía un barco al día hacia Okinawa y el de hoy ya había partido mientras rescataban a Megane. Natsumi les hizo ver que tendrían que pasar la noche en la isla, por lo que Endou encontró la solución perfecta.

"Vamos a entrenar" dijo Endou.

"¿Pero dónde vamos a entrenar?" pregunto Toko sorprendida por la idea del capitán, pero este rápidamente encontró una pequeña cancha abandonada en la playa.

"¿en serio? ¿Una cancha, abandonada, justo a mitad de una playa?" dijo Tezuka bastante sorprendido por el hallazgo del capitán. "Ahora solo falta que Ryou diga que ahora si lo ha visto todo" agrego el peliverde de manera burlona.

"Baka" dijo el peliblanco de manera infantil.

Para comenzar con el entrenamiento se dividieron en dos equipos. El equipo A eran Endou, Toko, Rika, Ichinose y Ryou, mientras que el equipo B eran Kidou, Tachimukai, Domon, Kabeyama y Tezuka.

Los chicos no quisieron que Fubuki se esforzara así que él se quedaría en la banca, y para igualar el juego Kogure también se quedaría en la banca.

Los chicos empezaron su entrenamiento pero casi de inmediato se distrajeron al escuchar un grito de emoción que provenía desde el océano. Cuando voltearon a ver tratando de buscar de donde había venido ese grito pudieron ver al chico pelirrosa que salvo a Megane realizar un salto sorprendente y aterrizar justo en la playa. Los chicos de Raimon solo lo miraban sorprendido hasta que de repente su tabla de surf se incrusto en la arena justo a centímetros suyos.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo el pelirrosado cuando reconoció a los chicos. "no sabía que el soccer también se puede jugar sobre la arena. Ah, como sea. Animo." Dijo tomando su tabla para ir a descansar a la arena.

El entrenamiento continúo. Esta vez fue Toko quien tiro, pero Tachimukai lo detuvo con su "Majin The Hand". La pelirrosa se mostró un poco frustrada pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea.

"Rika" dijo Toko volteando a ver a la morena.

"¿Qué quieres?" respondió la peliazul sin mucho ánimo.

"Intenta tirar el "Butterfly Dream" conmigo" dijo la pelirrosa.

"¿Por qué habría de intentarlo contigo?" dijo la chica de Osaka algo molesta. "Esa es una técnica privada entre mi dulce amor y yo" agrego Rika.

"Deberían intentarlo. Entre más sea la variedad de ataques más estrategias de juegos tendremos." Dijo Kidou apoyando la idea de Toko.

"Aun así, mi cariño nunca me lo perdonaría, ¿Verdad mi vida?" dijo la peliazul esperando que Ichinose estuviera de su lado

"Por mi está bien" respondió el estadounidense destruyendo las ilusiones de Rika. "Vamos inténtalo, ¿sí? Inmediatamente Rika acepto la idea no sin antes abrazarse de su amor.

Las chicas comenzaron el entrenamiento, aunque en el primer intento Toko se adelantó demasiado haciendo que el tiro se desviara bastante y terminara derribando la tabla del misterioso moreno y haciendo que esta le golpeara el rostro.

"¿Te lastimamos?" pregunto Endou quien fue el primero en acercarse al pelirrosa.

"¿Quién pateo ese balón?" dijo el muchacho que parecía estar molesto.

"Ah disculpa. Últimamente la puntería de mi compañero ha estado fallando mucho y su tiro termino tirando tu tabla" dijo Tezuka antes de que alguien más dijera algo. Al mencionar a su compañero el peliverde inmediatamente señalo a Ryou quien fue tomado por sorpresa. El moreno parecía haberse enfadado bastante, pero luego apoyo la mano en el hombro de Tezuka.

"Gracias" dijo el surfista tomando por sorpresa a todos. "Casi me pierdo la hora del día con las mejores olas" dijo mientras perdía su mirada en el inmenso mar.

"Seguro que estas bien" dijo Toko sorprendida por la actitud del misterioso chico. Sin embargo el chico les dijo que estaba bien y se despidió para irse a surfear.

El entrenamiento continuo y las chicas todavía trataban de perfeccionar el "Butterfly Dream" y aunque estuvieron muy cerca de perfeccionarlo, el tiro termino desviándose demasiado nuevamente y fue a parar justo hacia donde estaba el surfista, pero este lo devolvió con demasiada facilidad y un enorme poder ya que fue capaz de atravesar una ola. EL balón voló justo en dirección a Tachimukai quien intento detenerlo pero termino siendo derribado por el poder del tiro.

El moreno regreso a la playa y se acercó a platicar con los chicos de Raimon, quienes lo primero que le preguntaron fue que si jugaba soccer, pero el chico inmediatamente les contesto que nunca lo había hecho. Endou rápidamente lo invito a jugar con ellos, pero el surfista no tenía ningún interés por lo que prefirió irse.

"Un principiante como el nunca podría jugar a nuestro nivel sin importar cuales sean sus habilidades físicas" dijo Kidou, haciendo que el pelirrosa se volteara molesto a verlo.

"Tú mismo viste que regrese el balón sin ningún problema" dijo el pelirrosa en su defensa.

"Solo fue un golpe de suerte" dijo Kidou acabando con la paciencia del surfista, por lo que accedió a jugar con ellos. Además aprovecho la oportunidad para presentarse ante los demás. El chico se llamaba Jousuke Tsunami.

Para continuar con el entrenamiento, Kidou puso a Tsunami en su equipo como remplazo de Domon. En cuanto comenzaron, el pelirrosa pateo el balón con bastante fuerza y aunque Endou lo logro detener termino con el puño adolorido.

Continuaron con el entrenamiento, y Kidou intento hacer que Tsunami pateara el balón de volea pero o simplemente fallaba o los demás le quitaban el balón bastante fácil lo que hizo que el pelirrosa comenzara a desesperarse.

"Lo único que necesitas es precisión y paciencia" dijo Ryou tomando por sorpresa al pelirrosa "El balón siempre se está moviendo, por lo que hay que esperar el momento preciso" agrego el peliblanco para después regresar a su posición.

"¿El momento preciso? ¡Está bien!" dijo Tsunami mientras pensaba lo que Ryou le acababa de decir.

El entrenamiento continúo e Ichinose recupero el balón para su equipo, luego burlo a Kabeyama dándole un pase a Rika quien tiro a portería pero Tsunami alcanzo a desviar el balón con la punta del pie. Toko remato haciendo un tiro con efecto que logró esquivar a Tachimukai pero el surfista uso el rostro para detener el disparo. El ataque del dúo de chicas continuo pero Tsunami las bloqueaba y mostraba una gran mejoría y bastante rápido. Pero las chicas no se rendían hasta que finalmente lograron dominar su tiro especial.

Cuando Kidou vio que las chicas habían dominado el "Butterfly Dream" quiso que Tsunami tirara, pero los chicos del equipo de Endou se encargaban de no dejar que el pelirrosa se acercara a disparar.

"_Si se trata de meter gol no creo que importe desde donde tire_" pensó el pelirrosa harto de no poder esquivar la defensa. Tsunami tiro desde enfrente de la portería además de que mostro su técnica especial el "Tsunami Boost" dejando sorprendidos a todos.

"¡Endou detenlo!" dijo Kidou cuando vio que lo había logrado Tsunami.

Endou intento usar el "Puño de la Justicia" pero fue incapaz de detener la técnica del surfista pelirrosa, además la potencia del tiro fue tal que incluso golpeo de lleno a Endou y destruyo la pequeña portería improvisada.

Después del entrenamiento, el equipo de Raimon encontró una cabaña donde podrían pasar la noche. Algunos empezaron a jugar cartas, otros se pusieron a platicar y otros, o para ser más específicos, Ryou y Tezuka estaban fuera de la cabaña entrenando.

"ne Tezuka-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Ryou mientras le lanzaba el balón al peliverde.

"¿Qué no acabas de hacerlo?" respondió Tezuka mientras dominaba el balón.

"¿en serio? ¿Esa es la mejor broma que se te puede ocurrir? Esa broma es más…" el peliblanco no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía cuándo recibió de lleno un balonazo en la cara cortesía de su compañero de entrenamiento, que aunque no lo derribo, si le dejo una gran marca roja.

Aki salió a buscar al dúo para que fueran a comer lo que Tsunami había preparado. Los chicos aceptaron rápidamente y regresaron a la cabaña junto a la chica castaña, quien iba riendo de las tonterías que hacia Ryou para provocar a su peliverde amigo y las reacciones de este.

La comida fue tan animada como siempre, ya que Kogure disfrutaba su broma de poner cosas picantes en la comida de los demás, e incluso Tsunami disfruto de la broma del pequeño peliazul.

Después de la comida los chicos se pusieron a platicar. Toko y Endou eran quienes más platicaban con el pelirrosa cosa que Rika miraba atenta y simplemente sonreía.

"¿Qué te divierte tanto?" dijo Izumi tomando por sorpresa a la peliazul.

"Te lo diré solo porque se trata de ti" respondió Rika. "¿no crees que Toko y Tsunami hacen bonita pareja? Y también parece que Tezuka está interesado en Toko. Es bastante entretenido pensar que puede pasar" dijo la chica de Osaka para que solo Izumi la escuchara.

"Ya veo. Aunque no me esperaba eso" dijo Izumi reflexionando lo que había dicho Rika.

"Por cierto ¿a ti te gusta alguien?" la forma en la Rika soltó esa pregunta hizo que el rostro de la rubia se pusiera más rojo que el cabello de Gran en cuestión de segundos. La peliazul comenzó a reír por la reacción de Izumi por lo que no pudo notar cuando la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia cierto chico castaño quien se dio cuenta de que lo miraban, aunque no supo porque estaba así de roja la chica.

En ese momento Rika escucho como Toko le agradecía al surfista por ayudarlas a perfeccionar su técnica lo que al principio molesto a la chica de Osaka, pero después aprovecho para interrogar al moreno, descubriendo que el chico no era de esa isla, sino que era de Okinawa y solo estaba ahí para surfear.

"¿Y cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Rika.

"15" respondió secamente el surfista. Rika se emocionó e incluso dijo que Toko haría buena pareja con él, sin embargo la pelirrosa no le prestó atención, ya que al igual que todos sus compañeros, estaba sorprendida de saber que el chico técnicamente era su senpai. Sin embargo Tsunami les dijo que se olvidaran de ese tipo de formalidades

Los chicos continuaron platicando hasta el final del día. Y una vez que llego el día siguiente los chicos continuaron su camino hacia Okinawa dejando atrás a su nuevo amigo, Tsunami.

Después de un viaje no muy largo, los de Raimon llegaron finalmente a su destino, por lo que todos estaban muy emocionados al pensar que podrían volver a encontrarse con Goenji-kun.

"Según la información de Hibiki, el goleador de fuego esta en esta isla ¿cierto?" dijo Domon.

"Así es. Para encontrarlo nos quedaremos aquí y buscaremos entre todos." Dijo el capitán muy entusiasmado "Investiguemos por toda la isla" agrego el castaño. El oír esto Kabeyama y Megane se emocionaron demasiado e incluso ya se sentían detectives, aunque los demás solo los miraban con algo de pena.

Los chicos también se enteraron de que la entrenadora aún seguía buscando información acerca de ese misterioso goleador sin embargo ella tampoco había tenido suerte. Los chicos continuaron con su plática hasta que de repente a lo lejos vieron un balón volar por los aires. Endou, como buen amante del soccer que es, fue el primero en ir a investigar. Cuando llego vio a unos niños jugando por lo que Endou se puso a jugar también, aunque termino haciendo que los niños lloraran.

"¡Baka Ryou! Ya los hiciste llorar" dijo Izumi que iba llegando junto a Kidou, Ryou y Tachimukai.

"Pero si yo acabo de llegar, el culpable fue Endou." dijo el peliblanco extrañado por la acusación de su amiga.

"¿en serio? Creo que ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que seas tú el que hace las tonterías" dijo la rubia quien se había sonrojado por su error.

"¡pero si yo no hice nada!" dijo el capitán de Raimon tratando de defenderse, pero se distrajeron al escuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"¿Quién hizo llorar a mi hermanito?" dijo un muchacho que iba llegando. El chico a primera vista tenía una apariencia bastante intimidante por lo que Izumi se escondió detrás de Ryou y Kidou, aprovechando que los chicos estaban de pie juntos, aunque cuando vieron como el chico traía delantal y escoba en mano no pudieron evitar mirarlo extrañados.

"¡Él nos quitó el balón!" dijo uno de los pequeños que rápidamente señalo hacia el portero. Sus hermanitos hicieron lo mismo e incluso Ryou señalo a su propio amigo, aunque Izumi le dio un fuerte manotazo para hacer que bajara su brazo.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención." dijo Endou a manera de disculpa mientras le entregaba el balón al mayor de los hermanitos.

"¿Seguro de que dicen la verdad?" dijo el muchacho algo incrédulo "¡Oye Tu! Te ves muy sospechoso con esa gafas tan extrañas." Dijo mientras usaba el palo de la escoba para señalar a Kidou deteniéndose solo a unos centímetros del rostro del estratega.

"Que irrespetuoso eres." Respondió Kidou tranquilamente por lo que el chico alejo la escoba de su rostro y comenzó a marcharse.

"Eso fue peligroso" dijo la rubia dando un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras ponía su mano en su pecho mientras que Kidou y Ryou comenzaron a reír por la reacción de la rubia.

Endou alcanzo a detener al chico diciéndole que había algo que querían preguntarle, e incluso le dijo que eran el equipo de la escuela Raimon. Al oír esto el chico se rio y después se disculpó ya que no sabía que se trataba de ellos. El extraño chico se presentó como Hijikata Raiden. Hijikata también les conto que era un estudiante de secundaria y que formaba parte del club de soccer de su escuela.

Hijikata les pregunto qué hacían en Okinawa, y les dijo que si era porque los extraterrestres iban a atacar su cuidad entonces él les ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario. Al último tomó el balón de manos de su hermanito y lo pateo hacia el aire creando incluso una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Al ver esto, Kidou y Ryou se voltearon a ver y ambos corrieron hacia el balón. Kidou lo detuvo y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia Hijikata, quien los intento detener usando su "Súper Shikofumi". Kidou lo esquivar a tiempo, sin embargo Ryou recibió el golpe de lleno.

Mientras los chicos trataban de conseguir algo de información de parte de Hijikata. Los demás también estaban haciendo su esfuerzo buscando por pistas acerca del misterioso goleador de fuego, o al menos casi todos, ya que Rika más bien estaba tratando de conocer la playa y el pobre Ichinose era el que tenía que aguantar todo eso.

Megane y Kogure investigaban juntos en la playa, Megane era el que hacia todas las preguntas ya que Kabeyama se sonrojaba al ver a todas las chicas de la playa. Haruna y Kogure también estaban haciendo su parte de la investigación, aunque sin buenos resultados.

Tezuka había decidido acompañar a Aki y Toko. Las chicas iban platicando tranquilamente mientras Tezuka iba detrás de ellas dejando cierta distancia. Cuando las chicas se acercaron a preguntaron a un grupo de muchachos estos comenzaron a coquetear con las chicas lo que molesto a Toko. Tezuka planeaba intervenir pero esta vez fue Toko quien se le adelanto y uso su "The Tower" para ponerlos en su lugar. Al ver la escena Aki trato de tranquilizar a la pelirrosa mientras que Tezuka solo reía divertido por como huyeron esos chicos.

Después de un rato los chicos se reunieron donde acordaron y Endou aprovecho para presentarles a Hijikata. El capitán lo invito a formar parte del equipo ya que sabia que era bastante fuerte y Ryou solo bastaba con preguntarle a Ryou, quien estaba todavía adolorido por el golpe del "Super Shikofumi", pero Hijikata se negó ya que tenía que cuidar de sus hermanitos. En ese momento Domon y Fubuki llegaron diciendo que habían encontrado al goleador de fuego, quien resultó ser un tal Haruya Nagumo, en lugar de Goenji como todos esperaban.

"¿ese chico es el goleador de fuego?" dijo Tezuka sorprendido.

"eso parece" dijo Ryou igual de sorprendido que el peliverde.

* * *

_Rika: ese tal Tsunami parece ser muy especial no es asi Toko? aunque Tezuka tambien tiene lo suyo_

_Toko: ¿de que hablas? has estado muy rara desde que llegamos a esa isla_

_Tezuka: ¿alguien me hablo?_

_Izumi: no para nada... por cierto ¿que opinas de ese chico extraño?_

_Ryou: ¿te refieres a nagumo?_

_Kogure: apesta a una persona mala_

_Tezuka: kogure tiene razon. hay algo sospechoso en ese chico_

_Hijikata: entonces habra que averiguarlo lo mas pronto posible._

_Ryou: entonces por ahora solo __despidámonos_

___Tezuka: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	23. Más enemigos y un equipo con mucho ritmo

_Hola a todos!_

_El dia de hoy traigo para ustedes, una obra llamada 'capitulo 23'_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy, uno de los mejores surfistas de Okinawa, Tsunami-kun_

_Tsunami: ¡Que buena onda! bueno aqui esta el aviso._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: ¡excelente! muchas gracias Tsunami-kun_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 23 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Domon y Fubuki llegaron diciendo que habían encontrado al goleador de fuego, quien resultó ser un tal Haruya Nagumo, en lugar de Goenji como todos esperaban.

"¿ese chico es el goleador de fuego?" dijo Tezuka sorprendido.

"eso parece" dijo Ryou igual de sorprendido que el peliverde.

Hijikata de inmediato sospecho del chico además de que Kogure también desconfiaba de él. Domon y Fubuki le pidieron que les mostrara su técnica especial, sin embargo el pelirrojo tuvo una mejor idea y propuso que le hicieran una prueba. El chico jugaría él solo contra los 11 de Raimon.

"Pareces estar muy confiado" dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"lo digo porque confió en que ganare" respondió el chico de manera arrogante.

Endou acepto las condiciones y quiso también probar a Tachimukai por lo que le pidió que fuera portero, sin embargo Nagumo dijo que quería jugar contra los 11 que vencieron a los extraterrestres. Teniendo en cuenta los jugadores que ya no estaban, Tezuka y Rika jugarían en la delantera; Kidou, Ichinose, Domon y Toko serían mediocampistas y Fubuki, Kogure, Kabeyama y Ryou serían los defensas.

La prueba de Nagumo comenzó, y el pelirrojo inmediatamente pateo el balón lo más alto posible y salto para realizar un disparo, dejando a los chicos bastante sorprendidos.

Toko fue la primera en actuar y utilizo su técnica "The Tower" pero Nagumo pateo el balón antes de que la técnica de la pelirrosa tuviera efecto y haciendo que la chica se llevara un fuerte golpe. Tezuka de inmediato salto para tratar de bloquear al pelirrojo, sin embargo este lo uso de apoyo para elevarse aún más, haciendo que el peliverde cayera, pero por suerte alcanzo a acomodar su caída y termino de pie.

Fubuki también trato de detenerlo con su "Ice Ground" pero el chico seguía saltando y esquivando a todos los jugadores de Raimon. Incluso Kabeyama y Kogure no pudieron hacer nada contra el pelirrojo, quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente a la portería.

"Ese chico y sus saltos ya me tienen harto" dijo Ryou enfadado mientras corría hacia donde estaba Nagumo. Ambos chicos saltaron al mismo tiempo, aunque el pelirrojo gano más altura y la aprovecho para hacer su tiro especial "Atomic Flare". Ryou en ese momento se acomodó para intentar detener el tiro con su "Demon Lance" sin embargo el poder de la técnica de Nagumo era tan grande que derribo al peliblanco quien no alcanzo ni a meter las manos y cayo de lleno en el piso de una manera bastante brusca. Endou tampoco pudo detener el tiro con su "Majin The Hand"

Los chicos felicitaron a Nagumo quien ya era prácticamente uno más del equipo. Cuando la entrenadora se acercó a Nagumo para preguntarle a que escuela pertenecía pudo ver que el pelirrojo se enfadó bastante.

"Pertenece al Instituto Alíen" dijo una voz que resulto ser la de Hiroto.

Cuando Nagumo se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto, no le quedó otra opción más que revelar su verdadera identidad. El chico se presentó ante todos como Burn, el capitán de Prominence. Los dos pelirrojos tuvieron una discusión que rápidamente se transformó en duelo usando uno de los balones negros. Burn amenazó con destruir a Raimon, pero Hiroto le recordó que no era necesario y que incluso podrían llegar a ser compañeros de equipo. Burn estuvo a punto de decir algo más de lo que debía pero Hiroto lo detuvo pateando el balón oscuro, el cual produjo una enorme luz. Cuando todo se aclaró, los dos pelirrojos habían desaparecido, dejando a los chicos de Raimon bastante confundidos y también bastante deprimidos al saber que incluso si vencían a Génesis, aun había más enemigos.

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día entrenado, y Endou continuo entrenando junto a Kidou y Tachimukai ya hasta muy entrada la noche pero cuando Endou llego a su límite. Y al igual que ellos Ryou estaba entrenando en la playa, acompañado por Tezuka quien solo lo observaba desde lejos.

"A veces no entiendo de donde saca toda esa determinación" dijo Toko acercándose a Tezuka, acompañada por Aki y Haruna.

"Tal vez su fuerza venga de su deseo de proteger las cosas que quiere, como lo dijo Hijikata-san" Dijo Haruna. "Después de todo Ryou-san es defensa." Agrego Haruna mientras el chico peliverde comenzaba a reír.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" pregunto Toko algo molesta.

"Se nota que lo conoces bien." dijo Tezuka. "Ryou siempre ha querido proteger a la gente cercana a él, pero siempre hemos sido Izumi o yo los que tenemos que evitar que se meta en problemas" explico el peliverde mientras recordaba su infancia junto a esos dos.

"¿desde hace cuánto se conocen?" pregunto Toko sorprendida por el comentario de Tezuka.

"a Ryou lo conozco desde que ambos teníamos 7 años, y a Izumi la conocimos cuando teníamos 9" respondió el peliverde aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿y tú porque eres delantero Tezuka-kun?" preguntó Aki cambiando el tema ligeramente.

"Honestamente, no recuerdo. Creo que me llamo la atención que los delanteros usaban técnicas bastante poderosas. Pero ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso" dijo con cierta frustración en su voz, y es que desde hacía unos cuantos partidos que no podía usar bien sus técnicas. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos cuando de repente escucharon como Ryou caía al piso. Haruna y Aki fueron las primeras en ir a ver al chico.

"Tranquilas, no es nada." Dijo el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad.

"No deberías esforzarte tanto. Después de todo esa caída fue bastante dura" dijo Aki recordado el enfrentamiento contra Burn.

"Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo para vencer al Instituto Alíen. No puedo dejar que una pequeña caída me detenga." dijo Ryou tranquilamente mientras caminaba a tomar el balón.

"Después de lo que hemos tenido que entrenar, me sorprendería si una caída como esa te detuviera" dijo Tezuka en tono bromista mientras que Ryou comenzó a reír y le dio la razón a su amigo.

"¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?" dijo el peliblanco volteando a ver a Toko, quien solo se sorprendió por la repentina idea.

"Es buena idea. Además de que con tu habilidad seguro lograremos algún buen avance." Dijo Tezuka provocando un leve sonrojo en Toko, quien termino aceptando la idea de entrenar con ellos.

"¿seguro que es buena idea que sigan entrenando?" dijo Haruna algo preocupada.

"Ya viste como son los entrenamientos con mi hermana. Esto no es nada" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Haruna.

"Se ven bien juntos" dijo Tezuka burlonamente mientras pasaba detrás del peliblanco. Ryou y Haruna se sonrojaron bastante y el chico movió su mano. Toko y Aki rieron al ver a Ryou correr detrás del peliverde mientras que Haruna no sabía que decir.

El trio de jugadores continúo con su entrenamiento por un rato más mientras que las chicas regresaron a la caravana.

**Al día siguiente**

Todo el equipo estaba reunido para entrenar y Hijikata aprovecho para visitarlos y llevarle unos vegetales y también recibieron la sorpresiva visita de Tsunami, quien cayó del cielo con todo y tabla de surf.

El chico pelirrosa había ido a visitarlos y aprovecho para invitarlos a tener un partido contra el equipo de su escuela. Tsunami les conto que se había unido al club de soccer de su escuela ya que le pareció muy divertido.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices Endou?" dijo el moreno.

"Claro que si Tsunami" dijo el capitán de Raimon. Los chicos se emocionaron sin embargo la entrenadora se encargó de arruinarles el momento diciendo que no autorizaba el partido, ya que seguían apareciendo equipos del Instituto Alíen, por lo que no tenían tiempo de andarse enfrentando con equipos locales que probablemente no les servirían para practicar.

"Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Déjeme decirle que la secundaria Oumihara es la mejor de Okinawa, e incluso iban a participar en el Torneo ese." Dijo el pelirrosa.

"¿dijiste iban? ¿Por qué ya no participaron?" dijo Tezuka.

"Pues… Hubo un problema y no pudieron participar. Cuando fueron las eliminatorias hubo un festival en nuestra ciudad, por lo que el entrenador olvido el día del partido por bailar y bailar y cuando se dio cuenta el equipo ya había sido descalificado" explico el surfista "Pero bueno, eso es algo que le pasa a cualquiera" agrego el pelirrosa.

"¡No lo es!" gritaron las chicas sorprendiendo a Tsunami.

Los chicos de inmediato le pidieron a la entrenadora que les dejara jugar.

"Hagan lo que quieran." Dijo resignada Hitomiko.

Los chicos de inmediato se fueron a la secundaria de Tsunami, la cual era una enorme serie de puentes y edificios justo sobre el mar y en el centro tenía la cancha de soccer. Sin duda alguna era un excelente lugar para jugar soccer.

Los chicos fueron guiados por Tsunami hasta la cancha, cuando llegaron, frente a ellos aparecieron los chicos del club de soccer dándoles una gran bienvenida.

El entrenador también apareció, y basto solo con verlo para que creer lo que les dijo Tsunami, además en cuanto vio el a la entrenadora Hitomiko, trato de coquetear con ella, pero la entrenadora lo desairó de una manera bastante cómica.

Tsunami les presento al resto de sus compañeros, quienes eran igual de 'interesantes' que el entrenador. Aunque había alguien que parecía ser la diferencia, un chico de gafas llamado Otomura, el maestro del ritmo.

"La formación de hoy la encabezaran Rika y Tezuka. Tachimukai, tu estarás en el medio campo. Por ahora solo relájate y disfruta del partido, ya que tiene mucho que no juegas en esa posición" dijo Kidou organizando al equipo. Kabeyama y Megane se quedarían en la banca, y el peliblanco ocuparía la posición del grandote.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Oumihara, quienes se pusieron a hacer pases y jugadas bastante animadas sin ningún fin aparente. Rika se molestó y fue la primera en ir por el balón pero en ese momento Otomura le dio una indicación a su compañero.

"¡Ritmo acelerado! ¡Compas de ocho tiempos!" el jugador de Oumihara acelero y burlo fácilmente a Rika.

Toko también intento recuperar el balón, pero esta vez Otomura grito algo acerca de 'andante' o algo parecido, haciendo que su compañero diera un pase hacia atrás.

"_¿andante? ¿Acaso…?_" se dijo la rubia al escuchar lo que dijo el peliazul de Okinawa.

Los jugadores de Oumihara, lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para usar su "Eagle Buster" pero Endou lo detuvo con su "Majin The Hand" lo que no solo alegro a sus compañeros sino también a los chicos de Oumihara y a su entrenador quienes comenzaron a festejar.

El partido continuo y Endou le dio un pase a Rika, quien avanzo sin problemas burlando a Tsunami en el camino.

"¡Dieciséis tiempos!" grito esta vez Otomura y con eso, le robaron el balón a Rika muy fácilmente, y no fue solo esa vez. Oumihara parecía estar leyendo los movimientos de sus oponentes, lo cual preocupaba a los chicos de Raimon. En una jugada Ryou logro recuperar el balón y se dirigió hacia la portería. Otomura volvía a dar una indicación e Izumi decidió probar una teoría suya.

"¡Ryou-chan!" grito la rubia sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que el peliblanco se tambaleara un poco, pero cuando recupero el equilibrio pudo burlar al defensa de Oumihara y darle un pase a Ichinose. "_lo sabía_" se dijo a sí misma la rubia.

Los chicos miraban extrañados lo que acababa de pasar. No sabían como pero habían logrado burlar la defensa de sus rivales.

"Izumi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Natsumi.

"Con las indicación que Otomura da, básicamente es como si manipulara el ritmo." Explico la rubia tranquilamente, pero las chicas no comprendieron muy bien de que hablaba.

Ichinose aprovecha la oportunidad y burla a Tsunami, pero pierde el balón. Los jugadores de Oumihara vuelven a atacar y con las indicaciones de Otomura burlan la defensa de Raimon sin problemas, aunque gracias a eso Kidou también pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Los jugadores de Oumihara vuelven a usar su "Eagle Buster" pero esta vez el balón pasa por arriba de la portería, momento que Kidou aprovecho para explicarles las cosas a sus compañeros

"¿Miden nuestro ritmo?" preguntó Endou.

"Así es. Cada vez que intentamos hacer algo, Otomura mide el ritmo de la jugada y de inmediato le indica a los demás que hacer." Explico Kidou.

"¿En verdad el ritmo se puede medir de esa forma?" pregunto Ichinose algo sorprendido.

"No esperaría menos del 'maestro del ritmo'" dijo Tezuka.

"La razón por la que Ryou pudo burlar la defensa, fue porque Izumi rompió el ritmo que había calculado Otomura. Si cambiamos un poco la forma en que nos movemos podremos ser capaces de hacer algo" dijo Kidou lo que los chicos aceptaron de inmediato.

El partido se reanudo y Raimon avanzaba guiado por Kidou.

"Ichinose" dijo Kidou volteando a ver al estadounidense.

"¡Dieciséis tiempos!" dijo Otomura al jugador que iba a cubrir a Kidou, sin embargo el estratega de Raimon logro burlarlo con solo dar un paso a destiempo. Lo mismo se repitió cuando otro defensa iba a tratar de quitarle el balón a Ichinose, dejando perplejo al estratega de Oumihara.

El estadounidense le dio un pase a Rika y Toko quienes aprovecharon para usar el "Butterfly Dream" anotando así el primer gol, el cual también fue celebrado por los de Oumihara.

El primer tiempo termino con Raimon ganando 1-0.

"Buen trabajo Izumi" dijo Tezuka acercándose a la banca.

"Tezuka tiene razón. Te diste cuenta bastante rápido de lo que hacía Otomura" agrego Kidou. Los demás miembros del equipo también la felicitaron lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara. El descanso continúo con normalidad y ambos equipos aprovecharon para repensar sus estrategias.

El segundo tiempo inicio con el saque de Raimon, y rápidamente Rika comenzó a avanzar. La peliazul le hizo un pase a su querido Ichinose. El castaño pudo burlar la defensa de Tsunami pero después fue bloqueado por 2 defensas por lo que tuvo que pasarle el balón a Tachimukai, pero este no pudo recibir bien el balón y Toko tuvo que ir a recuperarlo. En ese momento Otomura roba el balón y hace un pase rápido. Tachimukai lo intenta detener pero Toko se la delante y se pone enfrente del chico aunque terminaron burlándolos a ambos. Oumihara seguía usando su técnica especial y Endou volvía a detenerla con su "Majin The Hand". Además Tachimukai seguía perdiendo el balón con mucha facilidad lo que causaba que se alterara el estilo del resto del equipo.

"_Al fin descubrieron nuestro punto débil_" pensó la entrenadora con la mirada fija en Tachimukai.

Oumihara seguía quitándole el balón a Raimon y aprovechaban todas esas oportunidades para disparar sin descanso. Ichinose avanzo con el balón y nuevamente burlo a Tsunami, hay Kidou se dio cuenta de que el ritmo de Oumihara tampoco era perfecto.

"¡Cambio en la alineacion! ¡Ichinose, Rika y Tezuka serán delanteros!" dijo Kidou. La idea entusiasmo demasiado a Rika quien rápidamente se abrazó de su cariño, mientras que Tezuka e Ichinose solo veían a la peliazul con una gota en la cabeza.

La estrategia de Kidou, ayudo a Raimon a mejorar su juego. Otomura rápidamente comprendió lo que trataba de hacer Kidou y rápidamente reacomodo el flujo del juego a favor de Oumihara.

El partido continuo bastante cerrado y el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse Ichinose logro burlar una vez más a Tsunami, sin embargo el pelirrosa hizo un esfuerzo extra para quitarle el balón a Ichinose, pero se dio cuenta que había nadie para darle un pase, por lo que decidió que su única opción era tirar usando su "Tsunami Boost". Endou intenta detener el tiro con su "Majin The Hand" pero cuando vio que no tenía tiempo decidió detener el tiro con el puño. Endou fue capaz de detener el tiro además que pudo sentir como si algo hubiera pasado.

El partido termino 1-0 y todos se emocionaron ya que creía que Endou al fin había dominado el "Puño de la Justicia" pero el arquero ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho. En ese momento Tsunami le explico que ese movimiento era muy común en el surf y era para evitar caer. Al oír eso, Endou le pidió al pelirrosa que le enseñara a surfear, sin embargo Tsunami no creía que Endou fuera capaz de lograrlo, pero la insistencia del capitán de Raimon al final lo convenció.

Antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, los chicos celebraron con un asado.

Todos conversaban y disfrutaban la comida, o al menos la disfrutaban los que no fueron víctimas de la broma de Kogure. Kidou se acercó a hablar con Otomura cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ryou.

"Ten lleva esto" dijo el peliblanco acercándose a Izumi mientras le daba unos platos con algo de comida. La rubia no entendía de lo que se trataba hasta que Ryou le indico con la mirada el lugar donde estaban Kidou y Otomura. "Es tu castigo por decirme Ryou-chan" agrego el chico. Izumi no pudo discutir y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

"¿No van a comer?" dijo la rubia acercándose a los estrategas y le puso enfrente un plato a cada uno.

"Gracias" dijeron ambos chicos mientras tomaban los platos.

"¿Cómo descubriste mi estrategia?" preguntó Otomura.

"Tus indicaciones te delataron" dijo Izumi sorprendiendo a Otomura. "Tal vez no sepa nada de futbol pero al menos se algo de música" agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

Izumi se sentó a platicar con los chicos, mientras que Otomura explicaba cómo era que el media el ritmo y lo acoplaba en su estilo de juego.

Después de la pequeña fiesta, Endou comenzó su entrenamiento con Tsunami, mientras que los demás iban a entrenar por su cuenta. Domon le ofreció a Tachimukai ayudarlo a entrenar como mediocampista mientras que Toko, Tezuka y Ryou continuaron con su entrenamiento de ayer.

Endou entreno con Tsunami de sol a sombra sin descansar un solo momento. En incluso el día siguiente el capitán empezó desde muy temprano con su entrenamiento.

Para sorpresa de todos al medio día Endou les dijo que ya había logrado terminar su técnica, por lo que todos fueron a la cancha a ver si era cierto. Ichinose y Kidou probaron la técnica con su "Twin Boost" y Endou los sorprendió al demostrar que su técnica ya estaba perfeccionada.

Los chicos felicitaron a su capitán, sin embargo la felicidad les duro poco ya que ese momento un balón oscuro cayó justo en el centro del campo, y cuando eso pasaba sabían que solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Épsilon!" dijo Endou mientras todos los demás se preparaban para la batalla.

* * *

_Ryou: muy bien, ahora que Endou perfecciono el "Puño de la Justicia" tenemos mas oportunidad contra Epsilon_

_Endou: ¡Esta vez acabaremos con ellos!_

_Todos: ¡SI!_

_Hitomiko: chicos hay que prepararnos para el partido, asi que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer_

___Aki: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	24. Epsilon y el verdadero goleador de fuego

_Hola a todos!_

_el menú de hoy, tenemos el especial del chef 'capitulo 24'_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy, me di cuenta que hay alguien que desde hace tiempo apareció y no ha dado el aviso del capitulo_

_Asuka: ya era hora_

_yo: con ustedes el detective Onigawara_

___Asuka: ¡QUEEEEE!_

_detective: gracias por la invitacion, y bueno aqui esta el aviso:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias por la ayuda detective Onigawara_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 24 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Épsilon había aparecido en Okinawa para retar una vez más al equipo de Raimon. Pero esta vez había algo distinto con los jugadores de Épsilon. Raimon en un principio quiso negarse pero cuando dijeron que destruirían algunas escuelas de la zona, entonces no les quedo más opción que aceptar el desafío.

Tsunami se ofreció para ayudarlos en este partido cosa que la entrenadora acepto de inmediato.

Ambos equipos se reunieron en las bancas para planear sus estrategias aunque Fubuki tenía su mirada centrada en Dessarm.

"¿Todo en orden?" dijo Ryou acercándose al peliplateado.

"Claro, no te preocupes" dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa fingida.

"No te esfuerces demasiado, después de todo no tiene mucho que saliste del hospital" dijo el peliblanco dándole una palmada en el hombro a Fubuki, para después regresar con los demás.

La alineación quedo como Rika como la única delantera; Kidou, Ichinose, Toko y Tachimukai en el mediocampo y Fubuki, Domon, Kabeyama, Kogure y Tsunami en la defensa. Tezuka y Ryou tendrían que esperar en la banca.

Épsilon dio el saque inicial y rápidamente burlaron a Rika. Luego Metron burlo a Ichinose y Toko usando su "Meteor Shower" y siguió avanzando. Maquia y Zel se unieron en el ataque, y los tres jugadores usaron el "Gaia Break" para intentar anotar, pero Endou lo detuvo fácilmente usando su nuevo "Puño de la Justicia" dejando sorprendidos a todos, mientras que Dessarm se mostró muy interesado en esa técnica.

Épsilon seguía atacando pero esta vez fue el turno de la defensa para lucir sus técnicas para detener a sus rivales. En un contragolpe del equipo Raimon, Rika pudo usar su "Rose Splash" sin embargo Dessarm detuvo el tiro con su "Worm Hole".

"¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Quiero que tú lo intentes!" dijo Dessarm mientras le daba el balón a Fubuki. El peliplateado se quedó pensando unos momentos mientras Kidou trataba de convencerlo de que no se dejara llevar por lo que dijera Dessarm., aunque no funciono y el chico de Hokkaido comenzó a correr hacia la portería aunque con la personalidad de Atsuya controlándolo. Los chicos seguían de cerca a Fubuki, ellos habían decidido que lo apoyarían sin importar lo que decidiera.

El peliplateado burlo fácilmente a sus oponentes y uso su "Eternal Blizzard" pero el portero lo detuvo con su "Drill Smasher" aunque le costó algo de trabajo. Fubuki continúo atacando y usando su "Eternal Blizzard" pero Dessarm seguía deteniendo el tiro, además de que cada vez era más fácil, hasta que llego el punto donde detuvo el tiro del peliplateado con una sola mano.

Fubuki simplemente se dejó caer en el piso y todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el peliplateado y pudieron ver como el chico estaba ido con la mirada vacía. La entrenadora lucia bastante preocupada pero de inmediato hizo el cambio de jugador.

"Tezuka-kun" Dijo la entrenadora mientras veía al peliverde. El chico solo sonrió y comenzó a calentar en lo que Kidou y Endou llevaban a Fubuki hasta la banca. El partido se reanudo y ahora Raimon jugaría con dos delanteros.

Épsilon continuaba atacando y la defensa de Raimon no podía hacer mucho pero por suerte Domon logro recuperar el balón con su "Killer Slide" pero cuando intento pasar el balón, la defensa de Épsilon lo bloqueo.

Épsilon contraatacaba pero Endou detenía los tiros con su "Puño de la Justicia". Los chicos de Raimon estaban comenzando a sentir el cansancio de tener que estar defendiendo, las chicas se preguntaban por qué y la entrenadora les explico que es mucho más cansado defender que atacar.

Domon iba conduciendo el balón sin embargo Maquia le robo el balón con una barrida dejando al peligris en el suelo lastimado. Tezuka alcanzo a robar el balón y rápidamente lo saco de la cancha.

El chico estaba algo lastimado, por lo que la entrenadora prefirió reemplazarlo y en su lugar Ryou entro al campo de juego.

Raimon seguía bajo el ataque de Épsilon y los chicos cada vez estaban más heridos y cansados, incluso Endou ya se le dificultaba usar su "Puño de la Justicia" para proteger la portería. Tsunami reunió todas sus fuerzas y logro hacerle un pase a Rika y Toko, quienes usaron su "Butterfly Dream" pero Desarm lo detuvo sin problemas. El portero continúo probando las habilidades de los chicos de Raimon, quienes usaron casi todas sus técnicas, el "Twin Boost", "Lightning Slash", "Inferno Divider", incluso Tezuka y Ryou intentaron anotar con el "Dark Knight" pero Dessarm detuvo todos los tiros con su "Worm Hole".

En ese momento, Dessarm sorprendió a todos cuando arrojo el balón fuera de la cancha y anuncio que él y Zel cambiarían de posición, ya que su verdadera posición no era portero, sino delantero.

"Te lo advierto" dijo Dessarm mientras se acercaba a Endou. "Yo seré quien derrote tu Puño de la Justicia" agrego el ahora delantero dejando bastante sorprendidos a todos.

El partido se reanudo y Dessarm robo el balón y con una velocidad sobrehumana burlo a todo el equipo de Raimon. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba Endou, Dessarm utilizo su "Gungnir". Endou preparo su "Puño de la Justicia" pero su técnica no pudo hacer nada contra el tiro de Dessarm que termino entrando a la portería.

El primer tiempo termino y los chicos regresaron a la banca pero se veía que el ambiente estaba muy pesado, ya que Endou se había alejado de todos para revisar la libreta de su abuelo, mientras que Fubuki seguía sin reaccionar.

"Si el Puño de la Justicia no funciona, entonces simplemente tenemos que reforzar la defensa" dijo Tsunami mientras que Toko y Kabeyama le daban la razón.

"Pero lo que necesitamos son goles" dijo Ichinose. Kidou volteo a ver a Fubuki y después se puso de pie.

"Hay que ser optimistas, en estos momentos Zel esta como portero así que tenemos más probabilidad de anotar." Dijo el estratega animando a sus compañeros.

El descanso termino y Tachimukai se acercó a Endou para avisarle, también aprovecho para darle su opinión acerca del "Puño de la Justicia". El ex-portero de Yokato le dijo que no se impresionaba igual que su "Majin The Hand" e incluso comparo la diferencia entre las técnicas con la diferencia entre un león cachorro y uno adulto, lo cual puso a pensar al capitán.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Dessarm rápidamente recupero el balón y ataco usando su "Gungnir" el cual venció la doble defensa de Toko y Kabeyama, y el "Puño de la Justicia" de Endou, pero por suerte Tsunami detuvo el tiro usando su pecho, aunque lo dejo bastante lastimado. Dessarm continuaba atacando y venciendo la técnica de Endou, pero los demás chicos de Raimon se encargaban de proteger la portería pero todos terminaron bastante heridos.

"Ya me canse. Utilizare toda mi energía para destruirlos" dijo Dessarm mientras se preparaba para usar su técnica una vez más.

"¡No lo permitiré! Protegeré esta portería con la técnica de mi abuelo" dijo Endou bastante determinado. Dessarm tiro y Endou se quedó ahí esperando el momento para usar su técnica. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Tachimukai y comprendió el secreto de las técnicas definitivas de su abuelo. El capitán volvió a usar su "Puño de la Justicia" y esta vez logro detener el tiro y arrojar el balón fuera de la cancha. En ese momento todos notaron como un chico encapuchado detuvo el balón y comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha ante las miradas fijas de todos.

* * *

_Ryou: me pregunto quien será ese chico misterioso._

_Tezuka: algo acerca de el me hace creer que esta de nuestro lado_

_yo: bueno creo que por hoy nos despedimos y recuerden que..._

_Izumi: ¡DEJENSE DE BROMAS Y CONTINUEN CON EL CAPITULO! *golpea a los 3 en la cabeza*_

_yo: no era necesario que me pegaras a mi tambien T_T_

* * *

"acaso…" dijo Ryou con la mirada fija en el encapuchado, cuando de repente este se descubrió el rostro aclarando las dudas de todos los presentes

"¡Es Goenji!" grito Endou bastante emocionado. Los demás voltearon a ver al chico y se emocionaron igual que su capitán al ver que si se trataba de Goenji.

"Disculpa la tardanza." dijo Goenji.

"Llegas tarde como siempre Goenji" respondió Endou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Que felicidad! ¡Finalmente Goenji volvió al equipo!" dijo Kabeyama celebrando el regreso del pelos parados.

"¡Cambio de jugadores! ¡El número 10, Shuuya Goenji, entrara a jugar!" dijo la entrenadora de inmediato.

El partido se reanudo ahora con Goenji como delantero en lugar de Rika. Maquia le dio un pase a Dessarm quien avanzo justo hacia Goenji para desafiarlo, pero el delantero estrella de Raimon le quito el balón fácilmente y avanzo hacia la portería rival. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Goenji uso su "Fire Tornado" el cual supero fácilmente el "Worm Hole" de Zel y logro por fin empatar el partido.

Dessarm anuncio que de nuevo cambiare de posiciones con Zel.

El partido continuo y Zel iba conduciendo el balón hacia la portería de Raimon hasta que Ichinose le robo el balón con su "Flame Dance". El estadounidense le hizo un pase a Kidou, quien intento darle un pase a Goenji pero pudo ver que el delantero estaba siendo marcado por dos defensas.

Kidou lanzo el balón directo hacia los defensas quienes estaban listos para detenerlo, pero el balón realizo un giro y fue directo hacia donde había corrido Goenji. Entonces el delantero les mostro a todos su nueva técnica "Bakuretsu Storm", Dessarm intento detenerla con su "Drill Smasher" pero el tiro de Goenji fue mucho más poderoso y termino entrando a la portería, anotando el gol de la victoria para Raimon.

El partido termino y todos se apresuraron a ir festejar con Goenji. Todos estaban bastante felices ya que no solo habían vencido a Épsilon sino que también habían recuperado a uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Después de celebrar, Endou se acercó a Dessarm para darle la mano. Al principio el portero de Épsilon dudo un poco pero después de escuchar las palabras de Endou decidió aceptar la oferta del terrícola pero repentinamente una luz celeste cubrió el campo y apareció un chico de cabello blanco y un uniforme igual de azul que la luz con la que llego. El chico se presentó como Gazel, capitán de Diamond Dust, uno de los equipos de Rango Maestro del instituto Alíen.

"Por fin encontré a alguien digno con quien practicar." Dijo el peliblanco con la mirada fija en Endou. "Épsilon fue derrotado, así que no lo necesitamos." Agrego el alíen mientras que al escuchar esto y verlo hacer un movimiento con su mano, Dessarm se alejó del capitán de Raimon y le sonrió justo antes de ser desaparecido por uno de los balones oscuros.

Los chicos estaban empezando a preocuparse al ver que había salido otro equipo más del instituto Alíen. Pero Endou los distrajo lanzándole el balón al delantero pelos parados.

"¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Goenji!" dijo Endou bastante alegre después de que Goenji le regreso el balón.

"Gracias amigos" respondió el delantero igual de feliz que su capitán. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos, todos estaban felices de volver a ver a Goenji, e incluso Kabeyama estaba llorando de la emoción mientras que Kogure se encargaba de consolarlo.

"Entrenadora…" dijo Goenji volteando a ver a la mujer y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"Bienvenido de regreso, Goenji-kun" dijo la entrenadora con su típica seriedad. Los chicos se alegraron sin embargo no les duro mucho.

"¡Gracias por haberme expulsado!" dijo el delantero dejando a todos con la boca abierta a todo el equipo. "Si no me hubiera expulsado en ese entonces, tal vez me habría unido a ellos." agrego Goenji.

"No sé de qué me hablas" respondió la entrenadora dejando a todos algo sorprendidos.

"y 'ellos' son…" dijo Ryou.

"los extraterrestres" dijo una voz quien resultó ser el detective Onigawara "Déjenme explicarles" agrego mientras se acercaba a los chicos. El detective comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado con Goenji y como un grupo de hombres que decían ser del Instituto Alíen usaron a su hermana para que se les uniera. Además de que no podía decir nada o su hermana pagaría las consecuencias. Además les explico que mientras investigaban y preparaban todo lo necesario, la mejor idea fue esconder a Goenji en casa de Hijikata.

"Muchas gracias, detective" dijo Endou de una manera algo exagerada.

"Al que deberían agradecer es a Hijikata." Dijo el detective haciendo que Hijikata se sonrojara.

"¡No es necesario! Esto no fue nada, solo un favor a un viejo amigo de la familia" dijo Hijikata mientras le daba la espalda a los de más para que no lo vieran sonrojado.

"Tiene razón. Gracias a ti, fui capaz de perfeccionar el "Bakuretsu Storm". Te lo agradezco, Hijikata." Dijo Goenji, Hijikata no dijo nada al respecto pero se notaba que el chico seguía algo avergonzado.

"Por cierto, Goenji-kun." dijo Aki llamando la atención del delantero "¿Qué te pareció el nuevo Raimon?" pregunto la chica.

"¡Son los mejores!" dijo el delantero emocionado mientras los demás chicos sonreían por el comentario.

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar y se podía ver como el regreso de Goenji los animo bastante. Aunque algunos parecían estar un poco en desacuerdo.

"No me importa si su nombre es Goenji o Benedetti. ¡Yo soy la goleadora de este equipo!" dijo Rika, quien miraba la práctica junto a Kogure.

"¿En serio pensabas que eras nuestra jugadora estrella?" dijo Kogure para molestar a la peliazul.

"¡La Reina! ¡Reina! ¿Comprendes?" dijo la chica enfadada para después entrar a la cancha e interceptar un pase para Goenji. Sin embargo no importaba cuanto se esforzara, la peliceleste no pudo quitarle el balón una sola vez a Goenji.

Los chicos continuaron jugando y en una jugada el balón termino yendo a parar justo a un lado de donde estaba Fubuki.

"Goenji-kun" dijo el peliplateado al ver al delantero acercarse por el balón.

"¿Le tienes miedo al balón?" preguntó el delantero de pelos parados pero no recibió respuesta de Fubuki quien solo se sorprendió por la pregunta. "Es normal sentir miedo. Yo también siento miedo a veces pero solo tienes que patear el balón con ese miedo." Agrego Goenji mientras le daba el balón al chico de Hokkaido.

En ese momento, Endou llamo a Goenji y le pidió que practicara junto a Tachimukai. El rubio delantero acepto ya que quería comprobar la fuerza del nuevo portero. El capitán también invito a Fubuki quien dudo un poco al principio pero al final acepto y comenzó a caminar junto a los dos chicos.

Goenji fue el primero en tirar usando su "Fire Tornado" mientras que Tachimukai intento usar la "God Hand" para detenerlo, pero la técnica del delantero estrella de Raimon demostró ser superior.

"Hubieras tenido más oportunidad usando la 'Majin The Hand', ¿no lo crees?" dijo Tezuka mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Tachimukai a ponerse de pie.

"Eso creo, pero… la técnica de ¡Goenji-san realmente fue increíble!" dijo el castaño para después tomar el balón y pasárselo a Kidou. Kidou observo por unos momentos a Fubuki y decidió pasarle el balón sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver como el peliplateado parecía estar en estado de shock mientras veía el balón venir hacia él.

Fubuki parecía estar deprimido por la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo Endou se encargó de darle ánimos a su compañero.

Los chicos continuaron practicando hasta ya entrada la tarde. Cuando todos habían terminado, las chicas llegaron junto a Hijikata quien les había traído unas bebidas de regalo. Los chicos las bebieron bastante emocionados aunque después se dieron cuenta de que estaban bastante amargas, aunque rica dijo que era un sabor agridulce como el del primer amor mientras se abrazaba de su querido Ichinose y aparecían corazones alrededor.

"Si es así de amargo entonces nunca me voy a enamorar" dijo Tsunami después de escuchar la comparación de la peliazul.

"Entonces, de verdad piensas que esta amargo" dijo Toko de manera bromista mientras los demás reían.

Goenji aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a hablar con Hijikata y agradecerle por lo que hizo, sin embargo el chico dijo que no tenía que agradecerle por nada y que estaba contento de que pudiera volver a disfrutar del soccer que tanto ama.

Ya por la noche todos estaban listos para cenar el curry que las chicas habían preparado.

"Kogure-kun. Debes pensar que soy un tonto si crees que volveré a caer" dijo Megane al ver como Kogure reía con una botella de salsa picante en la mano. Megane cambio platos con Kabeyama pero cuando probo la comida inmediatamente comenzó a correr en busca de agua.

"lo puse en ambos platos" dijo el pequeño mientras veía a correr al chico de gafas. Después de esto Kogure fijo su atención en Goenji mientras daba un bocado a su platillo, sin embargo cuando comió, el pequeño también salió corriendo suplicando por agua.

"Ah por cierto, cambie los platos hace un momento" dijo Goenji. Al escuchar esto, Ryou sudo frio y volteo a ver nerviosamente al delantero. Cuando Goenji probó su comida el delantero hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que Ryou comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

"¡Ryou-kun! ¿Tú hiciste algo verdad?" dijo Izumi bastante seria, mientras que el peliblanco solo se encogió un poco en su asiento.

"Tal vez puede que Tezuka haya puesto algo de esa bebida que trajo Hijikata y un poco de salsa de soya en el plato de Kogure" dijo Ryou mientras veía a Izumi rodeada por un aura asesina.

"no me eches a mí la culpa de tus tonterías" dijo el peliverde sin dejar de comer.

El resto de la cena continúo con normalidad, Megane y Kogure corrían con llamas saliendo de sus bocas y después se les unió Kabeyama, mientras que Ryou estaba amarrado de una palmera sin derecho a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos ya estaban a primera hora en el puerto, listos para regresar a ciudad Inazuma. Los chicos de Oumihara, Hijikata e incluso sus hermanitos fueron a despedir a los chicos de Raimon, por lo que Tsunami aprovecho para despedirse de sus compañeros.

Después de un viaje algo largo, los chicos finalmente estaban de regreso en su hogar, y el primer lugar que visitaron fue la cancha junto al rio.

"¡REGRESAMOS!" gritaron Ryou y Endou bastante emocionados.

* * *

_Todos: ¡Bienvenido de Regreso, Goenji!_

_Goenji: muchas gracias chicos. aunuqe la broma de ryou no fue muy agradable ¬¬_

_Tezuka: y yo he tenido que lidiar con eso desde los 7 años_

_Ryou: ^/^ ejem... con Goenji de regreso y Tsunami esta con nosotros, el equipo mas fuerte del mundo esta cerca de estar completo._

_Toko: Ahora solo hay que volvernos mas fuertes para vencer a Diamond Dust y a Genesis_

___Endou: ¡minna, vamos a entrenar!_

___Haruna: enotnces por hoy nos despedimos y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	25. fria oscuridad, un dios y muchos cambios

_Hola a todos!_

_despues de una semana de clases pesada, aqui les traigo el capitulo 25_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... Himeko-chan_

_Asuka: ¿en serio? ¿Himeko?_

_yo: deja que la pequeña lo haga_

___Asuka: ¬¬ de acuerdo_

_Himeko: gracias Jerry-san, Asuka-san... y bueno el aviso de hoy es:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO _Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias por la ayuda detective Onigawara_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 24 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"¡REGRESAMOS!" gritaron Ryou y Endou bastante emocionados.

"¡Bienvenidos de regreso!" dijo una voz femenina conocida sorprendiendo a los de Raimon. Cuando los chicos voltearon a ver pudieron ver a Himeko y a Asuka.

"De saber que vendrían hoy les hubiera preparado algo de comer como regalo de bienvenida" dijo la peliblanca quien cargaba un balón de soccer.

"Me pregunto ¿cómo sabrá la comida que prepara Asuka-san?" dijo Endou.

"Pueees…." Ryou no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando el balón que Asuka cargaba termino impactando su rostro de una manera algo violenta. Los chicos miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos pero Izumi y Tezuka miraban todo como si hubieran visto a los hermanos darse la mano.

"Baka" fue lo único que dijeron Izumi y Tezuka mientras que el peliverde se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

"Por cierto aprovechando que están aquí, ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos?" dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Endou parecía igual de emocionado pero alguien se le adelanto a responder.

"¡NO!" gritaron Ryou y Tezuka al mismo tiempo quienes parecían estar bastante asustados. Asuka iba a decir algo pero en ese momento algo cayó justo delante de donde estaban los chicos produciendo un gran destello.

"¿un balón negro?" dijo Himeko sorprendida.

"Caballeros de Raimon. Nuestro equipo estará esperándolos en el estadio Futbol Frontera. Si no vienen, Tokio será atacado indiscriminadamente con balones negros." Dijo una voz que salía del balón. Cuando el mensaje se terminó, el balón se desintegro.

"No tenemos otra opción, vamos al estadio de inmediato" dijo la entrenadora después de haber escuchado el mensaje.

"¡Sí!" dijeron todos bastante serios.

Todos subieron al autobús y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha al estadio. Cuando llegaron, Diamond Dust aún no aparecía pero la entrenadora de inmediato preparo la alineación. Rika y Goenji jugarían como delanteros; Kidou, Ichinose y Tezuka jugarían en el medio campo y Toko, Ryou, Tsunami, Kogure y Domon estarían en la defensa. Tachimukai, Fubuki y Kabeyama estarían en la banca.

"yo creí que Tezuka-san solo jugaba como delantero" dijo Himeko después de escuchar las indicaciones.

"Una interesante alineación si me permite decirlo" dijo Asuka acercándose a la entrenadora, aunque la peliblanca no recibió respuesta alguna.

"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" pregunto Ryou bastante sorprendido.

"Tenía curiosidad de ver jugar a los extraterrestres" dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

"Ryou-sama, como presidenta de su club de fans no pienso perderme un partido suyo y menos si es tan importante." Dijo Himeko inflando el pecho con orgullo mientras que Ryou simplemente les daba la espalda para que no vieran su sonrojo.

"presidenta y único miembro" dijo Tezuka con las manos en la nuca. Los demás voltearon a ver a Ryou y estuvieron a punto de preguntarle algo sin embargo Diamond Dust hizo una entrada bastante vistosa.

El partido se inició con el saque de Raimon, pero en cuanto el silbato sonó, todos los jugadores de Diamond Dust se hicieron a un lado. Goenji se molestó por la actitud de los alíens y disparo con toda su fuerza pero el portero detuvo el tiro con una sola mano. El portero hizo su saque y demostró su enorme poder lanzado el balón hasta las manos de Endou. En cuestión de segundos, Diamond Dust ya tenía marcados a todos los delanteros y mediocampistas, por lo que Endou le tuvo que pasar el balón a Domon. El de pelo gris le intento dar un pase a Ichinose, sin embargo una chica enmascarada le robo el balón y le hizo un pase a Gazel. El delantero peliblanco tiro y Endou apenas si lo detuvo a unos centímetros de entrar.

Ambos equipos jugaban con todo y el partido se cerró mucho en medio campo ya que ambos equipos recuperaban el balón tan fácil como cuando lo perdían. Kidou le hizo un pase a Ichinose y este le dio el balón a Rika. Sin embargo la peliazul no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando vio venir hacia a ella a uno de los defensas alíen. El jugador uso su "Frozen Steal" golpeando de lleno a Rika y de paso lastimándola. Gazel recibió el balón y de inmediato ataco, burlando a Domon bastante fácil y disparando a portería. Toko intento detenerlo con su técnica "The Tower" pero fue inútil y la chica se llevó un fuerte golpe de paso. Ryou uso su "Thunder Guard" y logro desviar el balón enviándolo hasta las gradas.

Para sorpresa de todos, el balón regreso por su cuenta a la cancha o al menos eso creyeron hasta que vieron a parecer a Aphrodi apareció justo en el centro del campo. Los chicos se acercaron a hablar con el rubio, quien les dijo que estaba ahí para unírsele ya que el verlos pelear tan arduamente contra los extraterrestres había encendido su espíritu de lucha, por lo que quería unirse a Raimon y ayudarles. Los chicos aceptaron que Aphrodi se uniera al equipo y el rubio entro en lugar de Rika.

El partido se reanudo y Diamond Dust intento atacar pero fueron detenidos por Domon y su "Volcano Cut", sin embargo le robaron el balón fácilmente por andar pensando si podía confiar en el ex-capitán de Zeus.

Ryou robo el balón sin embargo cuando le dio un pase a Aphrodi, el pase le quedo bastante corto. Ichinose recupero el balón con su "Flame Dance" pero a la hora de atacar, el estadounidense prefirió darle el balón a Goenji a pesar de que estaba bien marcado, por lo que no tardo mucho antes de que perdiera el balón. Gazel aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar y burlo con facilidad a Tsunami, pero Endou logro detener el tiro.

Diamond Dust seguía con su ataque pero Kogure los detuvo, pero se asustó al ver a Gazel correr hacia él, por lo que dio un pase algo malo a Tsunami mientras que 2 jugadores de Diamond Dust trataban de recuperar el balón. El pelirrosa alcanzo a recuperar el esférico y de inmediato le paso el balón a Aphrodi aprovechando que estaba desmarcado.

"Aquí voy" dijo Aphrodi mientas recibía el pase.

El rubio comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la portería rival. Un par de defensas intentaron robarle el balón, pero el chico los burlo fácil usando su "Heaven's Time". Gazel lo detuvo solo para que el rubio lo burlara haciendo un pase a Goenji quien se lo devolvió de inmediato. Aphrodi se acercó más a la portería y después uso su "God Knows" para anotar el primer gol de Raimon. Todos miraron sorprendidos como esa técnica era mucho más fuerte que antes y también se sorprendieron al ver como Goenji y Aphrodi chocaban sus manos como buenos amigos, lo que convenció a los demás de que podían confiar en Aphrodi.

"¿Ese es su poder sin necesidad del agua de los dioses?" dijo Ryou.

"El enemigo más fuerte se ha convertido en el aliado más fuerte" dijo Tachimukai desde la banca.

El partido se reanudo y Kidou era quien tenía el balón.

"Les mostrare la oscuridad del cero absoluto" dijo Gazel mientras hacia una seña a su equipo. Los demás jugadores de Diamond Dust entendieron a lo que se refería su capitán y rápidamente recuperaron el balón y comenzaron a darse pases. Ryou intento detenerlos, sin embargo lo burlaron fácilmente con su "Water Veil". Gazel se paró frente a Endou y de inmediato mostro su tiro especial "Northern Impact", el cual venció con bastante facilidad el "Puño de la Justicia".

El primer tiempo termino con el gol de Diamond Dust, dejando el marcador empatado a 1, por lo que el segundo tiempo sería bastante difícil.

"Ese tiro fue muy poderoso" dijo Endou mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros "¡Pero definitivamente lo detendré la próxima vez!" agrego el capitán bastante decidido.

"¿Pasa algo Tezuka? El segundo tiempo está por comenzar" dijo Toko pasando junto al peliverde mientras iba a tomar su lugar en la cancha.

"No pasa nada. Es solo que esto está empezando a ser muy emocionante" respondió el peliverde para después ir seguir a la pelirrosa.

"Chicos ¿Qué les parece si les damos una pequeña sorpresa?" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa maliciosa. Toko simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Tezuka.

Después de un merecido descanso, el segundo tiempo comenzó y desde el principio ambos equipos dieron todo su esfuerzo para adelantar a su equipo en el marcador pero ninguno lograba hacer algo. La defensa de Diamond Dust bloqueaba todos los ataques con su "Frozen Steal" mientras que todos los defensas de Raimon usaban sus técnicas para defender su portería.

Ryou intento atacar pero rápidamente le robaron el balón con el "Frozen Steal" y Diamond Dust aprovecho para contraatacar. Toko intento detener el ataque usando "The Tower", pero al igual que con Ryou, burlaron a la pelirrosa con su "Water Veil". Gazel recibió el balón y de inmediato uso su "Northern Impact" anotando así el segundo gol de su equipo.

"Volvió a vencer el 'Puño de la Justicia' de Endou" dijo Izumi preocupada.

"Tranquila. Recuerda que las técnicas secretas no tienen un fin, esto no se quedara así" dijo Natsumi.

El partido continúo y Raimon se lanzó al ataque pero perdió el balón y una vez más Gazel iba hacia la portería.

"Es ahora o nunca. ¿Están listos?" dijo Tezuka. Toko asintió y comenzó a correr junto a Ryou mientras Tezuka los seguía de cerca. Ryou y Toko corrieron desde direcciones opuestas hacia Gazel y mientras lo hacían, un aura de color rojizo apareció alrededor de cada uno.

"¡Dual Storm!" dijeron Aki y Haruna al mismo tiempo. Gazel se detuvo unos segundos y en ese momento ambos cruzaron frente al alíen peliblanco, lo que creo un enorme torbellino de color rojo que arrojo al capitán de Diamond Dust por los aires mientras que el balón caía justo en los pies de Ryou y de inmediato le paso el balón a Tezuka.

"¡Es mi turno!" dijo Tezuka mientras se acercaba a la portería rival con la ayuda de Toko y Ryou mientras que los demás miraban sorprendidos la habilidad del trio.

Cuando el peliverde estuvo frente a la portería, pateo el balón con el talón para hacerlo rebotar en el piso y mientras este subía, una energía color negro comenzaba a rodearlo.

"Dark Blade" dijo el chico al golpear el balón. El portero uso su "Blockade" atrapando el balón en un cubo de hielo. Los chicos se habían desanimado de ver que la nueva técnica de Tezuka no había funcionado, sin embargo el peliverde solo sonrió y de repente el cubo donde estaba el balón se partió justo por la mitad y entro a la portería, logrando empatar el partido.

Gazel solo miraba sorprendido como una vez más el partido estaba empatado, y lo peor que se trataba de unos simples humanos.

"Bienvenido a la oscuridad absoluta" dijo Tezuka burlonamente mientras pasaba junto al capitán de Diamond Dust para ir a festejar con sus amigos. Los dos chicos se chocaron los puños mientras que Toko fue más efusiva y abrazó a ambos chicos lo que le produjo un ligero sonrojo al peliverde

"Están de vuelta" dijo Izumi bastante feliz.

Continúo el partido, y con la motivación de que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para que terminara el encuentro, los jugadores de Diamond Dust marcaron fuertemente a Aphrodi, Goenji y Tezuka. Los chicos de Raimon estaban determinados en ganar, por lo que Kidou le dio el balón a Ichinose, quien junto a Domon y Endou intentaron usar su tiro "The Fenix" dejando la portería desprotegida, y lo peor vino cuando a Ichinose le robaron el balón, dándole la oportunidad a Gazel de tirar a portería pero por suerte Tsunami le alcanzo a quitar el balón y sacarlo de la cancha. La escena se repitió cuando Endou volvió a dejar la portería, esta vez para usar el "Inazuma Break" junto a Kidou y Goenji, pero el estratega perdió el balón y nuevamente puso en peligro el partido. Aunque Aphrodi los detuvo por unos momentos en lo que Endou regresaba a la portería, Gazel logro usar su "Northern Impact" y Endou intento detenerlo con su "Puño de la Justicia" sin embargo se detuvo cuando Kidou le dijo que estaba fuera del área penalti. Ryou intento detenerlo pero el balón iba con tanto poder que el peliblanco no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero eso le dio tiempo a Endou de pensar como detener el tiro, decidiendo usar su cabeza para hacerlo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como de la cabeza de su capitán salía una especie de puño amarillo que pudo detener el tiro de Gazel. En ese momento sonó el silbatazo final y el partido quedo empatado a 2.

En ese momento Gran, quien observo el partido desde las gradas junto a Burn, bajo a la cancha a felicitar a Endou para después irse junto a Gazel, Burn y el resto de los chicos de Diamond Dust.

"El tiro de Aphrodi fue bastante espectacular además sin ese poder probablemente hubiera sido todo muy diferente." dijo el peliverde.

"Gracias. Confíen en mí y yo me encargare de llevarlos a la victoria" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Metes un gol y mira lo engreído que te pones" dijo Ryou mientras de manera bromista ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello del ex-jugador de Zeus.

Los ánimos de los chicos se habían encendido y estaban más que preparados para entrenar pero de repente algo los tomo por sorpresa.

"Endou-kun. A partir de ahora tú ya no serás el portero de Raimon" dijo la entrenadora dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Esta segura? Después de todo Endou es el único portero para Raimon" Dijo Ryou, aun sin soltar a Aphrodi. Los demás chicos apoyaron al peliblanco diciendo que no estaban de acuerdo con la idea

"Estoy de acuerdo con la entrenadora." Dijo Kidou sorprendiendo aún más a los chicos. "Cuando dejas tu puesto para hacer alguna técnica especial le das una gran oportunidad al rival, pero si corregimos eso entonces podremos decir que somos el equipo más fuerte y perfecto de la Tierra." Explico el estratega de Raimon.

"Pero si Endou no será portero, ¿Qué quieren que haga?" dijo Toko.

"¿Por qué no juegas como libero?" dijo Tezuka mientras que Kidou solo lo volteo a ver sorprendido de que hubiera comprendido la situación.

"¿Libero?" pregunto Endou algo extrañado.

"Con que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo" dijo Hitomiko. Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo solo estaba adivinando" dijo Tezuka.

"Si queremos ganar necesitamos hacer cambios, y probablemente Endou sea la llave para eso." Dijo Kidou bastante serio.

"Lo dices por la jugada que hice fuera del área de penalti." Pregunto el capitán de Raimon.

"Ya veo. Si Endou dominara esa técnica entonces será un gran libero." dijo Ryou quien ya había soltado a Aphrodi.

"¿Que es un libero?" pregunto Tsunami.

"Un libero es un jugador como Ryou, que no solo defiende sino que también participa en el ataque" dijo Asuka ganándole la explicación a Megane.

"De acuerdo. ¡Seré libero!" dijo Endou bastante decidido y sus compañeros se mostraron bastante animados por la decisión de su capitán.

"Si el capitán será libero, entonces ahora quien cuidara nuestra portería" pregunto Kogure.

"Tachimukai lo hará" respondió Endou de manera simple, mientras que el mencionado se puso bastante nervioso. Los demás dudaron un poco acerca de dejar que Tachimukai fuera el portero ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en esa posición, pero Endou se encargó de convencerlos por lo que a partir de ese momento nacería un nuevo Raimon, con Endou como libero, Aphrodi como delantero y Tachimukai como portero.

Los chicos iban de regreso a la ciudad Inazuma y el viaje fue bastante entretenido. Tsunami y Kabeyama iban comiendo, Ryou y Kogure iban rayando la cara de Megane a pesar de los intentos de Domon para detenerlos.

"¡Chicos! Por hoy pueden ir a descansar. Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar con la nueva formación." Dijo la entrenadora una vez que llegaron a la ciudad.

Endou los invito a todos a quedarse a dormir, y el primero en tomar la oferta fue Tsunami quien incluso le arrojo a Fubuki su maleta para ir de una vez. Sin embargo el peliplateado primero fue a visitar a Someoka al hospital. Por la noche, Fubuki llego a casa de Endou, donde todos ya estaban comiendo. Endou y Tsunami recibieron de una manera muy efusiva al peliplateado, mientras Ryou y Kogure se hacían bromas entre ellos mientras Haruna e Izumi trataban de calmarlos. La cena transcurrió sin muchos problemas excepto por cuando Ryou volvió a confundirse de plato y esta vez la broma termino siendo amarrado a un pequeño árbol que había en el patio. Pero eso simplemente ayudo a mantener el ambiente animado y olvidar todas las presiones de sus batallas con el Instituto Alíen.

* * *

_Izumi: ¡Buen juego chicos!_

_Haruna: ¡su combinacion fue espectacular!_

_Ryou: con esta combinacion y el poder de Aphrodi y Goenji..._

_Tezuka: ademas de tener a Endou como libero... Raimon sera invencible._

_Endou: A partir de mañana empezaremos con nuestro nuevo entrenamiento_

_Todos: ¡SI!_

___Tsunami: pero por ahora... disfrutemos de la comida_

___Natsumi: creo que por hoy nos despedimos y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	26. Una sorpresiva alianza, ¡Aparece Caos!

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy es dia de... capitulo 26!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlo al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... Asuka-san_

_Asuka: hmmm escritor baka ¬¬ ¿cuando sera mi turno?_

_Ryou: baka... dijo que es tu turno._

___Asuka: jajaja gomenasai ^-^U_

_yo: solo... da el anuncio y ya._

_____Asuka: OK!_  


___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: ¬_¬_

**_Ryou: Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 26 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después de la reunión de ayer, los chicos estuvieron a primera hora en la cancha de la escuela Raimon para entrenar. Las chicas les mostraron los nuevos uniformes de Endou y Tachimukai, ahora el capitán jugaría con el numero 15 mientras que Tachimukai llevaría el 1. Antes de comenzar con la práctica, Endou le mostro a Tachimukai la libreta de su abuelo, y es que el capitán de Raimon quería que el nuevo portero aprendiera una de las técnicas secretas creadas por el abuelo de Endou.

"¿Mugen The Hand?" dijo Tachimukai algo sorprendido.

"Es una técnica capaz de ver a través de todos los disparos. Con ella serás capaz de cualquier disparo sin importar en qué dirección venga." Explico el capitán.

Después de eso la práctica comenzó y los chicos se separaron en grupos para la práctica de hoy. Kidou, Domon, Aphrodi, Ryou y Goenji entrenarían con Endou; Rika, Tsunami, Tezuka y Toko ayudarían a Tachimukai a practicar su técnica, mientras que los demás entrenarían normalmente.

_**En el entrenamiento con Endou.**_

El grupo de Endou comenzó con el entrenamiento y el primero en patear el balón fue Aphrodi. Endou hizo lo mismo que cuando el partido con Diamond Dust, Endou se preparó como si fuera a usar su "Puño de la Justicia" para después detener el tiro con la cabeza, pero termino metiendo el puño para detener el balón.

"¡No!" dijo Kidou algo enfadado mientras que Endou lo veía sorprendido "¡Recuerda que ya no eres portero!" agrego el chico de gafas.

"¡AHHHH!" grito desesperado el castaño "Es que mi mano se movió por su cuenta" explico el capitán mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes" dijo Ryou.

"Después de todo llevas toda tu vida siendo portero" agrego Domon.

El siguiente en tirar fue Goenji. Domon le paso el balón, pero todo resulto igual que la vez anterior.

"¡Endou!" dijeron Ryou y Domon como una especie de regaño. "¿No sería mejor intentar otro método de entrenamiento?" preguntó Domon.

"Esta fue idea de Endou y yo creo en el" dijo Kidou animando al capitán, aunque...

"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?" dijo Endou. Y no era para menos, ya que Kidou había decidido pasar al chico entre un par de neumáticos.

"ne Kidou-kun, ¿no te parece algo extremo?" dijo Ryou tratando de aguantar la risa por la apariencia del capitán.

"Con esto, Endou podrá concentrar todo su poder en su cabeza" explico Kidou. Endou no parecía estar muy de animado con la idea. "Lo harás y punto" dijo Kidou de manera autoritaria y a Endou no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

"_se nota que son hermanos" _pensó Ryou mientras veía la escena.

_**En el entrenamiento con Tachimukai.**_

Tachimukai ya estaba listo en la portería mientras que Toko, Rika Tsunami y Tezuka se alistaban para comenzar a disparar. La primera en tirar fue Toko, Tachimukai se preparó y de repente pudo hacer que apareciera una gran mano azul, pero el tiro de la pelirrosa atravesó fácilmente y termino en gol, llevándose de lleno a Tachimukai.

"Estas bien" pregunto la pelirrosa.

"Aun no es suficiente. El siguiente por favor" dijo Tachimukai mientras se ponía de pie.

"Parece que estas bastante determinado" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa.

"Entonces nosotros también debemos dar lo mejor para ayudarlo" dijo Tsunami. "¡Fubuki! ¿Seguro que no quieres unírtenos?" agrego el moreno volteando a ver al peliplateado.

"Gracias, por ahora solo veré la práctica" respondió el peliplateado.

"No lo presiones." Dijo el peliverde poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tsunami. "Avísanos cuando quieras jugar de nuevo" agrego Tezuka volteando a ver a Fubuki para después regresar a la práctica.

Todos siguieron entrenando hasta llegar la tarde, cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso. Aki, Haruna, Natsumi e Izumi le prepararon algo de comer a los chicos, que gustosos comieron sentados a un lado de la cancha. Los chicos estaban cada quien platicando de sus propias cosas y Ryou y Tezuka no eran la excepción ya que ellos estaban platicando tranquilamente con algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Rika, Izumi y Haruna. Repentinamente todos vieron como Toko comenzó a perseguir a Kogure por haberle puesto picante a su comida, lo que para alguien fue la oportunidad perfecta.

"Oye Tezuka, contéstame algo" dijo Rika volteando a ver al peliverde.

"xfc tbhd (¿Qué pasa?)" dijo el peliverde con la boca llena de comida todavía.

"A ti te gusta Toko, ¿no es así?" dijo la peliceleste con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tezuka simplemente miró fijamente a la chica y continúo comiendo sin dar respuesta alguna. "Admítelo, además vi cómo te sonrojabas cuando ella los abrazo en el partido pasado" agrego Rika.

"Eso solo fue porque me sorprendí" respondió el peliverde tratando de mantenerse calmado aunque su rostro comenzaba a delatarlo al empezar a sonrojarse.

"Claro, y luego me dirás que Ryou es la persona más disciplinada que conoces" dijo la chica de Osaka en tono burlón.

"Solo para aclarar algo… no era necesario esa clase de ejemplo" dijo Ryou con una molestia fingida.

"Sería más fácil que admitieras que ella te gusta" dijo Rika. Cuando los demás chicos escucharon esa frase voltearon a ver a la peliazul. La única que no escucho fue la pelirrosa quien seguía ocupada persiguiendo al pequeño defensa.

"Insisto en que mi reacción fue bastante normal. Apuesto a que si dijera que Ryou y cierta personita hacen buena pareja ellos también se sonrojarían" dijo el peliverde en su defensa, al escuchar eso, Ryou y esa cierta personita se sonrojaron, aunque todos solo notaron al peliblanco.

"En serio chicos… los ejemplos no son necesarios" repitió el peliblanco bastante sonrojado haciendo que algunos chicos comenzaran a reír.

Después de ese animado descanso, el entrenamiento continúo ese día, aunque después lo que paso, Tezuka y Ryou habían intercambiado posiciones y ahora el peliverde trabajaría junto a Endou, mientras que el peliblanco ayudaría a Tachimukai.

Los chicos pasaron los siguientes días entrenando de sol a sombra para ayudar a que Endou y Tachimukai perfeccionaran sus técnicas especiales. Al segundo día durante el entrenamiento Endou demostró sus avances cuando logro detener un tiro de Goenji-kun haciendo que de su frente apareciera un enorme puño amarillo.

"Parece que por fin lo has dominado" dijo Tezuka acercándose al capitán.

"¿Te gustaría probarlo contra una técnica especial?" dijo Kidou. Endou acepto la idea y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los neumáticos y ponerse en posición. Kidou hizo lo propio y junto a Ichinose y Goenji uso el "Kotei Penguin 2gou" pero Endou lo detuvo fácilmente con su nueva técnica. Los chicos felicitaron de inmediato a su capitán mientras que Megane se apresuró y nombro a la nueva técnica como "Megaton Head".

"Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer" dijo Kidou.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" respondió el capitán bastante animado.

"¡Esa es la actitud Endou!" dijo Ryou igual de emocionado.

"Seguro que con estos cambios podremos estar más cerca de vencer a esos extraterrestres" agrego Izumi.

"Aún hay algo más. Endou, quiero que aprendas una nueva técnica secreta" dijo Kidou algo serio.

"¿Una nueva técnica secreta?" dijo Endou sorprendido.

"La clave está en la Academia Teikoku." dijo el estratega con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Después de un viaje corto, todo Raimon estaba frente a la academia Teikoku. A pesar de que ya habían estado ahí antes, los chicos miraban asombrados el enorme edificio.

Los chicos de inmediato entraron y fueron directo a la cancha. Lo primero que Kidou hizo fue recorrer la cancha con un aire algo nostálgico.

"¿Qué pasa Kidou-kun?" dijo Izumi acercándose al estratega.

"Nada, es solo que este lugar es muy importante para mí y estar aquí me trae algunos recuerdos" dijo el chico algo nostálgico. "Pero no estamos aquí para ser nostálgicos." Agrego Kidou de manera más seria.

"Creo que nunca está de más un poco de nostalgia" dijo la rubia tomando por sorpresa a Kidou. "A veces es bueno tener un lugar donde regresar y replantearte las cosas" Agrego la chica algo nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índice. "Además… me gusto conocer un poco más acerca de Kidou-kun" concluyo la rubia con una sonrisa, aunque se sonrojo rápidamente y prefirió marcharse.

"Gracias Izumi" murmuro el estratega tranquilamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia sus compañeros y les dijo que la técnica que iban a practicar seria la "Death Zone". Domon parecía no estar muy seguro pero Endou se encargó de convencerlo de practicar.

Todos estaban más que listos, solo Fubuki estaba sentado en la banca viendo a la cancha.

"¿Por qué es el único que no practica?" pregunto Aphrodi al ver al peliplateado en la banca. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato Endou comenzó a explicarle lo que ocurría con el delantero.

"¿Entonces ya no puede jugar futbol?" preguntó el rubio después de escuchar la historia.

"Fubuki decidió quedarse con nosotros porque ama el soccer" dijo Endou.

"Nosotros confiamos en que él se recuperara, así que lo esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario" agrego Ryou.

"Ya veo. Entonces yo también ayudare a que vuelva" dijo el ex-capitán de Zeus.

Después de eso, los chicos se reunieron y se dividieron para la práctica. Kidou, Domon y Endou practicarían la "Death Zone". Tsunami y Tezuka ayudarían a Tachimukai con su "Mugen The Hand y los demás practicarían por su cuenta.

_**En el entrenamiento con Endou.**_

"La 'Death Zone' es una técnica donde la sincronización es lo más importante. Primero traten de girar sobre su lugar y cuando de la señal nos detendremos tratando de quedar de frente al balón." Explico el estratega. Los chicos aceptaron la idea y se acomodaron en triangulo para después empezar a girar. En el primer intento Kidou quedo un poco alejado del centro, Domon quedo de lado y Endou quedo dándole la espalda al balón.

"Si queremos dominar esta técnica debemos ser capaces de dominar este ejercicio primero" dijo Kidou algo serio, pero Endou y Domon estaban bastante animados.

_**En el entrenamiento con Tachimukai.**_

Tachimukai estaba en la portería mientras Tezuka y Tsunami le lanzaban el balón. El joven portero lograba detener los tiros con los ojos cerrados, pero él sabía que esa no era la verdadera técnica definitiva.

"¿Qué es lo que falta para completarla?" dijo Tachimukai algo frustrado.

"Es como con cualquier técnica" dijo Tezuka sorprendiendo a Tachimukai. "Si sigues practicándola entonces podrás comprender más esa técnica hasta que la logres dominar" agrego el peliverde.

"Tezuka-san… ¡Arigatou!" dijo Tachimukai haciendo una reverencia para después lanzarle el balón al chico.

"¿Quién diría que alguien como tu tiene su lado amable?" dijo Tsunami de manera burlona.

"Muy cierto" respondió Tezuka. Los chicos rieron un poco y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

Kidou, Endou y Domon continuaban con el ejercicio de sincronización y cada vez lograban mejores resultados. Incluso Kidou hizo notar que a Teikoku le había tomado un mes dominar esa técnica.

"De verdad crees que seamos capaz de hacer la 'Death Zone' si dominamos este ejercicio" dijo Endou.

"Recuerda que lo principal es que todos estemos sincronizados para usar esa técnica. Cuando logramos dominar esa técnica en Teikoku, acordamos que sería yo quien llevaría el ritmo." Explico Kidou.

"Pero entonces ¿no dificulta más las cosas el que tú seas quien se encargue del ritmo y de disparar?" preguntó Domon. Los dos ex-alumnos de Teikoku parecían algo desanimados pero como siempre el encargado de animarlos fue su capitán.

El trio lo intento un par de veces más y finalmente lograr sincronizarse a la perfección.

"¡Parece que ya lo lograron, Kidou!" dijo una voz familiar. Cuando el estratega se dio la vuelta, pudo ver como todos los chicos de Teikoku iban entrando al campo.

"¡Sakuma, Genda, chicos!" dijo Kidou mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

"¿Cómo sigues Sakuma-san?" dijo Ryou mientras veía como Kidou fijaba su mirada en la muleta que traía el peliblanco.

"Me estoy recuperando poco a poco" dijo Sakuma lo que alivio a Kidou.

"El tratamiento que nos recomendó su entrenadora está funcionando bastante bien." Agrego Genda. Los chicos de Raimon se sorprendieron por la notica pero después se alegraron de saber que ya estaban mejor.

"¿Aphrodi de Zeus? dijo Sakuma sorprendido de mirar al rubio junto a los chicos de Raimon. "Kidou nos contó que ustedes también fueron engañados por los sucios trucos de Kageyama. Contamos con ustedes" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras que Aphrodi solo asintió.

Sakuma sugirió que Raimon y Teikoku tuvieran un partido de entrenamiento, lo que todos aceptaron rápidamente. Cuando todos salieron a la cancha, las chicas se sorprendieron de ver a Domon, Kidou y Endou con el uniforme de Teikoku, pero Sakuma les explico que como la "Death Zone" era una técnica creada por Teikoku, lo mejor para aprenderla seria que jugaran como miembros de Teikoku.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Teikoku, y rápidamente le dieron el balón a Kidou, quien demostró que a pesar de llevar un buen tiempo sin jugar con su viejo equipo, aun podía realizar grandes pases y jugadas sin necesidad de observar a sus compañeros, incluso fue capaz de burlar fácilmente técnicas como el "Flame Dance" de Ichinose y el "Thunder Guard" de Ryou. Kidou llevo el balón hasta la portería y utilizo la "Death Zone" sin embargo el tiro perdió todo su poder a mitad del trayecto dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

A medida de que el partido continuaba, Kidou y Tachimukai comenzaban a El partido continuo y Kidou y Tachimukai comenzaban a desesperarse por no lograr realizar sus técnicas mientras que los demás solo veían sin saber cómo ayudarlos y así continuaron hasta que llego el medio tiempo.

Cuando sonó el silbato, y los chicos se pusieron a descansar, mientras que Kidou y se fue a sentar a la banca junto a Sakuma. El estratega estaba sin decir una palabra, sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar si lo que había hecho al unirse Raimon fue traicionar a sus compañeros.

"Kidou, después de este tiempo me alegro mucho de verte jugar en el equipo de Teikoku" dijo el peliblanco sacando de sus pensamientos al estratega. "Aunque pude ver que cuando juegas con Raimon tienes mas libertad para demostrar tu talento, incluso tu estilo de juego es más natural con ellos. Por eso ninguno de nosotros piensa que nos hayas traicionado" agrego el chico. Kidou se volteo a verlo y pudo ver también como todos sus demás amigos de Teikoku le sonreían.

Mientras tanto, Tachimukai leía la libreta de Daisuke-san para hallar pistas para dominar la "Mugen The Hand"

"¿Por qué andas tan preocupado?" dijo Tsunami dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven portero.

"Es lo que está escrito aquí Shutatata-tan, Dobababa-bam. No puedo entenderlo" respondió el castaño. Tsunami se veía bastante despreocupado, por lo que Tachimukai le pidió consejos, sin embargo el surfista solo le saco la vuelta empezando a hablar del mar.

El descanso termino y el juego se reanudo de inmediato. Toko llevaba el balón hasta que se lo robaron fácilmente, mientras que Tachimukai recibió un balonazo en el rostro por andar pensando en lo que dijo Tsunami.

El partido continuaba, y ni Kidou ni Tachimukai lograban dominar sus técnicas especiales. Pero en ese momento Kidou recordó lo que Sakuma le había dicho y de nuevo intentaron la "Death Zone".

"Sus giros no están sincronizados ¿Qué estás pensando Kidou?" dijo Sakuma al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

"_ustedes pueden chicos_" pensó Izumi con la mirada fija hacia donde estaba el trio de jugadores.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la técnica había funcionado a pesar de que su ritmo no estaba sincronizado, pero Kidou les explico que Raimon y Teikoku eran equipos diferentes, y que cada uno tenía su propio ritmo. Endou fue de los más emocionados en completar la técnica aunque su emoción creció cuando Kidou les dijo que practicarían una técnica más poderosa que la "Death Zone".

Después de mucho entrenar, Kidou, Domon y Endou lograron perfeccionar esa técnica dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Ryou en el suelo, ya que el peliblanco se ofreció a probar el poder de la técnica contra su "Thunder Guard".

"Increíble poder" dijo Ryou aun tirado en el piso.

"Esa fue la 'Death Zone 2'" dijo Kidou de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos se acercaron a felicitar al trio, especialmente Sakuma. Pero en ese momento un balón oscuro cayó justo al centro de la cancha creando una enorme nube de polvo color morado.

"¡Gazel, Burn!" dijo Endou al ver quienes aparecieron en medio de la nube.

"Prominence de las ardientes flamas…" dijo Burn

"y Diamond Dust del eterno hielo se han unido para formar el equipo más poderoso del universo." agrego Gazel.

"¡Nosotros somos Caos!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Hemos venido a desafiarlos" dijo Gazel.

"Dentro de dos días les demostraremos quien es el equipo más fuerte del universo" agrego Burn.

* * *

_Ryou: ¡que perfecto! __esta sera una buena oportunidad para probar el nuevo poder de Raimon._

_Izumi: ¡Animo chicos!_

_Kidou: chicos tenemos que entrenar y perfeccionar nuestras tecnicas._

_Todos menos Tachimukai: ¡SI!_

___Tsunami: tranquilo Tachimukai, estoy seguro que podras dominar esa tecnica._

___Tezuka: nosotros te ayudremos._

___Aki: ¡Minna! por hoy que despedimos y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	27. Un gran duelo en Teikoku Raimon vs Caos

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy a 4 dias de mi no tan ansiado cumpleaños (hay que admitirlo, despues de cierta edad, hacerse viejo se siente mal) les traigo el capitulo 27_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... Aphrodi-kun_

_Aphrodi: de acuerdo. Entonces el anuncio es:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: gracias Aphrodi-kun y bienvenido a Raimon!_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 27 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"¿Prominence y Diamond Dust unieron fuerzas?" dijo la entrenadora volteando a ver a las managers del equipo quienes le dieron las noticias.

"Así es" dijo Natsumi.

"El juego será dentro de 2 días en el estadio de Teikoku" agrego Aki mientras daba un paso al frente.

"Entendido" fue lo único que dijo la entrenadora para después darle la espalda a las chicas. Ellas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

**Al día siguiente**

Los chicos de Raimon estaban todos reunidos en la cancha de su escuela preparados para empezar a entrenar.

"El partido contra Caos será mañana. Domon, Endou y yo tenemos que fortalecer la 'Death Zone 2'. Tsunami, Tezuka y Tachimukai continuaran trabajando para completar la 'Mugen The Hand'. Y los demás trabajen en una formación enfocándose en Goenji y Aphrodi." Dijo Kidou, todos los demás aceptaron de inmediato y comenzaron con su entrenamiento.

Tezuka y Tsunami se alternaron turnos para tirar usando sus técnicas especiales para que Tachimukai intentara detenerlas y ver si podía descifrar algo acerca de su nueva técnica, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba solo conseguía ser golpeado con el balón.

"Inesperadamente esos 3 hacen buena combinación" dijo Natsumi mientras observaba la práctica junto a Haruna y Aki.

"parece como fueran hermanos, tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien" dijo Aki.

Los demás chicos llevaban su entrenamiento como lo había indicado Kidou, hasta que vieron como Fubuki comenzaba a alejarse, y lo peor es que miraban sin poder hacer nada, ya que habían decidido que dejarían que Fubuki arreglara su problema por su cuenta.

Los chicos continuaron entrenando por varias horas hasta que casi anocheció. Kidou dio por terminado el entrenamiento y los chicos se fueron a descansar, ya que mañana sería un día importante.

Endou, Ryou y Tsunami fueron a visitar la torre de metal. El capitán de Raimon le enseño a Tsunami como entrenaba con su neumático, lo que el pelirrosa también quiso intentar pero termino saltando y balanceándose sobre la llanta. Al poco rato llegaron Kidou y Goenji, el goleador de fuego estuvo con tsunami practicando con el neumático, mientras que Kidou se acercó a hablar con Endou y Ryou.

"Acerca de Gran" dijo Kidou para romper el hielo "¿Qué piensan de él?" preguntó el estratega con la mirada al frente. Ambos chicos se lo pensaron pero ninguno supo que responder.

"¿oigan que tanto discuten ustedes tres?" dijo Tsunami balanceándose en el neumático. Los chicos decidieron terminar su plática y acercarse al pelirrosa y continuaron entrenando por un rato más.

**Al día siguiente**

Los chicos de Raimon ya estaban preparados en la cancha, mientras que el equipo de Teikoku observaba desde la tribuna.

Los chicos se veían bastante serios, o al menos casi todos ya que Tachimukai estaba nervioso por su primer partido como guardameta de Raimon, pero Tsunami y Tezuka lograron animarlo.

En ese momento cayo un balón negro en el centro del campo produciendo una gran nube de humo morado.

"Ya están aquí" dijo Kidou de inmediato.

"lo único que admiro de esos extraterrestres es que siempre hacen que el balón caiga en el centro del campo" dijo Ryou aunque no recibió respuesta alguna. "Creí que ya la parte de 'ignoremos todos las tonterías de Ryou' había quedado atrás" agrego el defensa fingiendo molestia.

La entrenadora de inmediato reunió a los chicos y acomodo la alineación dejando a Aphrodi y Goenji como delanteros; Kidou, Ichinose y Domon como medio campistas y a Endou, Tsunami, Toko, Kogure en la defensa, y con la gran sorpresa de que Tezuka jugaría como defensa en este partido mientras que Ryou, Kabeyama, Rika y Fubuki se quedarían en la banca.

"Entrenadora ¿no cree que sería mejor poner en el campo a alguien que de hecho tenga técnicas defensivas?" dijo Natsumi al escuchar la noticia.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" dijo Tezuka de manera sarcástica "Tal vez no sea un defensa estrella como Ryou y su rostro que es como un imán para balones, pero aun así puedo hacer un par de cosas" agrego el peliverde con una sonrisa confiada para después ponerse a calentar.

"Entonces… ¿aún no lo has olvidado?" dijo el peliblanco acercándose a su amigo.

"Nunca dije que lo recordara. Solo que me gusta probarle a la gente que se equivoca" dijo Tezuka de manera infantil mientras entraba al campo junto a los demás.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Raimon. Toko era quien llevaba el balón cuando fue encarada por uno de las defensas, quien le robo el balón bastante fácil dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

"_La última vez lo pase sin problemas_" pensó Toko recordando el partido contra Diamond Dust.

Droll continúo avanzando con el balón burlando a Domon, Tezuka y Tsunami, para después darle un pase a Gazel, quien de inmediato uso su "Northern Impact". Tachimukai intento usar su "Majin The Hand" ya que "Mugen The Hand" aún no había sido perfeccionada, sin embargo el tiro de Gazel demostró ser mucho más poderoso que la técnica del portero, anotando así el primer gol del encuentro.

Tachimukai se levantó con ayuda de Endou y Tsunami, aunque algo deprimido pero como siempre sus compañeros lo animaron. Raimon empezó con su contraataque pero Nepper le robo el balón a Aphrodi a pesar de que este usara su "Heaven's Time". Caos realizo su contraataque pero por suerte Kidou pudo recuperar el balón y se lo volvió a dar a Aphrodi. Sin embargo una vez más el "Heaven's Time" del rubio fue inútil contra Nepper, quien esta vez logro burlar a Endou y pasarle el balón a Burn. El pelirrojo aprovecho la oportunidad y utilizo su "Atomic Flare" para anotar el segundo gol de Caos. A partir de ese momento, Gazel y Burn se fueron turnando y cada uno metía gol detrás del otro, poniendo el marcador 10-0 a favor de Caos en cuestión de minutos, mientras que Tachimukai recibía todos los golpes y en la banca Fubuki y Ryou miraban el partido bastante frustrados por no poder jugar, mientras que las chicas estaban preocupadas por la seguridad del portero.

Burn volvió a utilizar su tiro especial, Tachimukai se mantenía de pie con mucha dificultad por lo que de inmediato Endou se lanzó a detener el disparo usando su "Megaton Head" y aunque lo logro, el líbero termino en el suelo por la fuerza del tiro.

Los chicos se preocuparon por su capitán, sin embargo este les dio su mejor cara como de costumbre, lo que motivo a los muchachos. La defensa hacia uso de sus técnicas especial y habilidades para defender su portería, sin embargo también la defensa de Caos era bastante buena y no dejaba que los delanteros de Raimon pudieran hacer algo. En ese momento Kidou recordó lo que Otomura le había dicho aquella vez en Okinawa y decidió ponerlo en práctica. Después de un rato Kidou se pudo dar cuenta de que la falla de Caos era Nepper, ya que el chico solo pasaba el balón a los jugadores de Prominence, lo que aprovecho para robarles el balón y poder finalmente contraatacar haciendo la 'Death Zone 2' y poniendo finalmente el primer gol en el marcador para Raimon.

Burn se molestó por haber recibido y gol y en cuanto el partido se continuo se abalanzó sobre la portería de Raimon burlando fácilmente a Kidou, y cuando Endou intento detenerlo, Burn lo evadió con un salto, pero Tezuka también salto para bloquearlo.

"Esto es por lo de Okinawa" dijo el peliverde mientras esta vez él era el que se apoyaba en Burn para ganar altura y despejar el balón, sin embargo Gazel intercepto el pase y uso su "Northern Impact" para anotar. Todos esperaban ver el gol 11 de Caos pero en ese momento Tachimukai finalmente pudo perfeccionar "Mugen The Hand" y detuvo el tiro del capitán de Diamond Dust justo unos segundos antes de que sonara el silbato. Al terminar el primer tiempo, los chicos iban bastante animados a pesar de ir abajo por 9 goles en el marcador.

"¿Una pausa?" dijo Endou algo sorprendido.

"Por decirlo en el estilo de Otomura, no importa que tan completos sean sus ataques siempre hay un hueco que podemos aprovechar" explico Kidou mientras volteaba a ver a la banca de Caos. "Ese mediocampista está ignorando por completo a los jugadores de Diamond Dust. Él es la pausa que destruye su ritmo." Agrego el estratega de Raimon.

"Así que Otomura te dijo algo como eso, eh. En verdad que fue muy útil" dijo Tsunami.

"No es que me guste ser pesimista pero estamos perdiendo por ventaja de 9 goles y eso no es cosa simple" dijo Izumi llamando la atención de los demás.

"No se rindan, estoy seguro de que lograran remontar el marcador" dijo Ryou de manera muy optimista.

"¿Que no fuiste tú quien una vez dijo que una diferencia tan grande era muy difícil de remontar?" dijo de inmediato Natsumi, recordando el partido en la televisora de Nara.

"Si, pero hay una razón por la que estoy tan optimista" dijo el peliblanco.

"¿y cuál es esa razón, Ryou-san?" pregunto Haruna bastante curiosa.

"que 9 es menor que 13" respondió el peliblanco poniendo una expresión infantil para después empezar a reír.

"por favor Izumi-san" fue lo único que dijo Natsumi mientras colocaba su mano en su frente, la rubia solo sonrió maliciosamente y de inmediato le dio un fuerte golpe a Ryou mientras los demás solo miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"el optimismo duele" dijo Ryou con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Más bien yo diría que lo que duele es tu estupidez" dijo Tezuka burlonamente causando la risa de los demás.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Burn de inmediato le dio el balón a Nepper, quien empezó a avanzar hacia la portería. Cuando Kidou lo fue a marcar, Nepper paso el balón a Heat en lugar de Rhionne, pero eso resulto en que Toko robara el balón y le diera un pase a Aphrodi, y gracias a su "God Knows" el marcador aumento para Raimon. A partir de entonces, Raimon comenzó a acercarse en el marcador, el 10-3 fue gracias a Goenji, Aphrodi anotó el gol 4, Endou, Kidou y Domon con su "Death Zone 2" anotaron el 5to y 6to gol y además Endou anoto el septimo con ayuda de su "Megaton Head".

Gazel y Burn se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba por lo que decidieron enseñarle una lección a sus subordinados. Ambos delanteros comenzaron a correr a la portería de Raimon al mismo tiempo burlando fácilmente a todos. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Burn pateo el balón hacia el aire y salto junto a Gazel, para así ambos realizar una nueva técnica combinada, el "Fire Blizzard". Tachimukai intento detener el tiro con su "Mugen The Hand" pero fue inútil. Y el marcador nuevamente creció a favor de Caos.

Cuando los chicos vieron la técnica de Burn y Gazel entendieron que ellos se estaban jugando todo en este partido. En ese momento los jugadores de Caos lograron quitarle el balón a Raimon y Nepper era quien llevaba el balón. El mediocampista aún seguía dudando de si podía contar con los jugadores de Diamond Dust, pero al ver que Toko, Kogure y Endou iban a marcarlo, de inmediato le paso el balón a Rhionne. La enmascarada le paso el balón a Burn y Gazel quienes trataron de usar su "Fire Blizzard" pero Tsunami los logro detener a tiempo.

"¡Tira Tsunami!" dijo Tezuka mientras corría hacia la portería de Caos mientras que Gazel fue de inmediato a bloquearlo.

"Me la pagaras por el gol del partido pasado" dijo el peliblanco algo molesto sin embargo solo recibió una mueca burlona de parte de Tezuka y burlo al delantero con cierta facilidad aunque Gazel empezó a seguirlo.

El pelirrosa no lo dudo y uso su "Tsunami Boost" a pesar de la enorme distancia entre él y la portería, al principio parecía que el balón no entraría, sin embargo Tezuka se puso justo en el camino del balón. Al momento que el peliverde pateo el balón, las olas que siempre salían junto al tiro de Tsunami tomaron un color oscuro además de que aumento la potencia del disparo.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos la repentina técnica de Tezuka y Tsunami mientras esta iba a toda velocidad a la portería de Caos. El portero uso su técnica "Burn Out" para intentar detener el disparo, sin embargo cuando la técnica choco con las manos del portero fue como si una enorme ola oscura lo golpeara de lleno, arrastrándolo hacia la portería y anotando el gol número 7 de Raimon.

"¡la llamare 'Dark Tide'!" se apresuró Megane a decir, ya que no quería que le volvieran a quitar el placer de nombrar una técnica.

Raimon recupero su ánimo y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque, y los chicos intentaron usar de nuevo el "Dark Tide" sin embargo Caos tenía bastante marcado a Tezuka por lo que Tsunami prefirió darle un pase a Goenji. Mientras avanzaba, el pelos parados logro burlar el "Ignite Steal" de Bomber, sin embargo lo detuvieron con el "Frozen Steal". El siguiente en intentarlo fue Tezuka pero el obtuvo el mismo resultado que Goenji.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Tezuka frustrado mientras se levantaba.

"Tranquilos, yo me encargare de romper esa defensa. Ustedes solo pásenme el balón" dijo Aphrodi bastante confiado. Los chicos lo dudaron un poco pero después accedieron a seguir la idea del rubio.

El ex-capitán de Zeus comenzó con su ataque pero no tuvo resultados. A pesar de que podía esquivar el "Ignite Steal" de Bomber pero siempre terminaba cayendo ante el "Frozen Steal", pero aun así no se rendía por más daño que recibiera.

"Ya no puedo más. ¡Entrenadora, haga un cambio!" dijo Rika algo enfadada.

"No puedo hacerlo" respondió Hitomiko sorprendiendo a la peliazul. "Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper esa defensa" agrego la entrenadora.

"Pero si esto sigue así Aphrodi va a…" dijo la chica de Osaka aunque no pude terminar su oración.

"Y si tu entras el resultado será el mismo, y tendremos 2 lesionados en lugar de 1" dijo Ryou sin despegar la mirada de la cancha. Las chicas veían sorprendidas como estaba tan calmado, sin embargo también pudieron ver como apretaba los puños para contener su enojo y frustración.

Aphrodi continuo con intentándolo pero esta vez un balón negro cayo justo entre el y los defensas de Caos, derribando a los 3 jugadores. Cuando el polvo se disperso aparecio Gran, el dueño de aquel balón, aunque esta vez no venia para pelear contra Raimon sino para detener a Gazel y Burn. Después de que el trio de extraterrestres había desaparecido, Aphrodi cayo inconsciente haciendo que todos se preocuparan por el rubio.

/**/

Por la tarde Endou estaba acompañando a Aphrodi en el hospital. Aunque sus heridas no fueron graves el rubio tendría que pasar unos cuantos días en el hospital.

"Lo siento, Aphrodi. Terminaste así porque nos faltó poder" Dijo Endou.

"No te preocupes, Endou-kun. Aun me falta mejorar mucho antes de poder romper una defensa como esa" dijo el rubio tratando de animar al capitán de Raimon.

Endou aun parecía algo preocupado pero en ese momento apareció Fubuki, quien se paró justo frente al rubio.

"¡Eres sorprendente!" dijo Fubuki con una gran sonrisa para después marcharse. Los chicos lo miraron algo sorprendidos pero después sonrieron.

"Gracias, Aphrodi" dijo Endou mientras veían alejarse al peliblanco.

**Mientras tanto en la escuela Raimon**

"Suéltenme. Esa entrenadora me las va a pagar por lo que hizo hoy" dijo Rika mientras que Aki, Haruna e Izumi trataban de detenerla mientras que Natsumi solo observaba la escena.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" dijo la entrenadora de manera repentina sorprendiendo a las chicas, quienes se fueron a esconder detrás de un árbol.

"Hiroto" dijo la mujer al ver al capitán de Génesis frente a ella.

"Parece que hoy les mostramos nuestro lado malo. Pero no te preocupe, a fin de cuentas fui yo el elegido para ser Génesis" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Hitomiko.

"Te estaré esperando, hermana" dijo Hiroto ignorando a Hitomiko para después marcharse. Las chicas quedaron bastante sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras de Hiroto, sin embargo se sorprendieron más al escuchar otra voz todavía más familiar.

"Eso sí que es algo inesperado" dijo Tezuka apareciendo detrás de las chicas quienes no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño brinco por el susto que les causo el peliverde.

Los 6 se quedaron ahí mirando hacia donde estaba la entrenadora esperando a saber, ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora con Raimon?

* * *

_Izumi: ¿Gran y la entrenadora son hermanos?_

_Haruna: ¿como le daremos la noticia a los demas?_

_Tezuka: creo que no hay que adelantar conclusiones_

_Rika: ¿acaso esperas mas pruebas? tu tambien viste eso_

_Aki: no ganaremos nada si empezamos a discutir, lo mejor sera pensar en como decirselo a los demas_

___Natsumi: Aki tiene razon por hoy que despedimos_

___Tezuka: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	28. Raimon vs Genesis La ultima batalla ptI

_Hola a todos!_

_para hoy les tengo... *inserte fanfarrias genericas aqui* el capitulo 28 _

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... el presidente de la secundaria Raimon_

_Presidente: muchas gracias por invitarme, y bueno aqui esta el aviso_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias señor presidente_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 28 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Aki y Haruna estaban paradas en la entrada de la escuela, al parecer los demás no tomaron muy bien la noticia de Hiroto y la entrenadora, así que las chicas habían decidido ir a ver si Endou llegaba y por suerte justo en ese momento a lo lejos pudieron ver como se acercaban el capitán y Fubuki.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Endou al ver a las dos chicas

"Gran estuvo aquí" dijo Aki. Al escuchar esto Endou y Fubuki comenzaron a correr hacia el interior de la escuela, pero Aki los detuvo. "El llamo a la entrenadora hermana" agrego Aki de prisa haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran bastante sorprendidos.

El cuarteto entro a la escuela y el panorama que se veía no pintaba nada bien. De un lado estaba la entrenadora, frente a ella estaban casi todos los chicos encabezados por Natsumi, mientras que Ryou estaba sentado en la base de un árbol mientras Tezuka estaba de pie junto a él.

La entrenadora se sorprendió cuando escucho como Endou la llamaba.

"Endou, ¡esta mujer es una espía!" dijo Rika acercándose a su capitán.

"Eso explica porque desaparecía de repente. Se iba a informar al instituto Alíen de todo lo que hacíamos" dijo Domon.

"Eso es ridículo" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos incluida la entrenadora. "Si ella fuera una espía, entonces ¿Cómo es que hemos podido vencer a Épsilon y Tormenta Géminis?" agrego el peliblanco bastante calmado. Al oír eso, los chicos de inmediato dirigieron su mirada hacia Tezuka como esperando que le diera la razón al peliblanco

"Sin comentarios chicos" dijo el peliverde al sentir las miradas de todos. Los chicos se quedaron callados un poco pero después comenzaron a hacer suposiciones acerca de la entrenadora, mientras ella solo se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Endou haciendo reaccionar a la entrenadora. "¿En verdad es su hermana?" dijo Endou con una mirada seria en su rostro volteando a ver a Hitomiko.

"Admito que les oculte información fundamental, pero tienen que esperar un poco más" dijo la entrenadora evadiendo la pregunta de Endou. "Quiero que todos vengan conmigo al pie del Monte Fuuji, ahí les explicare todo." Añadió Hitomiko sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"¿Por qué el Monte Fuuji?" pregunto Toko de inmediato.

"Porque ahí está la base de los extraterrestres" dijo Kidou.

"Partiré de aquí a las 8 de la mañana. Estén listos para ese entonces" dijo la entrenadora para después dejar a los chicos.

"Al final no respondió ninguna de nuestras preguntas" dijo Ichinose algo molesto. "He tenido dudas acerca de esta pelea, pero la razón por la que seguí peleando fue por responder a los sentimientos de nuestros amigos que fueron lastimados por ellos. Pero a la entrenadora no le importa cómo se sienten ellos. Lo siento pero no iré." explico el estadounidense.

"¿y tú crees que este bien que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, justo antes del final le des la espalda a esos sentimientos?" dijo de repente Ryou mientras se ponía de pie. "dices que a la entrenadora no le importan los sentimientos de los demás, pero… ¿acaso tu comprendes como sienten los que les gustaría estar aquí y ahora? ¿Comprendes cómo se sentirían nuestros amigos?" añadió el peliblanco mientras empezaba a dejar ver su frustración ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

"¿y tú sí?" dijo el peliverde viendo de frente a su amigo. "Al menos Ichinose y Domon tienen una razón válida, pero tu pensabas en abandonar a tus amigos sin considerar lo que ellos sentirian. Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a decir algo como eso." añadió el peliverde. Ryou rápidamente se molestó y se lanzó para intentar darle un puñetazo a Tezuka sin embargo se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Sabes que tengo que razón" dijo el peliverde sin intimidarse mientras el peliblanco temblaba de rabia.

"Creo que necesito despejarme un poco." Dijo el peliblanco para después alejarse con la mirada hacia el piso. Cuando el chico salió, todos voltearon a ver a Tezuka algunos un poco enfadados.

"No me vean así. Ese tonto necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas." dijo Tezuka como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Creo que Ryou no es el único, todos necesitamos tiempo para pensar" dijo Kidou sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"No importa cuánto tiempo me den, mi respuesta será la misma" dijo Ichinose quien aún se veía un poco molesto.

"A final de cuentas fuimos unos tontos por confiar en ella" dijo Kogure algo triste.

"¿Están seguros?" dijo Natsumi "Piensen en todos nuestros partidos hasta ahora. Ella siempre nos ha sabido dar órdenes para obtener la victoria. Incluso prefirió ser la villana sacando a Goenji-kun del equipo para protegerlo a él y a su hermana" explico la castaña.

"Es cierto. Yo creo en la entrenadora" dijo el delantero estrella.

"Yo también voy" dijo Fubuki "No quiero que todo termine aquí"

Toko y Kabeyama también dijeron que irían, sin embargo Ichinose y Domon seguían firmes en su decisión.

"Sera mejor que organicemos nuestras ideas. Además yo también necesito un tiempo para pensarlo." Dijo Kidou mientras comenzaba a marcharse. Después de eso uno a uno, los chicos empezaron a alejarse hasta que al final solo quedaron Natsumi, Aki y Endou.

Por la noche, después de haberse separado, Aki y Toko habían de compras mientras que Tezuka se había ofrecido para cargar las bolsas. El trio iba caminando cuando pasaron frente a un parque, las chicas continuaron pero después se dieron cuenta que Tezuka se había quedado parado viendo hacia la entrada del parque.

"¿Tezuka-kun?" dijo Aki al ver al peliverde con la mirada perdida.

"Lo siento. Les molesta si nos detenemos aquí un poco" respondió Tezuka mientras una expresión nostálgica muy inusual en él aparecía en su rostro, por lo que las chicas accedieron y los tres entraron.

El peliverde de inmediato se dirigió a una de las secciones de juegos y se sentó en una resbaladilla que había ahí. Después de unos 5 minutos Tezuka se puso de pie y les dijo a las chicas que ya podían marcharse. Antes de salir, los tres dieron una última mirada hacia donde había estado y en ese momento comenzó a recordar varias cosas.

_FLASHBACK_

Justo en esa resbaladilla se podía ver a Ryou parado en la parte más alta y Tezuka estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado, mientras que Izumi estaba a un lado de la resbaladilla. El trio tenía 8 años en aquel entonces. Ryou brincaba bastante entretenido perro de repente se resbaló y termino deslizándose sobre su estómago para después chocar contra Tezuka. Izumi solo miro la escena para después comenzar a reír mientras Tezuka forcejeaba para quitarse a Ryou de encima.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Al recordar esa escena Tezuka no pudo evitar empezar a reír de una más natural que su típica risa sarcástica.

"Tezuka-niichan" dijo una voz algo infantil detrás del trio. Cuando voltearon a ver, pudieron observar a una chica que parecía como una versión femenina de Ryou solo que de 8 años y con ojos rojos, ella tenía el pelo largo y negro peinado en dos coletas y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido corto azul con los hombros descubiertos y botas blancas que acababan justo debajo de la rodilla.

"Mucho gusto, soy Mitarashi Sora" Dijo la pequeña presentándose ante Toko y Aki.

"Sora-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo el peliverde sorprendido de descubrir quién era.

"Vine con Tsubaki-neechan a hablar con Ryou-niichan pero no está en casa o en su escuela, así que nos separamos para buscarlo" respondió Sora.

"No deberías andar sola a estas horas. Ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos a buscar a Ryou, claro eso si no problema con ustedes" Dijo Tezuka volteando a ver a Toko y Aki. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea por lo que los 4 fueron a buscar al peliblanco.

/**/

**Mientras tanto****...**

Kogure y Haruna iban caminando por la calle después de haber pasado todo el tiempo practicando en el salón relámpago. Haruna fácilmente recordó que hay había sido donde vio a Ryou entrenando con su hermana antes del partido con Zeus. La peliazul, seguida por Kogure, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había ocultado la última vez. Esta vez no se escondió y pudo ver, en un lado del campo, a Asuka y el resto del equipo de la secundaria Kojou, y en la otra mitad esta Ryou tratando de levantarse, sin embargo no lo consiguió y volvió a caer al piso.

"No te duermas en el entrenamiento" dijo Asuka de manera muy seria mientras pateaba el balón hacia su hermano, el peliblanco solo espero recibir el golpe pero se sorprendió al ver como Kogure lo detuvo con su "Senpuujin"

"Ryou-san, ¿está bien?" dijo Haruna acercándose al peliblanco.

"Tranquila, solo estaba entrenando" dijo el peliblanco sonriendo mientras nuevamente trataba de ponerse en pie.

"¿Entrenamiento? Esto es más extremo que lo que hace el capitán" dijo Kogure volteando a ver a Ryou.

"Muévanse, están estorbando" dijo Asuka pesadamente.

"Asuka-san, ¿no cree que deberían tomar un descanso?" dijo la peliazul sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

"Está bien, todavía puedo seguir. ¡Tiren una vez más!" dijo el peliblanco parándose frente al dúo de peliazules. Asuka solo sonrió y pateo al balón hacia el aire para que dos jugadores de Kojou patearan el balón al mismo tiempo, usando una técnica especial. Ryou se movió de manera algo torpe para usar su "Thunder Guard" pero el balón golpeo de lleno al chico tirándolo de nuevo, pero con la misma determinación de siempre se puso de pie para detener otro tiro.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" preguntó Kogure.

"Hasta ahora solo he podido darme cuenta de que Tezuka tenía razón en todo lo que dijo" dijo el peliblanco agachando ligeramente la cabeza. "Sin embargo creo que hay algo más todavía, y siento que si sigo con entrenando podré entender que es esa sensación." Añadió intentando ponerse la mano sobre el pecho pero de nuevo termino en el piso.

"No vale la pena seguir con esto" dijo Asuka mientras tomaba otro balón y jugaba con él. "Sería mejor que regresaras a casa con nuestros padres" añadió la peliblanca dando media vuelta y preparándose para irse junto con los chicos de Kojou. Haruna y Kogure se extrañaron un poco mientras que Ryou solo apretó los puños.

"¿Te atreverías a apostar?" dijo una voz femenina. Todos voltearon y encontraron a un lado de la cancha a una chica de 19 años, tenía ojos azules y el pelo color negro bastante largo y adornado con un moño rosa en el lado izquierdo, traía una blusa color rosa, falda corta y unas botas blancas que acababan justo debajo de la rodilla al igual que su cabellera.

"¡Tsuki-neechan!" dijo el peliblanco cuando volteo a ver a la chica que había hablado.

"Hola, soy Kisaragi Tsubaki. ¡Mucho gusto!" dijo la pelinegro presentándose con Haruna y Kogure, al final puso una enorme sonrisa en su rosto provocando un leve sonrojo en el pequeño.

"¿Qué te gustaría apostar, Tsubaki-san?" dijo Asuka.

"Un duelo simple, el que no pueda detener el tiro del otro será el perdedor" dijo Tsubaki mientras ayudaba a Ryou a levantarse. "Si Ryou pierde entonces el chico regresa a casa" al oír eso, Ryou solo bajo la mirada un poco resignado. "Pero si él gana, entonces tu estudiaras lo que mis tíos decidan" concluyo la pelinegra con malicia en el rostro. Aunque Asuka y Ryou no se llevaban muy bien a veces, había algo que tenían en común, ambos eran como la oveja negra de la familia. Asuka quería estudiar música en lugar de ser empresaria como sus padres, mientras que Ryou jugaba soccer a pesar de que sus padres lo consideraban un desperdicio de tiempo, y por eso ambos se habían ido a ciudad Inazuma a vivir con un hermano de su padre que si los apoyaba.

"Adelante" dijo confiada la peliblanca lanzando con la mano el balón hacia su hermano, pero Tsubaki lo agarro y se lo regreso.

"Las damas primero" dijo Tsubaki. Después la pelinegro se dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde su primo.

"Bueno… creo que fue un placer jugar con ustedes chicos. Mucha suerte mañana en el juego de mañana" dijo Ryou de una manera pesimista, para después voltear y ver a Tsubaki quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Ponla en su lugar" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa infantil. Ryou se sorprendió un poco pero igual sonrió y se fue a parar a su lugar en el campo.

"¿Estás listo para volver a casa?" dijo Asuka de manera confiada pero Ryou no contesto y solo se preparó para el tiro. La peliblanca arrojo el balón hacia el aire y de repente apareció un halo cubriendo a la chica y al balón con una luz dorada. "Heaven Canon" dijo la chica saltando a patear el balón mientras que el chico solo puso los ojos como plato.

De todas las técnicas que su hermana tenia, el "Heaven Canon" era la única técnica que él no podía detener, por lo que el chico se quedó de pie sin hacer nada resignándose a perder.

"¡BAKA! ¡Si pierdes te voy a patear el trasero!" grito una voz conocida haciendo reaccionar al peliblanco. Cuando voltearon a ver hacia donde venía esa voz, pudieron ver a Tezuka acompañado por Sora, Aki y Toko. Ryou solo sonrió y por alguna razón miro de reojo hacia donde estaban Haruna y Kogure aunque fijo más su vista en la chica y se sonrojo sin saber por qué.

Lo siguiente que paso sorprendió a todos. Ryou pateo el balón para intentar detenerlo y un destello azul cubrió todo el campo, y cuando todo se aclaró solo vieron el balón girando dentro de la portería que defendía Asuka.

"Creo que yo gano" dijo respirando pesadamente el peliblanco para después caer de rodillas al suelo. Todos en ese momento se acercaron a felicitar al chico mientras que Tsubaki se acercó a su prima.

"Creo que lo conseguimos, ¿no es así?" dijo Asuka mientras volteaba a ver al chico y sus amigos.

"Creo que fue más de lo que esperábamos" respondió la pelinegro con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

/**/

**Mientras tanto (de nuevo)… **

Izumi iba caminando de regreso a Raimon cuando vio como Fubuki entrenaba en la cancha junto al rio por lo que decidió se detuvo a observarlo pero sin acercarse. Fubuki respiro profundamente y comenzó a correr hacia la portería. El peliplateado realizo su "Eternal Blizzard" aunque el tiro termino impactando el poste. La chica pensó en acercarse pero Goenji se le adelanto.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar juntos mientras Izumi miraba desde el lado de la cancha recordando una escena muy familiar.

_FLASHBACK_

Un grupo de niños de no más de 9 años jugaba en la cancha junto al rio. Ryou y Tezuka jugaban mientras que a Izumi la habían puesto como portero contra su voluntad. El peliblanco trataba de quitarle el balón a su amigo sin embargo no podía hacerlo. El peliverde se quitó la marca de su amigo y estuvo a punto de tirar a gol cuando de repente Asuka apareció de la nada arrebatándole el balón al peliverde con una fuerte barrida.

"¡BAKASUKA! ¡Eso no fue justo!" dijo el peliverde de manera infantil.

"Si no estás preparado para que te golpeen entonces sal de la cancha" respondió Asuka de manera arrogante mientras que Tezuka solo hizo un puchero. Ryou simplemente le dijo algo al oído a su amigo y en ese momento ambos chicos corrieron hacia Asuka y le robaron el balón, usando por primera vez la "Dual Storm"

"Si no estás preparado para que te golpeen entonces sal de la cancha" dijeron los pequeños burlonamente. Asuka solo se levantó rodeada de un aura asesina y comenzó a perseguir al dúo quienes se veían bastante divertidos

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Izumi reacciono cuando sintió como unas gotas comenzaron a caer en su cabeza pero no se movió de su lugar.

A lo lejos pudo ver como los dos delanteros platicaban refugiados debajo del puente. Por la mirada del rostro de Fubuki parecía que estaban hablando de algo triste para el peliplateado.

"Fubuki, ¿Cuál es tu idea de perfección?" preguntó Goenji.

"Estar con Atsuya" respondió fácilmente el peliplateado "Eso es lo que mi papá siempre decía" agrego.

"Incluso no siendo perfecto, aun disfruto del soccer" dijo Goenji poniéndose de pie y comenzó a marcharse dejando a Fubuki.

"Yo… ¡ODIO ESTAR SOLO!" grito el peliplateado al ver que su acompañante se marchaba. Estas palabras resonaron con mucha claridad en la mente de la rubia…

_FLASHBACK_

Tezuka estaba de pie frente a Ryou quien se encontraba de pie, aunque difícilmente y sujetándose el estómago, mientras que Izumi estaba entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

"El objetivo del soccer es mostrar quien es más fuerte y un equipo guiado por un perdedor como tú nunca llegara lejos" dijo Tezuka bastante serio. "Ahora el capitán soy yo y a partir de ahora eres innecesario en el equipo." Concluyo dándose la vuelta mientras arrojaba algo hacia el suelo.

"Me parece perfecto, no tengo intención de jugar con alguien que ha perdido de vista el verdadero sentido del soccer" dijo el peliblanco con la mirada agachada mientras apretaba los puños. Los chicos solo miraron a Tezuka alejarse junto a su nuevo equipo. Izumi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder contener más sus lágrima mientras Ryou se acercó a recoger lo que su ahora ex-amigo había tirado.

"Lo siento, Izumi" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco mientras ponía algo en las manos de la rubia y comenzaba a alejarse.

"No quiero…" murmuro la rubia haciendo que Ryou se detuviera y volteara a verla "¡no quiero volver a estar sola!" grito Izumi. Ryou solo sintió como si algo le hubiera oprimido el pecho pero aun así se marchó.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Tal vez fui una tonta por creer que las cosas serían como antes" dijo la chica para después continuar su camino.

/**/

**Al ****día siguiente**

Endou fue el primero en llegar a la escuela encontrando a Gran justo en la entrada.

"Buenos días, Endou-kun" dijo el capitán de Génesis. "Deberías darte prisa, tengo ganas de mostrarte mi campo hogar" añadió el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué eres en realidad? ¿Qué clase de parentesco tienes con la entrenadora?" dijo el capitán de Raimon.

"No es de tu incumbencia" respondió Gran de manera arrogante.

"¡Respóndeme Hiroto!" dijo Endou empezando a molestarse.

"Yo soy Gran, de Génesis. No Kiyama Hiroto" respondió el pelirrojo bastante serio

"Hiroto…" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido

"Muy pronto algo grande sucederá que cambiara el mundo." Explico el capitán de Génesis. Mientras comenzaba a marcharse. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, conocerán el verdadero poder de Génesis" dijo antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.

El castaño decidió dar unas vueltas a la cancha para ayudarse a despejar su mente. Después de completar un par de vueltas, Endou noto que casi todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en la escuela e incluso uno que otro colado.

"Todavía faltan unos cuantos miembros" dijo Kidou.

"Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?" dijo el capitán señalando a Sora. La pequeña se presentó a ante todos. En ese preciso momento, Rika y Domon aparecieron por detrás de la caravana con Ichinose siendo arrastrado por la peliazul.

"Ahora solo falta Ryou." Dijo Tsunami de manera casual, mientras nuevamente todos dirigían sus miradas hacia Tezuka.

"¿Ya tomaron todos su decisión?" dijo la entrenadora, acompañada por el señor Furukabu, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos. Tezuka simplemente se acercó a hablar con los dos y después de hacer un par de reverencias el trio subió a la caravana relámpago. Los chicos solo se voltearon a ver pero también subieron a la caravana.

"¿En serio piensas dejar atrás a Ryou?" dijo Toko ligeramente molesta sentándose junto al peliverde. Tezuka simplemente le susurro algo al oído y fue suficiente para calmar a la chica.

Raimon inicio su viaje hacia el Monte Fuuji. El ambiente se notaba ligeramente tenso, a pesar de que algunos chicos iban platicando. Mientras tanto Endou miraba la libreta de su abuelo, lo que atrajo la atención de Tachimukai. El capitán le explico que se trataba de una técnica llamada "The Earth" que solo se podía hacer si los 11 jugadores unían su corazón como si fuera uno solo.

"Tezuka-kun" dijo el señor Furukabu mientras señalaba el camino. Todos se asomaron y pudieron ver una pendiente enorme pero nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

"Entrenadora" dijo Tezuka volteando a ver a la mujer quien solo asintió. "¡Adelante!" dijo Tezuka de manera infantil mientras que Furukabu-san comenzó a acelerar hasta que cuando paso esa pendiente, el autobús dio un gran salto asustando un poco a todos pero se asustaron más al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el techo.

"¡TEZUKA!" grito una voz familiar mientras que el nombrado solo comenzó a reírse ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

"Parece que el equipo está completo" dijo Sora sin despegar la mirada su libro. Los chicos solo la miraron mientras que Tezuka no aguanto y empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que los demás también empezaran a reírse.

Después de un viaje no muy largo los chicos finalmente llegaron a la base de los extraterrestres en el Monte Fuuji, la cual tenía la forma de una nave espacial.

"Hablando de originalidad" dijo Ryou mientras daba un salto para bajar del techo ya que no habían hecho parada para dejarlo bajar.

"¡Andando!" dijo Endou bastante determinado mientras todos los demás asentían.

* * *

_Ryou: Ha llegado la hora de la verdad_

_Tezuka: ahora estamos en territorio enemigo_

_Goenji: por fin sabremos la verdad del Instituto Alien._

_Kidou: sera mejor que nos andemos con cuidado_

_Endou: ¡Adelante!_

___Todos: ¡SI!_

___Aki: aprovechemos que los chicos estan animados y sigamos_

___Haruna: por ahora mejor nos despedimos_

___Izumi/Natsumi: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	29. Raimon vs Genesis La ultima batalla ptII

_Hola a todos!_

_desde clase de "prueba y mantenimiento de software"... les dejo el capitulo 29._

_Tsubaki: no crei que fueras tan irresponsable._

_yo: ^^U gomen Tsubaki-san_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... aprovechando que estas aqui, ¿podrias hacernos el honor Tsubaki-chan?_

_Tsubaki: con mucho gusto, Jerry-san ^-^ _

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_Tezuka/Ryou/yo: Kawa~i... __ejem, muchas gracias Tsubaki-chan ¬/¬_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 29 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"Hablando de originalidad" dijo Ryou mientras daba un salto para bajar del techo ya que no habían hecho parada para dejarlo bajar.

"¡Andando!" dijo Endou bastante determinado mientras todos los demás asentían.

Los chicos ya estaban haciéndose camino hacia el interior de la base de los extraterrestres sin embargo alguien los detuvo.

"Esperen" dijo una voz familiar. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y detrás de ellos pudieron ver a Hibiki tras ellos, al voltearse ven a su antiguo entrenadora.

"¿Quién es el?" preguntó Fubuki.

"Él es el que dirigió a Raimon durante el torneo Futbol Frontera, Hibiki-san" se apresuró a responder Tachimukai.

"He investigado el misterio detrás del Instituto Alíen y por fin encontré una respuesta" dijo el dueño de RaiRaiKen. "La mente maestra del Instituto Alíen… ¡es usted!" dijo señalando a la entrenadora Hitomiko quien solo se quedó sorprendida al igual que todo el equipo.

"Y luego dicen que yo digo las cosas sin pensar primero" dijo Ryou por lo bajo sin embargo Haruna lo alcanzo a escuchar.

"Ryou-san, recuerde lo que paso la última vez que empezó a hablar" dijo la peliazul a modo de regaño mientras que Ryou solo hizo un puchero.

"¿La entrenadora?" pregunto Kidou sorprendido.

"Entrenador Hibiki, por favor explíquenos a que se refiere con que la entrenadora es la mente maestra" agrego Endou igual de sorprendido.

Hibiki simplemente le dio la responsabilidad de explicar eso a Hitomiko.

"Todas las respuestas que buscan están ahí adentro" dijo la entrenadora viendo hacia la nave.

Todos volvieron a abordar la caravana e ingresaron a la nave con ayuda de la entrenadora, hasta que llego el punto donde tenían que continuar a pie.

"Entrenadora, ¿para qué son estas instalaciones?" pregunto Kidou de inmediato al bajar de la caravana.

"Es la instalación de investigación de armas del Grupo Financiero Kira" respondió con calma la entrenadora.

"Entrenadora, ¿Qué no usted se apellida Kira?" dijo Kabeyama.

"Mi padre es Kira Seijirou, presidente del Grupo Financiero Kira" explico Hitomiko.

"Es un hombre que planea conquistar el mundo con las armas que ha creado" explico Hibiki.

"Creo que nos hemos metido en algo demasiado grande" dijeron Tezuka y Domon al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse cuál era la relación entre lo que hacía el Grupo Kira y el Instituto Alíen. La entrenadora iba a comenzar que todo fue por culpa del meteorito Alíen pero en ese momento una compuerta se abrió y de ella salía una especie de voz robótica.

Los chicos se acercaron a ver y se encontraron con el sistema de seguridad que había en esa nave.

"¡robots que juegan soccer!" dijo Ryou con su típica actitud infantil mientras en sus ojos aparecía un gran brillo.

"Nunca va a cambiar" dijeron casi todos al unísono con una gota en su cabeza pero el momento se rompió cuando los robots empezaron a lanzar sus balones contra ellos. Los chicos los esquivaron fácilmente, sin embargo Izumi estaba con la mirada perdida por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un balón casi la golpea si no fuera porque Aki y Haruna la arrastraron con ella para ocultarse.

"¿Izumi-chan estas bien?" preguntó Aki a la chica rubia quien tenía la mirada perdida.

"Sí, tranquila. Todo está bien" respondió Izumi fingiendo una sonrisa sin embargo nadie se lo creyó, pero por ahora tenían que lidiar con esos robots.

"Chicos, denme una ma…" estaba diciendo Kidou cuando vio como Ryou salió corriendo, aunque después escucharon una especie de explosión y vieron a Ryou caer justo frente a la entrada del túnel donde se escondían.

"Problema… resuelto" dijo el peliblanco con espirales en los ojos.

"No entiendo cómo es que la gente dice que nos parecemos" dijo Sora mirando con pena a su hermano.

Los chicos ayudaron a Ryou a levantarse, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron a excepción de un pasillo. Los chicos siguieron ese camino y llegaron a una gran habitación vacía donde apareció una especie de holograma. La entrenadora explico que se trataba de su padre, quien de inmediato explico la verdad detrás del Instituto Alíen.

"Todo comenzó hace 5 años, cuando un meteorito, que contenía un elemento que podía despertar las habilidades de cualquier persona a su máximo nivel, se estrelló en el Monte Fuuji." Empezó a explicar el señor Kira. "Después de muchas investigación, por fin descubrimos como aprovechar ese elemento para potenciar las habilidades humanas. Pero cuando le propuse al ministro Zaizen que usáramos ese poder para crear soldados de Elite, él se negó sin pensarlo dos veces." Continúo el señor.

Al oír esto, Toko comprendió por que habían raptado a su padre, lo que la puso algo molesta, sin embargo Tezuka le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarla y sorpresivamente funciono.

"Me pregunto qué pensaría el primer ministro si los viera" murmuro Ryou de manera picara. Toko simplemente dio un pequeño salto del susto y se sonrojo al igual que Tezuka, sin embargo el peliverde volteo a ver a su amigo.

"Apuesto qué pensaría lo mismo Kidou" dijo el peliverde de manera burlona. Ryou simplemente se puso colorado y dio un paso atrás sin decir una sola palabra.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunto la pelirrosa al ver la reacción de Ryou.

"Solo le recordé un par de cosas" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras regresaba su mirada hacia donde estaba el holograma del señor Kira.

"Ya que el primer ministro ama tanto el soccer, decidí usar ese medio para demostrarle el poder de mis súper soldados." En ese momento la habitación se llenó con imágenes de los encuentros que los chicos habían tenido contra los equipos del Instituto Alíen. "en pocas palabras, el Instituto Alíen está formado por niños humanos fortalecidos por el poder del meteorito Alíea" agrego el señor Kira, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

"Ahora conozcan a los más fuertes súper soldados, el equipo Génesis. Raimon Eleven, ellos serán sus últimos oponentes." Concluyo el señor Kira antes de desaparecer mientras una de las compuertas de la habitación se abría y aparecía uno de los socios del señor Kira, quien los guio hacia la habitación donde conocerían a la verdadera mente maestra detrás del Instituto Alíen.

"¿Qué te pareció la promoción?" dijo el señor Kira, esta vez dando la cara frente a todos los de Raimon.

"Padre, ¡Detén el proyecto de los súper soldados!" dijo la entrenadora tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

"Parece que no has entendido que has sido parte de mi plan todo este tiempo" dijo el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pensé que ya que estabas entrenando gracias a las batallas contra el instituto Alíen, algún día serían los oponentes más aptos para Génesis" estas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la entrenadora.

"Todo lo que estuve haciendo… ¿fue para el Instituto Alíen?" murmuro la entrenadora mientras los chicos solo la miraban sin saber que decir.

"Ahora por favor, prepárense para su encuentro. Génesis los está esperando." Dijo el señor Kira para después retirarse.

Hitomiko solo volteo a ver a los chicos mientras recordaba los momentos que había vivido junto a ellos.

"Hasta ahora he estado peleando para derrotar al Instituto Alíen y detener a mi padre. Pero puede que solo los estuviera utilizando. Yo no merezco llamarme su entrenadora" dijo la entrenadora bastante entristecida.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" dijo Endou dejando salir su rabia. "¡Usted es nuestra entrenadora!" agrego el capitán.

"Endou-kun" murmuro la entrenadora al oír las palabras del chico.

"Aunque muchas veces no estuvimos de acuerdo con sus métodos, usted siempre nos ayudó a ganar. Usted nos enseñó que una derrota no es el fin del mundo sino que nos ayudaría a volvernos más fuertes" dijo Ryou poniéndose de pie detrás de su capitán.

"Usted nos ha cuidado mientras enfrentábamos todos esos retos. ¡Gracias a usted llegamos hasta aquí!" agrego Endou. La entrenadora solo volteo a ver a los demás chicos quienes solo le sonreían.

"Ahora entiendo que todo lo hizo por nosotros, a pesar de que no estuviéramos de acuerdo con sus métodos." dijo Ichinose.

"Perdóneme por llamarla espía" dijo Rika.

"Lamento haber dudado de usted" dijo Domon igual de arrepentido que Rika.

"Yo también estoy agradecido con usted, entrenadora" dijo Fubuki dando un paso al frente. Al escuchar las palabras del peliplateado la entrenadora solo sonrió.

"¡Entrenadora, por favor pelee con nosotros hasta el final!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado.

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron en marcha a los vestidores para prepararse para su último desafío.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y antes de salir a la cancha Endou se paró frente a todos para dar un discurso.

"Minna, no podemos perder este encuentro. ¡Nuestra batalla decidirá el destino del mundo!" dijo el capitán para animar a sus compañeros.

"Esta será nuestra última batalla" dijo Kidou.

"con que el destino del mundo… lo bueno es que no hay presión" dijo Tezuka de manera sarcástica. Después de eso los chicos se voltearon a ver a su entrenadora.

"Ustedes son el equipo más poderoso de la Tierra. Así que solo tengo una orden para ustedes… ¡Ganen!" dijo la entrenadora lo que encendió aún más el ánimo de los chicos, quienes comenzaron a salir rumbo al campo.

Al entrar al estadio, el techo se abrió como si fuera una especie de bienvenida para los chicos de Raimon, mientras que frente a ellos Génesis ya esperaba ansioso el duelo.

"Veo que por fin llegaste, Endou-kun" dijo Hiroto.

"Si, hemos venido para derrotarlos" dijo el capitán de Raimon.

"Es hora de demostrar quién es el equipo más fuerte" dijo el pelirrojo de manera arrogante.

"¿y dónde queda la diversión en eso?" pregunto Tezuka dando un paso frente a su capitán dejando sorprendidos no solo a Gran sino también a sus compañeros.

"Eso... es lo que papá quiere. Me volveré más poderoso por el bien de papá" Fue lo único que respondió el capitán de Génesis para después alejarse.

"ne, Ryou-kun, Tezuka-kun" dijo Izumi con voz triste.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo el dúo al mismo tiempo.

"no, nada. Buena suerte" dijo tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa. Los chicos simplemente se miraron y entraron a la cancha junto a los demás.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus lugares en el campo, listos para iniciar el gran duelo. La entrenadora puso a Goenji y Rika como delanteros, Ichinose, Kidou, Toko y Tezuka estarían como medio campistas, en la defensa quedaron Kogure, Endou, Ryou y Tsunami, y por ultimo Tachimukai en la portería.

El juego comenzó con el saque de Génesis y rápidamente avanzo conectando una serie de pases rápidos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para intentar un disparo a puerta pero por suerte Endou llego a tiempo para detenerlo con su "Megaton Head".

Kidou recupero el balón y a pesar de que un jugador de Génesis intento marcarlo, el estratega lo burlo fácilmente con su "Illusion Ball" y le pasa el balón a Ichinose quien a su vez le dio el balón a Rika. La peliceleste uso su nuevo "Tsutenkaku Shoot" pero Nero lo detuvo sin necesidad de usar una técnica especial. Tezuka fue el siguiente en intentarlo con su "Dark Blade" pero paso lo mismo que con el tiro de Rika. El único que tuvo un resultado distinto fue Goenji, ya que Nero tuvo que usar su "Procyon Net" para detener el "Bakuretsu Storm" del pelos parados.

"¿Por qué solo con el tiro de Goenji uso su técnica especial?" dijo Tezuka con molestia fingida mientras que Ryou comenzó a abuchearlo y burlarse de él. "¡No estas ayudando!" grito el peliverde para callar a su amigo.

El juego continuó y Toko llevaba el balón, pero la defensa de Génesis le quito el balón y le dio un pase a Ulvida quien comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería de Raimon. La chica burlo fácilmente a Tsunami y Endou para después darle un pase a Gran, quien de inmediato uso su "Ryuusei Blade". Tachimukai uso su "Mugen The Hand" pero la técnica de Gran fue mucho más fuerte, por lo que termino entrando en la portería y anotando el primer gol para Génesis.

"Ahora ya sabemos quién es el más fuerte" dijo Gran para después ir a donde estaban sus compañeros.

"¡Hiroto, su forma de jugar soccer está mal!" dijo el capitán de Raimon. "¡El verdadero poder viene del trabajo duro y esfuerzo!"

"Ya veremos eso. Nosotros los de Génesis nunca seremos derrotados" dijo el pelirrojo de manera arrogante.

Mientras tanto los chicos de Raimon no podían creer que estuvieran jugando contra un equipo de humanos, la diferencia de poder era abrumadora, lo suficiente como para vencer una de las técnicas definitivas con mucha facilidad, por lo que su ánimo empezó a decaer.

"¡Levanten la cabeza!" grito la entrenadora haciendo reaccionar a los chicos "¡Recuerden lo mucho que han entrenado para este día! ¡Ustedes han llegado hasta aquí sin rendirse ni detenerse! ¡Crean en ustedes y así podrán ganar! ¡Yo creo en ustedes!" agrego la entrenadora. Esto último puso a reflexionar a los chicos y de inmediato el ánimo volvió a cambiar pero esta vez mejoro.

El partido se reanudo y todos los de Raimon fueron directo al ataque. Goenji era quien llevaba el balón, pero cuando llego a la portería fue bloqueado por un defensa, además de que se dio cuenta de que Rika y Tezuka estaban bien marcados, pero de inmediato ingenio un pequeño plan. El delantero uso su "Bakuretsu Storm" para hacerle un pase a Endou, quien uso su "Megaton Head" para intentar anotar, pero Nero lo detuvo sin problemas con su "Procyon Net".

Génesis contraatacó y de nuevo Gran uso su "Ryuusei Blade", esta vez ni el "Thunder Guard" de Ryou ni el "The Tower" de Toko ni "Mugen The Hand" no fueron capaces de detener el tiro del pelirrojo, pero por suerte Tezuka y Tsunami se arrojaron para detener el balón con el pie y aunque ellos terminaron en la portería, pudieron despejar el balón. A partir de ese momento Raimon comenzó a defender su portería a capa y espada, e incluso Rika y Goenji tuvieron que bajar a jugar en la defensa.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Fubuki solo miraba bastante frustrado desde la banca como sus amigos daban su mejor esfuerzo pero aun así no eran rivales para el poder de Génesis. Gran hizo un disparo que venció fácilmente a todos los defensas aunque Tachimukai pudo detener el balón a pesar de llevarse un fuerte golpe.

"¡Entrenadora! ¡Por favor, déjeme jugar en este partido!" dijo Fubuki tomando por sorpresa a todos en la banca. "Quiero ser de utilidad al equipo" agrego el peliplateado con una seriedad poco común en él. La entrenadora solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos para después ponerse de pie.

"¡Cambio de jugadores! Fubuki Shirou tomara el lugar de lugar de Urabe Rika" dijo la entrenadora haciendo una señal con la mano para indicar el cambio.

"Cuento contigo" dijo Rika antes de salir del campo.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de esquina para Génesis. Gran recibió el balón e hizo un remate de cabeza que por suerte fue bloqueado por Endou y antes de que algún jugador de Génesis pudiera tocar el balón, Goenji salto y uso su "Fire Tornado". Nero se preparo para detener el tiro con una mano pero en ese momento todos vieron como no era un tiro, sino un pase para Fubuki, quien en ese momento dejó que Atsuya tomara el control para usar su "Eternal Blizzard" pero no fue rival para la técnica del portero.

Gran avanzo con el balón y esta vez Fubuki, siendo el mismo, intento usar su "Ice Ground" pero una vez mas su técnica fue completamente inútil. El pelirrojo continuo avanzando y uso su "Ryuusei Blade" nuevamente, pero la nueva técnica de Toko, Tsunami y Kogure, la "Perfect Tower", fue capaz de detener el tiro.

"Impresionante, pero miren esto." Dijo Ryou mientras pasaban junto al trio seguido por Tezuka quien simplemente sonrió mientras volteaba a ver al trio o especialmente a cierta chica. Wheeze recupero el balón pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía a los dos chicos frente a él.

"¡Dual Storm V2!" dijo el duo sorprendiendo a todos. Los chicos robaron el balón y de inmediato se lo pasaron a Fubuki, sin embargo por estar distraído no pudo recibir bien el balón y este termino saliendo. Goenji toma el balón y lo patea con toda su fuerza hacia el peliplateado, quien recibió el golpe de lleno en el estómago.

"¿Goenji-kun? dijo Fubuki mientras se sujetaba el estómago debido al dolor.

"No me importa que tus jugadas fallen cuando estás jugando en serio, pero nunca perdonare jugadas que no tengan motivación alguna" dijo Goenji. "¿Acaso no escuchas sus voces?" añadió el delantero mientras Fubuki trataba de entender a lo que se refería.

El partido volvió a reanudarse y Génesis avanzo conectando una serie de pases que finalmente llegaron a su capitán. Gran volvió a utilizar su "Ryuusei Blade" que esta vez venció fácilmente a la "Perfect Tower". Tachimukai se quedó paralizado al ver el balón acercarse pero por suerte Endou lo detuvo con su "Megaton Head" Fubuki pensaba a lo que se refería Goenji. Raimon intentaba a apoderarse del balón, pero el esférico llego al poder de Gran, quien realizo su Ryuusei Blade, la cual supera la Perfect Tower. Endou lo detiene con su Megaton Head y le da el balón a Fubuki.

Cuando el peliplateado recibe el balón con el pecho sintió como si una gran luz lo cubriera y en ese momento comprendió lo que su padre quiso decirle todo ese tiempo con 'ser perfecto'. En ese momento Fubuki da un gran salto para esquivar una barrida, mientras en el aire se quita su bufanda, haciendo que su personalidad y la de Atsuya se combinaran en una sola.

Fubuki comenzó a correr hacia la portería seguido por Goenji, quien lo ayudo a esquivar a un par de defensas que trataron de quitarle el balón. A través de los pases, Fubuki pudo escuchar la voz de sus amigos, y a Goenji recordándole que no estaba solo, que tenía amigos que siempre lo apoyarían y pelearían a su lado.

"Esta es la respuesta a ser perfecto" dijo el peliplateado mientras corría. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, impresiono a todos con su nueva técnica "Wolf Legend" la cual anoto el primer gol para Raimon, empatando así el partido.

Todos los chicos se alegraron no solo de haber empatado el partido, también se alegraron de que Fubuki por fin hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque los jugadores de Génesis no compartían esa felicidad, especialmente Gran.

"No debemos permitir que le causen más humillaciones a papá, ¿entendido?" dijo Gran mientras todos sus compañeros asentían.

* * *

_Endou: Es bueno ver que ya estas bien, Fubuki-kun._

_Fubuki: Capitan, chicos, muchas gracias._

_Ryou: ahora si podemos pelear en nuestro mejor nivel._

_Tezuka: demostremosle a esos chicos quien manda_

___Todos: ¡SI!_

___Sora: entonces ____por ahora mejor que despedimos_

___Hitomiko/Hibiki: recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	30. Un emotivo final

_Hola a todos!_

_hoy traigo para todos el capitulo numero 30 de este fic, y quiero agradecerles por su compañia durante todo este proyecto._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... un invitado muy importante, el primer ministro Zaizen!_

_Primer Ministro: es un placer que me hayan invitado, y bueno aqui esta el aviso:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias, Primer Ministro_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 30 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Gracias a Fubuki, Raimon por fin había empatado el partido contra Génesis.

"No debemos permitir que le causen más humillaciones a papá, ¿entendido?" dijo Gran mientras todos sus compañeros asentían.

El partido se reanudo y Gran avanzo a toda velocidad contra la portería de Raimon para después usar su "Ryuusei Blade", sin embargo Tachimukai se armó de valor después de ver a Fubuki y evoluciono a su "Mugen The Hand" para así detener el tiro.

El partido estaba por continuar pero en ese momento una gran explosión sacudió todo el estadio, cortesía del detective Onigawara, quien destruyo las maquinas del cuarto donde estaba el meteorito Alíea. Pero en ese momento el señor Kira les anuncio que solo Tormenta Géminis y Épsilon fueron afectados por el meteorito, mientras que Génesis había conseguido todo su poder entrenando contra esos 2 equipos.

"¡No uses el futbol que todos amamos para cosas malas!" exploto Endou después de escuchar las palabras del señor Kira.

"Tú nunca vas a entender lo sublime que es la idea de mi papa" dijo Gran para después comenzar a correr hacia la portería para luego realizar su "Ryuusei Blade", pero por suerte Toko y los chicos detuvieron el tiro con su "Perfect Tower". Endou recupero el balón y se lo paso a Fubuki, quien uso de nuevo su "Wolf Legend" pero Nero mostro su nueva técnica "Time-Space Wall" y despejo el balón hacia Gran, quien junto a Ulvida y Wheeze, mostro una nueva técnica especial llamada "Supernova", la cual demostró ser mucho más poderosa que la "Mugen The Hand" poniendo el marcador 2-1 para los de Génesis.

"No usen el soccer que amamos para cosas malvadas" grito Endou encarando al señor Kira.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" preguntó el hombre.

"¡El poder es algo que requiere del esfuerzo de todos para obtenerlo!" dijo Endou quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"¿Lo has olvidado? Ustedes se han vuelto fuertes por pelear contra aquellos que usaron el meteorito Alíea, se puede decir que Génesis y Raimon están en los mismos términos. Puedo ver que han cambiado drásticamente y se han vuelto más fuertes cambiando a sus miembros más débiles por otros más fuertes." Dijo el señor Kira, mientras que los de Raimon escuchaban todo bastante molestos.

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡No fue porque fueran débiles!" grito Endou.

"Al contrario, ellos eran débiles. Ellos fueron forzados a irse porque ante sus ojos, su existencia era inútil" dijo el señor lo que solo provocó más a Endou, hasta que finalmente exploto.

El líbero avanzo con el balón, pero Gran se lo quito con mucha facilidad. Endou trato de recuperar el balón, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo esquivaba con demasiada facilidad hasta que Endou termino cayendo al suelo.

Gran volvió a usar su "Supernova" después de quitarse de encima a Endou. Tezuka, Tsunami, Ryou y Kogure intentaron detener juntos el tiro pero no obtuvieron resultados. Tachimukai intento con su "Muguen The Hand" pero tampoco pudo detenerla pero por suerte Goenji y Fubuki lograron detener el balón.

Génesis continuó con sus ataques sin ningún problema. Los chicos habían su mejor esfuerzo por detener a los de Génesis, mientras que Endou estaba cegado por su desesperación y atacaba a Gran sin descanso, lo que comenzó a preocupar a todos.

Finalmente termino el primer tiempo y los dos equipos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas bancas. Endou de inmediato se sentó en el césped alejado de sus amigos.

"Endou-kun" dijo la entrenadora llamando la atención del capitán.

"Kazemaru y los demás no eran débiles y yo se los probare" dijo el castaño.

"Yo pensaba lo mismo al principio. Yo trate de abrirle los ojos a mi padre solamente con mi poder, pero descubrí que cambiar los pensamientos y sentimientos de una persona no es algo que se pueda hacer solo, pero si todos combinamos nuestras fuerzas entonces nada es imposible. Tú fuiste quien me enseño eso, Endou-kun." dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso es cierto, capitán. Los únicos que me hicieron deshacerme de mis errores fueron ustedes en Raimon" dijo Fubuki. Endou simplemente vio como todos estaban a su alrededor y se puso de pie para después darse una bofetada dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

"No solo tu estas molesto, Endou" dijo Goenji.

"Hay que continuar peleando para responder a los sentimientos de todos los que no pudieron llegar hasta aquí" dijo Ryou.

"¡Es cierto! Demostrémosles que nuestros amigos no eran débiles" agrego Tsunami bastante animado.

En ese momento los chicos se juntaron sus manos para después irse preparando para continuar el partido.

"¿Quién diría que Incluso a alguien como yo ha podido descubrir muchas cosas gracias a estos chicos?" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres, Tezuka?" pregunto Toko parándose junto al chico.

"No es nada, creo que solo pensaba en voz alta" dijo el peliverde.

"Eso ya es costumbre" dijo Ryou de manera burlona.

La pura escena de ver a Tezuka ahorcando a Ryou mientras Toko reía, hizo que Izumi sintiera como todo el llanto que había guardado amenazaba con salir.

"Izumi-neechan" dijo Sora jalando suavemente la blusa haciendo que la rubia reaccionara. La chica pudo ver como como todos centraban su mirada en ella por lo que rápidamente se tallo los ojos y trato de sonreír pero al sentir las manos de sus amigos en sus hombros no pudo hacerlo.

"Izumi, lo sentimos mucho. Nos dejamos llevar y no pensamos en que volveríamos a hacerte pasar por un muy mal momento" dijo Tezuka.

"Por un momento pensé que las cosas podrían ser como antes, pero creo que me equivoque. Creo que siempre he sido demasiado ingenua" dijo la rubia agachando la mirada. "Pero no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a estar sola" la chica volvió a fingir su sonrisa aunque algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Izumi dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en la banca.

Los chicos lucían preocupados sin embargo Ryou parecía no darle mucha importancia.

"Cuida esto" dijo el peliblanco casualmente mientras le arrojaba a Izumi algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, para después ser el primero en entrar a la cancha.

Ambos equipos salieron nuevamente al campo de juego, listos para continuar con el partido. Endou avanza con el balón, Gran lo intenta cubrir pero es burlado cuando el capitán le hace un pase a Kidou y a partir de ahí los chicos comenzaron a conectar sus pases para evitar que Génesis pudiera recuperar el balón,

Ryou intento ver si podía hacer lo mismo que en aquel pequeño duelo contra Asuka, sin embargo el chico no estaba en muy buenas condiciones además de que incluso aunque pudiera tirar, no podía repetir aquella técnica.

"¿Por qué rayos no puedo volver a hacer ese tiro?" dijo el peliblanco dejándose caer de rodillas al pasto.

"Yo sé porque" dijo secamente Sora haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. "La razón es simple, eres un idiota." Dijo la pequeña dejando a todos sin habla.

"Eso no es nuevo para ninguno de nosotros" dijo Tezuka burlonamente mientras Ryou solo hizo un puchero.

"Aparte de lo obvio, eso es lo que mi tío siempre ha dicho 'Ryou, eres un idiota y siempre lo serás, así que no tiene caso de que trates de hacer algo con el cerebro. Tu verdadero talento viene de aquí' o algo así." Explico la pequeña pelinegro mientras al final ponía su mano sobre su pecho.

"Quien diría que su hermana de 9 años le daría consejos" dijo Domon de manera burlona al ver como el peliblanco razonaba lo que le habían dicho.

"Eso te hace preguntarte cómo es que ha llegado tan lejos" dijo Natsumi igual de bromista. Ryou simplemente respondió sacándole la lengua de manera infantil a la castaña haciendo que esta riera.

El partido se reanudo y los chicos de Raimon continuaron atacando para empatar el partido mientras que ahora Ryou estaba tratando de entender lo que le habían dicho, tanto que terminó recibiendo un pelotazo que hizo que el balón saliera.

"Parece que ni siquiera el apoyo de tus amigos puede ayudarte" dijo Gran de manera burlona haciendo enfadar al peliblanco.

"No le hagas caso, lo que menos necesitamos es que tengas más cosas en la mente" dijo Tezuka acercándose a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Izumi aún seguía con la mirada perdida pero reacciono al sentir como alguien la observaba. Pudo observar como Ryou la miraba fijamente y después dirigía la mirada al trozo de tela que le había dejado. La chica se dejó ganar por su curiosidad y abrió el pequeño paquete mientras que los demás en la banca a excepción de los entrenadores se acercaron a la rubia también bastante curiosos.

Cuando vio lo que contenía la chica no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas mientras los demás la miraban sin comprender que pasaba.

Mientras tanto en la cancha, Gran tomo el balón y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la portería para usar su "Supernova" la cual venció la "Mugen The Hand" de Tachimukai pero por suerte Endou la detuvo con su "Megaton Head", aunque el balón volvió a caer en los pies de Gran, quien repitió su tiro especial pero esta vez el ánimo que Tachimukai recibió de sus compañeros, lo ayudo a evolucionar una vez más la "Mugen The Hand" y detener ese disparo.

"R-Ryou-kun…" dijo Izumi torpemente haciendo que todos en el campo la voltearan a ver. La rubia simplemente mostro a todos la pequeña pulsera que había en el pedazo de tela.

"Te hicimos una promesa no es así" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa. El peliverde levanto su brazo derecho mientras que Ryou hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, mostrando que ambos traían una pulsera idéntica a la de Izumi. "No estás sola, solo mira cuantos amigos tienes ahora" agrego el peliverde. Izumi pudo ver como todos la miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, incluso el entrenador Hibiki y la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"Chicos…" dijo suavemente la rubia recuperando el brillo en sus ojos, y aunque nuevamente no pudo contener sus lágrimas, esta vez la sonrisa en su rostro era más sincera y dulce. "De verdad que eres un idiota, Ryou-kun" agrego la chica mientras se ponía la pulsera y se la mostraba al dúo.

"Eso es lo único que quería escuchar" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Tachimukai déjame el balón"

El portero hizo lo que le pidieron pero se sorprendió al ver que Ryou simplemente cerró los ojos y empezó a dominar el balón. Gran intento quitarle el balón pero el peliblanco lo esquivo fácilmente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Después de burlar a Gran, Ryou comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería burlando a cualquiera que tratara de quitarle el balón como si fueran simples árboles. Cuando Ryou se acercó lo suficiente se detuvo completamente. En ese momento fuerte relámpago cayo justo donde estaba el peliblanco creando un fuerte destello. Cuando todo se aclaró vieron como detrás de Ryou había una extraña figura de cuerpo eléctrico y color verde con algunas partes cubiertas por una armadura azul y una capa roja.

"¡Lightning Emperor!" El peliblanco levanto el balón con el empeine de su zapato y dio un pequeño giro para patear el balón mientras la figura detrás suyo hizo un ademan de golpear el balón con el puño, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia la portería como si fuera una especia de lanza.

Nero intento detenerlo con su "Time-Space Wall" pero la nueva técnica de Ryou lo venció fácilmente, poniendo el marcador empatado a 2, aunque el peliblanco termino de rodillas en el pasto.

"Es difícil usar una técnica como esa cuando todavía no te recuperas de una paliza" dijo Tezuka mientas se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

"No fue una paliza, solo estaba entrenando" dijo el peliblanco a manera de excusa. El chico iba a tomar su lugar en el campo pero estuvo a punto de volver a caerse de no haber sido porque Tezuka alcanzo a sujetarlo.

La entrenadora le señalo a Domon que se preparara para entrar pero Ryou se negó a permitir el cambio.

Mientras eso pasaba, los chicos de Génesis aun trataban de asimilar la idea de que Raimon había vuelto a anotarles un gol.

"Gran, libera los límites" dijo el señor Kira, quien se veía bastante molesto de que Raimon ya le hubiera anotado 2 goles.

"Pero si hacemos eso, entonces todos podríamos..." dijo mostrando estar preocupado por primera vez.

"Parece que has perdido la voluntad, Gran. Estoy decepcionado de ti" dijo el hombre para después mirar a Ulvida "Ulvida, estas a cargo"

"Si, padre" respondió la peliazul.

El partido continuó y Endou fue quien llevaba el balón para atacar. Ulvida lo dejo pasar y en ese momento hizo una señal con la mano para que todos se oprimieran el botón en el pecho de sus playeras. Una vez que hicieron eso, Ulvida le robo el balón a Endou usando una velocidad sorprendente. La peliazul inicio el contraataque seguida por Wheeze y Gran, con quienes uso lo que ellos llamaban la técnica más fuerte de Génesis, los "Space Penguins".

Tachimukai intento detenerlo con su "Mugen The Hand" pero no fue rival para el tiro de Génesis, el cual termino en la portería, aumentando una vez más el marcador a favor de Génesis, aunque al costo de sufrir el dolor que les provocaba jugar con los límites liberados.

Un vez más el partido se reanuda desde el círculo central y nuevamente era Endou quien llevaba el balón. Ulvida intento recuperar el esférico pero Endou la esquivo con mucha facilidad a pesar de estaban jugando sin límites, literalmente hablando. Gran también quiso recuperar el balón, pero un pase de pared entre Endou y Kidou sirvió para deshacerse de la marca del pelirrojo.

Endou le hace un pase a Goenji, pero un defensa de Génesis alcanzo a despejar el balón pero por suerte Fubuki alcanzo a llegar y le regreso el balón al pelicrema, quien uso su "Bakuretsu Storm". Nero hizo lo propio con su "Time-Space Wall" sin emb6argo no pudo detener el tiro por completo sino que lo lanzo hacia el aire. Endou y Kabeyama saltan, para que después el capitán se apoyara en el grandote y pudiera alcanzar el balón, mientras que Ulvida también salto para tratar de detener al capitán de Raimon, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que el chico hizo un pase con la cabeza para Goenji y Fubuki. El dúo realizo una nueva técnica especial, que Megane llamo "Cross Fire", la cual ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Nero de hacer algo para detenerla y una vez más lograron empatar el marcador.

Génesis aun quería vencer a Raimon. Ulvida y Gran comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad burlando a toda la defensa de Raimon con bastante facilidad. Después se les unió Wheeze, y el trio uso de nuevo el "Space Penguin". Tachimukai uso su "Mugen The Hand" y aunque al principio batallo para detener el disparo, al final logro evitar el gol gracias a que evoluciono su técnica aún más.

"¡Tsunami-san!" dijo Tachimukai para después lanzarle el balón al pelirrosa.

El surfista le pasa el balón a Kogure, Kogure lo pasa a Toko, Toko a Ichinose, Ichinose a Kidou, Kidou lanza el balón hacia Ryou y Tezuka, quienes al mismo tiempo patean el balón para pasárselo a su capitán. Cuando Endou recibió el balón, pudo sentir todos los sentimientos no solo de sus compañeros, sino también de todos aquellos que los han apoyado y que aman el soccer, lo que le ayudo a comprender la técnica de la que había hablado con Tachimukai, "The Earth".

Goenji y Fubuki comenzaron a correr junto a su capitán y entre los 3 usaron la nueva técnica, la cual venció fácilmente a la defensa de Génesis. Gran y Ulvida hicieron un último intento de detener el balón, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, el balón logro entrar en la portería segundos antes de que sonara el silbatazo final.

Los chicos miraban incrédulos como después del final, el marcador indicaba un 4-3 a favor de Raimon por lo que todos los chicos comenzaron a celebrar bastante emocionados. Tsunami y Tezuka celebraban junto a Tachimukai mientras que Ryou simplemente se dejó caer en el césped para descansar, para después sentarse al ver como Gran se acercaba a Endou con un cara algo seria.

"Los amigos deben tener algo bueno." dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una sonrisa. Endou le extendió la mano y el pelirrojo la estrecho de inmediato, mientras los demás miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

"Hiroto" dijo el señor Kira sorprendiendo a los chicos de verlo acercarse a ellos. "Lamento haberles causado tanto dolor. Estaba hechizado por el poder del meteorito Alíea pero gracias a tu equipo Hitomiko, finalmente pude abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que el proyecto Génesis fue un error" dijo el señor Kira quien se veía verdaderamente arrepentido.

"¡No digas tonterías!" grito Ulvida bastante enfadada. "¡Después de todo el amor y devoción que le mostramos ¿nos va a dar la espalda?" dijo la peliazul para después patear con toda su fuerza un balón en dirección al señor Kira, quien decidió no moverse ni un centímetro ya que estaba dispuesto a recibir el golpe, pero Gran decidió detener ese disparo con su propio cuerpo.

"¿Por qué me detuviste, Gran? A pesar de todo lo que hemos sufrido y hemos arriesgado, ese hombre dice que son somos más que un error" dijo Ulvida descargando su rabia.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aun así sigue siendo mi padre y yo lo quiero" dijo Hiroto mientras se ponía de pie. Las palabras el pelirrojo hicieron reaccionar a su compañera de equipo. "Sé que no eres mi verdadero padre, y que el nombre de Hiroto le pertenece a tu verdadero hijo e incluso si no tienes ningún uso más para nosotros. Aun así, eres el único padre que he tenido"

Las palabras del pelirrojo le llegaron hasta el fondo al señor Kira al saber lo mucho que lo estimaba el chico. El hombre tomo el balón y se lo arrojo a Ulvida.

"Dispara, Ulvida." Dijo el hombre poniéndose frente a Endou y Hiroto. "No espero que me perdones, pero al menos puedo calmar un poco de la rabia que sientes".

Ulvida se preparó para disparar pero al final termino por dejarse caer de rodillas al césped.

"No puedo. Porque tu también eres mi padre y ¡te quiero!" dijo Ulvida quien comenzó a llorar al igual que los demás chicos de Génesis.

En ese momento, apareció el detective Onigawara, quien le pidió al señor Kira que explicara porque había hecho todo eso. Kira-san les conto que hace ya un tiempo su hijo, el verdadero Hiroto, había muerto y que la policía se negaba a investigar el incidente ya que al parecer alguien de los altos mandos del gobierno estaba involucrado.

Gracias a la sugerencia de su hija, el señor Kira fundo el orfanato Sun Garden aunque al principio hubiera sido solo para complacer a su hija, pero al final esos niños terminaron ayudándole a sanar el agujero creado por la pérdida de su hijo. Pero cuando el meteorito Alíea cayo, el hombre no pudo evitar ser atraído por su misterioso poder.

El momento se arruino cuando una enorme explosión se oyó en el lugar y después el techo comenzó a caerse a pedazos bloqueando las salidas. Los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse pero en ese momento apareció el señor Furukabu con la caravana relámpago.

"Nunca me alegre tanto de verlo" dijo Ryou a modo de broma mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la caravana y trepaba al techo. Los chicos de Raimon y Génesis también abordaron la caravana, mientas que el señor Kira decidió quedarse ahí, pero entre Endou y Hiroto lo hicieron entrar en razón y abandono la nave junto a ellos.

El señor Furukabu acelero todo lo que pudo pero las explosiones comenzaban a alcanzarlos.

"No es que este asustado pero creo que sería buena idea que acelerara un poco más" dijo Tezuka.

Por suerte la Caravana alcanzo a salir justo a tiempo antes de que esta terminara de explotar por completo. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, el señor Furukabu se detuvo y los chicos bajaron del bus para ver lo que quedaba de la nave, y sorprendieron al ver a Ryou en el piso.

"Furukabu-san, creo que freno demasiado fuerte" dijo Ryou desde el suelo provocando algunas risas incluso entre algunos miembros de Génesis.

/**/

Al poco rato el lugar se llenó de policías y uno de ellos informo que todos los de Épsilon y Tormenta Géminis estaban seguros, para después escoltar al señor Kira. El hombre se despidió de su hija y de Hiroto.

Una vez que se marchó, el detective procedió a llevarse a Génesis, mientras que Hitomiko decidió que ella se haría cargo de cuidarlos por lo que le pidió a Hibiki que se hiciera cargo de los chicos de Raimon. Antes de irse, la entrenadora se despidió de los chicos y les agradeció por todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

"Entrenadora, yo también quiero agradecerle" dijo Tezuka antes de la mujer se marchara. "Si no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de unirme a Raimon no hubiera podido recuperar la pasión que tenía hacia el soccer ni tampoco recuperar a mis viejos amigos" dijo el peliverde volteando el rostro para que nadie viera su sonrojo, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte escalofrió. Cuando regreso la mirada pudo ver a Ryou con los brazos abiertos y una expresión infantil en su rosto.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Señor Sarcasmo" dijo Ryou para luego intentar abrazar a Tezuka.

La entrenadora y Hiroto se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras veían a Tezuka huir del peliblanco.

Una vez que solo estaban los chicos de Raimon, escucharon como Toko recibía una llama del primer ministro. Cuando la chica colgó les informo que su padre les quería dar una carta de agradecimiento a todos.

"Es una especie de locura que nos dieran algo como eso" dijo Rika.

"Lo que han hecho vale más que un simple gracias" dijo el entrenador Hibiki.

"Muy bien chicos, entonces vamos de nuevo a Raimon. Tenemos que darle la buena noticia a Kazemaru y los demás" dijo Endou emocionado. Los chicos asintieron y todos abordaron la caravana listos para el regreso.

* * *

_Endou: Al fin todo termino._

_Izumi: Por algo dicen que "Todo lo que empieza bien termina bien"_

_Ryou: Pero esto no empezo bien, mejoro un poco pero luego se puso peor._

_Izumi: ¡Arruinas el momento! *como de costumbre noquea a Ryou*_

_Kidou: es bueno ver que estas de vuelta._

_*izumi solo se sonroja fuertemente sin saber que decir*_

_Hibiki: aun falta un largo camino para que lleguemos, ¿por que no toman un descanso?_

_Todos: ¡hai!_

___Sora: bueno, entonces por ahora nos despedimos y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Todos: ¡Adios!_


	31. Recuerdos y malas noticias

_Hola a todos!_

_esta vez si aproveche mi fin de semana y por eso les traigo... el capitulo 31_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... el invitado es nada mas y nada menos que... Hiroto-kun_

_Hiroto: muchas gracias por la invitacion, y bueno aqui esta el anuncio de hoy:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: muchas gracias, Hiroto-kun. Espero volver a verte pronto por aqui_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 31 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Los chicos iban viajando tranquilamente por el campo esperando llegar a Raimon y ver a sus amigos aunque tardarían más de lo planeado, ya que después de lo que paso en el monte Fuuji, el autobús se descompuso.

"Saben… Realmente estoy contento de haberme unido a este equipo." Dijo Kogure desde su asiento sorprendiendo a todos. "Por aquello que hizo mi mamá yo ya no fui capaz de confiar en las personas. Pero después de luchar con ustedes, me he dado cuenta de que a veces si se puede creer en los demás" agrego el pequeño con una sonrisa para después pararse. "¡Me encanta este equipo! ¡Estoy realmente feliz de haberme unido!"

Los chicos miraban al defensa con una sonrisa, mientras que Haruna se acercó al chico para darle la mano. Kogure se sorprendió un poco pero después le estrecho la mano a la peliazul, aunque unos segundos después se dio cuenta que la chica le había puesto una rana falsa.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso aunque sea una vez." dijo Otonashi con una expresión infantil en su rostro. Kogure solo se lamentaba mientras que el resto del equipo comenzaba a reír.

Después de esto, los chicos decidieron salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

"Entonces, ¿Qué harán todos de ahora en adelante? Después de todo, ya no tenemos que lidiar con el Instituto Alíen" pregunto Toko.

"¡Ya está decidido!" dijo Rika abrazando a Ichinose "Mi amorcito y yo vamos a compartir una feliz vida matrimonial juntos mientras vendemos okonomiyaki." Explico la peliazul. Ichinose trato de negarse cortésmente sin embargo Rika solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

"¿Que vas a hacer Tachimukai?" dijo Endou ignorando a los tortolos.

"Estaba pensando en volver a Yokato. Voy a entrenar aún más y un día le mostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto." Dijo Tachimukai bastante emocionado.

"Estaré esperando ese día" dijo Endou igual de emocionado.

"Entonces creo que yo también me iré a casa. Ya estoy empezando a extrañar el mar" dijo Tsunami dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tachimukai.

"Yo también. Mis amigos de Haruken me esperan" dijo Fubuki.

"Parece que todos volverán a sus casas" dijo Kabeyama.

"¿Y tú, Toko-san?- pregunto Aki.

"¿Yo? Creo que voy a poner una tienda de takoyaki con Endou junto a la de Rika" respondió Toko casualmente mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca. Aki y Natsumi se asustaron al escuchar eso. "Es broma, es broma" dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a reír, mientras que Aki y Natsumi solo se sonrojaron "¿y tú que harás, Tezuka?" pregunto la pelirrosa.

"Tal vez Tezuka sí acepte poner ese puesto de takoyaki contigo" dijo Ryou poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa, quien se sonrojo por el comentario.

"no suena tan mala esa idea" dijo Tezuka dándole la espalda a todos. Toko simplemente se sonrojo todavía más mientras que Aki, Natsumi y Ryou se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"_¿Acaso acaba de admitir que le gusta Toko?_" fue lo único que paso por la cabeza de Ryou en ese momento

"Pero creo que lo primero será poner en orden el club de soccer de la escuela Kojou" agrego el peliverde.

Ryou quiso decir algo pero en ese momento, los chicos escucharon algo explotar.

"Creo que esto nos va a tomar algo más de tiempo" dijo el señor Furukabu con la cara cubierta de polvo. Al oír eso, los chicos hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer y se pusieron a jugar un poco, e incluso Natsumi, Haruna, Sora e Izumi se unieron al juego, mientras que Aki y Ryou los veían desde lejos.

"ne Ryou-kun, ¿a ti te gusta Izumi-chan?" preguntó Aki volteando a ver al chico.

"Eso sería como decir que a Kidou le gusta Haruna" respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco "Tal vez nosotros no tengamos lazos de sangre como cualquier par de hermanos, pero para Tezuka y para mí, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana" agrego Ryou con una sonrisa. Aki también sonrió y regreso su mirada a sus demás amigos.

"¡Aki, Ryou!" dijo Endou acercándose al dúo. "¿No se quieren unir a nosotros?" preguntó el capitán para después beber un poco de agua.

"No, estoy bien." dijo la chica.

"Tal vez en un rato más" respondió el peliblanco.

"Saben… He estado pensando. Que si el Instituto Alíen tenía que luchar contra alguien, estoy muy contento de que haya sido contra nosotros" Dijo el líbero sorprendiendo a Aki y a Ryou. "Gracia a eso hemos sido capaces de hacer amigos increíbles." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras que Ryou y Aki solo asintieron.

Después de un rato, finalmente terminaron las reparaciones por lo que los chicos continuaron con su camino hacia Raimon.

"Oye Izumi-san, ¿Qué es lo especial de esas pulseras?" pregunto Haruna recordando la reacción que tuvo la chica cuando la vio. Cuando escucharon, la mayoría voltearon a ver a la rubia, a excepción de Ryou, que estaba profundamente dormido… en el techo, de Tezuka quien conocía demasiado bien esa historia y de Sora quien también estaba dormida, aunque ella dormía en el regazo de Tezuka, escena que algunos consideraban demasiado tierna como para ser real.

"Esas pulseras son el primer regalo que Izumi nos dio" dijo Tezuka mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

"y también el símbolo de nuestra promesa." Agrego la rubia.

_FLASHBACK_

Como siempre chibi-Ryou y chibi-Tezuka estaba jugando junto a Asuka en el mismo parque que Tezuka visito aquella vez con Toko y Aki. La peliblanca lanzo el balón hacia los chicos pero no pudieron detenerlo por lo que termino cayendo bastante lejos.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bakasuka!" dijo Tezuka haciendo una rabieta.

"Si ustedes no fueran tan inútiles entonces abrían detenido el balón, así que ahora vayan por él" dijo Asuka cruzada de brazos. Tezuka iba a decir algo pero Ryou lo arrastro con el hacia donde había ido el balón.

"Sera mejor que vayamos antes de que se enfa…"

"¡UN MOMENTO!" dijo Natsumi interrumpiendo el recuerdo "¿Ryou actuando de esa manera? Eso es algo difícil de creer" agrego la castaña mientras algunos le daban la razón.

"Imposible pero cierto. Ryou siempre le ha tenido mucho miedo a Asuka, por eso es que a veces si se comporta apropiadamente" dijo Tezuka.

_CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK_

"Sera mejor que vayamos antes de que se enfade." Dijo el peliblanco apurando el paso.

Los chicos buscaron por todos lados hasta que finalmente dieron con él en el área de los juegos (si la misma que visitaron Tezuka, Aki y Toko).

"Ne Ryou, ¿oyes eso?" pregunto Tezuka mientras recogía el balón.

"Parece como si alguien estuviera llorando" respondió el peliblanco tratando de ver de dónde venía ese ruido.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a investigar y vieron debajo de una resbaladilla (me supongo que ya sabrán cual resbaladilla) a la pequeña Izumi, de 8 años, siendo molestada por un niño de unos 11 o 12 años. Tezuka fue el primero en reaccionar y pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al niño en el rostro. Aquel chico intento regresarle el balonazo, pero Ryou lo detuvo y esta vez fue el quien golpeo al abusivo. El niño solo se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar mientras que Ryou y Tezuka se burlaban de él.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme" dijo la pequeña Izumi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí, ¿Por qué te molestaba ese abusivo?" pregunto Tezuka volviendo a levantar el balón.

"Eso… casi todo mundo me molesta por que siempre estoy jugando sola por aquí" dijo Izumi "Pero por más que lo odie, ya me acostumbre a estar sola" dijo la pequeña rubia. Tezuka y Ryou se miraron y después cada uno puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?" dijo Ryou arrebatándole el balón a Tezuka y poniéndolo frente al rostro de la pequeña Izumi. Izumi acepto y aunque al principio se asustó, poco a poco comenzó a actuar más tranquila y disfrutaba jugar con los dos chicos aunque ella no supiera nada de soccer.

El trio continuo jugando varias horas hasta que ya casi anochecía.

"¡Mocosos! ¿Dónde rayos se metieron?" grito a lo lejos Asuka aunque no sonaba muy preocupada.

"¡Oh rayos! Olvidamos que estábamos con Bakasuka" dijo Tezuka.

"Tenemos que irnos." Dijo Ryou con un poco de miedo en la voz "Nos vemos mañana otra vez en la resbaladilla" agrego el peliblanco para después salir corriendo seguido por Tezuka.

"¿Mañana?" susurro la rubia algo sorprendida mientras veía a los dos niños marcharse.

Finalmente, el día siguiente llego y los dos chicos estaban esperando a que ella apareciera. Izumi estaba cerca de ellos pero se escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

"_¿Qué tal si solo van a burlarse de mi como los demás?_" pensó la rubia con la mirada fija en el dúo. "_si seguramente es eso, además ni siquiera me dijeron sus nombres ayer, seguro serán como todos los demás_" se dijo a sí misma. La chica siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde se despertó al escuchar unos gritos.

"Es hora de irnos enanos" dijo Asuka mientras veía como los dos no se movían de esa resbaladilla.

"Oneechan, ya te dijimos que estamos esperando a alguien" dijo Ryou.

"Llevan horas esperándola, es obvio que no va a venir" dijo Asuka para convencer a su hermano.

"¡Bakasuka! Nosotros le prometimos que nos veríamos aquí hoy y estoy seguro que ella vendrá" dijo chibi-Tezuka.

"¡Que no va a venir!" dijo Asuka quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Ella va a venir y no nos iremos de aquí hasta ver a nuestra nueva amiga!" gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

"¿_amiga? ¿Ellos de verdad me consideran su amiga?_" pensó la pequeña rubia mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas, pero la pequeña se las seco de inmediato y fue hacia donde estaba el dúo.

"¡Gomenasai!" Dijo Izumi para disculparse, pero antes de poder acercarse mucho se tropezó por los nervios y de su mochila salió algo.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Tezuka acercándose a lo que había caído. Izumi trato de agarrarlos pero el peliverde fue más rápido.

"Parecen collares, muy lindos por cierto" dijo Asuka acercándose a Tezuka "¿los hiciste tú?" dijo preguntándole a la rubia al notar algunas cortadas en sus manos.

"H-hai" dijo nerviosamente la rubia "los hice para agradecerles por haber sido amables conmigo ayer" dijo la rubia mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

"Al parecer a mi mamá y mi papá no les importo mucho y siempre me dejan sola aun cuando están en casa, y cuando vengo a distraerme al parque los demás simplemente me molestan. Pero ustedes 2 me ayudaron ayer y además me dejaron jugar con ustedes" explico la rubia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a dejar salir algunas lágrimas. "Cuando me dijeron que querían verme me emocione mucho y les hice esos collares, pero después me dio miedo que se fueran a burlar de mi como ya lo han hecho algunos otros niños" agrego Izumi.

"Nosotros jamás nos burlaríamos de un amigo… bueno solo de Ryou pero porque él es tonto" dijo Tezuka mientras Ryou solo fingía molestia.

"Pero es una lástima que solo sean 2 collares, a menos que…" dijo el peliblanco mientras le aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa. El pequeño tomo unas tijeras que también habían salido de la mochila de Izumi y para sorpresa de todos corto los collares en dos.

"¡BAKA! ¿Qué crees que haces?" dijeron Asuka y Tezuka al mismo tiempo mientras que Izumi parecía que iba a llorar.

"Esto" respondió casualmente el pequeño mientras una de las mitades que había cortado se la amarraba en la muñeca a Izumi. Después le amarro la otra mitad a Tezuka, y con los pedazos que sobraron hizo una pulsera improvisada para él. "Ahora los tres tenemos un bonito regalo y algo que indique que somos amigos" dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"vaya, no eres tan tonto como pareces" dijo Tezuka a manera de broma.

"incluso a veces hasta yo me sorprendo" respondió chibi-Ryou para después empezar a reír.

"creo que estas pulseras deberían ser algo más" dijo Tezuka pensativo.

"¿Por qué no una promesa? Como en los mangas" dijo Asuka mientras los chicos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza, pero de repente Tezuka y Ryou pensaron en algo.

"Prometemos que seremos buenos amigos y nunca dejaremos que vuelvas a estar sola…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, juntando sus manos frente a Izumi. "Etto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntaron los chicos con una sonrisa.

"Izumi, Fumiko Izumi y tengo 8 años" dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la de los chicos.

"¡Increíble tenemos la misma edad! A cierto, Yo soy Ryou, Mitarashi Ryou." Dijo el pequeño peliblanco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Por eso te digo que es un tonto. Yo soy Tezuka, Zato Tezuka." Dijo el peliverde.

"Mucho gusto, soy Mitarashi Asuka. Y acabo de cumplir 14 años" Dijo la mayor de los 4.

"Bakasuka, ya estas vieja" dijo Tezuka empezando a carcajearse. Asuka solo comenzó a estrangular al peliverde mientras que Ryou trataba de separarlos. Izumi solo miraba la escena y en ese momento comenzó a reír mientras el trio la miraba bastante contentos.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Eso explica porque actuaste así en aquel parque" dijo Toko.

"Aunque no lo crean yo también tengo mi lado bueno" dijo el peliverde.

"Lo que no me creo es que fueras tan…hiperactivo" dijo Tsunami sorprendido

"Lo sé, parece algo muy distante" dijo Tezuka poniendo las manos en la nuca moviéndose suavemente para no despertar a Sora

"Desde ese día los 3 hemos hecho toda clase de tonterías e incluso siempre fuimos como hermanos hasta que paso lo de hace 1 año" dijo Izumi.

"Lo irónico es que Izumi siempre fue la favorita de Asuka, mientras que Sora me tomo mucho cariño, pero a Ryou las dos no lo trataban muy bien" dijo agrego el peliverde mientras dirigía su mirada a la pequeña que dormía en su regazo.

"Pero ya todo quedo en el pasado, es hora de un nuevo comienzo" dijo la rubia para luego mostrar de nuevo su pulsera.

Izumi y Tezuka les contaron algunas de las tonterías que hicieron mientras continuaba el viaje, hasta que de repente escucharon como Ryou empezó a rodar en el techo y lo vieron caer por el parabrisas.

"Creo que ya llegamos"

Los chicos bajaron del autobús y Kidou y Endou ayudaron a Ryou para ponerse de pie, ya que Tezuka iba cargando en su espalda a Sora, quien aún no despertaba.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver que había demasiada neblina además de que todo estaba demasiado vacío para ser una escuela recién reconstruida, pero se sorprendieron al ver a alguien acercarse tambaleante.

"¡Asuka!" dijeron los chicos mientras se acercaban a la peliblanca.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" preguntó Endou.

"He estado esperando por ustedes, equipo Raimon" dijo Kensaki apareciendo de entre la niebla "Ustedes todavía tienen una última batalla que luchar" agrego el hombre.

"¿Una última batalla?" preguntó el capitán sin entender lo que pasaba.

En ese momento, un grupo de encapuchados apareció detrás de Kensaki. Uno de ellos dio un par de pasos delante quedando de pie junto a Kensaki y entonces se removió la capucha dejando a todos sin palabras al ver que se trataba de Kazemaru.

"¿Kazemaru-kun?" dijo Ryou sin poder creer lo que veía.

Otro de los extraños se removió la capucha y dejo ver que se trataba de Someoka.

"¿Someoka-kun?" dijo Aki bastante sorprendida.

"No puede ser" dijo Fubuki sin poder creer lo que veía.

Uno a uno los demás también se fueron removiendo la capucha ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos de Raimon. Frente a ellos estaban todos sus amigos, además de Sugimori y Nishigaki.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Endou" dijo Kazemaru con una mirada que parecía llena de odio.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" pregunto Endou, quien aún no se reponía del shock de ver así a sus amigos.

* * *

_Izumi: el viaje iba muy bien, ¿porque tenia que pasar algo como esto?_

_Ryou: apuesto a que ese tal Kensaki tiene algo que ver._

_Tezuka: Entonces hay que sacarle algo de informacion a ese tipo._

_Endou: Pero... para eso tendremos que pelear contra nuestros amigos._

_Asuka: ellos ya no son los mismos, tengan cuidado._

_Kidou: sera mejor nos preparemos para una dura batalla_

_Todos: ¡hai!_

___Haruna: bueno, entonces por ahora nos despedimos y recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	32. Raimon vs Raimon Un duelo por los amigos

_Hola a todos!_

_para ustedes un capitulo 32 recien salido del horno_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_y bueno para el aviso de hoy... el invitado es nada mas y nada menos que... Hibiki-san_

_Hibiki: de acuerdo, bueno aqui esta el aviso._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, ASUKA, ____TEZUKA, HIMEKO_Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO ASI COMO ALGUNAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE DICHOS PERSONAJE. ADEMAS ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"

_yo: un hombre de pocas palabras. Muchas gracias Hibiki-san_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 32 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Los chicos de Raimon no podían creer lo que veian, delante suyo estaban todos sus viejos compañeros, y no parecían ser los mismos de siempre, ya que sus miradas se veian llenas de rabia y odio. Y todos ellos estaban acompañados por un hombre, el asistente del señor Kira.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" pregunto Endou, quien aún no se reponía del shock de ver así a sus amigos.

"El momento de realizar mis ambiciones finalmente ha llegado" dijo Kenzaki mientras Kazemaru sacaba un balón negro de debajo de su capa sorprendiendo a todos los de Raimon.

"Ese balón es…" dijo Kidou de inmediato. Los demás miraban incrédulos mientras que Hibiki-san tomo a las chicas mientras que Ryou se puso de pie frente ellas para protegerlas.

"¿Por qué lo haces, Kazemaru?" dijo Ryou.

"Es un solo un saludo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo el peliazul pateando el balón en dirección a Endou, quien intento detenerlo pero termino en el suelo. "Endou, ¡lucha con nosotros!" dijo Kazemaru para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras que el capitán notó una luz morada en el cuello del peliazul.

"¿Es la luz del meteorito Aliea?" pregunto Natsumi sorprendida.

"¿Que no se suponía que el meteorito se destruyo junto con el laboratorio?" dijo el entrenador.

"Debo agradecerles" dijo Kenzaki. "Sin su ayuda no habría podido evitar que me vincularan con mi viejo maestro, y ese viejo fue culpado por el proyecto Génesis" dijo maliciosamente el hombre.

"¡Tú fuiste el que causo la explosión!" dijo Tezuka casi lanzándosele a golpes al hombre pero Asuka lo detuvo.

"Eres bastante perspicaz niño. Es como piensan, yo lo hice con tal de apoderarme del meteorito" explico Kenzaki burlonamente lo que provoco más al peliverde. "Mi maestro jamás comprendio el valor del meteorito, pero yo si. Usando su poder de manera correcta pe podido crear soldados aun mas fuertes que Genesis" añadió el hombre.

"¿Acaso Kazemaru-kun y los demás?" pregunto Izumi.

"Exacto. Les presento a ¡Los Dark Emperors!"

"Bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Ryou bastante molesto.

"He venido aqui para enseñarles la fuerza de mis súper soldados. Y nada me dara mas gusto que ver como aplastan al molesto equipo Raimon." Dijo Kenzaki bastante orgulloso.

"¡Esto tiene que ser mentira!" exploto Endou para después acercarce a Kazemaru. El castaño sujeto de los hombros a su amigo y lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar "Ustedes fueron engañados, estoy seguro de eso. ¡El los engaño! ¿cierto, Kazemaru?" dijo el capitán. Kazemaru le extendió la mano, pero cuando Endou la iba a estrechar, el peliazul le dio un manotazo dejando a todos sin palabras.

"Nosotros estamos aqui por nuestra propia voluntad" Dijo Kazemaru mientras sacaba el collar con el fragmento del meteorito. "En el momento en que me toco el meteorito, senti un inmenso poder, el poder que estaba buscando" explico el peliazul.

"¿El poder que buscabas?" repitió Endou.

"Yo queria ser fuerte, pero no impórtalo mucho que me esforzara, siempre sentía como alcanzaba un limite insuperable por mi propia cuenta." Dijo el peliazul mientras recordaba sus partidos contra el Instituto Alíen. "Pero el meteorito me dio una cantidad de poder increíble. Mi velocidad y poder han aumentado mas de lo que pudiera imaginar." Añadió el ex-jugador de Raimon.

"Tu mas que nadie deberías saber que esa clase de poder no significa nada" dijo Ryou tratando de acercarse hacia el peliazul, pero su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien.

"Te equivocas Esta en fuerza en si misma tiene un significado" dijo Kurimatsu de manera arrogante

"y yo me he encariñado con este poder. No voy a perder contra Goenji o Fubuki nunca más" Dijo Someoka.

Uno a uno, los demás ex-jugadores de Raimon hablaron maravillas del poder que les daba ese meteorito.

"Los Dark Emperors han elegido a Raimon como su primer oponente" Dijo Kazemaru señalando con el dedo a Endou para después extenderle de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez fue Endou el que dio el manotazo.

"No pienso jugar contra ustedes en estas condiciones." Dijo Endou.

"Es verdad. Ninguno de nosotros tiene algo que ganar con esto" comento Kidou.

"Entonces creo que les mostrare lo que puede pasar si se niega" dijo Kenzaki. Someoka saco un balón oscuro y amenazo con destruir la secundaria Raimon. "¿Ahora entiendes? Su única opción es aceptar este partido" agrego el hombre.

Endou solo intercambio miradas con el entrenador y termino por aceptar el partido.

Ambos equipos se reunieron en sus respectivas ban cas para prepararse para el partido.

"Kabeyama, eso es…" dijo el libero al ver que Kabeyama tenia en sus manos la tabla del club.

"¿Todos lo han olvidado?" pregunto Kabeyama algo triste mientras el y los demás recordaban todo lo que habían pasado juntos, incluso Ryou e Izumi a pesar de que no habían estado desde el principio con ellos, tenían buenos recuerdos con los chicos de Raimon.

"Todos juntos hemos trabajado duro y seguimos jugando futbol. Así que algo como el meteorito Aliea no será capaz de destruir todo eso" dijo Endou.

"Hagamos que vuelvan a la normalidad" dijo Ichinose.

"Ellos estuvieron a mi lado cuando estuve a punto de dejar el soccer" dijo Goenji.

"Es nuestro turno para ayudarlos" agrego Ryou mientras que Kidou les daba la razón.

"Nosotros también ayudaremos" dijo la chica de Osaka.

"Después de todo nosotros también somos parte de Raimon" dijo Tsunami.

"Si, por supuesto que lo haremos" dijo Fubuki.

"Nosotros también ayudaremos" dijeron Tachimukai y Tezuka al mismo tiempo.

"Yo también" dijo Kogure.

"Chicos, vamos a mostrarles nuestro futbol" dijo el entrenador.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Endou mientras todos reunían las manos.

Los chicos ya iban a entrar al campo pero se sorprendieron de ver que Ryou iba a entrar.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" pregunto el entrenador al ver al peliblanco en la cancha.

"Lo siento entrenador, pero no me voy a aquedar de brazos cruzados. Yo también quiero ayudar a mis amigos" dijo el peliblanco bastante decidido.

"Pero todavía no te has recuperado" dijo Haruna preocupada.

"¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Si me siento mal entonces simplemente pediré un cambio y ya" dijo el chico tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica. Sin embargo el entrenador se negó y lo regreso a la banca.

Goenji, Fubuki y Tezuka jugarían como delanteros, Kidou, Ichinose y Toko serían los centrocampistas, la defensa quedaría a cargo de Endou, Tsunami, Domon y Kogure por ultimo Tachimukai seria portero. Rika, Megane y Domon estarían en la banca. Izumi se preparó por si era necesario tener que amarrar o noquear al peliblanco, pero para su sorpresa el chico lo tomo con bastante madurez.

Raimon dio la patada de inicio y comienzan a correr hacia la porteria contraria. Endou comienza a avanzar por lo que Kidou decidió darle el balón al capitán, pero Kazemaru le robo el balón con demasiada facilidad. Kidou y Domon se acercaron para detener al peliazul, pero el chico los burlo con su mejorado "Shippu Dash".

La siguiente era Toko, a quien Kazemaru casi golpea con el balón pero el grandote se defendió con su "The Tower" pero no pudo detener el balón. Tachimukai tuvo que usar su "Mugen The Hand" para detener el balón dándose cuenta del poder del peliazul.

"Su poder es bastante diferente. Ya veo porque Asuka-san no tuvo oportunidad contra ellos" dijo Megane mientras que Asuka solo apretó los puños frustrada.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Endou-kun y los demás" dijo Ryou bastante serio.

Kidou avanza con el balon para contraatacar e intento darle un pase a Goenji pero Handa lo bloqueo en el aire.

Domon e Ichinose fueron los siguientes en atacar pero Shidou y Shouri le quitaron el balón al estadounidense y lo mandaron a volar con su técnica "Shooting Star"

Ahora Toko era quien tenia el balón. Cuando Shidou la intento detener, la pelirrosa le paso el balón a Kidou quien le pasa el balón a Goenji. El delantero pelicrema uso su "Bakuretsu Storm" pero se sorprendio al ver que Sugimori y Sombra detuvieron fácilmente el tiro con el "Dual Smash".

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba, mientras que Kenzaki se divertia viendo el fracaso de los chicos de Raimon.

Esta vez fue el turno de atacar de los Dark Emperors y Someoka era quien llevaba el balón a toda velocidad. Endou y Kabeyama trataron de bloquearlo pero el pelirrosa los burlo fácilmente. Afortunadamente Fubuki aprovecho que Someoka se distrajo burlándose de Endou y Kabeyama para detenerlo con su "Ice Ground".

"Someoka-kun" dijo Fubuki para llamar la atención del delantero. "¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo frustrado que estabas cuando tuviste que abandonar el equipo? ¿O Lo que sentiste cuando me diste el puesto como el goleador del equipo?" pregunto el peliplateado pero solo recibió una respuesta indiferente del pelirrosa

"No importa que digas él no te hara caso" dijo Kidou a Fubuki.

"¿Entonces que puedo hacer para que entienda?" se pregunto el peliplateado.

"La única opción es ganar… con nuestro futbol" dijo Endou.

"Es verdad tenemos que ganar" dijo Kidou.

Después del ataque de Someoka, ahora Tsunami era quien llevaba el balón y le dio un pase a Ichinose. Domon, Endou y el estadounidense intentaron usar su "The Phoenix" pero Nishigaki los detuvo con su "Spinning Cut". El ex-jugador de Kidokawa le paso el balón a Kazemaru, y el peliazul se lo dio a Shadow cuando vio como Kidou iba a intentar detenerlo. El peliblanco uso su "Dark Tornado".

"Húndanse en la oscuridad" dijo Shadow mientras veía como el balón viajaba en dirección a la portería.

"La única oscuridad aquí es esta… ¡Dark Blade!" dijo Tezuka, pero su técnica fue vencida fácilmente por la de Shadow. Tsunami y Kogure también intentaron detener el disparo, pero terminaron en el fondo de la portería junto a Tachimukai.

"Tranquilos, solo es un gol nada mas" dijo Haruna.

"Es cierto, aun queda tiempo" agrego Izumi.

"Endou-Kun y los demás aun pueden hacerlo" concluyo Aki.

El partido continuo y a pesar de que los de Raimon intentaban con todas sus fuerzas empatar el partido, los Dark Emperors les robaban el balón con mucha facilidad. Kazemaru burlo a Endou de nuevo con su "Shippu Dash" y después le dio un pase a Someoka. El pelirrosa uso su "Wyvern Crash" pero nuevamente Fubuki alcanzo a cubrir a Someoka. Ambos jugadores patearon el balón al mismo tiempo, pero Someoka uso el poder del meteorito para vencer al peliplateado.

Tachimukai tampoco logró detener el tiro con su "Mugen The Hand", dejando el marcador 2-0.

El ataque de los Dark Emperors continuaba y esta vez Max y Handa realizan una nueva tecnica, llamada "Revolution V". "Mugen The Hand" de nueva cuenta fue inútil pero por suerte Endou alcanzo a desviar el esférico con un cabezazo. Endou intento atacar pero Kazemaru mostro su nueva técnica "Bunshin Defense" para quitarle el balón a Endou pero por suerte en ese momento termino el primer tiempo.

"No importa como ataquemos, ellos nos detienen de inmediato" dijo Endou frustrado.

"Es normal. Llevan tanto tiempo jugando juntos que ya conocen bien las jugadas y los puntos débiles de cada uno." Dijo Izumi.

"Sigan jugando como hasta ahora. Tsunami será nuestra carta del triunfo" dijo el entrenador sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al pelirrosa.

"Ya veo, como ninguno de ellos conoce a Tsunami entonces no podrán predecir lo que él haga" dijo Asuka.

Kidou planeo una estrategia acorde al plan del entrenador y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El segundo tiempo empezó y Raimon controlaba el balón bastante bien pero Kazemaru les roba el balón cuanto intentan pasárselo a Toko. Endou fue a bloquear a su ex-compañero, y aunque parecía que el peliazul se lo había quitado de encima, Endou lo marcaba sin darle un espacio lo que desespero al chico haciendo que le diera un balonazo a Endou en el estomago.

"¡Baka! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Acaso te importa mas ese meteorito que tus amigos?" dijo Tsunami molesto ante la actitud del peliazul. El surfista le intenta quitar el balón, pero solo recibe un codazo por parte de Kazemaru.

"¿tu que sabes?" dijo Kazemaru enfadado.

"No es por lo que sepamos o no" dijo Tezuka mientras ayudaba a Tsunami a levantarse.

"Me gusta este equipo" agrego Kogure.

"Y nos gusta Endou, que ama el futbol desde el fondo de su corazón al igual que ustedes." dijo Toko.

"Soy lo que soy ahora gracias al capitán y a los demás" dijo Fubuki.

Las palabras de todos empezaron a llegarle a Kazemaru y mientras estaba pensando, Toko, Tsunami y Kogure aprovecharon para robarle el balón con la "Perfect Tower".

Tsunami aprovecha como los demás alejaban a los defensas para usar su "Tsunami Boost" sin embargo Sugimori detuvo el disparo con mucha facilidad usando su "Doble Rocket".

Fubuki recupera el balón y de inmediato avanza para luego usar su "Wolf Legend" aprovechando que Sugimori no tendría tiempo de reaccionar, anotando así el primer gol para Raimon.

Esta vez Tezuka avanzaba con el balón y se preparó para tirar usando el "Dark Knight" sorprendiendo a algunos. Nishigaki y Sombra saltaron para bloquear al peliverde pero este solo sonrió.

"Cayeron" dijo Tezuka mientras reía para luego dar un pase a Goenji y Fubuki, quienes con su "Cross Fire" lograron empatar el marcador.

Kazemaru y su equipo estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Kenzaki los convencio de que mostraran mas de su poder.

Kazemaru le roba el balón a Endou con su "Bunshin Defense" y comienza el contraataque. Kazemaru, Someoka y Max realizan su técnica mas poderosa, el "Dark Phoenix". Tachimukai intenta detenerlo con su "Mugen The Hand" pero otra vez no pudo hacer nada, y ahora el marcador era 3-2.

Dark Emperors continuo atacando y esta vez, Kazemaru, Kurimatsu y Shidou usaron su "Triple Boost" pero Kidou y Domon lo bloquearon usando sus cuerpos como escudo. A partir de ese momento, a Raimon no le quedo mas opción que detener los tiros con sus cuerpos mientras las chicas miraban preocupadas y Ryou estaba al borde de su asiento al ver como Endou y Toko eran golpeados por Max y Handa.

"Entrenador…"dijo Ryou volteando a ver a Hibiki, pero el hombre tenia su mirada clavada en la cancha.

"¡Tezuka-niichan!" grito repentinamente Sora haciendo que todos voletaran hacia el peliverde.

El chico estaba parado frente a Toko y Endou. El dúo estaba en el suelo bastante lastimados mientras que Tezuka iba corriendo en su dirección, ya que Kazemaru había vuelto a usar el "Dark Phoenix" e iba directo al ver que nadie estaba en su camino.

"¡Tezuka!" dijo Endou sorprendido al ver al peliverde frente a ellos.

"No se si pueda detenerlo o no, así que les recomiendo que se muevan de ahi" dijo el peliverde. Endou se levantó con dificultad y ayudo a Toko a moverse de ahí.

Cuando los dos se quitaron, Tezuka uso su "Dark Blade" para intentar detener el tiro. A pesar de que al principio parecía que lo lograría, el tiro de Kazemaru supero la técnica de Tezuka con tanta fuerza que termino lanzándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los postes. Tachimukai también se esforzó por detener el tiro con su "Mugen The Hand" y gracias a la ayuda de Endou logro desviar el tiro.

Endou se acercó a revisar a Tachimukai al ver como se sujetaba la muñeca. Tezuka intento acercarse también pero al momento de apoyar la pierna un dolor muy fuerte lo regreso al piso.

"¿estás bien, Tezuka?" dijo Endou al ver al peliverde.

"Yo me preocuparía más por el portero que por un defensa." Dijo Tezuka mientras de nuevo se intentaba poner de pie, esta vez apoyándose con el poste.

"¿A dónde vas, Ryou?" dijo Natsumi al ver al peliblanco salir de ahí.

Cuando Ryou llego, él y Endou revisaron la mano del portero y vieron que estaba bastante inflamada. Kazemaru provoco a su amigo mostrándole como todos los jugadores de Raimon estaban bastante lastimados.

"¡Nunca me rendire! Yo sere quien proteja la portería de Raimon." dijo el capitan de Raimon mientras Kazemaru sonreía maliciosamente.

Endou tomo el lugar de Tachimukai en la portería mientras que Ryou entro como remplazo del portero, Tezuka iba a ser reemplazado por Kabeyama, pero el peliblanco dio la idea de jugar con 10 jugadores para evitar que hubiera mas heridos.

Kazemaru tenia el balon y pateo el balón con toda su fuerza. Endou trato de detenerlo pero el balón se le escapo fácilmente de las manos, y casi entro a la portería pero entre Ryou detuvo el balón consiguiendo apoderarse de él.

"¡Minna, abran los ojos! ¿Cuál es el sentido de usar el poder del meteorito de esa forma?" dijo el peliblanco frustrado.

"Yo queria ser fuerte como Endou y esta fue la única forma de lograrlo" respondió Kazemaru lo que sorprendió a ambos chicos. En ese momento Endou comenzo a recordar la actitud del peliazul antes de que este abandonara al equipo y comenzó a sentirse culpable de que tal vez él lo orillo a tomar el poder del meteorito.

Ryou simplemente se molesto por las palabras de Kazemaru y uso su "Lightning Emperor" pero Kazemaru lo detuvo con mucha facilidad y regreso el disparo al peliblanco quien solo pudo evitar que el peilazul anotara pero termino siendo derribado.

"Baka… solo entro para hacer el ridiculo" dijo Asuka viendo lo que había pasado con su hermano.

Endou reto a Kazemaru para que volviera a disparar. El capitán de los Dark Emperors no se lo pensó veces y lanzo un poderoso disparo que Endou detuvo con su "God Hand". Endou volvió a retar a Kazemaru quien esta vez intento anotar usando su "Triple Boost" pero nuevamente Endou lo detuvo con su técnica, aunque esta vez el castaño termino inconsciente.

"Esto ya se terminó" dijo Kazemaru orgulloso por la victoria.

"¡Raimon! ¡Raimon! ¡Raimon!" empezó a gritar Aki una vez tras otra. Poco a poco los demás que estaban en la secundaria Raimon se le unieron a la chica, en incluso todos aquellos que veian el partido por televisión también empezaron a gritar para animar al equipo.

Uno a uno los jugadores de Raimon se pusieron de pie y empezaron a llamar a su capitán, quien difícilmente lo hizo, pero una vez que se mantuvo en pie, le volvió a mandar el balón a Kazemaru. El peliazul se desespero por la insistencia de Endou y uso el "Dark Phoenix" con toda su fuerza, pero Endou lo detuvo de nuevo con la "God Hand"

"¡MINNA, RECUERDEN!" grito Endou levantando el balón. Este comenzó a tener un extraño brillo verde y de él salió una energía que fue capaz de destruir todos los fragmentos cercanos del meteorito Alíea e incluso el que había en el portafolio de Kenzaki.

Después eso el cielo comenzó a aclararse y mientras Kenzaki era arrestado por el detective Onigawara, Endou cayo inconsiente aunque Ryou alcanzo a amortiguar su caída, ya que cuando el peliblanco trato de evitar que Endou cayera, el peliblanco no resistio mucho y termino cayendo primero mientras que Endou cayo sobre él.

Después de un rato, Endou abrió los ojos y vio como estaba rodeado por todos sus amigos.

"¿ya han vuelto a ser los mismos de antes?" pregunto Endou con los ojos llorosos. "¡QUE BIEN!" dijo el capitán celebrando el resultado

Los chicos continuaron con el partido, aunque de una manera mas amistosa esta vez. Justo antes del final, Goenji logro empatar el partido. Al sonar el silbato, todos los chicos se acercaron para festejar junto a Endou, o al menos todos ya que Tezuka estaba sentado en la banca y Sora le hacia compañía.

"Aquí esta mi agradecimiento" dijo Toko para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Endou, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse rojo, mientras que Aki y Natsumi se sintieron algo celosas.

Mientras que todos estaban lanzando a Endou por los aires, Ryou se acerco a platicar Tezuka e Izumi.

"¿no estas celoso del beso?" dijo el peliblanco a manera de broma dejándose caer a un lado de la banca.

"No se por qué tendría que estarlo" respondió Tezuka tranquilamente. "Ademas, fue Endou el que logro hacer que todos volvieran a la normalidad" agrego el peliverde.

"Incluso tú, ¿no es así?" dijo Toko apareciendo a un lado del peliverde. "Es una lastima que por mi culpa estés lesionado" agrego la pelirrosa algo culpable.

"Esto no fue nada, en cualquier momento recibiría un tiro como ese para proteger a mis amigos… excepto Ryou, que él se proteja con su rostro" dijo Tezuka a manera de broma. Ryou simplemente se puso de pie como resorte y golpeo en el brazo a Tezuka, lo que solo le causo risa al peliverde.

"Gracias" dijo la chica dándole también un beso en la mejilla al peliverde para después regresar a celebrar con los demás.

"Yo también Tezuka-niichan" dijo Sora dándole un beso en la otra mejilla al chico, quien se puso tan rojo que hasta humo le salía de la cabeza. Ryou solo se carcajeo ante la escena provocando que Tezuka lo empezara a ahorcar. Esta escena llamo la atención de los demás quienes solo rieron levemente.

"Ni siquiera una lesión puede detener a esos dos" dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

"Endou-kun, minna… ¡Gracias!" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa que le arranco un sonrojo a más de uno incluido Kidou. En ese momento, Endou tomo un balón que Tezuka había lanzo contra Ryou.

"¡Minna… Juguemos futbol!" dijo el capitán pateando el balón hacia el aire.

"¡Hai!"

* * *

_Minna-san, este ha sido el final... de la saga del Instituo Alien_

_ahora viene la FFI, donde veran algunas sorpresas._

_Ryou: espero que podamos contar con ustedes en los proximos capitulos._

_Izumi: y gracias por estar con nosotros todo este tiempo ^^_

___Asuka: por ahora solo nos despedimos _

___Tsubaki: pero recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

___Sora: ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ^^_

___todos: ¡Adios!_


	33. Una sorpresivo adios

_Hola a todos!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Antes de comenzar con la FFI, les dejo un pequeño capitulo lleno de sorpresas._

_Al igual que con la saga del Instituto Alien, sere yo quien de el aviso:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 32 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

**1 mes después de los eventos con el Instituto Alíen…**

"_¿Cómo rayos fue que termine en esta situación?_" fue lo único que atravesaba por la cabeza de Ryou. Y no era para menos ya que no era una situación muy cómoda para el chico. Pero para comprender eso hay que remontarnos a unos cuantos días atrás.

**2 días antes de la situación incómoda…**

Era un día muy común de clases en la secundaria Raimon. Después de todo lo que pasaron los chicos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad bastante rápido.

Ryou estaba a un lado de la cancha y se quedó mirando como los demás entrenaban, pero su mirada se desvió hacia cierta chica peliazul.

"ne, Haruna-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos segundos?" dijo Ryou algo nervioso aprovechando que solo estaba ella en la banca, ya que Izumi estaba platicando por otro lado con Aki.

"¿Qué pasa, Ryou-san?" pregunto la chica de gafas. Ryou se preparó para hablar pero en ese momento…

"¿Qué haces ahí parado, Ryou? ¡Ven a entrenar!" grito Someoka interrumpiendo al peliblanco quien solo se limitó a suspirar e ir hacia la cancha.

"Creo que tendremos que dejar eso para luego, pero ya te dije que no me llames Ryou-san" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa mientras se iba a la cancha.

Kidou decidió hacer un pequeño partido de práctica y dividió a los chicos en 2 equipos. El equipo A eran: Endou, Domon, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru, Ichinose, Handa, Someoka y Goenji, mientras que el equipo B eran: Max, Shadow, Kidou, Shidou, Sombra, Shouri, Megane y Ryou.

"Parece injusto que juguemos con un jugador de más" dijo Someoka arrogantemente.

"Pero no tuviste problemas jugando un duelo 4 contra 2" dijo Ryou.

"¿Aun sigues dolido por lo que paso el día que entraste al club?" comento el pelirrosa de manera burlona pero Ryou solo miro algo molesto.

La práctica comenzó y Goenji le dio el balón a Someoka. El dúo comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería burlando la marca de Shidou y Megane fácilmente. El pelirrosa se apresuró a usar su "Wyvern Crash" mientras que Ryou solo se plantó firmemente y detuvo el tiro usando su "Thunder Guard".

"Igual de débil que la última vez" dijo Ryou en tono burlón y después, para sorpresa de todos, el peliblanco le dio el balón a Goenji.

El pelicrema entendió la indirecta y de inmediato uso su "Bakuretsu Storm". Ryou volvió a usar su "Thunder Guard" y logro desviar el balón aunque el peliblanco casi es derribado.

El peliblanco recupero el control del balón y esta vez fue el quien avanzo a toda velocidad hacia la portería que protegía Endou. Someoka intento cubrirlo pero el peliblanco se lo quitó de encima con mucha facilidad. Ryou se estaba acercando bastante pero Domon uso su "Volcano Cut" y derribo al peliblanco para quitarle el balón.

Domon mando un pase para Kazemaru mientras que Ryou se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a cubrir al peliazul. Sin embargo el estilo de juego del peliblanco se notaba bastante torpe por lo que todos lo burlaban con facilidad.

"¿Qué pasa con Ryou-san?" dijo Shouri sorprendido. Kidou solo observaba lo que pasaba y en la banca Izumi solo lucia algo preocupada.

"Ese idiota, ¿Cuál es su problema?" dijo Izumi dando un gran suspiro. Haruna solo miraba la práctica sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

Mientras en la cancha, Someoka recibió el balón y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque, pero Ryou regreso a toda velocidad y le arrebato el balón con una entrada bastante violenta al pelirrosa para después correr hacia la portería.

"¡Endou!" grito el peliblanco para después preparar su "Lightning Emperor".

"¡Ryou, detente!" dijo Izumi. Ryou reacciono al oír la voz de su amiga y lanzo el balón en dirección a uno de los arboles cercanos, dejándole una gran marca.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco para después hacer una reverencia y alejarse de la cancha.

"¿Ahora que mosco le pico?" dijo Someoka levantándose del suelo.

"¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Izumi?" pregunto Natsumi, quien en ese momento iba llegando junto al entrenador Hibiki.

"Esta vez ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que pasa, pero creo que es algo que solo él puede arreglar." dijo Izumi. Los chicos solo la miraron, mientras que Endou tenía su mirada fija en la marca que hizo Ryou y después sugirió que continuaran con la práctica para ayudar a despejar su mente.

Después de varias horas, el entrenamiento terminó y cada quien se fue a sus casas, a excepción de Endou, Kidou Izumi, y Goenji quienes fueron a la Torre de Metal a acompañar a su capitán para que él entrenara.

"¿Ryou?" dijo Endou al ver como el peliblanco estaba ahí entrenando con el neumático.

"¡Ah, chicos!" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco. El peliblanco hizo a un lado el neumático y fue hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Con que aquí es donde estabas?" preguntó el capitán de inmediato.

"Es un excelente lugar para pensar así que me por eso vine." dijo Ryou mirando al atardecer.

"¿Pasa algo Ryou?" pregunto Endou, pero el chico parecía tratar de esquivar la pregunta.

"Será mejor que le digas, o de lo contrario no te va a dejar tranquilo, te lo digo por experiencia" dijo Goenji en tono burlón.

"Capitán, ¿Por qué no entrenamos un poco?" dijo Ryou de manera evasiva. Endou acepto fácilmente y arrastro con él a Goenji. El trio tomo un balón y comenzaron a pasárselo como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente e incluso parecía que a Endou se le había olvidado el tema.

"no sé si envidiarlo o dejar que me moleste" Dijo Izumi a Kidou quien la miro sorprendido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el estratega.

"A que Ryou siempre puede hacer que las cosas no sean tan importantes como realmente parecen. Mientras que yo aún me preocupo por cosas como lo que paso entre Ryou y Tezuka." dijo la rubia.

"Ese es el efecto que tiene Endou en la gente. Incluso yo que al principio creía que Endou era un tonto, ahora lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos." Dijo Kidou igual de sonriente. Los chicos continuaron mirando la práctica, hasta que Endou invito a Kidou a que se les uniera.

**Al día siguiente…**

Un día más de práctica comenzaba. Haruna e Izumi estaban en la banca preparando las cosas, mientras que Aki y Natsumi fueron a comprar unas cosas y los chicos estaban dando vueltas a la cancha como calentamiento.

Después de esto, nuevamente hicieron un partido de práctica con los mismos equipos que el día anterior.

Los chicos seguían jugando mientras que Ryou se acercó a la banca para beber algo.

"Es bueno ver que las cosas de vuelta a la normalidad" dijo Haruna mientras le daba a una botella al peliblanco.

"Si, creo Sora-chan tiene razón. Cuando se trata de pensar soy bastante inútil" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a beber.

"No creo que alguien pueda negar eso" dijo Izumi burlonamente mientras que Ryou solo hizo un puchero.

"Por cierto de que quería hablar ayer conmigo, senpai?" dijo Haruna de manera calmada para cambiar el tema, pero Ryou no lo tomo de la misma manera ya que al escuchar a la peliazul comenzó a ahogarse. "¡Senpai!" dijo preocupada la chica para después darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Gracias, lo necesitaba" dijo el peliblanco mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. "Y acerca de lo que quería platicar contigo, pues yo…" dijo el peliblanco quien se empezaba a sonrojar.

"Haruna, ¿podrías ayudarnos?" grito Aki desde la entrada de la escuela. El peliblanco ya sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora así que no le quedo más opción que maldecir por lo bajo.

"Senpai…" dijo la peliazul.

"Tranquila, hay tiempo de sobra. Y por cierto… sabes que puedes dejar de usar esos honoríficos conmigo" Dijo Ryou con una sonrisa. Haruna se disculpó y se fue corriendo a ayudar a Aki. "Aunque por tiempo de sobra solo sea de 1 día antes de que me vaya"

"¿PIENSAS IRTE?" grito Izumi sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo, además el grito de la rubia llamo la atención de todos quienes de inmediato se acercaron a la banca.

"¿Cómo que te piensas ir?" dijo de inmediato Endou tomando por los hombros al peliblanco.

"Rayos…Tezuka me ha dejado un muy mal habito" fue lo único que dijo Ryou. El peliblanco simplemente tomo las manos de Endou y se las quito de encima.

"Verán lo que pasa es que…" Ryou no termino la frase y prefirió dar media vuelta e intento salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo Izumi le puso el pie haciendo que el chico se fuera de cara al piso. "eso no me lo esperaba" dijo el chico sin levantarse del piso.

"¡Sera mejor que comiences a explicarte!" dijo Izumi levantando del cuello al peliblanco y sacudiéndolo de una manera algo brusca.

"Está bien hablare, pero deja de sacudirme así" dijo el peliblanco. Izumi solo se sonrojo y de inmediato soltó el cuello del chico.

"Hace unos días…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Ryou estaba sentado en una cafetería de la ciudad, frente a él había un hombre vestido con un traje color negro, de cabello negro impecablemente peinado hacia atrás y ojos color rojos y junto a aquel hombre estaba Tsubaki._

"_¿Para qué me mandaste llamar, otousan?" dijo el peliblanco quien parecía bastante descontento con la situación._

"_Ryou, tenemos que hablar" dijo aquel hombre._

"_Si estás aquí, es un poco obvio que tenemos que hablar." Respondió el peliblanco, quien solo recibió una mirada fulminante de su padre. "bueno como sea ya dime de que quieres hablar" agrego el peliblanco alejando la mirada._

"_¿Hace ya cuantos años que vives con tu tío?" pregunto el hombre de pelo negro._

"_Desde que tenía 6 así que… como 7 u 8 años" respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco dando un sorbo a su bebida._

"_Creo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo" dijo aquel hombre._

"_¿A qué te refieres, ojisan?" pregunto Tsubaki bastante sorprendida._

"_Es hora de que dejes de actuar de una manera tan infantil y empieces a hacerte responsable." Dijo el señor Mitarashi, para después poner unos boletos en la mesa. "Tu madre y yo partiremos este fin de semana para arreglar unas cosas y después te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto para recibirte." agrego el señor para después ponerse de pie y salir de la cafetería._

"_Ojisan espera" dijo Tsubaki tratando de detener a su tío, pero fue Ryou quien la detuvo a ella jalándola de la muñeca. Tsubaki solo vio como el peliblanco tenía la mirada agachada mientras que solo apretaba el puño. "Ryou-chan" dijo suavemente la pelinegro para des pues sentarse de nuevo junto a su primo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"… Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo Ryou de una manera bastante desanimada.

"Así que eso era lo que te pasaba ayer, y pensar que Endou dedujo que había algo mal con solo ver la marca que dejaste en aquel árbol" dijo Goenji algo sorprendido mientras Endou reía infantilmente.

"Pero si ese es el problema entonces todo lo que hay que hacer es convencer a tu papá de que no te vas a ir" dijo Izumi tratando de sonar optimista pero el peliblanco solo le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es imposible. Ayer hable el viejo llamo y yo le dije que si ira con ellos." Dijo Ryou dejando sin habla a la rubia.

"Entonces… ¿piensas renunciar así de fácil?" dijo Kidou con su típica seriedad.

"No estoy renunciando, pero tampoco es como si hubiera muchas otras opciones. Incluso ya arreglaron lo de mi transferencia a otra escuela." Dijo Ryou poniéndose las manos en la nuca. "En fin, no ganamos nada por preocuparnos por algo sin solución, será mejor que continuemos con el entrenamiento y esperemos un milagro" agrego el chico con una sonrisa para después tomar un balón y entrar a la cancha.

"Ryou tiene razón, solo nos queda esperar que todo se solucione en lugar de preocuparnos." Dijo Endou con una sonrisa para después entrar también a la cancha. Después de eso uno a uno fueron regresando a la práctica hasta que dejaron solas a las chicas.

"Ya me decidí… esa actitud de Ryou es muy molesta" dijo Izumi haciendo un puchero.

"Tal vez sea una de las ventajas de ser tan tonto como lo es él" dijo Natsumi.

"Junta a alguien como Ryou con alguien como Endou y tienes una combinación algo extraña" dijo Aki con una sonrisa mientras las demás chicas solo reían por lo bajo.

"_definitivamente lo hare, de lo contrario no podré irme tranquilo_" se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco mientras desde la cancha observaba de reojo a las 4 managers de Raimon.

La práctica continuo de nueva cuenta hasta el atardecer y después cada quien se fue a su casa.

**El día de la partida…**

Este día ya no fue tan normal como los anteriores, los chicos estaban practicando aunque Ryou no se había aparecido por la escuela ese día.

"¡Lamento la demora!" dijo Ryou quien iba entrando corriendo a la escuela en ese momento, aunque no llevaba puesto el uniforme de Raimon, si no que traía una playera color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos en color blanco con una franja azul a los costados.

"¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a la práctica?" dijo Natsumi tratando de regañar al peliblanco.

"Lo siento, es que apenas en la mañana me di cuenta que aún no había empacado nada" dijo el peliblanco mientras rascaba su nuca

"En serio que tú nunca vas a cambiar" dijo Natsumi mientras que Ryou comenzó a reír infantilmente.

"¿y las demás chicas?" preguntó el peliblanco tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Izumi está en la sala de maestros ya que el maestro de matemáticas le pido algo de ayuda con unas cosas, Aki fue de compras y Haruna está en la caseta del club ya que le pedí que trajera unas cosas" explico la hija del señor Raimon.

"Sabes… pudiste haber ido tu sola en lugar de mandar a alguien. Creo que estas muy mal acostumbrada con tantos mayordomos" dijo Ryou.

"Para tu información ya puedo preparar onigiris" dijo Natsumi para defenderse del comentario. Ryou simplemente empezó a reírse haciendo que la castaña se sonroja para después pellizcar las mejillas del chico.

De repente Natsumi se sorprendió de ver que Ryou le extendía la mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba una de sus mejillas.

"Voy a extrañar el no tener a alguien con quien discutir" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Natsumi se sonrojo un poco pero le estrecho la mano al peliblanco.

"Al menos ya no me darán tantas jaquecas" respondió la castaña. Ryou solo ser rio nerviosamente y se fue hacia la caseta del club.

Cuando iba llegando se encontró a Haruna, quien iba en dirección a la cancha.

"Ryou-san, creí que no había venido a clases" dijo la peliazul al ver al chico.

"No vine…. De hecho acabo de llegar" dijo Ryou de la manera más tranquila del mundo. "Oye por cierto acerca de lo que te quería decir…" agrego el peliblanco pero en ese momento todos los chicos de Raimon salieron de la caseta del club listos para entrenar.

"¡Ryou ven a practicar con nosotros!" dijo Endou tomando del brazo al peliblanco y arrastrándolo con el hacia la cancha.

"¿_Por qué todo me pasa a mí?_" fue lo que pensó Ryou mientras que Haruna solo veía la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"El capitán nunca va a cambiar" fue lo único que dijo la peliazul para después comenzar a caminar detrás de todos los chicos.

Los chicos practicaron como si nada pasara. Ryou intento varias veces tomar un descanso pero los chicos y especialmente Endou eran bastante insistentes.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes, hoy están demasiado energéticos?" dijo Ryou entrecortadamente debido al cansancio.

"Endou tuvo la brillante idea de que si te cansabas demasiado, probablemente te quedarías dormido y perderías el vuelo" explico Kazemaru mientras Endou solo se rascaba la nuca. Ryou solo sonrió y empezó a dominar el balón.

"Definitivamente voy a extrañar todas sus locuras" dijo el chico peliblanco mientras le pasaba el balón a su capitán. "Pero sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar" agrego el chico con una enorme sonrisa. Los demás chicos también sonrieron mientras que Endou pateo el balón y los demás siguieron con la práctica hasta el atardecer.

De regreso a su casa, Ryou se detuvo en el parque donde aquella vez Haruna lo encontró entrenando con su hermana.

"¿Poniéndote melancólico antes de partir?" dijo una voz familiar detrás de Ryou. Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Tezuka hai parado.

"Solo un poco" respondió el peliblanco "Oye, ¿estás seguro de que deberías estar de pie así?" preguntó al notar la muleta que usaba su amigo.

"El doctor dijo que mientras no forcé mucho mi pie entonces todo estará bien, el problema es que me prohibió jugar soccer por al menos 2 meses, pero al menos valió la pena" dijo el peliverde recordando el beso que le había dado Toko cuando se lesiono "y hablando de valer la pena… ¿Cómo te fue con tu plan?" agrego el chico.

"Mal, cada que he querido hablar con ella, siempre alguien llega a interrumpir" dijo el peliblanco dando un gran suspiro. "Creo que debería rendirme." Añadió el peliblanco.

"trata de ser más arriesgado. Solo acércatele y dile lo que sientes. Sin importar si está sola o acompañada" dijo Tezuka, mientras que de reojo miraba hacia un pilar que estaba detrás de Ryou, ya que se dio cuenta cuando alguien se escondió allí.

"Claaaaaro que buena idea tal vez tu deberías intentar lo mismo con Toko" dijo Ryou de manera sarcástica mientras el peliverde solo puso una cara de molestia. "gomen, es que no creo que sea tan fácil como llegar y decir algo como 'oye Haruna-chan, lo que todos estos días he querido decirte es que desde hace un tiempo que me gustas mucho y no quería irme sin antes habértelo dicho' " agrego el peliblanco, Tezuka miro a su amigo y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, lo que molesto a Ryou.

Pero de repente el peliverde levanto su mano señalando hacia atrás y cuando el peliblanco se da vuelta, se sorprende demasiado al ver ahí a Haruna y por la cara tan roja de la peliazul solo había una opción posible.

"¿ella me escucho cierto?" pregunto el peliblanco a su amigo.

"Mira el lado positivo, al menos ya se lo dijiste." dijo Tezuka sin parar de reír mientras que Ryou solo lo fulmina con la mirada.

"Creo que Toko te está llamando" dijo el chico peliblanco apretando los dientes

"No creo, ella está en Tokio con su padre" dijo el peliverde para molestar a su amigo.

"Entonces fue Izumi-chan" trato esta vez el peliblanco

"No, creo que estás oyendo cosas" respondió el peliverde poniendo sus manos en la nuca. Esta vez Ryou tomo el balón que traía cargando y lo pateo contra el rostro de Tezuka.

"Con haberme pedido que me fuera era más que suficiente" dijo sarcásticamente el peliverde mientras se frotaba la cara.

"¡ENTONCES VETE!" grito Ryou señalando con el dedo índice a otra dirección. El peliverde solo bufó y se marchó. Después de que Tezuka se fuera ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

"_¿Cómo rayos fue que termine en esta situación?_" fue lo único que atravesaba por la cabeza de Ryou.

"Ryou-san... ¿lo que dijiste es verdad?" pregunto nerviosa Otonashi para romper el hielo.

"Ah. Eso." dijo Ryou apartando la mirada un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla pensando en alguna respuesta "Hai" fue lo único que pudo responder el chico quien estaba bastante sonrojado.

"Ryou-san, Yo... quiero decirte que..." dijo Haruna pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que el peliblanco puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica.

"No es necesario que me respondas de inmediato" dijo Ryou con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, que no ayudaba mucho con el sonrojo de la chica.

"Pero… mañana te marchas" replico la peliazul.

"En ese caso esperare lo que sea necesario" respondió el chico extendiendo su mano. Haruna se sorprendió pero le estrecho la mano. Después de unos segundos Ryou comenzó a alejarse.

En ese momento Haruna sintió que había algo en su mano y es que al parecer Ryou le había dejado su pulsera.

"¡Ryou-san!" dijo la peliazul al notar la pulsera en su mano para hacer que Ryou volteara.

"Cuídala bien, y ya no me digas Ryou-san" dijo el peliblanco de manera bromista. Después solo hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano y siguió caminando.

"¡BAKA!" grito Ryou desesperado una vez que ya estaba seguro que Haruna no lo veía u oía. "Imposible que pueda esperar tanto tiempo" concluyo el chico para después continuar su camino.

Esa misma noche, Ryou se fue a encontrar con sus padres. Después de varias horas de vuelo, por fin pudo llegar a su destino. Cuando bajo del avión pudo ver que sus padres, quienes no tenían muy buena cara, acompañados por Tsubaki, quien al contrario se veía bastante feliz.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo la chica mientras le daba un abrazo a Ryou. La chica se explicó brevemente mientras que Ryou solo sonrió.

"Gracias, Tsuki-neechan" dijo Ryou mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las nubes

* * *

_Y... ese fue el primer capitulo de la saga de la FFI._

_¿Que pasara ahora que Ryou se fue de Raimon? ¿Cual será la sorpresa de Tsubaki-chan? ¿cual sera la respuesta de Otonashi?_

_habra muchas sopresas en esta saga, asi que esperenlas con ansias._

_recuerden__ que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW __todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	34. Se forma un nuevo equipo Inazuma Japan

_Hola a todos!_

_El postre de hoy es un buen "épisode 34"_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Y con este capitulo, oficialmente comienza la FFI _

_y para el aviso, invitamos a Sakuma-kun para que nos ayude..._

_Sakuma: de acuerdo, el aviso como siempre es:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 34 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

_**2 meses **__**después...**_

Después del enfrentamiento contra los "extraterrestres" ya todas las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todos los chicos de Raimon ya estaban en sus respectivas escuelas, aunque algunos estaban en otros lugares.

Mientras en la escuela Raimon, los chicos estaban entrenando como siempre.

"Chicos, ya es hora de su descanso." Dijo Aki.

Todos se acercaron a la banca para tomar agua y descansar. Mientras todos descansaban, Natsumi solo miraba a su alrededor aunque más que nada fijaba su mirada en Endou.

"¿Pasa algo, Natsumi-san?" preguntó Haruna.

"No es nada" respondió algo nerviosa la castaña. Después de eso dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, donde casualmente había una chica de cabello de cabello purpura. Aquella chica noto que Natsumi la miraba hizo una reverencia.

"¿Una vieja amiga?" pregunto Izumi acercándose a las chicas.

"No, nunca la había visto antes" dijo Natsumi. Los demás chicos voltearon hacia donde miraba la castaña, lo que pareció incomodar a la pelimorada.

"Tal vez sea una estudiante de intercambio que llego en lugar de Ryou" dijo Izumi.

"No recuerdo haber escuchado algo al respecto" comento Natsumi. Mientras todos

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Endou tan despistado como siempre.

"Esa chica" dijo Natsumi. Endou la miro y de inmediato se acercó a ella.

"Hey, ¿eres tu Fuyuppe?" dijo el portero ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. "Lo sabía,  
¡tú eres Fuyuppe! ¡Soy yo, Endou Mamoru!" dijo el capitán bastante emocionado.

"¿Endou…Mamoru?" dijo tímidamente la chica sin reconocer al capitán.

"¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Endou Mamoru! Jugador de Futbol Mamoru-kun" dijo Endou, lo que provoco que la chica sonriera "¿Ya me recuerdas?"

"Lo siento, pero realmente no me acuerdo ¿no estarás pensando en alguien más?" respondió calmadamente la pelimorada. "Me gusta el futbol y es por eso que estaba mirando" explico la chica de manera educada.

"Fuyuka" llamo una voz a la chica. Detrás de ella apareció un hombre bastante serio de cabellera color morado oscuro.

"Otou-san" dijo Fayuca. Aquel hombre solo miro fijamente a Endou y después miro al resto del equipo.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo aquel hombre.

"Aterrador" dijo por lo bajo Izumi escondiéndose detrás de Kabeyama.

"Hai" dijo alegremente la pelimorada para después salir corriendo hacia él "Nos vemos luego, jugador de futbol Mamoru-kun" se despidió la chica.

"¿La conoces?" pregunto Aki acercándose a Endou.

"Creí que la conocía" respondió Endou bastante pensativo. "Jugábamos mucho en primer grado" agrego el portero.

"Ella probablemente no recuerde si fue en primer grado… Jugador de futbol Mamoru-kun" dijo Someoka de manera burlona sin embargo Endou solo siguió pensativo.

**A**** la mañana siguiente…**

Endou iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, ya que iba tarde para la reunión a la que los había citado Hibiki.

"¡Endou-kun!" grito una voz a lo lejos, cuando el portero volteo pudo ver a lo lejos a Izumi quien también iba corriendo.

"¿A ti también se te hizo tarde?" pregunto Endou una vez que la rubia lo alcanzo pero ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

"Sí." dijo la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que la rubia se recuperó ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela.

De repente en el camino, un chico extraño comenzó a seguirlos, hasta que después de un rato lograr hablar con ese chico, quien dijo que su nombre era Toramaru y que también había citado por Hibiki.

Después de un largo recorrido, el trio finalmente llego a la secundaria Raimon, y de inmediato fueron al gimnasio.

"¡Endou-san! ¡Izumi-san!" dijo Tachimukai quien fue el primero en recibir a los chicos.

"¿A ti también te llamo el entrenador?" preguntó Izumi.

"No solo a mí, miren." Dijo Tachimukai. Cuando los chicos vieron quienes más estaban se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

"¡Kogure! ¡Tsunami! ¡Fubuki!" dijeron al mismo tiempo Endou e Izumi.

"Esta vez eres tu quien llega tarde, Endou" dijo Goenji, Endou solo rio nerviosamente y se rasco la nuca.

"Me sorprende que a ti se te esté haciendo habito llegar tarde" dijo Kidou acercándose a Izumi quien solo se sonrojo.

"No es mi culpa, solía despertarme cuando Ryou quería que le curara los golpes después de entrenar con Asuka, pero ahora que se fue no puedo levantarme temprano" dijo Izumi tratando de defenderse.

"Se ve que lo extrañas" dijo Endou burlonamente.

"No es como si lo extrañara, pero me empieza a desesperar llegar siempre tarde" respondió bromista la chica. "Ara, ¿Hijikata-san?" dijo la rubia cambiando el tema al ver al chico castaño detrás de Endou.

"¿y tú eres…?" pregunto Endou después de ver al chico a un lado de Hijikata. El chico se presentó como Masaru Mukata, a quien Endou reconoció solo por el "Triangle Z".

Además de ellos, estaba el gemelo de Megane, aunque al principio los chicos no le creyeron, basto con una demostración de sus habilidades para que le creyeran.

"A Sakuma también lo llamaron" dijo Kidou mientras el peliblanco se paraba junto a él e Izumi.

"Algunos chicos raros andan por aquí" agrego Goenji.

"¡Hola, Endou-kun!" dijo Hiroto apareciendo detrás del pelicrema. "Por cierto, ahí otra persona aquí" dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado donde había un chico con lo que Shadow definió como una "aura misteriosa".

"Hiroto-kun, ¿Quién es esa persona?" preguntó Izumi, escondiéndose detrás de Kidou y Sakuma. Al parecer desde que Ryou se fue se había vuelto algo cobarde.

"Que grosero de tu parte. En la tierra hay un dicho que dice 'Presta mucha atención al hombre que no has visto en tres días' " dijo aquel misterioso chico. Con esa frase, todos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡Reize!" dijeron todos los chicos sorprendidos.

"Vamos, que ese era mi nombre alienígena. Tengo un nombre real, Midorikawa Ryuuji." Dijo el chico peliverde

"Midorikawa, ni que nada. ¡Tú destruiste mi escuela!- dijo Masaru casi golpeando a Midorikawa.

"Acerca de eso… Estoy realmente apenado por lo que paso. La verdad es que tuve que trabajar muy duro para desarrollar mi personaje alienígena" dijo Midorikawa sorprendiendo a todos "Y con eso digo, Lo que bien empieza bien acaba" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Endou presento a Toramaru, mientras que Tsunami señalo a un chico bastante descortés, ya que de inmediato provoco a Someoka, pero Endou los detuvo y logro sacarle el nombre, el cual era Tobitaka Seiya.

"Alguien que puede buscarle pleito tan tranquilamente a Someoka… seguro que a Ryou le va a caer bien" dijo Izumi por lo bajo.

Después de mucha espera, Hibiki llego acompañado por Natsumi, Haruna y Aki. Los chicos se reunieron pero en ese momento un balón se acercó a Kidou con bastante fuerza, pero Kidou lo pudo devolver fácilmente.

"Fudou, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Kidou con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

"Solo estaba saludándolos" dijo Fudou con su típica arrogancia.

"Entrenador Hibiki, usted…" dijo Sakuma sorprendido, pero el entrenador solo sonrió.

"Escuchen con atención, ustedes son los candidatos a convertirse en los representativos de Japón" dijo el entrenador sorprendiendo a todos. "Este año, todo el mundo participara en el torneo de Futbol Frontera. El torneo Futbol Frontera internacional o FFI, es un torneo para determinar al mejor equipo juvenil del mundo, y ustedes son los elegidos para representar a Japón en ese torneo" explico el entrenador.

"¡Minna, nuestro siguiente objetivo es el mundo!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado.

"Así que el mundo, ¿eh?" dijo Kidou bastante interesado.

"Por fin ha llegado la lucha contra el mundo" dijo Goenji mientras Kazemaru asentía.

"¡Después de ser los primeros en Japón fuimos los primero en el universo! ¡Y después de ser los primeros en el universo seremos los primeros en el mundo!" dijo Someoka bastante emocionado.

"Pero nunca fuimos los primeros el universo para empezar" dijo Kogure burlonamente haciendo enojar al pelirrosa.

"Y si lo hubiéramos sido, entonces ya no tendría mucho chiste ser los primeros en el mundo después de ser los primeros en el universo" dijo Izumi molestando a un más a Someoka.

"Aunque aquí hay 22, solo 16 serán los elegidos para representar a Japón." Dijo el entrenador mientras Natsumi daba un paso al frente.

"Primero vamos a dividir a los presentes en 2 equipos, y esos 2 equipo jugaran un partido dentro de 2 días para decidir a los seleccionados." Explico Natsumi.

"Ahora presentare a los equipos" dijo Aki mientras leía unos papeles.

Endou, Someoka, Hijikata, Sakuma, Fubuki, Tsunami, Matsuno, Mukata, Kabeyama, Hiroto y Tobitaka serían los miembros del equipo A.

Mientras que Kidou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Kogure, Fudou, Tachimukai, Shadow, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu, el hermano de Megane y Toramaru conformarían el equipo B.

Kidou acepto la idea a regañadientes mientras que Fudou solo aprovecho para burlarse de la situación.

"El partido será en dos días y con el fin de observar sus capacidades individuales, utilizar combinación de técnicas queda prohibido. Muestren todo lo que tienen.- explico el entrenador, cosa que los demás aceptaron.

**Al atardecer…**

Aki, Izumi y Endou fueron a la torre del metal y ahí se encontraron con Natsumi, quien les dijo que esa misma noche se iría a estudiar al extranjero.

"Tiene que ser una broma. No te vayas Natsumi-san" dijo Izumi tomando de las manos a Natsumi y poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

"Gomen, pero es algo que ya tenía decidido" dijo la castaña. "Así que necesitare que hagas mi parte del trabajo mientras estoy fuera." Agrego la chica. Izumi solo se abrazó de Aki bastante deprimida mientras los demás solo la veían con una gota en la cabeza.

"Entonces trabajemos duro juntos, tú en tus estudios y nosotros para ser elegidos." Dijo Endou con una sonrisa para animar a las chicas, lo cual funciono bastante bien.

**Por la noche…**

Izumi y Endou fueron a RaiRaiKen, ya que Endou necesitaba hablar con el entrenador, pero en ese mismo momento Kidou también llego al restaurant.

"¿Por qué Fudou fue seleccionado?" pregunto Kidou algo molesto.

"Porque sus habilidades fueron muy bien valoradas." Respondió tranquilamente el entrenador.

"Pero no creo que él tenga lo que se necesita para ser un representante de Japón" reclamo el estratega.

"Si él se convierte o no en un representante, yo estaré ahí para verlo y en función de lo que ocurra en el partido de selección, yo me encargare de sacar a los chicos sin piedad." dijo el entrenador.

"Lo sabemos pero…" dijo Endou volteando a ver a Kidou.

"Por ahora solo concéntrense en pasar la selección y el cómo cambien durante la lucha contra el mundo… La respuesta a eso está aquí." Dijo el entrenador apuntando a su pecho.

"¿Así que este es su desafío para nosotros, entrenador?" dijo Endou sonriente.

"Podrías llamarlo así" dijo el entrenador.

Kidou solo se limitó a mirar la escena, tratando de razonar lo que había dicho el entrenador.

Después de la pequeña reunión, el trio se reunió en la cancha del rio para platicar. Endou comento que entrenaría en Raimon mientras que Kidou lo haría en Teikoku ya que para él era como su hogar.

"¿Pasa algo, Kidou-kun?" pregunto Izumi al ver al castaño tan callado, aunque no es como si el hablara mucho.

"Sabes, me dio algo de envidia hacer rato cuando te vi con el entrenador anterior" dijo Kidou tomando por sorpresa a los chicos. "Tú has aprendido futbol de tu abuelo y del entrenador Hibiki, pero yo… cada que veo a Fudou me recuerda a Kageyama." Dijo el estratega. "Creo que nunca seré capaz de escapar de la maldición de Kageyama." Añadió el chico con una sonrisa para después ponerse de pie y marcharse. Izumi de repente se despidió de Endou y fue a seguir a Kidou.

"Kidou-kun" dijo la rubia una vez que lo alcanzo.

"¿Qué pasa, Izumi?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

"Yo solo quería decirte que…" balbuceo Izumi mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse. "Aunque no se mucho de soccer, espero poder ayudarles con su práctica" agrego la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro para tratar de disimular su sonrojo.

"Arigatou, Izumi" dijo el estratega logrando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara demasiado. Ambos chicos solo sonrieron y cada quien tomo su camino a casa.

**2 días después…**

El día del partido finalmente llego, y la escuela de Raimon estaba llena de gente que esperaba con ansias saber quiénes serían los representantes del equipo japonés.

"Sorprendente, Todavía no empieza la FFI y ya se están haciendo famosos" dijo Tezuka apareciendo en la banca detrás de las chicas. "Oigan no falta mucha gente por aquí." Pregunto el peliverde al notar que faltaba Natsumi e Izumi.

"Natsumi-san se fue ayer al extranjero" dijo Aki.

"Izumi-san aún no ha llegado" agrego Otonashi, pero en ese momento la voz a lo lejos de la rubia llamo su atención.

"¡Lamento el retraso! Me volví a quedar dormida" dijo Izumi tratando de recuperar el aire después de la larga carrera. "¿Por qué me miran tan sorprendidos?" pregunto la rubia al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella y más al ver a algunos de los chicos de primer año sonrojados.

"Sonríe" dijo de la nada Tezuka sacando su celular y tomándole una foto a la rubia.

"¿P-p-por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Izumi sonrojada.

"Dudo que te volvamos a ver con esa apariencia, así que quise recordar el momento" dijo simplemente el peliverde. Y es que para todos era la primera vez que veían así a Izumi. Su cabello que usualmente estaba atado en una coleta ahora estaba completamente suelto y su rostro estaba adornado por un par de gafas.

"No es mi culpa, me levante tan tarde que ni tiempo tuve para ponerme las lentillas." Dijo la rubia sonrojada. "Como sea, mejor concéntrense en el partido en lugar de perder el tiempo."

Poco después de esa escena, los chicos tomaron su lugar en la cancha y el partido de selección dio inicio con el saque del equipo de Endou.

Hiroto llevaba el balón por la cancha. Kidou mando a Shadow y a Toramaru a cubrir al pelirrojo, pero este le paso el balón a Someoka. El pelirrosa burlo fácilmente a Fudou, pero este solo sonrió lo que sorprendió a Someoka y ese momento Kazemaru lo aprovecho para recuperar el balón con una barrida y pasarle el balón a Kidou. El castaño le pasó el balón a Goenji, Hijikata intento cubrirlo, pero después de mucho forcejeo el pelicrema salió victorioso y se acercó a la portería.

Endou y Goenji se miraron de manera desafiante, y el pelicrema uso su "Fire Tornado Kai" pero Endou no se quedó atrás y detuvo el tiro con su "True God Hand".

El equipo de Endou contraataco y Someoka uso su "Wyvern Crush V2" pero esta vez Tachimukai demostró sus habilidades al detener el tiro con su "Mugen The Hand G4".

Kidou tomo el balón y avanzo para atacar, pero Fubuki y el chico Mukata lo bloquearon. Fudou le pido el balón y Kidou no tuvo más opción que aceptar darle el pase, pero Sakuma lo robo de una manera algo violenta, aunque a Fudou no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo y solo logro molestar al peliblanco.

Hiroto burlo a toda la defensa y uso su "Ryuusei Blade" la cual tomo por sorpresa a Tachimukai, ya que no le dio tiempo de usar alguna técnica para detener el tiro, lo que termino siendo el primer gol del equipo A.

Fudou noto como Masaru se había molestado de no ser él el que metiera el gol, y eso le ayudo a ingeniar un plan. El chico le pidió a Kazemaru y Kogure que se adelantaran para luego hacer que Masaru cayera en una trampa de fuera de juego.

El partido se reanudo y Fudou tomo el control del balón para atacar. Endou y Tobitaka fueron a cubrirlo, pero el chico de Shin Teikoku hizo un trio globeado que casi entro a la portería de no ser por Tsunami.

El equipo de Kidou continuo atacando y Goenji empato el marcador a 1 gol con su "Bakuretsu Storm" al vencer el "Puño de la Justicia" de Endou, aunque Someoka no tardó en darle de nuevo la ventaja a su equipo usando su "Wyvern Crush V2"

El partido continuaba con todo y Shadow llevaba el balón, pero Matsuno uso su "Quick Draw" para recuperar el esférico. Max quiso pasarle el balón a Someoka, pero el gemelo de Megane recupero el balón y se lo paso a Toramaru. El pequeño supero fácilmente a Hijikata para quitarle el balón, una vez que se acercó intento pasar el balón a Goenji, pero el pelicrema estaba fuertemente marcado, pero en lugar de tirar, prefirió pasar el balón hacia atrás pero en es ese momento termino el primer tiempo.

Después del merecido descanso, ambos equipos regresaron a la cancha y comenzaron con el segundo tiempo, el cual fue mucho más reñido que el primero.

Kurimatsu burlo a Fubuki con su "Maboroshi Dribble" para luego darle un pase a Kidou quien de inmediato se lo dio a Goenji. El pelicrema tiro a portería pero Kabeyama lo detuvo con su técnica "The Wall". Sakuma recupera el balón y comienza a burlar a sus rivales, pero Kogure lo detuvo con su "Senpuujin". El pequeño defensa le manda el balón a Toramaru, quien al verse bloqueado por Masaru prefirió dárselo a Kazemaru. El peliazul burlo a Tsunami dejando detrás suyo una ráfaga de viento que derribo al pelirrosa. El peliazul lanzo un tiro con efecto pero Endou lo detuvo sin muchos problemas.

El equipo de Kidou no descansaba en su ataque, y en una jugada Kidou y Goenji lograron engañar a Kabeyama y a Hijikata. En lugar de pasar el balón al pelicrema, Kidou se lo lanzo a Toramaru. Tsunami casi logra robarle el balón al chico, pero alcanzo a sacar un pase de último minuto para Midorikawa, quien empato el partido a 2 con su "Astro Break" a pesar de que Tobitaka intento detenerlo.

Kidou atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y cuando Matsuno intento detenerlo, el estratega uso su "Illusion Ball" para burlarlo y después darle un pase a Shadow. El peliblanco uso su "Dark Tornado". En ese momento parecía que sería un peligro, pero de repente Tobitaka lanzo una patada que produjo una enorme ráfaga que debilito el tiro de Shadow por completo. Todos los chicos miraban sorprendidos lo que había pasado pero estaban más preocupados por que el partido estaba a punto de terminar.

Endou le pasó el balón a Tsunami, quien de inmediato uso su "Tsunami Boost" pero Kazemaru, Kogure y Kurimatsu se encargaron de detenerlo con sus cuerpos. Sakuma le gano el rebote a Kidou y le paso el balón a Hiroto, quien le paso el balón a Fubuki. En cuanto el peliplateado recibió el balón uso su "Wolf Legend" anotando así el gol de la victoria justo antes de que terminara el partido.

"Buen trabajo chicos" dijo Tezuka acercándose a Endou y Kidou. "ahora veamos quienes sobreviven el corte" agrego el peliverde.

"Por cierto Tezuka, ¿Por qué tu no fuiste llamado?" pregunto Endou.

"Es cierto, tu eres bastante hábil, al menos mas que algunos de lo que si fueron llamados" dijo Kidou.

"Oh basta, harán que me sonroje con sus halagos" dijo en tono bromista Tezuka. "De hecho el entrenador Hibiki si me considero, pero yo me negué a participar ya que me gustaría asegurarme de que mi lesión este completamente sanada" explico el peliverde.

Los chicos continuaron platicando mientras que poco a poco el publico se marchaba. Una vez que solo quedaron los chicos, el entrenador Hibiki los reunio en el centro de la cancha donde les tenia una sorpresa más.

"Antes de anunciar los resultados, permítanme presentarles al entrenador del equipo nacional" dijo el entrenador tomando por sorpresa a todos.

"Yo soy el entrenador del equipo nacional, Kudou Michiya" dijo el hombre que habían visto en la practica hace unos días. Al principio los chicos dudaron un poco, pero Hibiki se encargo de animarlos.

"Muy bien, ahora dare los nombres de los seleccionados" dijo Kudou empezando a leer su libreta.

"Kidou Yuuto" dijo el entrenador mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Izumi.

"¡Hai!"

"Goenji Shuuya."

"¡Hai!"

"Kiyama Hiroto. Fubuki Shirou."

"¡Hai!"

"Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kogure Yuuya. Tsunami Jousuke"

"¡Hai!" respondió el trio.

"Hijikata Raiden. Tachimukai Yuuki. Midorikawa Ryuuji"

"¡Hai!" respondieron los chicos mientras que al final Midorikawa suspiraba aliviado

"Fudou Akio. Utsunomiya Toramaru. Tobitaka Seiya."

"¡Hai!" dijo Toramaru emocionado, Tobitaka no se lo podía creer mientras que Fudou solo sonrió.

"Kabeyama Heigorou. Kurimatsu Teppei" dijo sorprendiendo al dúo de primer año. "Y por último Endou Mamoru."

"¡Hai!" dijo el capitán de Raimon. Aki suspiro aliviada, aunque Megane se veía algo alterado

"A partir de hoy, ustedes están representando a Japón como Inazuma Japan. Ahora tienen la responsabilidad de responder a los sentimientos de los que no fueron elegidos" dijo el entrenador Hibiki dándole la espalda a los muchachos.

"Ya escucharon, ustedes tienen que encargarse de hacer lo mejor por los que no pudimos estar ahi" Dijo Tezuka dándole una palmada a Endou en la espalda. Detrás del peliverde estaban todos los que no fueron escogidos, mirando con una sonrisa a los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"¡Sin ninguna duda vamos a ser los mejores del mundo! ¡Vamos, Inazuma Japan!" dijo Endou bastante emocionado

"¡HAI!" respondieron los demás igual de emocionados.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

"Chicos tómense un descanso" dijo una voz masculina.

"Ryou, buen trabajo durante la práctica" dijo un chico de largo cabello rubio.

"Gracias, tú también estuviste muy bien" respondió Ryou. En ese momento pudo ver como Tsubaki se le acercaba y le ponía una revista en la cara.

"Mira esta sorpresita" dijo la pelinegro. Ryou tomo la revista y ahí pudo ver a todos sus viejos amigos, ahora reunidos con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan. "Parece que han llegado muy lejos" agrego Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

"Aun les falta un largo camino, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograran" dijo el peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. "_Minna, espero verlos en la cima del mundo_" pensó el peliblanco bastante emocionado.

* * *

_Goenji: Estamos finalmente enfrentando al mundo_

_Kazemaru: Ha sido un duro camino, pero este sera nuestro primer paso hacia el campeonato._

_Hiroto: Estoy emocionado por ver que tipo de jugadores hay en el mundo._

_Endou: ¡Minna, es hora de nuestro gran desafio!_

_Todos: ¡Si!_

_Izumi: bueno, entonces por ahora nos despedimos _

_Aki: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. _

_Haruna: todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	35. Un pasado oscuro, El entrenador maldito

_Hola a todos!_

_la funcion de hoy es un film noruego llamado "Kapittel 35"_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_para el aviso, invitamos a nuestra nueva manager, Fuyuka-san para que nos ayude..._

_Fuyuka: e-e-espero hacerlo bien..._

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___yo: ¡excelente trabajo, Fuyuka-san!_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 35 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después del encuentro de ayer, los chicos habían iniciado un campamento para prepararse para las eliminatorias. Mientras todos estaban desayunando, Aki fue a despertar a Endou ya que él era el único que faltaba.

Después del desayuno los chicos comenzaron a calentar para empezar con la practica pero en ese momento Aki noto algo.

"¿Y Toramaru-kun?" dijo Aki buscando con la mirada al chico.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Izumi-senpai tampoco ha llegado" dijo Haruna.

"¡Minna!" se oyó una voz femenina a lo lejos. Cuando los chicos voltearon pudieron ver a Izumi y Toramaru quienes apenas iban llegando a la escuela.

"lo siento, es que todos los semáforos estaban en color rojo" dijo el chico.

"¿y cuál es tu excusa?" pregunto Kazemaru acercándose a la rubia.

"Yo solo me quede dormida" dijo descaradamente la rubia.

"Se hubieran ahorrado los problemas si se hubieran quedado a dormir aquí" dijo Midorikawa acercándose al dúo.

"Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir cuando no estoy en casa" explico Toramaru con un leve sonrojo.

"Tal vez tu mamá también tenga que cantarte canciones de cuna para dormir" dijo Fudou burlonamente molestando a los demás.

"¡Fudou!" lo regaño de inmediato la rubia pero el castaño solo la ignoro lo que la molesto aún más.

"No se preocupen por eso y dejen que diga lo que quiera" dijo Tsunami acercándose a Toramaru e Izumi.

En ese momento vieron al entrenador acercarse a la cancha acompañado por Fuyuka, por lo que fueron a formarse.

"Creo que ya la conocen pero se la voy a presentar otra vez. Ella es mi hija, Fuyuka. A partir de hoy ella nos será una manager del equipo." Dijo el entrenador.

"Soy Kudou Fuyuka. Es un placer conocerlos a todos" dijo amablemente la chica "Nunca he sido manager, asi que no estoy segura si pueda hacer un buen trabajo" agrego al final algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, vas a hacerlo bien. Si no estás segura de nada, me puedes preguntar en cualquier momento" dijo Endou para animar a la chica.

"Gracias, Mamoru-kun" respondió amablemente la chica.

"¿Ya te acordaste? Antes solias decirme Mamoru-kun todo el tiempo" dijo el capitán emocionado.

"Realmente no recuerdo nada de eso, pero es facil decirlo, asi que he decidido llamarte Mamoru-kun" explico Fuyuka decepcionando un poco al castaño.

"A partir de ahora entrenaremos para las preliminares Asia, pero primero les voy a decir que con su nivel actual, ustedes no tienen oportunidad alguna contra el mundo" al oir estas palabras, los chicos se sorprendieron bastante.

"Acaso creyeron estar al mismo nivel que el resto del mundo. Si tuviéramos que colocarlos a ustedes contra el mundo, seria como soplar trozos de papel a distancia. Y por eso yo recibi instrucciones para entrenarlos y llevarlos hasta la cima desde abajo." Dijo el entrenador

"Aunque no estén de acuerdo con mi forma de hacer las cosas, será mas fácil para todos si hacen exactamente lo que les diga. Especialmente Kidou, Fubuki, Goenji y Endou. ¡Si quieren un puesto con los regulares, deben jugar como si su vida dependiera de ello!" añadió el entrenador para después dejar que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Kazemaru llevaba el balón dejando impresionada a Fuyuka con su velocidad. El peliazul continuo su carrera pero fue detenido por Tsunami quien después le dio un pase a Hiroto. El pelirrojo se acerco a Endou para después intentar meter un gol con su "Ryuusei Blade". Endou hizo lo propio con su "Puño de la Justicia" pero apenas si pudo detenerlo.

Alguien le arrojo el balón a Tobitaka. El pelimorado intento patearlo pero abanico y lo único que se le ocurrió fue peinarse mientras que Kurimatsu lo veía con una gota en la cabeza y todos en la banca estaban sin palabras.

Kazemaru tenia el balón pero Kogure, Midorikawa y Hiroto de inmediato lo marcaron. Kidou le dijo que le pasara el balón a Hijikata y el peliazul de inmediato hizo caso a la indicacion de Kidou. El grandote recibió el balón pero Toramaru se lo quito con mucha facilidad. El pequeño pelinegro llevaba el balón pero una vez que se acerco lo suficiente, prefirió pasarle el balón a Hiroto., lo que llamo la atención de Goenji. El pelirrojo le paso el balón a Midorikawa y este lanzo a portería pero Kabeyama lo detuvo con su "The Wall". Tsunami cogio el rebote y tiro, pero Kabeyama de nuevo lo detuvo con su técnica.

"¡Kabeyama!" dijo Kudou deteniendo la practica y llamando la atención de los muchachos "¿Por que no te mueves un poco mas? Mi equipo no necesita una defensa que solo piensa en defender." Dijo el entrenador regañando al chico. "Y Kazemaru. ¿Por que le pasaste el balon a Hijikata?" pregunto el entrenador al peliceleste quien no supo que responder

"¿Solo porque Kidou lo dijo? ¿Acaso no puedes jugar decentemente sin ordenes de Kidou?" dijo el entrenador esta vez regañando a Kazemaru, para después regresar a su lugar en la banca.

Después de esto, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse bastante pesado durante la practica, ya que el entrenador no paraba de corregirlos y regañarlos hasta que finalmente termino la practica.

Los chicos se fueron a descansar al comedor. Mientras esperaban la cena, Midorikawa y Kabeyama se quejaban de lo pesada que había sido la practica mientras que Hijikata solo los trataba de animar.

"Endou-kun, ¿Qué opinas del entrenador?" pregunto Hiroto, mientras todos dirigían la mirada hacia su capitán.

"¿Lo que pienso? Es cierto que él es diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Pero creo que es un buen entrenador. El nos dice exactamente lo que piensa de nosotros. Además para jugar contra el mundo aun hay muchas cosas que podemos aprender." Dijo el portero animando a sus compañeros.

"No me esperaba que Midorikawa-kun fuera tan infantil" dijo Izumi a manera de broma desde la cocina mientras Midorikawa solo hizo un puchero.

"Hablando de ser infantil… ¿no hace falta un chico de pelo blanco y que siempre dice tonterías?" dijo Hiroto.

"Cierto, desde que llegamos no hemos visto a Ryou" agrego Tsunami.

Los demás solo se voltearon a ver y le contaron a los chicos lo que paso, quienes solo escuchaban algo sorprendidos.

"Vaya, quien diría que Ryou dejaría el soccer tan fácilmente" dijo Tsunami poniendo sus manos en la nuca. "Y justo cuando todo se había arreglado entre ustedes 3" agrego el pelirrosa volteando a la cocina.

"Tranquilos, yo sé que el volverá a jugar algún día y nos volveremos a encontrar" dijo Izumi asomando la cabeza y poniendo una gran sonrisa para después continuar preparando la cena.

_**Al día**__** siguiente**_…

El ambiente cada vez era más extraño. Fudou jugaba de manera bastante agresiva y mientras sus compañeros le reclamaban el entrenador lo felicitaba. La actitud del ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku empezó a afectar a los demás jugadores, ya que Midorikawa comenzaba a jugar por su cuenta y empezaba a discutir con los demás chicos. Además de que misteriosamente, Toramaru era el único de los chicos que por la tarde, regresaba a su casa.

El campamento continuaba, y el ambiente seguía bastante pesado por lo que Haruna tuvo la idea de investigar el pasado del entrenador.

Haruna y Megane entraron a escondidas al edificio de la asociación de Futbol Frontera, pero mientras iban gateando, la cámara que llevaba Megane en el cuello golpeo contra el piso alertando a la secretaria.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?" dijo una mujer apareciendo detrás de los dos chicos. Haruna y Megane se pusieron de pie bastante asustados. El chico castaño iba a decir algo pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Con que aquí estaban" dijo una voz muy conocida.

"Tezuka-san" dijo Haruna un poco sorprendida, pero se calmó al ver como el peliverde le guiñaba el ojo.

"Vine a revisar unas cosas que me pidió el entrenador de la secundaria Kojou" dijo el peliverde poniéndose entre la secretaria y la peliazul "Pero como es la primera vez que vengo le pedí a ellos que me acompañaran, aunque terminaron dejándome solo" Agrego el chico, fulminando con la mirada a Megane sin ninguna razón.

"Ya veo, aunque esa sala solo está permitido el acceso a ciertas autoridades hare una excepción ya que vienes con alumnos de la secundaria Raimon." Dijo la secretaria para después empezar a caminar hacia dicha sala. Los chicos solo se miraron y empezaron a caminar detrás de la mujer.

"Parece que mi ayuda no fue muy necesaria" susurro el peliverde poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

"Aun así, muchas gracias Tezuka-san." Susurro la peliazul haciendo una leve reverencia. "¿Pero porque lo hiciste?" preguntó Otonashi.

"Hey, si te metieras en problemas probablemente aquel tarado jamás me lo perdonaría" respondió Tezuka haciendo que Haruna se sonrojara un poco, cosa que Megane no comprendio muy bien.

Después de mucho rato, el trio regreso a la escuela y reunieron a todo el equipo en el comedor para compartir sus descubrimientos.

"Hace diez años, el entrenador Kudou era el entrenador de Sakurazaki. En ese año, el equipo logro llegar hasta las finales del torneo Futbol Frontera, pero justo antes de la final, el entrenador sufrio un accidente y el equipo tuvo que retirarse." Explico Haruna.

"En general no hubo muchos detalles pero una parte de la información decía algo acerca de que Kudou Michiya es un entrenador maldito" agrego Tezuka, lo que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

El día continuo con un ambiente bastante pesado, y después de la noticia, Endou decidió tomarse un tiempo para pensar lar cosas, y gracias a una platica con Someoka, el capitán recupero su confianza

_**Al día **__**siguiente…**_

Al dia siguiente, la practicaba estaba por comenzar pero por desgracia aun les faltaba un miembro, ya que Kabeyama parecía haber perdido las ganas de seguir jugando. Endou fue a su habitación y se encargo de devolverle el animo al chico de primero.

Esa misma noche, los chicos de Inazuma Japan se reunieron en el comedor para ver la ceremonia de organización de los partidos para las rondas preliminares. Después de un corto tiempo, finalmente fue el turno de que el entrenador Kudou se acercara a ver que posición le tocaria a los representantes japoneses. El papel que tomo el entrenador tenia escrito "1-A" lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

"Nuestro primer juego, y es contra uno de los favoritos" dijo Izumi algo preocupada.

"Eso solo lo hace mas emocionante no" dijo Endou, quien para variar, estaba muy emocionado.

_**Al día siguiente… **_

Los chicos estaban mas que listos para comenzar con su entrenamiento sin embargo las palabras del entrenador habitaciones. Sin embargo los chicos no estaban conformes e intentaron escapar para entrenar. Los chicos bajaron las escaleras silenciosamente pero al llegar hasta abajo se encontraron con el entrenador.

"¿A donde vas?" preguntó el entrenador al notar a los chicos. Todos voltearon sorprendidos pero después decidieron que sería mejor regresar a sus habitaciones.

Una vez arriba, los chicos hablaron acerca de la supuesta maldición del entrenador, especialmente Hiroto era quien mas dudaba del entrenador e incluso creía que estaba tratando de destruir a Inazuma Japan.

"¡Callate!" dijo Fudou parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. "Si no puedes estar dos días sin practicar entonces abandona el equipo" agrego el castaño para después entrar a su cuarto.

_**Por la noche…**_

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena. El primero en terminar fue Tobitaka y de inmediato se fue a su habitación a pesar de que Endou intento convercerlo para que se quedara a platicar con ellos.

"Al menos sabe cuándo debe ser amable, pero aun así no lo entiendo." Dijo Kazemaru.

"Vamos, dejen tranquilo al chico. Alguien con cara de pocos amigos como él no va a cambiar tan fácilmente" dijo Tezuka desde una mesa ya que el chico se había quedado a cenar.

"Tu también tenias cara de pocos amigos, y ahora mírate" dijo Aki burlonamente. Tezuka solo se sonrojo un poco y prefirió seguir comiendo y no decir nada más mientras los demas solo se reian.

En ese momento, Megane interrumpio la platica y dijo que había logrado conseguir información acerca de su próximo oponente.

Todos los chicos, excepto por Tobitaka se reunieron para ver lo que el chico había conseguido. El video que Megane traía comenzaba con los jugadores de Australia en un partido de practica, pero de repente cambio a una escena donde todos vacacionaban en la playa. Megane parecía estar muy orgullo de la información que había logrado conseguir.

"No tiene sentido ver el resto" dijo Fudou.

"¿No son unas escenas inútiles?" dijo Fuyuka, lo que hizo que Megane se quedara como de piedra.

"Megane" dijo Tezuka poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico de gafas, lo que hizo reaccionar al chico. "Creo que mejor solo dedícate a pensar nombres para las tecnicas" agrego el peliverde lo que deprimio mas al chico de gafas.

"Nosotras no tenemos videos, pero hemos encontrado algo de información" dijo Aki acercándose a los chicos.

"Big Waves aparentemente es un equipo de hombres mar. Ellos han entrenado sus cuerpos y mentes contra el océano además de que tienen una gran capacidad defensiva Es un equipo que ha entrenado tanto sus mentes y sus cuerpos contra el oceano. Su capacidad defensiva es su punto fuerte y además tienen una tactica desconocida que puede bloquear totalmente cualquier tipo de ataque" explico Haruna.

"asi que básicamente, son 11 Tsunamis pero con mas talento y menos locos" dijo Tezuka a modo de broma, mientras que el pelirrosa le dio un golpe en el brazo al peliverde.

"¿Capaz de bloquear por completo cualquier tipo de ataque?" pregunto Kidou ignorando al dúo.

"Tal vez no es mucha informacion, pero deben considerar que si no pueden vencer esa técnica, entonces ganar estará fuera de sus posibilidades" dijo Izumi con una seriedad poco común en la rubia.

"Con solo escucharlo me emociono." Dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas. "Minna, ¡hay que entrenar!" agrego el capitán para después salir corriendo del comedor, pero de inmediato se topo con el entrenador por lo que termino regresando a su habitación en lugar de entrenar.

_**Otro día más…**_

Toko y Rika llegaron a Raimon para visitar a los chicos, pero para su sorpresa los chicos no estaban entrenando.

"¿No pueden salir de sus habitaciones?" dijo Rika bastante sorprendida.

"De verdad están conformes con ese entrenador" pregunto Toko.

"No estoy segura" respondió Aki quien se veía algo preocupada.

"¡Déjenmelo a mi!" dijo Rika bastante seria para después salir del comedor

"Tranquila, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a buscarle pleito" dijo Tezuka entrando por la misma puerta que iba a salir la peliazul. La chica solo lo miro y continuo su camino hacia donde estaba el entrenador.

"Señor entrenador" dijo la peliazul una vez que estaba junto al entrenador Kudou. Este solo la volteo a ver lo que hizo que la chica de Osaka se intimidara. "Es mejor que mantenga un ojo sobre esos chicos o usaran cualquier medio para huir de aquí." Dijo Rika nerviosamente.

"Cobarde" dijeron Aki, Toko y Tezuka al ver lo que paso con la chica.

Mas tarde, Aki estaba barriendo la entrada cuando de repente aparecieron unos chicos que buscaban a Tobitaka, y de inmediato uno de ellos comenzó a llamarlo a gritos mientras que Aki trataba de calmarlos.

"¿Algún problema, Aki?" dijo Tezuka quien de inmediato se paro entre Aki y aquellos chicos, a quienes fulmino con la mirada.

"Espera, yo me hare cargo de esto" dijo Tobitaka quien iba saliendo por la puerta. Aki se hizo a un lado mientras que Tezuka miro fijamente al pelimorado, pero después de un rato también se aparto.

"Solo recuerda tu posición como representante nacional" dijo el peliverde una vez que Tobitaka paso junto a él. El pelimorado solo asintió y se alejo junto a los chicos que lo buscaban.

Endou y Kidou observaron toda la escena y trataron de hablar con el entrenador, pero este no le dio mucha importancia al incidente y los hizo regresar a sus habitaciones.

Endou estaba al borde de la desesperación por la falta de entrenamiento, mientras que Goenji estaba pensativo en su habitación, pero el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Cuando el pelicrema abrió la puerta se encontró con Kidou.

El estratega estaba demasiado preocupado ya que no sabia que era lo que planeaba el entenador, además de que los rumores de lo que paso en con la secundaria Sakurazaki.

El pelicrema compartia la forma de pensar de su compañero, pero también estaba dispuesto a seguir al entrenador hasta el final, ya que si alguien como Endou confiaba en él, entonces él también confiaría en su nuevo entrenador.

Los chicos iban a continuar con su platica, pero de repente el sonido de unos balonazos en la pared atrajo la atención de los dos.

Cuando los chicos salieron a buscar al dueño de esos pelotazos, pudieron ver a Izumi parada en la puerta de la habitación del capitán.

"Creo que el aburrimiento ya le afecto más el cerebro" dijo la rubia al ver a los chicos acercarse. Cuando los chicos llegaron, vieron como Endou estaba practicando en su habitación, lo que sorprendió a Kidou, pero Goenji e Izumi no lo estaban.

En ese momento Goenji entra a la habitación y le roba el balón a para después darle un pase a Kidou. El castaño controlo un poco el balón y después, para sorpresa de todos, le paso el balón a Izumi, quien de inmediato lanzo el balón hacia Endou, aunque hay que admitir que fue un tiro bastante malo.

"Buen tiro, Izumi" dijo Endou (**aunque creo que solo lo dijo por amabilidad**) quien estaba bastante feliz por haber vuelto a jugar aunque fuera en ese pequeño cuartito.

"Gracias" dijo la rubia sonrojándose bastante lo que le dio un poco de risa a los chicos.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el piso, mientras que Izumi se sento en la cama del capitán.

"¿Alguna vez han pensado en lo que significa ser los mejores del mundo?" dijo el capitán sorprendiendo un poco a sus acompañantes "La FFI es un torneo donde participan los mejores jugadores del mundo. Y pensar que si podemos vencerlos entonces nosotros seremos los numero uno del mundo hace que no pueda quedarme quieto." Dijo Endou mientras fuera de la habitación algunos de los chicos lo escuchaban.

"Conocer los distintos tipos de soccer de todo el mundo y jugar contra jugadores de todas partes para al final decir que su futbol es el mejor del mundo. ¡Chicos, vamos a ganar el campeonato de Futbol Frontera Internacional!" dijo el portero levantando al final su dedo índice.

"¡Seremos los mejores del mundo!" dijeron Izumi, Kidou y Goenji imitando a su capitán. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los chicos que escuchaban la platica también entraron a la habitación.

"¡SEREMOS LOS MEJORES EN EL MUNDO!" dijeron todos inspirados por la confianza de su capitán.

El resto del día, los chicos comenzaron a entrenar de manera individual en sus habitaciones, mientras que Fudou, quien a juzgar por las paredes, el chico había estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo, trataba de dormir a pesar del ruido.

**En otro lugar del mundo…**

"Eso ha sido todo por hoy, así que descansen" dijo una voz masculina. El grupo de chicos se acerco a la banca donde Tsubaki les repartio toallas y bebidas a todos.

"Hey Ryou, ¿ya te enteraste? Mañana empiezan las preliminares de Asia con el juego de Inazuma Japan contra Big Waves" dijo un chico de cabellera gris.

"Me muero de curiosidad de ver que tan fuertes son tus amigos" agrego un chico rubio.

"Te sorprenderías de ver lo que son capaces de hacer" respondió Ryou con una sonrisa.

"Ryou, necesito hablar contigo" dijo un hombre alto y rubio acercándose al peliblanco. Ambos se separaron del grupo por un rato para después reunirse de nuevo con los chicos.

"¿Qué paso Ryou?" pregunto Tsubaki al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su primo.

"Mañana sere titular en el partido de practica" dijo el peliblanco aun bastante sorprendido.

"Al fin reconocen tu talento. Espero con ansias jugar contigo mañana" dijo un chico de pelo azul celeste.

"¡Muchas gracias, capitán!" dijo el peliblanco haciendo una reverencia. "_al fin veré los resultados de estos meses"_ pensó el chico mientras fijaba su mirada en una de las porterías.

* * *

_Tsubaki: ¡Que emocion! finalmente los chicos comenzaran su desafio._

_Ryou: Endou-kun, Minna... mucha suerte, espeero verlos en la cima del mundo algun dia._

_rubio misterioso: pero antes de eso, deberan procuparse por pasar las preeliminares al igual que nosotros con las preeliminares europeas._

_misterioso peliazul: En ese caso mejor concentrense en practicar, ¿no lo creen?_

_Ryou/rubio misterioso: H-hai *se marchan a practicar junto a su capitan.*_

_Tsubaki: buena suerte, Ryou-chan... en fin, mientras ellos entrenan yo me despido y les __recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. T__odos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	36. El primer paso Inazuma Japan vsBig Waves

_Hola a todos!_

_se que me tomo un poco de tiempo actualizar, pero finalmente les traigo el capitulo 36 lleno de futbol!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, ademas de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_para el aviso, invitamos a Hijikata-san a que nos acompañe!_

_Hijikata: ¡Que tal! es un placer estar aqui, y ahora el aviso es:_

___"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___yo: ¡bien hecho, Hijikata-san!_

**_Y sin mas preambulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 36 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Finalmente, el día del inicio de las preliminares había llegado y todos los equipos que participarían en esa eliminatoria se reunieron en el estadio Futbol Frontera. En ese momento el primer ministro Zaizen se acercó al estrado para dar un discurso inaugural.

Las chicas miraban desde una de las bancas cuando de repente el sonido de un celular les llamo la atención.

"Ah disculpen" dijo Tezuka sacando su celular de la bolsa "¿Rika? ¿Por qué me hablas si estás aquí arriba en las gradas?" dijo el peliverde.

"Solo quería preguntarte si ya viste a tu suegro" dijo Rika burlonamente. Las chicas y Megane solo veían como el rostro de Tezuka comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras que se podía escuchar a Toko gritando del otro lado de la línea, pero no entendían lo que pasaba.

Después de que termino el discurso del ministro, los demás equipos se marcharon mientras que Inazuma Japan y Big Waves se fueron a sus respectivas bancas para prepararse para el partido.

"Voy a anunciar a los once titulares" dijo el entrenador poniéndose frente a los chicos "Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Kiyama. Mediocampistas: Kidou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa. Defensas: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kogure. Y el portero y capitán para este partido será Endou" anuncio el entrenador. Los titulares se prepararon para entrar a la cancha mientras los demás se iban a sentar a la banca, aunque algunos no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea de estar en la banca.

Los 22 jugadores tomaron sus posiciones en el campo, y el árbitro dio el silbatazo inicial.

Goenji y Fubuki dan la patada de salida y de inmediato le dan el balón a Kidou para avanzar al ataque, pero en ese momento, 4 jugadores de Australia encerraron a Kidou para después intentar quitarle el balón al estratega, además de que por el acomodo de los contrincantes, Kidou no podía realizar ningún pase.

"Box-Lock Defense" dijo el capitán australiano bastante confiado. Al parecer esa era la táctica desconocida capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque que habían mencionado las chicas.

Kidou termino perdiendo el balón y Hijikata y Tsunami intentan recuperarlo pero terminan estrellándose, lo que permitió que uno de los delanteros de Big Waves recuperara el balón y avanzara fácilmente hacia la portería.

"Esto no habría pasado si hubiéramos podido practicar con nuestras posiciones" dijo Kidou mientras regresaba a toda a velocidad hacia su portería.

El jugador de Big Waves se acercó sin problemas y tiro a portería usando su "Megalodon". Endou hizo lo propio para detener el tiro con su "Puño de la Justicia" pero no fue rival para la técnica del delantero y el balón termino entrando en la portería.

"Apenas empezó el partido y ellos ya anotaron" dijo Izumi sorprendida.

"_Así que este es el poder de un equipo de nivel mundial. Veamos como enfrentas esto, Endou-kun_" se dijo Tezuka a sí mismo al ver al portero de Inazuma Japan, quien estaba de rodillas en el césped viendo el balón dentro de su portería.

"Esto es impresionante" dijo Endou haciendo que su equipo lo volteara a ver "Quiero conseguir una oportunidad de luchar contra estos rivales tan impresionantes. Minna, hay que ponernos al día con un punto" dijo el capitán dándole ánimos a sus compañeros.

El partido se reanudo y Goenji de inmediato fue al ataque pero el "Box-Lock Defense" de Australia se encargo de detenerlo. El pelicrema se esforzó por mantener el balón pero el capitán de Big Waves termino robándole el balón para así iniciar un contraataque. Hijikata y Kabeyama bloquear a uno de los delanteros, pero el capitán australiano lanzo el balón a otro de sus compañeros, quien tiro a portería pero Endou lo detuvo sin problemas.

El siguiente en atacar por parte de Inazuma Japan fue Fubuki, pero el también termino perdiendo el balón ante la táctica especial de Big Waves.

Australia no dejaba de robarles el balón a los chicos de Inazuma Japan y tirar a portería, pero por suerte Endou detenía todos los tiros, sin embargo los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse.

"¿Aun no lo entienden?" dijo el entrenador desde la banca "La llave de la caja... ¡está dentro de ustedes mismos!" agrego mientras señalaba su pecho con el pulgar.

Kidou dirigía el ataque mientras trataba de descifrar lo que el entrenador había querido decir, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la defensa australiana lo había vuelto a encerrar en su "Box-Lock Defense"

Kidou trato de mantener la posesión del balón esquivando los ataques de la defensa, hasta de repente pudo comprender lo que el entrenador quería decir y lo que había tratado de hacer al encerrarlos en sus habitaciones. El estratega de Raimon comenzó a esquivar con mayor facilidad el ataque de Big Waves, hasta que finalmente pudo romper su formación al hacerlos chocar entre si y después le dio un pase a Goenji.

Big Waves intento detener al pelicrema usando de nuevo su "Box-Lock Defense" pero el delantero burlo la táctica y le paso el balón a Fubuki. Mientras el peliplateado avanzaba hacia la portería, el entrenador le pidió a los chicos en la banca que comenzaran a calentar.

Fubuki se acercó lo suficiente y tiro a portería con su "Wolf Legend" pero el portero de Big Waves detuvo el disparo con su técnica "Great Barrier Reef". Goenji también intento anotar con su "Bakuretsu Storm" pero de nueva cuenta el portero lo detuvo con su técnica.

Robert, el entrenador de Big Waves, decidió hacer un par de cambios, sustituyendo a un defensa y a un centrocampista. El partido se reanudo y Midorikawa era el que conducía el balón en el ataque. El defensa recién entrado fue a encarar al peliverde, quien al ver que solo era uno el que lo marcaba se confió, pero el defensa uso su técnica "Gravestone" para robarle el balón al chico.

Big Waves inicio el contraataque y el encargado era el centrocampista recién ingresado. Kogure lo cubrió de inmediato, pero el chico uso su "Kangaroo Kick" para esquivar al pequeño.

El partido continuaba bastante reñido, y esta vez Kidou era el que conducía el esférico. Un par de defensas se barrieron para detenerlo, Kidou esquivo la primera barrida con un salto, sin embargo la segunda lo golpeo justo en el momento en el que iba cayendo.

"Oniichan/Kidou-kun" dijeron Haruna e Izumi bastante preocupadas al ver el golpe que recibió el estratega. En el campo, Kidou se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kazemaru, mientras que el estratega afirmaba que no se trataba de nada importante.

El partido se reanudo con un tiro libre, y Kazemaru le dio el balón a Kidou, pero el chico no pudo dar ni un paso a causa del dolor en su pierna, pero por suerte en ese momento termino el primer tiempo.

En cuanto sonó el silbato, Tezuka entro a la cancha y ayudo a Endou a llevar a Kidou a la banca, donde Aki comenzó a revisarle el pie.

"No podrá seguir jugando el resto del partido" dijo Aki una vez que termino de revisarlo.

"No, estoy bien con esto" dijo Kidou.

"Sé cómo te sientes, pero no te exijas demasiado, Kidou" dijo el capitán poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero,

"Kidou, te sacare del partido." dijo el entrenador Kudou. Los chicos se sorprendieron, menos Fudou quien sonrió ante la idea de sustituir a Kidou para la segunda mitad "Vamos a ir en el frente en la segunda mitad. Toramaru." Agrego Kudou, lo que le causó gran sorpresa al ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku.

"H-Hai! Espero poder jugar y cumplir con todas sus expectativas." Dijo Toramaru bastante nervioso.

"Tranquilo, seguro que lo harás bien" dijo Izumi tratando de animar al chico.

"Aquí están los pedidos para el segundo tiempo. Fubuki, ve a la mitad del campo y detén los ataques del oponente. Toramaru, asumirás la posición de Kidou-kun. Ayuda a llevar el balón al frente." Explico el entrenador.

"Está bien que asuma ese cargo tan importante" dijo el chico sorprendido.

"Tú puedes hacerlo" fue lo único que respondió el entrenador.

"Bueno, no lo tomes a la ligera. Estaremos ahí detrás de ti." dijo Tsunami mientras señalaba a todos los defensas y a Endou.

"Y Tsunami." dijo el entrenador Kudou sorprendiendo al pelirrosa.

"¿Vas a cambiarme a mí también?" pregunto Tsunami algo asustado.

"Tsunami, desobedeciste mis órdenes y saliste sin mi permiso" dijo el entrenador haciendo que Tsunami se quedaba sin palabras, mientras que Kogure solo se burlaba de él.

"¿Lo sabias?" fue lo único que Tsunami atino a decir.

"Tsunami, marca un gol. Con tu nueva técnica Hissatsu" dijo el entrenador sorprendiendo a casi todo el equipo, pero especialmente al surfista.

"Pero no está completa del todo." Dijo Tsunami.

"No está completa, ya que no la has imaginado en tu cabeza. Tu debes saber qué tipo de técnica Hissatsu necesitas para derrotarlos y la pista está en el campo." Dijo el hombre señalando hacia la cancha. "Cada persona tiene su propio escenario en alguna parte. ¡Ve! ¡Demuéstrales que es el océano!" Agrego el entrenador animando al pelirrosa.

Los jugadores volvieron a tomar sus posiciones en el campo y se preparaban para el inicio de la segunda mitad. Toramaru volteaba nervioso en todas direcciones, se podía notar que el chico no tenía experiencia en esa clase de competencias. Por su parte Tsunami trataba de comprender lo que el entrenador le había dicho antes de entrar, de una manera algo… peculiar.

"¡Tsunami! ¡Déjate de tonterías que ya va a empezar el partido!" grito Izumi al ver como Tsunami estaba pegando el oído en el césped. El pelirrosa se sorprendió y de inmediato se puso de pie. "Creo tu idiotez y la de Ryou se le ha contagiado" dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Tezuka.

"Con todo respeto… creo que fue culpa del entrenador por no ser especifico. El chico solo buscaba la pista en el campo que comento el entrenador" dijo Tezuka en su defensa, mientras que el entrenador solo volteo a verlo de reojo, pero el peliverde ni siquiera se inmuto e incluso sonrió de manera infantil.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y el saque fue para Big Waves. Jones y Reef intentaron esquivar a Toramaru con un pase de pared, pero el chico hábilmente recupero el balón dando un golpe con el talón, mientras que Goenji comenzó a correr al ver al pelinegro conducir el balón en el ataque.

"_Al jugar Toramaru cambio el flujo del juego. En este corto tiempo, ha descubierto los talentos de Toramaru y lo metió al juego en el mejor momento._" pensaba Kidou mientras observaba al entrenador.

Tsunami avanzaba por la cancha mirando por todos lados en el césped en busca de la pista que le ayudaría. Mientras tanto, Toramaru iba al ataque y cuando dos jugadores quisieron cubrirlo, el chico simplemente salto y le paso el balón a Goenji. El pelicrema de inmediato uso su "Bakuretsu Storm" pero el arquero de los Big Waves lo detuvo con mucha facilidad, pero eso ayudo a Tsunami a darse una idea para su nueva técnica. Inazuma Japan continuo con su ataque pero el portero siempre lo detenía con su "Great Barrier Reef" ayudando así a que Tsunami descifrara su técnica.

El portero de Big Waves despejo el balón pero Toramaru lo robo antes de que algún defensa lo tocara. En ese momento Tsunami se acercó y le pidió el balón al pequeño, quien de inmediato se lo paso. El pelirrosa intento usar su nueva técnica, la cual era muy parecida a su "Tsunami Boost", pero fue detenido por la técnica del portero rival.

En ese momento Big Waves comenzó el contraataque y Jones se acercó la portería, para después intentar anotar de nuevo con su "Megalodon". Endou simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la banca, pero después Endou uso su "Puño de la Justicia" recién evolucionado y logro detener desviar el tiro.

Tsunami atrapo el rebote y de inmediato uso su nueva técnica ya completa, la cual Megane bautizo como "The Typhoon", y logro empatar finalmente el partido.

"¡Así se hace Tsunami!" dijo Izumi desde la banca celebrando el gol del pelirrosa.

"¡Le mostraste el verdadero poder del mar!" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa.

"Entrenador Kudou" Dijo Kidou terminando con el festejo de los chicos. "Hemos sido capaces de luchar de manera uniforme contra Australia debido a sus órdenes. Usted no es el tipo de entrenador que hace que hace un equipo inútil. ¿Qué paso en Sakurazaki?" preguntó el castaño quien se apoyaba en un poste de la banca.

"No es algo de tu incumbencia" respondió Kudou mientras se alejaba de la banca.

"Hace 10 años, Sakurazaki era uno de los favoritos del Torneo Futbol Frontera de ese año, pero antes de la final tuvieron una pelea con el contrincante y causaron un prejuicio." Dijo el entrenador Hibiki apareciendo en la banca para explicar la historia del entrenador.

"El equipo más fuerte, entonces fue…" dijo Kidou dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Así es, es probable que Kageyama esté detrás de esto. Cuando el accidente se dio a conocer, el club de futbol fue suspendido de manera indefinida y Kudou se hizo responsable del incidente y fue suspendido. Ahora, después de 10 años, la suspensión fue levantada y le pidieron el puesto de entrenador" termino de explicar el entrenador Hibiki. Kidou solo apreto los puños al escuchar el nombre de Kageyama, meintras que Izumi lo miro algo preocupada.

Mientras tanto, El entrenador Robert hizo otro cambio, para que así, el nuevo jugador bloqueara a Tsunami en todo momento, pero el pelirrosa logro desmarcarse.

Toramaru le dio el balón al surfista, pero 4 jugadores de Big Waves se encargaron de marcar al chico de Okinawa, por lo que no le quedo más opción que pasarle el balón a Kabeyama.

El chico de primer año trato de darle un pase, pero todos los jugadores cerca de él estaban fuertemente marcados por lo que solo le quedo avanzar por su cuenta. Jones intento derribarlo, pero el entrenador le dio ánimos al chico para que continuara avanzando hasta que logro pasarle el balón a Toramaru. El pelinegro se acercó a la portería y fingió el tirar para atraer la atención de los defensas. Una vez que el chico esquivo a los defensas, le paso el balón a Goenji, quien uso una nueva técnica para anotar el gol de la victoria segundos antes del final. Megane llamo a esa técnica "Bakuretsu Screw". Los chicos se pusieron a celebrar en el campo al escuchar el silbatazo final, mientras que en la banca Kidou solo miraba al entrenador apoyándose de Haruna, ahora ya había comprendido al entrenador y su forma de hacer las cosas. Mientras que Aki, Izumi y Tezuka estaban celebrando.

_**Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar del mundo…**_

"Ryou, quiero que para el segundo tiempo subas a la delantera para que los apoyes con la ofensiva. Hay que remontar esto lo más pronto posible y asegurar la victoria" Dijo el entrenador volteando al ver el marcador, que indicaba que su equipo iba perdiendo 1-0

"Hai" dijo Ryou mientras daba un último trago de agua antes de entrar al campo.

Los chicos se animaron y se fueron al campo poco a poco.

"Ryou, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" dijo el entrenador poniendo la mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el peliblanco algo sorprendido por la sonrisa en el rostro del entrenador. La chica simplemente le acerco una computadora y le mostro lo que estaba viendo.

"Acaban de actualizar los resultados de las preliminares de Asia" dijo el entrenador señalando hacia la parte donde estaban los escudos de Inazuma Japan y Big Waves. El rostro del peliblanco se ilumino al ver que sus amigos habían ganado 2-1.

"Creo que ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mejor" dijo el peliblanco para después ingresar al campo junto a sus demás compañeros.

El segundo tiempo del partido de Ryou comenzó y su equipo fue el encargado de dar el saque inicial. Uno de los delanteros, de inmediato le paso el balón a Ryou quien estaba justo al centro de todo el equipo. El chico miro a la banca y solo vio al entrenador asentir con la cabeza, mientras que Tsubaki levantaba el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación.

"Es hora de empezar" dijo el peliblanco mientras que hizo una señal con la mano y los demás comenzaron a avanzar.

Ryou le pasaba al balón a sus compañeros mientras todos se movían en un patrón circular mientras se acercaban a la portería rival.

"¡Ryou!" dijo un chico peliazul mientras le daba el balón al peliblanco, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"¡Demon Lance Kai!" dijo el peliblanco mientras realizaba su técnica y anotaba el primer gol.

"¿Qué fue eso? Eso no estaba en nuestra información" dijo un chico de uniforme verde al ver que les había empatado

"Eso solo fue una muestra de nuestro poder" dijo Ryou parándose junto a ese chico.

El partido continuo, y Ryou de nuevo inicio el ataque de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez le robaron el balón a uno de sus compañeros.

"_Aún falta mucho para poder completarla, sin embargo ha avanzado mucho._" Dijo Tsubaki, quien estaba en primera fila en las gradas, al ver al peliblanco regresando para recuperar el balón.

Ryou rápidamente alcanzo al defensa y e intento arrebatarle el balón con una fuerte barrida pero no lo logro.

"_Este nivel es increíble._" Pensó Ryou mientras veía como lo esquivaban con un salto. "_Pero no me puedo dar por vencido, no mientras ellos están peleando para llegar a la cima._" En ese momento, Ryou levanto la cabeza y logro quitarle el balón, aunque se llevó un fuerte golpe que le hizo una cortada en la frente.

"¡Ryou-chan!" grito Tsubaki bastante preocupada al ver como la frente de su primo comenzaba a sangrar, sin embargo eso no detuvo al peliblanco quien seguía corriendo hacia la portería rival.

"¡No te dejaremos pasar!" dijo el capitán del equipo rival mientras él y otros 2 rodeaban al peliblanco e intentaban quitarle el balón.

"_Rayos, creo que fue mala idea correr así. Solo veo rojo con mi ojo izquierdo._" Se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco al sentir como le entraba algo de sangre al ojo por lo que tuvo que cerrarlo. Los chicos del equipo rival lo vieron como una oportunidad y atacaron los 3 al mismo tiempo. "Cierro el ojo y me atacan por ese lado, ¡Que predecibles son!" dijo el peliblanco bastante confiado para después esquivar a los 3 defensas fácilmente.

"¡Stephan, Julian!" dijo el peliblanco cargando el balón con un relámpago azul y después lanzándolo hacia sus 2 compañeros, quienes patearon el balón al mismo tiempo en dirección a la portería. El balón se movía de una manera algo irregular pero termino entrando a la portería poniendo el marcador 2-1.

El partido continúo un poco más y justo antes del final, Julian anoto otro gol, dejando al final un marcador de 3-1.

Los chicos se reunieron en la banca para celebrar su victoria, mientras que Ryou se removía el pequeño parche que le habían puesto para evitar el sangrado y se remojaba la cara, pero justo en ese momento Tsubaki bajo a la cancha y le dio una fuerte bofetada su primo dejando a todos sin palabras.

"Tsuki-neechan" dijo el peliblanco mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

"¡Baka! No vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado" dijo la pelinegro quien se veía bastante preocupada, e incluso sus ojos parecían querer soltar algunas lágrimas.

"Kawaii… es decir, ¡Gomen, Tsuki-neechan!" dijo Ryou haciendo una reverencia. Tsubaki solo lo miro, y después sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del peliblanco.

"Solo promete no volver a hacer ninguna idiotez así, o de lo contrario no estarás en buenas condiciones para volver a ver a los chicos." Dijo Tsubaki mientras que Ryou solo asintió. Después de esta escena, ambos se reunieron con el resto del equipo y continuaron con el festejo.

Ahora ambos equipos estaban un paso más cerca de la FFI y estaban más que ansiosos de continuar con su camino hasta llegar a la cima.

* * *

_Endou: ¡Ganamos!_

_Goenji: Este ha sido nuestro primer paso en el desafio al mundo._

_Kidou: Si seguimos asi, sin duda llegaremos a la cima del mundo._

_Tezuka: Lastima que Ryou se esta perdiendo todo esto._

_Izumi: Pero sera divertido ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando nos vea en la cima del mundo._

_Entrenador Kudou: Aun les falta mucho antes de poder empezar a pensar en llegar a la cima. Pronto anunciaran nuestro siguiente oponente asi que es hora de entrenar_

_Todos: ¡Hai!_

_Aki: mientras los chicos entrenan, nosotras nos despediremos._

_Haruna: les __recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. _

_Izumi: T__odos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. _

_Tezuka: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	37. El secreto de un amigo

_Hola a todos!_

_Desde la tierra del tequila, les traigo el capítulo 37 para todos ustedes._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso, invitamos a Toramaru-kun al escenario_

_Toramaru: ¿E-e-está bien que yo haga esto?_

_Izumi: Tranquilo, sé que lo harás bien._

_Toramaru: A-arigatou, Izumi-san... b-bueno el aviso de hoy..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Izumi: ¡Excelente trabajo, Toramaru-kun!_

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 37 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba y los chicos ya estaban entrenando para su siguiente partido, ya que después de lo mucho que les costó vencer a Australia, no querían confiarse y estar listos para su próximo enfrentamiento.

Toramaru llevaba el balón al ataque, mientras que Tsunami y Hijikata se acercaban a él para marcarlo. El pequeño los esquivo dándole un pase a Goenji, quien hizo un tiro directo al ángulo pero Endou lo detuvo sin problemas.

Los chicos iban a continuar, pero se detuvieron al ver que el entrenador se acercaba a la cancha. Una vez que estuvo en la banca, el hombre les pidió a todos que se reunieran en el comedor.

"Nuestro siguiente partido en las preliminares se ha decidido. Nuestro oponente será el equipo nacional de Qatar, Desert Lion" dijo el entrenador una vez que todo el equipo estuvo reunido.

"¿Qué clase de equipo es?" preguntó Kabeyama.

"Es un equipo que se caracteriza por su gran resistencia y su fuerza física, así que con el fin de luchar contra ellos, tendrán que fortalecer su fuerza física básica así como sus capacidades físicas. Trabajaran esos dos puntos hasta el día del partido" Explico el entrenador para después marcharse.

"Pues, llegamos a un acuerdo bastante rápido, pero… ¿cómo vamos a entrenar?" dijo Endou.

"No hay otro camino. Vamos a correr, correr y seguir corriendo hasta fortalecer nuestros músculos" dijo Tsunami de inmediato

"Suena muy simple, pero seguro que puede funcionar" dijo Kidou.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo que irme" dijo Toramaru mientras se colgaba su mochila en el hombro y se retiraba del campamento dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

"Todos parecen estar muy interesados en Toramaru-kun" dijo Aki,

"Si no hacemos algo, esto podría afectar la moral del equipo. Creo que hare una investigación al respecto" dijo Megane mientras al final se disfrazaba de detective.

"¡Entiendo, solo déjenlo en mis manos!" dijo Haruna de repente y tomando de las manos a Aki.

"¿De dónde sacaste el bigote?" pregunto Tezuka con una gota en la cabeza al ver el disfraz de la peliazul.

"Siempre hay que está preparada" respondió Haruna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Capitán, vamos a investigar más acerca de Toramaru-kun. Si encontramos algo de inmediato se lo hare saber" dijo la peliazul volteando a ver a su capitán, quien no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. "Vamos senpai" agrego la peliazul mientras arrastraba con ella a Aki y Tezuka.

"¿Por qué yo también?" dijo Tezuka mientras lo arrastraban.

"¿Tezuka-san, no pensaras dejar que un par de chicas hagan esto solas verdad?" dijo Haruna con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro mientras que Tezuka solo dio un gran suspiro.

"De acuerdo" dijo pesadamente el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de la peliazul. "_Se te están empezando a acumular los favores, baka Ryou_" pensó el peliverde mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca y volteaba al cielo.

Los chicos comenzaron su entrenamiento, el cual consistía en correr alrededor de la cancha bajo el sol ardiente. Unos cuantos minutos después Endou se detuvo para indicar que se había terminado su práctica. Cuando el capitán volteo, pudo ver como solo él, Goenji y Kidou estaban aun de pie, mientras que los demás estaban recostados en el suelo a excepción de Midorikawa quien no quiso detenerse.

Cuando la práctica termino, Endou se puso el buso y salió de la escuela.

"Endou-kun" dijo Aki al ver al capitán.

"Ya descubrimos a donde va Toramaru todas las tardes" agrego Tezuka. Cuando Endou volteo a ver al peliverde no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que ahora era él quien traía puesto el bigote falso.

"Ya veo, entonces vamos" dijo Endou. Pero antes de partir el trio escucho a alguien conocido

"¿Puedo ir yo también?" pregunto Goenji apareciendo detrás de Endou. "A mí también me interesa Toramaru" dijo el pelos parados.

"Bien, entonces vayamos todos." Dijo Endou con su ánimo de siempre mientras los demás le seguían.

En el camino, Aki les explico que el chico siempre iba a un restaurante, pero aun no sabían porque. Continuando el camino, los chicos se encontraron con Fuyuka, a quien le explicaron que estaban tratando de saber más acerca de Toramaru.

"Hey, ustedes chicas lindas. No vayan por ahí con esos perdedores y vengan con nosotros a dar un paseo." Dijo un chico de pelo rosa mientras bajaba de su bicicleta y acercándose a las chicas.

"Endou-kun, si algo malo sucede antes del partido…" le susurro Aki al capitán.

"Lo sé" dijo Endou mientras trataba de alejarse del pelirrosa. "Tenemos algo de prisa. Vámonos chicos" dijo mientras los demás lo seguían.

"Simplemente pasen un rato con nosotros" dijo aquel chico mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Fuyuka e intento hacer lo mismo con Aki, pero ella se alcanzó a zafar.

"¡Suéltala!" dijo Tezuka de inmediato mientras sujetaba el cuello de la playera de aquel chico lo que provoco que sus 3 acompañantes se pusieran en guardia por cualquier cosa.

"Tezuka-kun" dijo Aki preocupada al ver el rostro del peliverde.

"Podrías meterte en problemas" dijo el chico misterioso con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Parece que me importa? A diferencia de ellos yo puedo hacer lo que quiera" respondió el peliverde igual de confiado "No lo diré otra vez, ¡Suéltala ahora!" agrego Tezuka mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

"Si no quieres salir herido, es mejor que des la vuelta" dijo el misterioso pelirrosa bastante serio. Tezuka solo sonrió y apretó el puño pero algo de repente lo detuvo.

"¿Salir herido? Eso me gustaría verlo" dijo una voz conocida. Cuando los chicos voltearon pudieron ver a Tobitaka, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero Tezuka aprovecho ese momento para darle un manotazo al misterioso pelirrosa y hacer que soltara a Fuyuka. La pelimorada se puso junto a Aki y Tezuka se paró frente a las chicas

"Tobitaka-san" dijo el pelirrosa bastante sorprendido.

"¿Has olvidado la regla número uno de nuestro equipo?" dijo Tobitaka sorprendiendo más al pelirrosa y sus tres acompañantes.

"Hey, hey, hey, tú ya no eres nuestro líder, Tobitaka-san" dijo el pelirrosa

"Porque tú eres el nuevo líder, Karasu. Explícame eso" dijo Tobitaka bastante serio "¿Qué paso con Suzume?" añadió el pelimorado.

"¿Suzume? Ah, él se estaba convirtiendo en tu sucesor, así que lo echaron… después de vapulearle" dijo Karasu, lo que molesto bastante a Tobitaka. De repente, Karasu casqueo los dedos para que los 3 chicos que venían con é atacaran al pelimorado. Los 3 dudaron al principio pero terminaron atacando al chico.

"¡Bastardo! Tres contra uno no es justo" dijo Tezuka quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el pelirrosa de no ser porque se detuvo al ver como Tobitaka derribo a los tres chicos con solo un movimiento de pierna.

"Que inútiles" dijo Karasu tronándose los dedos, preparándose para golpear a Tobitaka, pero en ese momento Endou se paró entre los 2.

"Tobitaka es un compañero de equipo importante para nosotros. Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpéame a mi" dijo Endou sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"Capitán…" trato de replicar Tobitaka pero Endou lo interrumpió.

"Tú también, Tobitaka. Si tanto quieres pelear, puedes desquitarte conmigo luego" dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a su compañero.

Karuso simplemente bufo fastidiado y prefirió marcharse de dejando atrás a sus acompañantes.

Una vez que el pelirrosa se marchó, Tobitaka se acercó a los chicos que lo habían atacado para disculparse con ellos y saber ¿porque actuaban de esa manera? El trio le dijo que no tenían mucha opción, ya que Karasu le hacía daño a cualquiera que lo contradijera. El trio también le pidió que regresara con ellos, pero Tobitaka dijo que eso ya no era su asunto, por lo que no les quedo más opción que retirarse con la mirada baja.

"Por favor, disculpen lo que mis viejos amigos les hicieron." Dijo Tobitaka cortésmente.

"Me hubieras dejado darle una paliza" dijo Tezuka quien aún se veía bastante molesto. El chico volteo de reojo a ver el rostro de las chicas y solo suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse "Gomen. Pero sería bueno saber un poco más de lo que está pasando" agrego el peliverde, mientras al final volteaba a ver a Tobitaka.

"Tezuka tiene razón. Explícanos que está pasando, Tobitaka" se apresuró a decir Endou.

"Lo siento capitán, pero prefiero no hablar del pasado" dijo el pelimorado con la mirada baja. Endou simplemente comprendió lo que quería decir y dejo que el chico se marchara.

"Tal vez no deberíamos meter las narices en los asuntos de Toramaru tampoco" dijo Endou una vez que Tobitaka se marchó.

"Endou, como compañero de equipo quiero saber más acerca de Toramaru. Superar los tiempos difíciles y dolorosos juntos es lo que hace un compañero de equipo" dijo Goenji repentinamente "Tú fuiste quien me enseño eso" dijo con una sonrisa el pelicrema.

"Bien. Entonces, vamos" dijo Endou recuperando su ánimo de siempre.

"De verdad que tú eres muy fácil de convencer" dijo Tezuka de manera bromista, a lo que Endou respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha y esta vez Fuyuka los acompañaba. Endou y Goenji iban platicando hasta adelante, Aki y Fuyuka iban haciendo lo mismo y Tezuka iba por su cuenta hasta atrás del grupo.

"Gracias, Tezuka-san" dijo tímidamente Fuyuka, mientras se ponía al lado del peliverde.

"No fue nada, además ese tipo se lo merecía" dijo Tezuka sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y poniéndolas en su nuca.

"Pero eso fue demasiado arriesgado" dijo la pelilila algo preocupada.

"Te acostumbras después de un tiempo" dijo Aki con una sonrisa mientras que Tezuka solo rio nerviosamente, lo que provoco que Fuyuka también riera un poco.

Después de la caminata, los chicos finalmente se encontraron con Haruna, quien por alguna razón estaba acompañada por Izumi, y ambas chicas los acompañaron hasta el lugar que querían visitar.

"¿Toranoya?" pregunto Endou sorprendido.

"¿Toramaru entro aquí?" pregunto Goenji igual de sorprendido

"Si, lo vi entrar con mis propios ojos" dijo Haruna.

"¿Segura que las traías puestas?" pregunto Tezuka mientras señalaba las gafas de Otonashi, a lo que Haruna respondió haciendo un puchero.

"Tezuka-kun" dijeron Aki e Izumi a manera de regaño mientras cada una pellizcaba una de las mejillas del peliverde.

"Gomen, gomen" dijo el peliverde para que le soltaran.

"¿Están buscando algo?" dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de los chicos lo que provoco que Aki soltara a Tezuka finalmente, pero Izumi siguió sin soltarlo.

"Estamos en el mismo equipo que Toramaru, y..." respondió el capitán algo nervioso.

"¿Toramaru-kun?" pregunto la chica.

"¿Que es todo ese ruido aquí, Nonomi-neechan? Estoy a punto de a hacer las entregas..." dijo el pequeño delantero mientras salía del restaurant, pero se quedó mudo al ver ahí a todos sus compañeros "Capitán... Goenji-san..." fue lo único que atino decir Toramaru.

El chico se fue a realizar las entregas como lo había planeado, mientras que los demás decidieron pasar al restaurant. Ahí conocieron a la Madre de Toramaru-kun, quien les explico que el chico se ausentaba de las prácticas, ya que él era quien se encargaba de todos los deberes del restaurant, desde comprar la comida, hasta prepararla y entregarla a las casas, además de que también les ayudaba su vecina, Nonomi-chan.

"Ya llegue" se escuchó que dijo Toramaru, quien dejo la caja de las entregas cerca de la entrada. "Tú no deberías estar aquí abajo mamá. ¡Vete a acostar! La tienda todavía no esta tan ocupada" dijo el pequeño pelinegro al ver a su madre platicando con los chicos. La señora solo se disculpó mientras que los demás veían la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¡Toramaru!" dijo Endou bruscamente, lo que asusto al chico e hizo que se volteara bruscamente.

"H-Hai" tartamudeo el pequeño.

"¡No me asustes Endou!" dijo repentinamente Izumi, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al capitán.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste acerca de algo tan importante?" dijo Endou con autoridad, pero sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. Toramaru trato de explicarlo, pero Endou salió corriendo por una caja de entregas "Esto debe ser entregado, ¿verdad? ¡Yo lo hare!" dijo el castaño mientras salía del restaurant, pero de repente asomo su cabeza por la puerta "Esto, eh... ¿Dónde debo entregarlo?" dijo el capitán.

"Baka" fue lo único que dijo Izumi mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano mientras que Tezuka comenzó a reírse de manera infantil.

"¿Vamos?" dijo Goenji.

"Yo también voy" dijo Tezuka mientras limpiaba una lagrima que le había salido de la risa.

"Senpai, vamos a ayudar también" dijo Haruna muy emocionada, mientras que las otras chicas aceptaron la idea.

Las chicas decidieron abrir el restaurante. Nonomi, Haruna, Aki y Fuyuka atenderían las mesas, Endou, Goenji y Tezuka se fueron a repartir los pedidos e Izumi ayudaría a Toramaru en la cocina.

"Ne Izumi-san, ¿el capitán siempre es así?" pregunto Toramaru, a lo que Izumi solo asintió.

"Endou siempre hace todo por ayudar a sus amigos" explico la rubia. "Por cierto Toramaru-kun, tus platillos son bastante deliciosos." Agrego Izumi. Toramaru solo se sonrojo

"Por cierto, solo dime Izumi" dijo la rubia poniendo una tierna sonrisa, lo que hizo que Toramaru se sonrojara más.

El día termino y ya entrada la noche, todos regresaron a sus casas. Goenji se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía lo que pasaba con Toramaru, pero aun quería saber porque el chico prefería pasar el balón en lugar de tirar.

Mientras que Tezuka decidió hacer una parada por su cuenta en RaiRaiKen.

"¿Entrenador Kudou?" dijo Tezuka ver ahí al pelimorado.

"Que sorpresa verte por aquí" dijo el entrenador Hibiki al escuchar a Tezuka.

"Es que se me antojo un poco de ramen" dijo el peliverde, por lo que Hibiki se puso a cocinar.

"Hibiki-san me conto lo que paso en la tarde" dijo el entrenador sorprendiendo un poco a Tezuka. "Gracias" dijo el entrenador sin perder su seriedad.

"Eso está de más" dijo el peliverde mientras tomaba el plato que le había servido Hibiki. "Después de todo se trataba de mis compañeros" agrego el chico para después empezar a comerse su ramen.

"Aun así, eso pudo haber terminado muy mal" dijo el entrenador Hibiki.

"Entrenador, hace 3 meses me arriesgue a no poder jugar soccer para proteger a mis amigos. Perderme unos cuantos partidos más o un torneo internacional no es nada" respondió el chico con una sonrisa y continúo comiendo.

**_Mientras tanto, en el desconocido país extranjero donde se supone que esta Ryou…_**

"Hey Ryou, mañana es el partido de Inazuma Japan vs Desert Lion." Dijo Tsubaki mientras se acercaba al peliblanco.

"¿No fue muy pronto?" pregunto sorprendido el mencionado.

"A diferencia de nuestra eliminatoria, las eliminatorias de Asia se realizan con menor margen de tiempo porque son menos equipos los que se consideran para participar." dijo Tsubaki.

"Ya veo" dijo Ryou sorprendido. "Entonces después de Desert Lion, ¿Qué sigue?" agrego el chico.

"si Inazuma Japan gana, tendrá que jugar un partido más, y el ganador de ese juego será el representante de Asia." Explico Tsubaki.

"¿Y con nosotros?" preguntó Ryou. Tsubaki solo tomo aire para responder a la pregunta.

"En el caso de nuestra eliminatoria se maneja como una liga, y los primeros 5 equipos serán los afortunados para pasar" dijo el entrenador apareciendo detrás de Tsubaki, lo que sorprendió a la pelinegro.

"Ahora me queda todo claro" dijo Ryou de una manera infantil.

"Por cierto Ryou" dijo el entrenador bastante serio mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos azules de Ryou. "El último partido ha sido programado. Nuestro rival será Portugal, y como sabes ellos están empatados con nosotros en el 5to lugar, así que el ganador de ese encuentro será quien pase al FFI" explico el entrenador "Espero que no hayas olvidado el trato" agrego al final el hombre.

"Lo se… solo espero que usted cumpla parte del trato" respondió cambiando su expresión a una igual de seria ala del entrenador y después se alejó dejando a Tsubaki y al entrenador solos.

* * *

_Izumi: ¿en serio paso eso?_

_Fuyuka: H-hai, pero Tezuka-san nos ayudó._

_Tezuka: no fue mucho, solo hice lo que creí correcto._

_Aki: pero aun así fue muy arriesgado._

_Tezuka: mejor preocúpense por su partido de mañana._

_Kidou: Tezuka tiene razón, mañana jugamos contra un oponente muy difícil._

_Endou: ¡vamos a entrenar!_

_Todos: ¡Hai!_

_Tezuka: bueno, en lo que ellos entrenan yo me despido y les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	38. Un caluroso encuentro: IJ vsDesert Lion

_Hola a todos!_

_Hoy les dejo el __capitulo 38, recien salido del horno y para evitar dormirme en la clase._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Sora-chan_

_Sora: Ohayo! para hoy el anuncio dice... lo mismo de siempre -.-_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muy bien Sora-chan. muchas gracias!_

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 38 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Sol brillante y ni una sola nube en el cielo, la clase de clima que te animan a jugar un poco de soccer,, y precisamente eso era lo que iba a pasar hoy, ya que era el día del partido entre Inazuma Japan y Desert Lion.

Los chicos ya estaban más que listos para su partido, esperando en la entrada el estadio a que llegara la hora, cuando en ese momento llego Nonomi cargando una pesada caja, por lo que Tezuka se acercó a ayudarla.

"Vaya, que caballeroso" dijo Izumi a modo de broma.

"Esto demuestra que Ryou es una mala influencia" respondió Tezuka tranquilamente.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Kogure interrumpiendo al dúo.

"Es la vecina de Toramaru-kun" respondió Aki con una sonrisa.

"Ella es realmente bonita" dijo Kabeyama.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Nonomi-neechan?" preguntó Toramaru algo sonrojado.

"Es un partido importante, ¿no? Así que prepare cajas de almuerzo para todos" dijo Nonomi. Los chicos se alegraron, especialmente Kabeyama, quien miraba los almuerzos con corazones en los ojos.

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte" dijo Tezuka.

"A cierto, también prepare uno para ti como agradecimiento por lo de ayer" dijo la castaña dándole uno de los almuerzos al peliverde, quien simplemente sonrió y acepto la caja mientras los demás los miraban tratando de entender a lo que se refería la chicha con "lo de ayer".

La hora del partido finalmente llego y los chicos ya estaban más que listos en la banca. El entrenador uso la misma alineación que en el partido anterior, por lo que Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Fudou, Kurimatsu y Toramaru se quedarían en la banca.

El árbitro dio por iniciado el partido, e Inazuma Japan dio el saque de salida. Hiroto avanzaba con el balón rápidamente. Uno de los delanteros intento arrebatarle el balón con una barrida pero el pelirrojo la libro fácilmente y después le dio un pase a Kidou.

Otro jugador intento derribar al estratega pero Kidou lo derriba primero y le da el balón a Goenji quien pasa el balón a Fubuki cuando un par de defensas intentaron bloquearlo.

El peliplateado uso su "Wolf Legend" mientras que Bjorn, el capitán de Qatar, uso su cuerpo para detener el tiro pero sin resultados. El tiro estuvo a nada de entrar pero el portero alcanzo a sacar el balón de un puñetazo.

Kazemaru se encargó de poner el balón en la esquina y se preparó para cobrar el tiro de esquina. El peliazul pateo el balón mandándolo muy alto, pero de repente el balón hizo un giro en el aire y entro directo a la portería.

"Un tiro que hace un gran arco y cae en picada en la portería. Voy a llamarlo..." dijo Megane mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

"Banana Shoot" soltó Fuyuka de repente haciendo que el chico se cayera de la banca, mientras que Haruna felicito a la pelilila por el nombre.

"¿Por qué le diste un nombre? ¡Ese es mi trabajo!" dijo Megane con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Creo que ya sé quién será el que le ponga el nombre a mis técnicas" dijo Tezuka lo que hizo que Megane solo se quedara de piedra.

Desert Lion intento contraatacar pero Midorikawa los detuvo fácilmente. El peliverde fue bloqueado por dos defensas de Qatar y lanzo el balón hacia Fubuki. Bjorn fue directo a bloquear al peliplateado pero este dejo pasar el balón para que lo recibiera Hiroto, quien luego uso su "Ryuusei Blade" para anotar el segundo gol de Japón. El primer tiempo continuo por un poco más de tiempo, pero al final ambos equipos manteniendo el marcador 2-0 a favor de los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"¡Excelente juego chicos! A ese ritmo sin duda ganaran este partido." Dijo Izumi bastante animada mientras y ayudaba a repartir botellas y toallas.

"Chicos, mantengamos el ritmo en el segundo tiempo" dijo Endou igual o más animado, sin embargo los chicos respiraban pesadamente.

"_Esto no luce muy bien_" pensó Tezuka al ver a todos tan cansados, mientras que en la banca de Qatar, el capitán y la entrenadora miraban confiados a la banca de Inazuma Japan.

Ambos equipos entraron a la chancha listos para el segundo tiempo, y esta vez Qatar jugaría con una línea ofensiva de tres delanteros.

"Los chicos se veían algo cansados, ¿no hubiera sido mejor realizar algún cambio?" dijo Izumi.

"Tal vez, pero también podría ser contraproducente así que hay que pensarlo bien para hacer un cambio" respondió Tezuka ganándole la palabra a Megane.

Mientras tanto en el campo Desert Lion dio el saque de salida, y rápidamente avanzaron al ataque. Kidou y Midorikawa se acercaron a detenerlo pero el delantero los quito de su camino golpeándolos con su cuerpo. Los siguientes en intentarlo fueron Hijikata y Kogure, pero el chico los burlo con mucha facilidad, incluso Kabeyama no pudo detenerlo, por lo que el delantero de Desert Lion termino tirando desde el área de penalti, pero por suerte Endou lo detuvo usando su "Puño de la Justicia", Kazemaru recupera el balón pero lo saca de la cancha. En ese momento los chicos solo escucharon como alguien cayo, y ese alguien resulto ser Midorikawa.

"Cambio de jugadores" dijo el entrenador, mientras que Tezuka entraba al campo para ayudar al peliverde, quien estaba rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo.

"Parece que estoy pagando el precio por no descansar durante los entrenamientos" dijo el peliverde con dificultad cuando Kidou le pregunto qué pasaba. "Lamento haberlos arrastrado conmigo" se disculpó Ryuuji agachando la cabeza. Tezuka simplemente ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie y lo llevo hasta la banca, mientras que Kurimatsu ingresaba al terreno de juego. Qatar tiene un saque de banda a su favor al reiniciar el juego, pero Kurimatsu rápidamente lo recupera y empieza a avanzar a la portería de Qatar para intentar anotar otro gol, pero Hiroto y Fubuki seguían con dificultad al chico, mientras que Endou noto que la mayoría del equipo estaba bastante cansado a pesar de que apenas había iniciado el segundo tiempo.

"Han caído en la trampa. Chicos, hora de la caza" dijo Bjorn bastante confiado para después robarle el balón al dientón.

El capitán de Qatar avanzo un poco con el balón y después se lo paso a Zach. Hiroto intento marcarlo, pero el delantero de Qatar le dio un golpe con el hombro para quitárselo de encima y después hizo un centro, que Madiji remató de cabeza. Tsunami lo intento detener pero el pelirrosa no tenía la fuerza suficiente, Endou intento ayudarle pero Madiji termino anotando, lanzando a Endou y a Tsunami al suelo en el proceso.

Los jugadores Qatar explican que gracias a su entrenamiento en el desierto, ellos gran fuerza y resistencia casi infinita.

"_Jugar con tanto fuerza desde el primer tiempo, solo para reducir la resistencia del equipo, vaya plan_" pensó Tezuka al escuchar la explicación, pero al ver que ni Hiroto ni Tsunami se ponían de pie, tuvo que volver a entrar a ayudar a sus compañeros.

El entrenador hizo dos cambios más, y Tachimukai entraría como centrocampista y Tobitaka como defensa.

El partido se reanuda y Fubuki avanza con el balón con bastante dificultad. Zach hace una barrida y aunque Fubuki trato de esquivarla con un salto, el jugador de Qatar logro robarle el balón, haciendo que el peliplateado cayera al césped. Kidou recupera el balón mientras que Goenji le dice que siga jugando. El peliplateado le pide a Kidou que le pase el balón, quien de inmediato le hace caso. Una vez que Fubuki recibe el balón intenta anotar con su "Wolf Legend", pero el portero muestra su "Storm Raider" deteniendo el tiro.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó el portero en tono arrogante.

"No puede ser" dijo Fubuki con dificultad para después desmayarse.

"¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera jugar" dijo Tezuka bastante molesto mientras daba un golpe a uno de los postes de la banca.

"Parece que ya están llegando a sus límites, pero hay que reconocer que lo hizo bastante bien en estas temperaturas" dijo el capitán de Qatar enfadando a Endou.

"Nosotros seremos los ganadores" dijo Zach bastante confiado.

"Solo hay que ver ¿cuánto tiempo más podrán soportar nuestro ataque con su estilo de juego?" agrego Bjorn.

"Cambio de jugadores" dijo de nuevo el entrenador anuncio el entrenador mientras que Fudou solo sonrió creyendo que por fin seria su turno. "Utsunomiya Toramaru" agrego el entrenador dejando a Fudou sin palabras.

"¡Hai!" dijo el chico algo nervioso mientras comenzaba a calentar. Tezuka entro de nuevo al campo y esta vez ayudo a sacar a Fubuki.

"Buena suerte, Toramaru-kun" dijo Izumi poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

"Arigatou" dijo algo sonrojado. En ese momento llego Tezuka junto a Fubuki, quien choco su mano con Toramaru antes de que entrara al campo.

El partido se reanudo después del cambio y Qatar iba al ataque. Zach hace un pase a Bjorn cuando vio que Kidou intentaría marcarlo, pero Toramaru intercepto el balón y avanzo a la portería rival burlando a sus rivales con mucha facilidad, sin embargo cuando llego a la portería el pequeño se asustó y le paso el balón a Goenji, pero antes de que este pudiera atraparlo un defensa lo intercepto y dio un pase a un delantero.

Kabeyama y Kogure intentan detenerlo pero les costó mucho trabajo seguirle el paso, pero por suerte Tachimukai alcanzo a detenerlo con una barrida.

"Vaya montón de inútiles, las cosas serían distintas si yo estuviera en el campo" dijo Fudou desde la banca lo que molesto a los demás.

"Y aun así, ellos si juegan y tú no" respondió Tezuka volteando a ver al castaño y sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

"Si tienes algún problema deja la banca" dijo el entrenador sin despegar la mirada de la cancha, a lo que Fudou solo bufo fastidiado.

Mientras en el campo Kazemaru avanza con el balón y realiza un centro para Kidou, pero el estratega es bloqueado por un defensa. Por suerte Toramaru consigue el balón y se acerca la portería pero prefiere pasarle el balón a Goenji, quien para no desaprovechar la oportunidad uso su "Bakuretsu Storm" pero el portero detuvo el tiro con su "Storm Raider".

"¡Toramaru! ¿Por qué no tiraste?" pregunto Goenji algo molesto.

"Pensé que habría una mejor oportunidad si te pasaba el balón" respondió Toramaru tranquilamente.

"Tu tuviste una clara ocasión. ¿Por qué no tiras?" dijo el delantero de fuego poco más calmado.

"No puedo ser el que se luzca" respondió Toramaru desviando la mirada.

El portero hace un despeje largo y Zach toma el balón y empieza el contraataque. Mientras que en las gradas, el entrenador Hibiki había ido a ver el partido acompañado por la madre de Toramaru. La señora estaba preocupada de ver que su hijo parecía no está al nivel de los demás por tener que ayudar en el restaurante, pero el entrenador explico que cuando Toramaru era pequeño siempre era quien anotaba todos los goles en su equipo, por lo que sus compañeros empezaron a distanciarse de él, por lo que Toramaru pensó que la solución sería que en lugar de tirar le daría pases a sus compañeros para que ellos anotaran los goles.

Zach continuaba conduciendo el balón mientras que Tachimukai se acercó a detenerlo sin embargo no pudo hacer nada. El delantero de Qatar le da un pase a su capitán, quien tiro a portería con su "Mirage Shoot" pero Endou logro sacar el balón con su "Puño de la Justicia" a tiro de esquina.

Bjorn hizo un pase en corto para que el jugador que lo recibió hiciera un centro. Endou se preparó para detener el balón, pero Zach se le adelanto y remató de cabeza, anotando así el gol del empate.

Los chicos reiniciaron de inmediato el partido y Toramaru le dio el balón a Goenji.

"¡Que desesperación! Y todo por culpa de esta maldita lesión" dijo Tezuka mientras se rascaba la cabeza frustrado. -¡Animo!- grito el peliverde desde la banca, mientras la mayoría en la banca miraban al peliverde con una gota en la cabeza.

Toramaru conducía el balón y avanzaba a la porteria, pero una vez mas, cuando estuvo frente de ella prefirió pasarle el balon a Goenji. Para el pelicrema, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y pateo el balón con fuerza golpeando a Toramaru en el hombro.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Goenji-san?" dijo Toramaru sujetándose el hombro.

"¿Qué diablos esta pasando con tus jugadas?" dijo Goenji sin contestar la pregunta del pequeño, quien solo desvió la mirada "Apenas nos queda tiempo. ¡Necesitamos jugar lo mejor posible!" agrego el pelicrema.

"¡Este es mi mejor juego! La gente anota cuando yo ayudo, de esa manera, no voy a estar tomando distancia y todos vamos a poder disfrutar del futbol." Dijo el pelinegro.

"¡No me vengas con tonterías!" grito Goenji asustando al chico. "Esa clase se futbol no es divertido en absoluto. La gente aqui son los jugadores mas fuertes de todo Japon. Y estamos en contra de todo el mundo.- dijo Goenji señalando primero a sus compañeros y luego a los chicos de Qatar. "Estamos aqui para luchar contra todo el mundo y ganar ¡no olvides eso!" concluyo Goenji mientras que Toramaru comenzo a temblar.

"Asi es, Toramaru. Todos vamos hacia la meta con todo lo que tenemos, de lo contrario no vamos a ganar. Tienes que tener mas fe en tus compañeros de equipo" dijo el capitán levantando el pulgar.

"Toramaru. Te equivocas si crees que ellos no están a la altura de tus jugadas, por algo es que ellos han llegado hasta aquí" dijo Tezuka desde la banca.

"Animo, Toramaru-kun" dijo Izumi levantando un pulgar.

"¿En verdad está bien? ¿Realmente puedo ir con todo?" dijo Toramaru mientras al final ponía una sonrisa infantil.

"Prueba y veras, Toramaru" dijo Goenji sonriendo de lado.

"¡Hai!" respondió Toramaru muy emocionado.

El partido se reanudo y Qatar fue al ataque. Tobitaka se apresura a marcar a Zach, por lo que este y Zach comienza a avanzar hacia la porteria de Inazuma Japan a gran velocidad. Tobitaka se lanza sobre Zach y el chico al sentirse presionado le da un pase a su capitán pero Kazemaru lo intercepta y le da el balón a Kidou. El estratega avanza un poco y después le da el balón a Toramaru, quien burlo a tres defensas con demasiada facilidad, lo que dejo sorprendidos a muchos, en especial a Fudou.

En ese momento, el entrenador explico que Toramaru poseía grandes cualidades como su increíble equilibrio y flexibilidad, las cuales no consiguió por medio de entrenamiento, si no que eran parte de su talento natural.

"Parece que crecer haciendo entregas lo ha beneficiado mucho" dijo Tezuka mientras veía correr al chico.

Un defensa de Qatar trato de detener a Toramaru, pero este solo le paso el balón a Kazemaru, quien corrio para alcanzar el esférico y regresárselo a Toramaru. Una vez que el pelinegro se encontró frente a la portería, el chico utilizo su "Tiger Drive". El portero intenta detener el tiro con su "Storm Raider" pero fue en vano por lo que el tiro termino siendo un gol más para Inazuma Japan, y justo segundos después, el silbatazo final se hizo presente, por lo que Japón logro ganar 3-2 y colarse a las finales de las preliminares asiáticas.

Endou felicito a Tobitaka, pero este fingio que no sabia de lo que hablaba.

"Hemos ganado" dijo Toramaru con la mirada fija en el marcador.

"¿Ese es todo tu poder? Parece que aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzar nuestro nivel" dijo Goenji apareciendo por detrás del pelinegro.

"Aún no he jugado con mi capacidad máxima, senpai" dijo el chicho bastante confiado lo que sorprendió a los demás. "Bueno, vamos a ganar el próximo partido también. No podemos perder las preliminares de Asia" dijo bastante animado.

"A eso le llamo un cambio radical de personalidad" dijo Izumi acercándose a los chicos.

"Eso está bien. Me gusta de esta manera." Dijo Endou apoyándose en el hombro de la rubia.

"Pero, ¿cómo es que alguien como el no jugo en la Torneo Futbol Frontera?" pregunto Kabeyama sorprendido.

"Porque no pude" dijo Toramaru sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el capitán.

"Porque apenas soy un estudiante de sexto grado en la escuela primaria" respondió Toramaru, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Este pequeño está lleno de sorpresas, pero lo más importante… es más alto que tú, Kogure" dijo Tezuka burlonamente mientras revolvía el pelo del defensa, mientras este solo lo miraba enfadado.

"Ya veo. Asi que era por eso." dijo Megane.

"¿Ahora de que hablas, Megane?" preguntó Izumi.

"El Torneo Futbol Frontera es de estudiantes de secundaria…" dijo el de anteojos.

"Pero el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional tiene en consideración las diferencias de culturas de los distintos países, por lo que pueden participar incluso alumno de primaria o grados mayores" explico Fuyuppe.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no había ninguna informacion sobre Toramaru-kun en la base de datos FF" dijo Haruna.

"Yo iba a decir eso" dijo Megane lo que hizo que Tezuka se empezara a reír del de gafas

"¿De verdad estas en la escuela primaria?" pregunto de nuevo Goenji.

"No me tome a la ligera, Goenji-san. O de lo contrario le robare el puesto de as del equipo y antes de que lo sepa seré mejor que usted." dijo Toramaru mientras que Goenji solo sonrió.

"Aunque superes a Goenji nunca serás mejor que yo" dijo Tezuka bastante orgulloso.

"Primero arregla lo de tu lesión y luego di lo que quieras" dijo Izumi dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, lo que hizo que Tezuka se alejara a una esquina de la banca.

"No tenías por qué recordármelo de esa forma" dijo el peliverde mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba y se ponía a arrancar césped. Los demás solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza y después centraron su atención en Toramaru.

"Parece que te has conseguido un nuevo buen amigo, Goenji" dijo la rubia.

"Eso es seguro" respondió el pelicrema con una sonrisa.

_**Mientras tanto, al día siguiente en algún lugar del mundo…**_

"¡Ryou-chan!" Dijo Tsubaki mientras bastante emocionada "¡Los chicos volvieron a ganar!" dijo la pelinegro agitando un periódico para llamar la atención de su primo, quien estaba entrenando.

"_Todos se han vuelto más fuertes y cada vez están más cerca de ver el mundo_" pensó Ryou al escuchar la noticia sin embargo no dejo de practicar con su "Lightning Emperor" hasta que termino cayendo de rodillas al piso.

"¡Ryou-chan!" dijo Tsubaki preocupada mientras corría hacia su primo "Llevas mas de un día entero entrenando sin descanso y sin comida ¿no sería buena idea que tomaras un descanso?" dijo la pelinegro tratando de ayudar al chico a pararse pero este la aparto con un manotazo.

"Aun no" dijo Ryou mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. "Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo y volviéndose cada vez más fuertes. Si yo no hago lo mismo entonces como podre dar la cara" dijo el peliblanco mientras apretaba los puños frustrado.

"No te apresures. Después de todo, si no cumples tu parte del trato no podrás verlos" dijo el entrenador apareciendo detrás del dúo. Ryou simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a su entrenamiento.

"¡Déjelo en paz! Ya tiene suficiente como para que usted lo esté presionando" dijo Tsubaki saliendo a la defensa de Ryou.

"Sabes que pueden renunciar en cualquier momento, pero también saben las consecuencias que eso traería" dijo el entrenador, mientras que ahora la frustrada era Tsubaki.

"Deje de estar repitiendo la misma cantaleta. Sé muy bien en lo que me metí y no pienso renunciar y menos después de lo que ha pasado" dijo Ryou sin voltear a ver al entrenador, mientras que por la mente del peliblanco recordaba a Asuka. "_Gracias, Asuka-neesama_" murmuro el peliblanco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Haruna: Me pregunto, ¿como estara Ryou-senpai?_

_Tezuka: Es un idiota, seg__uro se le olvido como escribir_.

_Endou: Tranquila, seguro que algun dia nos volveremos a ver._

_Tezuka: Hazle caso al capitan *le guiña un ojo a otonashi* ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria!_

_Todos: ¡Hai!_

_yo: bueno, mientras ellos festejan yo me despido y les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	39. Un arriesgado desafio: IJ vs Neo Japan

_Hola a todos!_

_ni siquiera reprobar examenes me puede detener de traer para ustedes, el capitulo 39_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Tobitaka-san_

_Tobitaka: ¿realmente tengo que hacer esto?_

_Yo: vamos, hazlo... Hibiki-san tambien lo hizo._

_Tobitaka: de acuerdo..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Tobitaka-san_

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 39 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Era de noche y todos los chicos dormían, bueno todos excepto alguien. Midorikawa entrenaba duramente ya que se sentía presionado al recordar que tanto Tsunami como Toramaru habían conseguido nuevas técnicas. Sin embargo el entrenamiento del peliverde no iba muy bien que digamos.

La noche termino y al día siguiente los chicos se reunieron en el comedor para planear algo para la final de la eliminatoria.

"¿Nuevas técnicas Hissatsu?" pregunto Endou algo sorprendido.

"Después de nuestros juegos contra Australia y Qatar creo que todos tienen una buena idea de cómo es el nivel mundial. Y para vencer en el torneo mundial necesitaremos técnicas aún más fuertes."

"Como siempre Kidou ya tiene un plan bien armado" dijo Tezuka entrando por la puerta del comedor.

"Después de todo soy el estratega de este equipo" respondió Kidou. Tezuka solo se fue a sentar mientras que Fudou bufo fastidiado pero no dijo nada. "Kazemaru, en el partido de selección de los representantes de Japón, "¿Recuerdas el momento en que pasaste a Tsunami?" preguntó el estratega volteando a mirar al peliazul.

"¿Cuando pase a Tsunami?" preguntó Kazemaru.

"¡Oh, lo recuerdo! El viento fue "fwoosh" por un momento" dijo Endou emocionado.

"Yo también lo recuerdo, realmente era un fuerte viento" dijo Tsunami.

"Ya veo por donde va esto Kidou-kun" dijo Tezuka "El poder de ese viento puede convertirse en una poderosa técnica" explico el peliverde.

"Exacto. Kazemaru el entrenador Kudou te ha dado permiso para que la practiques de forma independiente" dijo Kidou.

"Así que debo dominar esa técnica Hissatsu, ¿verdad? No hay problema" dijo el atleta confiado.

"Fubuki-kun y Hijikata-kun. Me gustaría que ustedes aprendieran un tiro Hissatsu combinado" dijo Kidou ahora dirigiendo su mirada al dúo.

"¿Una técnica combinada? Pregunto el chico de Hokkaido.

"Con la estabilidad de Hijikata y la velocidad de Fubuki una técnica combinada con ustedes dos podría ser un arma poderosa para nosotros" explico Kidou.

"Así que estamos ampliando nuestros métodos ofensivos, ¿eh? Bien ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!" dijo Hijikata muy interesado.

"Esto suena interesante. Hey Tezuka, hay que mejorar el poder de nuestro 'Dark Tide'" dijo Tsunami bastante emocionado.

"Tsunami, la idea es que sea algo para aumentar la fuerza de Inazuma Japan. Mejorar el 'Dark Tide' sería una pérdida de tiempo" respondió Tezuka "Ya se, ¿Por qué no intentas una técnica junto a Kabeyama?" agrego el peliverde. Tsunami de inmediato acepto la idea pero Kabeyama no parecía muy animado.

Después de la pequeña junta, los chicos fueron de inmediato al campo a ver como resultaría la combinación que Kidou propuso.

Hijikata y Fubuki se alistaron mientras Endou hizo lo mismo en la portería. El dúo empezó a avanzar y Hijikata pateo el balón con fuerza mientras Fubuki salto para continuar con el disparo, pero termino siendo golpeado en el rostro. Endou y Hijikata se acercaron preocupados pero el peliplateado les dijo que no había problema.

Mientras tanto, Kidou puso a los demás a practicar.

Midorikawa trataba de burlar a Toramaru, pero el pequeño le robo el balón, cosa que molesto al peliverde y de inmediato se barrió para recuperar el esférico, pero el pelinegro lo esquivo con un salto y le paso el balón a Tobitaka.

"¡Tobitaka-san, ahí viene!" dijo Otonashi. Tobitaka se sorprendió al ver el balón y al tratar de recibirlo con el pecho termino lanzándolo hacia la peliazul. Pero el pelimorado al recibir el balón con el pecho lo desvió directo hacia donde estaba la chica, pero por suerte Tezuka alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que la golpeara.

"Al menos podrías actuar preocupado" dijo Tezuka mientras volteaba a ver a Tobitaka quien solo se peinaba.

El entrenamiento siguió hasta la hora de la cena y después todos los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Endou estaba a punto de dormir pero al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver a Hiroto y a Midorikawa entrenando en la cancha.

"¿Qué pasa, Midorikawa?" dijo Hiroto al ver a su amigo sin aliento. "¿Ya terminaste?" agrego el pelirrojo.

"¡¿A quién le importa?" exploto molesto el peliverde. ¡Incluso si alguien como yo trata de hacer algo más! Ha sido un error, en primer lugar a alguien del Instituto Alíen aquí." Explico ex-capitán de Tormenta Géminis.

Endou iba a acercarse al dúo pero de repente solo vio como una cabellera rubia pasaba junto a él y llegaba hasta los dos chicos del Instituto Alíen.

"¡Baka!" dijo Izumi quien de inmediato pellizco la mejilla del peliverde. "Un error o no, has llegado hasta aquí con tu propio esfuerzo, ¿no es así?" dijo la rubia.

"Es cierto, después de que el Instituto Alíen desapareció has podido disfrutar del futbol con todo el mundo. Has corrido tras el balón con franqueza y ayudándonos cada vez que caemos. Y ahora has sido elegido para estar aquí. Ten un poco de confianza en tu futbol." Dijo Hiroto animando a su amigo quien se sobaba la mejilla.

"Además trata de aprovechar esta oportunidad por aquellos que no pudieron estar aquí" añadió la rubia ligeramente triste recordando que sus amigos no podían jugar en esta eliminatoria.

Ambos le extendieron la mano a Midorikawa y continuaron con la práctica a lo que Endou solo sonrió y regreso a su habitación.

El entrenamiento continúo con su ritmo habitual. Midorikawa se veía con más confianza, cosa que alegro a Hiroto e Izumi. Por su parte Kazemaru y Fudou entrenaban cada quien por su cuenta y Tsunami y Kabeyama trataban de entrenar, pero al grandote ya no le gustaba mucho la idea y se dedicaba a huir del pelirrosa.

Fubuki y Hijikata hacían lo propio con su combinación, pero no parecía ir muy bien todavía. Durante uno de los intentos, el peliplateado pateo mal el balón y casi golpea a Tobitaka de no se porque cuando el chico resbalo, su pierna produjo un fuerte viento que detuvo el tiro sin problemas.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Kidou sorprendido.

"Lo mismo sucedió antes" dijo Goenji recordando el día del partido de selección, mientras que Fubuki, Hijikata y Endou se acercaban a ver como estaba el pelimorado.

"Un chico interesante. Definitivamente es buen reemplazo para Ryou." Dijo Tezuka quien miraba junto al entrenador como iba la práctica.

Al día siguiente el entrenador se acercó a los chicos y les dijo que tendrían un partido de práctica.

"Un partido de práctica no oficial, ¿eh? Suena divertido" dijo una voz femenina muy conocida.

"¿Rika-chan?, vaya sorpresa verte" Dijo Izumi al ver a la peliceleste. Tezuka repentinamente reacciono ante el nombre de la chica de Osaka y de inmediato se acero a la banca.

"¿No se supone que volverías a Osaka?" dijo Tezuka.

"Ese era el plan inicial, pero estar yendo y viniendo entre partidos sería demasiado problemático, así que decidí quedarme con Toko" dijo la peliceleste con rascándose la nuca

"No para de hacer broma tras broma y no me deja dormir en lo absoluto." dijo Toko apareciendo detrás de Rika. Por el rostro de la pelirrosa se podía ver que no mentía, ya que tenía unas ojeras enormes.

El entrenador Kudou estaba a punto de anunciar los equipos pero de repente un balón salió de la nada en dirección hacia Endou pero este lo pudo detener con algo de esfuerzo.

"Como era esperarse de Endou. Esa fue una buena reacción" dijo el dueño de aquel disparo.

"Dessarm" dijo Endou mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Todos se sorprendieron pero especialmente Midorikawa y Hiroto.

"¿Dessarm? Soy Osamu Saginuma ahora, el capitán del equipo de Neo Japan" dijo el ex-capitán de Épsilon mientras a su lado aparecieron varios jugadores bastante conocidos por los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Endou-kun" Dijo una voz muy conocida. Los chicos buscaron con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz y todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de la entrenadora del equipo más fuerte de la tierra, la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Ambos equipos se reunieron, y los entrenadores se acercaron para hablar.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Fuyuka por lo bajo a Aki.

"Es nuestra entrenadora anterior" respondió Aki.

"Entrenador Kudou, supongo. Gusto en conocerte, soy Kira Hitomiko" dijo cortésmente la pelinegro.

"He oído acerca de usted por Hibiki-san. Usted fue la entrenadora que dirigió el equipo más fuerte de la Tierra." Respondió igual de educado el hombre.

"Entonces basta de presentaciones y vamos al punto" dijo la entrenadora "Como la entrenadora de Neo Japan, solicito oficialmente un partido con Inazuma Japan. Y si Neo Japan gana, seremos los nuevos representantes nacionales de Japón" dijo Hitomiko bastante confiada, mientras todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan se sorprendieron.

"Entrenador…" dijo Tezuka poniéndose junto al pelimorado.

"Muy bien" dijo Kudou sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Osamu sonrió confiado.

Ambos equipos estaban ya en la cancha de futbol listos para iniciar el partido.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Inazuma Japan. Fubuki encabezaba el ataque y de inmediato burlo a Kirigakure, pero de inmediato Saginuma mando a dos defensas a cubrir al peliplateado por lo que este le paso el balón a Toramaru pero le roban con una barrida y lo mandan fuera de la cancha. El partido se reanuda con un saque de banda y Kogure le da el balón a Kidou, este a su vez se lo da a Hiroto, pero después una indicación de Saginuma, Arata le robo el balón al pelirrojo.

"Kazemaru" dijo el entrenador Kudou. El peliazul se acercó a hablar con él y después se marchó de la cancha. Mientras que en el juego, Fubuki finalmente tuvo una oportunidad para anotar usando su "Wolf Legend" pero lo siguiente que paso dejo a todos sin palabras.

"Drill Smasher V2" dijo Genda, usando la técnica de Dessarm para detener el tiro de Fubuki.

"Aprendió y evoluciono una técnica que no era suya. No esperaba menos de un jugador de Teikoku" dijo Tezuka bastante emocionado. Toko lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable de que el peliverde no pudiera estar ahí, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

"¿Por qué la cara tan larga?" preguntó Tezuka.

"Es que… me siento algo culpable de que tengas que estar aquí, en lugar de estar jugando en el campo" dijo la pelirrosa.

"Es normal, eres un poco culpable" dijo Tezuka en tono burlón, lo que hizo que Aki, Rika e Izumi golpearan al peliverde en la cabeza. "¡Déjenme terminar de hablar!" Dijo Tezuka sobándose el coco "Si eres un poco culpable, pero tratándose de ti, siempre valdrá la pena correr cualquier riesgo" dijo el peliverde alejando la mirada para esconder su sonrojo. La que no lo pudo ocultar fue Toko quien se puso tan roja como el cabello de Hiroto, mientras que los demás en la banca también se sonrojaron aunque no tanto como Toko.

Mientras en la cancha, Genda le paso el balón a Saginuma y este comenzó a correr hacia la portería. Kidou y Hiroto intentaron detener al capitán, pero este los burlo usando su "Illusion Ball Kai". Hijikata también hizo el intento con su "Súper Shikofumi" pero esta vez Osamu uso el "Dash Storm V2"

"¿Qué no esa técnica era de Zeus?" dijo Kurimatsu sorprendido.

"Parece que la entrenadora ha armado un buen equipo" dijo Tezuka.

Mientras el partido continuaba, Saginuma le da el balón a Arata y este de inmediato usa el "Gugnir V2". Endou como buen portero intenta detenerlo usando su "Puño de la Justicia" pero el tiro del delantero de Mikage Sennou venció al portero fácilmente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"Endou Mamoru. Ustedes me enseñaron que el futbol es algo apasionante y divertido, pero al mismo tiempo, la competición es descorazonada y con una existencia intensa. ¡Nosotros tomaremos los puestos nacionales de Japón, sin importar como!" Dijo Saginuma.

El partido se reanudo y Toramaru iba con el balón, pero Narukami se la quitó usando su "Killer Slide Kai". Hijikata intento atacar pero un defensa lo detuvo con su "Earthquake". Fubuki también termino siendo detenido con el "Doble Cyclone" de Gouin y Jimon.

Neo Japan contraataco y Arata volvió a usar su "Gugnir V2", pero por suerte Endou logro evolucionar su "Puño de la Justicia" justo a tiempo para detener el tiro.

Ambos equipos daban su mejor esfuerzo durante el partido y ninguno se rendía. Saginuma conducía el balón y de inmediato Midorikawa le fue a marcar, pero el peliverde fue fácilmente burlado. Saginuma le paso el balón a Zel quien uso su "Reflect Buster V2" pero Endou detuvo el tiro de nuevo.

"Entrenador" dijo Kazemaru, quien en ese momento iba regresando.

El balón salió de la cancha y de inmediato el entrenador anuncio el cambio de jugador, Kazemaru entraría en lugar de Toramaru. Kidou se sorprendió al ver al peliazul en el campo.

"_Si Kazemaru está en el campo entonces…_" pensó Kidou mientras dirigía su mirada a la banca, donde vio a Tezuka asentir con la cabeza, lo que confirmo las sospechas del estratega.

Hiroto realiza un saque de banda y lo lanza hacia Midorikawa, pero Saginuma intercepto el pase, pero de inmediato Kidou logro recuperarlo y lo pasa a Kazemaru. Un defensa de Neo Japan fue a bloquearlo de inmediato, pero el atleta mostro su nueva técnica, "Fuujin No Mai". Una vez que burlo la defensa, Kazemaru le paso el balón a Goenji quien lanzo a portería usando su "Bakuretsu Storm". Genda hizo lo propio con su "Drill Smasher V2" pero el pelicrema fue más fuerte y anotó el gol del empate.

Después de esta jugada, el primer tiempo termino y todos felicitaron a Kazemaru por su nueva técnica, excepto por Megane quien se molestó porque no le puso el nombre.

Después del merecido descanso, el segundo tiempo inicio, y Neo Japan cambio a dos defensas.

Neo Japan da el saque de salida, y Zel llevaba el balón pero Hiroto se lo arrebato con una barrida. El pelirrojo intento darle el balón a Kazemaru, pero este estaba cubierto por dos jugadores, por lo que mejor le dio el pase a Midorikawa quien no supo que hacer al principio. El peliverde miro a Hiroto quien solo asintió, para después voltear a la banca y ahí vio a Izumi quien solo le guiño el ojo. Después de esto, el ex-capitán de Tormenta Géminis tomo confianza y comienza a avanzar. Saginuma mando a Kirigakure y a Yuukoku a cubrir al peliverde, pero este mostro su nueva técnica con la cual burlo fácilmente a la defensa.

"Una técnica ofensiva que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, la llamare…" dijo Megane.

"Lightning Accel" dijo Izumi interrumpiendo a Megane.

"Buen nombre, Izumi" dijo Tezuka mientras miraba a Megane en el suelo y evitaba reírse de el.

Midorikawa avanzo un poco más pero un defensa de Neo Japan logro detenerlo con una barrida y mandar el balón fuera del campo. Hiroto se encargó de realizar el saque de banda y le dio el balón a Midorikawa, quien vuelve a utilizar su "Lightning Accel" para burlar a Hera y luego le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema utiliza su "Bakuretsu Storm" pero Genda uso el "Shin Infinite Wall" deteniendo el tiro sin problemas

"Mejoraron la defensa de hierro de Sembayama" dijo la rubia sorprendida.

"¿Defensa de Hierro?" preguntaron Fuyuppe, Rika y Toko sorprendidas.

"La secundaria Sembayama solía poseer el record de victorias consecutivas en el Torneo Futbol Frontera" explico Aki

"Además de que ganaban sin permitir que les anotaran un solo gol" agrego Tezuka.

Inazuma Japan continúo con su ataque, pero el "Wolf Legend" de Fubuki, el "Ryuusei Blade" de Kiyama y el "Astro Break" de Midorikawa fueron detenidos sin problemas por el "Shin Infinite Wall"

Genda le paso el balón a Osamu y este avanzo hacia la portería. Kidou fue el primero en intentar bloquearlo pero al final, el ex-capitán de Épsilon lo burlo. El cansancio de los chicos comenzaba a notarse y eso facilitaba que Neo Japan tuviera varias oportunidades de disparar, pero por suerte Endou lo bloqueaba todos.

Midorikawa intento recuperar el balón pero termino cayendo al piso. Saginuma aprovecho y uso su "God Knows Kai" para intentar anotar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro usar una versión evolucionada de la técnica más poderosa de la Secundaria Zeus. Sin embargo Endou no se dio por vencido e intento detener el tiro con su "Puño de la Justicia" evolucionando la técnica en el proceso y deteniendo el disparo.

"_La razón por la que no cambio su formación fue porque esperaba que Endou mejorara lo más posible como portero._" Pensó la entrenadora Hitomiko.

"¡Cambio de jugadores!" dijo de repente el entrenador. Fudou se puso de pie pensando que finalmente jugaría pero… "Midorikawa será remplazado por Tobitaka y Kogure será remplazado por Tachimukai" dijo Kudou mientras que Fudou estaba que no se lo creía.

Después del cambio, Endou jugaría como libero mientras que Tachimukai seria el portero. Neo Japan avanzo con casi todos sus jugadores para intentar adelantarse en el marcador, mientras que los chicos de Inazuma Japan veían sorprendidos.

"Era de esperarse" dijo Tezuka llamando la atención de todos. "Con Endou como libero, nuestro equipo toma un estilo más ofensivo. Y con un equipo lleno de delanteros, sería más fácil ponernos presión" explico el peliverde.

"Muy observador" dijo la entrenadora desde su banca, mientras que Tezuka solo sonrió confiado.

Saginuma avanzaba con el balón y en ese momento junto a Zel y Wheeze utilizo el "Triangle Z Kai". Tobitaka de inmediato corrió a intentar bloquear el tiro pero le faltó un poco para tocar el esférico, lo que lo desespero es hizo que pateara el aire. Eso provoco que el tiro perdiera todas sus fuerzas y Tachimukai simplemente espero que el balón le cayera en las manos.

"Pero tener tantos jugadores en el ataque puede ser contraproducente, especialmente cuando el oponente tiene una defensa llena de sorpresas" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Tachimukai de inmediato le lanzo el balón a Endou, quien avanzaba junto a Goenji y Kidou. Saginuma trata de conseguir el balón pero Endou lo burla y le pasa el esférico a Kidou, para que el trio usara su "Inazuma Break V2". La defensa de Neo Japan uso su "Shin Infinite Wall" para detener el disparo, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil y el balón termino entrando a la portería, dándole así la ventaja a Inazuma Japan justo al final del juego.

Ambos equipos se pusieron frente a frente encabezados por sus entrenadores. Hitomiko felicito al entrenador Kudou por su victoria mientras que Endou y Saginuma se dieron la mano, pero no sin que antes, el capitán de Neo Japan les advirtiera que estaba decidido a tomar el puesto como representantes nacionales en el momento que Inazuma Japan fallara.

_**Mientras tanto, a las 3 de la mañana en el viejo continente…**_

"Ryou, por favor ya detente" dijo Tsubaki sujetando del brazo a su primo.

"¡Suéltame!, aun no termino de entrenar" dijo el peliblanco sacudiendo su brazo para zafarse del agarre de su prima.

"¿Por qué no entiendes que solo te estas perjudicando?" dijo la pelinegro mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas.

"¡No me importa!" grito el peliblanco soltándose finalmente, pero al dar un paso el chico termino de rodillas en el césped. "le hice una promesa a Asuka-neesama y pienso cumplirla" dijo Ryou dando un puñetazo al suelo.

_FLASHBACK_

"¿Lo dice en serio?" dijo Ryou bastante emocionado.

"Claro" respondió un hombre alto y rubio de tez blanca. "MademoiTsubaki y mi hermano me han hablado mucho de ti, así que decidí darte una oportunidad. Además de que si Japón participa en las eliminatorias te daremos la oportunidad de que te unas a su equipo." explico el hombre.

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Ryou haciendo una reverencia.

"Un momento… nosotros aún no hemos dado nuestra autorización" dijo el padre de Ryou. En ese momento una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, lo que no le gusto al peliblanco. "Te autorizare con una condición" dijo el hombre.

"¿Una condición?" pregunto Asuka acercándose al grupo.

"Verán. Ya me canse de que sean tan irresponsables siguiendo sus tontos caprichos de jugar soccer o estudiar música. Así que esta es mi condición: si quieres jugar para este equipo entonces Asuka tendrá que renunciar a estudiar música y estudiara lo que yo le diga, además de que si no logras hacer que el equipo califique para ese tal FFI o como se llame, entonces tendrás que dejar el soccer definitivamente" dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Asuka, Ryou y Tsubaki estaban bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a costa de los sueños de tu hermana o prefieres dejar el soccer de una vez?" dijo la madre de Ryou de manera arrogante.

"¡Ojisan!" dijo Tsubaki molesta.

"Tu ganas." Dijo Ryou con la cabeza baja "Sabes que sería incapaz de…" dijo el peliblanco pero algo lo interrumpió.

"Tienes un trato" dijo Asuka bastante seria mientras le estrechaba la mano a su padre.

"¡Asuka-neesama!" dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

"Tranquilo enano, confió en ti" dijo la peliblanca con una enorme sonrisa.

"Bueno, creo que eso lo arregla todo. ¡Bienvenido a Rose Gryphon!" dijo aquel hombre rubio, meintras le daba el uniforme del equipo con el numero 17 en la espalda.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Asuka-neesama confió en mí. No puedo simplemente quedarme esperando a ver qué pasa" dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "No importa lo que cueste, hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla" agrego Ryou mientras tomaba un balón y continuaba entrenando.

* * *

_Tezuka: Eso estuvo cerca._

_Izumi: Fue un partido demasiado arriegado, pero por suerte los chicos ganaron.__ Ryou y tú se estan __perdiendo toda la diversión._

_Tezuka: al menos yo estoy aqui para ver los juegos, pero Ryou definitivamente se lo pierde._

_Rika: ¿que hacen ustedes dos aqui? vengan a festejar con nosotros. Por cierto Tezuka, Toko te esta esperanado._

_Tezuka: *sonrojado* ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! *sale corriendo para perseguir a Rika*_

_Izumi: bueno, antes de irnos, yo me despido y les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	40. Romance y Encuentros Inesperados

_bonjour mon amis!  
_

_Despues de casi 2 semanas, aqui les dejo un capitulo más de este fic._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Sombra!_

_Sombra: De verdad?_

_Yo. claro, asi tendras la atencion de mucha gente_

_Sombra: que emocion... bueno aqui voy entonces:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias y buen trabajo!_

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 40 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un día más de práctica había terminado, pero los chicos de Inazuma Japan no dejaban de entrenar. Kurimatsu le paso el balón a Fubuki y este de inmediato tiro a portería pero Endou lo detuvo con su "Puño de la Justicia"

"Con esto, las finales de Asia son nuestras" dijo Endou al ver la fuerza de su técnica.

"¿Estás diciendo que van a ganar?" dijo el entrenador Kudou apareciendo detrás de la portería. "Y bien, ¿van a ganar?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Por supuesto" dijo Endou sin perder el ánimo.

"En la forma en la que están no lo lograran así que será mejor que disfruten de su último partido" dijo Kudou para después darse la vuelta y marcharse dejando a Endou pensativo.

"Con que esa es Nonomi-san. Es buena persona." dijo Toko quien estaba junto a Rika y a Tezuka, al ver a la castaña llegar y repartir almuerzos a los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"¿A quien le gustara a ella? Tú apuntas al estómago cuando vas detrás del corazón de un hombre. ¿A quien le gusta a ella?" Dijo Rika mientras miraba atentamente a los chicos.

"Sabes, no todo tiene que ser acerca del amor" dijo Tezuka poniendo las manos en la nuca.

"Te equivocas. Además, es sospechoso que haya venido exactamente cuándo Aki, Haruna e Izumi se fueron de compras." Dijo Rika insistente. En ese momento vieron como la castaña volteaba a todos lados como buscando a alguien. De repente la chica fijo su mirada en Tezuka y se acercó con a él con un almuerzo en las manos.

"Ten, este es para ti." Dijo Nonomi dándole un almuerzo al peliverde.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario que me prepares un almuerzo siempre" dijo el peliverde.

"Es mi forma de agradecer tu ayuda" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras que Tezuka le regreso la sonrisa de la manera más normal.

"Creo que ya se detrás de quien estaba" susurro Rika con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Solo estas así porque Ichinose regreso a Estados Unidos" dijo Toko tratando de cambiar el tema, pero muy en el fondo sentía algo raro. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? eso ni ella no lo sabía muy bien pero en definitiva sabía que había algo raro, por suerte Rika no lo noto, ya que estaba muy ocupada pensando en su Darling y Tezuka solo veía a Nonomi ir de regreso hacia donde estaba Toramaru.

Endou también estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, tratando de comprender lo que el entrenador le había dicho. Fuyuka noto lo raro que esta Endou así que decidió llevarle su almuerzo, pero el capitán estaba tan centrado que no noto a la pelilila al lado suyo, pero hubo alguien que si lo noto.

"Bingo" dijo Rika mirando directo a Fuyuppe "Esos ojos. Esa cara. ¡No hay duda alguna, eso es amor!" Dijo la chica de Osaka emocionada y luego corrió hacia la pelilila. Tezuka intento detenerla pero la chica fue más rápida.

"Duele, ¿no es así? Debe ser duro contenerse" dijo Rika mientras sujetaba las manos de Fuyuka. La pelilila intento replicar pero Rika la interrumpió. "No digas nada, es acerca de Mamoru-kun, ¿verdad? Tu solo sigue mis consejos y todo será como andar en un barco en barro" dijo la peliceleste inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"Quieres decir subirse a un crucero" dijeron Toko y Tezuka al mismo tiempo.

"Mamoru-kun está actuando muy raro. No me contesta cuando le hablo" dijo Fuyuka mirando hacia donde estaba el capitán.

"Seguramente está pensando en la técnica Hissatsu" dijo Toko tranquilamente.

"¿Técnica Hissatsu?" preguntó Fuyuppe.

"Tranquila, seguro que con un poco de tiempo va a…"dijo Tezuka pero en ese momento Rika lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo de la pelilila.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Toko.

"No es divertido si dejas que el solo lo averigüe, por eso nosotras le vamos a ayudar a que averigüe la técnica" dijo la chica de Osaka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro aunque Toko no entendió a lo que se refería su amiga.

"Nunca había visto a Endou tan preocupado, no deberías de dejarlo solo." Dijo Rika atrayendo el interés de Fuyuppe.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunto la hija del entrenador.

"Solo porque se trata de ti, te diré algo especial para que puedas ayudar a Endou" respondió Rika sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa mientras que Fuyuppe se veía muy determinada a ayudar a Mamoru.

"Esto no puede terminar bien" dijo Tezuka, quien había terminado en el suelo gracias al empujón de Rika. "Buena suerte con eso" dijo Tezuka a punto de marcharse.

"No lo creo. Tú vienes con nosotras" dijo Rika tomando a Tezuka del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo con ella a pesar de las protestas del peliverde.

Después de una larga platica. Fuyuka comenzó a seguir las indicaciones que le había dado Rika. Lo primero fue llevar al capitán a un parque de diversiones para dar un paseo en la montaña rusa. Endou parecía bastante asustado con el viaje al igual que Fuyuka, pero la chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse mientras recordaba lo que le dijo la peliceleste.

A lo lejos, Rika, Toko y Tezuka miraban la escena entretenidos.

"A eso le llamo ambiente" dijo Rika mientras señalaba a la montaña donde montaron Endou y Fuyuka.

"Me hubiera gustado montar eso" dijo Toko mientras comía un puño de palomitas.

"Creo que todavía queda un poco de tiempo, ¿Por qué no van tú y Tezuka?" dijo Rika con una mirada maliciosa haciendo que Toko se sonrojara.

"¿Dijiste algo?" dijo Tezuka acercándose a la chica. Al parecer el peliverde no la escucho por haber ido a comprar un algodón de azúcar. La peliazul no dijo nada mientras que Toko suspiro aliviada de que Tezuka no oyera nada.

Después del paseo en el parque de diversiones, Fuyuka decidió llevara Endou a la siguiente parada, mientras que el Rika, Toko y Tezuka los seguían de cerca, pero en eso fueron descubiertos por Kabeyama y Kurimatsu quienes estaban leyendo unas revistas.

"¿Que están haciendo?" pregunto Kabeyama al trio.

"Mira, mira" respondió Rika señalando hacia el capitán y Fuyuppe.

"El capitán…" grito Kurimatsu sorprendido.

"...Y Fuyuka-san" completo la oración el grandote.

"No es como si me interesara esto pero… se están alejando mucho." Dijo Tezuka aun con su algodón. Rika asintió y los chicos la siguieron hasta la siguiente parada, una tienda de ropa.

"Y estamos aquí porque… " Dijo el peliverde sin entender lo que pasaba.

"Es la transformación de una mujer. Los hombres se emocionan cuando ven a las mujeres con diferentes apariencias" explico Rika.

"_¿De dónde saca tantas chorradas?_" pensó Tezuka mientras la escuchaba. Mientras tanto Kabeyama y Kurimatsu miraban sonrojados como Fuyuppe le mostraba diferentes atuendos al capitán.

"¿Que están haciendo ustedes?" pregunto Kazemaru de manera casual mientras llegaba junto a Midorikawa.

"Llegan a tiempo. Miren por allá" dijo la chica de Osaka.

El dúo volteo y se sorprendieron al ver al capitán y a Fuyuppe en aquella tienda.

"Muy bien, ahora a la siguiente parada." Dijo Rika sin perder la emoción.

"¿Una heladería? ¿En serio, de donde sacas tantas chorradas?" preguntó Tezuka.

"No deberías sorprenderte, después de todo soy una experta en el amor" respondió Rika bastante confiada.

"_Eso explica porque van las cosas así con Ichinose_" se dijo a sí mismo el peliverde. "Como sea, ya fue mucha diversión, ahora hay que terminar con esto" dijo el peliverde dirigiéndose hacia la heladería.

"¿Terminar con qué?" pregunto Haruna apareciendo detrás del grupo.

"Con el intento de cita de Fuyuka y Endou" respondió Tezuka.

"¿Cita?" pregunto Aki tranquilamente.

"Rayos" dijeron Rika y Tezuka al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta que Aki estaba ahí, mientras que la castaña miro hacia donde estaban Endou y Fuyuka justo en el momento cuando la pelilila le trataba de dar helado al capitán.

En ese momento Fuyuka miro hacia la acera y pudo ver a todos los chicos mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Tiempo de irse" dijo Rika marchándose de inmediato.

"Esa sí me parece una buena idea" dijo Tezuka a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Izumi lo tomo del cuello de la playera.

"Un día de estos me van a asfixiar" dijo el peliverde al sentir el jalón.

"¿Algo que quieras explicar?" dijo Izumi ignorando a su amigo.

"Parece que Rika-san hizo que Fuyuka hiciera algo raro" dijo Haruna.

"Bingo" dijo Tezuka mientras batallaba para zafarse.

"Vamos. Tenemos que hacer la cena" dijo Aki.

"Pero Aki" dijo la rubia pero Aki solo sonrió.

"Tranquila, Endou-kun va a estar bien" respondió la castaña.

Después de la escena en la heladería, la mayoría regresaron al campamento para preparar la cena después de esperar por Tezuka quien fue a comprar un helado.

_**Por la noche…**_

"Tengo hambre" dijo Kabeyama.

Todos ya estaban reunidos para la cena, solamente faltaban Endou y Fuyuka, quienes obviamente aun no regresaban de su "cita".

"Me pregunto que habrán hecho después de lo de la heladería" dijo Toko en la cocina.

"Conociendo a Endou… probablemente tuvo algo que ver con soccer" dijo Tezuka quien iba entrando a la cocina y tomaba una cuchara para probar la comida pero Izumi le doy una patada en la pierna lastimada.

"Si los demás están esperando tú no te vas a adelantar" dijo la rubia regañando a su amigo.

"De saber que esto pasaría, habría guardado parte del almuerzo que preparo Nonomi" dijo el peliverde mientras se sobaba la pierna. El nombre de la castaña provoco que Toko mirara de reojo al chico lo que no pasó desapercibido por Rika.

"Pareces celosa" susurro burlonamente Rika haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!" dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa, lo que provoco que varios voltearan a verla aumentando su sonrojo.

"Hablando de almuerzos" dijo Kogure cambiando el tema "¿Cómo es que Tezuka también recibe almuerzos de parte de Nonomi si no es parte de Inazuma Japan?" dijo el pequeño peliazul, lo que llamo la atención de Rika y Toko quienes esperaron atentas la respuesta, sin embargo el peliverde solo puso su mejor sonrisa mientras se iba cojeando a sentar a una mesa vacía junto a la de Fudou sin responderle a nadie.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Nuevamente comenzaba un día de entrenamiento y todos estaban más que listos para empezar o al menos casi todos…

"¡Rayos, se nos hizo tarde!" Grito Toko desesperada mientras corría. "Rika me las pagara por no habernos despertado" agrego la pelirrosa.

"Lo siento, debí haberte hecho caso acerca de las bromas de Rika-chan" dijo Izumi mientras seguía a la chica. Ambas corrían por la ciudad para tratar de llegar al entrenamiento. Izumi se adelantó un poco pero iba tan distraída que no pudo evitar chocar contra algo que apareció en su camino.

Una vez que se recuperó del golpe, Izumi se puso a buscar sus gafas pero alguien las tomo antes que ella.

"Parece que la idiotez es contagiosa" dijo una voz masculina en tono burlón.

"Deberíamos alejarnos antes de que nos contagie a nosotros" dijo otro chico igual de burlón.

"¿a quién llaman idiota? Y devuélvanme mis gafas" dijo Izumi molesta pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver frente a ella a un trio de chicos mayores.

"Kumori, Hotaru, no sean tan groseros. No ven que parece que Fumiko-chan acaba de ver a un fantasma," dijo un chico de larga cabellera morada y ojos color dorado. A su derecha estaba Kumori, su cabellera era color rosa y sus ojos color azul acero. El otro chico, Hotaru, tenía cabello color naranja y ojos color verde olivo.

"Solo dame mis lentes" dijo Izumi nerviosa.

"Encima de que Takato está siendo amable contigo te pones en ese plan. Vaya malagradecida" dijo Hotaru bastante molesto por lo que Toko se puso frente a la rubia.

"Vaya, parece que hay una chica ruda por aquí" dijo ahora Kumori burlonamente.

"A mí me parece encantadora su actitud" finalizo Takato provocando un leve sonrojo en Toko. "Vamos, déjenos acompañarlas a su destino" dijo cortésmente el pelimorado, pero Izumi no parecía muy cómoda con la presencia del trio por lo que Toko dudo un poco en aceptar.

"¿estás seguro de eso Takato?" dijeron los dos acompañantes del pelimorado al mismo tiempo, pero este solo sonrió.

"Tranquila Fumiko-chan, hemos cambiado mucho desde la última vez" dijo Takato sonriente mientras estiraba su mano hacia la rubia para que esta tomara sus gafas.

"De acuerdo, vamos" tartamudeo Izumi nerviosa mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

El trio escolto a las chicas hasta la secundaria Raimon. Al parecer Takato logro ganarse la confianza de las chicas, ya que ellas venían más tranquilas platicando con el pelimorado hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"Así que aquí entrena los representantes de Inazuma Japan" dijo Hotaru al ver a los chicos en pleno entrenamiento.

"¿Quiénes son esos chicos tan lindos?" dijo Rika notando de inmediato al trio. Todos miraban sorprendidos hacia donde estaban los 3 chicos, aunque Tezuka no parecía muy contento.

"¿Les molesta si nos unimos a la práctica?" dijo Takato acercándose hacia la cancha pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

"¡Dark Knight Kai!" Dijo Tezuka pateando el balón con toda su fuerza hacia el pelimorado pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano sorprendiendo más a los chicos.

"Te has vuelto fuerte, Zato-kun" dijo Takato aún con su sonrisa mientras jugaba con el balón en sus manos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Tezuka?" preguntó Toko.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Inoue-senpai?" dijo el peliverde molesto.

"Solo vinimos a acompañar a estas chicas" dijo el pelinaranja señalando a Toko e Izumi quienes estaban igual de sorprendidas que los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"¡Increíble poder!" dijo Endou tan emocionado como siempre. Takato noto la marca de capitán en el brazo de Endou y sonrió de manera maliciosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Kumori y Hotaru

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, al parecer alguien no está muy de buen humor" dijo Takato mientras Kumori tomaba el balón lanzado por Tezuka. "Nos vemos señoritas" dijo haciendo una reverencia para después darles la espalda y empezar a marcharse.

"Se te olvido algo Zato" dijo Kumori mientras lanzaba el balón al aire. Él y Hotaru saltaron y patearon el balón al mismo tiempo haciendo que este se rodeara por un aura color morada. El balón al principio parecía que iría hacia Tezuka, pero hizo un giro extraño y termino dirigiéndose hacia Endou.

"Bastardos" dijo Tezuka para después correr a ponerse en el camino de aquel balón y bloquearlo con su "Dark Blade". El peliverde logro detener el disparo mandando el balón hacia arriba.

"Lo sentimos… creo que aún tenemos que perfeccionar ese tiro" dijo burlonamente el dúo para marcharse detrás del chico pelimorado.

Después de que se marchó el trio, los chicos se acercaron a Tezuka para interrogarlo por lo que había pasado, sin embargo el peliverde trato de escabullirse pero al apoyar el pie con el que desvió el balón no pudo evitar casi caerse por el dolor.

"Parece que no tienes escapatoria… ahora dinos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Toko quien parecía molesta.

"Tal vez celos" dijo Rika burlona pero todos ignoraron su comentario "ahora sé cómo se siente Ryou" dijo la peliceleste haciendo un puchero.

"Inoue Takato, Tachibana Kumori y Yoshida Hotaru… Esos tres juntos no puede ser bueno" dijo una voz femenina. Los chicos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y se encontraron una chica de cabellos blancos sujetados por unos lentes de sol que funcionaban como diadema.

"¡Asuka-san!" dijeron varios de los chicos sorprendidos.

"Hola enanos" dijo Asuka bastante feliz de estar con ellos.

_**Mientras tanto en F**__**rancia…**_

"Que sorpresa encontrarte descansando" dijo Tsubaki al ver a su primo recostado en el césped.

"Empecé a pensar demasiado y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me pongo a pensar" dijo algo fastidiado el peliblanco.

"¿Y en que pensabas?" dijo la pelinegro sentándose junto a su primo. "Acaso pensabas en esa chica de las gafas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?" agrego Tsubaki algo burlona.

"Se llama Haruna, y no estaba pensando en ella" dijo el peliblanco volteando el rostro para que no lo viera sonrojarse.

"Ah el primer amor, que linda es la juventud" dijo la pelinegro dando un suspiro.

"¡Baka! Deja de decir esas cosas" tartamudeo Ryou nervioso mientras su rostro se enrojecía más lo que provoco que Tsubaki comenzara a reírse. "Creo que mejor me voy a dar un paseo o algo" dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie y alejándose de donde estaba.

"No te vayas, sabes que solo fue una broma" dijo Tsubaki entre risas pero no pudo detener a su primo. "Al menos ya está más tranquilo" murmuro la pelinegro mientras ahora ella se recostaba en el césped.

Mientras tanto el peliblanco recorría las calles centrado en sus pensamientos, pero principalmente venia recordando lo que paso el día antes de irse con sus padres.

"En verdad que no sé porque me sigo preguntando porque la gente me llama idiota" dijo el peliblanco pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió como chocaba con alguien. Aunque el peliblanco se mantuvo en pie, la persona con la que choco no tuvo mucha suerte.

"Lo siento yo venía un poco distraído y no vi cuando…" se disculpó Ryou mientras le extendía la mano a la persona que había derribado.

"Descuida yo también iba algo distraída" dijo una voz femenina mientras tomaba la mano del peliblanco. De repente ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se sorprendieron bastante.

"¡Eres tú!" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que mucha gente en la calle se les quedara viendo, pero fue tan grande la sorpresa que les importo poco la reacción de la gente.

* * *

_Tsubaki: Es bueno ver a Ryou un poco mas como antes._

_Julian: Espero que ya empiece a tomar las cosas con más calma._

_Stephan: yo solo espero que llegue a tiempo para la practica de la tarde._

_Tsubaki: cierto, olvidaba ese detalle. Bueno, mientras lo esperamos ¿que tal si les preparo algo de comer a todos?_

_Todos: ¡SI!_

_Tsubaki: entonces vayan a lavarse las manos en lo que yo voy a la cocina._

_*todos los chicos se van a lavar*_

_Tsubaki: y mientras ellos se lavan, yo me despido y les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	41. Una dificil decision y un gran paso

_H~O~L~A!  
_

_Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar y aqui dejo este regalo llamado "Capitulo 41"_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Shishido!_

_Shishido: D-de acuerdo, aqui voy:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: excelente trabajo Shishido._

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 41 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"¡Asuka-san!" dijeron varios de los chicos sorprendidos.

"Hola enanos" dijo Asuka bastante feliz de estar con ellos.

"Asuka-san, ¿tú sabes que está pasando aquí?" preguntó Endou.

"Lo que más me interesa fue saber porque atacaron a Endou" dijo Goenji mientras que Kidou solo asintió ante el comentario del pelicrema.

"¿Pero que no había fallado su técnica?" dijo Endou incrédulo al escuchar a sus compañeros.

"Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?" dijo Tezuka. "Hasta Sora se habría dado cuenta de que eso fue mentira" agrego el peliverde mientras que Endou solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

"¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué atacarlo usando el 'Dark Knight'?" pregunto Aki pero Tezuka solo les dio la espalda y se alejó cojeando de ahí dejando de nuevo a todos sin respuesta.

"Nunca han escuchado los rumores acerca de la secundaria Kojou" dijo la peliblanca una vez que se marchó Tezuka. Los chicos solo la miraron sorprendida y negaron con la cabeza.

"El rumor dice que la secundaria Kojou era una escuela que provocaba peleas contra sus contrincantes el día antes del juego" dijo el entrenador Hibiki apareciendo detrás de los chicos.

"Pues acaban de conocer a los culpables de ese rumor" respondió la peliblanca.

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos sorprendidos.

"Pero… aunque ellos sean los causantes de ese rumor, eso no explica la actitud de Tezuka-senpai" dijo Haruna.

"Esa parte de la historia es algo que solo Tezuka o Ryou pueden contar" dijo Asuka seria para después dar un suspiro. "Como sea, mejor pónganse a entrenar. Con las finales a la vuelta de la esquina no tienen tiempo para desperdiciar." agrego más animada la mayor de los Mitarashi. Los chicos simplemente se miraron y decidieron hacerle caso a la peliblanca.

Los chicos se separaron para realizar su entrenamiento. Hiroto, Fubuki, Goenji y Toramaru estaban en frente de Endou, practicando sus tiros.

El siguiente en tirar era Toramaru. El pelinegro se preparó y uso su "Tiger Drive" mientras que Endou hizo lo propio con su "Puño de la Justicia" deteniendo el tiro de Utsunomiya.

"¿Eso es todo los que tienes?" dijo Endou.

"Solo me retuve un poco" dijo el pelinegro mientras de reojo miraba a Goenji.

"Solo porque sea una práctica no quiere decir que debas contenerte. ¡Usa toda tu fuerza!" dijo Endou quien se notaba algo molesto.

"El ánimo de Endou-kun parece estar muy encendido" dijo Aki mientras veía la práctica.

"Creo que ver a Takato detener con tanta facilidad el 'Dark Knight Kai' lo ha animado" dijo Asuka bastante sonriente.

El siguiente en lanzar el balón fue Goenji. El pelicrema realizo su "Bakuretsu Screw" pero Endou también le detuvo el tiro al chico, lo que pareció haberlo molestado un poco.

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Goenji! El tiro que acabas de hacer no era lo que esperaba de ti" dijo el capitán.

"Lo que se puede esperar de mi" repitió Goenji para si mismo mientras se apartaba para dejar que el siguiente tirara.

Mientras tanto Izumi iba saliendo del edificio ya que había ido a la cocina por algo de beber. En ese momento, la rubia vio como Kidou se acercaba a conversar con el entrenador Hibiki, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo.

"Entrenador" dijo Kidou llamando la atención del viejo. "He llegado a comprender las habilidades de liderazgo del entrenador Kudou. Sin embargo, creo que hubiera sido suficiente con que actuara como nuestro técnico en lugar de ser el entrenador del equipo. ¿Hay alguna otra razón para que le dejara el lugar de entrenador a alguien más? Dijo Kidou.

"No, él es la persona indicada para el puesto. Además yo tengo otro trabajo importante que hacer."

"¿Otro trabajo?" repitió Izumi confundida.

"Mi trabajo es apoyar a Kudou y recoger información acerca de todos los participantes con los que se enfrentaran en el mundo" explico el entrenador calmadamente. "Tu más que nadie debería saber que los partidos no se limitan solo al campo, Kidou" agrego Hibiki para después alejarse del dúo.

"Hoy todos están raros y evasivos" dijo Izumi mientras veía como se alejaba el entrenador, Kidou por su parte solo miraba callado.

_**Por la tarde después de la práctica…**_

"No era necesario que me acompañaras" dijo Goenji. Detrás de él venía Asuka caminando tranquilamente.

"Lo sé. Pero después de que esos 3 aparecieran hoy, no quisiera arriesgarme a que le pasara algo al goleador estrella de Inazuma Japan" dijo la peliblanca con un tono serio. "Además, no tienes de que preocuparte, no es como si la gente fuera a pensar que estamos en una cita" agrego la chica mientras comenzaba a reír, mientras que Goenji solo bufo molesto.

El par continúo caminando en silencio. Asuka jugaba con sus gafas cual niña pequeña, mientras que Goenji iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando un balón se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Asuka iba a detenerlo, pero el pelicrema se le adelanto y pateo el balón de regreso. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como la persona que había lanzado el balón era Toramaru.

"Toramaru" dijo Goenji un poco más relajado mientras el pequeño se le acercaba.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso después de lo de hoy? Me diste un buen susto" dijo Asuka mientras le daba un leve coscorrón a Toramaru.

"Lo siento" dijo el pelinegro con una expresión infantil mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "Por cierto Goenji-san, acerca del entrenamiento de hoy" dijo el pequeño.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Goenji.

"El capitán bloqueo totalmente su Bakuretsu Screw en la práctica de hoy" dijo Utsunomiya.

"¿Que estas tratando de decir?" preguntó el delantero pelicrema.

"No importa la gran confianza que tengan en ellos, no hay técnicas individuales que siempre funcionen al 100% y nuestros rivales van a utilizar incluso la más pequeña abertura para atacarnos." Explico el pelinegro mientras jugaba con el balón "Goenji-san, ¿Por qué no tratamos los dos de hacer una técnica que siempre funcione al 100%?" Dijo el pequeño.

"¿Siempre al 100%? Suena como una idea interesante" dijo Asuka en el fondo con una sonrisa.

"Si combinamos mi 'Tiger Drive' y su 'Bakuretsu Storm', seguro que podremos hacer una gran combinación." Dijo emocionado Toramaru.

"¿Una técnica combinada? ¿Y si no funciona?" pregunto Goenji pensativo.

"¡Seguro que tratándose de nosotros funcionará!" dijo Toramaru con una sonrisa infantil convenciendo a Goenji.

"Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo mañana." dijo Goenji convencido, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por el menor. "¿Qué pasa, no vas a venir?" preguntó el pelicrema al ver que Asuka no los seguía, pero lo siguiente los tomo por sorpresa.

"Esto es para ustedes" dijo la peliblanca para después darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Goenji solo volteo el rostro con un leve sonrojo, mientras que Toramaru se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

"¿Y eso porque fue?" dijo Goenji con su típico tono calmado a pesar de su sonrojo.

"Ya que no voy a estar aquí para ayudarlos con su entrenamiento, al menos quise darles un amuleto de buena suerte" dijo Asuka con una sonrisa para después mirar su reloj. "Mira la hora. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas así que será mejor que me vaya. Despídanme de los demás chicos" dijo la mayor de los Mitarashi, para después tomar caminos separados.

_**Por la noche**__**…**_

El delantero pelicrema regreso a su casa, ya que al parecer alguien le había llamado. Cuando llego a casa, Fuku-san le explico al pelicrema que su padre necesitaba hablar con él, por lo que el chico de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

El padre del pelicrema de inmediato de le pregunto si ya había tomado una decisión acerca de dejar el soccer para irse a estudiar medicina. Goenji trato de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero el hombre estaba firme en su decisión de que lo mejor para su hijo era dejar ese deporte.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Toramaru y Goenji comenzaron a practicar su nueva técnica pero como al principio nada es fácil, los chicos tenían problemas para sincronizarse lo que hacía que el tiro fallara.

"Una técnica combinada entre el 'Tiger Drive' y 'Bakuretsu Storm'?" dijo Endou interesado. Junto a él, Tsunami y Hijikata miraban al dúo interesados.

"Han tenido una idea muy interesante" dijo Hijikata con los brazos cruzados.

"Si esa técnica funciona, esos dos serán invencibles" dijo Tsunami.

Toramaru y Goenji volvieron a intentar la técnica, pero esta volvió a fallar, pero se pudo ver su progreso. Toramaru se veía animado por el progreso de la técnica, pero Goenji lo regaño diciendo que el "Tiger Drive" era demasiado lento.

"Goenji está más intenso de lo habitual" dijo Hijikata.

"Hai" dijo Endou algo preocupado.

En la cancha, el dúo se preparó para intentarlo una vez más pero en ese momento llego Hibiki-san para avisarle a Goenji que el señor Raimon le estaba buscando. Así que ambos se fueron a la oficina del padre de Natsumi.

_**En la oficina del presidente...**_

"¿Me mandó llamar'" pregunto Goenji.

"Tú padre llamo. Quiere que te retires de Inazuma Japan" dijo el padre de Natsumi.

"¿Para que yo pueda llegar a ser médico?" dijo Goenji con su seriedad habitual.

"Él quiere que vayas al extranjero a Alemania para comenzar con tus estudios de pre-medicina" dijo el presidente mientras que Goenji solo sonrió levemente. "Tu padre también ha dicho que ustedes han estado discutiendo sobre este tema durante un tiempo." dijo señor Raimon.

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, Goenji?" dijo el entrenador Hibiki uniéndose a la conversación.

"No es como si lo que yo sienta fuera a cambiar la decisión de mi padre." Dijo el pelicrema algo triste.

"Odio decir esto, pero no podemos ir en contra de las peticiones de tu tutor" dijo el presidente.

Después de eso Goenji salió de la oficina de regreso a la cancha. El chico miro al campo para ver como todos sus demás compañeros daban lo mejor de sí durante el entrenamiento.

"¿Malas noticias?" dijo una voz junto a Goenji que lo saco de sus pensamientos. El pelicrema volteo y pudo ver a Tezuka recargado en el marco de la entrada.

"No fue nada" dijo el delantero mientras comenzaba a caminar aunque Tezuka pudo notar fácilmente que el chico estaba mintiendo.

"No soy bueno con las palabras pero definitivamente sé que algo anda mal" dijo el peliverde caminando junto al delantero. Goenji iba a responderle pero en ese momento alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Goenji-san! ¡Tezuka-san!" dijo Haruna desde la banca al notar al dúo. Aki y Kazemaru dirigieron su mirada hacia el dúo.

"¿El presidente quería hablar contigo? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Kazemaru.

"Nada importante" respondió Goenji.

"No te vez muy feliz, Goenji-kun" dijo Aki preocupada pero el delantero solo lo negó.

"Bueno, las finales están cerca así que será mejor que volvamos la práctica" dijo Kazemaru bastante animado mientras entraba a la cancha. Goenji solo asintió y siguió al atleta.

"Tranquila. Seguramente Goenji estará bien" dijo Tezuka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kino.

_**Al día siguiente del día siguiente…**_

Una vez más Toramaru y Goenji estaban dando todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento para perfeccionar su técnica combinada, sin embargo aún no había ningún resultado positivo. Mientras tanto, Endou se encargaba de animar a sus compañeros, y aunque funciono muy bien con Toramaru, Goenji no parecía estar muy de ánimo lo que no pasó desapercibido por Endou.

El par siguió entrenando pero Goenji comenzaba a mostrarse frustrado por no poder realizar la técnica, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Toramaru.

Ambos siguieron entrenando y al no lograr su tiro, Goenji se mostró notoriamente molesto, sorprendiendo a Toramaru, no era normal ver esa expresión de desesperación en el rostro del pelicrema.

"Endou-kun, ¿no te parece que Goenji-kun está actuando algo extraño?" pregunto Aki acercándose al capitán.

"Sí. Creo que está poniendo mucho de su espíritu en la práctica pero…" dijo Endou, aunque no termino su frase, ya que Kazemaru lo llamo para que fuera con ellos.

"¿Tu no vienes, Tezuka-kun?" dijo Kino al chico peliverde junto a ella.

"Ahora los alcanzo, primero debo buscar a Izumi" dijo Tezuka mientras se alejaba un poco. Aki solo asintió y se marchó junto a Endou.

Tezuka iba buscando tranquilamente a Izumi cuando ve a un divertido Kogure tras unos arbustos. El peliverde llega por detrás de él y se agacha hasta que su cabeza queda a la altura del chico.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahora?" pregunto Tezuka, quien por poco le causa un ataque a Kogure, quien se volteo a verlo bruscamente.

"¡Que haces aquí!" exclamo el enano.

"Yo pregunte primero." dijo el peliverde. Kogure respiro profundo para que el ritmo de su corazón volviera a la normalidad.

"Pienso hacer la broma del siglo. Mira hacia allá y veras." dijo señalando hacia al frente aguantando la risa. Tezuka se fijó bien y vio como un hilo, casi invisible a primera vista, estaba amarrado entre dos árboles cruzando el camino. Un poco más allá estaba Kidou y se podía ver como Izumi iba corriendo hacia él.

"No entiendo, que tratas de…" dijo el peliverde pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba el pequeño. "¡Baka! ¡Si Izumi se entera que fuiste tú..!" agrego Tezuka pero se calló cuando vio a Izumi demasiado cerca de donde estaban escondidos.

"¡Kidou-kun..!" dijo Izumi para llamar la atención del estratega pero no termino la frase, ya que tropezó con el hilo de Kogure. Kidou se volteo a verla y al verla caer reacciono a sujetarla, pero lo que paso a continuación ninguno de los cuatro se lo esperaba.

Izumi termino encima de Kidou. Ambos muy sonrojados y sorprendidos como para hacer algo. Sus narices estaban que se tocaban. Kogure y Tezuka estaban que no lo creían. Las manos de Kidou estaban posadas sobre la cintura de la chica. Sin que ellos se lo pidieran a sus cuerpo, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, pero eso no sería posible porque...

"¡Aléjate de ella intento de estratega!" grito un enfurecido Tezuka apareciendo por detrás de los arbustos. Kidou soltó rápidamente la cintura de la chica para que esta se pusiera de pie bruscamente, el chico la siguió.

"Tezuka-kun, que..." dijo Izumi aun roja.

"Vamos, tu vienes conmigo." dijo tomando a Izumi de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el campamento a pesar de las protestas de la rubia. Antes de irse, se acercó a los arbustos de donde había salido. "Tú también vienes conmigo, Otonashi te encontrara un buen castigo." dijo tomando a Kogure del cuello de la playera y levantándolo del suelo.

Los tres se alejaron dejando a Kidou solo y aturdido. ¿Que había pasado? ¡Casi la había besado! Nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, había pensado en ella de ese modo. Quizás esto le costaría caro.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" grito la rubia molesta una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos de Kidou.

"¿Tu por qué crees?" respondió sarcásticamente el peliverde. "Casi lo besas" dijo Tezuka.

"¡No es cierto!" tartamudeo Izumi nerviosa.

"¿Entonces porque estas tan roja?" pregunto Kogure con una risa maliciosa.

"Tu cállate que la culpa de todo esto fue tuya" dijo el peliverde regañando al chico.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Izumi algo confundida. "Kogure-kun" dijo la rubia en tono amenazador. El pequeño peliazul iba a contestarle pero de repente el peliverde lo dejo caer.

"Vayan adentro" dijo inusualmente serio el peliverde. "Solo háganlo".

El dúo lo miro extrañado pero decidieron hacerle caso. Una vez que el dúo se fue, Tezuka se dirigió a la puerta de la escuela.

"Parece que nada se te escapa." Dijo burlonamente una voz masculina quien resulto ser Hotaru. El pelinaranja venía acompañado por Kumori.

"Siempre juntos. Eso no habla muy bien de ustedes" dijo Tezuka burlonamente pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos se molestó con el comentario.

"Ven con nosotros Zato" dijo ahora Kumori mientras se alejaba de la escuela. Tezuka solo lo miro molesto pero comenzó a seguirlos.

_**Por la noche…**_

Goenji estaba en una de las entradas del campamento platicando con Fuku-san, quien le había ido a entregar algo de ropa limpia. La mujer mostró su preocupación por el chico mientras recordaba como antes el padre de Goenji solía apoyarlo siempre en sus partidos, pero la muerte de su esposa y el accidente de su hija lo hicieron cambiar mucho.

"El maestro no te odia, Shuuya-san. El solo quiere que usted sea un buen médico. Simplemente no puedo soportar ver esta brecha entre usted y el maestro por más tiempo" Dijo Fuku-san entristecida "Usted no piensa mal de su padre, ¿verdad Shuuya-san?" pregunto la mujer

"No estoy molesto con él" respondió el pelicrema "Hasta ayer yo solo quería jugar fútbol, pero ya compuse mi mente" añadió el delantero mientras recordaba como esa tarde por fin había podido sincronizarse con Toramaru para poder hacer su técnica combinada.

Después de eso, el pelicrema tomo la ropa que le habían llevado y se despidió de Fuku-san.

_**Al día siguiente**_…

El delantero fue a visitar a su padre para informarle que aceptaría el dejar de jugar soccer para estudiar en Alemania y convertirse en médico, pero a cambio puso una condición. Su padre le permitiría jugar en la final para ayudar a los chicos a llegar al desafío mundial. El padre de Goenji acepto las condiciones de su hijo sin protestar.

_**Y**__** en Paris…**_

"Has cambiado mucho, Ryou-kun. Ya no eres el mismo niño infantil e idiota de antes" dijo una chica de cabellera color castaño claro y ojos cafés mientras daba un sorbo a la malteada de fresa que llevaba. Después de haber chocado, Ryou la invito a pasear para compensarla por el accidente, además de que quería ponerse al corriente con ella. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" Agrego la castaña colgándose del brazo del peliblanco y haciendo un puchero al notar que Ryou comenzó a reírse después de su ultimo comentario.

"Gomen, Yukino. Es solo que la única diferencia entre ese niño y yo es que ahora soy más viejo" dijo Ryou mientras reía. "Pero gracias por el cumplido" agrego el defensa a lo que Yukino le respondió con una sonrisa.

El dúo continúo caminando por la ciudad por un rato más, mientras platicaban de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Aunque más bien la que platicaba era Yukino, mientras que Ryou la escuchaba, o al menos eso parecía ya que su mente divagaba un poco.

"¿No me estas escuchando verdad?" dijo la castaña sacando a Ryou de sus pensamientos. "¿En qué tanto piensas?"

"Parece que Tsuki-neechan tenía razón, si pensaba en ella" murmuro el peliblanco con un ligero sonrojo mientras la castaña lo miraba sin entender. "Lo siento, locuras mías. ¿Me preguntaste algo?" dijo el peliblanco con una risa nerviosa a lo que Yukino respondió con un puchero.

"Te preguntaba que de donde era ese uniforme" dijo la chica fingiendo molestia.

"Es mi uniforme como representante nacional de Francia" respondió tranquilamente el chico pero de repente recordó algo "¡El entrenamiento!" grito a todo pulmón el chico llamando la atención de la gente en la calle. "Gomen, Yukino. Debo irme" dijo el chico mientras se preparaba para correr.

"Animo, Ryou-kun" dijo Yukino dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico consiguiendo que se sonrojara. Ryou se despidió y de inmediato se fue a la práctica. "Me pregunto, ¿a quién se refería con 'ella'?" murmuro la castaña mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

_Fuyuka: las cosas se estan poniendo un poco tensas por aqui. E__spero que esto no siga asi. Por el bien de todos._

_Aki: Tranquilas, seguro que los chicos estaran bien. Nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mejor para ayudarlos._

_Fuyuka: ¡Hai!_

_Aki: por cierto, has visto a Haruna?_

_Fuyuka: No. Ademas, Tezuka-kun tampoco esta._

_Aki: Espero que esten bien. Creo que por ahora mejor ahi que __despedirnos. Les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	42. Ultimo obstaculo! Comienzan las finales!

_HOOOOOOOOOOLA!_

_Entre una mezcla de emocion, miedo y nerviosismo porque mañana es mi ultimo dia de clases y probablemenete no apruebe una o 2 materias... bueno como sea, aqui les dejo el capitulo 42._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Shourinji!_

_Shouri: De acuerdo! aqui voy!_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas Gracias Shourinji._

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 42 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Era nuevo día y los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban entrenando con todo el ánimo de siempre.

"Tobitaka-kun ha mejorado mucho últimamente" dijo Izumi al ver al pelimorado corriendo con el balón. "¿Qué pasa Haruna-chan?" pregunto la rubia al ver que su compañera estaba algo distraída.

"No es nada, Izumi-san." Respondió la peliazul de inmediato "Tiene razón, Tobitaka-san ha mejorado mucho" agrego tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Parece que podemos empezar a esperar algo de él" dijo Megane acomodándose las gafas. Sin embargo Tobitaka no había perdido su viejo hábito de peinarse a cada momento, lo que el trio solo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Fubuki y Hijikata practicaban junto a Endou su nueva técnica, la cual está aún muy lejos de estar terminada. Por su parte Toramaru y Goenji también practicaban su técnica combinada la cual ya llevaba un gran progreso pero aún no podían hacer que se dirigiera a la portería en lugar de que pasara por arriba de ella.

Después de un rato de entrenamiento, los chicos se reunieron para descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

"Parece que todo va bien" dijo Kidou acercándose a Hijikata y a Fubuki.

"Sí. Ya casi esta lista, ¿verdad Fubuki?" dijo el chico de Okinawa a lo que Fubuki asintió.

"¡Una vez que esta técnica este completa, definitivamente va a aumentar nuestro poder de puntuación!" exclamo Endou muy emocionado.

Por otro lado, Goenji miraba a Toramaru descansar mientras Izumi le daba su botella de agua.

"_Debo igualar el ritmo de Toramaru. Pero si lo hago, el tiro perderá poder_" se dijo a sí mismo el delantero pelicrema.

"¿Pasa algo Goenji-kun?" pregunto la rubia al notar disperso al delantero. El chico iba a contestar pero en eso momento Aki llamo la atención de todos.

"¡Endou-kun, Hay una carta para ti!" grito la castaña mientras se acercaba al capitán con un sobre en la mano.

"¿Una carta?" pregunto sorprendido el castaño "No tiene remitente" dijo el capitán una vez que tuvo el sobre en las manos.

"¿Me pregunto de quién será?" dijo Kurimatsu algo emocionado.

"Bueno, si es para Endou no puede ser de una admiradora." dijo Tsunami poniendo las manos en la nuca.

"No es como si tú tuvieras fans que te mandaran cartas" dijo una voz familiar. Cuando los chicos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, se encontraron con Tezuka, aunque había algo que no cuadraba muy bien con su típica apariencia.

"¿Estas bien, Tezuka?" dijo Izumi de inmediato preocupada al ver como el chico tenía algunos parches y bandas en el rostro. Haruna parecía que iba a decir algo pero de inmediato el peliverde se le adelanto.

"Tranquila, tuve un momento de idiotez y caí por las escaleras" dijo el peliverde mientras reía infantilmente. "Como sea, ¿Qué dice la carta, Endou-kun?" Preguntó el chico cambiando el tema. Endou abrió la carta para leerla y se llevó una buena sorpresa.

"Esta carta…" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido. Los chicos se sorprendieron y se acercaron a su capitán.

"¡Esa escritura…!" exclamo Tachimukai.

"¡Es la misma de la libreta del capitán!" completo Kurimatsu.

"Eso significa que, ¿esta carta es de Daisuke?" pregunto Kidou con su calma de siempre.

"Pero el abuelo de Endou murió hace años." dijo Kazemaru.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" preguntó Aki.

"Te espero en la cima" dijo el capitán.

"¿Se refiere a cima de la FFI?" pregunto Haruna.

"O sea que tu abuelo está relacionado con algún equipo" Dijo Tezuka.

"Tal vez solo sea una trampa" dijo Megane bastante serio. "Con el fin de con el fin de asustar a Endou-kun, uno de esos equipos pudo intencionalmente falsificar la letra de su abuelo" dijo Megane.

"Y se supone que él es de los listos del equipo" murmuro Tezuka. "Megane, déjame preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que alguien puede falsificar una letra como esa?" dijo el peliverde. Sacudiendo al chico.

"¡Tezuka-san tiene razón! ¡He visto muchas veces la libreta y no hay duda que esa es la letra del abuelo de Endou-san!" dijo Tachimukai.

"Entonces déjenme preguntarles... ¿Cómo una persona muerta puede enviar una carta? ¿Acaso están diciendo que el cielo tiene una oficina de correos?" dijo Megane.

Tachimukai y Megane comenzaron a discutir mientras que algunos chicos trataban de detenerlos, pero Endou solo miraba fijamente la carta que le llego.

"Bueno, no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Si hay algún tipo de error en esta carta, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si es real, entonces vamos a su encuentro en el Torneo Mundial FFI. Por ahora solo hay que concentrar nos en la final" dijo el capitán deteniendo la discusión para después entrar a la cancha.

"Tan optimista como siempre." Dijo Tezuka divertido "Bueno, creo que yo también entrenare un poco" agrego mientras iba hacia la cancha pero de repente Haruna lo detuvo.

"Senpai, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" dijo la peliazul acompañada por Aki.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, lo que paso pasó y ellos no deben enterarse de eso." Dijo el peliverde poniendo una mano en el hombro de Haruna.

"¿Enterarse de que?" dijo una voz haciendo que Tezuka diera un salto del susto y quitara su mano de inmediato. El chico volteo y pudo ver detrás suyo a Kidou.

"Ah Kidou-kun, justo la persona que quería ver" dijo el peliverde nervioso "Quería disculparme por haberte llamado intento de estratega, fue solo que me deje llevar por el momento" se disculpó el chico. Kidou solo lo miro fijamente por unos instantes, lo que puso más nervioso al capitán de Kojou. Había que admitir que aunque Tezuka se llevaba bien con el estratega, esos goggles lo molestaban un poco.

"No hay problema" dijo el estratega de Inazuma Japan sorprendiendo al peliverde. "Creo que yo actuaria igual" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Tezuka solo suspiro aliviado y después el dúo se fue a entrenar. Dejando atrás a las chicas, quienes aún estaban algo preocupadas.

_FLASHBACK_

Haruna y Aki estaban revisando si no habían olvidado nada en la banca cuando de repente vieron a cierto peliverde salir de la escuela donde se encontró con ciertos chicos.

"Ven con nosotros Zato" dijo ahora Kumori mientras se alejaba de la escuela. Tezuka solo lo miro molesto pero comenzó a seguirlos. Y detrás de ellos, Haruna y Aki los seguían.

Después de mucho caminar, el trio finalmente llego hasta un viejo parque bastante descuidado y abandonado.

Las chicas se escondieron detrás de un árbol y observaron todo con atención.

De repente frente al trio apareció Takato junto a otros 8 chicos. Todos ellos traían una playera color verde con negro y shorts color negro, lo que hizo sospechar a Tezuka.

Takato señalo hacia un lado y después de que Tezuka se asomara, sujeto al pelimorado del cuello de su uniforme, sin embargo este alejo al peliverde con un balonazo en el estómago. El siguiente en golpearlo fue Kumori, y así uno a uno los demás chicos también comenzaron a hacer lo mismo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o de regresar alguno de los tiros.

Así continuaron por más o menos una media hora más, mientras que las chicas no hacían nada más que mirar hasta que ya no pudieron más y salieron de su escondite para acercarse al peliverde.

"Parece que tenemos unas adorables espías" dijo Takato haciendo rodar el balón hacia los pies de Hotaru.

"No te atrevas" dijo Tezuka débilmente desde el suelo, pero su advertencia solo provoco una sonrisa maliciosa en el pelinaranja.

"¡Demon Blast!" El chico levanto el balón mientras este tomaba se rodeaba de un aura color negro y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia las chicas quienes se quedaron inmóviles al ver como el aura tomaba forma monstruosa, pero para su suerte Tezuka alcanzo a reunir fuerzas para levantarse y pararse frente a ellas.

"¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!" grito el peliverde molesto mientras frente a él aparecía una armadura color negro. El disparo de Hotaru choco con el pecho de la armadura deteniendo el avance del balón, aunque causo una explosión que levanto bastante polvo.

"Pobre tonto" dijo Hotaru divertido hasta que de repente sintió un golpe en el rostro de parte de Kumori.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Ellas no tenía nada que ver" dijo el pelirrosa sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros, pero algo llamo más su atención.

"Parece que yo gano" dijo Tezuka débilmente pero aun manteniéndose de pie. Cuando la vista se aclaró, todos miraron sorprendidos como Tezuka estaba pisando el balón.

"Tienes razón, parece que fue tu victoria" dijo burlonamente Takato. "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, y recuérdame tener una plática contigo Kumori" agrego el pelimorado dándole la espalda a los chicos y marchándose. Uno a uno los demás lo empezaron a seguir hasta que solo quedaron ahí Haruna y Tezuka.

_FIN DEL F__LASHBACK_

**Por la noche**…

Endou fue a hablar con el entrenador Hibiki acerca de la carta que había recibido el capitán. El entrenador le conto que hace un tiempo recibieron una pista de que había un hombre muy parecido al abuelo de Endou. Sin embargo eso solo era un rumor y esperaban confirmar algunos detalles extras antes de decírselo a Endou-kun.

Después de la plática Endou regreso al campamento y en el camino se encontró con Goenji quien entrenaba en la cancha junto al rio.

Endou trato de platicar con Goenji, sin embargo el pelos parados se mostraba bastante evasivo incluso al punto de que prefirió excusarse y alejarse del capitán. Sin embargo a mitad de las escaleras se arrepintió y decidió hablar con el castaño.

"¿Vas a dejar el futbol?" preguntó Endou.

"Después de la final para Asia, voy a estudiar en Alemania para convertirme en un medico" explico el pelicrema.

"Espera un momento, Goenji. ¿Por qué haces esto justo ahora?" preguntó el capitán visiblemente molesto.

"Fue algo que mi padre me pidió hace mucho tiempo. El quería que dejara el soccer antes y que dedicara más tiempo a mis estudios." Dijo Goenji algo triste mientras Endou se puso de pie frente a él.

"Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que estamos a punto de jugar contra el mundo?" dijo bastante alterado pero Goenji no daba respuesta alguna. "¡Goenji! ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a tu padre a causa del futbol? ¿Es por eso que él quiere que de inmediato y estudies en Alemania? ¡Goenji!" dijo Endou mientras comenzaba a sacudir a Goenji.

"Ya estoy decidido" dijo el pelicrema para el asombro de su amigo. El delantero tomo sus cosas y comenzó a marcharse.

"¿Realmente estas bien con eso?" grito Endou.

"Lo siento, Endou." Fue lo único que dijo el pelicrema antes de marcharse.

Una vez que Endou regreso al campamento, el capitán de inmediato trato de convencer al entrenador de que hablara con el padre de Goenji, sin embargo Kudou se negó y le comento que desde un principio el padre del pelicrema no quería que este pusiera un pie en la cancha pero el chico lo había convencido de dejarlo jugar el partido.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Toramaru y Goenji continuaban tratando de perfeccionar su técnica y Goenji regañaba en cada intento fallido a Toramaru, mientras que Endou estaba bastante distraído pensando aun en lo que paso con Goenji.

Por la tarde, Endou fue a entrenar a la Torre de metal para despejarse un poco, sin embargo comenzó a recordar los momentos que había pasado junto a Goenji.

_**Al siguiente día…**_

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el campamento cuando de repente Megane bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"Chicos, al fin se ha decidido quien será nuestro oponente en la final" dijo Megane.

"Hoy ha sido Corea contra Arabia Saudita en el partido de semifinales, ¿no?" Dijo Hijikata.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Tezuka.

"¿Quién creen que fue?" dijo Megane acomodándose las gafas.

"¡Dilo de una vez!" dijo Izumi impaciente mientras sacudía al castaño.

"Corea. El ganador fue Corea por 4-0". Se apresuró a decir Megane para que la rubia lo soltara, mientras los demás lucían sorprendidos por la noticia.

"Ya veo, Corea, ¿eh?" dijo Kidou.

"Como era de esperarse de uno de los equipos favoritos del campeonato" dijo Aki.

"¡No importa quien sea, no vamos a retroceder!" dijo Tsunami emocionado.

"Endou" dijo Kazemaru atrayendo la atención de su capitán quien miraba fijamente a Goenji.

"¡Ahora que sabemos, vamos a empezar a practicar nuestras técnicas!" dijo el castaño animando al equipo.

"No será necesario" dijo el entrenador Kudou apareciendo detrás de Endou, y haciendo que todos voltearan en su dirección. "Durante estos tres días, practicaran aquí" dijo el entrenador al frente de Inazuma Japan una vez que todos estaban reunidos en la cancha.

Kurimatsu fue el primero en hacer notar que el campo estaba completamente cubierto de lodo, lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

"¿Qué significa esto? Practicar en este barro…" dijo Kidou con su típica seriedad.

"¿No deberíamos entrenar nuestra formación y nuestras técnicas Hissatsu? La combinación de Fubuki y Hijikata está casi completa." Completo Kazemaru, mientras que Fubuki y Hijikata le dieron la razón al atleta.

"No habrá necesidad de que las practiquen" dijo el entrenador serio como siempre. Endou iba a replicar pero… "Solo hagan lo que les digo" dijo Kudou ganándole la palabra a Endou.

Sin embargo los chicos no estaban muy convencidos de que esa fuera la clase de entrenamiento ideal. Pero todos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como Goenji casi de inmediato obedeció las órdenes del entrenador y se puso a correr en el barro.

Endou de inmediato siguió a su amigo para entrenar junto a él.

"_El que está sufriendo más con no jugar es Goenji. Y todo lo que le queda ahora, lo está arriesgando por jugar la final_" se dijo Endou a sí mismo, mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos como el dúo entrenaba.

Después de ver esto, los demás chicos de Inazuma Japan se unieron a la práctica. Aunque en un principio sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes. Tsunami pateaba el lodo en lugar del balón, Kazemaru perdía el balón mientras corría, y algunos como Midorikawa no podían evitar caerse al barro.

"Ahora es un campo de barro" dijo Toko sorprendida al ver el tipo de entrenamiento que hacían esta vez.

"Seguro que el entrenador ideo otra manera extraña para practicar" dijo Rika. "¿Y tu porque estas tan pensativa?" dijo la peliazul al notar a Izumi tan concentrada en las gradas.

"Estoy tratando de recordar… Creo que Ryou y Tezuka ya habían hecho un entrenamiento como este" dijo la rubia con la mano en la barbilla mientras que Toko y Rika la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Lo hicimos una vez, pero fue con nieve en lugar de lodo." Dijo Tezuka acercándose a las chicas. Toko y Rika también se sorprendieron por la apariencia del chico pero este las tranquilizo.

_**Un día menos para la final…**_

Los chicos continuaban con el entrenamiento en el barro, y por suerte ya habían mejorado bastante, o al menos ya no se caían tan seguido.

"Ellos están haciéndolo mejor de lo que esperaba." dijo Toko, sin embargo segundos después, Midorikawa paso frente a ellas y termino de cara en el lodo.

Por otro lado Tsunami regañaba a Kabeyama por haber equivocado un pase y termino llenándole la cara de barro al surfista.

"¿De verdad tiene sentido una práctica como esta?" dijo Rika.

"Tiene que haberlo, o de lo contrario no creo que el entrenador los hubiera hecho hacer esto" dijo Izumi "Además por algo también Tezuka está entrenando con ellos" agrego la rubia señalando a su amigo quien en ese momento estaba tratando de quitarle el balón a Kidou, pero el estratega lo burlo con facilidad y le paso el balón a Goenji. El pelicrema disparo a portería con todas sus fuerzas aunque Endou detuvo el disparo. Todos miraban sorprendidos al par de chicos entrenar, y es que los tiros de Goenji llevaban demasiada intensidad al igual que los movimientos de Endou.

_**Por la tarde**__**…**_

Endou fue al hospital para tratar de convencer al padre de Goenji que le permitiera seguir jugando sin embargo el hombro siguió su camino sin darle una respuesta al capitán, lo que solo frustro al castaño.

"¿Endou-kun?" dijo una voz femenina conocida. Endou levanto la cabeza y vio que frente a él estaba Izumi acompañada por un señor como de la edad del entrenador Kudou.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" preguntó Endou. El e Izumi estaban en la cancha del rio platicando.

"Era el tío de Ryou-kun. Ya que ahora solo estamos él y yo en su casa me pidió que lo acompañara al doctor" dijo la rubia tranquila.

"¿Él y tú?" pregunto sorprendido el portero.

"Es una larga historia, pero llevo viviendo con ellos algo de tiempo" respondió Izumi con una sonrisa. "Pero dime, ¿tú que hacías en el hospital? ¿Acaso te lastimaste?" pregunto algo preocupada.

"No nada de eso" dijo Endou para tranquilizarla "Lo que pasa es que…" Dijo el capitán mientras comenzaba a contarle lo que pasaba con Goenji. Izumi solo escuchaba lo que Endou le decía aunque no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste.

"Parece como una especie de mala racha" dijo la rubia triste sorprendiendo a Endou. "Primero Ryou, luego Natsumi-san y ahora Goenji-kun. Es como si todos nuestros amigos fueran a abandonarnos" dijo la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos. "Pero Goenji aún no se ha ido, así que aún podemos hacer que las cosas cambien" dijo la rubia recuperando su ánimo de la nada. Endou asintió y ambos regresaron a Raimon.

_**El día decisivo…**_

El equipo completo, incluso Tezuka e Izumi ya estaban ahí. Todos reunidos frente a la caravana relámpago, listos para partir.

"Que sorpresa que estés aquí tan temprano" dijo Kazemaru mirando a Izumi.

"Tezuka paso a levantarme desde las 6" dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Necesitaba ayuda con el entrenamiento de hoy. Además es divertido molestar al viejo haciendo que se levante temprano" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Aunque te tire por el balcón… del segundo piso?" dijo Izumi.

"Siempre vale la pena. Además siempre me amortiguan los arbustos que planto Tsubaki" respondió infantilmente mientras lo demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿Dónde están el entrenador y Fuyuka-san?" preguntó Otonashi cambiando el tema.

"Ellos se adelantaron al estadio." Respondió Aki.

"¡Muy bien, si todo el mundo está aquí, entonces vamos!" dijo Endou emocionado.

Los chicos subieron a la caravana y comenzaron su viaje rumbo al estadio. El equipo se veía bastante animado pero de repente el señor Furukabu freno de manera bastante violenta. Los chicos hicieron lo posible por no golpearse, el único que no corrió con esa suerte fue Tezuka, quien termino en el suelo justo a un lado del asiento del señor Furukabu.

"Una palabra a Ryou y juro que me vengare" dijo el chico sin levantarse.

Aki se acercó a preguntarle al conductor lo que había pasado, por lo que el señor señalo hacia la calle. Frente a la caravana estaba el chico que había molestado a Aki y a Fuyuka días antes.

"Perfecto" dijo el peliverde mientras una sonrisa maliciosa le aparecía en el rostro.

_**Stade de France in Paris, France.**_

"Chicos, hoy es el día decisivo para nosotros. Salgamos a jugar con todo y ganemos esto" dijo el capitán de Rose Gryphon. Los chicos del equipo francés estaban reunidos en la entrada del estadio esperando el inicio del encuentro contra Portugal.

"Ese es el espíritu Pierre." Dijo Ryou dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Chicos acérquense, les diré la alineación" dijo el entrenador. Los chicos se reunieron a su alrededor y uno a uno nombro a los once alineados y su posición. Para sorpresa de todos, Ryou no jugaría como titular, sin embargo eso no le importó al peliblanco.

"¿En verdad estas bien con no entrar al campo?" preguntó Tsubaki a su primo.

"No son ningunos debiluchos, estarán bien sin mi" dijo Ryou tranquilo.

"Eso espero, de lo contrario me enojare mucho." Dijo una voz muy conocida. Ryou y Tsubaki voltearon la mirada y vieron a Asuka acompañada por Yukino.

"Buena suerte Ryou-kun" dijo Yukino bastante sonriente y abrazando al peliblanco quien solo se sonrojo.

"¡Animo enano!" dijo Asuka revolviendole el pelo a su hermano.

"Tranquila, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Despues de todo, quiero volver a verla" dijo Ryou sin embargo de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "Verlos.. a ellos... TODOS" trato de corregir el chico mientras su rojo se ponia rojo como un tomate. Asuka y Tsubaki intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reirse.

"O_tra vez la menciono. ¿Quien sera esa chica?_" se pregunto Yukino.

"¿Quién es la linda señorita, Ryou?" dijo un chico rubio con una rosa en la boca.

"Eres muy lindo, pero a mí me interesa alguien más" dijo la castaña abrazando más fuerte a Ryou. El rubio se quedó de piedra mientras los demás solo se reían.

"¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y muévanse!" dijo autoritario el entrenador. Los chicos se callaron y de inmediato siguieron al hombre, mientras que Tsubaki logro que Asuka y Yukino entraran como asistentes del equipo.

* * *

_Tsubaki: Ryou, hoy tambien es el partido de los chicos._

_Asuka: Su rival es el favorito de Asia, el equipo de Corea._

_Ryou: Tranquilas. Se que lo haran bien, asi que yo tambien debo dar lo mejor de mi aqui._

_Yukino: bueno no lo distraigan más. el chico necesita concentrarse en el juego._

_Tsubaki: de acuerdo entonces mejor nos despedimos._

_Asuka: y a nuestros lectores les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. _

_Yukino: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	43. Empieza la gran final!

_HOOOOOOOOOOLA!_

_Despues de un largo rato sin actualizar (una disculpa por eso, pero me han conseguido un trabajo de verano que me tiene hasta el cuello y sin tiempo para casi nada)_

_Pero finalmente les traigo ya el capitulo 43 de este fic._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio_

_Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Shadow!_

_Shadow: ..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque el aviso no sea tan corto. Gracias Shadow!_

**_Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 43 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"Ha sido un tiempo, Tobitaka-senpai" dijo el pelirrosa.

"Karuso, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Tobitaka bastante molesto.

"Escuche que tenías un partido muy importante, así que vine a animarlo. Incluso traje a unos chicos con los que he trabajado antes" dijo Karuso señalando a los chicos detrás de él.

Endou salió de la Caravana Relámpago acompañado por Tobitaka, Tsunami y Hijikata.

"Por favor, salgan de nuestro camino. Tenemos que llegar al partido." Dijo Endou educadamente.

"¿De verdad va a ahuyentar a los amigos que han venido hasta aquí para apoyarles?" dijo Karuso burlonamente.

"Más que apoyo, están siendo parásitos repugnantes" dijo Tsunami molesto y con el puño en alto.

"¡Tranquilo Tsunami! Una pelea y será no podrás jugar en la final" Dijo Tezuka desde la caravana. Tsunami solo maldijo por lo bajo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Parece que van a hacer todo lo posible para impedirnos llegar al estadio" dijo Megane.

"Si no hacemos algo pronto, el partido se iniciara sin nosotros" dijo Hijikata.

Tobitaka solo miro como los demás veían frustrados por no poder hacer nada, lo que lo llevo a tomar una decisión importante.

"Es tiempo para mi decir adiós, muchachos" dijo el pelimorado sorprendiendo a todos, pero especialmente a Endou. "Por favor, vaya, capitán. Voy a poner fin a estos chicos. Yo he traído este problema en primer lugar. No puedo poner todos los sueños de todos a la basura solo por esto"

"¿De verdad piensas pelear?" dijo Karuso divertido.

"No lo hagas, Tobitaka" dijo Endou para detenerlo.

"Voy a estar bien. Puedo manejar a estos tipos solo." Dijo el chico sin embargo Endou lo detuvo.

"Me refiero a que vas a venir al partido con nosotros. No vamos a dejar a una sola persona atrás. Todos juntos conformamos Inazuma Japan." Dijo el capitán.

"Que hermosa amistad… ¡Vamos a destruirla en pedazos!" grito Karuso y todos sus subordinados se preparaban para atacar.

Karuso chasqueo los dedos y sus cuatro acompañantes se prepararon para atacar a Tobitaka y a Endou, pero en ese momento otro grupo de chicos llego al lugar.

"Parece que lo logramos" dijo un chico pelirrojo.

"¿Suzume?" dijo Tobitaka sorprendido.

"Tobitaka-san, déjenos esto a nosotros" dijo aquel pelirrojo.

"No dejaremos que Karuso se salga con la suya" dijo uno de los chicos que venía con Suzume.

"Tobitaka-san, usted debe apresurarse. No puede llegar tarde para el partido" dijo Suzume mientras recordaba cómo había conocido al pelimorado. "Por favor, no mate nuestros sueños. Tobitaka-san, usted debe volar. ¡Ese es nuestro sueño!"

"Muy conmovedora escena, pero antes de que jueguen al héroe dejen que le pregunte algo. ¿Quién les dijo acerca del partido?" dijo Tezuka ahora acercándose al pelirrojo.

"Bueno, técnicamente esos fuimos nosotros." Dijo Hotaru saliendo junto a Takato y a Kumori.

"Aunque quien nos dijo a nosotros fue la dulce Fumiko-chan" dijo Takato con tono burlón. Los chicos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia quien tenía la misma mirada que los demás. "Al menos uno de ustedes fue lo suficientemente bobo como para confiar en nosotros. Pero no se preocupen, no venimos a pelear"

"Vienen e insultan a mi mejor amiga y piensan irse como así. Deben ser más idiotas que Ryou" dijo el peliverde bastante molesto.

"¿De qué hablas Zato?" dijo Kumori sorprendido.

"Endou, minna, buena suerte en el partido. Solo concéntrense en el juego y yo los alcanzare después" dijo el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro del capitán.

"¿Realmente piensas arriesgarte así y meter en problemas a tus amigos?" dijo Takato burlón.

"Veamos… un chico con uniforme de la secundaria Kojou, a un par de calles de dicha escuela, junto a un trio de chicos que salieron de la misma escuela y junto a quienes tengo reportes por indisciplina. No veo porque los metería en problemas a ellos." Dijo burlón el peliverde mientras que el trio también sonrió.

"Bastante inteligente Zato-kun. Pero mejor lo guardaremos para otro momento." Dijo Takato para después darles la espalda a todos y marcharse junto a sus dos lacayos.

"Eso fue fácil" dijo sorprendido el chico de verde cabellera. "Bueno, aun me queda ese tal Karuso para desquitarme."

"¡Claro que no! Tu vienes con nosotros" dijo Izumi asomándose desde la caravana. Sus ojos se veían algo cristalinos, Tezuka solo bufo fastidiado pero decidió hacerle caso a la rubia.

Gracias al grupo de Suzume y después de lo que paso con Takato, los chicos de Inazuma Japan pudieron continuar con su camino hacia el estadio.

"Chicos, lo siento." dijo la rubia mientras la caravana avanzaba al estadio. "No fue mi intención que esto pasara." agrego tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Baka" dijo Tezuka sin dirigirle la mirada a la rubia a pesar de estar sentado junto a ella, pero los demás si miraron al peliverde algo molestos. "Nadie te está culpando por lo que paso, así que no necesitas disculparte." Agrego. Los chicos se calmaron un poco y le dieron la razón al chico, lo que animo un poco a la rubia.

"¿Cómo se atreven a aprovecharse así de Izumi? Juro que lo van a pagar" dijo Tsunami molesto.

"Ustedes concentrarse en la gran final. Yo me encargare después de resolver esto" Agrego el peliverde poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolvió su cabello.

_**Mientras tanto en el estadio…**_

Kudou y Fuyuka esperaban a los chicos. La chica pelilila parecía algo preocupada pero se sintió aliviada de inmediato al ver llegar a los chicos en la caravana.

"¿Están todos aquí? ¡A continuación vamos nosotros!" dijo Kudou. Los chicos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la cancha.

Una vez que estuvieron listos los chicos hicieron se prepararon física y mentalmente para el gran juego pero en ese momento se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"Parece que están todos bien" dijo un chico tras los muchachos, quienes al voltearse a verlo se llevaron la gran sorpresa. "Eso lo hace digno para pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas"

"¡Aphrodi!" dijo Endou. Pero esa no era toda la sorpresa, detrás del capitán de Zeus, aparecieron Burn y Gazel.

"Por fin llego a verlos de nuevo" dijo Gazel.

"Al fin llego la final. Comenzaba a aburrirme" dijo ahora Burn.

"Gazel" dijo Hiroto sin creer lo que veía.

"¡Burn! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Midorikawa.

"Suzuno Fuusuke." dijo Aphrodi señalando al peliblanco. "y Nagumo Haruya" dijo señalando ahora al pelirrojo refiriéndose a Burn. "Estos son mis compañeros de equipo." En ese momento, los demás jugadores de Fire Dragon hicieron su entrada.

"No entiendo, ¿cómo es que es que están en el equipo de Corea?" pregunto Izumi algo sorprendida.

"No es extraño para mi estar seleccionado para el equipo de mi país, ¿verdad?" respondió Aphrodi tranquilamente.

"Nosotros hemos decidido formar parte de este equipo después de que Aphrodi vino por nosotros." dijo Nagumo.

"Con tal de que luchar de nuevo contra ustedes" dijo ahora Suzuno.

"Ninguno de nosotros es el mismo de antes, hemos pasado por un duro entrenamiento, además, este equipo también tiene a Cho Chan Su" Explico Aphrodi mientras que detrás de él aparecía un chico con afro color negro.

"Mucho gusto Inazuma Japan. Vamos a tener un buen partido, pero tengan cuidado. Hay un dragón que esta hambriento en el campo." dijo Chae cortésmente para después marcharse junto al resto de su equipo.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Aphrodi y los otros jugarían contra nosotros?" comento Hijikata.

"Preocúpense más por Cho Chan Su" dijo Megane.

"¿Tan bueno es?" preguntó Izumi.

"Hai. Chae es la torre del comando de Corea. Se dice que sus estrategias son las tácticas perfectas. Podría decirse que es el mejor estratega de todos, e incluso algunos lo conocen como el Dragon Tamer" explico el chico de gafas.

"Apuesto a que Kidou es mejor" dijo la rubia de manera que solo ella oyera, pero aun así no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro mientras los demás la miraban sin comprender.

Endou como siempre se mostró muy emocionado al tenerlos a ellos como oponentes en la final, y ese ánimo se le contagio a sus compañeros de equipo y de inmediato comenzaron a calentar.

Goenji a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermanita acompañada por Fuku-san, pero su capitán atrajo su atención.

"Vamos a ganar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sin importar nada!" dijo el capitán. Goenji se acerco a él y ambos chicos chocaron el puño de forma amistosa.

Por su parte Tobitaka estaba decidido a ganar por Suzume. Hiroto pensaba en vencer a Burn y a Gazel al igual que Midorikawa.

Kidou por su parte, estaba bastante concentrado tratando de analizar al equipo de Corea.

"¿Todo bien, Kidou-kun?" pregunto Izumi acercándose al estratega.

"Solo pensaba en una forma de jugar contra esos sujetos" respondió tranquilamente el castaño.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que nos estamos enfrentando a unos sujetos problemáticos si es que te hacen pensar tanto, Kidou-kun" dijo Fudou detrás del dúo, mientras jugaba con un balón. "Pero por suerte tenemos al mejor estratega de Japón con nosotros, así que supongo que todo será color de rosa"

"Escucha, no podemos ganar este partido a menos que todos nosotros trabajemos en equipo" dijo Kidou.

"¿Y qué? Hoy tampoco voy a estar jugando" dijo el chico de la mohicana después de patear el balón hacia el cielo. "Buena suerte allá afuera, Kidou-kun" dijo burlón el castaño para después retirarse.

"Ese chico me desespera cada día más" dijo la rubia infantilmente haciendo un puchero. Kidou solo la miro divertido pero se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que había pasado hace apenas unos días.

A lo lejos el entrenador miraba a los chicos y no parecía muy convencido con lo que veía, por lo que decidió tener una plática con Endou.

"¿Crees que Inazuma Japan va a ganar el partido?" preguntó Kudou una vez que el capitán se acercó a él.

"¡Claro que sí entrenador! ¡Definitivamente vamos a ganar para ir al mundo!" dijo Endou con su entusiasmo de siempre, sin embargo la respuesta no convenció al entrenador.

"A pesar de que eres el capitán, tú no sabes nada. Así como está ahora, el equipo no podrá ganar. Si no entiendes eso, entonces no tengo ningún uso para ti, no en este equipo." Dijo fríamente el entrenador, dejando sin palabras a Endou.

La alineación quedo con Goenji y Fubuki en la delantera, en medio campo Kidou, quien sería el capitán durante el encuentro, Hiroto y Midorikawa, la defensa estaría a cargo de Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama y Tobitaka, y por último el portero seria Tachimukai.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Inazuma Japan. Fubuki llevaba el balón y Aphrodi intento cubrirlo pero el de Hokkaido le paso el balón a Kazemaru como se lo indico Kidou. Cuando la defensa de Corea cubre al peliazul, este hace un pase largo. En un principio parecía que iba hacia los delanteros por lo que Chan su mando a algunos jugadores a cubrir a Goenji y Fubuki, pero el balón resulto ser para Hiroto, quien lo recibe y de inmediato usa su 'Ryuusei Blade' pero el portero lo detuvo con facilidad usando su propia técnica, 'Big Explosive Slap'

Chae le gana el balón a Kidou y de inmediato se lanza al ataque, mandando por delante a Suzuno, Nagumo y Aphrodi. Hijikata de inmediato trato de detener al capitán de Fire Dragon, pero este lo esquivo lanzando un centro para el ex-capitán de Zeus, quien uso su 'Shin God Knows' para intentar anotar, pero por suerte Tachimukai pudo detener el tiro con 'Mugen The Hand'.

El partido continuaba y quienes tenían el balón esta vez eran los de Corea. Goenji robo el balón con una fuerte entrada, lo que hizo que le marcaran falta.

Corea cobro el tiro libre y Hijikata y un jugador de Fire Dragon se pelearon el balón y terminaron chocando entre si. Tobitaka alcanzo a recuperar el balón y comenzó a correr hacia la potería rival. Kidou le dijo que hiciera un pase en lugar de retener el balón, pero el pelimorado no lo escucho y termino perdiendo el balón.

Suzuno y Nagumo avanzaban con el balón después de robárselo a Tobitaka, y el ex-capitán de Prominence se preparaba para atacar, pero por suerte Fubuki regreso hasta la defensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para defender.

"¡No los voy a dejar pasar!" grito el peliplateado. El de Hokkaido mostro su nueva técnica llamada 'Snow Angel' y le robo el balón a Burn y Gazzel.

Una vez que recupero el balón, el peliplateado se lo paso a Hijikata y ambos avanzaron juntos hacia la portería. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente demostraron la nueva técnica que habían estado entrenando, 'Thunder Beast', la cual logro anotar el primer gol para Inazuma Japan. En la banca las chicas celebraban mientras que Endou trataba de pensar en lo que había dicho el entrenador.

Los chicos fueron a felicitar a Hijikata y Fubuki por su nueva técnica, sin embargo Kidou no despegaba la mirada de Chan Su, quien estaba reunido con todos los de su equipo, quienes se veían demasiado relajados a pesar de ir perdiendo.

"Ahora que tengo una clara idea de las habilidades de Inazuma Japan, creo que es hora de que comencemos" dijo Chae.

"¿Vamos a usarlo cierto? La técnica perfecta" dijo Aphrodi.

"Vamos a mostrarles… Nuestra 'Perfect Zone Press'" dijo el capitán de Corea.

El partido se reanudo y Corea avanzaba con él balón. Aphrodi le pasa el balón a Nagumo, y este al ver que Midorikawa lo cubría le paso el balón a Chan Su, pero Fubuki de inmediato se lo roba con su 'Snow Angel'.

Fubuki avanza con el balón y luego se Tsunami. En ese momento, Fire Dragon decidió usar su "técnica perfecta", 'Perfect Zone Press'.

Los jugadores de Corea comenzaron a correr en dos círculos, en uno quedo atrapado el chico de Okinawa, y en el otro, Fubuki fue la desafortunada víctima. Corea seguía presionando al dúo hasta que le terminaron quitando el balón a Tsunami, quien no tardó mucho en perder la paciencia e intento atravesar su técnica pero termino cayendo al suelo.

"Están pasando con tanta precisión, incluso a esta velocidad" dijo el de Hokkaido sorprendido. Cho desafío a los chicos de Inazuma Japan para que le quitaran el balón. Estos se molestaron y de inmediato lo intentaron, pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaban, ya que los de Fire Dragon se detuvieron y Fubuki y Tsunami terminaron lesionados en el suelo, cortesía del duro choque que acababan de tener.

"Es una tragedia, pero ellos se lo buscaron" dijo Chan Su cuando Kidou paso junto a este. "Con la presión, controlamos el miedo y sellamos los movimientos de nuestros oponentes. Ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra eso." Explico el capitán coreano.

"¿Control de la mente?" dijo Kidou algo sorprendido.

"Esta es la táctica Hissatsu de Fire Dragon, 'Perfect Zone Press'" dijo orgulloso Chan.

Mientras tanto en la banca, Tezuka e Izumi ayudaron a los chicos a salir para que Haruna y Aki se encargaran de tratar sus heridas.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Endou algo preocupado.

"Tranquilos, esto no es nada" respondió Tsunami.

"Lo sentimos por preocuparlos" agrego el peliplateado. "Kogure, Toramaru, ustedes entraran al juego" dijo Kudou. Tsunami y Fubuki intentaron renegar pero el entrenador los ignoro. "Ustedes no son de mucho uso con las piernas así." Explico Kudou.

Después de realizar los cambios, el partido se reanudo y Midorikawa iba avanzando con el balón. Cuando uno de los defensas intento bloquearlo, el peliverde lo esquivo usando su 'Lightning Accel' para después dar un pase hacia atrás a Hijikata. El de Okinawa comenzó a avanzar y Tobitaka lo seguía de cerca, sin embargo ellos fueron las nuevas víctimas del 'Perfect Zone Press'. El grandote perdió el balón y cuando Tobitaka lo intento recuperar recibió un pelotazo en el rostro.

El balón se lo pasan a Suzuno quien comienza a avanzar hacia la portería que defiende Tachimukai. El peliblanco le pasa el balón a Chan Su, Kabeyama intenta bloquearlo pero el capitán de Corea se lo quita usando su 'Naraku Otoshi'. Kidou también intenta quitarle el balón, pero Cho se lo pasa a Nagumo quien de inmediato usa su 'Atomic Flare' venciendo sin problemas la técnica de Tachimukai y empatando el partido.

* * *

_Aki: Este partido esta bastante reñido_

_Haruna: Cualquiera podria adelantarse en el marcador._

_Izumi: No creo soportar tanta emoción. ¡Animo chicos!_

_Tezuka: Como me gustaria poder estar en el campo_

_Tsunami: en vez de preocuparse mejor disfruten del partido._

_Izumi: Entonces lo mejor sera despedirnos._

_Haruna: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Aki: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	44. Al fin lo conseguimos, ¡FFI allá vamos!

HOOOOOOOOOOLA!

Esta vez no tarde tanto, ¿o si?. Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 44 de este fic!

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio

Para el aviso... hoy esta con nosotros Yukino!

Yukino: de acuerdo~! aqui esta el aviso!

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

yo: Gracias Yukino!

Yukino: oye, y acerca de...

yo: ¡BUEEEEEEEEEENO! sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 44 de

**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan se reunieron frente a su portería y comenzaron a buscar una forma de vencer la táctica de Fire Dragon. Toramaru creía que bastaría con usar la técnica combinada que había practicado con Goenji, sin embargo Kazemaru les recordó que si vencían la 'Perfect Zone Press' no podrían usar ninguna técnica.

"Olvídate de usar una técnica Hissatsu" repitió Kidou para después comenzar a pensar en el entrenamiento especial que habían hecho, mientras que los chicos lo miraban algo confundidos. "Chicos, a partir de ahora controlen el balón como si el campo fuera de barro" indico Kidou.

El partido continuo y ahora Toramaru tenía el balón, pero se lo pasa a Kidou cuando este se lo pidió, mientras que Chan Su de inmediato dio la orden de usar su táctica Hissatsu.

"Tú serás la próxima víctima" dijo el capitán coreano.

"Este campo es de barro" dijo Kidou para después patear el balón muy arriba sorprendiendo a los de Fire Dragon. Burn intento alcanzar el balón pero Kazemaru se le adelanto y lo paso a Toramaru, este a su vez a Kogure quien mantiene el balón en el aire con su 'Senpuujin' y después lo vuelve a pasar.

"Parece que al fin descubrieron el sentido de ese entrenamiento" dijo Tezuka con la mirada fija en la cancha.

"Tezuka-kun ¿sabías el motivo del entrenamiento?" pregunto Aki al peliverde.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Izumi-san comento que ustedes habían entrenado de una manera similar." Agrego Haruna.

"No lo sabía" respondió infantilmente el chico haciendo que todos lo miraran con pena. "Nuestro entrenamiento fue para ayudar a mejorar nuestra resistencia y movimientos, pero no esperaba que también sirviera para esto" explico más serio el cabeza de pasto.

"¡Que esplendida táctica Hissatsu! ¿Por qué no la llamamos 'Route of Sky'?" dijo Megane.

Mientras tanto en el campo, después de que el portero detuviera de nuevo el 'Ryuusei Blade' de Hiroto, Fire Dragon era quien atacaba pero Toramaru les robo el balón y se lo paso a Kazemaru, pero este lo perdió gracias al 'Chibashiri Kaen' de un defensa.

Midorikawa se encargó de recuperar el balón y de inmediato se lo dio a Toramaru. El pelinegro y Goenji avanzaban juntos para intentar usar su nueva técnica. Sin embargo esta fallo debido a que el delantero pelicrema se desconcentro al ver a su padre entre el público.

El portero de Corea reanuda el juego y le pasa el balón a Chan Su. Hijikata y Kidou trataron de cubrirlo pero este se los quito de encima con su 'Naraku Otoshi' haciendo que Hijikata cayera sobre Kidou. Con la caída, Hijikata se lastimo el pie mientras que Kidou parecía haberse lastimado la rodilla pero este decidió ocultarlo. El entrenador reemplazo a Hijikata con Kurimatsu para después continuar con el partido.

Fire Dragon avanzaba con el balón hasta que Kabeyama los detuvo con su técnica 'The Wall' y le dio el balón a Kurimatsu quien intento usar su 'Maboroshi Dribble' pero termino perdiendo el esférico ante la técnica de la defensa de Fire Dragon. Suzuno recibe el balón, Hiroto recupero el balón pero solo para perderlo de inmediato con Nagumo, quien le pasó el balón a Aphrodi. El ex-capitán de Zeus mostro su nueva técnica 'God Break' la cual derroto sin problemas la 'Mugen The Hand' de Tachimukai.

Inazuma Japan reanudo el juego pero solo para que de inmediato se marcara el fin de la primera mitad del partido.

En la banca, el entrenador anuncio un cambio de jugadores, Midorikawa y Kidou serian quienes se quedarían en el banquillo la segunda mitad. El ex-capitán de Gemini Storm quiso reclamar pero el entrenador lo puso en su lugar. También explico que Kidou se quedaría debido a lo de su rodilla, lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos los chicos, pero no tanto como la decisión de quien reemplazaría al castaño.

"Fudou, vas a entrar" dijo el entrenador haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al mencionada quien estaba igual de sorprendido que todos, pero después sonrió.

"Finalmente" dijo el de la mohicana para después levantarse.

"Un momento, Fudou no está acostumbrado a jugar con el equipo todavía. ¿Por qué meterlo en un partido tan importante?" preguntó Kidou.

"Porque el oponente no conoce las habilidades de Fudou, lo cual podría ser una ventaja para nosotros" explico de inmediato Tezuka.

"Fudou es nuestro joker" agrego Kudou.

"Si todo sale bien, podríamos llevar el flujo del partido de vuelta a nuestro lado" dijo Endou algo pensativo.

"Muy inteligente de su parte capitán" dijo el castaño apoyándose en Endou. Después de intercambiar miradas con Kidou se marchó a la cancha para calentar.

"Entrenador, necesitamos una persona más" dijo Kazemaru cambiando de tema.

"No, jugaran con diez personas." dijo Kudou para después irse a sentar mientras todos fijaban sus miradas en Endou, pero se sorprendieron al verlo sonreír. El capitán se veía optimista y se encargó de animarlos para el segundo tiempo.

A pesar de que ya todos estaban listos para continuar con el partido, se mostraban bastante incomodos con la presencia de Fudou en el campo.

El segundo tiempo inicio con el saque de Fire Dragon y Nagumo era quien llevaba el balón. Fudou fue de inmediato a marcarlo haciendo que chocharan hombro con hombro. Burn se desesperó casi de inmediato y se lanzó con fuerza hacia el castaño pero este solo sonrió y se hizo para atrás y haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio y el balón.

Fudou empezó a avanzar con el balón hasta que un defensa lo bloqueo, sin embargo el castaño empezó a dominar el balón lo que molesto al otro jugador e hizo que se le lanzara encima pero Fudou lo esquivo sin problemas. Cuando otro defensa más intento bloquearlo, el castaño comenzó a correr de regreso a su portería seguido por su oponente.

Cuando Fudou se acercó a Kabeyama, el castaño lo golpeo con el balón en el rostro para ayudarse a burlar a aquel defensa y regresar al ataque. Otro defensa más intento cubrirlo y esta vez el golpeado fue Kazemaru. Hiroto pidió el balón sin embargo Fudou lo ignoro y tiro a portería pero no fue ningún reto para el portero.

"Vaya desperdicio. A pesar de su talento, prefiere trabajar solo" dijo el capitán coreano mientras que Kazemaru le reclamaba a Fudou solo para que Hiroto interviniera y los calmara.

En la banca, todos miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba en el campo.

"Ese chico solo significa problemas" dijo Izumi.

"Yo pienso que él no cree en nadie. Es por eso que nadie trata de creer en el" dijo Fuyuka.

En ese momento, el entrenador Hibiki se acercó a los chicos para contarles la historia de Fudou, mientras todos solo lo escuchaban bastante atentos.

"Así que lo único que le importa es tener poder" dijo Izumi con la mirada baja. "Me recuerda un poco a alguien" dijo para después mirar hacia Tezuka.

"Son cosas muy diferentes. Fudou siempre ha buscado tener poder. Yo no lo buscaba, pero cuando lo tuve creo que me deje llevar demasiado por él" dijo el peliverde recordando lo que había pasado con sus amigos.

Kidou le agradeció a Hibiki por contarle la historia, sin embargo aún no estaba de acuerdo con las actitudes del ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku.

Fudou continuaba con su estilo solitario de jugar pero no daba resultados. En la banca el entrenador le pregunto a Endou que iba a hacer, ya que a ese ritmo Inazuma Japan de seguro perdería. Todos centraron su atención en el capitán, pero este no supo que responder.

"Tu respuesta no vendrá con ver el partido. Por ahora mira al equipo" dijo el entrenador dejando a Endou pensativo.

En la cancha, Fudou era la nueva víctima del 'Perfect Zone Press' y aunque pudo mantener el balón un poco más de tiempo, al final término perdiéndolo, pero por suerte Kazemaru pudo sacar el balón de la cancha con una barrida.

El partido continuaba y de nuevo Fudou logro robar el balón, pero esta vez lo marcaron entre cinco jugadores.

"Tus propios compañeros te odian, pero eres popular entre tus enemigos" dijo Burn.

"¿Entonces reconoces lo fuerte que soy?" dijo Fudou igual de burlón que Nagumo lo cual molesto al pelirrojo. "Pero la hora de juego se ha terminado" agrego para después pasarle el balón a Kazemaru, sin embargo este no llego y el balón termino saliendo.

Fudou lo intento otras veces pero con Kabeyama y con Hiroto el resultado fue el mismo, ninguno de los chicos llegaba por el pase de Fudou. Lo que termino en una nueva discusión entre Fudou y Kazemaru.

En se momento, Endou se dio cuenta de que Fudou estaba haciendo lo pases sabiendo cómo se movían sus compañeros, sin embargo como nadie confía en él, los chicos no estaban jugando al cien.

El partido continuaba y Aphrodi le paso el balón a Nagumo y Suzuno, quienes de inmediato tiraron a portería con su 'Fire Blizzard'. Tobitaka intento detenerlo pero no pudo, Tachimukai intento lo mismo pero el tiro fue más fuer que su 'Mugen The Hand', y hubiera sido gol de no ser porque Kurimatsu y Kogure detuvieron el tiro con su cuerpo.

Cho Chan Su realiza el saque de esquina y Tobitaka se pelea con otro jugador por el balón, pero al final el jugador de Corea es quien gana el balón pero Tachimukai lo detuvo sin problemas.

Ahora el que tenía el balón era Kabeyama, y el grandote le dio un pase a Kazemaru, quien avanzo un poco con el balón para después darle un pase a Hiroto a pesar de que Fudou estaba más cerca. El pelirrojo le dio el balón a Toramaru quien intento usar el 'Tiger Storm' junto a Goenji, sin embargo el pelicrema seguía recordando a su padre lo cual hizo que el tiro fallara de nuevo.

El ánimo del equipo estaba muy bajo y las cosas parecían empeorar ya que el público comenzaba a abuchearlos.

Endou solo miraba a sus compañeros y trataba de darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con ellos, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a una respuesta

"¡Entrenador!" dijo Endou parándose frente al pelimorado, haciendo que este y todos en la banca lo miraran. "Yo pensaba que para luchar contra el mundo, solo tenía que entrenar. Pero por eso, me he olvidado de algo importante, ¿no? Para verlos a todos... ¡Para ver a mi equipo!" dijo el capitán con determinación en sus ojos.

"¿Ahora comprendes, Endou?" preguntó el entrenador a lo que Endou asintió. "Ve, Sube al escenario del mundo con tus habilidades"

Una vez que el balón salió de la cancha, el entrenador anuncio el reemplazo de Tachimukai por Endou, lo cual emociono a la afición. Kidou también regreso al campo para completar los once jugadores.

"Chicos, ¿Qué no quieren ganar?" pregunto Endou una vez que se acerco a sus compañeros.

"¡Claro! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!" respondió de inmediato Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru, echa un vistazo. No en las palabras de Fudou, sino en sus jugadas" dijo el capitán para sorpresa de los chicos. "¿Acaso no ves? Fudou no lo hace para si mismo, también está tratando de sacar lo mejor de sus habilidades." dijo Endou. Fudou escuchaba a lo lejos y solo se molestó por las palabras del castaño.

"Eso solo fue una serie de pases que nadie podría alcanzar. El solamente nos esta acosando" respondió Kazemaru.

"El balón no miente. Te darás cuenta cuando recibas uno de sus pases" dijo Endou.

El partido continuo y como siempre, Fudou se las ingenio para recuperar el balón. Este le paso el balón a Kazemaru, pero el peliazul no intento recibirlo a pesar de las palabras de su capitán y el balón termino saliendo. Fire Dragon hizo el saque de banda y de nuevo Fudou consiguió el balón y esta vez se lo paso a Kidou quien corrió a toda velocidad para poder alcanzarlo sorprendiendo a todos. Kidou burla a un defensa de Corea con la ayuda de Fudou para después tirar a portería pero el portero alcanzo a desviarlo.

Kurimatsu reanuda el partido con el saque banda y le da el balón a Kidou quien a su vez se lo pasa a Fudou. Un par de jugadores intentan marcarlo por lo que el castaño le pasa el balón a Kabeyama, quien esta vez sí pudo recibirlo. Kazemaru de igual manera también pudo recibir un pase de Fudou, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Cho, por lo que decidió marcarlo de inmediato, pero Kidou se acercó y junto al ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku, hicieron una nueva técnica que Megane llamo 'Killer Fields'.

Un par de defensas intentan bloquear a Fudou, pero este pasa el balón hacia atrás y Kabeyama y Kazemaru aprovechan para realizar una nueva técnica, la cual Megane llamo 'Tatsumaki Otoshi', para empatar el marcador.

En la banca y en la cancha todos celebraban e incluso se acercaron a felicitar a Fudou pero este solo se alejó de ellos con su típica seriedad.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez Gazel tenía el balón. Kazemaru intento detenerlo pero resulto ser una trampa para que Aphrodi pudiera tirar con su 'God Break' pero por suerte Endou lo detuvo con su 'Puño de la Justicia'.

Japón intento contraatacar, pero Aphrodi recupero el balón y esta vez realizo una técnica junto a Burn y a Gazel llamada 'Chaos Break'. Endou de nuevo intento detenerla con su 'Puño de la Justicia', pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada y el marcador volvió a aumentar a favor de Fire Dragon.

El juego continuo e Inazuma Japan tenía el balón. Hiroto le pasa el balón a Kidou y este se lo paso a Tobitaka quien no supo que hacer. Endou trato de ayudarlo pero al final, el pelimorado termino perdiendo el balón con Chan Su. El pelinegro le pasa el balón a Nagumo y este dispara con todas sus fuerzas pero Kabeyama mostro su nueva técnica 'The Mountain' y logro detener el disparo.

Chan Su recupera el balón y se lo da a Aphrodi para que este intente hacer de nuevo el 'Chaos Break' pero por suerte Kazemaru alcanzo a detenerlos, sin embargo cuando le dio el balón a Tobitaka este no supo que hacer y el balón salió de la cancha.

"¿A que le tienes miedo, Tobitaka?" dijo Endou de repente sorprendiendo al pelimorado. "Escucha, es mas vergonzoso no dar todo porque tienes miedo a arruinarlo que echarlo a perder. Como estas ahora, solo juega con todo lo que tienes, está bien echarlo a perder." Dijo decidido el capitán.

"¿Esta bien echarlo a perder?" dijo Tobitaka sorprendido.

"Siempre y cuando juegues con todo lo que tienes" dijo el castaño con su ánimo de siempre, el cual se le contagio a Tobitaka fácilmente.

Corea reanuda el partido con un saque de esquina, y le dan al balón a Aphrodi para que volviera a hacer el 'Chaos Break' pero esta vez fue Tobitaka quien los bloqueo y para mayor sorpresa el chico uso una técnica llamada 'Shinkuuma' para tomar el balón y después pasarlo. Ahora quien llevaba el balón era Goenji, pero cuando lo bloquearon este le da un pase a Hiroto quien de inmediato usa su 'Ryuusei Blade v2' finalmente logrando meter un gol y empatar de nuevo.

"Esto es demasiado para mi pobre corazón, no creo resistir más tensión" dijo Izumi bastante nerviosa mientras se mordía las uñas. Y es que no era para menos, ya que el final del partido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y cualquier equipo podía ganar.

Aphrodi llevaba el balón y Kabeyama intento detenerlo pero el rubio lo burlo fácilmente. Burn y Gazel lo siguieron y el trio de nuevo uso su 'Chaos Break'. Para sorpresa de todos, Endou realizo una nueva técnica que fue capaz de detener aquel tiro, y Megane de inmediato la llamo 'Ikari no Tetsui'.

Hiroto lleva el balón y casi lo derriban pero alcanzo a pasarle el balón a Goenji, quien junto a Toramaru, intento usar el 'Tiger Storm' pero fallaron en dos ocasiones seguidas y el balón termino frente a la banca de Japón.

"¡Goenji Shuuya!" grito Tezuka. Lo siguiente que paso nadie se lo esperaba. El peliverde pateo el balón usando su 'Dark Blade'. El pelicrema se sorprendió al igual que todos y termino siendo golpeado por el tiro del chico. El peliverde se acercó a la cancha lo más que pudo pero sin entrar en ella.

"¿Qué no tu dijiste una vez que no perdonarías jugadas que no tuvieran motivación alguna?" dijo el peliverde con seriedad recordando el partido contra Génesis. "Entonces muestra esa motivación de la que hablabas."

"¡Goenji!" grito esta vez Endou. "¡Siempre hemos jugado sin dejar remordimiento por detrás y este partido no es diferente!"

"Este no es el Goenji-san que tanto admiro" agrego Toramaru.

"Vamos a mostrarle a tu padre… ¡Lo impresionante que es el fútbol!" dijo Endou guiñándole un ojo al pelicrema.

El pelos parados solo miro sorprendido al trio y después de pensar un poco, decidió que sin importar que pasara, él iba a jugar con toda su fuerza como siempre lo había hecho.

Después de la pequeña escena, el partido se reanudo con un saque de banda de Fire Dragon pero rápidamente Fudou recupero el balón y se lo paso a Goenji.

El pelicrema recibió el pase y avanzo decidido hacia la portería seguido por Toramaru.

"_Voy a enviar a los chicos al mundo sin importar com_o" se dijo Goenji a si mismo bastante convencido, para después intentar de nuevo el 'Tiger Storm' junto a Toramaru. La técnica finalmente salió a la perfección y el portero no fue rival para esa técnica por lo que el marcador cambio a favor de Inazuma Japan.

Sin embargo, Chan Su no pensaba rendirse todavía, y en cuanto se reanudo el partido corrió a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Endou.

Kabeyama y Kogure intentaron detenerlo, pero el capitán de Corea se los quito de encima con su 'Naraku Otoshi' para después pasarle el balón a Aphrodi, quien de inmediato uso el 'Chaos Break'

"¡Capitán!"

"¡Endou!"

Todos miraban preocupados a Endou ya que el tiro llevaba mucho más poder que la última vez, sin embargo Endou no se iba a dar por vencido e intento detener el disparo con su 'Ikari no Tetsui'

"No puedo ver esto" dijo Izumi algo asustada mientras se colgaba con del cuello de Tezuka quien de inmediato empezó a suplicar por aire.

Al principio parecía que de nuevo anotarían un gol con su tiro, sin embargo hubo una pequeña explosión que levanto un poco de humo ocultando el resultado de lo que había pasado. Pero una vez que se disipo las chicas miraron felices el resultado.

Endou estaba que no se lo creía. Había logrado detener el tiro y justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento sonó el silbato final del partido.

De inmediato todos festejaron su victoria, tanto en la cancha como en la banca.

"Ganaron… ¡Ellos ganaron! ¿No te da gusto eso Tezuka?" dijo la ojiverde muy emocionada, sin embargo no recibió respuesta del chico. Cuando lo volteo a ver, el peliverde estaba azul e inconsciente, ya que Izumi lo había apretado bastante fuerte. La rubia nerviosa de inmediato intento despertarlo sacudiéndolo de una manera algo brusca, mientras todos veían divertidos la escena.

"¡Allá vamos, mundo!" grito Endou quien como siempre era el más eufórico de todos.

Goenji estaba feliz de haber podido mandarlos al desafío mundial pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

"Has ganado, Oniichan. ¡Ahora puedes ir al torneo mundial!" dijo Yuuka acercándose a felicitar a su hermano. En ese momento el padre de Goenji apareció en la cancha lo que preocupo al pelicrema. Sin embargo su padre le permitió el seguir jugando junto a sus amigos, lo que alegro al pelicrema y también a Endou, quien escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación.

"Vamos Izumi, hazlo" le susurro Tezuka a su amiga. Ambos miraban a los chicos algo alejados.

"Pero, no sé si yo…" dijo la rubia mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¡Por amor a dios, hazlo ya niña cobarde!" dijo el chico dándole un empujón por la espalda a su amiga haciendo que esta chocara con Kidou.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el estratega deteniéndola para que no se cayera. La rubia trato de contestar pero los nervios solo la dejaban tartamudear.

"¡Muchas felicidades por la victoria!" dijo finalmente la rubia. Después dio un largo suspiro e hizo algo que ni ella se esperaba. La chica le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al castaño quien se sonrojo por la acción de la chica, pero no fue el único, ya que algunos de los demás chicos observaron la escena y también se sonrojaron un poco. Izumi por su parte dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible pero no sin antes darle una patada a Tezuka en la pierna lastimada.

Y así después de una difícil jornada, los chicos finalmente han podido llegar a la meta y ahora el desafío mundial los espera.

* * *

_Aki: Chicos, ¡felicidades por su victoria!_

_Endou: ¡ahora sigue el desafío mundial!_

_Tezuka: No se vayan a confiar, ahora jugaran contra los mejores de cada parte del mundo_

_Aki: arruinas el momento, Tezuka-kun._

_Tezuka: ahh gomen. Bueno entonces mejor nos despedimos y ¡vamos a celebrar la victoria!_

_Todos: ¡HAI!_

_yo: en lo que ellos festejan, recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro mi. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	45. Todo o nada! Rose Griffon vs Portugal

HOOOOOOOOOOLA!

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! no fue mucho o si?

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio

Para el aviso... hoy nos acompaña Nonomi-chan

Nonomi: Mucho gusto! Espero hacerlo bien.

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

yo: Excelente trabajo Nonomi-chan

Nonomi: Arigatou

**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 45 de**

**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

_**París, Francia**_

En el estadio de la capital francesa estaban reunidos los equipos nacionales de Francia y Portugal para disputar el último partido de las eliminatorias europeas y definir quién sería el quinto equipo que participaría en la FFI.

Los dos equipos ya estaban alineados en la cancha esperando el silbatazo inicial.

"¿Ryou-kun, seguro que estás de acuerdo con quedarte en la banca?" Dijo una chica pelinegra.

"Ya les dije que sí, no entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto." Respondió Ryou calmado.

"Pero si ellos pierden..." insistió Tsubaki sin embargo el peliblanco no la dejo terminar.

"Ellos no van a perder" dijo confiado el chico.

El partido inicio con el saque del equipo portugués quienes rápidamente fueron al ataque.

La defensa francesa de inmediato fue a detenerlos encabezados por su capitán. Ambos equipos se peleaban ferozmente por el esférico pero Portugal era muy superior y fácilmente pudieron acercarse a la portería para tirar, pero los reflejos del portero los ayudaron a evitar un gol casi seguro.

"¿Que rayos fue eso? Superaron a Piere y a los demás con mucha facilidad" Dijo Tsubaki sorprendida.

"¡Vamos chicos no se dejen!" dijo Ryou para animar a sus compañeros.

El portero hizo un despeje largo y Julian recibió el pase y comenzó a avanzar a la portería rival pero la defensa le quito el balón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e iniciaron el contraataque.

Con una serie de rápidos pases, el equipo de Portugal estaba poniendo de nuevo en problemas a la defensa de Rose Gryphon pero de nuevo el portero alcanzo a salvar la portería.

"¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? ¡Piere cubran más el lado derecho! ¡Julian pasa más el balón, tienes a Stephan junto a ti!" Grito molesto el portero.

"¡Ya se! Pero son demasiado rápidos." Respondió Julian.

El portero volvió despejar y esta vez Julian hizo justo lo que le indicaron pero el rival estaba preparado e interceptaron el pase de inmediato.

"¡Maldición! Es como si conocieran su estilo de juego." Dijo Asuka molesta

"_Es más que eso... la precisión con la que evitan nuestras jugadas es perfecta_" pensó Ryou mientras veía como uno de los delanteros burlaba a Piere y a otro defensa con demasiada facilidad.

"Y pensar que estábamos preocupados por un rival como este" dijo Abel, el capitán portugués.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo otro de los jugadores portugués.

Abel hizo una finta de disparo para distraer al portero, lo cual otro jugador aprovecho y lanzo a portería anotando el primer gol para Portugal.

"Imposible. Les anotaron con tanta facilidad" dijo Tsubaki sin creer lo que veía.

"Parece que realmente no son la gran cosa" dijo Yukino "pero sería distinto si Ryou-kun estuviera en el campo" agrego la castaña mientras abrazaba al mencionado pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba con la mirada fija en la cancha.

"_Aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado_" pensó el peliblanco.

El partido se reanudo y Rose Gryphon llevaba el balón para intentar empatar el encuentro sin embargo el equipo de Portugal les robo nuevamente el balón con mucha facilidad para después intentar anotar de nuevo, pero esta vez Piere alcanzo a recuperar el balón aunque con mucha dificultad, para después pasar el balón a Julian.

"¡Julian, Stephan, ahora!" Grito Ryou mientras se ponía de pie.

Los chicos mencionados se voltearon a ver y sonrieron mientras corrían con el balón.

"¡Double Rose!" Dijo el dúo mientras impactaban el balón al mismo tiempo y este se rodeaba de un aura color rojo en forma de rosa.

"Justo lo que nos habían dicho" susurro el portero portugués para después detener el tiro sin necesidad de usar una técnica Hissatsu lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Ryou dándole un puñetazo a uno de los postes de la banca.

"Capitán, creo que es hora de terminar con estos chicos" dijo el portero mientras jugaba con el balón en sus manos.

"Jueguen como quieran" fue lo único que dijo Abel.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso te estas burlando de nosotros?" Pregunto Ryou molesto casi metiéndose a la cancha.

"Eu só estou diziendo a verdade (**yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad en portugués... o al menos eso dijo google**)" dijo el capitán con tono arrogante molestando a Ryou. El peliblanco casi se lanza sobre el chico pero entre Asuka y Tsubaki lo detuvieron.

El portero pateo el balón con fuerza y lo paso directo a los delanteros, quienes avanzaron sin esfuerzo alguno hacia la portería francesa hasta quedar frente al guardameta.

"High Impact!" Dijo el delantero portugués mientras impactaba el balón.

"¡Raji-kun, esquívalo!" Dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

"No lo haré" dijo el portero decidido. "Flamme Mur" dijo mientras un muro de fuego aparecía detrás suyo. Sin embargo la técnica fue totalmente inútil ante el tiro del portugués dejando el marcador 2-0.

"Tiene que ser una broma. Esto no puede estar pasando." Dijo Tsubaki

"Tranquila Tsuki-neechan, todo va a estar bien" dijo el peliblanco para tranquilizar a su prima.

"No me gusta arruinar el momento pero miren" dijo Yukino señalando a la cancha. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde señalaba la castaña y pudieron ver a Raji sujetándose el hombro con fuerza.

"Esto no se ve bien. Raji no va a poder seguir en el partido." Dijo la pelinegra.

"Me niego a abandonar el partido. ¡Aun puedo seguir!" dijo el portero.

"Tranquilo Raji, nosotros podemos proteger la portería si aumentamos la marca" dijo el capitán francés para relajar a su compañero.

El entrenador realizo el cambio y el partido se reanudo mientras en la banca, Tsubaki le ponía algo de hielo al hombro del portero.

El saque de nuevo fue para Francia quienes ahora jugaban con 5 defensas.

"Parece que ya están desesperados" dijo uno de los delanteros.

"No importa si ponen 5 o 10 defensas, el resultado será el mismo. " dijo Abel de manera arrogante.

"Si, de cualquier manera ustedes perderán." Dijo Yukino de repente pero solo consiguió que los jugadores de Portugal se rieran de ella.

Francia llevaba el balón para intentar anotar su primer gol pero en cuestión de segundos el capitán portugués les arrebato el balón y comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería.

"Les daré una última oportunidad, si se rinden ahora no los humillaremos mucho." Dijo Abel.

"¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡No nos rendiremos!" Grito Piere molesto mientras se lanzaba a marcarlo. Sin embargo el jugador portugués pateo el balón hacia el aire para después saltar junto a dos de sus compañeros.

"Bullet Rain!" Dijeron los portugueses mientras pateaban el balón al mismo tiempo.

"No dejare que vuelvan a anotar... Rose Guard!" Dijo Piere, sin embargo antes de que su técnica estuviera completa, el balón lo golpeo en el cuerpo y lo arrastro hasta el fondo de la portería para el 3-0.

En ese momento sonó el silbato para indicar el final del primer tiempo.

"¡Capitán!" Dijo de repente el portero. Todos voltearon a ver de lo que se trataba y se sorprendieron al ver que el peliazul que no se levantaba del golpe.

"Parece que las cosas no pintan bien para tu equipo, hijo" dijo una voz masculina desde la tribuna haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Al escuchar esa voz Ryou solo apretó los puños con rabia y volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz pero ya se imaginaba quien seria.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Otou-san?" Pregunto el peliblanco con rabia.

"¿Qué acaso no podemos ver jugar a nuestro hijito?" Dijo ahora una mujer.

"Como si de verdad les importara eso" murmuro Asuka molesta.

"¡Oigan! ¡El que lastimaran así a los chicos no fue parte del trato!" Dijo sin pensar el entrenador al ver ahí a los padres del peliblanco.

"¿De qué trato hablan? Dijo interesado el peliblanco.

"Esta es una plática de adultos, no te metas en esto" dijo su padre.

"Entonces díganoslo a nosotras, después de todo las dos ya somos mayores" dijo Tsubaki parándose junto a su prima frente a Ryou.

En esos momentos se hizo un silencio bastante tenso.

"C-creo que el chico ya despertó" dijo Yukino nerviosa para romper el silencio. Ryou se fue a ayudar a su capitán junto a la castaña mientras los demás se quedaron a hablar.

Cuando Ryou y Yukino regresaron a la banca junto a Piere, se sorprendieron de ver a Tsubaki y a Asuka tan molestas mientras que el entrenador tenía la mirada en el piso.

"¿Que paso aquí?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"¿Porque no dejas que tu entrenador te lo diga? Dijo burlonamente la madre de Ryou.

"Lo siento mucho chicos, yo... yo acepte su dinero a cambio de permitir que perdiéramos el partido de hoy" dijo el entrenador sin levantar la cabeza.

Los chicos lo miraron sin creer lo que escuchaban.

"Parece que nuestros no tan queridos padres están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para arruinarnos." Dijo Asuka.

"También se encargaron de que los del otro equipo trataran así a los chicos." Agrego Tsubaki con una mirada de ira muy inusual en ella.

Ryou solo escuchaba todo sin decir una palabra, pero de repente hizo algo que sorprendió incluso a sus padres.

"Discúlpeme chicos, si no me hubiera unido a su equipo nada de esto estaría pasando." Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras todo lo miraban. "Sin embargo, esto aún no se termina. Todavía queda tiempo para poder ganar este partido y yo me encargare de que eso pase" dijo más seguro y animado el peliblanco.

"Parece que Endou-kun te ha influenciado bien." Susurro Asuka mientras que Ryou solo puso una de sus sonrisas infantiles. "Yo también ayudare. Para este segundo tipo yo tomare el mando del equipo" dijo al resto del equipo, quienes no pusieron pero alguno.

Los chicos se reunieron y escucharon las ideas de Asuka. Al principio se veían sorprendidos pero terminaron aceptando sus ideas.

El segundo tiempo estaba por empezar y los chicos ya iban a entrar al campo.

"Ei Ryou, toma" dijo Piere arrojándole algo al chico.

"Un momento Piere, yo no puedo aceptar esto" dijo al darse cuenta que le habían lanzado la banda de capitán.

"Dijiste que te encargarías de hacernos ganar, además conmigo fuera los chicos necesitan un capitán" dijo Piere. Ryou volteo a ver a todo sus compañeros quienes solo asentían con la cabeza.

"Creo que no tengo opción" dijo bromista el chico mientras se ponía la banda.

"Buena serte, Ryou" dijeron Asuka y Tsubaki al mismo tiempo mientras que cada una le daba un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco.

"No es justo, yo también quiero hacerlo" dijo Yukino para después lanzarse sobre el chico y darle un beso en la mejilla. "¡Buena suerte, capitán!" Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ryou solo se puso más rojo que un tomate y prefirió enfilarse hacia la cancha ante la mirada divertida de todos.

"¿Y para mí no hay nada, mademoiselle?" pregunto Julian con su característica rosa en la boca.

"Para ti va a haber un cambio si no entras al campo en este instante" dijo Yukino burlonamente dejando de nuevo al chico como de piedra y a los demás riéndose de él.

"¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Ryou, Asuka, si siguen con esto entonces olvídense de que somos sus padres!" dijo el padre de Ryou enfadado.

"Desde que tengo 6 años no los considero mis padres" respondió el peliblanco sacando la lengua.

"Entonces si ya no serán nuestros padres… tendremos que pensar en nuevos apellidos" dijo Asuka tranquilamente.

"Podrían apellidarse Kisaragi como yo" dijo Tsubaki.

"Rosseau sería un buen apellido por si quieren usarlo" dijo Julian dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ryou.

"Ustedes escojan el que quieran, pero Ryou se apellidara como yo algún día" dijo Yukino haciendo sonrojar aún más a Ryou.

"No me gusta cómo suena 'Ryou Seto', además en todo caso tu tendrías que apellidarte como él, así que aún tenemos que buscarle un apellido" dijo Tsubaki burlona.

"¡Dejen de planearme la vida! Por ahora so lo concéntrense en lo que resta del partido." Dijo el peliblanco metiéndose a la cancha. Los chicos se rieron un poco y siguieron a su nuevo capitán al campo de juego.

Una vez que ambos equipos estuvieron el campo, se alinearon para empezar con el segundo tiempo.

"¿Qué rayos están tratando de hacer?" dijo uno de los delanteros portugueses al ver la nueva formación del equipo y es que los chicos estaban jugando con 3 delanteros, 6 mediocampistas y Ryou como único defensa.

El segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque del equipo francés pero el capitán portugués de inmediato recupero el balón y se lanzó al ataque.

"¡High Impact!" dijo el delantero mientras usaba el mismo tiro que había lesionado a Raji. Ryou se quedó parado mientras veía el balón venir hacia él.

"Shin Hero Shield" dijo el peliblanco. Frente a él apareció el mismo escudo de siempre solo que de mayor tamaño, y con facilidad pudo detener el disparo. "Que débil. Este escudo solo puede derribarlo una fuerte espada" dijo divertido el peliblanco mientras jugaba con el balón.

"Ryou, ¡muévete! ¡Julian, Franz por la derecha! ¡Stephan, por la izquierda!" indico Asuka desde la banca. Los chicos de inmediato siguieron las indicaciones de la peliblanca.

"¿Qué clase de jugadas con esas? No estaban entre lo que nos dijeron" dijo Abel mientras Ryou lo rebasaba.

"Esas jugadas son especialmente hechas para este partido" dijo Ryou divertido. El peliblanco pasó el balón a Julian, quien de inmediato lo lanzo a la delantera.

"¡Defensa hagan algo!" grito el capitán al ver que Francia movía el balón por el campo con tanta facilidad.

"Demasiado tarde. ¡Ahora Ryou!" dijo Stephan dándole un pase al peliblanco.

"Thunder Croisè" dijo Ryou mientras pateaba el balón pasándole toda su energía. Este empezó a avanzar hacia la portería con una gran fuerza y adquiriendo una forma de cruz. El balón paso tan rápido que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de usar una técnica para detenerlo, por lo que logro anotar el primer gol del equipo francés.

"Si funciono" dijo Ryou infantilmente aunque respirando algo entrecortado.

"¡Deja de quejarte y juega pequeño idiota!" grito Asuka mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

El partido se reanudo y los chicos de Portugal de inmediato le dieron el balón a su capitán.

"Eso solo fue un golpe de suerte. Intenta detener esto, ¡Bullet Rain!" el capitán uso su tiro pero el resultado fue el mismo, aunque esta vez Ryou uso su "Thunder Guard" para detenerlo.

"¿Ahora que sigue entrenadora?" preguntó Ryou.

"Jueguen como quieran" dijo Asuka imitando el tono de voz del capitán portugués de hace unos momentos lo que molesto al chico.

"Entonces… ¡Hissatsu Tactics!" dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería. Aceptaron la idea y corrieron junto a su capitán.

"Esa técnica la conocemos, ¡contraataque!" dijo el entrenador portugués. Los chicos escucharon a su entrenador pero se sorprendieron al ver como avanzaban los chicos de Francia.

Ryou y Stephan iban al frente con el balón, cuando el primer defensa los intento detener los chicos se separaron haciendo una especie de arco y pasaron el balón hacia atrás. El movimiento se repitió 2 veces más y al final fue Julian quien se quedó con el balón, para después tirar a portería usando su 'Rose Splash V3'. El portero intento detenerlo pero parecía como si hubiera siete balones, por lo que no pudo detener el tiro, y ahora el marcador estaba 3-2.

"¿C-como rayos paso eso?" dijo el portero frustrado.

"Nuestra nueva técnica Hissatsu, Rainbow Play" dijo Julian con un brillo en los ojos.

"No recuerdo que acordáramos eso, pero está bien, creo que iremos con ese nombre." Dijo Stephan.

"¡Déjense de bromas! No permitiremos más goles" grito molesto el capitán.

En cuanto el partido se reanudo, los delanteros avanzaron con una enorme velocidad hasta quedar a corta distancia de Ryou.

"¡High Impact V2!" el delantero uso su técnica a cuestión de centímetros de Ryou, por lo se llevó de lleno el golpe en el abdomen.

Los demás jugadores de Portugal siguieron el ejemplo y empezaron a actuar de la misma forma, mientras que Ryou era quien recibía los pelotazos.

"¡Asuka-san, has algo!" dijo Yukino mientras veía lo que pasaba.

"Vaya, parece que estas molesta por tener que sacrificarte por tu hermanito" dijo burlonamente el padre de Ryou. Asuka solo se volteo y le saco la lengua a su padre.

"Ryou, defiende la portería como si se tratara de proteger a los chicos" Grito Asuka. Los de Rose Gryphon la miraron sorprendidos pero Ryou solo asintió.

"¡Manténgase todos en la delantera, déjenme esto a mí!" dijo Ryou con dificultad para después recibir otro golpe más en el estómago.

El delantero portugués intento usar su 'High Impact' pero Ryou solo sonrió y un círculo rojo apareció a su alrededor.

"Spring Rose" dijo el peliblanco mientras del circulo brotaba un muro de rosas que rápidamente cubrió al dúo por completo, para que después Ryou saliera caminando con el balón.

"¿Cómo haces todo eso?" dijo Julian acercándose al peliblanco.

"Es solo talento natural creo." Dijo el chico mientras corría con el balón, sin embargo por ir distraído no pudo ver como un defensa se le barrio de manera violenta impactando su tobillo en lugar del balón.

"¡Oye!" grito Julian mientras daba un empujón al jugador. Los demás chicos se acercaron a ver si el peliblanco estaba bien.

"Tranquilos, estoy bien" dijo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. "Además, conseguimos un tiro libre" agrego sonriente Ryou.

El árbitro marco la falta y Julian se encargó de cobrar el tiro libre. Stephan recibió el balón y de inmediato se lo paso a Ryou, quien avanzaba por el campo aunque con dificultad por el dolor en su tobillo.

"El empate es nuestro… ¡Julian, Stephan!" Dijo Ryou. El peliblanco cargando el balón con un relámpago azul y después lo lanzo hacia los mencionados quienes patearon el balón al mismo tiempo en dirección a la portería.

"Rose Éclair" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras el balón parecía una rosa hecha de relámpagos. El capitán intento bloquearlo con su 'High Impact' pero termino siendo arrastrado hacia el fondo de la portería.

Los chicos celebraron el empate, sin embargo Ryou se sujetaba el tobillo con fuerza, por lo que lo ayudaron a salir del campo para que lo revisaran.

"Tu tobillo no se ve bien, será mejor que no lo forces" dijo Tsubaki mientras veía el tobillo de su primo.

"Ya lo forcé para hacer ese tiro. No puedo detenerme ahora." Dijo Ryou con un puchero.

"¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?" pregunto de repente la madre de Ryou sorprendiéndolo.

"Regularmente no me esfuerzo cuando juego soccer." Respondió de inmediato el peliblanco. "Sin embargo… ahora estoy dispuesto a darlo todo porque el sueño de mi hermana está en la línea además… lo hago por alguien más" dijo el chico con una extraña determinación en sus ojos.

"Baka" dijo Asuka dándole un leve coscorrón al peliblanco. "Por mí no tienes que preocuparte." Dijo sorprendiendo a su hermano. "Haber hecho lo que ellos dijeron no fue tan malo. Estando en Italia conocí a un maravilloso chico, es alto, rubio y con ojos muy lindos color violeta" dijo la peliblanca con corazones apareciendo a su alrededor mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Me alegro por ti hija, pero ¿A qué te refieres con alguien más, Ryou?" pregunto la mujer sorprendida. Ryou solo puso los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Es decir, a mis amigos, TODOS ellos, no solo una persona en específico, en especial NO a una chica, aunque hubiera una en especial a quien quisiera ver." balbuceo el peliblanco mientras Tsubaki y Asuka se reían.

"Tener un hermanito idiota es muy divertido" dijo la peliblanca divertida.

"Y más cuando es un idiota enamorado" agrego Tsubaki igual de divertida.

"Como sea, estamos a un gol de calificar a la FFI así que tenemos que seguir con esto." Dijo el chico mientras cojeaba un poco para llegar al campo.

"Escuchen tenemos que hacer un nuevo cambio, aumentaremos dos defensas para apoyar a Ryou y disminuirle la carga" dijo Asuka ya más seria.

"Su 'High Impact' es una técnica peligrosa, así que debemos evitar que la usen." Agrego Tsubaki.

"Además, no dejen que el capitán se mueva de medio campo. Eviten que use el 'Bullet Rain' o alguna táctica Hissatsu." Dijo Yukino esta vez.

El partido se reanudo con el saque del equipo portugués y rápidamente se movieron al ataque, sin embargo los chicos de Rose Gryphon se defendían fuertemente para evitar perder el empate.

En un pequeño descuido, el capitán logro quitarse la marca y avanzar hacia la portería, acompañado por dos mediocampistas.

"¡Con o sin partido arreglado, nosotros ganaremos!" dijo el capitán lanzando el balón al aire para después saltar junto a sus compañeros. "¡Bullet Rain v2!"

"¡No me importa lo que me manden, voy a detenerlo!" dijo Ryou parándose firme. "¡Thunder Guard Kai!" El peliblanco uso su técnica y detuvo el tiro aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Ryou!" grito de repente la madre del chico. Este volteo a verla y vio como señalaba hacia el árbitro quien estaba a punto de dar el silbatazo final.

"_Es la última oportunidad_" dijo el peliblanco mientras se preparaba para patear el balón.

"¡No te dejare!... ¡High Impact V3!" dijo el delantero portugués. Ryou solo sonrió y bajo el pie de inmediato.

"Spring Rose" dijo el peliblanco divertido, mientras le robaba el balón gracias a esa técnica.

"Lightning…" dijeron todos en el equipo y la banca mientras una extraña figura de cuerpo eléctrico aparecía detrás de Ryou.

"… ¡Emperor!" dijo el peliblanco mientras impactaba el balón con toda su fuerza a pesar del dolor.

El balón avanzo a toda velocidad hacia la portería. Algunos jugadores trataron de bloquear el disparo pero ninguno tuvo suerte, incluso el portero utilizo su técnica Hissatsu por primera vez en el partido pero ni así pudo detenerlo.

Justo cuando el balón cruzo la línea de gol, el árbitro indico el final del partido. Todos en el estadio estaban que no lo creía.

"Lo hicieron…" dijeron Tsubaki y Asuka con los ojos como plato.

"Ellos…" balbuceo Yukino.

"¡Ganamos!" grito Ryou dejándose caer al césped. En el último segundo, el equipo de Rose Gryphon fue capaz de voltear el marcador y ganar el partido.

"¡Lo lograste Ryou!" dijo Asuka abrazando a su hermano cuando este se acercó a la banca. Sin embargo se separaron al ver que su madre entraba al campo.

"Felicidades, Ryou. Verte jugar como lo hiciste hoy me ha hecho entender que lo mejor para ti es dejar que continúes con esto del soccer." Dijo la madre de Ryou. "Puedes regresar con tus amigos de Japón"

"Gracias, oka-san" dijo el chico abrazando a su madre, mientras a lo lejos su padre miraba molesto la escena. "La siguiente parada… "¡El mundo!" dijo Ryou animado.

* * *

_Yukino: ¡Felicidades!_

_Tsubaki: Por fin lo lograste Ryou_

_Asuka: En un laaaargo capitulo, pero lo lograste hermanito._

_Ryou: ¡Ahora ahi que festejar!_

_Tsubaki: buena idea, les preparare un enorme banquete_

_Todos: ¡Que bien!_

_Yuikino: Por ahora nos despedimos._

_Asuka: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	46. Bienvenidos a la Isla del Soccer!

Hello Every-nyan!

Lo siento estuve viendo Azumanga Daioh hasta como las 3 de la mañana hora de México... como sea esta vez no tarde mucho para traerles este nuevo capitulo.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio

Para el aviso... hoy nos acompaña Megane-kun

Megane: ya era hora de que me dejaras hacer esto... *se aclara la garganta* muy bien, entonces...

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

yo: ... ah que ya terminaste? muchas gracias Megane-kun ^ ^U

**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 46 de**

**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Un día nuevo comenzaba y los chicos de Inazuma Japan y sus amigos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Los chicos de primer año estaban muy maravillados viendo el Inazuma Jet. En ese momento Nonomi apareció cargando una caja de comida y acompañada por el resto del equipo de la secundaria Kojou.

"¡Aquí están sus meriendas!" dijo animada la castaña señalando la caja. Kabeyama se acercó y comenzó a ver lo que había dentro la caja pero Tezuka le dio un manotazo al grandote.

"Suelta eso Kabeyama. Esta comida va a ser para el viaje" dijo el cabeza de pasto.

"Cuídalos bien" dijo Handa al atleta peliazul quien solo asintió.

"Gracias, Nonomi-san pero… ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?" pregunto Endou señalando a los compañeros de Tezuka.

"Debido a que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad con ustedes como un manager más, estos chicos se encargaran de ayudarle a Nonomi con el restaurant en mi lugar." Explico el peliverde pero de repente golpeo a uno de sus compañeros en el brazo. "Y al parecer lo están haciendo mal. Se su pone que uno de ustedes debería estar cargando la caja, no Nonomi" los regaño el peliverde. Todos miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Todo este tiempo has estado ayudando a Nonomi-san con el restaurant?" pregunto Endou sorprendido.

"Así que por eso tú también recibías los almuerzos de Nonomi." Dijo Izumi.

"¿En serio es tan difícil creer que soy buena persona?" dijo Tezuka con molestia fingida. "Desde que visitamos a Toramaru me he dedicado por las tardes a ayudarles, para que el chico pueda concentrarse en las practicas" dijo el peliverde alejando un poco el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

"Y has sido de mucha ayuda" dijo la castaña sonriente mientras le daba un almuerzo al cabeza de pasto. "Vayan contra el mundo. Coman y reciban un montón de energía, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Los estaré animando, Inazuma Japan!" dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa volteando a ver al resto del equipo.

Por otro lado, otros chicos se reunían para despedirse.

"Buena suerte, Endou" dijo Someoka.

"Da tu mejor esfuerzo allá, Kidou" dijo Sakuma. "Y cuídalo bien, Izumi." Agrego el peliblanco volteando a ver a la rubia, quien solo se sonrojo por el comentario.

"Midorikawa, me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos ir juntos." Dijo Hiroto algo triste por su amigo.

"Al menos hice lo que pude así que no me arrepiento" respondió tranquilo el peliverde. "y todo por que ayudaron a entrar en razón" dijo el ex-capitán de Tormenta Géminis viendo a su pelirrojo amigo y a Izumi.

"Parece que has sido de mucha ayuda aquí" dijo Tezuka poniéndole la mano en la espalda a su amiga quien estaba bastante sonrojada.

"Déjame tranquila" dijo la rubia infantilmente "Te voy a extrañar Midorikawa-kun" dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano al peliverde quien de inmediato la estrecho.

"No sean tan pesimistas" dijo Fudou recostado en un asiento. "Este no es el final del camino ni nada de eso"

"¡Arruinas el momento idiota!" dijo Tezuka enfadado con el castaño

"Pero lo que Fudou-kun dice es verdad." dijo Megane apareciendo por detrás de los asientos donde estaba el ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Endou confundido.

"Al unirse de nuevo al equipo, pueden jugar en los partidos ya que se pueden sustituir jugadores libremente" respondió Megane acomodando sus gafas, Endou solo miro animado al chico.

"Fubuki, Midorikawa. Vamos a estar esperándolos allá. Para luchar contra el mundo, Inazuma Japan necesita a todos sus miembros" dijo Endou apoyándose en el hombro de los chicos.

"¡Vamos, Midorikawa-kun! Para jugar todos juntos contra el mundo" dijo Fubuki animado.

"Si al principio no tienes éxito... Mientras no nos demos por vencido, un camino siempre estará abierto. ¡Voy a asegurarme de ponerme al día con todos!" dijo igual de animado el chico.

"Yo sanare mis heridas de inmediato también" dijo Fubuki.

"Ese es el espíritu" dijo Endou animado.

Izumi se fue a apoyar junto a la ventana que daba al Inazuma Jet y veía como los restos de los chicos se despedían aunque ella se veía algo deprimida.

"¿Por qué la cara tan larga pequeña?" dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules parándose junto a la rubia y junto a aquel hombre estaba una mujer hermosa de cabello azul celeste que llegaba por debajo de su cintura y unos hermosos ojos grises.

"¡Inui-san!" Dijo la rubia un poco más animada mientras abrazaba al hombre. "Kasumi-san, ¿Cuándo regreso a Japón?" pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida al notar a la mujer.

"Llegue hace 2 días. Por cierto fue un partido muy interesante chicos" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"Por cierto Izumi, después de tanto tiempo de vivir con nosotros y sigues llamándonos por nuestros nombres. Me siento ofendido" dijo el hombre de manera bromista lo que a muchos se les hizo muy familiar.

"Gomen ojisan" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"¿Y porque tan triste?" preguntó Kasumi.

"Es que me siento mal porque Ryou y Tezuka no podrán jugar con nosotros en el torneo" dijo agachando un poco la mirada.

"Ya están grandes, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por ellos. Tu solo enfócate en preocuparte por ti" dijo Inui. "Por cierto, ¿Quién de todos es Kidou?" susurro el hombre para que solo Izumi lo oyera, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera más roja que el cabello de Hiroto.

"¡Inui, déjala tranquila!" dijo Kasumi jalándole la oreja al hombre. Con eso los chicos confirmaron su duda, Ryou era la viva imagen de aquel hombre, mientras que Izumi se parecía a aquella mujer.

"Oye Tezuka-kun, ¿acaso ellos son…?" dijo Aki acercándose al peliverde.

"Ah gomen. Minna, ellos son Kisaragi Inui y Kisaragi Kasumi y son los tíos de Ryou-kun" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y técnicamente también son algo así como los padres de Izumi, aunque el viejo podría más bien ser su abuelo" agrego Tezuka burlonamente. Todos los chicos gritaron sorprendidos incluyendo los chicos de Kojou.

"¡Que no me llames así!" dijo molesto mientras le daba un coscorrón al peliverde.

"Con esa actitud más bien seria como su hermano menor en lugar de su abuelo" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

"Se nota que son familia" dijo Aki con una gota en la cabeza recordando el día que Ryou se unió a Raimon. En ese momento por la puerta entro el entrenador Kudou acompañado por Hibiki

"¡Todo el mundo, reúnanse aquí! Nos dirigiremos a nuestra meta." dijo el pelimorado.

Todos se terminaron de despedir y abordaron el avión con rumbo a isla Lioccott.

El vuelo iba muy tranquilo. Hijikata dormía, Kogure, Toramaru e Izumi veían emocionados por la ventanilla.

"Vaya modelo a seguir tienen esos chicos" dijo Tezuka al ver la actitud de su rubia amiga, para después voltear a ver a Tsunami quien estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"¿Pasa algo, Tsunami-san?" preguntó Tachimukai.

"Yo no soy bueno con los aviones" dijo nervioso el pelirrosa. "¡Regrésenme al mar!" la súplica del pelirrosa provoco que el portero y las chicas que venían sentadas frente a ellos comenzaran a reírse.

"Por cierto, no sabía que Izumi-san y Ryou-san realmente fueran primos." Dijo de repente Haruna volteando a ver a la rubia.

"Técnicamente no lo somos, pero desde que los conozco ellos me han tratado como si fuera su hija" respondió con calma la chica.

"Además de que ya llevas…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con ellos?" dijo Tezuka dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Desde que entre a secundaria así que…un año" dijo Izumi como sin nada sorprendiéndolos aún más.

"Ahora recuerdo que me habías comentado que solo estaban tú y él en su casa." Dijo Endou uniéndose a la plática.

"Hai. Kasumi-san estaba en Francia con Tsubaki mientras estudiaba para ser chef, así que Ryou y Asuka llegaron a vivir con Inui-san, pero como ya se fueron solo éramos dos." Respondió la chica.

"¿Y que hay de tus padres?" preguntó Fuyuka.

"No es como si les importara mucho lo que hago. Incluso cuando vivía con ellos no se daban cuenta que estaba en casa." Explico la rubia mostrando un poco de tristeza. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Izumi hablara tan sonriente acerca de su relación con la familia de Ryou a diferencia de cuando le preguntaban acerca de sus padres.

Después de un largo viaje, los chicos finalmente llegaron a su destino: Isla Lioccott, la isla del soccer. Una vez que salieron del aeropuerto, los chicos se maravillaron al ver que todo a su alrededor estaba relacionado con el soccer.

Llegaron a su destino y en cuanto los muchachos salieron del aeropuerto comprendieron por que llamaban a esa isla "isla del fútbol". Todo lo que miraban estaba relacionado con ese deporte.

Los chicos abordaron la caravana y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al lugar donde se hospedarían, y aprovecharon para hacer un pequeño tour por la isla guiado por Haruna, cosa que a Megane no le agradó mucho.

"Esta es la calle central situada en la zona central de la isla." Dijo Haruna leyendo el panfleto.

Conforme los chicos avanzaban por las calles de la isla se encontraron con un enorme cambio en el escenario.

"¿Qué? Esto no se parece a las islas del sur" dijo Tsunami algo decepcionado.

"Buena observación. Al parecer esta isla..." dijo Megane pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Con el fin de que todos los equipos puedan jugar de la mejor manera posible, las calles de cada área donde los equipos se hospedan han sido reproducidas con la mayor exactitud." dijo Haruna.

"Lo siento, pero ella es la guía oficial de este tour" dijo el peliverde divertido con la reacción del chico de gafas.

El recorrido continuaba y los chicos llegaron al área de los seleccionados italianos y cuando pasaron junto al hotel donde se hospedaban, Endou pidió que se detuvieran para mirar la práctica del equipo.

"¡Miren eso!" dijo Endou emocionado asomándose por la ventana.

Todos los chicos hicieron caso a su capitán y se acercaron a la ventana para ver de lo que se trataba. En la cancha vieron como un chico guiaba a todo el equipo durante la práctica.

"Incluso desde el medio campo puede ver los movimientos de los defensas que están detrás de él" dijo Endou.

"Parece como si tuviera ojos en la nuca" comento Hiroto.

"No me esperaba menos de un equipo como el de Italia." Dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Esto es el nivel mundial!" dijo Endou tan emocionado como siempre.

Después del largo paseo, los chicos finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se hospedarían. Todos bajaron de la caravana y se acercaron a la cancha donde se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba alguien jugando con un balón. El chico le estaba dando la espalda al grupo además de que traía puesto el gorro de la sudadera que traía pero algo se les hacía familiar.

"¡Esos movimientos!" dijo Izumi de inmediato.

"No hay duda" agrego Tezuka sonriente.

"¡Endou-kun!" grito aquel chico para después patear el balón con el que jugaba. El castaño puso las manos y detuvo el tiro aunque con mucha dificultad. "De verdad que te has vuelto muy fuerte" dijo aquel chico para después descubrirse el rostro.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía. Frente a ellos estaba el dolor de cabeza número 1 de Raimon y el ostentoso ganador del título del idiota del año, Mitarashi Ryou.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos" dijo el peliblanco sonriente. Todos de inmediato corrieron hacia donde estaba el chico para saludarlo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

"No has cambiado en nada" dijo Kazemaru.

"Solo cambio un poco mi peinado" dijo Ryou tan tranquilo como siempre. Su cabello seguía siendo relativamente corto llegando casi a la mitad de su cuello su pelo estaba un poco más desaliñado que antes, pero lo más sorprendente era un trio de pequeñas trenzas que llegaban por debajo de la base de su cuello.

"Te ves raro con el pelo así" dijo Izumi divertida.

"¿Tú crees? Fue idea de Tsubaki así que no pude negarme" dijo infantilmente el chico.

"Bueno no importa si te ves bien o mal, lo importante es saber ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Viniste a vernos jugar?" pregunto Tsunami dándole una palmada a Ryou en la espalda.

"Se podría decir que si" dijo Ryou. El chico volteo a ver al entrenador Hibiki y este solo asintió. El peliblanco sonrió y de inmediato se quitó la sudadera y dejo al descubierto el uniforme de Inazuma Japan con el número 17 en la espalda. "Los veré jugar desde la cancha" los chicos se mostraron entusiasmados por la idea y el primero en demostrarlo, como siempre fue Endou.

"¡Genial!" grito Endou emocionado.

"Ahora solo falta un jugador más para que estemos completos" Dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

"Yo no diría eso" dijo el entrenador Hibiki apoyándose en el hombro de Tezuka. Los chicos no podían creerlo. En ese momento Tezuka se quitó el buso de Kojou y revelo también el uniforme de Inazuma Japan, aunque el suyo tenía el número 13.

"Parece que el equipo ya está completo" dijo el peliverde bromista. Izumi de inmediato abrazo al dúo y no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Los chicos de inmediato arrastraron al peliblanco hacia el hotel para platicar con él.

"¿Necesitas un empujón como el que le di a Izumi?" dijo Tezuka de manera que solo Otonashi lo escuchara. La peliazul solo se puso roja de golpe lo que puso a reír al peliverde. "Gomen, no pude evitarlo" se disculpó el chico mientras caminaba junto a ella de regreso al hostal.

Los chicos pasaron el día platicando, hasta que Endou salió a solo Dios sabe dónde. El problema vino cuando ya casi era de noche y el capitán aun no regresaba.

"Tranquilízate Aki-chan, seguro que pronto va a regresar." Dijo Tezuka acercándose a la chica. En eso la puerta se abrió lo que relajo un poco a la chica. "¡Tengo poderes! Muy bien ahora… va a empezar a llover dinero" dijo infantilmente Tezuka pero luego hizo un puchero al ver que nada pasaba. Aki solo sonrió ante la actitud de Zato y después fue a hablar con Endou.

"¡Llegas tarde!" dijo Aki regañando al capitán. "Ya casi es hora de la cena y tu no apareces. ¡Me tenías preocupada!" dijo la chica. Endou trato de replicar pero Aki lo interrumpió. "¿Te fuiste en busca de una área de práctica de nuevo, verdad?" Endou solo sonrió nervioso.

"Te conoce demasiado bien" dijo bromista el cabeza de pasto.

"Ten" dijo Aki sacando de su espalda una cuerda, la misma que usaba Endou para el neumático de la Torre de Metal. "Creí que la necesitarías" dijo con una sonrisa. Endou le agradeció e intento salir a buscar un neumático pero Aki lo detuvo ya que era hora de cenar.

La cena fue bastante animada ya que Kogure y Ryou tuvieron la brillante idea de ponerle picante a la comida de Megane y Tezuka, lo que termino en que el peliblanco terminara inconsciente gracias a Izumi.

"Extrañaba eso" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Habla por ti, pero no parece que a él le guste." Dijo Tezuka señalando al peliblanco en el piso mientras los demás empezaban a reír.

Después de la cena, Endou salió a buscar un neumático para entrenar, mientras que Ryou decidió acompañarlo.

Los chicos no tenían mucha suerte con su búsqueda pero de repente vieron pasar una camioneta con lo que Endou considero el neumático perfecto, por lo que los chicos comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Durante la carrera, Endou choco con el chico que habían visto en la tarde. El chico hizo una maniobra rápida y alcanzo a evitar que Endou se cayera.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el chico.

"Gracias." dijo Endou pero se sorprendió al ver quien era ese chico.

"Fidio-kun" dijo de repente Ryou.

"Ryou" respondió Fidio sorprendido. El castaño iba a decir algo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que su balón iba en la caja de la camioneta. El trio reacciono y empezaron a perseguir a la camioneta. Fidio y Ryou dejaron atrás a Endou, aunque el peliblanco no era rival para la velocidad del italiano. El castaño tomo un atajo por callejón seguido por el peliblanco. Ambos chicos esquivaron los obstáculos dejando impresionado a Endou, aunque al final Ryou termino tropezando y cayendo sobre una caja de madera.

Fidio alcanzo a salir frente a la camioneta haciendo que el hombre que la manejaba frenara bruscamente. El chico le pidió al conductor que le devolviera el balón aunque este término cayendo directo hacia Endou.

"¡Cuidado!" grito el italiano para avisarle a Endou que la llanta que quería, se dirigía hacia él bastante rápido. Endou reacciono y uso su 'God Hand' para detener el neumático sorprendiendo a aquel conductor y al castaño.

"Lamento todo esto". Dijo Endou dándole su balón al italiano.

"No hay problema." Respondió el chico.

"Tan rápido como siempre Fidio-kun" dijo Ryou mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos?" preguntó Endou.

"Larga historia. Por cierto este es Endou Mamoru, el portero y capitán del equipo japonés." Dijo Ryou presentando al castaño.

"Tú eres del equipo de Italia, ¿verdad? Vimos su práctica esta tarde" dijo Endou pero solo recibió una sonrisa del italiano. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, solo que me recuerdas a un amigo japonés. Por cierto, soy Fidio Aldena." dijo el castaño ofreciéndole la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo Endou estrechándole la mano.

"¡Oigan! ¿Están bien?" dijo el conductor bajando de su camioneta. "Me sorprendieron saliendo así de la nada. ¿Hay algo que quieran?" Pregunto el hombre quien resulto ser alguien ya mayor.

"¿Podría dejarme este neumático?" preguntó Endou.

"¿Para qué quieres ese viejo neumático?" pregunto el hombre.

"La usare para entrenar" dijo con mucha tranquilidad el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida de Fidio y de aquel viejo.

"Eres una persona extraña. Te recordare, Endou Mamoru" dijo el castaño.

"Nos vemos en los juegos Fidio" dijo el portero de Inazuma Japan mientras ambos chicos sonreían.

Después de esto, Endou se marchó junto a Ryou para ir a poner el neumático en la playa del hotel.

Endou le mostro a aquel hombre como es que entrenaba con el neumático para mejorar sus técnicas, las cuales aprendió de su abuelo. Aquel hombre pregunto si estaba bien que hubiera llegado tan lejos usando las técnicas de su abuelo en lugar de sus técnicas propias para después marcharse y dejar a Endou bastante pensativo.

"No hagas caso Endou, mejor vamos a prepararnos que ya casi es hora de la ceremonia de apertura" dijo el peliblanco dándole una palmada en la espalda al capitán.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban en el túnel de acceso a la cancha esperando que fuera su turno para entrar, mientras afuera se presentaban los demás equipos.

El primero en llegar fue The Kingdom, el equipo de Brasil, guiados por su capitán Mac Roniejo, también conocido como el "Rey de Fantasista".

El siguiente fue el equipo Orfeo, el equipo nacional italiano. Al frente venia su capitán Fidio Aldena, el "Meteoro Blanco".

El tercer equipo en entrar fue The Empire, liderado por Teres Torue, un equipo que no perdió un solo punto durante las preliminares.

"El siguiente equipo entrar es el equipo nacional de Francia, Rose Griffon. Este equipo sufrió mucho durante su último encuentro para llegar hasta aquí" dijo el comentarista. Al escuchar lo que dijo, Ryou no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recodaba el partido. "Un dato interesante es que uno de sus jugadores, Ryou Mitarashi, ahora jugara para el equipo de Inazuma Japan"

"Sera interesante ver como resulta eso" dijo el otro comentarista. Los chicos estaban que no se lo creían y todos miraron a Ryou quien solo se empezó a reír por la reacción de sus amigos.

Después de eso, entro el equipo de Inglaterra, Knights of Queen, con su capitán Edgar Valtinas al frente.

"¿Están todos aquí?" preguntó el entrenador poniéndose frente a los chicos. Endou asintió y el pelimorado le dio la bandera del equipo.

"¡Aquí viene el equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan, guiados por su capitán Endou Mamoru! Desde el punto de vista internacional, Tal vez este equipo no tenga mucha experiencia a nivel internacional pero durante las eliminatorias mostraron una gran tenacidad, se podría decir que asechan dentro de ellos un potencial de evolución explosivo y podrían llegar a ser el caballo negro de este torneo." Dijo el comentarista mientras los chicos avanzaban a su posición. Los chicos de primer año estaban nerviosos mientras que Ryou parecía disfrutar de toda esa atención.

Después de su entrada, el siguiente equipo en llegar fue el desconocido equipo de Cotarl, Little Gigant.

Luego vinieron los representantes de Estados Unidos, Unicorn. Al frente venia su capitán Mark Kruger.

""Parece que no seré la única sorpresa del torneo para ustedes" dijo Ryou en voz baja. Kidou, Goenji y Tezuka lo miraban sorprendidos pero en eso el pelicrema miro hacia un lado y comprendió lo que decía el peliblanco.

"Endou" dijo el delantero señalando con la cabeza a un lado.

"¡Ichinose! ¡Domon!" dijo el portero llamando la atención de los mencionados quienes le sonrieron. Ichinose levanto el pulgar a su ex-capitán y Endou hizo lo mismo.

"Va a ser muy interesante este torneo ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Tezuka a su idiota a amigo.

"Ya quiero que inicie la competencia" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Izumi: es bueno tenerte de regreso!_

_Tezuka: Esperemos que seas menos idiota que antes._

_Ryou: creo que pides demasiado pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Tezuka: por cierto creo que hay alguien con quien debes hablar *señala a Haruna a lo lejos*_

_Ryou: ejem... Pues bien eso has sido todo por hoy. Nosotros nos despedimos y __recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Tezuka: cobarde ¬ ¬_


	47. Extraña fiesta y un momento en la playa

_Gooomen!_

_Se que me he vuelto a tardar mucho en actualizar, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo numerooooooo... ¿cual sigue?_

_Ryou: sigue el 47 genio ¬ ¬_

_yo: ah cierto el 47. Pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 47!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Muchas gracias a chizuru-chan por su review y con respecto a tu peticion, seria un poco dificl, pero si tienes alguna idea de un OC madamela y podria incluirla en algún capitulo._

_Y bien... Para el aviso... hoy nos acompaña Edgar-kun_

_Edgar: un placer estar con ustedes aqui hoy... y bien aqui esta el aviso_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Edgar-kun_

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 47 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

Un día comenzaba en la Isla Lioccott. Los chicos estaban reunidos en una de las salas que tenía el hostal donde se hospedaban. Todos los chicos miraban atentos una presentación que las chicas habían preparado para explicar algunas de las reglas del torneo.

"¿Es muy distractor escuchar a la chica que te gusta?" murmuro Tezuka a su peliblanco amigo quien estaba junto a él.

"Baka" respondió el peliblanco recostándose en la mesa. "Es solo que es idéntico a como se manejó la eliminatoria europea." Explico el chico.

"Inazuma Japan está en el grupo A junto a Italia, Argentina, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos" Dijo Haruna.

"Eso quiere decir que podríamos jugar contra Francia en la segunda ronda" dijo Izumi mirando a Ryou.

"Eso sería un partido interesante." Comento el peliblanco sin despegar la cabeza de la mesa.

Las chicas continuaron con la explicación y después de esto los chicos se pusieron a practicar para su primer partido en el torneo.

"Me muero de curiosidad por ver si has conseguido algunas técnicas interesantes" dijo Tezuka mientras calentaba para entrar a la práctica.

"Te sorprenderías, aunque realmente no fueron muchas." Dijo Ryou llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"Por cierto senpai" dijo Haruna algo nerviosa haciendo que Ryou se sonrojara al verla. "Me alegra que pueda seguir jugando soccer" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa lo aumento el sonrojo del peliblanco.

"Gracias" dijo nerviosamente el peliblanco mientras rascaba su nuca. "Creo que mejor voy a practicar un poco" dijo mientras entraba a la cancha.

"Discúlpalo, aun es un poco tímido el chico" dijo Tezuka poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peliazul para después entrar a la cancha también. El peliverde le robo el balón a Fudou y avanzo hacia la otra portería burlando la marca de Kazemaru, Tobitaka y Tsunami.

"Parece que no has perdido condición" dijo Ryou corriendo detrás de su amigo.

"Deja de adularme y mejor muéstrame lo que has aprendido" dijo Tezuka divertido para después pasarle el balón a su amigo.

"¿Eso quieres? Eso tienes" el chico impacto el balón con fuerza y este tomo un aura azulada pero antes de llegar a Endou, el balón perdió toda su fuerza por lo que el castaño lo atrapo sin problemas.

"¿En? ¿Eso fue todo? Yo creo que no te hiciste tan fuerte como dices" dijo Tezuka burlón.

"Ah gomen, creo que use la técnica equivocada. Esa era una técnica combinada que usaba con los chicos de Rose Griffon" dijo el peliblanco. "Pero no te preocupes Tezuka, no es todo lo nuevo en mi repertorio." Dijo confiado mientras regresaba a su posición.

"No me imagino que clase de técnica puedas crear tu solo" dijo burlón el peliverde.

"¡Chicos, reúnanse!" Grito Aki acercándose a la cancha.

"¿Una fiesta elegante?" dijeron la mayoría de los muchachos sorprendidos.

"Déjame adivinar, una invitación de los Knight of Queen" dijo Ryou con cierto tono de fastidio.

"Hai. Dijeron que nos quieren conocer antes del partido. Así que nos pidió que vayamos al área de Londres vestidos de gala hoy en el Palacio a las 6." Dijo Kino mostrando la invitación.

"¿De gala?" pregunto Tsunami

"Significa que debemos usar un traje negro con corbata en forma de moño" explico Tachimukai.

"¿eh? ¿Quieren que usemos eso?" dijo Tsunami mostrando su desagrado por la idea.

"Bueno, es normal viniendo de ellos, después de todo, son un país de caballeros." Dijo Megane.

"Así que hagan los preparativos para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Aki. Los chicos detuvieron la práctica e hicieron lo que la chica les dijo.

"Esto va a ser interesante, me pregunto qué tan ridículo te verás con traje" dijo Tezuka burlón.

"Bueno, al menos hoy no lo descubrirás. Buena suerte en su fiesta" dijo Ryou mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al hostal para la sorpresa de todos.

Después de que terminara la práctica. Endou fue a practicar un poco con su neumático en la playa mientras pensaba acerca de lo que aquel viejo le había dicho, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina visita de Fidio, quien invito a Endou a jugar un rato.

Ambos chicos estuvieron practicando un rato hasta que el capitán de The Empire, Teres Torue, hizo su aparición.

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Endou sorprendido

"¿No conoces a Teres?" pregunto Fidio más sorprendido que Endou. "Teres es el capitán de The Empire y nunca perdió un punto en las eliminatorias. Él es conocido como la defensa infalible de los Andes." Dijo el italiano a manera de presentación. Endou se presentó y se acercó a saludarlo, sin embargo Teres lo ignoro.

"Ahora sabes cómo siento" dijo Ryou divertido mientras se acercaba a la cancha. "Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Teres" reclamo el peliblanco, pero el capitán argentino también lo ignoro a él y le ofreció a Fidio tener un duelo. El italiano quiso rechazarlo ya que estaba entrenando con Endou, pero al capitán de Inazuma Japan no le importó por lo que Aldena accedió al duelo.

"¡Entonces hagámoslo, Fidio!" dijo una voz cerca de los chicos. Cuando los cuatro se voltearon ver quien había hablado, se encontraron con un chico de cabellera rubia y un chico con gafas oscuras y grandes.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Endou a Fidio dejando al italiano sorprendido.

"Discúlpalo Fidio, aun es joven y no sabe mucho del mundo." Dijo Ryou burlón.

"Vamos, díganle lo que saben de nosotros" dijo el chico de gafas.

"Él es Dylan, el goleador estrella del equipo de Estados Unidos" dijo Ryou señalando al de gafas.

"Y el otro chico es Mark, él es el capitán del equipo Unicorn" dijo Fidio refiriéndose al rubio.

"¿Unicorn? Eso significa que ustedes están en el mismo equipo con Ichinose y Domon" dijo Endou emocionado.

"Es bueno saber que al menos conoces a Ichinose" dijo Fidio suspirando aliviado.

"¿eh, lo conoces?"

"Creo que solo alguien muy novato no lo conocería. Ichinose-kun es conocido como el mago del campo. Un jugador muy talentoso y una pieza clave en Unicorn" dijo Ryou. Endou solo escuchaba sorprendido acerca de lo famoso que era Ichinose.

"¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" preguntó Teres acercándose al dúo.

"Vinimos a ver a Endou Mamoru" dijo Dylan poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

"Kazuya habla grandes cosas de ti así que queríamos ver qué clase de persona eras." Agrego Mark. Teres se sorprendió al escuchar lo que pensaba Ichinose acerca de Endou, pero mejor decidió proponer un pequeño juego entre los 5 mientras que Endou estaría como portero.

_**Mientras tanto en el hostal… **_

Los chicos ya estaban casi listos para la fiesta. Megane y Kurimatsu trataban de cerrar el saco de Kabeyama y después de un arduo trabajo lo lograron, aunque al final Megane terminara recibiendo un botonazo en la frente.

Kogure estaba dándole los últimos toques a su corbata cuando Hijikata se le acerco.

"Parece que estás listo para ir a recoger dulces" dijo Hijikata revolviendo el pelo del pequeño. Hijikata se alejó aun riendo mientras que Kogure se preparaba para la venganza.

"Tranquilo, ya habrá suficiente tiempo después" dijo Tezuka sujetando al pequeño del cuello del traje y levantándolo del piso.

"¿Están todos listos?" pregunto Aki desde la planta superior.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras y la reacción de inmediato de los chicos fue la de sonrojarse al ver a las chicas con sus vestidos.

"Se ven muy lindas" dijo Tachimukai

"Vamos, no nos miren tanto" dijo Haruna algo sonrojada.

"Creo que deberías preocuparte por la popularidad de tu hermanita, Kidou" dijo el peliverde para que solo Kidou lo escuchara, pero se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta alguna. "¿Kidou?".

Tezuka siguió con la mirada hacia donde miraba el estratega y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que se trataba de Izumi.

La rubia llevaba un vestido color verde claro de tirantes, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran. Una cinta blanca con brillantes estaba amarrada a su cintura y un chal del mismo color que la cinta sobre sus hombros. Su cabello en vez de estar amarrado en su típica cola de caballo, estaba amarrado en una media cola además de un ligero sonrojo en su rostro gracias a los comentarios de los chicos. En ese momento la rubia miro en dirección donde estaba el estratega del equipo, quien lo único que atino hacer fue sonreírle haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"_Esta noche puede que sea más divertida de lo que esperaba_" se dijo Tezuka mientras que solo Dios sabe que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Se ven mejor de lo que yo pensaba." dijo Tsunami con los brazos en la nuca a pesar de que Hiroto intento callarlo.

"¿De lo que pensaba?" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, lo siento, solo un pedazo de la mente" dijo Tsunami nervioso.

"Eso no es lo hacer mejor." dijo Kidou mientras que Tezuka se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

"¿Dónde está Endou-kun?" pregunto Aki buscando al capitán con la mirada.

"Tampoco veo a Ryou-san" dijo Haruna imitando a Aki.

"Ahora que lo dicen, ninguno de los dos está aquí." dijo Hiroto.

"Creo que se dónde pueden estar" dijo Aki quien de inmediato fue a buscar a los chicos, mientras que los demás se adelantaban a la fiesta.

Aki llego a la cancha y como ella lo supuso, al menos Endou estaba ahí, pero la chica se sorprendió de ver que estaba practicando junto a miembros de los otros equipos. La chica iba a hablarle pero después de sorprenderse con una de las jugadas de Fidio termino viendo el entrenamiento hasta que recordó porque había ido a ese lugar

"¡Se me olvidaba!" grito Aki atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos.

"¿Quién es la chica del vestido?" pregunto Teres. Después de algo de tiempo Endou finalmente reacciono y comprendió porque Aki estaba ahí.

"¡Lo olvide, tenía que ir a una fiesta!" dijo Endou sorprendiendo a todos. "Lo siento, me tengo que ir. ¡Fue muy divertido!" dijo el capitán despidiéndose dijo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Aki.

"¿Divertido? Pero ni siquiera llego a hacer algo" Dijo Teres sorprendido por la actitud del castaño, mientras que Fidio solo sonrió.

_**Mientras tanto en la fiesta…**_

La fiesta estaba bastante tranquila, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de cierto peliverde quien miraba como por un Kurimatsu evitaba que Kabeyama comiera algo. Por otro lado, Edgar platicaba con Fuyuka de una manera demasiado casual para su gusto.

Mientras tanto, una rubia chica se encontraba alejada del grupo y sentada cerca de una de las fuentes.

"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo una voz acercándose a la rubia.

"Kidou-kun" dijo la rubia bastante sorprendida. "S-si, estoy bien. Es solo que…" respondió con un sonrojo la rubia.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el castaño.

"Es que como no tengo mis gafas ni mis contactos no puedo hacer mucho" explico la rubia mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, lo que sonrojo ligeramente al chico. En ese momento se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo que se rompió con un sonido que parecía que un leve gruñido. Kidou se sonrojo un poco más mientras que Izumi se puso más roja que el cabello de Hiroto.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" dijo el castaño extendiéndole la mano a Izumi.

"Gracias" dijo tímidamente la rubia quien no sabía ni que hacer, pero termino por tomar la mano del chico para ir junto a él a una de las mesas con comida.

"Y justo cuando estaba a punto de quejarme de lo aburrida que es esta fiesta" dijo el peliverde mientras a lo lejos observaba a su amiga.

"¿Senpai?" dijo Haruna mirando al peliverde, luego miro en la misma dirección que miraba el chico. "¿Oniichan e Izumi-chan?" dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

"¿No podrías decirlo un poco más fuerte?" dijo burlón el peliverde para después ponerse un poco más serio

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Otonashi.

"No nada. Otonashi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo el chico a lo que la peliazul solo asintió. "¿Qué paso con Ryou aquel día que se iba a marchar?" pregunto tomando por sorpresa a Otonashi quien se sonrojo fuertemente mientras que Tezuka comenzó a reír.

"No es gracioso" dijo la chica.

"Ah gomen, no pude evitarlo." Respondió Zato. "¿y bien, que paso?" dijo insistente el chico. Haruna lo pensó un poco y se decidió por contarle, pero en ese momento alguien llego.

"¡Lo siento por haber llegado tarde!" dijo Endou apareciendo en la fiesta con Aki en su espalda. Aki noto que todas las miradas estaban en ellos por lo que le pidió a Endou que la bajara.

En ese momento, Edgar noto la marca de capitán en el brazo de Endou y le pidió a Fuyuka que lo presentara, lo que la pelilila hizo.

El capitán de los Knight of Queen llamo a su mayordomo y le pidió que le diera un smoking a Endou y unas zapatillas nuevas a Aki.

Un rato después, Endou regreso ya con su traje lo que por alguna razón le causo gracia al capitán inglés.

"¿De qué chiste me perdí?" dijo el peliverde mirando molesto a Edgar.

"Oh mil disculpas, solamente creí que era tan apropiado para usted" dijo Edgar para después querer irse junto a Fuyuka a otro lado.

"Eso fue algo muy grosero con nuestro capitán" dijo Megane. Edgar miro despreocupado como la mayoría de los chicos lo miraban fijamente.

"Lo siento, parece que hubo un malentendido. Yo solo lo estaba felicitando." Dijo el peliceleste despreocupado.

Tsunami iba a reclamarle algo, pero Endou lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Capitán, ¿se quedara en silencio mientras él se burla de usted?" dijo Kurimatsu.

"Entonces hay que enfrentarlo en la cancha con esos sentimientos, después de todo, hemos venido aquí a jugar soccer" respondió Endou inusualmente serio.

"Creo que ahora estoy más ansioso por el partido." Dijo Zato emocionado.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no lo probamos hoy mismo?" dijo Edgar con tono arrogante "Veamos si es capaz de detener mis tiros" agrego dirigiendo su mirada a Endou quien después de pensar un poco, acepto el reto.

Kidou intento detener al capitán, pero Fudou se encargó de detener al estratega.

"Esto se ve interesante. Deja que lo haga" dijo el ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kidou.

Ambos chicos se cambiaron en sus uniformes y se fueron a una cancha.

"Las reglas son simples. Yo hago un tiro y si lo detienes entonces es tu victoria." Dijo Edgar.

"¿Acaso cree que puede ir directo a él? Debe ser una broma" dijo Tsunami molesto.

"Su actitud está empezando a molestarme" dijo Tezuka igual de molesto que el pelirrosa.

Edgar de inmediato uso su técnica especial y Endou hizo lo propio con su "Ikari no Tetsui" pero la técnica el castaño fue vencida con demasiada facilidad, sin embargo eso solo emociono más a Endou quien ya no podía esperar por el partido.

_**Mientas tanto…**_

Cierto idiota peliblanco se había pasado desde la tarde entrenando en la playa y a pesar de su cansancio no parecía que fuera a detener.

"_Tengo que encontrar la forma de reemplazar a Julian y a Stephan para usar el Rose Éclair_" pensó el peliblanco mientras pateaba nuevamente el balón pero este perdía toda su fuerza antes de llegar al objetivo. "¡Maldición!" grito frustrado el chico mientras se dejaba caer en la arena.

"¿Todo bien, senpai?" dijo una voz femenina. El chico miro hacia donde provenía esa voz y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver a Haruna aun con su vestido.

"Te vez hermosa" dijo el peliblanco sin pensar haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara fuertemente. "Es decir… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?" preguntó el chico desviando la mirada.

"Tezuka-san me pidió que te buscara." Respondió la chica. "Además… quería devolverte esto" agrego mostrándole la pulsera que le dio el día que se marchó a Francia. El chico solo la miro un rato y después tomo la pulsera, pero lo siguiente la sorprendió mucho.

"Fue un regalo, así que no tienes por qué devolverlo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le amarraba la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda.

"Pero… es un regalo de Izumi-san" dijo la chica sonrojada.

"Tranquila. No hay problema con eso." Dijo aun con su sonrisa. En ese momento, de un árbol cercano comenzó a escucharse una canción que parecía ser un vals. Ambos chicos voltearon a hacia donde venía la música y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

"¿Tezuka?" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Acaso no es genial tener un amigo como yo?" dijo divertido Tezuka mientras se iba acercando al dúo

"¿Tú planeaste todo esto?" dijo Ryou sorprendido.

"Ya que eres un poco tímido, creí que tendría que darte una mano" dijo burlonamente el peliverde aventándole su celular a Ryou.

"Así que como Toko-chan no está aquí, ¿vas a ser cupido?" dijo el peliblanco burlón.

"Como sea, antes de irme tengo una última cosa que hacer" Agrego para después empujar a Haruna hacia Ryou, quien solo atino a tomarla por la cintura para que no se cayera. "Listo ahora si mi trabajo aquí terminó" dijo divertido mientras se alejaba riendo. Ryou solo miraba sorprendido a su amigo mientras se marchaba y murmuro un gracias.

"¿Quieres bailar?" pregunto tímidamente el peliblanco haciendo que Otonashi se sonrojara para después asentir. Ryou se sonrojo al igual que la peliazul y puso tímidamente una mano en la cintura de la chica y con la otra le tomo la mano a Haruna.

A lo lejos Tezuka miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja.

"Así que todo este tiempo se refería a esa chica." dijo una voz detrás de Tezuka que hizo que al peliverde se pusiera más blanco que el cabello de Ryou.

"_Si es quien creo que es, esto no puede terminar bien_" pensó el peliverde mientras volteaba para confirmar sus sospechas. "Yukino" dijo Zato poniéndose de inmediato frente a la castaña para que no viera hacia la playa.

"¿Tan buenos amigos que somos y aun me llamas por mi apellido?" dijo Yukino divertida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Tezuka inusualmente serio.

"¿Aquí en la isla? Soy manager de Rose Griffon porque creí que Ryou-kun jugaría en ese equipo pero jamás me dijo que se vendría a este equipo. ¿Aquí en la playa? Porque quería venir a verlo" explico la castaña con una sonrisa.

"No sé qué trames Seto, pero te aseguro que me encargare de arruinar esos planes." dijo de manera arrogante el peliverde. "no sé cómo lo hare, pero juro que no te dejare que arruines las cosas con Ryou." Agrego ahora más serio.

"Siempre desconfiando de mí. Te prometo que pienso ganarme a Ryou por las buenas" dijo Yukino con una sonrisa infantil mientras que Tezuka solo bufo fastidiado.

"Como sea, Ryou ahora está ocupado así que será mejor que regreses a tu hotel, o mejor aún, que regreses a tu casa" dijo Tezuka mientras le daba la espalda a la castaña para seguir viendo a la pareja bailar lentamente aunque ambos estaban muy callados y ambos evitaban dirigirse la mirada.

"_Fantástico, simplemente fantástico. Estoy solo con ella y no puedo ni decirle nada_" pensó el peliblanco mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. "N-ne Haruna-chan" dijo tímidamente el chico. "Acerca de lo que me dijiste en el entrenamiento… A mí me da mucho gusto estar contigo de nuevo" tartamudeo el chico y después de unos segundos el chico hizo algo que ni él se esperaba y es que el chico le dio un beso en la frente a la peliazul poniéndose rojo como un tomate pero no solo él, sino que Haruna también se sonrojo bastante.

"_No eres tan idiota como me lo esperaba. ¡Bien hecho Ryou!_" pensó Tezuka mientras en su mente había una pequeña fiesta para su idiota amigo y en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Aunque Yukino no parecía estar tan feliz como el peliverde.

"_No pienso perder contra una niña más pequeña que yo_" pensó la castaña algo molesta.

* * *

_Aki: Parece que las cosas no salieron como esperaban en la fiesta._

_Tezuka: Yo no diria eso (sonrisa maliciosa)_

_Fuyuka: ¿De que hablas?_

_Tezuka: ya lo veran chicas, ya lo veran. Bueno, eso fue __todo por hoy. Nosotros nos despedimos y __recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente_


	48. Duelo con la realeza vsKnights of Queen

_Esta vez me tarde menos en actualizar!_

_y les traigo el capitulo 48 de este fic (que emocion cada vez más cerca de los 50)_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy... Fudou-kun? es decir... Fudou-kun!_

_Fudou: vaya recibimiento... como sea acabemos con esto de una vez:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Fudou_

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 48 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

Un día más comenzaba en la isla Lioccott y para sorpresa de muchos, Endou ya estaba despierto. El chico se encontraba caminando por la playa cuando de repente a lo lejos pudo ver a Goenji, quien al parecer también había tenido la idea de salir a entrenar un poco por la mañana. Endou comenzó a trotar junto al pelicrema y durante su camino se encontraron con Kidou.

"¡Ohayo Kidou!" dijo Endou.

"¿Salieron los dos a correr tan temprano?" dijo el estratega mientras que Goenji se acercó al dúo.

"Simplemente no podía quedarme quieto." respondió el capitán llevándose una mano a la nuca. En eso momento unas voces llamaron su atención.

"Todavía no. Te dije que tienes que esperarme para hacer el tiro"

"Y yo te dije que si hago eso el tiro perderá poder"

El trio se volteo a ver y se dirigieron hacia dónde venían esas voces y después de algunos metros de caminata en la playa, pudieron ver que se trataba de Ryou y Tezuka, quienes entrenaban juntos.

"¿Una nueva técnica?" dijo Endou acercándose al dúo.

"Algo por el estilo. Este tonto quería que le ayudara con una técnica combinada pero parece imposible que podamos hacerla" dijo Tezuka.

"¿Podrían bajar la voz? Van a despertar a la bella durmiente" dijo el peliblanco señalando hacia un árbol cercano. Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde señalaba el chico y ahí pudieron encontrar a Izumi quien estaba dormida con su espalda recargada en un árbol y cubriéndose con la chaqueta de Tezuka.

"Se ve muy linda ¿no?" dijo el peliverde dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kidou quien solamente se sonrojo. Endou como era de esperarse no entendió él porque del sonrojo del estratega, pero los demás chicos se rieron.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto la rubia algo adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos para después acomodarse los lentes, pero lo primero que vio no fue algo muy grato, y es que frente a ella estaban los 5 chicos viéndola.

"Buenos días dormilona" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa. Izumi solamente lo miro sin decir una palabra para después cubrirse el rostro con la chaqueta para que nadie viera que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Después de que se le bajara el sonrojo a Izumi, y le diera un fuerte coscorrón a Ryou y a Tezuka, los chicos caminaron juntos un rato divertidos al ver a Izumi tan sonrojada.

Después de la caminata, los chicos se detuvieron a observar el amanecer y para platicar un poco.

"Nuestros poderes finalmente podrán ser probados en el nivel internacional." dijo Kidou. Endou y Goenji solo asintieron.

"No se preocupen tanto, después de todo tenemos con nosotros a alguien que ya ha experimentado ese nivel" dijo Tezuka dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ryou.

"Pues yo perdí contra Knights of Queen así que en todo caso puedo ayudarlos a superar la amarga sensación de la derrota" dijo Ryou burlonamente sin despegar la mirada del océano hasta que sintió otro golpe en la cabeza.

"No necesitamos que te pongas todo negativo y pienses así. Mejor dedícate a apoyar a tu equipo" dijo Tezuka regañando al peliblanco mientras Endou y Goenji demás solo veían con una gota en la cabeza como Tezuka estrangulaba a Ryou mientras que Kidou no despegaba su mirada del océano hasta que sintió como cierta personita le tomaba la mano.

"Buena suerte Kidou-kun" dijo Izumi tímidamente y con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro lo que provoco un sonrojo en el estratega.

"¿Solo suerte para él o también para todos?" dijo Tezuka con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y sin soltar a Ryou quien ya estaba azul por la falta de aire.

"Claro, también para todos" tartamudeo nerviosa la rubia mientras agachaba la mirada.

Después de la pequeña caminata, los chicos e Izumi regresaron al hotel, donde vieron que el resto del equipo ya estaba entrenando

"¿Practicando tan temprano?" dijo Endou acercándose a los demás mientras los muchachos también se acercaban a saludar. "Ustedes no podían quedarse quietos, ¿verdad?" dijo el portero.

"No podíamos quedarnos en la cama después de que Edgar nos mostrara su técnica Hissatsu" dijo Tsunami mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Cuando pensé que íbamos enfrentándonos a jugadores tan fuertes como el, sentí que tenía que hacer algo" dijo Tachimukai.

"¡Si, yo no podía dormir!" dijo Kabeyama.

"No sé si mi fútbol estará a su nivel" dijo Kurimatsu mientras que Toramaru solo agacho la cabeza.

"Minna" murmuro Endou.

El único despreocupado era Fudou, quien simplemente jugaba con el balón alejado del grupo.

"¡Chicos, hora de desayunar!" grito Aki apareciendo en la entrada a la cancha.

"¡Vamos a coger fuerzas para ganar el partido de hoy!" grito Haruna.

Endou y los demás solo se miraron y sonrieron, y después Tezuka dio un paso al frente atrayendo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes son los representantes nacionales de Japón. Deben tener más confianza en sus habilidades" dijo Tezuka sorprendiendo a todos.

"Se está compitiendo con los mejores del mundo, que sin duda tienen una fuerza sorprendente para tener en cuenta." dijo Kidou.

"Pero si han llegado hasta aquí es porque definitivamente tienen el nivel para enfrentarlos" Dijo Ryou, subiéndole el ánimo a los chicos.

"¡Vamos a competir con los mejores del mundo con todo lo que tenemos!" dijo Endou terminando el discurso.

Después de esto, todos se fueron a desayunar ya mucho más animados, sin embargo Tezuka solo miraba a Ryou y se preguntaba si debía o no, decirle lo que había pasado anoche.

Cuando la hora de marcharse llego, los chicos abordaron un bote y se dirigieron hacia su destino, la isla UmiHebi. El entrenador aprovecho el viaje para dar la alineación para el partido de hoy.

Goenji y Toramaru serían delanteros, Kidou, Kazemaru, Hijikata y Hiroto serían medio campistas, Tsunami, Tobitaka, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama como defensas y Endou como siempre el portero y capitán del equipo.

"¿Otra vez de banca?" dijo Fudou molesto mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

"El que este de banca no quiere decir que debas relajarte" regaño el entrenador a Fudou pero este solo sonrió de manera retadora.

"Estas bien quedándote en la banca, Tezuka-kun?" pregunto Izumi al peliverde.

"Claro… ahí que guardar siempre lo mejor para el final." respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa infantil. "Eh Goenji, quedaras a cargo de los goles en lo que entro a jugar" dijo burlonamente volteando a ver al pelicrema quien solo sonrió.

"Me parece buena idea, por que dudo que tú puedas meter alguno" dijo Ryou igual de burlón mientras los demás empezaban a reírse.

Los chicos miraban emocionados el mar mientras se acercaban al estadio. Kidou y Goenji platicaban acerca del desafío, mientras que el entrenador Hibiki charlaba con Tezuka y Ryou se acercó a Izumi para hablar con ella.

"¿Pasa algo Ryou-kun?" pregunto la rubia.

"Nada. Es solo que no me acostumbro a verte usando gafas." Respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco.

"Lo que pasa es que olvide las lentillas en casa de Inui-san" respondió la rubia jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. Ryou solo sonrió un poco.

"Y aun con tan mala vista, fuiste a la fiesta sin las gafas" dijo Tezuka uniéndose a la plática.

"Eso fue porque tú me…" dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero pero después se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. "¡Tu planeaste lo de anoche!" tartamudeo la chica sonrojada. Kidou alcanzo a escuchar el comentario y dirigió su mirada hacia Tezuka.

"Ups… creo que me atraparon" dijo infantilmente mientras rascaba su nuca.

"_De verdad que necesitamos que Toko esté aquí_" pensó el peliblanco mientras su amigo reía triunfal hasta que Izumi le dio un buen golpe. "Apuesto a que no esperabas que a cupido le pasara eso" dijo burlón Ryou.

"Ahora veo porque dicen que el amor duele" dijo Zato en el suelo.

Una vez que llegaron al estadio, ambos equipos entraron a la cancha y los chicos de Inazuma Japan se quedaron sin habla al ver que prácticamente todos en el estadio apoyaban a Knights of Queen, y muy pocos estaban ahí para apoyar a Inazuma Japan.

"No soy alguien que se preocupe por los números pero… parece muy desalentador la cantidad de fans que tienen esos chicos" Dijo Tezuka al ver las gradas llenas de seguidores del equipo inglés.

"No creo que estemos muy solos" dijo Ryou con la mirada hacia un área detrás de su banca. Tezuka le siguió la mirada y se encontró con algunos grupos de personas con la playera de Inazuma Japan o con carteles que tenían el escudo Inazuma Japan.

Ambos equipos entraron a la cancha y dieron inicio al primer tiempo con el saque de Inazuma Japan.

Kidou avanzaba con el balón cuando un par de jugadores de Inglaterra intentaron bloquearlo, pero el estratega los burlo con bastante facilidad para después pasarle el balón a Toramaru, quien se lo paso a Goenji pero el pase fue interceptado. Los chicos siguieron tratando de pasarse el balón, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo y los chicos de Knights of Queen terminaban interceptándolos.

Edgar recibió el balón y estuvo a punto de tirar, pero Kabeyama y Tsunami se encargaron de detener al delantero peliazul, quien tuvo que hacerle un paso a un compañero quien fue el que tiro pero por suerte Endou detuvo el disparo.

Inazuma Japan contraataco y Kidou corría con el balón. El castaño le paso el esférico a Toramaru. El pelinegro se quitó hábilmente la marca de un defensor pero otro lo detuvo usando su "Stone Prison". El jugador que recupero el balón de inmediato se lo lanzo a Edgar y este uso su "Excalibur". Todos esperaban que cayera el primer gol del equipo británico, pero Kabeyama se puso en la trayectoria del balón y lo intento detener con su "The Mountain" pero no logro detenerla, aunque ayudo a que Endou lo hiciera con su "Ikari no Tetsui".

Inazuma Japan intento contraatacar y Kazemaru era el encargado de avanzar con el balón. Knights of Queen hizo un cambio en su formación y fueron a cubrir al atleta peliazul, quien burlo al primero de ellos usando su "Fuujin no Mai", sin embargo después de burlar a otro jugador termino perdiendo la posesión del esférico.

Hiroto se encargó de recuperarlo pero termino pasando por la misma suerte que Kazemaru.

"Que rápido han usado su táctica Hissatsu" comento Ryou en la banca. Todos miraron al chico y luego dirigieron su mirada a la cancha, donde Edgar conducía el balón, Tsunami se barrió para intentar quitarle el balón al peliazul, pero esto lo esquivo con una finta y luego tiro a portería, pero Endou detuvo el disparo sin problemas.

"No vamos a perder. Hemos venido aquí para ser los mejores del mundo, por eso hemos ganado las duras preliminares de Asia" dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

"Y allá va Endou hablando de más" dijo Ryou al escuchar las palabras de su capitán.

"Entonces es imposible para ti" dijo Edgar haciendo enfadar al castaño. "¿Realmente entienden lo que significa ser los mejores del mundo? Todos los equipos nacionales que están aquí son la confianza de los sueños de un sinnúmero de personas de diferentes países y nuestro deber como representantes es luchar mientras existan esos sueños. No perderemos ante alguien como ustedes" explico el capitán peliceleste.

Knight of Queen seguía atacando e Inazuma Japan no podía detenerlos. Kazemaru intento bloquear a uno de los delanteros pero este lo esquivo con su técnica "Ultra Moon" para después pasarle el balón a otro de los delanteros quien de inmediato lanzo el balón hacia atrás.

"¿A Edgar?" dijo sorprendido el entrenador Kudou.

El capitán de Knights of Queen utilizo su "Excalibur" en cuanto recibió el balón. Hiroto trato de detenerlo, sin embargo el tiro fue más veloz que el pelirrojo. El siguiente en intentar fue Kabeyama pero de nuevo su técnica no fue rival para el tiro de Edgar además esta vez ni siquiera el "Ikari no Tetsui" de Endou pudo detener el disparo, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Edgar y su equipo.

El entrenador aprovecho el momento para mandar llamar a Kidou y darle una pista acerca de lo que debía hacer.

"Absolute Knights tiene un gran punto débil. Tomate tu tiempo para descubrirlo" dijo Kudou.

"Punto débil." Dijo pensativo. "¡Ya veo!" exclamo para luego ir a hablar con Kazemaru y Kurimatsu.

"Eso fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba" dijo Tezuka bromista.

El partido se reanudo y Kazemaru corría con el balón. Los jugadores de Inglaterra usaron de nuevo su Absolute Knights para intentar recuperar el balón, pero gracias al plan de Kidou y al "Maboroshi Dribble" de Kurimatsu, el trio pudo superar la táctica de Knights of Queen.

El diento le dio el balón a Goenji, quien logro burlar el "Stone Prison" para después intentar usar su "Bakuretsu Screw" pero Edgar le pudo quitar el balón en pleno aire.

"Ahí no" dijo Ryou al ver a Edgar sonreír estando a unos pasos de su portería. "¡Cuidado!" grito el peliblanco.

En ese momento, Edgar uso su "Excalibur" desde el otro lado de la cancha pero por tercera vez Kabeyama se puso en el camino del disparo para intentar detenerlo con su "The Mountain" pero fue inútil, aunque lo debilito lo suficiente para que Endou pudiera pararlo con su "Ikari no Tetsui".

Endou iba a hacer el despeje pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kabeyama no se levantaba del césped.

"Tezuka, levántate" dijo el entrenador.

"¡Si, entrenador!" dijo el peliverde mientras hacia lo que le decían.

"Tezuka-san, cuento con usted" dijo Kabeyama una vez que llego a la banca.

"Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí" dijo confiado el peliverde mientras entraba al campo.

El partido continuo y Kazemaru llevaba el balón, pero se lo quitan, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Knights of Queen de atacar. El chico le iba a pasar el balón a Edgar, pero Tezuka lo cubrió por lo que pasaron el balón a otro delantero, quien burlo la defensa de Hijikata y Tobitaka pero fallo su disparo.

Inazuma Japan intento contraatacar y Kazemaru, acompañado por Kidou y Kurimatsu avanzaban utilizando la estrategia de antes, pero al darle el balón a Toramaru este lo pierde. El jugador que intercepto el pase le lanza el balón a Edgar pero Tezuka intercepto el pase.

"Subestimas al equipo equivocado" dijo el peliverde para después darle un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema corre a toda velocidad y después le regresa el balón a Tezuka.

"¡Prepárate!" dijo el peliverde mientras recibía el balón. De repente el chico libero una enorme aura oscura que poco a poco fue tomando forma de dragón. "¡Dark End Dragon!" dijo el peliverde mientras pateaba el balón hacia la portería y el dragón liberaba una gran cantidad de energía para darle poder al tiro. El portero intento detenerlo, sin embargo le fue imposible, por lo que el marcador finalmente se empato.

Los chicos se acercaron a celebrar con Tezuka, mientras que este solo volteo a ver a Ryou y le saco la lengua de manera infantil. Por su parte, Knights of Queen cambio cuatro jugadores. Al terminar los cambios, todos se sorprendieron al ver la extraña formación del equipo.

"_¿Tan pronto usaran eso?_" pensó Ryou, quien parecía conocer la formación.

El partido se reanudo y Knights of Queen demostró una nueva táctica llamada "Invencible Lance" la cual atravesó fácilmente la defensa. Una vez que Edgar estuvo frente a la portería, uso su "Paladín Strike" anotando el segundo gol de su equipo a pesar de que Endou intento detenerla. En ese momento sonó el silbato indicando el final del primer tiempo.

_**En los vestidores...**_

"No voy a permitir que metan mas goles. Mantengan la posesión del balón en el segundo tiempo y manténganse en movimiento. Kidou, tu toma el control, ¿entendido?" explico el entrenador mientras el mencionado solo asintió. "Una cosa mas. Fudou, ustedes dos estarán al mando en la segunda mitad. Piensen porque están los dos al mismo tiempo" Dijo el entrenador. Fudou solo sonrió pero Kidou no parecía muy animado. Kidou no se mostró muy de acuerdo, pero termino por aceptar la idea.

Para el segundo tiempo Ryou, Fudou y Kogure, remplazarían a Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Tsunami.

El segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque de Knights of Queen, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que les habían dejado el camino a la portería abierto, por lo que no dudaron en aprovechar la oportunidad y avanzaron usando su "Invencible Lance".

En cuanto Edgar se preparo para tirar, Kogure se lanzo a marcar al peliceleste haciendo que se desbalanceara y Tobitaka aprovecho la oportunidad para recuperar el balón con su "Shinkuuma".

En ese momento, los chicos de Inazuma Japan comenzaron a hacer una serie de pases para evitar que los del equipo inglés tocaran el esférico. Después de muchos pases, Fudou le da el balón a Hiroto y este usa su "Ryuusei Blade v2" pero el portero lo detiene usando su propia técnica.

"Esa es una táctica que solo es posible con dos genios como Kidou y Fudou" dijo el entrenador Hibiki, mientras que Megane se apresuró a llamar a esa táctica "Dual Typhoon".

"_Increíble, Kidou-kun_" pensó Izumi al ver al estratega mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Knights of Queen aprovecho la oportunidad y con una serie de rápidos pases adelantaron el balón para que Edgar intentara anotar ayudándose con la "Invencible Lance"

"No tan rápido chico listo" dijo Ryou corriendo junto a los jugadores de Knights of Queen.

"¿Qué crees que haces? No vas a poder tu solo" grito Izumi, pero de repente se dio cuenta que Tezuka lo había alcanzado aunque él corría por el otro lado.

Edgar se acercó lo suficiente como para tirar pero se llevó una sorpresa, ya que Tezuka y Ryou le robaron el balón usando su "Dual Storm v2" para después pasárselo a Fudou y este le dio un pase a Toramaru quien imito a Goenji para burlar la "Stone Prison" y después tirar usando una nueva técnica que Megane bautizo como "Gladius Arch". Gracias a su nuevo tiro, el marcador se empato a 2 goles.

"¿Cómo supiste lo que planeaba?" dijo Ryou mirando a los chicos celebrar con Toramaru.

"¿Qué esperabas? Te conozco de casi toda la vida" explico el peliverde para después chocar los puños con su amigo. "Y también te conozco como para saber que no harás una idiotez ahora que Yukino regreso." Dijo ahora más serio. Ryou también se puso serio y regreso a su posición sin decir nada.

El partido continúo y ahora era Kidou quien llevaba el balón, para después darle un pase a Tezuka. El chico burlo a uno de los defensas y utilizo su "Dark End Dragon" sin embargo, Edgar se encargó de regresar el disparo con su "Excalibur"

"Shin Hero Shield" Ryou se esforzaba para detener el tiro de Edgar "Endou, ahora depende de ti" dijo el peliblanco mientras que el tiro de Edgar vencía la técnica del peliblanco y de paso lo derribaba.

Kogure trato con su "Senpuujin" pero el balón solo le golpeo la espalda. Todos miraban preocupados a su capitán esperando lo peor pero el castaño los dejo con la boca abierta al mostrar una nueva técnica, llamada "Ijigen The Hand" por Megane, justo en el momento más indicado y logro detener el disparo.

Con el ánimo que les dio ver a su capitán, los chicos de Inazuma Japan comenzaron su contraataque. Kidou iba con el balón y luego realiza junto a Fudou su Killer Field para pasarle el esférico Toramaru y Goenji quienes al recibir el balón usan su "Tiger Storm" para anotar el gol de la victoria a pesar del esfuerzo del portero para detener el tiro.

El silbato sonó indicando el final del partido haciendo oficial la victoria de Inazuma Japan. Edgar se veía decepcionado de haber perdido pero luego simplemente sonrió.

"Parece que no seré capaz de detener tu Excalibur" dijo Ryou acercándose al capitán de Knights of Queen.

"Pero esta vez fuiste tú el que gano el juego." Respondió el peliceleste extendiéndole la mano al peliblanco. "espero algún día me des la revancha, o que al menos esta vez sí vayas a la fiesta"

"Es que como la invitación decía que querían conocernos, pensé que no sería necesario que yo asistiera" dijo el peliblanco infantilmente para después estrechar la mano de Edgar. "y con respecto a la revancha… sabes dónde encontrarme" dijo mientras le daba la espalda al peliceleste y se marchaba a celebrar con sus amigos que después de un duro partido, su esfuerzo valió la pena y lograron su primera victoria en el desafío mundial.

* * *

_Ryou: ¡Minna, felicidades!_

_Tsunami: oi,¿ porque nos felicitas si tu tambien estabas jugando?_

_Ryou: me gusta felicitar a la gente. Como sea, este ha sido nuestro primer paso en el torneo mundial._

_Endou: ¡Minna, sigamos con este buen paso!_

_Todos: ¡Hai!_

_Izumi: Bueno, eso fue __todo por hoy. Nosotros nos despedimos._

_Aki: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Haruna: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente_


	49. Un problematico dia de descanso

_GO~MEN!_

_Despues de una super demora de casi un mes... les traigo el capitulo numero 49 de este proyecto._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy desde Japón... Someoka-kun_

_Someoka: ¡Ya era hora! ¿cuanto más pensabas dejarme esperando?_

_yo: ¡solo da el aviso y ya!_

_Someoka: ..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: listo._

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 49 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

El partido había terminado y los chicos se iban gustosos a descansar al vestidor. En la entrada, Tachimukai esperaba al capitán.

"Felicidades por su nueva técnica, Endou-san" dijo Tachimukai una vez que el capitán se le acerco.

"¡Por fin tengo una técnica propia!" dijo Endou emocionado.

"¡Yo haré lo mejor también!" dijo Tachimukai igual de emocionado. Endou lo amino y después se marchó al vestidor con los demás.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, todas las técnicas de Tachimukai son copiadas del capitán" dijo Kogure burlonamente.

"¡Kogure! No andes diciendo esas cosas" dijo Ryou mientras arrastraba al pequeño de vuelta al camarín. Tachimukai se quedo algo preocupado pero después se decidió a aprender una nueva técnica.

_**Por la noche…**_

Los chicos estaban cenando en el comedor cuando el entrenador y el señor Hibiki se pusieron frente a todos.

"Felicidades por ganar su primer partido. Manténganse así para nuestro siguiente partido" dijo el entrenador Hibiki.

"Su próximo rival es Argentina, un equipo defensivo a diferencia de Knights of Queen y su estilo ofensivo" dijo el entrenador Kudou. Endou recordó el día que conoció a Teres y lo vio jugar contra Fidio y los demás.

"Me gustaría decir que durante la práctica de mañana pensaremos en algún forma de contrarrestarlos pero…" dijo el hombre para después dirigir su mirada hacia su hija.

"Ustedes tienen el día de mañana libre. Fue idea de Fuyuka" explico el señor Hibiki mientras todos miraban a la mencionada haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Ya que hicieron un gran partido, creí que un día libre les ayudaría a mantenerse motivados" dijo tímidamente.

"¡Muchas gracias! Ya necesitaba un descanso" dijo Tsunami estirando los brazos.

"Y eso que aun eres joven. Ya quisiera verte a la edad de mi abuelo, no podrías ni moverte" dijo burlón Tezuka.

"Buena idea, Fuyuka-san" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

"¡Muy bien! Ya estas actuando más como una manager" felicito Aki a la pelilila.

"Pues claro" agrego Haruna.

"Todo fue gracias a que ustedes me enseñaron" dijo Fuyuka.

Los chicos continuaron con la cena. Ryou y Tezuka platicaban cuando de repente sonó el celular del peliblanco y este salió del comedor para contestar la llamada. Tezuka se dejó ganar por su curiosidad y se puso de pie para espiar la llamada de su amigo, mientras que Tsunami y Kogure lo imitaron.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" pregunto Izumi sin moverse de su lugar.

"Olvide lavarme las manos" dijo Kogure infantilmente.

"Creo que oí caer mi tabla de surf, voy a ver si no se dañó" explico Tsunami.

"Yo tengo que ir a espiar una llamada telefónica." Respondió como sin nada el peliverde mientras todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza. "¿Qué? Si fuera Ryou probablemente se creería cualquier excusa pero Izumi no es idiota." Explico Zato.

"Como sea, es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás." Dijo Fumiko bastante seria. Tezuka se le acercó y le susurro algo en el oído. "C-creo que necesito ir a limpiar mis gafas" tartamudeo la rubia mientras los demás solo la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿Dónde quedo lo de 'es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás'?" dijo Zato divertido pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en la pierna.

El cuarteto de curiosos se asomó y de inmediato vieron a Ryou quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Ah, arigatou…. ¿eh? ¿Mañana? No sé si pueda, es que tenía otros planes… No es necesario que me regañes así… Está bien, nos vemos." El chico colgó y se dio media vuelta para regresar al comedor, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver al cuarteto de espías.

"El suelo está muy limpio" dijo Kogure poniéndose de pie mientras que Tsunami le daba la razón.

"¡Listo! Han quedado como nuevas" dijo Izumi mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto secamente el peliverde. Ryou solo dio un largo suspiro y entro al comedor sin contestarle a su amigo.

_**Después de la cena.**_

Haruna caminaba nerviosamente hacia la playa con un papel en sus manos. Aparentemente alguien la había citado para verse ahí. Una vez que llego, vio que a lo lejos Tezuka y Ryou charlaban mientras jugaban con un balón.

"Oye dime algo serio Ryou" dijo el peliverde mirando a su amigo. "¿Aun sientes algo por ella?" preguntó el chico. Haruna simplemente se quedó detrás de un árbol para escuchar la conversación antes de acercarse.

"No, eso ya quedo en el pasado" respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco. "Ahora hay alguien más importante" agrego con una sonrisa.

"Entonces sería buena idea que se lo dejaras en claro antes de que surgiera algún problema" dijo Zato.

"Claro, me parare frente a ella y le diré como sin nada 'sabes, ahora hay alguien que me gusta más' o el típico 'es que… ahora hay alguien más en mi vida' sobre todo con lo hábil que soy para hablar cuando estoy nervioso." Dijo el peliblanco.

"Oh podrías usar el típico 'no eres tú soy yo'. He oído que funciona muy bien." dijo Tezuka pero Ryou solo lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ah disculpa ¿acaso era sarcasmo o algo parecido?"

"Como sea, creo que tendré que decírselo antes de que empiece a hacerse ideas raras" dijo Mitarashi. Mientras tanto, Haruna estaba al borde del llanto por lo que prefirió irse de ahí y regresar a su habitación.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a ver a Haruna aquí?" preguntó el peliverde.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde así que probablemente se quedó dormida." Dijo pensativo el peliblanco. "Como sea, igual tengo hasta mañana para invitarla a salir, si es que no hace planes con las chicas." Agrego mientras un sonrojo iluminaba su cara haciendo reír al cabeza de pasto.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Después de unas merecidas horas de sueño, los chicos se preparaban para su día libre. Ryou caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro de su habitación mientras que Tezuka lo miraba divertido.

"Nunca creí que te vería así" dijo riendo el peliverde.

"No es divertido" tartamudeo nervioso Mitarashi. "Además si dice que sí, sería mi primera cita" murmuro el peliblanco pero su amigo alcanzo a escucharlo.

"Entonces, ¿piensas invitarla a salir sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que debes hacer?" dijo sorprendido Zato para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Ryou se puso rojo como un tomate para después abrir la ventana de su habitación y arrojar por ahí al peliverde.

"Esto no me lo pierdo por nada" dijo Tezuka levantándose de inmediato y regresando al hostal.

Cuando el chico llego al primer piso, se puso a buscar con la mirada a su amigo y rápidamente lo ubico. El peliblanco estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Otonashi así que se acercó a una distancia segura para observar la escena.

El peliplateado toco a la puerta, y después de un corto rato Haruna le abrió la puerta.

"Ryou-san" dijo sin ánimos la peliazul.

"Etto… Haruna-chan, q-q-quería preguntarte si tu…pues si q-q-quisieras salir conmigo" pregunto Ryou bastante nervioso y con el rostro bastante rojo. Haruna se sonrojo un poco pero de repente recordó lo que había escuchado ayer y solo desvió la mirada.

"Lo siento, pero ya había hecho planes con Kino-senpai y Fuyuka-san" dijo Otonashi para después hacer una leve reverencia y regresar a su habitación.

"Wow… eso no fue tan divertido como me lo esperaba" dijo el peliverde saliendo de donde se ocultaba. "¿Acaso le hiciste algo?"

"Nada, o al menos no que yo recuerde" dijo el peliblanco algo sorprendido. "Como sea, creo que le avisare a Tsuki-neechan que si aceptare su invitación a comer." Agrego mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

"¡Espera, yo también quiero comida gratis!" dijo Zato infantilmente mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de su amigo.

Después de desayunar los chicos se fueron a disfrutar de su día libre. Goenji fue a buscarle un regalo a Yuuka. Kurimatsu, Kabeyama y Toramaru fueron a disfrutar de la playa. Hiroto, Kazemaru y Endou salieron de paseo a disfrutar de la isla.

Kidou salió a caminar a la playa, aunque más que nada para pensar un poco aunque cierta la presencia de cierta chica lo distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos.

"etto… Kidou-kun" dijo tímidamente Izumi acercándose al castaño.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el castaño algo sorprendido.

"E-e-es que no había podido agradecerte por hacerme compañía durante la fiesta" dijo la rubia tímidamente.

"No hay problema" respondió tranquilo el estratega produciéndole un pequeño sonrojo a la chica. Después de esto se hizo un pequeño silencio que Kidou decidió romper con una idea algo arriesgada. "¿Quieres caminar conmigo?" preguntó el chico. Izumi se puso como un tomate y solo asintió así que ambos se fueron a recorrer el área central de la isla.

La rubia parecía una niña de 5 años en una juguetería y se detenía emocionada en casi cada tienda que veía sin embargo, más que enfadarse, Kidou parecía divertirse con la actitud de la chica lo que de vez en cuando le causaba un sonrojo a la rubia.

"Voy por algo de beber" dijo Kidou mientras dejaba esperando a Izumi en la banca de un parque cercano. La chica miro al estratega alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír y jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"Parece que están pasando un buen rato" dijo una voz burlona. Izumi solo sintió unos escalofríos y volteo nerviosamente a donde había venido esa se voz quien resulto ser Hotaru.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto nerviosamente la rubia.

"Solo vengo a visitar a mi compañerita favorita" dijo burlonamente mientras revolvía el pelo de la rubia. "Toda tu vida la gente se ha burlado de ti y ha jugado contigo. Tal vez ese chico no sea diferente" Dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja.

"Te equivocas, no creo que Kidou-kun sea de esa clase de personas" se apresuró a decir la rubia.

"Muy tierno que lo defiendas. Eso hace que sea más divertido el día en que te des cuenta que solo está jugando contigo" dijo el pelinaranja quien disfrutaba atormentar a la chica.

"No deberías criticar a alguien a sus espaldas" dijo Kidou con su típica seriedad apareciendo a la espalda de Hotaru, sin embargo este solo comenzó a reírse.

"Di lo que quieras mocoso. Pero la verdad es que ni si quiera sus propios padres la quieren, lo único que ella merece es estar sola" Dijo burlonamente mientras la chica sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en el corazón y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Hotaru empezó a reírse mientras que Kidou se molestó, sin embargo un balonazo en la cabeza le borro la sonrisa al pelinaranja.

"Ah lo siento. Me ha fallado mucho la puntería" dijo una voz femenina. Kidou e Izumi voltearon hacia donde había venido el balón y se encontraron con Asuka quien se veía bastante furiosa. Hotaru solo bufo fastidiado.

"Debería ser más cuidadosa, Mitarashi-senpai" Dijo Hotaru burlonamente.

"El que debería ser más cuidadoso eres tú, Yoshida-kun. La próxima vez que te metas con Izumi no va a ser un pelotazo sino que va a ser mi puño en tu cara lo que te borre esa sonrisa." Dijo con bastante odio la peliblanca hundiendo sus ojos carmesí en los ojos color verde de Hotaru haciendo que este retrocediera algo nervioso.

"Parece que no saben aguantar una pequeña broma" dijo tratando de parecer calmado, sin embargo Asuka solo apretó su puño con fuerza. "Como sea, ya me divertí lo suficiente fastidiándola así que mejor me voy" dijo algo nervioso poniéndose las manos en la nuca y alejándose ahí.

Asuka no le despego de encima la mirada a Hotaru tratando de contenerse pero se podía ver como temblaba de rabia.

"¿Estas bien Izumi?" preguntó Kidou algo preocupado por la chica. "Perdona por haberte dejado sola" agrego el estratega.

"Descuida, estoy bien" dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y poniendo una sonrisa que sorprendió a la hermana de Ryou y le causo un sonrojo a Kidou. "¿Por qué no seguimos con nuestra caminata?" agrego para después empezar a caminar. Kidou no dijo nada más y siguió a la chica mientras que Asuka solo sonrió y decidió colarse en el paseo.

_**Mientras tanto en el área de Francia…**_

Ryou caminaba por las calles del área francesa con el ánimo algo decaído a diferencia de Tezuka quien se veía bastante animado.

"_Me__pregunto__si__habré__hecho__algo__malo.__Tal__vez__se__molestó__por__el__beso_" pensó el chico de cabellera blanca para luego dar un largo suspiro y agachar la mirada.

"Vamos, anímate viejo. Ya tendremos más tiempo para que vuelvas a intentarlo" dijo Tezuka dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

"Apuesto a que si fuera 10 años más viejo esto sería más fácil" dijo el peliblanco deprimido.

"¿Qué sería más fácil?" pregunto una voz algo infantil. Los chicos se voltearon y se encontraron con quien menos querían hacerlo en ese momento.

"Yukino" dijeron al unísono.

"Es una sorpresa verlos por aquí. ¿Acaso tuvieron día libre?" dijo la castaña entusiasmada mientras que los chicos asintieron. "Entonces ¿porque no salimos juntos?" dijo la chica.

"Lo siento, es que ya habíamos hecho planes para hoy" dijo Tezuka de inmediato.

"Pues entonces ve y haz lo que tenías planeado. Yo estaba invitando a Ryou-kun" dijo la castaña lo que molesto al peliverde.

"Gomen, pero ya teníamos planes con Tsuki-neechan y su novio" dijo Mitarashi lo que le dio una idea a la chica.

"Entonces, hagamos una doble cita" dijo Yukino emocionada para después arrastrar al peliblanco hacia el hotel del equipo francés dejando atrás a Tezuka.

"Esa mocosa… ¡Espérenme!" grito el peliverde para después correr detrás del dúo.

Yukino continúo arrastrando al peliblanco hasta que a mitad del camino se encontraron con la prima del chico quien venía acompañada por un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

"¿Espérame un segundo si? Necesito hablar con mi primito unos segundos" dijo la pelinegra a su novio para después tomar a Ryou por las trenzas y arrastrarlo lejos.

"Ahora sé porque querías que me dejara así el pelo" dijo el peliblanco haciendo un puchero.

"¿Qué haces con Yukino?" pregunto algo molesta.

"Pues aparentemente estamos en una cita" dijo Mitarashi tranquilamente.

"¿Cita? Creí que invitarías a…. bueno a esa chica que te gusta" dijo Tsubaki.

"Lo que te sobra de talento como cocinera, te falta para recordar nombres. Su nombre es Haruna y hay una larga historia detrás de esto." Dijo el peliblanco dando un suspiro.

"Está bien, te lo paso por esta vez. Pero más vale que no hagas alguna idiotez" dijo la chica para después regresar a donde estaban su novio y Yukino.

"Por fin los alcanzo. Te dije que te detuvieras" dijo Tezuka mientras trataba de recuperar el aire,

"Para un jugador nacional, no tienes mucha condición que digamos." Dijo de manera bromista el novio de Tsubaki.

"Juro que mañana dejo el cigarro" dijo Zato siguiendo la broma.

Después de esto, el grupo paso el resto de la tarde juntos, primero fueron a ver una película romántica a petición de las chicas, quienes quedaron encantadas, a diferencia de Ryou y Tezuka quienes se quedaron dormidos.

Después del cine fueron a pasear a una pequeña feria que había por el área francesa y de ahí pararon a comer algo en el restaurant donde trabajaba la pelinegra.

"Creí que estábamos en una cita doble, ¿Por qué quieres venir al lugar donde trabajas?" preguntó Yukino.

"Yo estaba aquí así que jamás fue una cita doble" dijo triunfal el peliverde.

"Como decía, ¿Por qué venimos a tu trabajo?" Pregunto la castaña enfadando al cabeza de pasto.

"Es que me gusta mucho cocinar. Además quiero cocinarle algo a Marcel" dijo la prima de Ryou mientras que el mencionado solo se sonrojo un poco.

"Me pregunto si debería cocinarle algo a Ryou-kun" dijo la castaña

"A menos que quieras envenenarlo" dijo Zato.

"¡Ryou-kun haz algo! Tezuka no deja de molestarme" dijo la castaña de manera infantil.

"Como te envidio Marcel. Poder comer diario las deliciosas comidas que prepara Tsubaki" dijo Ryou ignorando a la chica.

"¡Te ignoro totalmente!" dijo Tezuka triunfante. "¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu casa niñita?" agrego el cabeza de pasto para después empezar a reír. Sin embargo a Yukino no le pareció tan gracioso ya que la castaña salió corriendo alejándose del grupo.

"Eso no fue necesario" dijo el peliblanco para después salir detrás de la chica. Tsubaki solo le dio una mirada de desaprobación mientras que Marcel fue más directo y le dio un zape al chico.

"¡Oye!" reclamo infantilmente el peliverde, pero de repente algo paso por su cabeza. "¡Espera Ryou!" dijo para después salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

El chico estaba sorprendido de que Ryou y Yukino le hubieran sacado tanta ventaja, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de seguir buscando al dúo por un largo rato hasta que después de una media hora, los encontró aunque lo que vio no fue algo que le hubiera gustado mucho y es que llego en el momento justo para ver como la castaña le daba un beso al peliblanco, además de que no fue el único que presencio esa escena, ya que al girar la cabeza un poco pudo ver que Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna estaban presenciado la misma escena.

Tezuka se acercó al peliblanco sin decir una palabra para luego separar a su amigo de Yukino jalándolo del cuello de su chamarra.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el peliblanco mientras era arrastrado por su amigo.

"Eso es lo que yo debería estarte preguntando" dijo bastante serio el peliverde sin soltar a su amigo. Zato paso deliberadamente junto al trio de chicas y cuando Ryou vio a Haruna el chico se puso más blanco que su cabello y dejo de forcejear para soltarse.

El resto del día paso calmado, y en la noche regresaron al hostal.

Hijikata estaba sentado en una banca sufriendo por su insolación mientras que Tsunami y Hiroto se burlaban del sufrimiento del grandulón. Goenji estaba con Endou y Kazemaru, quienes miraban sorprendidos la enorme tortuga que el pelicrema compro para su hermanita.

Tezuka y Ryou permanecían extrañamente callados por lo que Izumi se les acerco para preguntarles algo pero en ese momento escucharon entrar a Tachimukai al hostal.

"¿Tachimukai-kun?" dijo Aki preocupada al ver al muchacho tan lastimado. Sin embargo este la ignoro y continúo su camino hacia el piso de arriba.

Endou se sorprendió y siguió al chico. Ryou solo alzo la mirada y siguió a su capitán.

"¡Tachimukai! ¿Estuviste practicando?" pregunto Endou al ver que el chico se volteaba a verlo. "Vete a cambiar y ven abajo. Todo el mundo está recogiendo regalos" dijo Endou con una sonrisa, Tachimukai iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelanto.

"¿Acaso no notas que el chico está cansado?" dijo Ryou apareciendo atrás de su capitán. "Sera mejor que te des una ducha y trates de descansar un poco, Tachimukai-kun" dijo el peliblanco con una expresión calmada en su rostro.

"Hai" dijo el muchacho algo desanimado y se marcho a su cuarto.

"_Animo,__Tachimukai_" pensó el peliblanco mientras que miraba al chico de primero marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

_Izumi: ¿que pasa con Ryou y Tezuka?_

_Aki: ¿acaso no te lo han dicho?_

_Haruna: ..._

_Fuyuka: mejor dejemoslo para despues... por ahora ahi que preparar la cena._

_Aki: ¡ah, cierto! bueno entonces vamos Izumi-chan_

_Izumi: Bueno, eso fue __todo por hoy. Nosotros nos despedimos._

_Aki: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor._

_Fuyuka: También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente_


	50. Mas alla de Mugen The Hand

_GO~MEN!_

_¿Esta vez fue más de un mes verdad? _

_Lo siento mucho, es que despues de haberle complicado la vida a Ryou, no se me ocurria que hacer pero fianlmente ya quedo el capitulo 50!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews durante todo este tiempo._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy... alguien muy importante que ha estado presente desde el principio y es la estrella del show... con ustedes ¡Endou-kun!_

_Endou: hehe, muchas gracias. y bien, aqui esta el aviso de hoy!_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias Endou-kun!_

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 50 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la isla Lioccott. Después de una pequeña serie de eventos problemáticos, los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban preparándose para entrenar.

Tezuka iba caminando por el pasillo del hostal cuando de repente vio a Ryou salir de la oficina del entrenador Kudou. Los chicos cruzaron miradas pero pasaron de largo sin dirigirse la palabra.

Después del desayuno, los chicos se reunieron en la cancha, o al menos la mayoría, ya que Ryou no había aparecido ni en el desayuno.

"¡Vamos a comenzar la práctica para el partido contra Argentina!" Dijo Kudou, mientras los demás solo estuvieron de acuerdo con el entrenador, aunque no fuera como si tuvieran otra opción.

Algunos chicos practicaban sus pases, otros su dribleo. Tezuka practicaba sus tiros junto a Endou. Sin embargo el peliverde no parecía muy concentrado ya que muchos de sus tiros fallaban.

"¿Qué pasa, Tezuka? ¡Tus tiros están fallando mucho!" dijo Endou.

"Ah gomen, Endou-kun" dijo el cabeza de césped. El chico tomo otro balón y disparo a portería de nueva cuenta.

Después de un rato de práctica, el entrenador les dejo tomar un descanso.

"¿Pasa algo, Kidou-kun?" dijo Izumi acercándose al chico para darle una botella de agua.

"Pensaba como romper la defensa de hierro de Argentina. Pero de verdad parece un gran reto" respondió tan tranquilo como siempre el estratega.

"Estoy segura de que podrán encontrar una forma" dijo la rubia tratando de animar al castaño.

"Hey" dijo una vez conocida, el dúo volteo la mirada y se encontraron con Fudou. "Ven conmigo después de la práctica." Dijo el de la mohicana.

"¿Qué estas tramando ahora Fudou?" pregunto la rubia.

"No te hablaba a ti" dijo Fudou sin voltear a ver a la ojiverde, quien solo hizo un puchero "Es con el ex-capitán de Teikoku con quien tengo negocios" Kidou solo lo miro algo sorprendido mientras que el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más.

En otra parte, Haruna estaba recogiendo unas cosas cuando cierto peliverde la alejo del grupo sorprendiéndola un poco.

"Oye Haruna ¿estarás disponible después de la práctica?" pregunto Tezuka mientras que Haruna solo asintió. "Entonces… ¿podrías verme esta tarde en la playa? Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte" dijo el peliverde mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro lo que sorprendió a la peliazul. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por lo que Tezuka regreso con los demás a la práctica.

"_Acaso senpai…_" pensó Haruna pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. "_No… Tezuka-senpai quiere a Toko-san_"

"_No sé porque hago esto, pero espero que el idiota no lo arruine_" pensó Zato mientras regresaba a la cancha.

Después de un rato los chicos continuaron la práctica por varias horas hasta que una vez llegado el atardecer, Aki les aviso que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Kurimatsu y Kabeyama fueron los primeros en dejarse caer por el cansancio.

"¿Tan fácil se cansaron? Vamos muestren más ánimo, aprendan de su capitán" dijo Tezuka acercándose al dúo, quien volteo a ver a lo que se refería el peliverde y vieron como Endou estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

"Oye Tezuka, ¿no sabes donde esta Ryou?" pregunto Izumi acercándose a su amigo.

"Como si me importara lo que esté haciendo ese idiota" dijo fastidiado el peliverde ante la mención de Ryou para después adelantarse de regreso al hostal.

"¿Qué paso esta vez?" pregunto Endou acercándose a Izumi.

"No pasó nada. Mejor céntrense en el partido contra Argentina." Dijo Tezuka sin dejar de caminar.

Los chicos simplemente prefirieron dejar que ellos solucionaran su problema y regresaron al hostal para disfrutar descansar, sin embargo Haruna se adelantó a la playa.

"Tezuka, ¿sabes dónde está Haruna?" dijo Kidou acercándose al peliverde. Ambos chicos ya traían puesto el buso en lugar del uniforme.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?" dijo el peliverde sorprendido.

"Te vi hablar con ella durante la práctica" dijo el castaño bastante tranquilo.

"Nunca se te escapa nada ¿verdad?" dijo Zato con una sonrisa pero de inmediato tomo un semblante serio. "Necesitamos hablar, Kidou" dijo el peliverde, Kidou se sorprendió un poco pero se dispuso a escuchar al cabeza de pasto.

Por su parte, Haruna recordó lo que Zato le había dicho así que de inmediato se fue en dirección a la playa.

Para Haruna, la caminata se le hizo bastante larga, ya que por la forma en la que Tezuka la cito hizo que la peliazul se empezara a hacer algunas ideas raras, hasta que tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la playa.

"¿Haruna-chan?" dijo una voz que la chica reconoció de inmediato. Cuando volteo, se encontró con Ryou quien parecía muy sorprendido de verla ahí pero de repente comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" dijo Haruna algo molesta.

"Ah gomen, gomen. Es solo que me sorprende lo que la mente de Tezuka puede hacer" Dijo el peliblanco mientras que Otonashi lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir. "De alguna forma supo que estaría aquí y probablemente por eso te dijo que vinieras" dijo el chico algo divertido.

"Entonces creo que será mejor que regrese al hotel" dijo Haruna dando media vuelta.

"Haruna, lo siento" dijo bastante serio el peliblanco mientras que Haruna solo se detuvo. "Lo más seguro es que no vayas a perdonarme e incluso que quieras no volverme a dirigir la palabra." Continuo el chico "Solo quería que supieras que de verdad lo siento" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. La peliazul lo miro un poco sorprendida pero fue la voz de alguien la que la saco de su asombro.

"¡Ryou!" se escuchó una voz cercana, el chico busco con la mirada a quien había hablado pero antes de encontrarlo recibió un pelotazo en el rostro.

"¿Oniichan?" dijo Haruna aún más sorprendida, y es que de por dónde vino ese balón estaba nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de la chica, Kidou Yuuto.

"Lo siento, pero no me quedo más opción que contarle." Dijo Tezuka quien se veía divertido por el golpe que había recibido su amigo.

"Y yo que pedí permiso para entrenar por mi cuenta para evitar recibir un pelotazo en la cara" dijo con tono algo infantil.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Dijo bastante molesto el castaño.

"A ti sí." Respondió secamente el chico mientras se ponía de pie, para Kidou esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y el chico sujeto a Ryou por el cuello de la playera y se dispuso a darle un buen golpe sin embargo el trio se sorprendió de ver que el puño del estratega impacto la mano de Tezuka.

"Ah lo siento, pero eso es algo que no te puedo permitir Kidou" dijo Tezuka deteniendo con fuerza el puño del chico.

"¿Acaso piensas defenderlo después de lo que hizo?" pregunto molesto el estratega.

"Tampoco me mal entiendas. De verdad creo que el chico se merece una paliza, pero no puedo dejar que el estratega de Inazuma Japan se arriesgue a ser suspendido." Dijo el cabeza de pasto.

"¿Entonces tú piensas ser el suspendido?" pregunto Ryou como si nada hubiera pasado.

"El chico que ya una vez te dio una paliza fingió haberse vuelto bueno pero realmente solo buscaba darte otra paliza, ¿todo un plan perfecto no?" dijo sonriente Zato mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Ryou solo se acomodó la camisa y miro con seriedad al peliverde. "Vaya, esto es nuevo. Por lo regular cuando hacia esto tu salías corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo"

"Me lo merezco ¿no? Aunque pobre Izumi tenga que ver irse a uno de sus mejores amigos después de haberlo recuperado" dijo algo burlón el chico.

"Creo que ella entenderá" dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde para después darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo, sin embargo Ryou se paró de inmediato y solo se sacudió la arena.

"Vámonos Haruna" dijo Kidou con seriedad. La chica no dijo nada y solo se acercó a donde estaba su hermano.

"Y ni siquiera intentaste detenerla, patético" dijo Tezuka decepcionado.

"Al menos ya puedo renunciar tranquilo" dijo el chico peliblanco sentándose en la arena.

"Entonces ¿cada que cometas un error simplemente vas a renunciar?" dijo Zato molesto.

"¿Esperabas algo distinto? Después de todo siempre hemos sabido que soy un cobarde de primera" dijo Ryou dejando salir una pequeña risa al final. Para Tezuka esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso por lo que levanto bruscamente a Ryou e incluso estuvo a punto de darle otro puñetazo pero se detuvo a centímetros del rosto de su amigo. "No importa lo que haga. Arruine todo y no hay forma de arreglarlo. Creo que a fin de cuentas, lo mejor será que mañana presente mi renuncia al equipo" dijo Mitarashi soltándose con un manotazo.

"Nadie piensa detenerte si eso es lo que estas esperando." Dijo Tezuka mientras empezaba a alejarse.

"No lo estaba esperando"

"Pero antes de que hagas alguna idiotez, piénsalo bien. Tienes hasta mañana en la tarde para hacerlo, y nos vemos en la playa para que me des tu respuesta" explico Zato "Así si renuncias, podrás irte en la noche sin que los demás se enteren" agrego mientras se alejaba de ahí hasta perder de vista a su amigo.

"No es como si fuera a escucharte baka. No tengo tiempo para hacerlo" dijo el chico mientras apretaba los puños y pateaba su balón hacia el océano.

Por su parte, Haruna aún estaba caminando por la playa acompañada por su hermano, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, pero todo se interrumpió cuando cierto peliverde entro en escena.

"Lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así" dijo el cabeza de pasto. "Kidou, ¿te molesta si me quedo a solas un rato con ella?" preguntó el chico mirando al hermano de Otonashi. Kidou solo asintió y se marchó dejándolos solos. "¿De verdad te gustaba el idiota no?" preguntó el chico.

"Es solo que después de lo que me dijo aquel día…" dijo la peliazul con la mirada agachada pero aun así Zato noto como un par de lágrimas caían al suelo. "Lo siento senpai, creo que necesito descansar" dijo la peliazul.

"Ese idiota…" murmuro Tezuka. Otonashi se sorprendió de ver que el chico tenía los puños cerrados y temblaba de rabia. "Voy a molerlo a palos" dijo con rabia el chico para después prepararse a regresar donde estaba Ryou, pero en ese momento ambos escucharon un ruido cercano así que fueron a investigar.

Después de un poco de caminar, el dúo encontró a Tachimukai entrenando por su cuenta. Haruna y Zato lo observaron por un rato hasta que el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar con el capitán al respecto?" pregunto Haruna. La peliazul estaba sentada junto a Tachimukai mientras que Zato estaba de pie frente a ellos jugando con un balón.

"Tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta o de lo contrario terminare siendo siempre una copia de Endou-san" respondió algo frustrado el portero.

"Pero tú ya dominaste la "Mugen The Hand" lo sé, yo estuve ahí" dijo el peliverde.

"Pero Endou-san es quien debía de haber dominado esa técnica." Dijo el portero aun en su depresión. "Si no consigo una técnica propia no tendré el derecho a ser miembro de Inazuma Japan" agrego Tachimukai. En ese momento Haruna se puso de pie bastante enfadada.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás muy pesimista!" dijo la peliazul.

"Ella tiene razón, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por parecer un imitador?" dijo Tezuka. "No es como si alguno de nosotros pensara eso, o acaso…" el dúo clavo su mirada en los ojos de Tachimukai quien comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

_**En el hotel…**_

Kogure, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama estaban en el cuarto del pequeño comiendo juntos cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti comienza a correr" dijo Tezuka, sin embargo Kogure no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Haruna llego bastante enojada, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacer a un lado a Tezuka con un empujón.

La chica entro al cuarto y se llevó a Kogure quien luchaba inútilmente para zafarse.

_**De regreso a la cancha.**_

Kogure estaba frente a Tachimukai haciendo un puchero, y es que Haruna lo estaba obligando para disculparse con el portero, quien trataba de convencerla de que no era necesario.

"Solo disculpate y terminemos con esto" dijo Tezuka quien se sujetaba la cabeza por el golpe de hace poco.

"En verdad no es necesario que hagan esto" dijo Tachimukai.

"Pero…"

"Bueno, no es como si hubiera dicho una mentira" dijo burlonamente el pequeño peliazul. Haruna solo miro molesto al defensa pero este parecía muy tranquilo. "Pero esto y lo otro son cosas diferentes. Al menos te anime a entrenar más, ¿no? Y bien, ¿se te ocurrió alguna técnica?" dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

"Aun no, aunque me gustaría poder encontrar algo" dijo el portero.

"Parece que vas a necesitar ayuda" dijo el peliverde dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tachimukai para después señalar hacia la reja. Tachimukai miro en esa dirección y se encontró con Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

"Escuchamos todo" dijo el dientón.

"Así que pensamos en hacer juntos la técnica de Tachimukai-kun" dijo Kabeyama.

"Minna…" dijo algo sorprendido el portero.

"Si, ¡trabajemos juntos para hacer una técnica de portero!" dijo Kabeyama.

"Ya que somos defensas, nuestras técnicas pueden ser útiles" dijo Kurimatsu.

"_Aunque no es como si Kurimatsu tuviera una técnica de defensa_" pensó Zato.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! Tachimukai-kun, nosotros los de primer año tenemos nuestra manera de hacer las cosas" dijo Otonashi emocionada.

"Además, es mejor que entrenar tu solo" dijo Tezuka.

"Cierto, tengo que olvidar la idea de tener que hacerlo solo" dijo el portero.

"Qué bonito. La moraleja es que los amigos son lo mejor que tenemos, ¿no?" dijo Kogure entre risas para después marcharse pero Haruna lo tomo por la sudadera.

"Kogure-kun también se va a unir obviamente" dijo Otonashi con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo también?" se quejó el pequeño.

"Todo esto fue tu culpa para empezar. Mientras menos reclames más pronto terminaremos con esto" dijo Tezuka burlón.

"Vamos a hacerlo" dijo Kabeyama.

"Tú también eres de primer año como nosotros" agrego Kurimatsu.

Kogure solo acepto resignado mientras que Haruna sonrió.

"_Al menos ya está más tranquila_" pensó Zato mientras miraba a la peliazul aunque por alguna razón se sonrojo al verla.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Los chicos ya estaban todos los listos para el entrenamiento, sin embargo el hambre pudo más que ellos, quienes solo se tiraron al piso por el hambre.

"Si tuviéramos los almuerzos de Nonomi-san, seguro que me daría energía" dijo Kabeyama.

"Lamento la espera. ¡Aquí está el almuerzo que querían!" el trio se volteo bastante animado creyendo que se trataba de Nonomi, pero…

"Ves, ese es el espíritu de los chicos de primer año" dijo Tezuka mientras comía un onigiri y en la otra mano cargaba una bandeja con onigiris.

"Tienes razón. ¡Lamento haberlos hecho esperar!" dijo Otonashi

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" dijo Kogure desilusionado.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer lo que preparo la peliazul aunque no lucían muy convencidos para después alistarse para ayudar a Tachimukai.

"Es como si fuéramos delanteros" dijo Kurimatsu.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" dijo Zato sin soltar su comida.

El trio comenzó a disparar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería, mientras que Tachimukai se encargaba de detener todos esos balones.

"_Es más aburrido de lo que me imaginaba_" pensó el peliverde mientras daba un bostezo, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se acostó en el suelo.

Después de un largo rato de entrenar, los tres defensas ya estaban sin energías en el piso, mientras que Tachimukai un podía entrenar un poco más.

"¿Qué les pasa? Aún falta mucho" dijo Tachimukai con el ánimo encendido.

"Es imposible, ya no me puedo mover" dijo Kabeyama tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Estoy hecho polvo" dijo Kurimatsu.

"Vamos chicos, son patéticos" dijo Kogure quien a pesar del cansancio continuo lanzándole balones a Tachimukai aunque cada vez llevaban menos fuerza, hasta que al final termino cayéndose por el cansancio. Tachimukai y Haruna se acercaron preocupados a ver al pequeñín.

"Lo sentimos Tachimukai-kun, no podemos hacer un tiro que sea un desafío." Dijo Kabeyama.

"Ahora se realmente lo asombrosos que son Goenji-san y Tezuka-san" dijo Kurimatsu.

"Que amable eres" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo el peliverde.

El ánimo de todos de repente bajo demasiado, cuando de repente una suave brisa llego hasta ellos, lo que hizo que Tachimukai mirara hacia el océano.

"Es Tsunami-san" dijo casualmente el portero. En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la chica y se acercó corriendo a la reja.

"¡Tsunami-san!" grito a todo pulmón la chica. Tsunami los vio y desde lejos los saludo con la mano aunque termino cayéndose de su tabla.

"… Y esa es la situación actualmente" dijo Tezuka a Tsunami. Después de haber caído de su tabla, el surfista aprovecho para ir a saludarlo y los chicos aprovecharon para explicarle todo.

"De acuerdo. Entiendo cómo te sientes Tachimukai. Toma mis técnicas y vuélvete más fuerte" dijo el pelirrosa. Los de primero empezaron a celebrar mientras que el surfista comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a todos. "Ya veo, por primera vez todos se levantan temprano para ayudar a Tachimukai."

"Baka, que tú también te has levantado temprano" dijo Tezuka.

"Pero eso es porque yo comienzo todas mis mañana con un poco de surf" dijo animado el moreno mientras le daba unas palmadas a su tabla. "Aunque ahora les voy a ayudar con el entrenamiento."

"Claro, nadie pensó que yo también podría ayudar" dijo Zato haciendo un puchero mientras que los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Entonces, estás haciendo una técnica que sea mejor que 'Mugen The Hand', ¿verdad? ¿Tiene nombre?" preguntó el pelirrosa.

"Todavía no"

"¡hey, hey! ¿Cómo piensas hacer una técnica si ni siquiera tienes una idea de ella?" dijo el chico de Okinawa mientras le ponía un dedo en la frente al portero. "¿Qué podría ser más fuerte que Mugen?... ¡Lo tengo! Piensa en el Maou" dijo el surfista.

"Maou The Hand…" murmuro Tachimukai.

"Si… ¡Maou The Hand!" dijo Tsunami hacienda una pose extravagante,

"¿De dónde saca que Maou es más fuerte que Mugen?" dijo Tezuka mientras veía con una gota en la cabeza al surfista y Kogure solo le daba la razón.

Después del conmovedor momento, los chicos de primero, junto a Tezuka y Tsunami, se prepararon para continuar con la practica. Kogure y ellos tiraron como siempre mientras que Tsunami usaría su 'Tsunami Boost' y 'The Typhoon' mientras que Tezuka usaría su 'Dark Blade' y su 'Dark End Dragon'. El portero podía detener sin problemas los tiros de los demás chicos de primero, pero cuando llegaban los tiros de Tezuka o Tsunami, el chico se llevaba unos buenos golpes pero aun así no quería detenerse hasta que un tiro de Tsunami en el rostro lo hizo quedar inconsciente.

Cuando el chico volvió en si, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación del capitán y no solo el, ya que los demás que lo estaban ayudando a entrenar también estaban ahí con miradas de preocupación.

"Creo que fuimos un poco lejos" dijo Tsunami mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Casi lo matas y crees que fue un poco lejos?" dijo Tezuka.

"No, es que pensé que tenia una idea de algo y por eso baje la guardia" dijo el joven portero mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Has hecho esto de una forma muy pesada" dijo Endou mientras levantaba las pesas que el chico usaba en el entrenamiento.

"Yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte" dijo Tachimukai. "Me puse a pensar que solamente he ido tras los pasos de Endou-san y al final no pude dejar de pensar porque estaba en este equipo" agrego algo deprimido.

"Alguien me pregunto una vez que de donde saque mi estilo de fútbol y cuando esa persona me dijo que estaba aquí solo por mi abuelo, en verdad me hizo detenerme y pensar." dijo Endou.

"A fin de cuentas, si algo te parece genial no puedes dejar de hacerlo" dijo Tezuka animando al chico.

"Eso es cierto. Yo me di cuenta que era divertido después de jugar con ustedes." dijo Tsunami.

"Al principio todos empiezan haciéndose pasar por algo o alguien hasta que desarrollan su propio estilo" comento Haruna. Al escuchar eso, Tezuka simplemente desvió un poco la mirada y apretó los puños, cosas que por suerte nadie lo noto.

Gracias a esas palabras, Tachimukai pudo recuperar su ánimo para seguir entrenando, mientras que Endou se notaba entusiasmado por lo que pudiera lograr el chico.

Tezuka y Haruna iban caminando después de haber hablado con Tachimukai y salieron con rumbo a la playa sin embargo se detuvieron al ver que Ryou hablaba con un hombre de negra cabellera y ojos como rubíes. Haruna se sorprendio al ver como el peliblanco apretaba los puños.

"Mitarashi Itou…" dijo el cabeza de pasto mirando fijamente al hombre. Ryou volteo a ver a su "amigo" pero en cuanto noto a Haruna el chico agacho la mirada lo que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de aquel hombre.

* * *

_Tezuka: Justo ahora tenia que aparecer..._

_Haruna: ¿Pasa algo senpai?_

_Tezuka: Lo mejor sera que nos vayamos._

_Haruna: ah, claro... entonces para nuestros lectores, recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor o t__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente_


	51. La maldición de Teikoku

_Ciaossu!_

_Esta vez aqui les traigo el capitulo 51, y sin que tuvieran que esperar tanto como la ultima vez, ya que como tengo que salir por esto de las festividades, es 90% probable que no pueda actualizar._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews durante todo este tiempo._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy... el capitan de Knights of Queen, Edgar Valtinas!_

_Edgar: Gracias por la invitación. Y bien aqui esta el aviso:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias, Edgar._

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 51 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

En la isla Lioccott, un nuevo día comenzaba para todos los equipos que participaban en la FFI. Y por parte del equipo japonés, cierto chico ya se encontraba despierto y listo para entrenar, aunque no estaba solo, ya que alguien más iba con el.

"Me sorprende que hayas madrugado" dijo un chico castaño a la rubia que venia junto a él.

"No podía dormir. Van dos días que Tezuka y Ryou no se dirigen la palabra y estoy un poco preocupada" dijo la rubia agachando la mirada. "Ne, Kidou-kun, ¿de casualidad tu no sabes nada?" pregunto la rubia. Kidou simplemente pensó en que decirle cuando en ese momento resonaron en su cabeza las palabras del cabeza de pasto.

"_Solo trata de que Izumi no se entere, o al menos no de golpe. No quiero que se preocupe por ese baka_"

"No tengo idea. Seguramente fue alguna idiotez de Ryou" dijo Kidou tratando mantenerse tranquilo, aunque el bien sabia que esa idiotez había sido jugar con su hermanita.

"Tienes razón, eso es bastante probable" dijo Izumi quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la respuesta del castaño quien por suerte no noto la acción de la chica.

El dúo continuó caminando y finalmente llegaron a un pequeño parque donde se llevaron una sorpresa.

"¡Ryou-kun!" dijo sorprendida la rubia. Kidou miro hacia donde estaba el peliblanco y no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, mientras que Ryou ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar en la dirección donde estaba la pareja.

"Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí." Dijo sin mucho ánimo el peliblanco.

"Es bueno ver que a pesar de que no vas a las practicas, aun te tomas en serio el papel de representante nacional" dijo Izumi al ver que el chico jugaba con un balón. "Ahora que están aquí los dos, podrían intentar entrenar juntos" dijo casualmente la ojiverde. "¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no intentas hacer juntos el Twin Boost?" sugirió la chica.

"Lo siento, pero recordé que tenia otras cosas que hacer" dijo repentinamente el peliblanco tomando el balón y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la chica. "Nos vemos luego" dijo al pasar junto a ella mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"A fin de cuentas no creo que fuera a servir tratándose de alguien como tu" dijo Kidou bastante molesto. Ryou no dijo nada mientras que Izumi soltó un suspiro.

"Vamos seguro que no lo sabrán si no lo intentan" dijo nerviosa la chica. Kidou y Ryou intercambiaron miradas y a pesar del momento, los chicos decidieron hacerle caso a la rubia y se pusieron a entrenar juntos.

Después de un largo rato el trio se dispuso a regresar al hotel sin imaginarse que en el camino una sorpresa los esperaba.

"Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver que el Twin Boost les saliera tan bien a la primera. Aunque tratándose de ustedes debí habérmelo esperado" dijo Izumi bastante animada.

"No eres la única que se sorprendió" murmuro el peliblanco mientras miraba de reojo a Kidou quien llevaba la vista fija en la acera contraria. Sin embargo el peliblanco se sorprendió de ver que Kidou se frenara tan de repente. "¿Pasa algo?" pregunto el chico para después mirar en la dirección que veía el estratega. "¿Fudou? Debo admitir que su mohicana es algo extraña pero no es para sorprenderse así" dijo el peliblanco sin comprender.

"Entonces mira al hombre delante de Fudou." Dijo Izumi quien se veía algo asustada. Ryou giro un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre que, excepto por la cabellera rubia, era idéntico a Kageyama Reiji.

"Tiene que ser una broma" dijo sorprendido el chico.

Kidou se dispuso a ir hacia aquel hombre, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar, un autobús se paro junto a ellos. Y cuando este se movió no encontraron ni a Fudou ni al misterioso hombre.

Justo cuando aquel hombre se subió a un auto, un bus de paro bruscamente en frente de los chicos y cuando volvieron a ver al frente, ya no estaba Kageyama, y lo mas curioso es que tampoco estaba Fudou.

"Kidou-kun…" dijo preocupada la rubia.

"Kageyama…" dijo Kidou sin salir de su asombro.

El trio no se lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato fueron a buscar a Fudou y para su suerte lo encontraron no muy lejos de ahí.

"¡Fudou!" grito el estratega para llamar la atención del chico.

"¿A quien te encontraste hace un momento?" pregunto Kidou.

"¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando?" dijo el castaño fingiendo demencia.

"Sabes de que hablamos Fudou. ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hace poco?" dijo Ryou molesto pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

"Te pregunte que fue lo que viste hace un momento" dijo Kidou perdiendo la paciencia y tomo del hombro a Fudou para hacer que volteara a verlo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir esta vez Kidou-kun?" dijo Fudou con su típica arrogancia.

"Deja el acto Fudou. Te vimos con ese sujeto" dijo Izumi manteniéndose tranquila mientras que Fudou solo se sorprendió. "¿Por qué estabas con Kageyama?" pregunto la chica pero Fudou solo se rio.

"Las personas a las que veo no son de su incumbencia" dijo el de la mohicana para luego darles la espalda y marcharse.

"Esto no puede estar bien. ¿Será que Fudou piensa volver a aliarse con Kageyama?" dijo nerviosa la rubia. En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Ryou.

"Izumi lo mejor será que regreses al campamento. Si de verdad se trata de ese villano, entonces no quiero ponerte en peligro" dijo Ryou con preocupación en su voz.

"Tengan cuidado" dijo la ojiverde bastante preocupada mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Solo recuerda no decirle nada a nadie" dijo el peliblanco apoyándose en el hombro de la chica. Después de esto Izumi salió corriendo dejando solos a Kidou y a Ryou.

"No necesito que te quedes. Yo solo puedo ver si se trata de Kageyama" dijo Kidou mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Sé que no quieres que este aquí, pero yo también tengo mis razón para querer buscar a ese hombre. Así que será más fácil si lo buscamos entre los dos." Dijo Ryou.

"¿Y que razones serian esas?" pregunto Kidou algo sorprendido.

"Si puedo aclarar mis sospechas, entonces te lo diré todo, pero por ahora enfoquémonos en encontrar a ese sujeto" dijo el peliblanco. Kidou solo asintió y ambos chicos se separaron para tratar de encontrar a Kageyama. Durante la búsqueda, Kidou comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con ese hombre, mientras que Ryou aun estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

La búsqueda continuó por un largo rato, sin embargo ambos chicos se encontraron nuevamente sin alguna pista acerca de ese hombre por lo que decidieron regresar al hotel.

Una vez que regresaron, Kidou se puso a entrenar por su cuenta mientras que Ryou jugaba con un balón mientras veía la práctica de Tachimukai y a simple vista pudo notar que todos ya estaban cansados.

"¡No es suficiente!" grito Haruna bastante animada. "Un día no es suficiente para una técnica Hissatsu, no podemos terminar así. Ahora, disparen otra vez" dijo la peliazul aunque los únicos que terminaron haciéndole caso fueron Tezuka y Tsunami lo que la sorprendió.

"Ya hemos disparado un centenar de veces" dijo Kabeyama bastante cansado.

"Oi, oi, que apenas han sido 74 veces" dijo Tezuka.

"Aun así. Estoy tan cansado que no puedo moverme" dijo Kurimatsu.

"Tenemos nuestro limite, ¿sabes?" reclamo Kogure.

"Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Tomemos un descanso" dijo Tsunami poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

"¡No, no, no, no!" grito Haruna sorprendiendo a Tsunami. "Todos ustedes dijeron que ayudarían a Tachimukai-kun a crear una técnica Hissatsu. ¿Han olvidado que juraron ante la puesta de sol?" dijo la peliazul para terminar apuntando hacia el cielo "Así que tienen que seguir y seguir hasta que completen esa técnica."

"Tsunami-san, di algo por nosotros" dijo Kabeyama.

"Si ella va a ser así de persistente, no tenemos más remedio que hacerlo" dijo Tsunami.

"Tezuka-san…" dijo Kurimatsu suplicante mientras que los otros dos chicos miraban fijamente al peliverde.

"Lo siento, pero son ordenes de mi senpai" dijo burlón el peliverde para después empezar a jugar con uno de los balones.

"_Parece que se divierten_" se dijo Ryou mientras una sonrisa aprecia en su rostro al ver la practica sin embargo la imagen de Kageyama paso por su mente lo que hizo que el chico pateara el balón hacia donde no debía. "¡Cuidado, Tachimukai-kun!" grito el peliblanco. Tachimukai se preparo para detenerlo y por un momento pareció como si la técnica del portero fuera a funcionar, pero esta desapareció casi de inmediato y el balón golpeo al chico en el rostro.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Tezuka acercándose al chico.

"Lo siento Tachimukai-kun, me distraje un poco" se excuso el peliblanco mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

"Estoy bien. Es solo que pensé que casi lo tenia" dijo el portero.

"Se ve que será una gran técnica" dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Por qué no nos ayudas, Ryou?" dijo Tsunami de repente. Ryou noto como la expresión de Haruna y Tezuka cambiaba así que solo sonrió.

"Lo siento, pero antes debo de arreglar unos asuntos" dijo el ojiazul para después alejarse de ahí.

El grupo no dijo nada más y lo dejaron marcharse para después discutir como podrían ayudar a Tachimukai, cuando de repente a Kogure se le ocurrió una idea.

Los cinco chicos se acomodaron frente a su respectivo balón y antes de patear el balón, Kogure puso en marcha su plan.

"¡Portero inútil!" grito el pequeño defensa.

"No es mi estilo pero… Torpe" dijo Tsunami.

"¿En serio? ¿Tu plan es hacer que se enoje?" dijo Tezuka con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Si! ¡Hay que conseguir que se enoje más!" dijo Kogure divertido.

"Tu solo quieres desquitarte porque te acuso con Haruna" murmuro el peliverde.

"Estúpido." dijo Kurimatsu.

"Cobarde." dijo Kogure.

"Cerebro de ave." dijo Kabeyama.

"¡Débil! ¡Miserable! ¡Cobarde! ¡Miedos…!" dijo Kogure emocionado hasta que alguien le tapo la boca.

"Creo que el chico entendió el punto" dijo Tezuka mientras sujetaba al pequeñín.

Tachimukai estaba más que molesto, pero para sorpresa de todos el plan de Kogure sirvió para que Tachimukai pudiera liberar su poder y hacer que de su espalda saliera una figura de color morado y cabello naranja, sin embargo nuevamente desapareció en un instante.

"No era necesario que dijeran todo eso" dijo el portero bastante deprimido mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

"Buen trabajo Kogure" dijo con una gota en la cabeza el peliverde.

Por su parte Tachimukai volteo hacia donde estaba Endou y recordó la forma en la que el castaño entrenaba así que decidió hacer lo mismo, así que se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir con la practica. Tsunami utilizo su "Tsunami Boost" y Tachimukai hizo lo propio con su "God Hand" para detener el tiro. El siguiente fue Tezuka quien uso su "Dark Blade", mientras que esta vez Tachimukai intento usar la "Majin The Hand" pero en ese momento una idea vino a su cabeza y dejo pasar el balón.

"No me digas que ahora ni puedes usar la 'Majin The Hand'" dijo Tezuka.

Tachimukai solo se decidió a poner en práctica su idea y continuó con el entrenamiento.

Y hablando de entrenamientos, en el otro lado de la cancha, Kidou y Ryou estaban bastante desconcentrados, el primero no podía ni recibir un pase mientras que el peliblanco esta vez casi golpea a Toramaru y a Fubuki. Incluso Fudou estaba distraído, lo cual se vio reflejado cuando sus tiros pasaban encima de la portería de Endou. El capitán trato de saber que les pasaba pero estos le dijeron que todo estaba bien, sin embargo el entrenador Kudou saco al trio de la práctica por no estar concentrados, cosa que los chicos aceptaron sin chistar.

Mientras Ryou y Kidou miraban la practica, Haruna se acercó para preguntar por Fudou, ya que mágicamente el chico había desaparecido. Kidou y Ryou lo buscaron con la mirada y con eso confirmaron que el chico había desaparecido.

"¿_Podría ser…_?" pensó el estratega para después salir corriendo de ahí.

"¡Oi Kidou!" grito el peliblanco para llamar su atención pero no funciono por lo que decidió seguirlo, dejando sola a Haruna bastante confundida por la actitud de su hermano.

"Incluso en alguien como Kidou, ese Kageyama puede tener un efecto bastante fuerte" se dijo a si mismo Mitarashi mientras buscaba al estratega. "Me pregunto que pasara si Kidou se llega a encontrar con ese hombre" dijo el chico pero en ese momento un balón apareció de la nada y boto frente al peliblanco y se siguió por un callejón oscuro mientras que Ryou lo siguió para investigar. (**yo: así es como empiezan las películas de terror**)

El chico llego hasta un pequeño terreno sin salida donde se encontró con algunas personas, aunque por la gran cantidad de luz que había, no pudo distinguirlos.

"Bienvenido, Mitarashi-kun" dijo una voz con tono burlón. En ese momento, ambas personas comenzaron a correr hacia el peliblanco, quien se quedo inmóvil al ver de cerca a aquellas personas.

"Jamás serán capaces de escapar" dijo uno de ellos mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

Después de este extraño encuentro, Ryou siguió caminando por la ciudad hasta que encontró a Kidou en una parada de autobús. El chico estuvo apunto de subir cuando sintió una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo.

"Ryou" dijo sorprendido el castaño.

"Yo también voy, Kidou" dijo el peliblanco.

"No te metas en esto" dijo el estratega molesto.

"Ya te dije que yo también tengo mis razones para hacer esto" dijo Mitarashi con seriedad. "Además Izumi esta preocupada por ti, así que, aunque no sabe que me odias a muerte al menos si sabe que te acompaño va a sentirse más tranquila" explico el chico mas relajado.

"No asumas las cosas por mi" dijo una voz femenina detrás del peliblanco que lo hizo saltar del susto mientras que el estratega solo se sorprendió.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco, y es que quien lo había asustado era nada más y nada menos que Izumi. "además ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco.

"Desaparecieron de la practica y… después de lo de la mañana me preocupe así que quise buscarlos" dijo Izumi mientras su mirada mostraba que de verdad estaba muy preocupada.

"Lo mejor será que regreses, Izumi. Esto podría ponerse un poco peligroso" dijo Ryou. "Estaremos bien entre los dos" dijo para tranquilizarla.

"Especialmente porque acabo de escuchar que por alguna razón Kidou-kun te odia a muerte" dijo la rubia.

"De acuerdo, me rindo. Tu convencela Kidou" dijo el peliblanco dando un paso hacia atrás.

"No van a convencerme, ¡quiero ir con ustedes!" dijo bastante determinada la ojiverde. Kidou no dijo nada y término por aceptar la idea de que fueran juntos, así que el trio abordó el autobús donde se sorprendieron de ver que Fudou también lo había abordado.

"Así que de verdad planeas reunirte con Kageyama" dijo Kidou molesto a lo que Fudou solo sonrió.

Sin embargo todos se sorprendieron cunado vieron que el capitán acababa de abordar el autobús.

Kidou y Ryou intercambiaron miradas y decidieron contarle a Endou lo que pasaba.

"Entonces, ¿Kageyama esta planeando hacer algo?" dijo Endou.

"Eso es lo que queremos averiguar" dijo Ryou.

"Así que por eso ninguno se podía concentrar en la practica" dijo Endou.

"Al menos veamos el lado positivo." Dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos. "el partido contra Argentina es pasado mañana, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para resolver todo este asunto" explico el peliblanco.

"Bien, entonces detengamos todos juntos a Kageyama" dijo Endou sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que nadie decía nada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Al menos nosotros tres estamos planeando detener a Kageyama pero puede que alguien estuviera tratando de reunirse con él" explico el estratega.

"Vimos a Fudou reunirse a solas con ese sujeto" agrego el peliblanco sin embargo Fudou se negó a decir algo lo que molesto a Kidou, pero Endou dijo que el confiaba en el castaño de la misma manera que confiaba en cualquiera de los demás, lo que sirvió para tranquilizar al estratega.

Después de esta breve plática los chicos llegaron al área de Italia y se pusieron a buscar acerca de Kageyama aunque no se esperaban encontrarse con los chicos de Orpheus y para suerte del equipo, Kidou y los demás llegaron a tiempo para evitar que una viga de madera cayera sobre el capitán del equipo italiano.

"A eso le llamo yo precisión" dijo Ryou mientras suspiraba aliviado.

"¿Estas bien, Fidio?" dijo Endou.

"¿Endou Mamoru? ¿Ryou?" dijo sorprendido el capitán de Orpheus.

"¿No estas herido o si?" pregunto Izumi algo preocupada.

"No. Todo gracias a él" dijo el castaño mientras miraba a Kidou.

"Como era de esperarse de Kidou-kun" dijo Ryou tranquilamente.

"¿Él esta en su mismo equipo?" pregunto Aldena.

"Si, es mi mejor amigo" respondió el portero.

Después de este encuentro, los chicos de Inazuma Japan se pusieron a platicar con Fidio, y este les conto acerca de su nuevo entrenador, Mr. K y también les dijo que ocho jugadores de Orpheus se habían lastimado. Después de pensarlo un poco Kidou pensó que todo pudo haber sido un plan de Mr. K para que su equipo sea el que termine como representante de Italia, lo que incluso llevo a pensar a Kidou que Mr. K y Kageyama eran la misma persona.

"¿Seguro de eso? Seria mucha coincidencia ¿no te parece?" dijo Ryou pensativo.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Kidou.

"Eso es algo nuevo" murmuro Izumi un poco sorprendida aunque por suerte solo Fudou la escucho.

"¿Y que harán con el partido de mañana? Va a ser muy difícil con solo siete miembros" pregunto Endou.

"No tenemos otra opción que luchar con los miembros que tenemos" dijo el capitán de Orpheus.

"Pero aun así les faltan cuatro jugadores" dijo Endou pensativo pero de repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza "¡Eso es! ¡Podemos unirnos al equipo de Fidio!" Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. "Lo importante es mostrar sus habilidades, ¿no? Además no es un partido oficial, así que estoy seguro que Mr. K estará de acuerdo" explico el capitán.

"Si tu quieres hacerlo, adelante. Pero yo vine por otra cosa" dijo Fudou para después marcharse.

"Lo siento, Endou, pero yo tampoco puedo ayudarte" dijo Kidou

"Por ahora encontrar a Kageyama es nuestra prioridad" agrego Mitarashi

"Kidou... Ryou..." murmuro Endou.

"Gracias, Endou, pero este es nuestro problema. Solo tenemos que utilizar nuestro poder y hacer lo que podamos." Dijo Aldena.

"Esta bien ¡Buena suerte!" dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"¡Espero que encuentren al hombre que están buscando también!" dijo el italiano.

Después de la plática que tuvieron, los chicos se separaron para buscar a Kageyama. Endou e Izumi iban juntos, Kidou pensó en seguir a Fudou pero Ryou decidió que seria mejor que fuera el quien siguiera al de la mohicana.

El único que tuvo suerte en su búsqueda fue Kidou, aunque lo que resulto de su encuentro no fue algo muy alentador para el estratega.

"¡Kidou-kun!" llamo Izumi al estratega sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No encontramos nada" dijo Endou. "¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto el portero.

"Bueno…" dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido cuando un montón de maderas amenazaban con caer sobre él, sin embargo el castaño no se movió ni un centímetro.

"¡Kidou!" grito Endou preocupado. Izumi solo se dejo caer de rodillas al piso mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

Una vez que la vista se aclaró, los chicos pudieron ver que Kidou estaba bastante tranquilo y afortunadamente también estaba ileso. Izumi no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al estratega quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Tranquila no paso nada. Esto estaba arreglado para que no me lastimara si me quedaba quieto" dijo el castaño tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

"Ese bastardo. ¿Qué piensa ganar con eso?" dijo Ryou bastante furioso.

"Solo quería hacerme saber que puede deshacerse de mi en cualquier momento." Dijo Kidou con seriedad mientras que Izumi solo lo soltó y se limpio las lágrimas.

"¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?" pregunto el peliblanco tratando de contener su risa aunque se podía ver que también estaba algo preocupado. Izumi solo se sonrojo y asintió.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" dijo una voz que resulto ser la de Fidio. El chico parecía preocupado. "¿No me digas que están tras de ti por haberme ayudado, Kidou?" pregunto el italiano.

"No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Ese hombre estaba probando mis habilidades actuales" dijo Kidou bastate calmado. En ese momento Fudou llego a donde estaban todos y se sorprendió de ver la pila de trozos de madera junto al estratega.

Los chicos prefirieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo para seguir hablando.

"Fidio, acerca de lo que hablamos antes... Me gustaría unirme a tu equipo después de todo" dijo Kidou sorprendiendo a todos. "Ya que tus compañeros fueron lesionados, y yo fui atacado, puede haber algún tipo de conexión entre los dos." explico el estratega.

"Ya veo. Piensas que con ese partido podrías aprender algo sobre la relación entre Kageyama y Mr. K" dijo Ryou con las manos en la nuca.

"De acuerdo. Voy a ver lo que el resto del equipo piensa." dijo Fidio.

"Gracias." dijo Kidou.

_**Por la noche…**_

Endou se encargo de avisarle al entrenador Hibiki que llegarían hasta el día siguiente, mientras que Kidou se acercó a hablar con Izumi.

"Seria mejor que volvieras al hotel. Conociendo a Kageyama podría haber preparado algún sucio truco" dijo algo preocupado el castaño.

"Estaré bien. Además, no estaría tranquila si supiera que algo te puede pasar" dijo la rubia mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. "Solo prometeme que vas a tener cuidado" dijo la rubia tímidamente. La chica jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos hasta que se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla al estratega, quien esta vez fue el que se sonrojo.

"_Al menos, si me tengo que ir sé que estará en buenas manos_" pensó el peliblanco mientras miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Endou: Minna ¿estan listos?_

_Kidou: Vamos a detener a Kageyama a como de lugar_

_Izumi: Tengan cuidado chicos_

_Ryou: tenemos que irno, pero antes... recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor o t__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	52. Partido de Seleccion? Orpheus vs Team K

_Ciaossu!_

_Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, un feliz año nuevo y si tambien lo celebran, un feliz dia de reyes._

_Hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 52 de este medianamente buen fic._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy... el capitan de Orpheus, __el gran "meteoro blanco" de Orpheus, Fidio Aldena!_

_Fidio: Gracias por esa presentacion y por la invitacion. bien, aqui esta el aviso de hoy_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias, Fidio-kun_

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 52 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

La mañana llegaba una vez más a la isla Lioccott, y en el área de Italia, un grupo de chicos esperaban en la cancha que llegara la hora de su partido. Izumi, Endou, Fudou y Kidou esperaban juntos mientras que Ryou se encontraba alejado del grupo. En ese momento lo chicos comenzaron a recordar su encuentro con el resto de los representantes de Italia.

_-x Flashback x-_

"_¿Son los jugadores temporales?" pregunto Blasi algo sorprendido. _

"_Si. Estos son Endou, Kidou y Fudou de Inazuma Japan. Y ella es Izumi, es manager del equipo. Además creo que recuerdan a Ryou" dijo Fidio. "Van a jugar en el juego en el lugar de los que resultaron heridos. ¡Todos vamos a proteger a los demás representantes de Italia!" explico el capitán italiano._

"_Es un placer verte de nuevo, Blasi" dijo Ryou amistosamente._

"_No estoy de acuerdo con esto." dijo Blasi acercándose a su capitán. "Voy a jugar en el partido." Dijo el grandote sorprendiendo a Fidio. "¡No podemos permitir que unas personas japonesas representen el objetivo de proteger Italia!"_

"_Si te sirve de consuelo, puedes verme como si aun jugara en Rose Griffon" dijo Ryou acercándose al portero. "Dime una cosa, ¿Qué sentido tiene que pierdas la oportunidad de jugar en el torneo?" pregunto el peliblanco con mirada seria._

"_Te voy a demostrar que puedo proteger la portería de Italia" dijo Endou para darle confianza a Blasi. "Así que por favor, dejen que les ayudemos"_

"_¿Por qué la gente del equipo nacional de Japón a tales extremos por enemigo como nosotros?" pregunto el portero italiano._

"_¡Nosotros no somos enemigos!" dijo Endou sorprendiendo a los demás jugadores de Italia. "¡Somos rivales!" todos miraban sorprendidos al capitán de Inazuma Japan, incluso Kidou y Fudou._

"_Cuando llegue a esta isla, la primera persona que conocí fue a Fidio." Dijo Endou mirando al mencionado mientras recordaba el día de su encuentro "Jugadores maravillosos como el están ahí fuera en el mundo. Siempre me emocionan mucho cuando pienso en que voy a tener la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos. Yo quiero jugar con todo el mundo en el escenario mundial. Me gustaría ayudar a que así sea. Todos los rivales tenemos el objetivo de convertirnos en los mejores del mundo. Enemigos, aliados o lo que sea no son importantes aquí." Dijo el castaño con una de sus típicas sonrisas._

"_Endou." dijo Fidio con una sonrisa._

"_Rivales, ¿eh? Muy bien, voy a confiar en ti." Dijo Blasi mientras le extendía la mano a Endou. "Soy el portero del equipo de Italia, Blasi. Protege nuestra portería." Dijo el grandulón con una sonrisa._

"_Soy Endou Mamoru. ¡Déjamelo a mi!" dijo el capitán japonés mientras estrechaba la mano de Blasi._

_-x Fin Flashback _x-

Mientras Kidou recordaba todo eso, los representantes del equipo nacional de Italia, Orpheus, ya había llegado y entre todos se acercaron a donde estaba Mr. K, quien en ese momento les estaba dando la espalda.

"Así que no huyeron" dijo aquel hombre sin voltear a verlos.

"¿Nos promete que si ganamos, nos dará el respaldo para representar a Italia?" pregunto Fidio de inmediato.

"Por supuesto" respondió. "¿pero que pasa con ellos?" pregunto al notar a Endou y a los demás.

"Somos miembros del equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan" dijo Endou.

"Espero que no le moleste que juguemos en lugar de los que están heridos" dijo Ryou bastante serio pero aquel hombre solo rio.

"Parece que has vuelto, Kidou. Mi mejor creación" dijo el hombre volteándose para mostrar su rostro lo que confirmo las sospechas de los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"¡Kageyama Reiji!" dijo Kidou con rabia.

"Entonces esta persona…" Dijo Fidio sorprendido

"Si. Este hombre nos atacó con métodos cobardes en numerosas ocasiones. Es el ex-comandante de la academia Teikoku. Y la causa de la muerte de mi abuelo…" dijo Endou mientras miraba con rabia a Kageyama.

"Y seguramente también es el responsable detrás de las lesiones de todos" dijo Izumi.

"No se que es lo que este planeando esta vez, pero seguramente pero no hay duda de que esta usando el lugar de entrenador de Orpheus para sus propias ambiciones" dijo Ryou con bastante seriedad.

"Oi, oi. No deberían hablar así de un entrenador" dijo una voz detrás de Kageyama. Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Izumi esconderse detrás de su peliblanco amigo, mientras que este apretaba los puños y una mirada de enojo aparecía en su rostro.

"Vaya forma de recibir a tus senpais, Mitarashi-kun" dijo otra voz. De repente, detrás de Kageyama aparecieron dos chicos, uno de pelo rosa y ojos azules y el otro de cabello naranja y ojos verdes. Ambos chicos vestían el uniforme del equipo K.

"Kumori, Hotaru" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco. "Parece que tramas algo en grande, Kageyama"

"Su nombre es Mr. K" dijo de repente otra voz, pero esta vez desconocida para todos. En ese momento, un chico que era la viva imagen de Kidou apareció.

"Esta es la torre de mando del equipo K, Demonio Strada" presento Kageyama al jugador recién llegado mientras que Kidou estaba sin palabras.

"Es idéntico a ti, Kidou." Dijo Endou sorprendido.

Una vez que salieron de su asombro, ambos equipos se acercaron para lanzar una moneda, para decidir quien seria el que diera el saque de salida. Después de eso ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivas bancas.

"Sigo sin entender que haces tú aquí" dijo Kidou notoriamente molesto.

"Ya te dije, hay algo que necesito saber. Y ahora que confirme que si se trata de Kageyama, pienso sacarle toda la verdad a ese sujeto una vez que ganemos" dijo Ryou.

"Hablando de ganar… ¿no se les hace extraño?" pregunto Izumi algo preocupada.

"¿A que te refieres?" dijo Endou.

"Es solo que… Kageyama no puso ningún pero a que ustedes jugaran." Dijo la rubia poniéndose las manos sobre el pecho. Ryou iba a contestar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Chicos el juego va a empezar" dijo uno de los jugadores de Italia mientras procedía a ir al campo. Endou y los demás asintieron y también se prepararon.

"Tenga mucho cuidado" dijo Izumi mientras su mirada reflejaba bastante preocupación.

"Tranquila, estaremos bien" dijo Endou para intentar animarla.

"Que dulce que te preocupes por tus amiguitos" dijo Fudou con tono burlón mientras los demás le miraban molestos.

"También va para ti Fudou." Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al de la mohicana. "Eres grosero y muy molesto además de problemático, pero también eres parte del equipo así que ten cuidado." Dijo la ojiverde. Fudou solo giro la cabeza y se fue al campo mientras que los demás solo sonrieron.

"Bien, es hora de jugar" dijo Endou avanzando hacia la cancha. Kidou iba a seguirlo pero al caminar sintió como alguien le sujetaba la mano.

"Izumi…" murmuro el castaño al ver que era la chica quien le sujetaba mientras que tenia la mirada agachada sin embargo de repente la chica levanto la cabeza y l dio un beso en la mejilla al estratega dejándolo bastante sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Ten cuidado Kidou-kun" dijo la rubia mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus verdes ojos, pero en eso sintió como alguien apoyaba una mano en su cabeza.

"Tranquila, va a estar bien. Me encargare de cuidarlo" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa para luego entrar a la cancha. Kidou solo le sonrió a Izumi y se dispuso a seguir al peliblanco.

"¿Por qué habrías de cuidar a alguien que te odia?" pregunto Kidou.

"Que directo eres Kidou-kun" dijo Ryou en tono bromista pero el castaño solo lo fulmino con la mirada. "Izumi no es la única que va a estar preocupada por ti" dijo con una sonrisa el chico para después tomar su posición.

A lo lejos Hotaru y Kumori miraban la escena.

"¿Qué pasa Kumori? ¿Acaso estas celoso de que se preocupe tanto por ese mocoso?" dijo burlón el pelinaranja.

"Deja de decir idioteces y entra a la cancha" dijo el pelirrosa poniéndose de pie y marchándose a la cancha no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia Izumi quien lo noto casi de inmediato y solo desvió la mirada.

"Je, estas celoso." Dijo divertido para después entrar al campo.

Una vez que ambos equipos entraron a la cancha, los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Ryou se fue a la delantera junto a Fidio, mientras que Fudou y Kidou estarían en el mediocampo, y por obvias razones Endou seria el portero. Mientras que por parte del equipo K, Kumori y Hotaru serian los delanteros del equipo.

"Ten cuidado Kidou, ese par de idiotas suelen jugar bastante sucio." Dijo Ryou con seriedad. "Además que no se si podamos contar con Fudou durante este juego" agrego mirando hacia donde estaba el de la mohicana.

En ese momento el silbato sonó para indicar el inicio del partido, y los chicos del equipo K fueron los encargados de dar el saque y de inmediato Kumori le dio el balón a Demonio.

Kidou de inmediato fue a intentar marcarlo, pero el italiano lo burlo usando su 'Shin Illusion Ball'. El clon de Kidou siguió avanzando con el balón mientras que burlaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

"Esto es…" murmuro Ryou sorprendido.

"¡Esos movimientos son exactamente iguales que los de Teikoku!" completo Endou.

"¡Marco, Dante, regresen a la línea de defensa!" ordeno Fidio, sin embargo Demonio burlo a Dante sin problemas para luego pasarle el balón a Hotaru, pero Ryou consiguió darles un poco de tiempo al llegar a marcar al pelinaranja.

"¡Fidio!" llamo Endou al capitán italiano. "¡Kidou conoce las estrategias de Kageyama, deja que él se haga cargo!" dijo el castaño.

"¡De acuerdo, lo hare!" dijo Aldena. "Te lo encargo, Kidou"

Kidou solo asintió y luego comenzó a dar ordenes que los chicos de Orpheus obedecieron al instante.

Hotaru le regreso el balón a Demonio y luego comenzó a correr como el clon de Kidou se lo indico, mientras que Kidou le pidió a Ryou que siguiera marcando a Hotaru.

"Je, ¿de verdad crees poder hacer algo idiota?" dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja.

"Ya veremos" respondió Ryou confiado. "_Sere un idiota, pero después de todo este tiempo, un idiota como yo conoce las estrategias de Kidou._" Pensó el peliblanco para después intentar interceptar un pase de Demonio, sin embargo el jugador al que marco no fue más que un señuelo y el pase iba para alguien más.

"Te dije que un idiota como tu no podría hacer nada" dijo Hotaru burlonamente.

Por su parte Demonio acababa de recibir un pase y avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Endou. Había que admitirlo, Demonio era simplemente mejor que Kidou en prácticamente todo, velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, no tenia comparación con el estratega de Inazuma Japan.

Demonio se acerco lo suficiente como para realizar un disparo con bastante fuerza, pero Endou se encargo de detener ese tiro con facilidad.

Mamoru se puso de pie y de inmediato despejo el balón para que este le cayera a Ryou. Kidou venia detrás suyo pero de repente el castaño se quedo inmóvil, lo que sorprendió a Mitarashi.

"¡Despierta!" dijo el peliblanco pasándole el balón al estratega sacándolo de su trance. "baka, ¿Cómo esperas que ganemos sin tus estrategias?" dijo el ojiazul.

"h-hai" tartamudeo Kidou para después empezar a avanzar. Sin embargo a cada paso que daba, el chico seguía escuchando la voz de Kageyama en su cabeza, recordándole todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y que lo que había llegado a ser el día de hoy era gracias a ese hombre. Kidou estuvo apunto de caer de nuevo en las garras de Kageyama pero la ayuda de alguien inesperado lo regreso a la realidad.

"¡Deja de pensar en el pasado de una vez por todas!" grito Fudou bastante enfadado. "Esa actitud insípida me esta volviendo loco. ¡Nosotros no somos títeres anormales ni creaciones de nadie!" grito mientras se acercaba al castaño para después quitarle el balón con una fuerte barrida.

"¡Kidou-kun!" grito Izumi preocupada al ver lo que había hecho Fudou.

Algunos jugadores del equipo K intentaron acercársele pero el de la mohicana se encargo de intimidarlos solo con la mirada.

"¿Así que finalmente has decidido mostrar tu verdadera cara?" dijo molesto Ryou. "Sabíamos que te pondrías del lado de Kageyama en cualquier momento"

"Deja de decir tus idioteces. Yo no me acerque a Kageyama con el fin de unirme a él. ¡Yo quería demostrarle personalmente que ya no necesito de su poder!" dijo mientras al final le dirigía una mirada desafiante a Kageyama. "y yo que trataba de ponerle fin a sus planes por mi cuenta, pero ustedes siempre haciéndose ideas estúpidas acerca de mi" dijo mas calmado el castaño. "si Kageyama dice que va a destruir al equipo de Japón, entonces… ¡yo voy a destruirlo con el futbol!" dijo para después voltear a ver a Kidou. "¿Qué harás al respecto Kidou-kun? ¿Volverás a ser su creación o…?"

"¡No soy su marioneta ni la creación de nadie!" dijo Kidou mientras se ponía de pie y recuperaba su animo para jugar. "Denme una mano, Fudou, Ryou." Dijo el estratega. Ryou solo sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás de su compañero mientras que Fudou murmuro algo y luego también los siguió.

"_Sabia que en el fondo Fudou era buena persona_" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver correr al trio quienes burlaban con facilidad a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente.

En ese momento Kidou hizo un pase largo que parecía ir hacia Ryou por lo que Kumori se acercó para intentar interceptarlo, pero el balón hizo un giro en el aire y se fue en dirección a Fudou.

"Así es como se usa a un señuelo, baka" dijo Ryou burlón mientras que Fudou aprovecho y centro el balón para Fidio quien salto y pateo el balón de chilena para intentar anotar el primer gol, sin embargo el portero lo detuvo sin necesidad de esforzarse.

Después de eso el portero le paso el balón a Demonio, quien avanzo con el balón sin problema alguno, y provocando a Fudou, quien intento robarle el balón con una barrida pero Strada lo burlo con mucha facilidad.

"Nosotros somos el sueño del comandante K, el equipo definitivo. ¡Y este es mi tiro definitivo!" dijo demonio para después usar su técnica más poderosa, el 'Kotei Penguin X'. El tiro viajo a toda velocidad hacia la portería y Endou se preparo para detenerlo con su 'Ikari no Tetsui' sin embargo el tiro fue más rápido e impacto la espalda del portero para después arrastrarlo a la portería, marcando también el primer gol del equipo K.

"¡Endou-kun!" dijo preocupada Izumi desde la banca. Fidio se acerca a ver como estaba el castaño y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Esa técnica…" dijo Kidou.

"Kotei Penguin 1go" completo Fudou.

"No…" dijo Ryou sorprendido. "Esa técnica esta muy por encima del Kotei Penguin 1go y sin embargo…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esperaban que el chico se desplomara de dolor en el suelo?" dijo Kumori con tono burlón.

"No confundas mi técnica con alguna incompleta que tiene un efecto secundario en cada disparo" dijo Strada con superioridad. "los pingüinos definitivos, ¡Este es mi 'Kotei Penguin X'!"

"Con este equipo voy a subir a la cima del mundo del soccer y voy a destruirlo" explico Kageyama con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. En ese momento sonó el silbato que indicaba el final de la primera mitad, y ambos equipos volvieron a su banca.

"¿Estas bien Endou-kun?" pregunto preocupada Izumi una vez que llegaron a la banca.

"Tranquila, no fue nada" dijo el castaño

"Es una suerte que hagas un entrenamiento tan extremo. De lo contrario ahora no podrías ni moverte" dijo Izumi un poco más aliviada. "Pero… aun hay algo que me preocupa." Dijo esta vez un poco más seria.

"¿Son ellos dos verdad?" pregunto Fidio a lo que la rubia solo asintió.

"Me extraña que no hayan hecho nada aun" dijo ella con seriedad.

"Eso solo quiere decir que tendremos que cuidarnos." Dijo Fidio mientras que Izumi solo asintió pero después noto algo.

"¿De casualidad no nos falta un chic de pelo blanco, ojos azules, y cara de idiota?" pregunto Izumi burlonamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ryou.

"Creo que fue directo a los vestidores, probablemente fue por una bebida" dijo Blasi mientras señalaba la dirección en la que se había marchado el chico. Ryou solo le agradeció y se fue a buscar a su amigo, sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarlo.

"Kumori" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco quien al encontrarse con el chico solo apretó los puños, mientras que el pelirrosa solo sonrió.

"Tranquilo no vine a hacerte nada. Al menos no esta vez" dijo calmado el chico. "Vengo a ofrecerte un trato" dijo un poco más serio.

"¿Un trato?"

"Veras es muy simple. Tú convence a Izumi de que venga conmigo y yo convenzo a Kageyama de que no destruya a tus amigos" dijo el pelirrosa, al escuchar Izumi solo miro sorprendida a su amigo quien se veía bastante pensativo.

"¿Que te parece mejor este trato?" Dijo Ryou lo que sorprendió más a Izumi mientras que Kumori sonrió. "Yo regreso a mi banca, hago de cuenta que jamás te escucho y les pateo el trasero en el juego, y tu dejas en paz a Izumi" dijo Ryou divertido. "Es patético que la única forma que hayas encontrado sea con chantajes. Además te equivocas si crees que traicionaría a alguien que es como una hermana para mi" dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse.

"Sabes que me gusta Izumi, y pienso hacer lo que sea necesario para que este conmigo. No importa si eso significa destruir a todo Inazuma Japan" dijo con seriedad el pelirrosa. "Y el primero será ese tal Kidou"

"Intentalo, voy a detenerte con todo lo que tengo" dijo arrogantemente para terminar de irse. Izumi solo se escondió para que Ryou no lo viera y después regreso ella sola a la banca.

"Ryou, tu eres quien más conoce a esos dos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que planean?" dijo Fidio mirando al peliblanco.

"Es difícil saberlo. Si ellos quisieran hacer algo ya lo hubieran hecho" respondió Mitarashi con una pose pensativa.

"Fidio, el segundo tiempo esta por empezar" dijo Blasi a su capitán al ver que los jugadores del equipo K estaban empezando a entrar a la cancha, por que Fidio y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"_Voy a morir, definitivamente voy a morir. Pero no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Kidou, por Izumi… y por Haruna_" pensó Ryou mientras miraba con determinación hacia donde estaban sus ex-compañeros de Kojou.

* * *

_Izumi: ¡Chicos, ustedes pueden!_

_Blasi: ¡Vamos Fidio! Muestrales el poder de un representante italiano._

_Izumi: ¡No arruines las cosas Ryou!_

_Ryou: ¡¿por qué soy al unico al que le dices eso?__!_

_Fudou: porque eres el unico que arruina las cosas_

_Fidio: Minna, concentrense en el juego_

_todos: ¡Hai!_

_Ryou: mejor sera que nos despidamos_

_kidou: Recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor ._

_Endou: T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	53. Se revela la trampa de Kageyama

_Ciaossu!_

_Bueno, despues de una larga demora por fin traigo el capitulo numero 53 de este proyeto_

_Y para el aviso de hoy tenemos a Kidou numero 2... digo a Demonio Strada._

_Demonio: ..._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: y yo que rei que serias mas comunicativo ¬¬ bueno..._

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 53 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

"_Voy a morir, definitivamente voy a morir. Pero no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Kidou, por Izumi… y por Haruna_" pensó Ryou mientras miraba con determinación hacia donde estaban sus ex-compañeros de Kojou.

Una vez que ambos equipos estuvieron en posición, fue el equipo de Orpheus el encargado de dar el saque inicial, y Fidio de inmediato le dio el balón a Kidou quien comenzó a avanzar después de apenas alcanzar a esquivar la barrida de Kumori.

"_Acaso soy incapaz de escapar del control de Kageyama_" pensó Kidou mientras avanzaba con el balón pero alguien se encargo de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Kidou, concentrate y da las ordenes. Eso de las idioteces déjamelo a mi" dijo Ryou bromista para hacer reaccionar al castaño. Kidou solo asintió y le dio un pase Fidio, sin embargo este fallo por que no calculo bien la distancia pero por suerte Fudou alcanzo a recuperar el balón.

"¡Síganme, yo tomare el control del estilo de juego!" dijo Fudou mientras avanzaba con el balón dejando sorprendidos a algunos jugadores. "Solo muévanse como les digo" dijo irritado el de la mohicana.

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora! Delanteros, muévanse de izquierda a derecha" dijo Fudou sin embargo cunado se dio cuenta, el chico iba por su cuenta. "¿Por qué no hacen lo que les digo?" pregunto molesto el castaño.

"Cambiar a la persona que esta al mando tan de repente, solo va a dejar al resto del equipo confundido" dijo Demonio para después quitarle el balón a Fudou pero Fidio alcanzo a detener al capitán del equipo K.

"No vas a pasar por aquí" dijo Fidio con determinación.

"He revisado todas tus jugadas, Fidio Aldena, el meteoro blanco de Italia." Dijo Strada. "Pero ahora es distinto, ahora tenemos más poder. Poder para jugar contra el mundo" dijo el clon de Kidou para después burlar con bastante facilidad al capitán de Orpheus y varios jugadores más.

"¡No te pienso dejar hacerlo de nuevo!" grito Ryou al ver que Demonio se preparaba para volver a usar su técnica especial, sin embargo antes de que pudiera acercarse a marcarlo, Kumori y Hotaru se pusieron en su camino.

"Lo siento, pero ya te dijimos que un idiota como tu no puede hacer nada" dijo el pelirrosa triunfal, sin embargo Ryou logro abrirse camino e intento acercarse para detener a Demonio, pero ya era tarde, el chico había lanzado su 'Kotei Penguin X' a portería. Ryou trato de detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera usar su 'Thunder Guard', la fuerza del tiro lo hizo a un lado como si fuera un trozo de papel. Endou hizo lo posible para detenerlo con su 'Ikari no Tetsui'. Al principio parecía que resultaría, sin embargo la fuerza del tiro de Strada empezaba a empujar a Endou hacia la portería pero al portero nipón se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Shin Nekketsu Punch!" El portero dirigió su técnica hacia el suelo y la uso para desviar su trayectoria hacia uno de los postes, sin importarle recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

"¿Qué rayos…?" dijeron sorprendidos los dos delanteros del equipo K.

"¡Endou-kun!" grito preocupada Izumi pero suspiro aliviada al ver que el portero se levantaba bastante tranquilo.

"_Eso estuvo cerca_" pensó Ryou mientras suspiraba aliviado.

"¡Amigos, lo peor ya paso!" dijo animado el castaño para después empezar a correr con el balón ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" grito Ryou sorprendido para después empezar a correr detrás de su capitán.

"Capitán…" murmuro Fidio al ver a Endou avanzar con el balón.

"_¿De que estaba tan preocupado? El camino que quiero seguir esta justo aquí_" pensó Kidou al mirar a Endou.

"Fidio, tu cuidale la espalda a Endou. Ryou, tu sígueme" ordeno Kidou mientras empezaba a correr.

"Je, te lo encargo Fidio" dijo el peliblanco para después acelerar el paso y alcanzar a Kidou mientras que el capitán de Orpheus se acercaba a Mamoru.

En ese momento cuatro jugadores se pusieron en el camino del dúo para marcarlos, pero el chico simplemente le paso el balón a Fidio y este los burlo como si se tratara de simples arboles para luego hacer una serie de pases con Fudou para avanzar más rápido por la cancha.

Fidio y Demonio comenzaron a competir cuerpo a cuerpo por el balón, pero algo paso con Strada, que permitió el meteoro blanco de Italia se adelantara con el balón para luego pasarle el balón a Endou.

El portero de Inazuma Japan avanzo un poco más y después centro el balón para Fidio quien hizo finta de rematar con un cabezazo para realmente pasarle el balón a Endou, quien anoto el gol del empate con su 'Megaton Head'

"Parece que esos dos hacen un buen equipo" dijo Ryou al ver a Endou y a Fidio darse la mano.

"A diferencia de otros" dijo burlonamente Fudou.

"Tienes razón, tu y Kidou juntos son una pésima combinación" dijo igual de burlón el peliblanco mientras que Fudou solo rio.

Después del empate, el partido se reanudo y de inmediato le pasaron el balón a Demonio quien se notaba bastante molesto, sin embargo el chico no pudo llegar al pase ya que por alguna razón comenzaba a ver borroso.

"Así que fue rechazado" dijo de repente Kageyama.

"¿De que habla?" dijo Izumi sorprendida.

"Con el fin de hacerte más fuerte que Kidou Yuuto, te inyecte un programa para mejorar tus habilidades, pero tus habilidades no son suficientes para que puedas controlar ese programa y por eso tu cuerpo lo esta rechazando" explico el entrenador del equipo K.

"Ya me lo imaginaba" dijo Fudou.

"No importa, todavía puedo jugar" dijo demonio mientras se levantaba del césped.

"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¿Acaso tener poder vale lo suficiente como perder la oportunidad de jugar soccer?" dijo Izumi desde la banca de Orpheus.

"Izumi…" dijo Ryou sorprendido.

"¡Ese hombre solo te usa para sus propias ambiciones!" dijo la rubia.

"De verdad te has vuelto una molestia Fumiko-chan" dijo Hotaru haciendo que Kidou y Ryou lo fulminaran con la mirada.

"No me importa. Ninguno de ustedes entendería como nos sentimos" dijo Demonio mientras recordaba como fue que Kageyama le ofreció la oportunidad de jugar contra el mundo. "Si este es el precio a pagar por ese sufrimiento, entonces no me importa. ¡Yo soy el mejor, y más completo jugador! ¡Nadie me puede ganar!" dijo Demonio.

"Todo ese discurso acerca de tener poder me suena muy familiar" dijo Ryou volteando a ver a Fudou, quien solo bufo molesto.

"Fudou, vamos a usar esa técnica" dijo Kidou, sorprendiendo al de la mohicana. "Si queremos romper las ambiciones de Kageyama, es el único camino."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que va a funcionar si aun no esta completa?" pregunto Fudou con una sonrisa.

"Lo hará. Siempre y cuando no seamos títeres de Kageyama o creaciones." Dijo mirando a Fudou con una sonrisa lo que lo sorprendió un poco pero después le sonrió de vuelta

"Tienes razón. Esta técnica puede ser la manera perfecta para mostrarle." Dijo Fudou.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de banda de Fidio, y de inmediato le dio el balón a Kidou para que después este empezara a avanzar junto a Fudou, lo que sorprendió a Endou. Ambos chicos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo y este se rodeo de un aura color violeta, sin embargo termino perdiendo su fuerza y desviándose antes de llegar a la portería.

"Ese tiro…" murmuro Izumi pensativa mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón.

"¿Acaso ustedes…?" dijo Ryou sorprendido después de acercase al dúo.

"Es una técnica hissatsu que hemos estado practicando juntos pero aun no podemos perfeccionarla" dijo el estratega japonés

"Si pudiéramos hacerlo bien, eso podría asegurar la victoria sobre Kageyama" dijo Fudou. Después de escuchar eso Ryou solo sonrió y volteo a ver al de la mohicana.

"Lo siento Fudou" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo al de la mohicana. "Hasta ahora, yo creí que no podía confiar en ti, pero ya veo que me equivoque" dijo el peliblanco. "Entonces que dicen, ¿me dejan ayudarlos?" dijo el chico. A Fudou no le importo mucho, mientras que Kidou lo dudo un poco pero termino por aceptar la ayuda del idiota de Ryou.

El partido se reanudo con el saque del equipo K pero de inmediato Fidio intercepto el balón y comenzó a avanzar. Fidio pensaba en usar su 'Odin Sword', pero en ese momento Ryou le pidió que le pasara el balón para volver a intentar el tiro, sin embargo incluso con los tres ahí, el tiro fallo nuevamente

"Creí que ibas a ayudarnos" dijo Fudou burlonamente.

"Prueba y error chico, prueba y error" dijo igual de burlón el peliblanco.

"¡Ryou-kun!" grito Izumi de repente haciendo voltear al peliblanco quien se sorprendió al verla tan emocionada. El chico solo se acercó y la rubia le susurro algo al oído. Después de una breve platica que estuvo acompañada por algunos golpes y pellizcos de parte de la rubia, Ryou regreso al campo y hablo con Fidio.

El partido continuaba y esta vez entre Ryou y Fidio consiguieron robar el balón. El capitán italiano avanzaba por el campo con el balón hasta que Ryou le pidió que la pasare el balón a Kidou.

Una vez que el castaño lo recibió comenzó a avanzar junto a Fudou y Ryou. A pesar de que Kidou aun escuchaba la voz de Kageyama en su cabeza, la imagen de Endou, sus compañeros de Inazuma Japan, pero en especial la de cierta chica rubia, lo ayudo a despejarse de sus dudas.

"Kidou-kun, creo que hay que ponerle un poco de altura a este juego" dijo Ryou mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Kidou y Fudou le siguieron la idea, y entre los tres lograron hacer una nueva técnica juntos, a la cual llamaron 'Kotei Penguin 3go'. Demonio intento bloquear el tiro con su 'Kotei Penguin X' pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar en el fondo de la portería junto al balón y al portero.

"Je, parece que tendremos que agradecerle después a tu amiguita por la ayuda" dijo Fudou burlonamente.

"¿Y por qué no pensar que fue mi idea?" dijo Ryou fingiendo molestia.

"Porque no eres tan brillante" respondió Fudou despreocupado.

"No tenias que ser tan directo" dijo el peliverde fingiendo molestia "Pero mas vale que si le des las gracias a la chica genio" dijo el peliblanco señalando a su amiga en la banca quien se sonrojo bastante al sentir las miradas de los tres chicos, especialmente la de Kidou. La chica jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos pero después levanto la mirada y les dedico una dulce sonrisa, que le saco un sonrojo al estratega.

"Creo tendrás que agradecerle personalmente a tu noviecita, Kidou-kun" dijo burlonamente Fudou sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros.

"¿Ya lo sabias Fudou?" pregunto Ryou.

"Era un poco obvio" dijo el de la mohicana. Kidou solo se sonrojo un poco más y mejor se fue, dejando atrás a unos divertidos Fudou y Ryou.

"Parece que te la van a ganar Kumori-kun" dijo burlón el pelinaranja al ver la escena. El pelirrosa solo se limito a mirar en dirección a Kageyama y vio que aquel hombre solo asintió por lo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

"Es hora" dijo por lo bajo para que solo su compañero lo escuchara, y este también sonrió de manera maliciosa.

El partido se reanudo, y Hotaru toco el balón sorprendiendo a todos al hacer que quedara justo entre donde estaban él y su amigo pelirrosa.

"Ya que Demonio fue rechazado por el programa, tendremos que jugar nosotros" dijo Hotaru con tono arrogante.

"Solo callate y patea el balón, Hotaru" dijo con enfado el pelirrosa, mientras que el pelinaranja sonrió con malicia.

"¡Soul Blast!" gritaron los dos para después impactar el balón al mismo tiempo. El tiro avanzo a toda velocidad por la cancha mientras que la energía que lo rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma de pantera.

"¡Bastardos!" grito Ryou mientras que para sorpresa de todos empujaba a Kidou hacia un lado. Al parecer, ese par lanzó el tiro en dirección a Kidou con la idea de deshacerse del estratega del equipo rival, pero por suerte el peliblanco fue quien termino recibiendo el golpe, el cual por la fuerza que llevaba, lo llevo hasta el fondo de la portería.

"¡Ryou-kun!" grito preocupada la rubia al ver que el chico no se levantaba después del golpe por lo que entro a la cancha para ver a su amigo.

"Me pregunto que harán ahora que se han quedado sin un jugador para su tonta técnica" dijo burlón el pelinaranja.

"Además que ahora tendrán que jugar con diez jugadores" agrego Kumori.

"Ya quisieras que así fuera, baka" dijo con dificultad el peliblanco mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Endou.

"Tranquilos, solo me duele cuando respiro" dijo burlonamente el chico para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire para reponer el que le saco ese fuerte golpe. "Me recuerda a los tiros de mi hermana cuando era niño" dijo en tono bromista.

"Incluso en un momento como este no dejas de hacer bromas" dijo Fudou quien parecía divertido por las idioteces de Ryou, el chico solo se rio y se dispuso a caminar, pero el primer paso lo envió de rodillas al césped.

"Creo que será mejor que salgas del campo" dijo Izumi bastante preocupada.

"Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo olvide revisar si tenía atadas las agujetas" dijo el chico pero se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de su amiga se ponían cristalinos.

"Ya fue suficiente Ryou, no vale la pena que te arriesgues así, si aceptas el trato seguro que…" la chica no termino la oración ya que el chico le pellizco las mejillas para que no dijera nada.

"¿Aceptar que trato?" pregunto Kidou algo molesto. Izumi callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y agacho la mirada nerviosa pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Ryou en el hombro.

"Esas son cosas de familia, Kidou-kun" dijo el chico para después ponerse de pie y alejarse tambaleante de ahí.

"Te dije que iba a hacer lo que fuera mocoso" le susurro Kumori al peliblanco cuando este paso junto a él, sin embargo Ryou no le respondió nada.

"Izumi ¿a que te referías con 'aceptar el trato'?" pregunto Endou con seriedad. La rubia los miro nerviosa pero prefirió no decirles nada para que pudieran concentrarse en el juego.

Después de recibir el gol del empate, ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en el campo y reiniciaron el juego. Los chicos de Orpheus e Inazuma Japan intentaban atacar, sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera podían pasar la marca de los dos delanteros. Y cuando estos atacaban, trataban de lastimar a alguien pero el único que se llevaba los golpes era Ryou.

"Creí que por ser delanteros serian más fáciles de burlar" dijo Fudou algo cansado.

"Pensé que solo ganaban los partidos por lastimar a sus oponentes el día antes del juego" dijo Kidou.

"No estas equivocado del todo, sin embargo ellos lastimaban solo a los jugadores de reserva en las peleas. Lo divertido para ellos era lastimar a los titulares durante el partido y ver que el equipo rival no tenía sustitutos" explico Ryou con algo de dificultad debido al dolor.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué tanto platican mocosos?" pregunto Kumori.

"No crean que por hacer una junta de equipo van a poder ganarnos" dijo el pelinaranja con tono burlón. "Este juego ya esta decidido, solo es necesario ponerle punto final" dijo Hotaru. Todos lo miraron con enojo pero Ryou solamente sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos.

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"¡De verdad que eres un idiota!" dijo Kumori. El chico tomo el balón de su compañero y se preparo para tirar. "¡Soul A…!" El chico no alcanzo a terminar su tiro cuando Ryou se puso frente a él.

"¡Spring Rose!" un círculo rojo apareció a su alrededor y del circulo brotaba un muro de rosas que rápidamente cubrió al pelirrosa por completo, para que después Ryou saliera caminando con el balón. El pelinaranja intento quitarle el balón, pero Ryou lo esquivo.

"¿Cómo pudiste…?" dijo sorprendido Hotaru. Sin embargo Ryou no le contesto y solo siguió avanzando con el balón.

"¡Kidou!" el peliblanco le paso el balón al estratega y de nuevo el trio uso su 'Kotei Penguin 3go' dejando el marcador 3-2 a favor de Orpheus.

"¡Bien hecho chicos!" dijo Izumi emocionada.

"Je, eso fue demasiado para mi" dijo el chico peliblanco recostándose en el pasto.

"Esto no va a terminar así. Esta victoria debe ser nuestra" murmuro Hotaru mientras apretaba los puños bastante molesto.

En cuanto el partido se reanudo, el pelinaranja se encargo de tomar el balón en su poder.

"¡Demon Blast Kai!" El delantero pelinaranja uso su técnica para intentar empatar el marcador, pero para sorpresa de todos Ryou volvió a meterse en el camino del balón. "¡Baka, ninguna de tus técnicas podrá detenerlo!"

Ryou no dijo nada y solo se quedo hay esperando el disparo. De repente frente al peliblanco un enorme escudo apareció y después dio un puñetazo al suelo haciendo que un relámpago cayera sobre él. Cuando la vista se aclaró, todos pudieron ver como el tiro de Hotaru chocaba contra el escudo, el cual ahora estaba cubierto de relámpagos.

"Si una técnica no puede hacerlo, entonces solo hay que mezclar dos para detenerlo" dijo sonriente el peliblanco mientras que poco a poco el balón perdía su energía hasta caer inmóvil frente al chico.

"El 'Hero Shield' y el 'Thunder Guard' evolucionaron para crear una nueva técnica" dijo Izumi sorprendida al ver lo que había hecho el peliblanco.

"Je, ni se les ocurra ponerle nombre a esa técnica. Oficialmente solo una persona puede hacer eso" dijo divertido el peliverde.

Demonio solo seguía inmóvil, bastante sorprendido de que alguien pudiera superarlo ahora que él era el jugador definitivo, pero sus compañeros de equipo lo animaron para que continuara. El capitán del equipo K recordó cuando jugaba en Italia y decidió que de nuevo jugaría su soccer en lugar de seguir a Kageyama, y se dispuso a atacar a Ryou. Endou solo sonrió y le dio un par de indicaciones al peliblanco.

Los chicos continuaron con el partido, mientras que Kageyama miraba sorprendido lo que pasaba, mientras que Kumori y Hotaru optaron por marcharse de ahí.

"Son patéticos" dijo burlona una voz desde las sombras. "Aunque esos chicos de Inazuma Japan parecen un equipo interesante. Al menos eso hace que valga la pena aplastarlos" El dúo solo asintió y se retiro acompañado por aquella figura misteriosa.

_**Y de regreso al partido…**_

El partido finalmente había terminado con un marcador de 3-2 que le daba la victoria al equipo de Orpheus. Fidio y Demonio se estrecharon las manos amistosamente y el capitán del equipo K les deseo suerte para el torneo. Después de eso, Strada se acercó para disculparse con Kidou, pero este se adelanto a decirle algo.

"Nos vemos de nuevo en el campo, Demonio Strada" dijo Kidou.

"Gracias, Mamoru" dijo Aldena acercándose a Endou.

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos, será como los representantes de Japón y de Italia" dijo Endou bastante animado.

"Ryou" dijo tímidamente Izumi acercándose a su peliblanco amigo, quien se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo y en ese momento le daba la espalda a la rubia. "Lo que hiciste…" sin embargo no termino ya que se asusto un poco al ver como Ryou llevaba su mano hacia la cabeza de la rubia.

"¡Baka! Sabes que eres como una hermana para mi, así que haría cualquier cosa por ti" dijo el peliblanco mientras le revolvía el pelo a Izumi. "Además, si algo le hubiera pasado a Kidou, tu no serias la única triste" agrego el peliblanco con un tenue sonrojo.

"Si tanto te gusta Haruna, no se porque hiciste lo que hiciste, o porque al menos no tratas de arreglar las cosas" dijo Izumi sorprendiendo al peliblanco. "Kidou me lo conto ayer" explico la rubia.

"Rayos, creo que ahora estoy en problemas" dijo de manera bromista el chico.

Todos estaban bastante relajados, sin embargo se sorprendieron al escuchar que Kageyama aplaudía bastante tranquilo.

"El privilegio de ser el equipo nacional de Italia es tuyo, Orpheus" dijo Kageyama bastante tranquilo. "Pero me pregunto si esta bien que los jugadores de Inazuma Japan como ustedes estén aquí" dijo mientras encendía un enorme televisor que estaba detrás suyo.

Endou y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Kazemaru y a Goenji calentando.

"¡¿Que?" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido al igual que sus cuatro acompañantes.

"Se supone que ese partido era mañana" dijo Izumi.

"Acaso…" dijo Fudou. En ese momento todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan miraron furiosos a Kageyama quien solo sonrió con malicia. "Solo tómense su tiempo aquí, y vean el momento en el que Inazuma Japan pierde"

"Aun no hemos perdido" dijo Endou con determinación. "Él dijo que el partido iniciaba a las 15:00" el portero dirigió su mirada al reloj en la pantalla y vio que aun eran las 14:15. "Aun tenemos tiempo" dijo el portero. Sus compañeros asintieron y se prepararon para irse, sin embargo Ryou solo se acercó a Kageyama.

"Contéstame una cosa Kageyama" dijo con seriedad el peliblanco.

"¿No deberías estarte preocupando por otra cosa?" dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Maldito…" dijo con rabia el peliblanco mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡Ryou!" dijo Endou llamando la atención del ojiazul. El chico solo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros y Fidio.

* * *

_Izumi: Maldito Kageyama, de nuevo con sus trucos sucios._

_Kidou: Eso explica porque acepto tan facilmente que jugaramos con el equipo de Fidio_

_Fidio: Creo que les debo una disculpa chicos._

_Endou: No sigamos pensando en eso. Ahora concentremos en llegar lo más pronto posible al estadio_

_Fidio: le pedire a nuestro conductor que nos lleve hasta allá_

_Ryou: Bueno esntonces sera mejor que nos despidamos y nos preparemos para irnos_

_Izumi: Recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor ._

_Kidou: T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	54. El partido sorpresa: IJ vs The Empire

_Ciaossu!_

_Vaya eso fue rapido, no creen?_

_En cuestion de lo que canta una tortuga, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta medianamente buena y algo entretenida historia._

_Y para el aviso de hoy tenemos al capitan y hombre clave de The Empire. Con ustedes, Teres Torue!_

_Teres: Gracias! Gracias! Pudo haber sido una mejor presentación pero asi estuvo bien. Bueno aqui les traigo el aviso de hoy:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: engreido ¬¬... es decir, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Teres_

_**sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 54 de**_

_**Los nuevos miembros de Raimon**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

"El privilegio de ser el equipo nacional de Italia es tuyo, Orpheus" dijo Kageyama bastante tranquilo. "Pero me pregunto si esta bien que los jugadores de Inazuma Japan como ustedes estén aquí" dijo mientras encendía un enorme televisor que estaba detrás suyo.

Endou y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Kazemaru y a Goenji calentando.

"¡¿Que?" dijo Endou bastante sorprendido al igual que sus cuatro acompañantes.

"Se supone que ese partido era mañana" dijo Izumi.

"Acaso…" dijo Fudou. En ese momento todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan miraron furiosos a Kageyama quien solo sonrió con malicia.

"Solo tómense su tiempo aquí, y vean el momento en el que Inazuma Japan pierde"

"Aun no hemos perdido" dijo Endou con determinación. "Él dijo que el partido iniciaba a las 15:00" el portero dirigió su mirada al reloj en la pantalla y vio que aun eran las 14:15. "Aun tenemos tiempo" dijo el portero.

Sus compañeros asintieron y se prepararon para irse, sin embargo Ryou solo se acercó a Kageyama.

"Contéstame una cosa Kageyama" dijo con seriedad el peliblanco.

"¿No deberías estarte preocupando por otra cosa?" dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Maldito…" dijo con rabia el peliblanco mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡Ryou!" dijo Endou llamando la atención del ojiazul. El chico solo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros y Fidio.

_**Una hora antes...**_

"¿El horario del partido de Argentina fue cambiado?" dijo sorprendido Kazemaru.

"Acabamos de recibir contacto de la oficina central del torneo y nos dijeron que el partido es hoy a las 3" dijo Aki con cierta preocupación.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Tezuka con seriedad.

"Es la 1 en punto" dijo Haruna.

"Parece que solo nos quedan dos horas" dijo el cabeza de pasto.

"¿Estas segura que no hay ningún error?" pregunto Kabeyama.

"No parece que sea ningún error" dijo Otonashi mientras le mostraba a los demás la pagina oficial.

"Eso es ridículo" dijo Hijikata bastante sorprendido.

"¿Endou y los demás aún no han vuelto?" preguntó Kazemaru.

"El problema es que aun no lo han hecho" dijo Aki aun más preocupada.

"¡Aki-san!" grito Fuyuka quien venia acompañada por Megane. "El entrenador no esta por ningún lado, y Hibiki-san tampoco esta por ningún lado" dijo la pelilila preocupada.

"Después de lo que paso ayer, lo más probable es que estén con Endou-kun y los demás" dijo Megane.

"¿Que debemos hacer, Kazemaru?" pregunto el delantero pelicrema. El resto de los chicos del equipo, miraban expectantes al peliceleste esperando su respuesta.

"¿Que les parece que vamos a hacer? Vamos a ir" dijo Tezuka sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pero Tezuka-san..." dijo Kogure sorprendido.

"Tezuka tiene razón No podemos llegar tarde al partido" dijo Kazemaru determinado.

"¿Estas diciendo que vamos a tener que jugar sin ellos?" pregunto Kurimatsu.

"Eso seria imposible" dijo Kabeyama.

"Ténganles un poco de confianza. Estoy seguro que Endou y los demás van a llegar" dijo el peliverde para tranquilizar a los de primero aunque luego se alejó del grupo.

_**Tiempo presente...**_

Fidio y los chicos de Inazuma Japan iban abordo del autobús del equipo italiano, y el capitán de Orpheus iba haciendo una llamada telefónica.

"Si llegamos a tomar el barco a las 2:45 entonces estaremos e la isla Yamaneko antes de las 3, pero si no, entonces tendremos que esperar al siguiente barco que sale a las 4:30" explico el italiano después de colgar para después pedirle al chofer que se apresurara.

"Gracias Fidio. Parece que lo lograremos" dijo Endou animado.

"¿Gracias? Pero es nuestra culpa que esto pasara en primer lugar" dijo el capitán italiano.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Kidou. "Todo esto fue planeado para nosotros desde el momento que vimos a ese hombre" explico el estratega nipón.

"Después de todo lo que nos hizo antes, no me sorprende que esto haya pasado" dijo Izumi.

"Fidio, es mejor que también tengas cuidado ¿Quien sabe que otros trucos sucios va a tratar de usar?" dijo Endou.

"Gracias Mamoru, pero no vamos a perder. No importa lo que intente, vamos a salir adelante con nuestro fútbol y vamos a llegar al final del torneo sin importar como" dijo Aldena con bastante determinación.

"De verdad que eres un tipo increíble" dijo Endou más animado. "Nosotros tampoco vamos a perder"

_**Un poco después en el estadio Yamaneko...**_

Kabeyama miraba el reloj del estadio que indicaba que faltaban 40 minutos para que comenzara el partido.

"Probablemente no se enteraron del cambio de horario" dijo Kogure al ver al grandote.

"Dejen de perder el tiempo y sigan entrenando" dijo Tezuka con severidad sorprendiendo al dúo. "Ya verán que definitivamente llegaran" dijo el peliverde un poco más calmado.

Por su parte, Kazemaru miraba la banca del equipo argentino, quienes se veían bastante relajados.

_**De regreso con Endou y los demás...**_

"Una vez que pasemos este bosque el camino será todo recto" dijo el conductor del bus.

"Aun tenemos tiempo" dijo Fidio mientras que Endou solo sonrió, sin embargo en ese momento el conductor tuvo que frenar bruscamente debido a un embotellamiento.

"Parece que hubo un accidente" dijo el conductor.

"Vamos" dijo Endou. Al parecer el castaño había decidido que la mejor opción seria ir corriendo al muelle.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Fudou algo sorprendido.

"Gracias por todo" dijo Endou para después bajarse del bus y empezar a correr hacia el puerto seguido por todos los chicos.

"¿Vas a poder seguirnos el paso?" pregunto Fudou algo burlón al ver que Izumi iba hasta atrás del grupo.

"Pasar tantos años persiguiendo a ese idiota no han sido en vano" dijo con una sonrisa la rubia mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Mitarashi.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo y pronto pudieron ver el puerto a lo lejos por lo que apretaron el paso, sin embargo a pesar de su esfuerzo no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el bote.

_**En el estadio...**_

"¡Los dos equipos, entren al campo!" dijo el arbitro. Los chicos de Inazuma Japan se sorprendieron por esto mientras que los de argentina entraron bastante relajados al campo.

"¿Que debemos hacer?" dijo Kabeyama preocupado mientras que Kurimatsu solo miro al peliceleste quien al no tener una respuesta, solo agacho la mirada.

"No tenemos otra opción" dijo de repente Goenji.

"Pues si, pero no tenemos ningún capitán y tampoco esta el entrenador" dijo Kogure señalando lo obvio.

"¿Y que hay con eso?" dijo Tsunami con seriedad. "capitán esto, capitán lo otro. ¿Qué acaso no son ustedes también jugadores de Inazuma Japan? Entonces demuéstrenlo" dijo con inusual seriedad.

"Endou no es la única persona que conforma a este equipo." dijo ahora Tezuka. "Fubuki, Midorikawa, Someoka, Sakuma, Saginuma y los otros, también son parte de este equipo. ¡Nosotros también cargamos con sus sentimientos!" dijo el peliverde.

"Cierto, cierto. Si no pueden responder a esos sentimientos ahora, ¿entonces cuando lo harán?" dijo el de Okinawa apoyando a su amigo. Kogure y los demás chicos solo agacharon la mirada sin poder responder.

"Aunque solo es un decir ¿no?" dijo Tsunami mas relajado mientras que él y Tezuka sonreían y el peliverde se ponía las manos en la nuca. "Acabas de superar una ola cuando logras montarla" dijo el pelirrosa mientras que varios miraban al dúo sorprendidos.

"Tsunami-kun, Tezuka-kun" dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

Las palabras de esos dos lograron animar al resto del equipo quienes se alistaron para empezar el juego.

"Los delanteros será un 3-top con Goenji, Tezuka y Toramaru. Yo, Hiroto y Hijikata seremos los mediocampistas. Los defensas serán Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kogure y Tobitaka. Tachimukai tu serás el portero" dijo Kazemaru, quien actuaria como capitán durante ese juego.

"Como ya han oído hablar, The Empire tiene una fuerte defensa que logro ganar las preliminares sin perder un solo punto" dijo Haruna.

"Se puede decir que el resultado de este partido depende de que rompan esa defensa" agrego Megane.

"Déjalo en nuestras manos" dijo Zato confiado mientras que el pelicrema le daba la razón a su compañero.

Después de esto, todos los chicos ingresaron al campo para iniciar con el difícil partido que se les venia.

"¿Crees que Tachimukai vaya a estar bien?" pregunto el cabeza de pasto a Tsunami mientras veía como el joven portero era animado por Haruna, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

"Hemos estado practicando mucho, seguro que estará bien" dijo bastante optimista el pelirrosa.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo para después irse a su lugar en el campo.

El partido comenzó, con el saque de Inazuma Japan. Goenji le pasa el balón a Tezuka y comienzan a avanzar por la cancha, ayudándose de algunos pases, sin embargo cuando Hiroto trata de pasarle el balón a Toramaru, un defensa argentino alcanza a interceptar el pase.

"¿Cuándo llego hasta ahí?" dijo Tezuka algo sorprendido, mientras que Teres solo miraba todo y sonreía triunfal.

El jugador que había robado el balón le hiso un pase a Leone, uno de los delanteros de The Empire, y este fácilmente comenzó a burlar la marca de Inazuma Japan, pero por suerte Hijikata lo detuvo usando su 'Blade Attack'. El de Okinawa avanzo con el balón e intento pasárselo a Goenji, sin embargo nuevamente un defensa de Argentina logro interceptar ese pase.

"Como si pases tan lentos como ese fueran a conseguir atravesar nuestra defensa" dijo Teres con tono arrogante mientras que algunos de sus compañeros solo rieron.

"Eso ya lo veremos" dijo Tezuka molesto mientras interceptaba un pase. El cabeza de pasto comenzó a avanzar con el balón sin embargo uno de los defensas lo detuvo usando su 'Zigzag Flame'

_**Con Endou…**_

Los chicos estaban en una pequeña sala observando el partido. Aunque al principio estaban muy optimistas, conforme The Empire dejaba ver sus habilidades, los chicos dudaban un poco más si sus compañeros serian capaces de ganar ese partido.

_**En el estadio…**_

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan hacían todo en su poder para intentar romper la defensa argentina, sin embargo ellos eran mucho más rápidos por lo que conseguían bloquear los pases más fácilmente. En una de esas jugadas, Zato era quien llevaba el balón sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo, de nueva cuenta le robaron el balón usando el 'Zigzag Flame' además que esta vez consiguió mandar a volar al peliverde.

"¡Tezuka-kun!" grito Aki preocupada al ver el golpe que se llevo el cabeza de pasto.

"Parece que será una victoria fácil" dijo Teres bastante confiado. Tezuka en ese momento lo oyó y solo se paro enfadado para ir a ayudar en la defensa.

El partido seguía y era totalmente dominado por el equipo argentino quienes no dejaban de robarle el balón al equipo japonés.

En una jugada, Toramaru y Tezuka iban juntos mientras que el pequeño era quien llevaba el balón. Zato le pidió un pase, sin embargo el pelinegro lo ignoro para seguir avanzando pero lo único que consiguió fue que le robaran el balón con el 'Zigzag Flame'

_**En el muelle…**_

"¿Qué pasa con este partido?" pregunto Fidio algo sorprendido.

"Esto no se ve bien" dijo Kidou atrayendo la atención del italiano quien pudo ver como Endou se veía algo frustrado.

"Si tan solo estuvieran trabajando en equipo" dijo Izumi preocupada.

"El no poder romper esa defensa esta causando que sus jugadas se caigan a pedazos" explico el estratega nipón. En ese momento Fidio recordó el encuentro que acababan de tener y como Kidou fue quien manejo el estilo de juego, por lo que dedujo que sin él, el equipo japonés no estaría funcionando correctamente.

Al fondo de la sala, Ryou estaba recargado en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

_**Regresando al partido…**_

Hiroto trataba de pensar en alguna forma para poder vencer la defensa de hierro de The Empire mientras que Kazemaru avanzaba con el balón hasta que dos jugadores lo marcaron.

Hiroto dio algunas indicaciones pero se sorprendió al ver que tanto Goenji como Toramaru estaban bastante adelantados. La defensa de Argentina aprovecho ese momento para robarle el balón a Kazemaru mientras que Hiroto por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¡_Ya veo! Todos están tratando de hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta_" pensó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Hiroto pensaba, Kabeyama logro recuperar el balón y estuvo por pasárselo a Tezuka pero Kiyama le dijo le pasara el balón para después decirle a Kazemaru que subiera. Los dos jugadores hicieron lo que les dijeron y Hiroto avanzo con el balón. Un jugador argentino intento quitarle el balón de una barrida, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo con un salto para luego darle el balón al peliceleste.

A partir de ese momento, Inazuma Japan comenzó a conectar mejor sus pases y a avanzar más rápido, ayudados con el 'Fuujin no Mai' del ahora capitán, logrando finalmente romper la defensa del rival.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Goenji uso su 'Bakuretsu Screw' para intentar anotar, sin embargo el 'Iron Wall' de Teres detuvo el tiro sin problema alguno dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y no solo en el campo, ya que donde Endou y los demás estaban, los chicos también quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

Teres intercambio miradas con su entrenador y después de dar un silbido, comenzó el ataque de The Empire, quienes avanzaban por el campo a base de pases a una velocidad increíble.

The Empire siguió avanzando y cuando tuvieron oportunidad le dieron el balón a Leone, quien uso su 'Hellfire' para tirar a portería. Tachimukai intento detenerlo usando su 'Mugen The Hand' sin embargo la técnica del de primero no pudo hacer nada.

"¿Quién habría imaginado que tendrían tal poder ofensivo?" dijo Haruna bastante sorprendida.

"Probablemente eso debió haber sido obvio para nosotros" dijo Aki llamando la atención de todos en la banca. "Las preliminares de América del sur donde The Empire logro clasificarse, se compone de equipos campeones. Es imposible que ganara solo con la defensa" explico Kino.

"Entonces, debido a que su defensa es tan increíble su ofensiva paso a segundo plano" dijo Megane.

_**Con Endou y los demás…**_

Los chicos miraban el partido sin poder creer lo que habían visto, ya que no se esperaban tal poder ofensivo de parte de la escuadra argentina, sin embargo el ruido de la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ryou-kun?" dijo Izumi algo sorprendida al ver al peliblanco en la puerta.

"Este encuentro ya esta decidido, no tiene caso seguirlo viendo" dijo el peliblanco sin voltear a ver a la pantalla o a sus compañeros.

"Esto aun no acaba. Ya veras que los chicos pueden hacer algo" dijo Endou con su optimismo de siempre. Ryou solo sonrió y decidió quedarse un poco más para seguir viendo el juego.

_**Y hablando del juego…**_

Los chicos estaban listos para reanudar el juego, y se veían bastante optimistas para intentar empatar el juego, sin embargo Teres solo se burlo del entusiasmo de los chicos. Hiroto empezó a dar indicaciones mientras que Tezuka avanzaba con el balón. El peliverde iba a hacer lo que le dijeron pero nuevamente le quitaron el balón usando el 'Zigzag Flame' para después comenzar a contratacar.

The Empire logro llevar el balón hasta la delantera fácilmente y Leone nuevamente uso su 'Hellfire' para intentar anotar. Esta vez Tachimukai intento detener el tiro usando su 'Maou The Hand' sin embargo la técnica del castaño aun no estaba lista y no pudo detener el disparo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?_" pensó Tachimukai bastante preocupado, mientras que Kazemaru aun pensaba en como continuar.

El partido se reanudo nuevamente y rápidamente los jugadores de The Empire lograron recuperar el balón y en cuestión de segundos volvieron a incrementar el marcador a su favor, a pesar de que Tachimukai intento detenerlo con su 'Maou The Hand'

"¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos?" dijo Kogure bastante preocupado.

"Si tan solo el capitán y Kidou-san estuvieran aquí" agrego Kabeyama. Tezuka solo miro como los chicos parecían haber perdido el animo por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por tercera vez se reanudo el encuentro, y por milésima vez, los chicos de Inazuma Japan perdieron el balón con suma facilidad y ahora eran los seleccionados argentinos los que iban avanzando para intentar anotar un gol más. Kazemaru intento detenerlos con una barrida sin embargo lo burlaron fácilmente y de nuevo le pasaron el balón a Leone quien se preparo para disparar pero…

"¡Demon Charge!" El pie derecho del peliverde se rodeo de un aura oscura para después barrerse y quitarle el balón a Leone de una manera algo violenta sin embargo consiguió librarse de que le marcaran falta. El peliverde siguió avanzando con el balón burlando con algo de dificultad la marca de los defensas argentinos, mientras que Teres solo lo miraba y una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, Tezuka se preparo para tirar. En ese momento una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro y a su espalda, una enorme aura oscura apareció.

"¡Intenta detener esto maldito presumido!" dijo molesto el peliverde. El chico después pateo el balón hacia el aire y después salto él. En el aire hizo un giro hacia el frente para patear el esférico con el talón. En el momento que el chico pateo el balón, toda el aura que estaba detrás suyo rodeo el balón y comenzó a tomar una forma como de demonio de enormes alas negras, cabeza de gárgola y ojos rojos. Teres solo sonrió y uso su 'Iron Wall' para detener el tiro. Lo siguiente que paso sorprendió a todos en el estadio, ya que el balón termino saliendo del campo y el capitán argentino casi se cayó por el poder de ese tiro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijeron algunos chicos sorprendidos.

Tezuka se acodo para caer de pie pero un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo lo hizo que terminara cayendo de lleno en el pasto.

"Tezuka-kun" dijo Aki preocupada al ver el golpe que se llevo su amigo, mientras que Goenji y Hiroto se acercaban para ayudar al peliverde.

"Creo que deberían preocuparse por su capitán en vez de mi" dijo Zato fríamente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba hacia donde estaba Kazemaru, quien se sujetaba la rodilla.

Tsunami ayudo al peliceleste a llegar a la banca, donde de inmediato Aki y Haruna comenzaron a tratar la lesión del peliverde. Kurimatsu se encargaría de suplir al peliceleste como defensa, mientras que Tobitaka ahora seria mediocampista y Hiroto seria el capitán.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de manos para el equipo The Empire. Kurimatsu intercepto el pase pero de inmediato perdió el balón y se lo pasaron a Leone. Tsunami se acercó a marcar al rubio delantero pero de todos modos le advirtió a Tachimukai que estuviera preparado.

Desafortunadamente, Tsunami no pudo con Leone, y este logro burlar al pelirrosa. Tezuka pensó en correr de regreso para usar de nuevo su 'Demon Charge' sin embargo por alguna razón se detuvo después de un par de pasos y se sujeto el pecho. Por su parte Tachimukai sudaba nervioso al ver como Leone preparaba su 'Hellfire' y creía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?" grito Tobitaka llamando la atención del portero. "Esta bien tener miedo. Solo dale con todo lo que tienes" dijo el pelimorado.

Las palabras de Tobitaka ayudaron a motivar al chico de primer año, quien pudo completar su 'Maou The Hand' justo a tiempo para detener el tiro de Leone, lo que sorprendió nuevamente a todos en el estadio, incluyendo al portero mismo.

En ese momento, el silbato sonó para indicar el final del primer tiempo, con The Empire adelante en el marcador 3-0.

Todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan se acercaron a felicitar a Tachimukai mientras que Tezuka solo se fue hacia los vestidores. La única en notar esto fue Aki quien opto por seguir al chico, sin que este lo notara.

_**Mientras tanto con Endou y los demás…**_

"Con esto podremos dar una buena pelea en el segundo tiempo" dijo Endou bastante animado.

"Además, si el cabeza de pasto logra perfeccionar su nueva técnica seguro pasara sin problemas la defensa de Argentina" dijo Izumi igual de animada que Endou. "¿tu que opinas, Ryou-kun?" pregunto la rubia mirando a su mejor amigo, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que el chico solo estaba de pie con los puños apretados y temblando.

"¿Ryou?" pregunto Endou algo sorprendido.

"Lo siento, necesito salir a respirar" dijo bastante serio para después simplemente salir de ahí sin dar tiempo de que alguien le dijera algo.

_**Y de regreso al estadio…**_

"¡Maldición!" grito frustrado el peliverde mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo a una pared. Aki solo miro sorprendida a su amigo.

"Parece que finalmente te motivaste a perfeccionar esa técnica" dijo una voz cerca de donde estaba el peliverde. El chico solo apretó más los puños y miro en dirección de donde vino aquella voz.

"Takato" dijo con rabia el peliverde. De entre las sombras cercanas apareció cierto pelimorado de alborotada cabellera. El chico vestía una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados y zapatillas deportivas verde militar con algunos detalles en negro.

"¿De verdad piensas perfeccionar esa técnica?" pregunto el pelimorado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Y eso a ti que te importa?" pregunto fríamente el peliverde.

"Oh vamos no seas así Tezuka-kun. Si originalmente yo fui quien ideo ese tiro, es normal que pueda decirte como perfeccionarlo para que no te hagas más daño." Dijo divertido Takato.

"¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme Takato?" pregunto Zato, quien se podía ver como crecía su descontento a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Estoy aburrido, además no me gustaría verte salir herido después de todo eres mi familia" dijo con cierto tono de burla al final. Tezuka solo miro con rabia como Takato esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal mientras que le extendía la mano. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, hermanito?" dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra. Tezuka solo agacho la mirada y comenzó a estirar su mano para estrechar la del pelimorado, sin embargo…

"Y yo que vine a patearle el trasero a mi hermanito por lo que hizo con Yukino" dijo una voz femenina. Tezuka volteo y se sorprendió al ver que aparecer a una chica de gafas oscuras y cabellos blancos atados en una sencilla coleta que pasaba por su hombro derecho y terminaba debajo de su pecho.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Mitarashi-senpai" dijo con tono arrogante el pelimorado.

* * *

_Haruna: ¡Animo minna-san! Yo se que ustedes pueden_

_Fuyuka: Den su mejor esfuerzo._

_Kogure: Seria más facil si el capitan estuviera aqui._

_Haruna: Ya lo dijeron Tsunami-san y Tezuka-san, ¡ustedes tambien son jugadores de Inazuma Japan asi que demuestren de lo que son capaces!_

_todos: ¡HAI!_

_Fuyuka: Bueno esntonces sera mejor que nos despidamos y nos preparemos para irnos_

_Kazemaru: Recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor ._

_Kidou: T__ambién pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	55. Un mal dia para Inazuma Japan

_Ciaossu!_

_¿Esta cansado o aburrido de su vieja parrilla? ¿Harto de que esa mancha no salga de su sofá por más que talle y talle? ¿Busca algo que le ayude a bajar esos kilitos de más?_

_¡No se preocupe más, aquí tenemos la solución! Un nuevo y revolucionario producto en el mercado, para ustedes "Capitulo 55"_

_Y si llama ahora de regalo se llevara un "Capitulo 2" y un "Capitulo 3" sin costo adicional, pero apúrese por que se agotan. (El contenido de los capítulos puede variar, e incluso ser de productos totalmente diferentes)_

_Bueno después de ese pésimo infomercial (como el 99% de los que salen a esta hora, el único bueno es ese donde sale Mr. T) quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy… como me estoy quedando sin ideas, creo que tendré que dejar que Asuka lo haga de nuevo_

_Asuka: vaya, gracias por la presentación__… como sea aquí esta el aviso_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Gracias señorita._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 55 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

El segundo tiempo estaba apunto de comenzar y ambos equipos tomaron su lugar en el campo. Desde la banca, Aki miraba triste al peliverde quien iba en camino a tomar su posición. Aunque ella no era la única que tenía su mirada puesta en el peliverde, ya que algunos chicos lo miraban sorprendidos por la fría sonrisa que esbozaba el peliverde.

_**-x Flashback x-**_

"_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Asuka-senpai" dijo con tono arrogante el pelimorado._

"_¿Qué crees que haces Asuka?" pregunto sorprendido el peliverde._

"_Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti" dijo la ojirroja lo que sorprendió un poco a Zato. La chica solo le indico con la mirada el lugar donde estaba escondida Aki, a quien no le quedo más remedio que salir de su escondite._

"_Oh mira, es la adorable espía de la ultima vez" dijo Takato con tono burlón._

"_Aki…" murmuro sorprendido el peliverde._

"_¿Sabes lo que significa usar esas técnicas, verdad? Tu cuerpo…" dijo la peliblanca bastante preocupada sin embargo el peliverde se encargo de interrumpirla._

"_¿Por qué habría de importante? No es como si fuera tu hermano" dijo con tono burlón que sorprendió a las chicas, mientras una fría sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "Además lo que haga con mi cuerpo es problema mio"_

"_Entonces, ¿de verdad piensas aceptar su ayuda?" dijo con tristeza la peliblanca._

"_Lo único que me importa es conseguir la victoria Asuka, el método es lo que menos me puede importar" dijo con frialdad "Ahora si no te molesta, necesito escuchar las ideas de Takato" dijo dándole la espalda a la peliblanca, sin embargo esta lo tomo del hombro para hacer que se girara y luego le tomó por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared._

"_Después de lo que paso la ultima vez ¿de verdad piensas intentarlo?" pregunto la peliblanca "¿Sabes lo que pasara una vez que perfecciones esa técnica verdad?"_

"_Lo que me pase no te importa. Mejor hazme un favor y deja de meterte en mi vida ¿quieres?" Aki miraba sorprendida como Tezuka estaba tan impasible después de haberle dicho esas palabras a la peliblanca quien sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón._

"_Has lo que quieras idiota" dijo la peliblanca ocultando sus ojos detrás de su fleco aunque aun así no pudo evitar que el chico viera como algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo el peliverde se mantuvo serio. Asuka solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho de ahí, mientras que para sorpresa del peliverde, Aki se acercó a él y le planto tremenda bofetada para después irse de regreso a la banca sin decir una sola palabra._

"_Creo que ya se cual es precio de venderle mi alma al diablo" dijo el peliverde con cierta burla mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla._

"_¿Venderle tu alma al diablo? Vamos no es necesario que me halagues" dijo divertido el pelimorado. Tezuka solo se rio y le estrecho la mano a su hermano "Bienvenido de vuelta hermanito"_

_**-x Fin del flashback x-**_

Ambos equipos se alinearon en la cancha y esta vez fue el turno de The Empire de dar el saque inicial, pero para sorpresa de todos, sus delanteros patearon el balón directo a donde estaba Tsunami.

"Denme todo lo que tienen" dijo Teres con su típica arrogancia. Tezuka fue el primero en molestarse y le quito el balón a Tsunami para luego avanzar hacia la portería rival, sin embargo entre siete jugadores rodearon al peliverde, quien a pesar de que Goenji y Toramaru quisieron ayudarle, el peliverde continúo por su cuenta.

El cabeza de pasto finalmente logro salir de la técnica y de inmediato volvió a usar esa extraña técnica, aunque el resultado volvió a ser el mismo, Teres apenas si detuvo el tiro y Tezuka termino golpeándose en el suelo.

"La próxima vez intenta patearlo mejor" dijo con arrogancia el capitán argentino. Tezuka solo se levanto con dificultad y miro con molestia al defensa quien lanzo el balón hacia donde estaba Goenji.

El pelicrema intento avanzar pero nuevamente cayó en la trampa de The Empire, y una vez que salió le quitaron el balón sin mucho esfuerzo.

_**Con Endou y los demás…**_

Los chicos miraban por la televisión como ahora era Toramaru quien avanzaba con el balón.

"Ya veo". Con que eso esta pasando dijo Kidou atrayendo la atención de Izumi y de su capitán.

"¿De que hablas Kidou-kun?" pregunto Izumi confundida.

"The Empire deja que el atacante se mueva hacia delante mientras lo guían para que quede frente a Teres, como una larva de hormiga león arrastra a una hormiga que cayo en su fosa de arena" explico el estratega.

"Entonces, así cada que salgan, siempre vana encontrarse con Teres, quien puede detener cualquier tiro" dijo la rubia mientras razonaba lo que Kidou había dicho.

"_Odio decirlo Mamoru, pero tu equipo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer esa táctica_" pendo Fidio mientras miraba de reojo a Endou.

_**En el partido…**_

Los chicos seguían intentando superar la táctica de The Empire, sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y para agregarle, Tezuka seguía usando sin parar esa técnica pero cada vez Teres la detenía con mayor facilidad y Tezuka tardaba más en ponerse de pie después de cada golpe.

"_Vamos Zato, tienes que resistir un poco más_" se dijo el peliverde mientras se esforzaba para levantarse.

"Así que esa es la famosa 'Andes no Arijigoku' de The Empire" dijo Takato en las gradas. "Parece que esto va a salir mejor de lo que me esperaba" dijo con malicia el pelimorado mientras veía a su hermano avanzar por el campo.

"¿Qué tramas Takato?" dijo Asuka apareciendo detrás del pelimorado.

"¿Por qué piensa que tramo algo, Asuka-senpai?" dijo Inoue bastante relajado. "En todo caso ¿Qué no escuchaste que mi hermanito te dijo que no te metieras en su vida?"

"¿De cuando acá le hago caso a lo que un mocoso me diga?" dijo Asuka bastante seria. Takato solo miro de reojo al tablero y vio que no quedaban más de diez minutos en el partido lo que puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esta bien, no creo que haga mucho daño que te diga ahora lo que pasa" dijo divertido el peliverde. "El truco que le di a Tezuka no fue para que se lastimara menos, si no que fue para todo lo contrario" dijo con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

"Acaso tu…" dijo sorprendida la peliblanca.

"La desesperación de no poder hacer nada para ganar lo obliga a seguir usando esa técnica sin parar hasta que su cuerpo termine destrozado." Dijo bastante divertido mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho. "Y cuando sus compañeros se enteren que lo que le paso a Tezuka fue su culpa por ser tan débiles, eso va a acabar con su animo. Debo admitir es un plan algo torpe para acabar con Inazuma Japan, pero no es mi plan así que ¿Qué mas da?" Asuka solo lo miro sin saber que decir.

"¿Por qué acabar con ellos?" pregunto Asuka confundida.

"No podría importarme menos, pero me están pagando por esto así que hago lo que me ordenen."

"Si no fuera por toda esta gente, te partiría la cara en estos momentos" dijo con la voz llena de rabia para después alejarse del chico.

En el campo, el partido continuaba y los chicos ya estaban perdiendo cada vez más sus esperanzas.

"Sabia que esto no iba a funcionar. ¿Qué nos hizo pensar que podíamos luchar sin nuestro entrenador y sin Endou?" dijo Megane con la mirada agachada. Aki y Haruna se veían igual de deprimidas, mientras que en la cancha las cosas estaban igual de mal.

Fuyuka solo los miraba y en ese momento se decidió darles ánimos, por lo que se acercó a la cancha lo más posible para gritarles.

"¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes?" grito la pelilila atrayendo la atención de los chicos. "¡Esta lucha aun no ha terminado! ¡No me digan que ya se están rindiendo!"

"Es imposible. No podemos romper esa defensa" dijo Kogure bastante desanimado.

"¡¿Y eso qué?" grito Fuyuka. "No importa lo que pase, nuca se rindan… ¡¿Acaso no es ese el futbol de Inazuma Japan?" Aki y Haruna solo reaccionaron y miraron sorprendidas a la chica. "Así fue como pudieron ganar las preliminares y ganar contra Knights of Queen ¿no?"

"¡Es cierto chicos, es como dice Fuyuka-san!" dijo Haruna poniéndose junto de pie a la hija del entrenador.

"¡Vamos a jugar el futbol de Inazuma Japan hasta el final!" dijo Aki parándose del otro lado de Fuyuka.

"_¿El futbol de Inazuma Japan?_" repitió Tezuka mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a recordar el tiempo en Raimon cuando iban contra el Instituto Alien. "_Eso es el pasado, lo único que ahora importa es tener poder para romper ese estúpido muro_" pensó el chico mientras apretaba los puños pero cierta voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hiroto-san, deje que nos encarguemos de esto!" dijo Kurimatsu llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Ustedes?" dijo Hijikata sorprendido.

"Si queremos anotar solo tenemos que tirar desde un lugar al que Teres no pueda llegar ¿verdad?" dijo Kogure.

"Entonces Goenji-san y los demás deben esperar en ese lugar a que les llevemos el balón" agrego Kabeyama.

"¿Llevarlo a nosotros? Sus tácticas no son tan fáciles de romper como ustedes piensan. Además si ustedes suben, entonces la defensa quedara muy desprotegida" dijo Hijikata.

"Tranquilos. Yo me encargare de proteger la portería" dijo Tachimukai con bastante determinación.

"Bien. Vamos a usar esa estrategia" dijo Hiroto convencido. "Tachimukai-kun, ten cuidado en la portería."

El partido estaba listo para reanudarse con el saque de banda de Inazuma Japan. Tobitaka le dio el balón a Tsunami y este se lo pasó a Kogure, quien junto a Kabeyama y a Kurimatsu, comenzó a avanzar para llevar el balón hacia adelante a pesar de que cayó en la táctica argentina. El pequeño defensa casi pierde el balón, pero gracias a su buen balance, pudo pasárselo a Kabeyama.

El grandulón llevo el balón con menos problemas y fácilmente pudo pasárselo a Kurimatsu. Al igual que sus dos compañeros, el dientes de castor también cayó en la trampa, pero con la ayuda de sus compañeros logro pasarle el balón a Goenji, aunque termino torciéndose el pie.

El pelicrema, avanzo con el balón determinado a no desperdiciar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, y junto a Hiroto y Toramaru uso una nueva técnica a la que llamaron 'Grand Fire'

Teres trato de detenerla pero no llego a tiempo. El portero uso su 'Million Hands' pero no fue suficiente para detener el tiro, y este termino entrando de lleno en la portería ante la mirada atónita de todos.

El partido se reanudo y nuevamente los chicos de The Empire patearon el balón hacia el terreno de Inazuma Japan.

"Veamos que pueden hacer con tan poco tiempo" dijo aun con tono arrogante Teres, aunque no era para menos ya que según el reloj, faltaba poco más de un minuto para que terminara el partido.

"¡No me vengan con bromas!" grito molesto el peliverde quien salto para atrapar el balón. Una vez que tuvo el balón en su poder, el chico comenzó a avanzar ignorando a sus compañeros.

Los chicos de Argentina se prepararon para usar de nueva cuenta su táctica, 'Andes no Arijigoku', sin embargo Teres les dijo que no hiciera nada lo que molesto aun más al peliverde.

"¡No me subestimes!" grito el peliverde molesto. Tezuka pateo el balón con el talón haciendo que este rebotara contra el piso. El balón reboto con tal fuerza que hizo unas grietas en el piso y de ahí salió una gran cantidad de energía oscura que rodeo al balón mientras este iba subiendo. Una vez que llego a su punto más alto, toda esa energía nuevamente tomo aquella forma demoniaca.

"¡Nightmare Beast!" Zato salto e hizo un giro hacia el frente para patear el esférico con el talón. Teres solo sonrió con orgullo y uso su 'Iron Wall' para detener le tiro, sin embargo nadie se espero que esta vez, el tiro del cabeza de pasto venció la técnica del capitán argentino.

Todos miraban con asombro caer la defensa de Teres. Incluso el portero de The Empire estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reacciono para intentar detener el tiro del peliverde.

"Imposible, mi defensa…" murmuro Teres sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie. Tezuka por su parte tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pero esta desapareció cuando sintió como una enorme ola de dolor recorría su cuerpo, lo que además provoco que nuevamente el chico cayera nuevamente de lleno al césped.

A pesar del golpe de Tezuka, los chicos estaban bastante animados ya que ahora estaban a solo un gol de empatar el partido, pero para desgracia suya, en ese momento el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato para indicar el fin del juego, el cual termino con una derrota de 3-2 para los chicos del combinado nipón.

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan solo miraban atónitos el marcador, sintiéndose mal por no haber podido dar la pelea que ellos esperaban, sin embargo no les quedo más opción que salir de ahí con el amargo sabor de la derrota en sus bocas.

_**Por la tarde…**_

El equipo entero estaba reunido frente al hostal, bastante deprimidos por su reciente derrota.

"¡Chicos!" grito una voz. Todos se sorprendieron pero al ver que se trataba de Endou solo sonrieron.

El castaño comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado, incluyendo que todo fue una trampa de Kageyama.

"Lo sentimos, Endou" dijo Goenji dando un paso al frente. "No pudimos ganar" dijo con su usual tono serio mientras que algunos agacharon la cabeza.

"Pero lo importante es que dieron su mejor esfuerzo" dijo de repente Izumi sorprendiendo a todos. "Además una derrota no significa el mundo del mundo"

"Es cierto que perdimos un partido, pero siempre y cuando ganemos los demás, todavía tenemos una oportunidad" dijo Kidou mientras que Izumi solo asintió dándole la razón al estratega.

"Pero los más importante, es que su nueva técnica fue increíble" dijo Endou mirando a Goenji, Hiroto y Toramaru quienes solo sonrieron. "Tachimukai, lo lograste" dijo ahora mirando al portero de primer año. "¡Finalmente completaste la 'Maou The Hand'!"

"Además ustedes tres hicieron un buen trabajo juntos" dijo Izumi acercándose a Kabeyama, Kogure y Kurimatsu.

"Es cierto, ustedes fueron los que lograron romper esa táctica hissatsu" dijo Endou emocionado.

"Todo fue gracias a Fuyuka-san" dijo Kabeyama. Endou se sorprendió un poco y volteo a ver a la pelilila quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del capitán sobre ella.

"Fuyuka-san no ayudo a recordar que no podemos rendirnos hasta el final" explico el dientes de castor.

"Entonces en ese momento…" dijo Endou recordando cuando vio como la chica les estaba diciendo algo aunque no pudo oírlo a través del televisor. La hija del entrenador Kudou solo sonrojo más y no supo que decir, pero Endou solo le agradeció por lo que hizo.

"También tu Tezuka…" dijo la rubia buscando con la mirada a su amigo, sin embargo se sorprendió de no encontrarlo "¿y el cabeza de pasto?" pregunto la rubia.

"Debe estar en la playa. En cuanto bajamos de la caravana se fue en esa dirección sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie" dijo Kazemaru.

"Ha estado raro desde que empezó el segundo tiempo" agrego Tsunami mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Al escuchar eso, Aki solo agacho la mirada recordando lo que había pasado en el descanso.

"Seguramente a de estar entrenando para mejor su nueva técnica" dijo Endou emocionado. "¡Muy bien, vamos a comenzar a entrenar mañana para conseguir una victoria total en los demás partidos!" dijo el portero animando a sus compañeros.

"¡SI!" gritaron todos al unísono bastante animados.

Después de su pequeña plática los chicos se enfilaron para entrar al hostal mucho más animados y conversadores.

"Y hablando de ausentes, ¿Dónde esta Ryou?" pregunto el pelirrosa.

"No lo hemos visto desde que termino el primer tiempo. Dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire pero jamás regreso." Respondió Endou.

Los chicos continuaron con su plática en el comedor mientras que esperaban la cena. En ese momento Tezuka entro al comedor pero de inmediato se fue a sentar a un rincón alejado de todos los demás.

Ryou fue el ultimo en llegar pero al igual que Tezuka, el peliblanco se sentó alejado de todos.

A pesar de la tensión que parecía haber entre Ryou y Tezuka, la cena transcurría bastante tranquila cuando en ese momento, el entrenador Kudou entro al comedor. Todos menos Ryou dejaron de comer y miraban expectantes al hombre, quien en ese momento se paro frente a Tezuka.

"Tezuka, estas suspendido para el siguiente partido" dijo con tono severo el entrenador.

"¡¿QUÉ?"Gritaron al unísono todos los chicos

"¿Por qué?" pregunto molesto el cabeza de pasto mientras se ponía de pie y daba un manotazo a la mesa "Mi técnica puede servir en el próximo partido" Todos miraban sorprendidos como Tezuka miraba desafiante al entrenador.

"Es por eso que te estoy suspendiendo" dijo Kudou. Tezuka puso los ojos como platos mientras que los demás no entendían a lo que se refería en el entrenador. "Esas son las ordenes. Si no piensas obedecer entonces mejor márchate" dijo para después salir del comedor.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el chico aun seguía de pie con los puños apretados, pero se sorprendieron más al ver que en cuanto el entrenador salió, el chico se acercó a Ryou y lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

"¡Tezuka!" dijo Endou sorprendido.

"Tu me delataste ¿no es así?" pregunto molesto el peliverde

"¿Y que si lo hice?" dijo con seriedad el peliblanco.

"¿Acaso estas celoso que ahora tengo una técnica tan poderosa como esa?" pregunto Zato con arrogancia pero Ryou simplemente le dio un puñetazo.

"Eres un imbécil Tezuka" dijo Mitarashi. Para Zato, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y de inmediato le regreso el puñetazo. Después de eso ambos empezaron a pelear a puño limpio en pleno comedor mientras los demás parecían no haber caído aun en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¡BASTA!" grito la rubia pero ninguno de los dos la escucho y solo siguieron golpeándose.

De inmediato los chicos fueron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para separarlos, mientras que Kidou abrazo a la rubia. Tsunami, Hijikata y Tobitaka se encargaron de sujetar a Tezuka, mientras que Kazemaru, Goenji y Hiroto hicieron lo mismo con Ryou.

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunto Endou metiéndose entre los dos.

"Pregúntale a ese idiota cabeza de pasto que tienes enfrente" dijo Mitarashi molesto.

"Tu eres el menos indicado para llamarme idiota" dijo burlón el peliverde. El chico se alcanzó a soltar del quienes lo sujetaban y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a su "amigo" pero en ese momento termino cayendo de rodillas al piso.

"¡Tezuka-kun!" gritaron las chicas al ver como el chico se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza debido al dolor.

"Ryou-kun, Tezuka-kun…" dijo Izumi sin embargo enmudeció al ver que el peliblanco le estaba dando la espalda.

"Déjenlo, es se lo busco el solo. Yo me voy a mi habitación" dijo con bastante frialdad el peliblanco para luego dirigirse a la entrada del comedor.

"¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le pase a tu amigo?" pregunto Izumi.

"¿Quién te dijo que éramos amigos?" dijo con frialdad el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos. El chico simplemente salió del comedor y por el silencio solo pudieron escuchar como el chico daba un portazo al entrar a su cuarto.

"¿Tezuka estas bien?" pregunto Endou extendiéndole la mano al peliverde para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo el chico lo alejo de un manotazo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto Tsunami algo molesto "Queremos ayudarte."

"Si quieren ayudarme, entonces no se metan en lo que no les importa" dijo con molestia el peliverde para luego salir de ahí tambaleante e ir a solo dios sabe donde.

Los demás aun trataban de asimilar lo que apenas había pasado, mientras que Izumi no pudo contenerse más y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar. Kidou solo se agacho junto a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

"Será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación" dijo Aki preocupada por su amiga. Kidou solo asintió y se encargo de ayudar a la chica a levantarse, para luego llevarla a su habitación.

Una vez que llego a su habitación, la chica sin pensarlo abrazo al estratega y rompió en llanto, mientras que Kidou se sorprendió un poco pero simplemente la abrazo y se quedo con ella hasta que la chica termino por quedarse dormida.

Kidou la recostó en su cama a la ojiverde y la cubrió con su capa para después salir del cuarto, donde se encontró con algunos de los chicos. La mayoría de ellos lucían sorprendidos al ver a Kidou sin su capa, y no era apara menos ya que de los que estaban ahí reunidos, los únicos que lo habían visto sin ella eran Endou y Goenji.

"¿Como esta Izumi, Kidou?" pregunto Endou de inmediato.

"Parece que esta bien. Se acaba de quedar dormida" respondió el castaño. "¿Y Ryou?"

"Asuka-san vino a verlo pero Ryou no estaba en su cuarto, así que se fue con Aki a buscarlo por la calle. Haruna y Fuyuka se dividieron para buscarlo por la playa" respondió Kazemaru. Kidou no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco inconforme por la idea, pero en ese momento sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_**Con Haruna…**_

La peliazul caminaba por la playa sin muchas ganas, ya que realmente no estaba en muy buenos términos con Ryou y quería evitarlo lo más que fuera posible, sin embargo esta vez tenia que encontrarlo por el bien del equipo.

Después de un rato de seguir caminando, la peliazul finalmente dio con el peliblanco y se sorprendió de ver que el chico estaba recostado en la arena con su brazo derecho sobre su rostro.

"Ryou-san" dijo la chica llamando la atención del peliblanco. El chico solo se sentó y rápidamente se tallo el rostro, lo que sorprendió a la chica.

"Senpai acaso…" murmuro sorprendida la peliazul.

"Debo verme bastante patético en estos momentos ¿verdad?" dijo el chico con su típico tono bromista sin darle la cara a la chica. "Ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de hacer entrar en razón a mi mejor amigo, además de que Izumi debe estar sufriendo mucho en estos momentos" Ryou aun trataba de mantenerse calmado, sin embargo se podía ver como el chico temblaba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Izumi en esos momentos.

"Endou-san y los demás lo están buscando para hablar con usted" dijo con algo de indiferencia para después intentar alejarse pero simplemente sintió como su acompañante le sujeto la muñeca. "Ryou-san por..." lo que fuera que Otonashi le iba a decir quedo flotando en el aire, ya que en cuanto se volteo para mirar al peliblanco, el chico corto la distancia entre los dos para poder besarla. "Ryou-san…" murmuro sorprendida la peliazul una vez que ambos se separaron, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer.

"Tal vez esta vez sea una despedida de verdad así que al menos esta vez quiero decirte de frente lo que siento" dijo Mitarashi con una sonrisa una vez que se separaron. "Lo que paso aquel día fue un muy desafortunado incidente que no significo nada para mi. La única chica que me gusta eres tu Haruna-chan" En ese momento un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos.

"Pero el día anterior a eso, yo escuche como le decía a Tezuka-senpai que había alguien más importante" dijo tímidamente la peliazul. Ryou la miro sorprendido pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco lo que molesto un poco a la chica.

"Me refería a ti. Tú eres ese alguien más importante" dijo el chico divertido. Haruna solo se sonrojo más si es que eso era posible. Sin contar lo del beso, todas las ideas que la chica se había hecho no eran más que un mal entendido. Ryou solo sonrió al verla y en ese momento rodeo la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él y volverla a besar, aunque parece que eso tendría que esperar…

"Oh el amor joven, nada más tierno y divertido de destruir" dijo una cerca del dúo quienes voltearon en busca de quien había sido y de inmediato se encontraron con dos personas indeseables.

"¿Otou-san e Inoue-senpai juntos?" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco quien en cuanto reacciono, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse frente a Haruna de manera protectora.

"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Takato con tono burlón.

"Eso parece. Sabes, pensaba hacer que dejaras el equipo después de que perdieron el partido de hoy, pero después de ver esta escena he cambiado de opinión" dijo el padre de Ryou con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

"¿A que te refieres con que cambiaste de opinión?" pregunto Ryou algo confundido.

"Ah que si arreglaste las cosas con Otonashi, entonces será más divertido cuando tengas que irte después de que te aplaste" dijo otra voz de repente. Ryou solo apretó los puños con rabia al escuchar esa voz. "Solo espero que esta vez no sea tan rápido como hace un año" dijo Zato con frialdad apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

* * *

_Ryou: ¿Por qué todo tenia que terminar así?_

_Tezuka: No podría importarme menos. Lo bueno es que al menos esto será divertido_

_Haruna: Tezuka-senpai..._

_Takato: Y justo cuando parecía que había final feliz… me muero de ganas por ver que pasa ahora. Hotaru, Kumori…_

_Hotaru: No queda de otra, entonces hoy nos toca a nosotros decirles adiós._

_Kumori: recuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._


	56. Un nuevo miembro, Tezuka es reemplazado?

_Ciaossu!_

_El dia de hoy traigo para ustedes un capitulo más de este su fic "Los nuevos miebros de Raimon"_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien... Para el aviso de hoy… es un honor para mi presentarles a mi reciend contratada mano derecha. Su nombre es bastante corto y su salario aun más... el es Interno!_

_Interno: ¡Ya le dije que tengo nombre! ¡me llamo Buck!_

_bueno ya como sea... Buck.. has tu trabajo y da el mensaje de hoy._

_Buck: de acuerdo... lo que hay que hacer para que le paguen a uno U.U_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: tampoco es como si te pagara tanto chico._

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 56 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Isla Liocott y los chicos de Inazuma Japan se preparaban para comenzar un nuevo día de prácticas, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, aunque no para todos fue un mal día.

En una de las habitaciones, cierto idiota de blanca cabellera, estaba recostado en su cama bastante pensativo, ya que el día anterior había ocurrido algo que incluso él no se esperaba. El chico no solo le había dicho a Haruna que ella le gustaba sino que también la había besado, casi dos veces, aunque al final hubiera sido interrumpido por una visita indeseable, lo que lo llevaba a su segundo problema. Por alguna razón su padre parecía haberse aliado con Takato, además que Tezuka había decidido regresar a sus viejos métodos y también se unió al pelimorado.

Realmente el día anterior le había dejado mucho que pensar al peliblanco, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El chico se puso de pie y de inmediato fue a abrir la puerta, aunque se sorprendió un poco de ver frente a él Kidou.

"¿Haruna te dijo lo de ayer?" pregunto algo nervioso el peliblanco.

"¿Qué paso ayer con Haruna?" pregunto Kidou alzando una ceja. Ryou solo paso saliva nervioso y no supo que decir.

"Primero dime a que viniste y luego te digo lo de Haruna" dijo el peliblanco resignado mientras se hacia un lado por si el chico quería entrar. "Déjame adivinar… Es acerca de Izumi" pregunto.

"Según me dijo Haruna, ni siquiera le respondió cuando la fue a buscar esta mañana" dijo el castaño dejado ver su preocupación por la rubia.

"Era de esperarse, además de que mi actitud de ayer no ayudo mucho a la situación" dijo el peliblanco. "Dale un poco de tiempo y veras que mejorara" dijo tratando de sonar optimista sin embargo era más que obvio que él también estaba preocupado.

"Ya veo" dijo el chico de goggles resignado. "Y acerca de lo de Haruna… si le haces daño esta vez nadie te va a salvar de que te de una paliza" dijo bastante serio el chico. Ryou solo paso saliva nervioso y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El peliblanco mentalmente agradeció que Kidou trajera sus goggles, ya que no quería imaginarse como se sentiría de amenazante la mirada del estratega sin ellos

"Entonces si te había contado lo del beso" dijo Ryou casualmente al escuchar las palabras de Kidou.

"¿Cuál beso?" pregunto Kidou pareciendo algo molesto. Ryou solo empezó a sudar nervioso y no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado entre él y Haruna el día anterior. Una vez que el chico termino pudo notar como Kidou se veía bastante serio. "Tranquilo, prometo que esta vez no arruinare las cosas… o al menos no a propósito" dijo a modo de broma cosa que al estratega no le dio risa en lo absoluto. "Vaya, publico difícil. Creo que mejor me voy al entrenamiento."

Kidou y Ryou se fueron de inmediato a la cancha donde comenzaron con la práctica.

Los chicos entrenaban bastante animados para su siguiente partido, bueno casi todos, ya que después de lo de ayer, Tezuka no estaba por ningún lado, e Izumi resulto que había salido de su habitación sin que nadie supiera a donde.

"_Todo esto se ha vuelto muy problemático_" pensó Ryou mientras miraba la cancha, aunque por andar distraído termino recibiendo un balonazo en la cabeza. El chico termino de cara en el suelo, mientras que el balón rodo hasta los pies de un chico. "Ah gomen, estaba distraído" dijo el chico para después ir en dirección por donde había salido el balón.

"Deja de distraerte tanto en los entrenamientos" dijo Asuka mientras detenía el balón con el pie.

"¡Asuka-neechan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco.

"Ah nada, vine a traer a alguien que parecía un poco perdido" dijo con una sonrisa dando un paso a un lado. Cuando vieron quien estaba detrás de la chica, los chicos se sorprendieron bastante

"Cuanto tiempo sin verlos" dijo un chico de cabellera plateada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Fubuki?" dijeron sorprendidos al ver al chico.

"Los dejo que platiquen enanos." dijo la mayor de los Mitarashi con una sonrisa para luego alejarse. Una vez que la chica se marcho todos se acercaron a hablar con Fubuki.

"¿Cómo sigue tu lesión Fubuki-kun?" pregunto Endou.

"Esta completamente curada" dijo Shirou.

"Entonces eso significa que…"

"Si. El entrenador Kudou me llamó. Me quiere poner en el equipo" explico el peliplateado.

"Contigo en el equipo, vamos a ser mucho más fuertes que antes" dijo Kabeyama emocionado.

"¿Y eso te alegra?" dijo Fudou atrayendo la atención de los chicos. "Con Fubuki de nuevo en el equipo, eso significa que alguien tiene que salir" explico el de la mohicana. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando de repente el entrenador Kudou se acercó a los muchachos.

"Eso es correcto" dijo el pelimorado. "El único en dejar la selección en lugar de Fubuki será… Kurimatsu" anuncio con su típica seriedad. "Esto es lo que he determinado con el fin de seguir ganando en el torneo"

"Entrenador, Kurimatsu hizo un gran trabajo en el partido contra argentina" dijo de inmediato Kabeyama.

"Y yo pude completar la 'Maou The Hand' porque él estuvo ahí para ayudar" agrego Tachimukai.

"Es verdad" concluyo Haruna dándole la razón a los otros dos de primer año.

"Esa es mi decisión final. Kurimatsu empaca tus cosas y vete a casa" dijo el hombre para luego marcharse.

"Bueno, parece que no te queda de otra. Será mejor que te vayas de una vez Kurimatsu-kun" dijo como sin nada el peliblanco dándole una palmada en la espalda al dientes de castor para luego caminar hacia la cancha.

"¡Ryou-san!" dijeron sorprendidos los chicos de primero.

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de frio?" reclamo Haruna.

"Pues es la verdad" dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Véanlo de esta forma, mientras más tiempo se tarde en volver a casa, más tardara en recuperarse y regresar como lo hizo Fubuki" dijo el chico con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. "Además, si me llego a lesionar quiero que mi remplazo sea Kurimatsu" dijo para luego irse a patear un balón. Los chicos lo miraron con una sonrisa y después lo acompañaron a entrenar aunque Haruna y Asuka no pudieron evitar preocuparse por él.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de personas miraban desde fuera de la cancha lo que pasaba.

"Es triste que Kurimatsu-kun tenga que irse" dijo una chica rubia que resulto ser Izumi. Junto a ella, Tezuka estaba parado mirando de reojo la escena y Takato estaba sentado en el suelo de forma india.

"¿Me pregunto como puedes cargar con eso en tu conciencia? Después de todo, su partida es tu culpa" dijo Takato.

"¿De que hablas Takato?" pregunto confundido el peliverde.

"Si hubieras perfeccionado a tiempo esa técnica, quizás ese chico no se habría lesionado" dijo divertido el pelimorado mientras que Tezuka agacho la cabeza.

"¡No le hagas caso!" grito la rubia algo molesta lo que ocasiono que los chicos en la cancha los notaran y voltearan en su dirección. Al ver con quienes estaba, Ryou de inmediato salió hacia donde estaba la chica. "Eso fue un accidente" dijo la chica. Zato iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llego el peliblanco.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso planeas hacerle algo a Izumi?" dijo Ryou molesto mientras se ponía frente a la ojiverde.

"Tsk, mira lo que hiciste Fumiko-chan" dijo con fastidio el pelimorado. Tezuka solo miro con frialdad a su amigo y en ese momento una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego simplemente empezó a marcharse sin decir nada.

"¡Zato!" grito el peliblanco. Cuando este volteo, pudo ver como Ryou pateaba un balón usando su 'Lightning Emperor' sin embargo el peliverde ni se inmuto y solo espero el balón pero para sorpresa del peliblanco fue Takato quien lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Eso no fue muy apropiado de tu parte Mitarashi-kun. Podrían suspenderte por atacar así a alguien" dijo el pelimorado con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro para luego regresarle el balón al peliblanco.

"No tenias porque detener ese tiro. Un tiro tan débil como ese no era problema" dijo el cabeza de pasto mientras se alejaba.

"¿Que dijiste idiota?" dijo molesto el peliblanco quien en ese momento sintió ganas de romperle la cara al peliverde pero se detuvo cuando Izumi se puso frente a él. "No estorbes Izumi" dijo con frialdad.

"No vale la pena que te suspendan por su culpa" dijo la rubia. "Por favor Ryou…" dijo la ojiverde con los ojos cristalinos. Ryou solo agacho la mirada y apretó los puños.

"Sabes, siempre me han divertido los perros" dijo burlonamente el pelimorado. En ese momento Ryou simplemente hizo a Izumi a un lado con un empujón para ir a golpear a Takato pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un balón pasó frente a él. "¿No creíste que vendría sin protección verdad?" dijo divertido mientras por donde había venido aquel balón aparecían Kumori y Hotaru.

"No eres más que un cobarde" dijo con rabia el peliblanco.

"Piensa lo que quieras Mitarashi. A fin de cuentas el que tiene la ventaja aquí soy yo" dijo Takato con una sonrisa triunfal para después empezar a alejarse de ahí y poco después lo siguieron sus dos esbirros, dejando solo a Tezuka con el equipo, pero este no tardo en seguir a su hermano.

"¡Tezuka-kun!" grito Izumi para llamar la atención del chico.

"Soy Zato. No me trates como si fuéramos amigos" dijo con tono frio el peliverde y después de haber dicho esto simplemente desapareció. Ryou iba a seguirlo pero se detuvo al sentir como alguien le tomaba la mano.

"Izumi…" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco. La chica solo se limpio las lágrimas y puso una sonrisa.

"Mejor concéntrate en entrenar. Tienes que mejorar esa increíble técnica de la ultima vez" dijo con tono algo infantil para luego regresar a la cancha. Ryou se sorprendió un poco pero luego simplemente siguió a su amiga, mientras que a lo lejos Asuka miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto para ir a despedir a Kurimatsu. Todos estaban pegados en la ventana viendo como Kurimatsu se iba en el Inazuma Jet.

"Je, parece que tuvo una fiesta de despedida bastante decente" comento Fudou. "Bueno, el problema fue su lesión en la pierna después de todo" dijo el castaño.

"Así que lo notaste" dijo Kidou algo sorprendido.

"Incluso yo lo note" dijo Ryou divertido.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Todos los chicos estaban, menos Tezuka, estaban reunidos en el comedor, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del televisor, donde el equipo miraba el partido entre Orpheus y Knight of Queen. El partido comenzó con el equipo inglés adelantándose en el marcador, pero durante el segundo tiempo, Orpheus fue capaz de remontar el marcador, y ganar 2-1, gracias a las estrategias de Kageyama.

"Ese no fue el Orpheus que conozco" dijo Ryou con tono serio.

"No cabe duda que fue Kageyama quien saco el poder de Italia y les dio una estrategia para ganar" dijo el estratega. "_Sus habilidades de liderazgo no han disminuido en absoluto. De hecho se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes_" pensó Kidou.

En su habitación, el señor Hibiki miraba el partido tratando de descubrir lo que tramaba Kageyama, cuando en ese momento escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de ver el partido de esa mañana, los chicos de Inazuma Japan se pusieron a entrenar, aunque el hecho de que Kageyama estuviera suelto puso demasiado tenso el ambiente. Endou y Fubuki practicaban juntos, aunque de una manera bastante intensa, ya que el peliplateado estaba bastante cerca. Por su parte, Fudou y Ryou peleaban por el balón ferozmente donde incluso ambos se llevaron unos cuantos codazos. Por su parte, Kidou avanzaba con el balón y empujaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente, Toramaru incluido.

"¡Alto a la practica!" grito molesto el entrenador Kudou. "Mientras estén en la cancha no piensen en nada más que en futbol. Vayan a refrescarse la cabeza" dijo con su tono autoritario de siempre para después irse.

"Parece que esta vez si lo hicimos enojar" dijo divertido el peliblanco para luego irse con Endou y los demás a cambiarse, para luego acompañar al capitán y a Fuyuka a hacer algunas compras.

"Parece que hicimos enojar al entrenador" dijo Ryou divertido mientras caminaba junto a Endou y Fuyuka.

"Aunque el que detuviera la practica me ayudo a abrir los ojos" dijo Endou. "Me ayudo a recordad que solo tenemos que jugar nuestro soccer como siempre lo hacemos" dijo el capitán.

"Otou-san siempre es así cuando se trata de futbol" dijo Fuyuka.

"Pero aun así es algo serio ¿no te parece?" dijo el peliblanco.

"Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he pisto al entrenador sonreír" dijo Endou bastante pensativo "¿Acaso nunca sonrió?"

"Por supuesto que si" se apresuró a decir Fuyuka. "¿Cuándo fue?" dijo pensativa la pelilila mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

"Es una broma ¿verdad?" dijo Endou mientras el y Ryou miraban a la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

En ese momento su conversación se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta como un camión se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, pero por suerte el incidente no paso a mayores, ya que de la nada alguien pateo a Ryou para sacarlo del camino y luego jalo a Endou y Fuyuka en sentido contrario para hacer lo mismo.

"¡Fuyuka! ¡Endou!" grito preocupado el peliblanco pero para su alivio, al voltear hacia donde estaban sus amigos pudo ver como estos estaban sanos y salvos.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo la persona que los había salvado. Endou y Fuyuka se voltearon y se encontraron con un chico de cabello azul marino hasta sus hombros y ojos de un color rosa tenue.

El chico era casi de la estatura del entrenador y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás aunque algunos mechones bajaban a su rostro.

"¡Senpai!" dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto con tono suave el chico ignorando a Ryou. Endou asintió de inmediato pero Fuyuka aun parecía bastante asustada y termino por desmayarse.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Endou, Ryou y aquel misterioso sujeto estaban en el hospital haciéndole compañía a Fuyuka quien estaba dormida, cuando en ese momento llego el entrenador.

"Entrenador…" dijo Endou sorprendido al ver al hombre.

"Creo que no debí haberla traído con conmigo" dijo el hombre mientras miraba preocupado a su hija.

"Pero no quedamos atrapados en el accidente, ella solo se desmayo" explico el capitán.

"El problema fue ver el accidente en primer lugar" dijo Kudou sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"Ryou-kun, será mejor que les demos un poco de privacidad" dijo el peliazul para luego salir de la habitación. El peliblanco solo asintió y se marcho de la habitación. "Tenias ganas de escuchar lo que le iban a decir a ese chico ¿verdad?" pregunto el peliazul una vez que estaban fuera.

"¿Yo? Para nada. ¿Por qué habría de interesarme?" dijo el chico infantilmente. "Creo que iré por algo de beber"

"Tráeme una soda por favor" dijo divertido el chico. El peliblanco solo asintió y se fue a la maquina.

"Es una sorpresa saber que estés aquí" dijo el peliblanco. "¿Acaso estabas preocupado por Fuyuka?" A plena vista parecía que el chico estaba hablando solo pero…

"Tsk no digas idioteces. Solo pasaba por aquí y los vi entrar. Eso es todo" dijo cierto peliverde en su defensa, quien tenia su espalda recargada en uno de los costados de la maquina. "Además lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia."

"Lo que tu digas chico tsundere" dijo con tono bromista el peliblanco.

"Ríe todo lo que quieras imbécil. Me muero de ganas por que llegue el momento en el que pueda aplastarte a ti y a todo el equipo con mi técnica" dijo con tono frio y una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro para luego marcharse de ahí.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

"¡Fuyuppe!" dijo Endou al ver a la pelilila.

"Mamoru-kun, gracias por todo lo de ayer. Otou-san me lo contó" dijo la hija de Kudou.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Fuyuka-chan" dijo Ryou quien en ese momento iba llegando a la cancha junto al peliazul.

"Gracias por haberme llevado ayer al hospital" dijo Fuyuka al ver al peliazul.

"¿Hospital?" pregunto Aki algo sorprendida.

"De repente me desmaye, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después" explico la pelilila.

"No hay problema. Lo importante es que ahora ya estas mejor" dijo el peliazul.

"Lamento hacer que se preocuparan" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Ryou-san ¿quien es él?" pregunto Haruna al ver al peliazul.

"Él es…" dijo el peliblanco pero antes que pudiera continuar alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡¿Katsuragi-senpai?" grito una voz femenina desde las escaleras a la cancha. Los chicos de inmediato reconocieron esa voz y solo voltearon para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Has crecido mucho Izumi-chan" dijo al notar a la rubia quien estaba bastante sonrojada.

"Como iba diciendo… Él es Katsuragi Youhei, y a partir de hoy estará con nosotros en lugar de Zato" dijo Ryou.

"¿¡QUÉ!" gritaron todos sorprendidos al escuchar la noticia.

"Zato presento ayer en la noche su renuncia al equipo así que fui yo quien sugirió a Yoh-senpai para cubrir ese lugar" explico el peliblanco bastante calmado.

"Si el traidor de Zato ya se retiro, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Fudou con las manos en la nuca. La mayoría miraron sorprendidos al de la mohicana pero no tardaron en darle la razón.

"Entonces creo que lo primero será probar que tan buen jugador es" dijo Tsunami casualmente.

"Muy bien ¿Cómo quieren hacer eso, un partido, uno contra uno con su portero?" dijo bastante tranquilo.

"Yo tengo una idea" dijo Ryou. "Uno contra uno. Tus tiros contra mi defensa. Si logras anotar tu ganas, pero si yo consigo el balón entonces yo gano." dijo el peliblanco. Los chicos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, mientras que Izumi, Endou, Kidou y Fudou solo intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

"De acuerdo. Veamos cuanto has mejorado" dijo el peliazul divertido para luego tomar un balón y tomar su lugar en la cancha.

"Miren y aprendan" dijo de manera bromista el peliblanco para luego ir a la cancha.

"Apuesto a que ese baka pierde" dijo Fudou burlón.

"Definitivamente" dijeron Kidou e Izumi al mismo tiempo.

"¡Aquí voy Ryou-kun!" dijo Katsuragi para luego patear el balón hacia el aire. "¡Thunder Rage!" el chico salto y se acomodó para patear el balón de chilena. Al momento su pie hizo contacto, un rayo color rojo impacto el esférico cargándolo con energía y mientras avanzaba a la portería, esa energía comenzaba a parecer un dragón hecho de relámpagos.

"¡Sugoi!" dijo el chico peliblanco con estrellitas en los ojos al ver el tiro de su senpai, pero de inmediato reacciono y de nuevo uso la misma técnica que en el partido contra el equipo K.

"Haruna-chan" murmuro Izumi aprovechando que tenia a un lado a la peliazul. La chica solo la miro sin entender lo que pasaba lo que le dio un poco de risa a la rubia. "Creo que debes ponerle un nombre a esa técnica" dijo divertida la ojiverde mientras que Otonashi solo se sonrojo un poco.

"¿P-por qué yo?" pregunto la hermana de Kidou.

"Porque tu fuiste quien nombro las tres técnicas que creo cuando estaba en Raimon" dijo la rubia recordando los juegos contra Zeus, el equipo de Toko y Génesis.

"Técnicamente fueron cuatro" dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. Cuando estas voltearon se sorprendieron de ver a Asuka.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Izumi.

"En un momento lo sabrán" fue lo único que dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

En la cancha, el tiro de Youhei trataba de vencer la defensa de Ryou, sin embargo estaban bastante parejos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como se hizo una pequeña explosión que arrojo a Ryou hacia atrás, y al balón lo arrojo entre los dos. Ambos chicos corrieron a pelearse el balón pero antes de que el peliazul pudiera patearlo Ryou intento quitárselo con su 'Spring Rose'

"Parece que yo gano senpai" dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" el peliazul simplemente burlo a Ryou pasándole el balón entre las piernas y luego simplemente disparo para anotar sin problemas.

"Se los dije" dijo Fudou divertido.

"Lastima que nadie haya apostado a favor de Ryou" agrego Izumi.

Uno a uno los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a felicitar al peliazul mientras que las chicas se quedaron en la banca.

"Esa ultima técnica de Ryou-kun fue asombrosa, además que tantas rosas se ven muy románticas" dijo Aki.

"Nunca creí que el usaría una técnica así" agrego Izumi algo sorprendida mientras que Asuka solo sonrió.

"Es hora de un examen sorpresa. Aki ¿Qué significa Spring?" pregunto la peliblanca.

"Es primavera en ingles" respondió algo sorprendida la chica.

"Correcto. Ahora Fuyuka-san, dime ¿como se dice primavera en japonés?" pregunto mirando ahora a la pelilila.

"Haru" respondió tímidamente la hija del entrenador.

"Muy bien. Ahora por ultimo…" dijo la peliblanca mientras que esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro solo crecía. "Izumi, ¿Cómo se llama la chica que le gusta a Ryou?" pregunto de tal manera que al menos todos en esa cancha pudieran escucharla. Ryou simplemente se puso como tomate y de inmediato fue a la banca para hablar con su hermana.

"Pues es…" en ese momento algo pareció haber hecho clic en la cabeza de la ojiverde y Asuka simplemente empezó a reírse, mientras que las cuatro chicas se sonrojaron, aunque por obvias razon Otonashi era la mas sonrojada.

"Creo que mi trabajo aqui termino" dijo la chica divertida para después salir de ahí.

"¡Vuelve acá traidora!" grito el peliblanco mientras seguía a su hermana.

Mientras los chicos se divertían por la escena, a lo lejos un dúo miraba todo bastante serio.

"Parece que te remplazaron fácilmente" dijo divertido cierto pelimorado. "Y también se ve que se divierten más sin ti"

"Que se diviertan lo que quieran, después de todo tarde o temprano van a terminar perdiendo su lugar como representantes nacionales" dijo fríamente cierto peliverde para luego marcharse de ahí.**  
**

* * *

_Buck: Parece que les tienes en puerta algo malo_

_yo: yo no diria malo... más bien es como una sorpresa muy obvia._

_Buck: si... yo me aferro a la idea de que es algo malo. Antes de que me reduzcan el sueldo, mejor me despido. R__ecuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. _

_yo: Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor... o por el buen y mal pagado Buck. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	57. Un duelo interesante ¿Ryou vs Youhei?

_Ciaossu!_

_Creo que esta vez si me he tardado, pero debo admitir que me ha costado algo de trabajo hacer este capitulo._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien...para no hacer esto más largo, el aviso de hoy es cotersia de la jefa de internos, Elise._

_Elise: ¡Yay un bono! digo... el aviso de hoy es._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: gracias Elise, pero no voy a darte ningun bono._

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 56 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Isla Liocott, un excelente lugar para practicar futbol, y es por eso que se decidió llevar acabo la FFI en ese lugar, solo que esta vez había un pequeño problema.

"¡Que aburrido estoy!" dijo Endou infantilmente. "Ya quiero entrenar"

¿La razón de que no pudieran entrenar? El reportero del clima decidió que seria un buen día para equivocarse, y en lugar del día soleado que prometió en el noticiero, ese día el clima había estado bastante lluvioso, y con el partido contra The Unicorn a la vuelta de la esquina, el entrenador Kudou no quiso correr el riesgo de que alguno de los chicos se enfermara por lo que suspendió la practica.

"Toma las cosas con calma Endou" regaño cierta peliblanca al portero. "Además no es como si te fueras a morir por no entrenar un día" agrego el peliazul.

"Se nota que no conoces a Endou" dijo Izumi con tono bromista. Varios de los chicos rieron por el comentario.

"No puedo quedarme quieto después de haber visto jugar a Ichinose" dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan dejando ver su emoción. Y no era para menos, ya que el día anterior el entrenador los había reunido en el comedor para que vieran el partido de The Unicorn contra Knights of Queen. Los chicos quedaron maravillados con las nuevas habilidades de sus viejos compañeros Domon e Ichinose.

"Por cierto Asuka-san ¿No se supone que eres parte del equipo de Francia?" dijo Izumi algo pensativa para cambiar el tema, y es que la rubia ya sabia que seria imposible hacer que Endou cambiara de idea. Los demás chicos solo dirigieron su mirada hacia la peliblanca quien por alguna razón sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que Katsuragi-san llego al equipo, Asuka-san ha venido muy seguido a vernos" agrego Fuyuppe.

"S-s-solo vine para ver que mi hermano no se metiera en problemas o le pasara algo" se apresuró a decir la chica.

"¿Segura?" dijo Izumi poco convencida.

"¿Qué tratas de insinuar Izumi? No soy tan mala hermana como ustedes creen" se defendió Asuka.

"Entonces dime una cosa ¿Dónde esta Ryou-kun?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"Pues él esta…" La chica busco con la mirada a su hermano sin embargo no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado. "¿Dónde rayos se metió ese baka?" pregunto sorprendida la peliblanca mientras que los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

"Ryou-san salió a trotar por la playa" explico Haruna.

"¿Estas segura de eso?" pregunto Fudou llamando la atención de sus compañeros "Tal vez salió para reunirse con Zato y traicionarnos" dijo Fudou.

"¡Fudou-kun!" regaño de inmediato la ojiverde al de la mohicana.

"No, de hecho si salí a trotar" dijo bastante tranquilo el peliblanco mientras entraba al comedor.

"Al menos sécate antes de entrar, vas a mojar todo" regaño la peliblanca a su hermano al notar que el chico venia empapado.

"¿Tu que rayos haces aquí todavía?" pregunto el chico sorprendido de ver que su hermana estaba ahí.

"¿Qué forma es esa de hablarme?" pregunto molesta la mayor de los Mitarashi. "¿Así es como me tratas después de que vine a ver como estabas?"

"¿Venir a verme?" repitió sorprendido el ojiazul. "¿Estas segura no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Yoh-senpai, quien casualmente es tu ex-novio, este aquí?" pregunto el ojiazul. Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa revelación mientras que Asuka se puso tan roja como el cabello de Hiroto.

"¡BAKA!" grito la peliblanca para luego noquear de un golpe a su hermano.

"Y hablando de Yoh-senpai… ¿Dónde rayos se metió?" dijo Ryou mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

"Lo siento, quise salir a conocer un poco la isla" dijo como sin nada el aludido, mientras entraba al comedor junto a Aki. "Oh Asuka-chan" dijo algo sorprendido el peliazul. "Justo con quería encontrarme ¿podrías venir conmigo? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte" Asuka se sonrojo y solo asintió para después irse junto a Youhei a la habitación del peliazul.

"Mírala, se ve tan llena de ilusión" dijo Ryou con tono bromista.

"Amor joven… nada mas lindo que eso" dijo Izumi siguiendo con la broma, mientras que algunos de los chicos solo se rieron, hasta que vieron a Asuka darle un fuerte coscorrón al dúo.

Después de este momento, los chicos continuaron platicando en el comedor, mientras que Aki simplemente salió de ahí tratando de que nadie la viera, sin embargo Haruna notó la actitud de su amiga y de inmediato fue tras ella. Ryou también noto lo que ocurría y decidió seguir a las chicas para saber que pasaba.

"Aki-san" dijo la peliazul llamando la atención de la nombrada. "¿Paso algo?" pregunto dejando ver su preocupación.

"Otonashi-san" dijo la chica algo sorprendida. "No es nada, solo que me siento un poco cansada así que iré a mi habitación"

"No se porque presiento que todo esto es culpa de Zato" dijo Ryou apareciendo detrás de la peliazul, quien por la sorpresa no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto del susto. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte" dijo tratando de no reírse.

"¿Por qué lo piensa?" pregunto Haruna algo confundida.

"Desde que llegaste has escondido tu mano derecha, Aki-chan" dijo el chico peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Haruna lo miro un poco sorprendida, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que la Aki solo agacho la cabeza.

"Lo que sucedió es que…" dijo Aki y luego comenzó a contarles lo que paso.

_**-x Flashback x-**_

_Cierto peliverde iba caminando sin rumbo por la isla sin preocuparse de que la lluvia lo mojara de pies a cabeza. Desde que renuncio al equipo, el cabeza de pasto solo se dedicaba a vagar sin rumbo por la isla o a entrenar como loco._

_Ese día Zato de alguna forma termino llegando al área de Estados Unidos, donde se llevo una enorme sorpresa._

"_¿Kino?" dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica pasar por ahí._

"_Tezuka-kun…" murmuro la chica. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kino algo seria._

"_¿Acaso te preocupas por mi?" dijo con tono burlón el cabeza de pasto. "Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti. Después de todo este es el territorio de su próximo rival"_

"_Vine a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta" dijo Aki algo nerviosa mientras que Tezuka solo sonrió con malicia._

"_Que excusa tan conveniente. ¿No será que has venido a traicionar a tus amigos?" dijo el peliverde._

"_No soy como tú" dijo en su defensa la castaña._

"_Esa fue una buena respuesta" dijo Tezuka mientras reía divertido. "Bueno, lo único que me importa es tener poder, los métodos son lo de menos. Además el así el entrenador se dará cuenta de su error al haberme dejado ir" dijo con tono burlón para luego empezar a alejarse._

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste Tezuka-kun?" pregunto de inmediato la castaña haciendo que el chico se detuviera. "¿Por qué dejar al equipo para irte con ellos?"_

"_Eso es simple. Todo lo hago por poder." Dijo con frialdad. "Lo único que de verdad me importa en esta vida es tener poder, y pienso hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo"_

"_¿Incluso dañar a tus amigos?" pregunto Kino mientras sus ojos parecían ponerse cristalinos._

"_Que mejor forma de demostrar que tengo poder que aplastándolos ¿no te parece?" dijo con bastante frialdad el peliverde. Aki iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Tezuka solo se sujeto con fuerza el pecho y se dejo de caer de rodillas al piso._

"_¡Tezuka-kun!" dijo preocupada la chica mientras se acercaba al chico pero cuando intento sujetarlo para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico solo la alejo con un manotazo._

"_No necesito tu ayuda" dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie con bastante dificultad._

"_Acaso esa técnica..." dijo sorprendida._

"_Ya te dije que pienso hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo" dijo Zato intentando alejarse de ahí pero de nuevo termino de rodillas. "Hazme un ultimo favor quieres. Necesito que regreses esto" dijo para luego arrojarle algo a la chica, quien lo miro sorprendida, pero se sorprendió más al ver que en su mano estaba la pulsera que Izumi les había dado hace mucho._

"_Espero que no nos estés traicionando, hermanito" se escucho una voz que venia detrás de un árbol. Tezuka solo bufo fastidiado y volteo en aquella dirección, donde un chico de cabello morado lo observaba._

"_Creo que eres algo paranoico, Takato-niisan" dijo con tono burlón el peliverde. "Simplemente estaba cortando algunos viejos lazos" agrego un poco más serio para luego ponerse de pie y después empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba su hermano, y después se ambos se fueron de ahí._

"_¡Tezuka-kun!" lo llamo la castaña, pero el chico la ignoro y siguió su camino dejando sola a Aki, quien no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas al ver como el chico se marchaba._

_**-x Fin del flashback x-**_

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo Ryou mientras que en su mano tenia aquella pulsera.

"Ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación" dijo la castaña bastante desanimada mientras que subía las escaleras.

"Parece que esto no va a mejorar ¿verdad?" dijo Asuka algo preocupada.

"Tranquila, ya veras que algo pasara pronto" dijo Youhei mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de la peliblanca, quien solo atino a sonrojarse bastante. "Ven, pasa un rato más con nosotros, además ya casi es hora de la cena" agrego divertido para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla de regreso al comedor.

"Aki-san…" murmuro la peliazul preocupada mientras veía a su amiga irse. "¿Ne Ryou-san, cree que…?" Haruna iba a preguntarle algo al chico pero cuando volteo este ya iba a mitad de las escaleras. "¿Ryou-san?" dijo sorprendida mientras alcanzaba a Mitarashi.

"Voy a darme un baño. Después de todo no me gustaría enfermarme antes del gran partido contra Domon e Ichinose" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco para luego subir a toda velocidad las escaleras.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

El clima pintaba muy distinto al del día anterior, ya que no había una sola nube en el cielo, por lo que los chicos aprovecharon para recuperar el tiempo perdido por la lluvia y de inmediato se pusieron a entrenar.

"Todo el mundo ha avanzado mucho con la practica de hoy" dijo Fuyuka mientras le entregaba una toalla a Endou.

"Eso es porque vamos a enfrentar con Ichinose y Domon" dijo Endou bastante animado.

"Los dos pueden despertar todo este entusiasmo. Me pregunto qué clase de gente son" dijo la hija de Kudou con una sonrisa.

"Son nuestros amigos" respondió Endou. "No importa cuanto cambie el equipo, Ichinose y Domon son amigos muy preciados" agrego el castaño, a lo que Fuyuppe solo asintió.

La practica continuo como normalmente, y durante un momento, Endou decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y se acercó a la banca.

"Si Ichinose viera esto ¿crees que estaría sorprendido, Aki?" dijo el capitán sin embargo se sorprendió de ver que la chica no estaba.

"Aki-chan dijo que iría a comprar más cintas de vendaje" dijo Asuka quien se quedo a dormir en el hostal el día anterior.

"Pero si todavía tenemos muchas" dijo Fuyuka mientras abría el botiquín.

"Que raro" dijo algo sorprendido el peliazul.

"Hablando de raro. ¿No sabe nada acerca de Ryou-san?" dijo Haruna algo preocupada mientras que los demás la miraron algo sorprendidos.

"Es cierto. Desde ayer que no lo veo" dijo igual de preocupada Izumi. "Ni siquiera bajo a desayunar"

"Si fuera tan glotón como Zato, entonces si deberían preocuparse, pero seguro que Ryou esta bien." dijo Youhei bastante relajado, quien en ese momento también se acercó a la banca para descansar. "Y hablando del diablo, miren quien viene y además viene acompañado" dijo divertido el peliazul al ver que Ryou se acercaba a la banca, aunque tenia la mirada agachada, y junto a el venia Yukino quien se veía bastante preocupada.

"Parece que estuvo entrenando bastante duro" agrego Endou al ver que las ropas del chico estaban bastante sucias, sin embargo había unas manchas que llamaron un poco más la atención de los presentes.

"¿Ryou-san eso es…?" pregunto Haruna preocupada, pero el peliblanco solo la ignoro.

"Al menos contesta la pregunta" regaño Asuka a su hermano, sin embargo ella también fue ignorada.

"Youhei-senpai, tengamos un duelo" dijo bastante serio el peliblanco quien finalmente levanto la mirada dejando a todos sorprendidos al ver que en su frente había una gran cortada además de que había varias manchas de sangre en su rostro.

"Espera Ryou-kun, tu no estas en condiciones de hacer eso" dijo Yukino mientras trataba de detener al peliblanco pero este solo le dio un manotazo cuando trato de sujetarlo del brazo. Por su parte Youhei solo miraba bastante serio al chico para después soltar un leve suspiro.

"El primero en anotar dos goles gana ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Youhei bastante serio mientras que Ryou solo sonrió y se fue hacia una mitad de la cancha.

"¿Por qué rayos aceptaste eso?" pregunto molesta Asuka. "Se ve que esta bastante herido" sin embargo Youhei no le respondió y entro a la cancha.

"El saque es suyo, senpai" dijo el peliblanco lanzándole el balón. Youhei solo lo puso en el piso y miro al peliblanco.

"Pero antes dime una cosa ¿Por qué quieres que juguemos?" pregunto el peliazul bastante tranquilo.

"Si me anota un gol se lo diré" fue lo único que el peliblanco.

"Entonces será mejor concentrarme para este juego" dijo Katsuragi con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro para luego patear el balón con fuerza directo a la portería, anotando el primer gol sin ningún problema. "Ahora si no te molesta, dime por que estamos jugando" Dijo Youhei. Ryou solo miro el balón y para sorpresa de todos, el chico pateo el balón en dirección a su senpai usando su 'Lightning Emperor' pero el peliazul simplemente sonrió. "Chaos Thunder" murmuro el peliazul para luego recibir el balón con su pie derecho y de inmediato este se rodeo por relámpagos negros, y de inmediato se lo regreso a Ryou quien por la sorpresa no reacciono a tiempo y recibió el pelotazo de lleno en la cara e incluso termino en el fondo de la portería por la fuerza del tiro. "Lo siento, pero creo que yo gano" dijo bastante serio el peliazul para luego ir a la banca por el botiquín, mientras que todos los chicos se fueron a ver al peliblanco, pero este simplemente se puso de pie y se fue tambaleante hacia su habitación.

"¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Youhei?" dijo Asuka bastante molesta "Estas viendo que esta bastante herido y se te ocurre golpearlo así" reclamo la peliblanca mientras que en sus ojos unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Lo mejor era detenerlo de inmediato antes de que hiciera una idiotez" dijo como sin nada el peliazul sorprendiendo a todos. "Ne Yuki-chan ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el pequeñajo?" dijo volteando a ver a la castaña, quien solo desvió la mirada nerviosa pero no le quedo más remedio que empezar a hablar.

_**Mientras tanto, con el peliblanco…**_

A pesar de sus heridas, el chico llego rápidamente hasta su habitación y de inmediato se recostó en su cama y clavo su mirada en el techo de la habitación, y en ese momento unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Dile que su desafío queda anulado. Debería darle gracias a su hermanita_"

"_Ese maldito engreído_" pensó bastante molesto el peliblanco mientras apretaba los puños y sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

_**-x Flashback x-**_

_"Un partido a tres goles. Si yo gano entonces te dejas de idioteces y regresas con nosotros" explico Ryou bastante confiado._

_"De verdad que eres obstinado" dijo burlón el cabeza de pasto. "Pero esta bien, acepto tu reto chico, pero…" dijo haciendo una pausa para pensar en una apuesta. "Si yo gano, entonces tendrás que renunciar a Inazuma Japan, renunciar al soccer"_

_"Cosa fácil. Acepto" dijo bastante confiado el peliblanco._

_"O espera, aun falta algo más… si pierdes también tienes que renunciar a Haruna-chan" agrego Zato mientras una retorcida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras que en el de Ryou, aparecía una mirada de rabia, pero de inmediato suspiro y de nueva cuenta sonrió._

_"Bueno, no es como si fuera perder así que acepto tu apuesta" respondió Ryou aun con su exceso de confianza._

"_Oh, como me voy a divertir aplastándote, baka-kun" dijo Zato para después empezar a reírse, mientras que Ryou solo lo miro y también comenzó a reírse. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Zato fue que en ese momento sintió un balón estrellarse con bastante fuerza contra su cara, para luego rebotar en un poste __y salir de la cancha. "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?" pregunto molesto._

"_¿Acaso esperabas una señal de inicio o algo así?" dijo burlón el peliblanco para luego ir a su mitad de la cancha. "Por cierto, como el balón salió es un saque para ti" explico. Tezuka solo se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba el balón, para luego regresar a la cancha._

"_Entonces, creo que es mi turno" dijo tranquilo el peliverde para después empezar a correr con el balón en dirección a la portería donde estaba Ryou, sin embargo el peliblanco no se quedo atrás y de inmediato fue a marcar al cabeza de pasto._

_En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, ambos chicos empezaron a pelearse el balón sin descanso, aunque había momentos en los que no se enfocaban en el partido y terminaban intercambiando algunos codazos._

"_¿Estas seguro que esto es un simple partido y no algo más?" pregunto Zato mientras apenas y alcanzaba a esquivar un codazo del peliblanco._

"_Vamos, solo fue un pequeño accidente Zato-kun" dijo Ryou mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para robarle el balón al cabeza de pasto._

_Tezuka retrocedió un poco pero para su sorpresa Ryou le dio directo en la cara con su "Lightning Slash" para que luego el balón rebotara en un poste y volviera a salir._

"_Es tu saque" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco mientras regresaba a su lugar. La escena anterior volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez Tezuka recibió el golpe en la boca del estomago. "Parece que estas muy lento el día de hoy Zato" dijo Ryou para molestar al chico._

_Zato solo se puso de pie y nuevamente fue por el balón, y esta vez cuando Ryou se le acerco a marcarlo, el peliverde se preparo para tirar usando su 'Dark Blade' sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ryou le dio un codazo para derribarlo y robar el balón, y esta vez anoto su primer gol, a pesar de que de nuevo estrello el balón en el rostro de Tezuka con su 'Lightning Slash'._

"_¿Dark Blade? Si quieres ganarme, entonces porque no me muestras la preciada técnica por la cual nos diste la espalda" dijo Ryou aun con su exceso de confianza pero para su sorpresa Tezuka solo sonrió._

"_¿Acaso piensas ganar haciendo que mi cuerpo se destruya por usar mi técnica?" pregunto burlón el peliverde._

"_No me pongas en la misma categoría que tú Zato-kun. Simplemente quiero aplastarte a ti y a esa estúpida técnica para que veas lo ridículo que fuiste al huir" dijo el peliblanco mientras que apuntaba al chico con su mano._

"_Interesante" fue lo único que dijo el peliverde para luego ponerse de pie e ir por el balón._

_El pequeño encuentro se reanudo, y esta vez Tezuka lanzo de inmediato su 'Nightmare Beast' mientras que Ryou intento detenerlo con su recién nombrado 'Thunder Shield' cosa que logro a cambio de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago._

_Este intercambio de golpes continuo por bastante tiempo, y ninguno de los dos parecían tener la intención de anotar un gol, sino que al contrario solo buscaban ver quien caía primero, en especial porque de pura suerte ambos chicos habían logrado meter dos goles cada uno así que siendo que el próximo gol seria el ganador, los ánimos estaban aun más encendidos._

"_Parece que has mejorado, baka-kun" dijo entrecortado el peliverde mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y se sujetaba el pecho con bastante fuerza. "Al menos lo suficiente como para resistir tantas Nightmare Beast"_

"_Lo mismo digo, cabeza de pasto" dijo igual de cansado el peliblanco, mientras que se limpiaba algo de la sangre que caía desde su frente gracias a una herida que se hizo con uno de los 'Nightmare Beast'_

_Ambos chicos continuaron con su enfrentamiento, cuando por un momento Ryou logro desmarcarse y de inmediato tiro a portería usando su 'Thunder Croisè'. Ambos chicos solo miraron el balón esperando que entrara a la potería, sin embargo para su sorpresa el balón perdió toda su fuerza y termino chocando con el poste._

"_Parece que esto termina aquí" dijo el peliverde mientras que se acercaba con calma a tomar el balón, mientras que Ryou solo se dejo caer de rodillas por el cansancio._

_Tezuka llego al balón y con calma empezó a jugar con él pero luego de un rato lo lanzo al aire._

"_¡Yo gano!" dijo para luego saltar y preparase para usar su 'Nightmare Beast' sin embargo en ese momento, Sora apareció y se puso frente a su hermano._

"_¡Tezuka-niichan, detente por favor!" dijo la pelinegro mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Ryou de inmediato intento ponerse frente a Sora para protegerla pero el cansancio simplemente pudo más y termino quedándose inconsciente._

_**-x Fin del flashback x-**_

"La próxima vez definitivamente voy a ganar" murmuro el chico para luego ponerse de pie e ir a darse una ducha, pero antes de salir de su habitación miro por la ventana y se sorprendió de ver que casi todo el equipo parecía algo distraído y aun estaban en la portería donde Youhei lo había mandado. "Pero creo que primero tengo que arreglar algo" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Y de regreso con los demás…**_

En la banca solo estaban Yukino, Asuka, las managers de Inazuma Japan y Youhei, ya que Endou había ido también a ver a Ryou cuando recibió el golpe de Katsuragi.

"Con que por eso fue que me desafio" dijo Youhei bastante tranquilo.

"Parece que su orgullo quedo bastante dañado" dijo Haruna algo preocupada.

"Ne Asuka-san ¿recuerdas que dijiste que habías venido para que Ryou no se metiera en problemas?" pregunto Izumi, a lo que Asuka solo asintió. "Pues parece que no sirvió" dijo a modo de broma para relajar el ambiente. Cosa que sorpresivamente funciono aunque se llevo un buen pellizco en la mejilla cortesía de la peliblanca.

"Creo que avisare al entrenador que me quedare unos días más aquí" dijo Asuka para después soltar un suspiro mientras sacaba su celular, pero en ese momento Youhei se lo quito.

"Nada de eso. Tu equipo te necesita, además también esta Sora-chan" dijo Katsuragi. Asuka solo lo miro preocupada e iba a decir algo pero el chico solo volvió a ponerle el dedo índice sobre los labios. "Tranquila, yo me encargo de cuidarlo." Dijo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. "Además, mañana es el partido contra Unicorn, así que estoy seguro que con eso el pequeñajo se va a recuperar." Agrego con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica.

"Gracias Youhei" dijo algo aliviada la peliblanca para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al peliazul.

"Sabia que todavía te gustaba" murmuro Izumi con tono pícaro pero solo consiguió un coscorrón.

"Será mejor que tu también cuides de mi idiota hermanito" dijo Asuka mientras que empezaba a tallar sus nudillos en la cabeza de la rubia, mientras que Haruna solo se sonrojo. Después de eso, la chica se marcho junto a Yukino, quien al principio protestaba ya que no quería irse sin despedirse del peliblanco pero no le quedo de otra que irse.

"Bien ahora vamos a ver al pequeñajo" dijo bromista el peliazul una vez que se fue Asuka.

"¿Por qué no mejor se ponen a entrenar?" dijo bromista una voz. Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Ryou tan tranquilo. "Parece que estuvieran preocupados. Así no van a poder concentrarse en el próximo partido" agrego divertido pero en ese momento solo sintió un leve golpe en la nuca.

"Mejor déjate de payasadas y ven a que arreglemos ese corte" dijo la ojiverde mientras arrastraba a su amigo a la banca. Una vez que la rubia termino, Ryou se fue corriendo a donde estaban los demás y de inmediato se puso a jugar con uno de los balones, y poco a poco los demás también continuaron con la practica como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Parece que me uní a un equipo bastante interesante_" pensó Katsuragi para después simplemente ir con los demás a practicar.

* * *

_Elise: Esto ya no esta bien, Zato esta completamente del lado oscuro ahora._

_yo: claro, ellos tienen galletas y Zato es un gloton de primera._

_Elise: ¬¬ demasiado internet, Baka._

_yo: Lo se, gomen por el mal chiste. Creo que mejor me despido. R__ecuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Elise: Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor... o por el buen y mal pagado Buck. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	58. Un duelo de amistad Ichinose vs Endou

_Ciaossu!_

_Despues de haber tardado una eternidad en el capitulo anterior, esta vez les traigo en menos tiempo, el capitulo 58 de este fic._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Antes de pasar al mensaje del dia, con respecto a la pregunta de jennifer-san, ya que este fic esta lo mas apegado posible a la serie original, el final sera igual asi que ya no esta muy lejos... creo._

___Y bien... esta vez para el mensaje del dia, recuperemos el ritmo de que sean los chicos quienes lo hagan y esta vez es el turno de Mark, el capitan del equipo Unicorn._

_Mark: de acuerdo, aqui voy:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Mark, y buena suerte en el partido... la necesitaran_

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 58 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un día nuevo comenzaba en Isla Liocott, pero no era un día cualquiera para todos, ya que ese día era uno de los partidos más esperados por muchos. En el estadio Peacock, Unicorn e Inazuma Japan se enfrentarían finalmente. Era un partido tan esperado, que incluso el presidente de Estados Unidos estaba en las gradas viendo el partido.

Por los pasillos del estadio, cierta chica de cabellos cafés y con el uniforme de a secundaria Raimon, caminaba mientras que en su mente, divagaba acerca de lo que había hablado con su amigo Ichinose el día anterior, y es que ella sentía que había algo que su amigo le había querido ocultar, además de que la actitud de Domon no le ayudo en lo absoluto a despejar sus dudas, sin embargo lo que no sabia es que pronto esas dudas se le despejarían.

"Ichinose, entiendo que tu has decidido" se escucho una voz. Aki se detuvo en seco, ya que reconoció de inmediato esa voz. "Y si esa es tu decisión entonces yo te apoyare hasta el final." Agrego.

"Gracias, Domon" dijo Ichinose bastante tranquilo.

"Pero prométeme una cosa" dijo Domon tomando un tono más serio. "Si, por casualidad, no eres capaz de jugar mas durante el partido..."

"Cuando eso suceda, te prometo que saldré de la cancha" interrumpió el castaño.

"Solo me preocupo por tu vida más que nada" dijo el peligris. Aki se sorprendió por la seriedad de su amigo, pero se sorprendió más al ver como junto a ella pasaba un chico de cabellera blanca.

"Ara, ara, esas palabras suenas demasiado serias Domon-kun" dijo el peliblanco bastante tranquilo.

"Ryou" dijeron sorprendidos los dos chicos del equipo estadounidense.

"Parece que nos descubrieron" dijo Domon de manera bromista. "Ichinose, seria mejor que tu fueras a la cirugía. Mientras estamos aquí platicando, tus posibilidades están cayendo bastante" dijo el peligris mirando ahora a su amigo. En ese momento, Aki también decidió acercarse al trio.

"¡Ichinose-kun! ¿Qué es esto acerca de la cirugía?" dijo la chica bastante preocupada, mientras que los dos chicos de Unicorn solo pudieron quedarse callados. "¿Qué no habías dicho que cuando ganaras este torneo te unirías a un equipo profesional?" pregunto.

"Mintió" dijo Domon cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Ichinose solo lucia sorprendido. "Es cierto que él recibió una invitación, sin embargo no será capas de unírseles"

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Kino.

"Los efectos del accidente que tuvo aquella vez no ha pasado. Lo que significa que Ichinose debe de someterse de nuevo a la cirugía" explico el peligris. "Además, solo hay un 50% de que la operación sea exitosa, e incluso si es exitosa, las posibilidades de que Ichinose pueda seguir jugando, son muy bajas." Agrego Domon mientras que el castaño solo agacho la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto Aki algo triste, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

"Este podría ser el ultimo partido que juegue" dijo Domon. Aki solo miro triste sus dos amigos tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

"Solo espero que el entrenador me deje jugar a pesar de estos golpes" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco. "Me gustaría poder jugar contigo en este partido, sabiendo que es tan importante" dijo Ryou tranquilamente.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los chicos, el cual se vio interrumpido por la voz del comentarista diciendo que ambos equipos estaban empezando su calentamiento. En ese momento, Ichinose se dio media vuelta y se enfilo hacia la cancha.

"¿Podrían mantener esto en secreto de Endou?" pregunto Ichinose. A pesar de que sus amigos no podían verlo, el chico tenía una mirada llena de determinación en su rostro. "Quiero jugar en serio con Endou"

"Dalo por hecho" dijo Ryou para luego darle una palmada en la espalda al estadounidense. "¿Nos vamos, Ichinose-kun?" dijo el peliblanco. El aludido solo asintió algo sorprendido pero después sonrió y ambos se marcharon a la cancha.

"Este problema no es algo que él pueda cargar solo, por eso fue a verte. Pero al final no pudo decírtelo. Esa es la clase de persona que es él" dijo Domon para luego seguir a los dos chicos, mientras que Aki solo los miro irse algo triste, y después regreso a la banca con los demás.

"Aki ¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunto Endou mientras hacia algunos estiramientos.

"Solo fui a caminar" dijo la aludida algo seria y después se fue a sentar a la banca para tratar de asimilar lo que pasaba, hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien, la saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Endou-kun?" dijo la castaña sorprendida.

"¿Hay algo malo? Pareces tener algo en tu mente" dijo Endou algo serio.

"No es verdad" dijo Aki con una sonrisa fingida. Endou parecía querer decir algo pero en ese momento Kazemaru lo llamo para que continuara con el calentamiento.

"¿Estas segura que todo esta bien Aki-chan?" pregunto Izumi algo preocupada.

"Vamos, ya dijo que no es nada. O probablemente solo sea lo que paso con Tezuka el otro día." Dijo Ryou poniendo una mano en el hombro de su rubia amiga. "Venga, ahora ve y deséale suerte a Kidou-kun" dijo mientras la empujaba hacia donde estaba en el estratega, a pesar de las protestas de la chica, y luego regreso a la banca.

"Hablando de Zato, ¿crees que haya venido a ver el partido?" dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba junto a Aki.

"No lo se, pero conozco a alguien que si vino a verlo" dijo Aki un poco más animada mientras miraba a las gradas. El chico también miro en aquella dirección y se sorprendió de ver en primera fila a Asuka, acompañada por Sora y Tsubaki.

"Y tenia que ser el único día que no puedo jugar" dijo divertido el peliblanco mientras veía a las gradas, sin embargo el chico se sorprendió cuando vio que, a excepción de Tsubaki, Asuka y Sora tenían un cartel con el nombre de Youhei. "Parece que no me venían a ver a mi" dijo el peliblanco algo deprimido, mientras que Aki lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la cancha. Inazuma Japan jugaría con un 3-top con Toramaru, Goenji y Youhei. En el mediocampo estarían Kazemaru, Hiroto y Kidou. La defensa estaría a cargo de Kabeyama, Fubuki, Tsunami y Tobitaka y el portero seria Endou como siempre.

El partido comenzó con el saque de Unicorn, y de inmediato se aseguraron de pasarle el balón a Ichinose. Goenji fue el primero en querer marcar al castaño, pero de inmediato Dylan se encargo de detenerlo.

Ichinose continuó su avance y esta vez fue el turno de Kazemaru, sin embargo el peliceleste no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Ichinose continuó avanzando por la cancha sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, y en cuestión de segundos el castaño ya estaba frente a Endou.

"¡Aquí voy, Endou!" dijo Kazuya bastante determinado para luego usar su técnica 'Pegasus Shoot'. Endou uso su 'Ijigen The Hand' para intentar el disparo de su viejo compañero pero el tiro fue tan poderoso que venció la técnica de Endou sin problemas, dándole el primer gol del encuentro a Unicorn.

"¿Por qué no estoy en la cancha?" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco mientras miraba la cancha.

"Por baka" dijeron casi todos los chicos de la banca al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ryou simplemente se fue a una esquina y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

"Son muy crueles" dijo el peliblanco deprimido.

El partido se reanudo, y esta vez fue el turno de Inazuma Japan de atacar. Youhei avanzaba con el balón pero para su sorpresa, Ichinose le quito el balón sin problemas con su 'Flame Dance Kai'

"Creo que me confié un poco" dijo tranquilo el peliazul mientras que veía como Ichinose iniciaba el contra golpe, pero esta vez Kazemaru fue capaz de robarle el balón al castaño y luego se lo paso a Kidou.

El estratega avanzo sin problemas por la cancha ayudado por su 'Shin Illusion Ball' para luego pasarle el balón a Goenji, quien no dudo ni un segundo en usar su 'Bakuretsu Screw' para intentar anotar, pero entre el 'Volcano Cut v2' de Domon, y el 'Flash Upper' del portero, lograron detener la técnica del pelicrema.

"_Muy interesante_" pensó Youhei mientras veía con una sonrisa a Domon y Goenji intercambiar miradas de desafío.

El encuentro continuo y de nueva cuenta Ichinose era quien avanzaba por la cancha con el balón, mientras que Aki miraba con preocupación a sus viejos amigos y trataba de entender porque Ichinose debía sufrir todo eso nuevamente. Y hablando de Ichinose, el chico seguía atacando y la defensa de Inazuma Japan no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Ya que incluso cuando Tobitaka lo marco, Kazuya simplemente le paso el balón a Mark y este le lanzo un centro a Dylan, quien disparo a portería con un cabezazo a pesar del intento de Fubuki para detenerlo, pero Endou alcano a desviarlo a tiempo con un puñetazo, pero antes de que el balón pudiera salir, Ichinose lo recupero y lanzo otro centro, pero esta vez Endou detuvo el disparo con facilidad.

"Si que son fuertes" dijo Izumi algo sorprendida por las habilidades de Unicorn.

"Es cierto, no dejan pasar una sola oportunidad para atacarnos" dijo Tachimukai igual de sorprendido.

"La clave para ganar este partido probablemente se encuentre en detener a Ichinose-kun" dijo Megane pensativo.

"¿Y como hacemos eso genio?" pregunto Ryou sin despegar la mirada del campo.

"E-e-es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar" dijo nervioso el chico de gafas.

"¿Qué? O sea que no sabes" dijo Kogure lo que solo deprimió a Megane, mientras que ni Fudou ni Ryou despegaban la mirada del campo.

Y hablando del campo, nuevamente Ichinose robaba el balón con su "Flame Dance Kai" e iniciaba otro contragolpe. Kidou trato de detenerlo, pero rápidamente fue burlado con una serie de pases rápidos, e incluso fue capaz de burlar la técnica de Kabeyama sin problema alguno, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el castaño ya estaba frente a Endou por lo que tiro con fuerza pero Endou simplemente desvió el balón, dándole un tiro de esquina al equipo estadounidense.

Los chicos cobraron de inmediato dándole el balón a su capitán Mark, pero cuando este se vio presionado por Hiroto y Tobitaka, prefirió pasarle el balón a Ichinose, quien de inmediato tiro usando su 'Pegasus Shoot', pero esta vez Endou si pudo detenerlo con su 'Ijigen The Hand'

El partido continuaba, y estaba a nada de terminar el primer tiempo. Mark avanzaba con el balón y decidió pasárselo a Dylan, sin embargo Hiroto pudo interceptar el balón y luego se lo paso a Toramaru, quien avanzo sin problemas hasta que Ichinose logro quitarle el balón con una espectacular barrida.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de banda, y esta vez era Fubuki quien avanzaba con el balón, mientras que Ichinose corría a su lado tratando de marcarlo, pero para sorpresa del ex-jugador de Raimon, el peliplateado simplemente acelero el paso dejando atrás a la defensa.

Kazemaru se le emparejo al chico de Hokkaido, y este decidió que seria buen momento para mostrar su nueva técnica, lo que sorprendió un poco al peliceleste pero de inmediato acepto, así que ambos chicos avanzaron a toda velocidad burlando a la defensa para luego utilizar su nueva técnica llamada 'The Hurricane'. El portero intento detenerlo con su 'Flash Upper' pero le fue imposible, por lo que Inazuma Japan logro finalmente empatar el partido, y además, justo antes de que terminara el primer tiempo.

Ambos equipos se fueron a sus respectivas bancas para el descanso. En la banca de Unicorn, Mark y Dylan platicaban tranquilamente hasta que vieron como Ichinose hablaba con un sujeto desconocido, mientras que en la banca de Inazuma Japan, Endou se encargaba de dar ánimos a sus amigos.

"Ichinose es realmente asombroso" dijo Kazemaru.

"Si, yo nunca lo había visto jugar con tanto espíritu antes" dijo Goenji dándole la razón al atleta.

"El espíritu de Ichinose esta empezando a impulsar a sus compañeros" agrego Kidou.

"No tengo la confianza suficiente como para bloquear sus tiros" dijo Kabeyama volteando a ver a Kogure, pero de repente sintió una palmada en la espalda, la cual fue cortesía de Ryou.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo Ryou bastante relajado. "Si Ichinose esta jugando con todo, entonces nosotros hagamos lo mismo" dijo el peliblanco.

"Ryou tiene razón" dijo Endou. "Hay que enfrentar el espíritu con el espíritu. Eso significa luchar" dijo el capitán con su animo de siempre.

"¡Si!" dijeron bastante determinados todos los chicos.

_**Por su parte…**_

Aki caminaba por los pasillos del estadio cuando nuevamente se encontró con Ichinose, aunque esta vez el chico estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica.

"Ichinose-kun" dijo Aki para llamar la atención del castaño una vez que termino su llamada.

_**Y no muy lejos de ahí…**_

Endou iba a prisa por los pasillos en busca de un baño, y finalmente consiguió encontrarlo, sin embargo antes de entrar alcanzo a escuchar una conversación entre dos personas conocidas.

"¿Estas bien, Ichinose-kun?" se escucho una voz que Endou de inmediato reconoció como la de Aki. "¿Acaso las posibilidades de que su cirugía tenga éxito no están cayendo mientras estas aquí?" pregunto la chica.

"Estoy bien, Aki. No es necesario que te preocupes por mi" dijo el estadounidense para tratar de hacer sentir a su amiga pero eso no funciono muy bien. "Caray. Es típico de Domon el hacer las cosas más grandes de lo que parecen" dijo con algo de fastidio en su voz.

"Aun así, es demasiado" dijo triste la chica. "¿Por qué todas estas cosas tienen que pasarte a ti?"

"Quien sabe" dijo algo tranquilo el castaño. "Pero por mucho que tu pienses eso, nada va a cambiar. Así que voy a pelear, y voy a dar todo lo que tengo, incluso si este es mi ultimo partido."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichinose?" dijo Endou saliendo de donde espiaba a sus amigos, quienes se veían bastante sorprendidos. "¿A que te refieres con eso de que es tu ultimo partido?" pregunto Endou bastante sorprendido. "Estas bromeando ¿verdad?"

"No lo es" dijo Kazuya bastante serio. "Este partido contra ustedes es el ultimo"

"Entonces, tu desempeño de hoy ¿era por qué estabas listo para hacer frente a esa posibilidad?" pregunto el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

"Si. Estoy arriesgando todo en este partido con el fin de permitir que mi equipo pase a la final" dijo Ichinose.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras intercambiaban miradas, hasta que Endou decidió hablar.

"Comprendo" dijo bastante serio el portero. "No te voy a detener"

"Sabia que dirías eso, Endou." Dijo Ichinose para luego empezar a caminar de regreso a su banca. "Espero con ansias la segunda mitad" dijo una vez que paso junto a Mamoru y luego siguió con su camino.

"Gracias Endou-kun. Por responder a los sentimientos de Ichinose" dijo Aki una vez que su amigo se marcho.

Después de este encuentro, ambos chicos regresaron a su banca, justo a tiempo ya que el segundo tiempo debía comenzar, por lo que ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha.

"Ne Goenji-kun, ¿te interesaría intentar una técnica combinada?" dijo Youhei acercándose al pelicrema quien se sorprendió un poco. "intentémoslo una vez, y si no funciona entonces lo dejamos ¿Qué dices?"

"De acuerdo" fue lo único que dijo el pelos parados mientras que ambos chicos se paraban el circulo central y se preparaban para dar el saque inicial.

Una vez que sonó el silbato, Goenji le pasó el balón al peliazul, sin embargo Ichinose no tardo en apoderarse.

"Ese chico no para de atacar" dijo Youhei quien parecía disfrutar del encuentro.

Por su parte el castaño de inmediato lanzo un largo pase hacia donde iban Mark y Dylan. Fubuki y Kabeyama de inmediato se pusieron en el camino del dúo, pero para su sorpresa, los dos chicos dieron un gran salto e impactaron el balón usando su 'Unicorn Boost'. Endou intento detenerlo con su 'Ijigen The Hand' pero la técnica combinada de esos dos, lo venció fácilmente, por lo que el marcador quedo 2-1 a favor del equipo estadounidense.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez Toramaru era quien llevaba el balón. El pequeño le paso el balón a Hiroto como este se lo pidió, sin embargo Kazuya lo intercepto sin problemas y de nuevo avanzo junto a Mark y a Dylan para intentar repetir el 'Unicorn Boost'. Kidou intento quitarle el balón con una barrida, sin embargo Ichinose lo esquivo fácilmente con una barrida y luego tiro un centro, pero por suerte Endou salió a despejar el balón con un cabezazo.

"Esos dos parecen bastante determinados" dijo Kazemaru al ver la actitud de Endou e Ichinose.

"Endou esta respondiendo con todo a las jugadas de Ichinose" agrego Kidou mientras que el peliceleste y Goenji solo asintieron.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de banda que Youhei intercepto sin ningún problema.

"Vamos, Goenji-kun" dijo el peliazul, mientras que el aludido comenzó a correr junto a él y entre los dos burlaron sin problema a la defensa.

"¿Acaso planean hacer algo?" dijo Izumi algo sorprendida al verlos jugar así, y no estaba equivocada. En ese momento el peliazul le paso el balón a Goenji y este de inmediato preparo su 'Bakuretsu Screw' y para sorpresa de los chicos, Youhei brinco hacia el balón mientras que su pie derecho se cubría por unos relámpagos rojos.

Ambos chicos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo en dirección a la portería. Al principio todos creyeron que el balón entraría, al ver la potencia del disparo, sin embargo esta desapareció y el portero pudo desviarlo fácilmente a tiro de esquina con su 'Flash Upper'

"Parece que no funciono como lo esperabas" dijo Goenji algo decepcionado mientras veía al portero quien tenia una sonrisa.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo el peliazul quien de reojo miraba a Ryou, quien se veía bastante interesado por aquella técnica.

"Esa técnica…" murmuro sorprendido Ryou mientras miraba la cancha.

"¿Pasa algo Ryou-san?" pregunto Haruna algo sorprendida.

"Creo que se porque fallo" dijo Ryou mientras que varios en la banca parecían algo sorprendidos.

"Ryou prepárate, vas a entrar" dijo el entrenador. El peliblanco solo asintió y de inmediato se puso de pie.

"Veamos si puedes hacerlo funcionar, baka" dijo Fudou burlón.

"¿Apostarías tu desayuno, Fudou-kun?" dijo Izumi mirando al castaño, quien simplemente sonrió y acepto la apuesta. "Ryou, donde me quede si desayuno tu te quedaras un día entero amarrado a una palmera" dijo la rubia con un tono algo tétrico mientras miraba al peliblanco, mientras que las chicas miraban a Izumi con una gota en la cabeza.

_**Y mientras, en la cancha…**_

"Al menos conseguimos un tiro de esquina" dijo Youhei.

"Si, pero ellos estarán esperando el 'The Hurricane' además que también estarán pendientes de su técnica" dijo Kidou mirando Goenji y a Katsuragi.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto Kazemaru, mientras que Goenji solo observo como Tsunami parecía practicar sus patadas.

"¿Qué sucede Tsunami?" pregunto Endou algo sorprendido.

"No, nada" dijo el pelirrosa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

"Tsunami, tu patearas" dijo el entrenador mientras que todos lucían sorprendidos.

"¿Why? ¿Por qué él?" pregunto Dylan de una manera algo teatral.

"Sus patadas no son muy precisas, ¿cierto Domon?" dijo Mark.

"No, sus patadas son mas de poder que de control" dijo el peligris, mientras que en ese momento, Ichinose recordó algo que había pasado cuando quiso ir a visitar a Endou.

Todos, los jugadores tomaron su lugar para cobrar el tiro de esquina, sin embargo antes de que Tsunami cobrara, otra sorpresa mas esperaba al equipo de Inazuma Japan.

"¿Qué es esto? El entrenador Kudou ha hecho un cambio inesperado. Ha decidido meter a Ryou en lugar de Youhei, a pesar de la técnica combinada que hizo con Goenji" dijo el comentarista bastante sorprendido, pero no era el único ya que también los chicos de ambos equipos no se lo habían esperado.

"Esfuérzate Ryou" murmuro Youhei mientas pasaba junto al peliblanco.

"Hai" dijo Ryou algo sorprendido mientras entraba al campo.

* * *

_Izumi: Veamos si las cosas cambian ahora que Ryou-kun esta en el campo._

_Fudou: no creo que ese baka cambie mucho las cosas._

_Izumi: burlate lo que quieras, porque vas a llorar cuando te quedes sin desayunar mañana_

_Fudou: Ya veremos quien se queda sin desayunar._

_Haruna: Parece que esto se esta poniendo algo tenso asi que lo mejor sera despedirnos._

_Fuyuka: R__ecuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Megane: Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor... o por el buen y mal pagado Buck. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	59. Unicorn v IJ La determinacion del Fenix

_Ciaossu!_

_Ojojojo, creo que ya saben esto pero... me gusta dejarlos en suspenso de vez en cuando, aunque teniendo en cuenta que quien sabe hasta cuando pobre volver a actualizar, me parecio muy cruel tenerlos que hacer esperar todo ese tiempo, asi que trabaje extra para terminar pronto las dos partes de este emocinante partido._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que nos dejan reviews, además de invitarlos al foro en español de Inazuma Eleven que esta en este sitio._

_Y bien... esta vez para el mensaje del dia,toca el turno al delantero estrella de Unicorn, el chico de los lentes raros, Dylan Keith._

_Dylan: OK! Here I go:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: bien hecho Dylan, muchas gracias._

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 59 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Todos, los jugadores tomaron su lugar para cobrar el tiro de esquina, sin embargo antes de que Tsunami cobrara, otra sorpresa mas esperaba al equipo de Inazuma Japan.

"¿Qué es esto? El entrenador Kudou ha hecho un cambio inesperado. Ha decidido meter a Ryou en lugar de Youhei, a pesar de la técnica combinada que hizo con Goenji" dijo el comentarista bastante sorprendido, pero no era el único ya que también los chicos de ambos equipos no se lo habían esperado.

"Esfuérzate Ryou" murmuro Youhei mientas pasaba junto al peliblanco.

"Hai" dijo Ryou algo sorprendido mientras entraba al campo. "Contamos contigo, Tsunami" dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba su lugar en la cancha, mientras que el pelirrosa solo asintió.

"¡Aquí voy!" dijo Tsunami una vez que escucho el silbato, mientras que Ichinose de inmediato intento detener al pelirrosa, pero este demostró su nueva técnica 'The Tube' la cual consiguió sin problemas el empate para Inazuma Japan.

"Un empate. Ya me esperaba que fueran un oponente difícil" dijo Domon.

"si ellos nos empatan, entonces solo hay que adelantarnos de nuevo" dijo Ichinose bastante serio.

"Ya veo ¿quieres usar el Rolling Thunder?" dijo Mark como si supiera lo que pensaba su compañero.

"¡Ok! ¡Vamos a remontar de nuevo!" dijo Dylan tan tranquilo como siempre.

"Pero eso seria poner mucho peso sobre ustedes" replico Domon de inmediato.

"No nos podemos dar por vencidos, todavía podemos ganar. Endou y los demás no son tan débiles" dijo Ichinose aun con su tono serio, mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban algo sorprendidos. "¡Hagámoslo, vamos a ganar!"

"¡Si!"

Después de esto, el partido nuevamente se reanudo, y de inmediato Ichinose avanzo por el campo a toda marcha, como lo había hecho anteriormente incluso superando en velocidad a Kazemaru, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el castaño ya estaba en el área de penalti junto a Mark, Dylan y otro jugador.

"¡Hagámoslo, nuestra táctica hissatsu!" dijo Kazuya para luego empezar a bombardear con disparos a Tsunami y Kabeyama, quienes apenas si podían desviarlos, pero siempre terminaban cayendo justo frente a uno de los cuatro chicos de Unicorn. Después de varios tiros, Kabeyama y Tsunami terminaron chocando, dejando una apertura que Ichinose no dudo en aprovechar, y junto a Mark y a Dylan, usaron su 'Gran Fenrir' la cual pudo vencer a Endou y su 'Ijigen The Hand', dejando de nuevo el marcador a favor del equipo estadounidense, 3-2.

El partido se reanudo, pero nuevamente los chicos de Unicorn no tardaron en atrapar a la defensa con su táctica 'Rolling Thunder' sin embargo Kabeyama y Tsunami no se daban por vencidos y seguían deteniendo todos los tiros que les lanzaran, a pesar que sus fuerzas ya estaban acabándose.

"Kabeyama parece estar muy cansado" dijo Kogure en la banca.

"Si. Además la resistencia de Tsunami no durará mucho mas si sigue teniendo que defender sin descanso" agrego Hijikata.

"Si hacen lo que les digo, podrán destruir el 'Rolling Thunder' y el 'Gran Fenrir' " dijo Fudou bastante relajado.

"¿Destruirlo?" repitió Megane sorprendido.

"¿En verdad?" pregunto Kogure algo sorprendido.

"Así que te has dado cuenta, Fudou" dijo tan serio como siempre el entrenador Kudou.

"Te tardaste en empezar a presumir" dijo Izumi de manera burlona.

"Solo estas enojada porque mañana te quedaras sin desayunar" dijo el de la mohicana igual de burlón. Mientras que los chicos parecían algo sorprendidos de lo bien que ver por primera vez a esos dos platicar así.

Mientras que en la cancha, Tsunami iba tras un balón, pero debido al cansancio el chico termino por tropezarse, pero aun así logro sacar el balón de la cancha. En ese momento el entrenador aprovecho para anunciar el cambio de jugadores, Fudou y Kogure y Hijikata entrarían en lugar de Kazemaru, Kabeyama y Tsunami respectivamente.

"Es patético ver que se mezcla el estilo" dijo Fudou con su típica arrogancia.

"Eres estricto" dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

"No hay otra manera de decirlo, después de todo es la verdad" dijo el castaño de la mohicana.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de plan?" pregunto Endou, mientras que Fudou simplemente volteo a ver a Ichinose.

"¿Así que el mago del campo, eh?" pensó Fudou. "Pero no importa lo buena que sea la magia, siempre hay un truco detrás de ella."

"¿Qué estas tramando, Fudou?" murmuro Ichinose al ver que el ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku lo miraba fijamente.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de manos de Unicorn, y de inmediato los chicos volvieron a usar su "Rolling Thunder" sin embargo, para sorpresa de los delanteros estadounidenses, Hijikata y Kogure atacaron juntos a Michael, quien al ver acercarse al dúo, de inmediato le paso el balón a Mark, para que volvieran a usar su 'Gran Fenrir' pero antes de que Mark pudiera darle el ultimo golpe, Hijikata tomo a Kogure por la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia donde estaba el capitán, y con eso el pequeñín logro bloquear su técnica.

"Como era de esperarse de Fudou-kun" pensó Ryou al ver lo que habían logrado sus compañeros. "Pero aun me pregunto porque me pusieron a mi en el campo" Ryou volteo en dirección a la banca y al momento que cruzo su mirada con la de Youhei, el peliazul simplemente levanto el pulgar a modo de aprobación "¿Senpai, acaso…?"

Sin embargo a pesar de que lograron despejar el balón, Domon lo recupero y se lo regreso a Mark, antes de que Fudou pudiera hacer algo. Una vez que el rubio tuvo el balón, de nuevo intentaron usar el 'Rolling Thunder.'

"A la izquierda, ¿huh?" pensó Fudou al ver el disparo que hacia Mark. "¡Fubuki!" llamo el castaño al chico para que se moviera de regreso a la portería. El peliplateado lo escucho, y después de que Kogure desviara el balón, Fubuki recogio el rebote antes que Dylan, para luego pasárselo a Kidou, sin embargo un defensa de Unicorn intercepto el pase y le regreso el balón a Ichinose. Kazuya de inmediato pateo el balón, pero esta vez fue Tobitaka quien recogio el balón desviado por Hijikata en lugar de Michael. Al ver eso, Endou de inmediato le pidió el balón al pelimorado, quien no lo pensó dos veces para escuchar a su capitán, mientras que Ichinose y sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos de que su táctica ya no funcionara.

"Ya encontré el secreto de tu jugada" dijo Akio llamando la atención de Ichinose.

"¿Qué paso, oneechan?" pregunto Sora mientras que miraba a la peliblanca.

"Ellos hacen sus tiros calculando la trayectoria en la que va a rebotar el balón, y así sus compañeros lo único que tienen que hacer es llegar al balón" explico la peliblanca, mientras que en la cancha Fudou daba la misma explicación.

"Ya veo… ellos anticipan donde iba a caer la pelota a partir de la manera que pateaban el balón." dijo Kidou mientras analizaba lo que decía Fudou.

"Exacto. Como era de esperarse de ti, Kidou-kun" dijo Fudou mientras que Ichinose parecía molesto de que lo hubieran descubierto.

"¡Oi, Fudou-kun!" dijo Ryou llamando la atención del castaño. "¿No se te olvido mencionar algo más?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Fudou comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y también sonrió.

"Oh cierto. También hay que decir que esta táctica… es débil ante contrataques" dijo el castaño.

"¡Endou-kun!" lo llamo el peliblanco. Endou solo asintió y de inmediato le paso el balón al peliblanco, quien después de recibirlo, comenzó a correr junto a Goenji. Ichinose de inmediato comenzó a correr a toda velocidad detrás del dúo para detenerlos, sin embargo el castaño termino cayendo al césped y a pesar de que intento ponerse nuevamente de pie, al parecer el cansancio pudo más Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron

-x Flashback x-

"¿Pasa algo Ryou?" pregunto Goenji acercándose al peliblanco.

"Goenji-kun, intentemos hacer esa técnica" dijo con bastante determinación el peliblanco. "Me refiero a la que fallo entre tu y Yoh-senpai" explico.

"¿Crees que funcione?" pregunto el pelicrema ligeramente sorprendido.

"Eso creo, digamos que 99% seguro" dijo infantilmente el ojiazul. "Pero para estar más seguros, dale al balón usando tu mejor 'Bakuretsu Screw' " dijo Mitarashi.

-x Fin de Flashback x-

"¡Aquí vamos!" dijo el peliblanco para luego pasarle el balón a Goenji, quien de inmediato lo lanzo hacia el aire y continuo con corriendo. En ese momento todos se sorprendieron al ver como en el momento en que Ryou salto hacia el balón para patearlo de chilena, pareció como si unos relámpagos salieran del césped, además que al momento que Ryou pateo el balón, un relámpago cayo sobre este cargándolo con un aura color dorado.

Una vez que el balón estuvo cerca de Goenji, el pelicrema uso su 'Bakuretsu Screw' como le dijo Ryou. El tiro adquirió un color azul y viajo a toda velocidad hacia la portería rival. El portero intento usar su 'Flash Upper' sin embargo, el tiro venció su técnica sin problemas, y le dio de nuevo el gol del empate a los chicos de Inazuma Japan

"Ese enano presumido" murmuro con tono burlón Youhei mientras veía a Ryou y a Goenji chocar las manos.

Mientras que los chicos de Inazuma Japan celebraban, Ichinose aun estaba en el césped bastante frustrado.

"¡Kazuya!" dijo Mark mientras se acercaba al chico junto a Dylan y a Domon, mientras que Ichinose solo se puso de pie.

"No pienso perder sin importar que" dijo el castaño sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.

"Lo sabemos. Todos nos sentimos de esa manera." Dijo el capitán de Unicorn.

"¡Vamos a ganar!" dijo Domon bastante animado.

"¡Yes! ¡Ganaremos a toda costa!" dijo Dylan igual de emocionado.

"¡Si!" dijo Kazuya contagiándose del animo de sus compañeros, sin embargo el entrenador no parecía estar muy alegre con el entusiasmo de sus jugadores.

El partido se reanudo y ahora eran los chicos de Inazuma Japan los que atacaban con toda la intención ponerse a la cabeza en el marcador. Kidou llevaba el balón hasta que Domon uso su 'Shin Killer Slide' para robar el esférico, lo que dejo al estratega sorprendido.

El peligris avanzo con el balón, y de inmediato Hiroto y Ryou fueron a marcar al defensa, pero él y Mark usaron su técnica 'The Icarus' para burlar la defensa de los dos chicos. El capitán de Unicorn avanzo un poco mas con el balón para luego pasárselo a Ichinose. El castaño burlo la barca de Kogure y luego le paso el balón a Dylan, pero se sorprendió de que este se lo regresara de inmediato.

"Tu has el tiro" dijo Dylan. Ichinose solo asintió y continuo avanzando con el esférico, hasta que una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cera, utilizo su 'Pegasus Shoot' para intentar anotar. Endou nuevamente uso su 'Ijigen The Hand' para intentar detener el tiro de su ex-compañero, sin embargo, a pesar de que la técnica de Endou fue vencida nuevamente, logro desviar el balón lo suficiente como para que rebotara en el travesaño. Los jugadores de ambos equipos miraban sorprendidos como el balón cayo poco antes de la línea de gol, y comenzó a girar en el césped para luego rebotar en dirección a Endou, quien tomo sin problemas el balón.

"¡Maldición!" grito Ichinose dejando salir su frustración.

El partido continuó y el ritmo de este no hacia más que aumentar conforme se acercaba el final del encuentro, y es que ambos equipos estaban dando todo de si para ver quien era el que iba a irse adelante en el marcador. Después de mucho tiempo de juego, el balón terminó saliendo por la banda lo que les dio algo de tiempo a los jugadores para poder recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, en ese momento hubo una sorpresa más, y es que el entrenador decidió remplazar a Ichinose ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los chicos de Unicorn.

"¡Por favor! ¡Deje que continué jugando!" suplico Ichinose.

"Hasta ahora, has jugado todos los partidos con todas tus fuerzas. No cabe duda de que estas sintiendo el cansancio" dijo el entrenador con su tono serio.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Todavía puedo seguir! ¡Este es un partido y quiero quedarme hasta el final!" dijo suplicante el castaño.

"El cambio ya fue hecho. Tienes que salir del campo" dijo el entrenador aun muy serio. Ichinose aun estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión del entrenador, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como el hombre le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a mis jugadores" dijo el entrenador mientras que Kazuya solo lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Entrenador, usted sabia de mi condición?" pregunto el mago del campo, a lo que su entrenador solo asintió. "Amigos, les dejo el resto a ustedes" dijo Ichinose bastante decaído para luego abandonar la cancha. Mark solo volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una mirada de decisión en su rostro quienes simplemente asintieron.

"Es cierto. El partido aun no termina" pensó Endou quien también parecía llenarse de determinación.

Una vez que se realizo el cambio, el partido continúo con la misma intensidad. Ningún equipo estaba dispuesto a ceder la victoria ante su rival y mientras eso pasaba, Ichinose miraba desde la banca el partido bastante pensativo, ¿acaso eso seria todo? ¿Esa seria la forma en la que su futbol acabaría? Mientras el castaño se preguntaba todas esas cosas, poco a poco su determinación iba regresando.

Mientras que en el campo, Ryou y Goenji nuevamente usaron su técnica combinada para anotar el gol de la victoria para Inazuma Japan justo segundos antes de que finalizara el encuentro. Los chicos de Inazuma Japan de inmediato fueron a la banca a festejar su victoria, mientras que los chicos de Unicorn, simplemente se lamentaban por haber perdido.

"Ichinose" dijo Endou mientras se acercaba al castaño.

"Felicidades por tu victoria, Endou" dijo Kazuya algo desanimado. "Me hubiera gustado poder jugar hasta el final pero no pude" agrego el castaño.

"No. Incluso cuando te sustituyeron, tu intensidad todavía estaba en el campo. Es por eso que sentí como si hubiera jugado contigo hasta el ultimo segundo" explico el portero japonés.

"Los vi jugar a todos desde el banquillo sin despegar la mirada un solo minuto, y en entonces fue cuando me di cuenta" dijo Kazuya mientras que Mamoru lo miraba algo sorprendido. "Me di cuenta que todavía quiero seguir jugando futbol. No voy a renunciar. Prometo que algún día volveré al campo" dijo, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de Endou. "Nos volveremos a encontrar en el campo algún día" dijo extendiendo su mano.

"¡Voy a estar esperando!" respondió Endou mientras que le estrechaba la mano a su amigo.

"Yo también estaré esperando" dijo Ryou con tono bromista mientras que se acercaba al dúo y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de los chicos.

"Ichinose-san estaba jugando este partido con todos sus sentimientos" dijo Fuyuka mientras que, junto a Aki e Izumi, miraba platicar a los tres amigos.

"Fue porque se estaba enfrentando a Endou-kun, que Ichinose-kun fue capaz de superar todo su dolor y enfrentarlos seriamente" dijo Aki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por Mamoru-kun?" preguntó la hija del entrenador.

"Él es una persona que puede tomar todos los sentimientos de sus amigos sin impar que tipo de sentimientos sean. Ese es Endou Mamoru." dijo Hibiki a modo de explicación, mientras que las dos chicas simplemente intercambiaron sonrisas.

"Parece que es un chico muy interesante" dijo Youhei mientras que se acercaba al viejo.

"Ne Katsuragi-senpai ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" dijo Izumi mirando al peliazul.

"¿Qué pasa Izumi-chan?" pregunto algo sorprendido el chico.

"Bueno, me preguntaba como es que senpai no pudo realizar esa técnica combinada, pero Ryou-kun la hizo al primer intento." pregunto la rubia, lo que hizo llamo la atención de varios de los chicos.

"Bueno pues, creo que eso fue porque si hay alguien que puede lograr un tiro como ese, es mi baka aprendiz" dijo el peliazul mientras los demás lo miraban algo confundidos, incluido el peliblanco.

"Creo que lo estas sobrestimando" dijo Izumi algo sorprendida por lo que decía el peliazul.

"Creo que tu eres la que le gusta subestimarme" dijo Ryou mientras miraba algo deprimido a su amiga.

"Bueno, después de todo no..."

"Yoh-kun, creo que estas empezando a hablar de más" interrumpió cierta peliblanca. "Solo véanlo como que si alguien puede hacer un disparo cargado por una asombrosa flama y un relámpago incontrolable, son el asombroso delantero Goenji Shuuya y alguien tan incontrolablemente idiota como mi hermanito" dijo Asuka de manera bromista acercándose al equipo

"Bueno, al menos ese idiota logro que te ganara la apuesta, Fudou-kun" dijo con tono burlón la ojiverde, mientras que Fudou solo bufo fastidiado y le dio la espalda a la chica.

"Ne Ryou-niichan, ¿Cómo se va a llamar ese tiro?" pregunto Sora, quien venia en los hombros de su hermana.

"Una asombrosa flama y un relámpago incontrolable. Creo que se llamara…" dijo Megane pero de inmediato alguien le gano la palabra.

"¿Qué tal 'Wild Fire'?" pregunto Otonashi algo tímida. Megane se quedo como de piedra ya que nuevamente le habían ganado de ponerle nombre a una técnica.

"¿Qué opinas Goenji-kun?" pregunto Ryou mirando al pelicrema, quien solo sonrió. "Bien, entonces parece que ese será su nombre" dijo animado el peliblanco.

Después de la pequeña plática los chicos se despidieron de Ichinose, aunque se quedo un poco más de tiempo platicando con su amigo, mientras que los demás se marcharon de regreso al hostal, ahora pensando en su ultimo partido el cual seria contra uno de los favoritos del torneo, el combinado nacional de Italia: Orpheus.

* * *

_Aki: Pareces muy pensativa, Izumi-chan_

_I__zumi: Es que estoy tratando de decifrar lo que decia Katsuragi-senpai_

_Asuka: trata de no pensar mucho en eso, o te dolera la cabeza._

_Haruna: Asuka-san tiene razon, lo importante es que conseguimos ganar._

_Fuyuka: Ahora ya solo nos falta un partido más_

_Asuka: aunque se trata de Orpheus, asi que lo mejor sera que estos chicos se pongan a entrenar de inmediato._

_Fuyuka: Entonces lo mejor sera despedirnos por ahora._

_Aki: R__ecuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_Haruna: Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor... o por el buen y mal pagado Buck. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	60. Enfrentamiento! Tigre y Gavilan!

_Ciaossu!_

_Disculpen por las demoras, algunos pequeños asuntos familiares... pero finalmente les traigo el capitulo numero 60 de esta historia_

_Evan: Que lejos has llegado._

_Lo se... pero en fin dejemonos de halagos para mi y mejor halaguemos a quienes me han ayudado a llegar hasta este capitulo... a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews._

_Y bien... esta vez aprovechando que estas aqui, Evan, encargate de dar el mensaje del dia._

_Evan: ¿bono?_

_Evan, solo callate y hazlo interno._

_Evan: tacaño... como sea aqui esta el aviso de hoy_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: bien hecho Evan._

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 59 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la isla Liocott. Después del emocionante partido del día anterior, los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban sentados en el comedor para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno.

O al menos todos, ya que como Fudou perdió su apuesta con Izumi, el chico de la mohicana no tenia derecho a desayunar, así que se sentó solo en una mesa mientras veía a los demás disfrutar su comida, sin embargo se llevo una pequeña sorpresa.

"Creí que no iba a desayunar" dijo algo burlón el castaño mientras veía que cierta rubia ojiverde le ponía un plato en frente, aunque tenia mucha menos comida que cualquiera de los otros.

"No quiero que me reclamen si te desmayas a mitad de la practica" dijo Izumi bastante tranquila.

"No soy tan débil como tu. No me voy a morir por no desayunar un día" dijo el de la mohicana para luego tomar un tenedor, pero antes de que pudiera comer algo, Izumi simplemente le quito el plato.

"Pero si eres mas ingenuo que yo" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa picara en su rostro para luego sacarle la lengua de manera infantil al ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku. Los demás miraron algo sorprendidos la escena pero después comenzaron a reírse mientras que Fudou solo bufo fastidiado y le dio la espalda a todos.

"Nunca creí que Izumi seria capaz de hacer algo como eso" dijo Tsunami divertido.

"Parece que juntarse con ustedes dos ha tenido algo de efecto en ella" dijo Youhei igual de divertido, pero se sorprendió de ver que Ryou estaba algo callado. "¿Qué pasa Ryou?" pregunto el peliazul de manera que solo el chico lo escuchara.

"No, no es nada Yoh-senpai" dijo el peliblanco mientras que miraba como Fudou e Izumi discutían. "_Esta sensación…_" pensó el peliblanco mientras trataba de comprender sus propios pensamientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de un animado desayuno, los chicos de inmediato comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Y es que a pesar de que apenas habían tenido ayer su partido contra Unicorn, sabían que su siguiente oponente era el más difícil de todos, el equipo nacional de Italia, Orpheus.

"Parece que el animo de todos esta bastante alto" dijo Ryou mientras miraba la practica desde la banca, ya que se había tomado un pequeño descanso para tomar algo de agua.

"Después de todo, el próximo partido será el ultimo." Dijo Izumi mientras le daba una toalla al chico.

"Al menos voy a poder tener una revancha oficial contra Fidio" dijo el peliblanco mientras que abría la botella y se dejaba caer algo de agua en el cabello.

"¿En verdad Fidio-san es tan bueno?" pregunto la chica recordado la vez que jugaron Endou y los demás jugaron junto al equipo de Orpheus.

"Aquel día contra el equipo de Kageyama no fue nada. Su habilidad esta todavía muy por encima de eso" dijo Ryou mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"El equipo de Kageyama" murmuro Izumi mientras que su vista se desvió hacia donde estaba Kidou, quien tenia una expresión bastante intensa en su rostro. En ese momento la chica comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado aquel día, el encontrarse con Kageyama, el partido, la derrota de Inazuma Japan, y sobre todo el día que Tezuka dejo el equipo.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Ryou poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su rubia amiga al ver la expresión de tristeza que tenia en su rostro.

"No es nada Ryou-kun" mintió la rubia poniendo su mejor sonrisa. "Iré a traer mas bebidas" dijo para después marcharse en dirección al hostal.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" pregunto el peliblanco antes de que la rubia se fuera.

"No gracias. También debo hacer algunas cosas yo sola de vez en cuando" dijo sin perder su sonrisa y luego alejarse.

"¿Ha crecido mucho verdad?" pregunto Youhei mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

"Hai" fue lo único que respondió el peliblanco.

"Venga, continuemos con la practica" dijo Katsuragi. Ryou solo asintió y se fue junto a su senpai, sin embargo había algo que parecía estar molestando al peliblanco, ya que de vez en cuando sus jugadas se mostraban algo torpes, y varias veces término recibiendo golpes con el balón por estar tan distraído.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Kazemaru mientras ayudaba a levantarse al peliblanco

"Parece que estaba algo distraído" dijo el chico de manera infantil.

"Cambiemos el ejercicio" dijo el entrenador algo molesto, mientras que Ryou lucia algo sorprendido por la orden de Kudou, ya que esperaba que el pelimorado lo corriera de la practica por estar tan distraído.

La practica de pases, se convirtió ahora en un ejercicio de ataque. Goenji, Kidou, Toramaru, Hiroto y Fubuki intentarían anotar, mientras que Tobitaka, Tsunami, Kabeyama y Hijikata estarían en la defensa junto a Endou.

Fubuki le paso el balón a Toramaru quien sin problemas burlo a Tobitaka, sin embargo al querer pasarle el balón a Goenji, se dio cuenta que Kabeyama tenia bien marcado al pelicrema, por lo que no le quedo más opción que usar su 'Tiger Drive' pero no fue rival para la 'Ijigen The Hand' de Endou.

"Bien hecho Toramaru, esta vez decidiste tirar por tu cuenta" dijo Endou mientras que Goenji solo asintió.

"¡Chicos es hora de un descanso!" grito Aki llamando la atención de todo el equipo. Los chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron al verla a ella, Fuyuka y Haruna con unas canastas llenas de sándwiches.

Los chicos solo les agradecieron y se sentaron en una manta que también trajeron las chicas, por lo que el descaso se había convertido en un pequeño picnic junto a la cancha.

"Les quedaron excelentes" dijo Ryou mientras que comía uno.

"Esos los hizo Fuyuka-san" dijo Haruna mientras señalaba el sándwich que tenia en la mano el peliblanco.

"¿Tu los hiciste Fuyuppe?" pregunto Endou algo sorprendido.

"Si, los hizo sola" respondió Otonashi por la pelilila quien se sonrojo por el comentario. Youhei se sorprendió un poco y le arrebato la comida a su kouhai y la probo.

"Pero no estoy muy segura de su sabor" dijo tímidamente la hija del entrenador.

"Te han quedado bastante buenos, Fuyuka-chan" dijo el peliazul lo que no ayudo mucho con el sonrojo de la chica.

"Youhei tiene razón, son muy buenos" dijo Tsunami de inmediato.

"Puedo decir que tienes una gran personalidad por su sabor" agrego Hijikata.

"¿Eh? No sabia que podías saber todo eso solo con probar la comida de alguien" dijo Ryou mientras que daba una mordida a su comida a pesar de que Youhei aun la tenia en sus manos.

"Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes" dijo Izumi con tono bromista lo que hizo reír a los chicos menos al peliblanco, quien solo hizo un puchero. Izumi solo volteo y pudo ver que Toramaru parecía algo extraño, lo que le llamo la atención pero por el momento prefirió no decir nada.

"¡Bien! ¡Hoy tenemos un regalo especial para todos!" dijo Haruna.

"¿regalo especial?" repitieron Endou y Ryou al mismo tiempo.

"Son cartas de todo el mundo" dijo Aki mientras les mostraba una pequeña bolsa a los chicos, quienes de inmediato se acercaron para verlas.

"Ah, esta es de alguien llamado Kurimatsu" dijo Katsuragi mientras veía la postal que había tomado.

"Kurimatsu es un compañero y amigo nuestro, pero tuvo que dejar el equipo por culpa de una lesión" explico Ryou mientras se acercaba a su senpai para leer la postal, mientras que Endou lo imito.

"¿_Como están, amigos? Desde que regrese a Japón, me he hecho más fuerte, entreno todos los días con el resto de los miembros de la Secundaria Raimon. Ryou-senpai, espero volverme mas fuerte para poder algún día cubrir su lugar en el equipo._"

"Parece que si funciono lo que le dijiste" dijo Izumi por detrás del peliblanco quien solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esta es de Midorikawa" dijo Hiroto mientras veía la postal en sus manos.

"¿Midorikawa?" preguntó Ryou algo sorprendido. Izumi simplemente se tomo el cabello y se lo acomodo de forma similar a cuando Midorikawa actuaba como Reize lo que dejo bastante sorprendido al peliblanco.

"¿Les molesta si me acerco a leer?" dijo cortésmente Izumi para luego acomodarse entre Fubuki y Hiroto y luego empezar a leer la postal.

_"¿Están todos bien? Sus juegos han llegado a una intensidad en todo Japón con solo un disparo. Cuando pienso en mi posición, pienso que es difícil luchar contra los campeones del mundo. ¡Por eso no puedo perder! Un viaje de mil millas solo comienza con un paso. ¡Voy a seguir practicando y volverme una nueva persona para que pueda jugar con todos ustedes una vez mas!"_

"Parece que esta bastante motivado" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

"Después de todo tu también lo ayudaste aquella vez" dijo Hiroto lo que causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la ojiverde y que Ryou solo mirara sorprendido a su amiga.

"Creo que nosotros tampoco podemos perder" añadió Fubuki con una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Kabeyama sorprendido mientras le mostraba a los demás un rodillo de papel.

"¿Eso es… una carta?" pregunto Kidou sorprendido.

"¿De quien es?" pregunto Endou para luego acercar la mano para tomar el rollo de papel, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Ryou se adelanto y lo tomo.

"¡Yo lo leo!" exclamo infantilmente mientras que los demás lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza. El peliblanco simplemente se sentó de forma tradicional y abrió el rollo de papel.

"Saludos señores de Inazuma Japan, soy yo, Saginuma Osamu" leyó el peliblanco y se detuvo de inmediato al ver la reacción de la mayoría.

"¿Saginuma Osamu?" dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Youhei algo confundido.

"Luego te explicamos" dijo Izumi. Ryou solo continúo con la lectura, mientras que poco a poco todos se empezaban a rodear por un aura de color oscuro.

"Escribes demasiado, Saginuma" dijo Endou mientras que el viento se llevaba el aura depresiva que envolvía al equipo, mientras que Ryou solo hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse ya que se le habían entumido las piernas.

Los chicos continuaron viendo sus postales. Tobitaka miraba como en la suya salían los chicos de su pandilla pero luego se percato de que Toramaru miraba con tristeza la postal que le había entregado Fuyuka.

Después de descansar, la práctica se reanudo. Goenji le pasó el balón a Toramaru y le dijo que usaran el 'Tiger Storm' el pequeño asintió y de inmediato uso la técnica, sin embargo el balón salió bastante alto y ni siquiera Goenji pudo alcanzarlo, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

"Capitán, ¿no cree que Toramaru esta comportándose de manera extraña?" pregunto Tobitaka.

"¿Eso crees?" dijo Endou demostrando que no había notado lo que le decía el pelimorado.

La practica continuo por unas cuantas horas mas y después de eso los chicos se fueron a disfrutar una bien merecida comida.

"Parece que tenias razón. Si resististe el día sin desayunar" dijo Izumi mientras que recogía la bandeja del lugar de Fudou.

"Te dijo que no era tan debilucho como tu" dijo Fudou con su tono burlón de siempre.

"Si. Me imagino que por eso acabaste tan rápido." Dijo Izumi igual de burlona mientras que Fudou la fulminaba con la mirada. Mientras ellos dos de nuevo comenzaban a discutir, Hijikata y Kabeyama parecían estar satisfechos con la comida, al igual que Tsunami.

"Me gustaría dar pasear un rato sobre las olas para cambiar un poco el ritmo" dijo el surfista mientras se ponía de pie.

"Suena como una buena idea" dijo Endou animado

"Quieres venir, ¿Toramaru?" pregunto el pelirrosa.

"Si quieres ir bien, pero no me incluyas" dijo algo molesto el pelinegro, lo que sorprendió a los presentes. "Gracias por la comida" agrego el chico, a pesar de que no había probado bocado alguno.

"¿Cuál es su problema? Yo solo lo estaba invitando" dijo el de Okinawa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Estamos aquí para luchar, no para perder el tiempo" dijo Toramaru bastante serio.

"¿Podrías repetir eso?" dijo Tsunami poniéndose serio.

"Vamos tranquilícense un poco." Dijo Izumi mientras de inmediato se ponía entre los dos. "¿Qué pasa Toramaru?" pregunto algo preocupada la rubia.

"Nada" fue lo único que dijo para luego tomar su bandeja y la llevo a la cocina para luego salir del comedor.

"Espera Toramaru-kun" dijo Izumi para luego ir detrás del chico.

"Creo que iré a hablar con Toramaru." Dijo Endou poniéndose de pie.

"No creo que sea necesario, después de todo Izumi-chan esta con él" dijo Youhei bastante tranquilo.

"Aun así" dijo Endou para luego encaminarse a la salida sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Tobitaka se puso frente a él.

"Capitán, deje que me ocupe de esto" dijo el pelimorado para luego ir a dejar su bandeja a la cocina y salir a buscar a Toramaru, mientras que todos miraban la escena algo sorprendidos.

Después de caminar un poco, Tobitaka encontró finalmente a Toramaru, quien estaba en la playa pateando la arena algo molesto, a lo lejos Izumi solo veía la escena y a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía ver que la chica estaba preocupada por el joven delantero.

"Tobitaka-kun" dijo algo sorprendida la rubia de ver al chico caminando hacia ella con un balón en la mano. "Lleva ya un rato haciendo eso, y no he podido hablar con el" dijo preocupada una vez que el Tobitaka se paro junto a ella.

"Déjame intentarlo" dijo el pelimorado y luego comenzó a caminar hacia Toramaru, Izumi solo lo miro sorprendida pero luego comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

"Tobitaka-san" dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

"Si acabas lanzando tu ira contra todo lo que ves, puedes acabar alejando a las personas que son importantes para ti" dijo el pelimorado con tono serio. "Atacar a los demás de esa forma no esta bien"

"Yo no estaba atacando" se defendió el delantero.

"Pero no dejaste que terminara bien" dijo Tobitaka.

"Eso no es mi culpa" Tobitaka solo sonrió ante el comentario del pelinegro.

"Me recuerdas a mi viejo yo" dijo, mientras que Toramaru solo volteo sorprendido. "Tengamos un pequeño duelo. Tu intenta burlarme y yo te tendré que quitar el balón." Dijo arrojándole el balón al pequeño. "Si logras burlarme tres veces seguidas no voy a decirte nada más, pero si me las arreglo para robarte el balón aunque sea una vez…"

"¿Tendré que disculparme con todo el mundo?" completo Toramaru. "Esta bien, puedo ganarle" agrego confiado el chico.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en sus posiciones, mientras que Izumi estaba entre los dos, algo preocupada.

"¿Como fue que llegamos a esto?" pensó la rubia. En ese momento Toramaru comenzó a correr y sin problemas burlo la defensa del pelimorado.

"Esa fue la primera"

"Aun tengo otras dos oportunidades" dijo Tobitaka y después ambos regresaron a su lugar. Después de otro rato de intercambiar intensas miradas, Toramaru nuevamente se lanzo al ataque y otra vez no tuvo problemas para evadir a Tobitaka.

"No hay forma de que pierda contra alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo jugando al futbol" dijo confiado Toramaru, sin embargo el chico no se dio cuenta que el pelimorado también sonreía confiado.

Ambos tomaron de nuevo sus posiciones y se prepararon para el último intento.

"¿Me preguntó si esto servirá de algo?" pensó Izumi aun preocupada por lo que pudiera resultar de este encuentro. Toramaru de nuevo ataco, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez el pelimorado lo cubrió a la perfección y termino por robarle el balón al chico, quien simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas a la arena. "¡Toramaru-kun!" dijo algo preocupada la ojiverde mientras que se acercaba al pelinegro.

"Es mi victoria" dijo Tobitaka dándole la espalda al dúo.

"¿Como?" pregunto Toramaru aun incrédulo por lo que había pasado.

"Tus movimientos son demasiado estáticos. Así que esa finta no funciona en mi, y eso por no hablar del mundo" explico el pelimorado.

"Parece que algo te falta para que estés en tu mejor condición" dijo Tobitaka. "Sígueme" Toramaru lo miro sorprendido pero luego se sorprendió de ver que Izumi tenía su mano estirada en dirección al chico.

"Déjame ayudarte, Toramaru-kun" dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro consiguiendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara. El chico solo le tomo la mano y después comenzó a caminar junto a la ojiverde detrás de Tobitaka, sin embargo ellos no sabían que a lo lejos alguien los miraba.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, neesama?" dijo una voz masculina mientras miraba la escena con una mirada un poco nostálgica.

"¿De que hablas, Ryou?" pregunto algo confundida la peliblanca.

"Tezuka parece que ya tomo una decisión definitiva, e Izumi parece que ya no me necesita más. Parece que ya no hay mas razón para que me quede aquí" dijo Ryou mientras sacaba un sobre y una postal de su bolsillo.

"¿Así que otra invitación? Esos tipos nunca se van a cansar" dijo mientras tomaba las cosas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar la postal y en ese momento una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

"¿Debería aceptar esta vez?" pregunto el peliblanco.

"¿Así que aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?" respondió la mayor de los hermanos Mitarashi mientras que su hermano solo la miraba confundida. "Creo que aun tienes que crecer un poco más" agrego para después marcharse. Ryou simplemente se quedo con su mirada confundida y luego volteo en dirección a al playa, sin embargo ya no había nadie, por lo que mejor opto por irse a otro lugar.

_**Y con Tobitaka y los otros…**_

El pelimorado estaba preparando algo en la cocina con ayuda de Izumi, quien se encontraba cortando unos vegetales. Después de un corto rato ambos chicos llegaron a donde Toramaru y el Tobitaka le puso un plato de comida enfrente.

"Desde el menú oculto RaiRaiKen, el RaiRaiDon." dijo Tobitaka.

"¿RaiRaiDon?" repitió Toramaru algo sorprendido.

"Vamos pruébalo" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa. Toramaru lo pensó un poco pero cuando su estomago gruño, el chico solo comenzó a comer algo sonrojado.

"¿Bueno, no?" dijo Tobitaka tomando asiento. "Hibiki-san me enseño la receta."

"¿Hibiki-san?" repitieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos.

"Si. Cuando yo estaba practicando en secreto de todos. Esto es lo que el hizo para mi de las sobras de RaiRaiKen" explico el pelimorado para luego sacar la postal que había recibido. "Cuando Suzume y mis otros amigos estén en mi casa, me gustaría cocinar para ellos también." Dijo mientras se quitaba la banda que tenia en el pelo. "no sé que te haya pasado, pero una vez que te llenas el estomago puedes olvidarte de las cosas malas"

"Tobitaka-san" dijo Toramaru haciendo que el pelimorado se volteara a verlo. Para sorpresa del chico, Toramaru le enseño la postal que había recibido, Izumi simplemente se limito a observar a lo lejos lo que pasaba.

Después de haber comido, el trio nuevamente salió a la cancha y esta vez los dos chicos se pusieron a pasarse el balón mientras Izumi los miraba de cerca.

"Así que lo que te preocupaba era tu madre" dijo la rubia.

"Estoy seguro de que esta bien, ya que Nonomi-neechan esta con ella. Pero mi madre no esta muy bien de salud." Dijo el más joven mientras le pasaba el balón a Tobitaka.

"Eres un buen chico al preocuparte por tu madre" dijo Tobitaka lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro.

"¡Por supuesto que si! No importa que tan difícil sean las cosas, ella esta siempre primero"

"Entonces, solo es un caso de nostalgia" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa lo que solo hizo que Toramaru se sonrojara de nueva cuenta.

"¿Como se dieron cuentas de que estaba actuando extraño?" pregunto Toramaru.

"No estoy seguro." dijo Tobitaka. "Es solo que, por alguna razón, estoy rodeado de un montón de amigos que son mas jóvenes que yo. Con solo mirar sus caras, te puedo decir de inmediato que hay en su mente." Explico el pelimorado.

"Creo que en mi caso podría ser mi intuición femenina" dijo de manera bromista Izumi. "Aunque también puede que haya aprendido algo de estar tanto tiempo con Ryou."

"Debe ser bueno tener amigos." Dijo el pequeño pelinegro haciendo que Izumi y Tobitaka lo miraron curiosos. "Nunca he hecho una amistad única con la que realmente pueda hablar de mi fútbol." Dijo Toramaru.

"El mundo en el que vivimos es muy extraño no crees, Toramaru-kun?" dijo Izumi mientras que le pequeño la miro algo sorprendido. "Un niño genio como tu, y un antiguo criminal que no sabia nada de futbol como Tobitaka-kun, ahora están luchando juntos contra el mundo" explico la rubia. "AH no lo decía por ofender" aclaro de inmediato Izumi mientras que Tobitaka no le dio importancia.

"Aunque Tobitaka-san ha mas que mejorar en esto" dijo Toramaru. "Ha estado practicando todo el tiempo o de lo contrario nunca habría sido capaz de robarme el balón. A pesar de que fue un golpe de suerte."

"Para alguien como yo, la practica es todo lo que tengo." Dijo el pelimorado con la mirada hacia el cielo "Además si no hubiera conocido a Hibiki-san, probablemente aun estaría atrapado luchando por nada. Quiero mejor, aunque sea un poco, y ser útil en el equipo para así cumplir con las expectativas de Hibiki-san." Agrego. En ese momento, Izumi se puso a pensar que hubiera sido de ella si nunca hubiera conocido a Ryou y a Tezuka, pero la voz de Tobitaka la saco de sus pensamientos. "Toramaru, somos amigos y si algo sucede, puedes venir a hablar conmigo en cualquier momento. Puede ser que sea de alguna ayuda." Dijo el pelimorado

"Lo mismo digo. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Toramaru-kun. Como manager del equipo y como tu amiga. Oh y eso va también para ti Tobitaka-kun" dijo la rubia con una de sus sonrisas de siempre. Tobitaka solo sonrió un poco mientras que Toramaru hizo una reverencia como señal de agradecimiento.

"En ese caso, ¿Puedo decirle una cosa, Tobitaka-san?"

"¿Qué es?"

"No eres muy bueno en la cocina" dijo el pequeño pelinegro tomando por sorpresa a su senpai. Izumi solo sonrió ante el comentario y escucho divertida como el menor de los tres comenzaba a darle consejos de cocina al pelimorado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Los chicos estaban en de nueva cuenta listo para empezar su practica, pero antes de que comenzar, Toramaru se puso de pie frente a todos para pedir una disculpa, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que los demás no le dieron mucha importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Después de esto los chicos repitieron el ultimo ejercicio del día anterior, aunque esta vez Goenji y Endou estaban en la banca y sus lugares fueron tomados por Tobitaka y Tachimukai respectivamente.

El pelimorado aprovecho un error de la defensa para robar el balón usando su 'Shinkuuma' y luego pasárselo a Toramaru, quien de inmediato mostro su nueva técnica llamada 'RC Shoot' la cual dejo sorprendidos a todos mientras veían como avanzaba por la cancha y entraba sin dificultades a la portería.

Después de la practica, los chicos tuvieron nuevamente un pequeño almuerzo en la cancha, y esta vez también venia con una sorpresa especial.

"¿Nonomi-neechan?" dijo Toramaru sorprendido al ver ahí a la castaña, quien había decidido llevarles algunos almuerzos especialmente creados por la mamá del pelinegro.

Los chicos disfrutaron los almuerzos bastante animados y despues de un rato se prepararon para continuar con el entrenamietnto, sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa algo interesante...

"¿Ryou-chan?" dijo una voz femenina sorprendiendo a todos aunque el mas sorprendido era Ryou al ver frente a él a una chica de anaranjada cabellera que llegaba poco debajo de su cintura. "¡Sabia que eras tu!" dijo mientras que corría a abrazar al peliblanco.

* * *

_Evan: ¿Por que presiento problemas?_

_yo: Porque eres un amargado..._

_Evan: no... mas bien tu eres algo... malvado. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar al jefe que me paga tan poco por 23 horas de trabajo forzado. __R__ecuerden que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW._

_yo: Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	61. Visitas inesperadas ¿Rose Griffon vs IJ?

_Ciaossu!_

_el dia de hoy les traigo un capitulo titulado... "Capitulo 61" Bueno realmente no se llama asi, pero ustedes entienden la idea._

_bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews._

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes... ¡Fubuki Shirou-kun!_

_Fubuki: de acuerdo, aqui va el aviso:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Fubuki-kun_

**_Bueno ya, sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 61 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un día más transcurría en la bella y tropical isla Liocott, y en una de las áreas de la isla, los chicos de Japón comenzaban con su entrenamiento diario, y al igual que en los últimos días, hoy también tenían a alguien más con ellos en la banca.

_-x flashback x-_

_Los chicos disfrutaron los almuerzos bastante animados y después de un rato se prepararon para continuar con el entrenamiento, sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa algo interesante..._

_"¿Ryou-chan?" dijo una voz femenina sorprendiendo a todos aunque el mas sorprendido era Ryou al ver frente a él a una chica de anaranjada cabellera que llegaba poco debajo de su cintura. "¡Sabia que eras tu!" dijo mientras que corría a abrazar al peliblanco._

"_¡¿Ryou-chan?" repitieron algunos sorprendidos, mientras que otros como Fudou solo se burlaban de la reacción del peliblanco quien estaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de Kiyama._

"_Claro, es un placer verte de nuevo, Sakuno" dijo Youhei atrayendo la atención de la chica._

"_Ah si claro" dijo ignorando completamente al peliazul. "¿Ne y Tezu-kun?" pregunto Sakuno._

"_Etto… esa es una historia un poco larga" dijo Ryou soltando una risa nerviosa, a diferencia del típico tono frio que usaba cada que le preguntaban acerca del peliverde._

"_Ah disculpen mis modales. Es que por la emoción se me olvido presentarme" dijo Sakuno infantilmente al notar las expresiones que tenían algunos de los chicos. "Mucho gusto, yo soy Akiyama Sakuno" Se presento la pelinaranja haciendo una leve reverencia "Soy amiga de la infancia de este dolor de cabeza y de su hermana, y también soy el primer amor de Ryou-chan" agrego con tono bromista mientras que el pelo de Hiroto parecía de tono pastel a comparación del fuerte rojo que ya tenia el rostro de Ryou._

"_¡Saku-chan!" reclamo de inmediato el peliblanco mientras que la aludida solo se reía infantilmente._

"_Gomen, gomen. Pero no puedes negarme que cuando eras pequeño, tu y Zato se pelearon por ver quien seria mi novio cuando creciéramos aunque soy 2 años mayor que ustedes" dijo Sakuno divertida mientras que Ryou ya no sabia ni como reaccionar. "Debo admitir que nunca creí que podrías pelear así, y mucho menos que podrías ganarle a Zato" agrego la pelinaranja._

_El resto del día fue bastante entretenido… o al menos para todos excepto por Ryou ya que Sakuno se puso a platicar con los chicos y les conto algunas anécdotas de cuando el peliblanco tenia uno años, mientras que Mitarashi solo se había quedado para evitar que su amiga dijera algo que pudiera arruinar más lo poco que quedaría de su reputación después de que terminara de contar todas esas historias._

_-x fin del flashback x-_

Aki y Haruna miraban la practica bastante emocionadas, y es que al parecer el entusiasmo de los chicos por su próximo partido contra el equipo nacional de Italia, Orpheus, estaba bastante contagioso, pero Sakuno parecía estar algo pensativa además de que no había despegado la vista de Ryou quien simplemente trato de continuar con el entrenamiento pero en varias ocasiones cometió errores lo que sorprendió a algunos de los chicos.

Una vez que Izumi y Fuyuka llegaron las bebidas, el entrenador les permitió tomar un descanso y de inmediato las chicas se pusieron a repartir las bebidas, aunque algunas también traían una pequeña sorpresa incluida.

"Solo era falsa" dijo Kogure después de darse cuenta de que la rana que había en su botella no era más que una pequeña broma de parte de la pelilila.

"Ya que tu juegas muchas bromas con ellas, creí que seria buena idea poner una" explico Fuyuka con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le produjo un tenue sonrojo al pequeño defensa. La pelilila solo se acercó a la hielera y les mostro que había preparado bebidas especiales para cada uno de los chicos, lo que todos agradecieron.

Después de su pequeño descanso, los chicos regresaron a la practica y continuaron así hasta que llego la hora de la cena, y ni tardos ni perezosos, los chicos de inmediato se fueron al comedor, mientras que las chicas preparaban la cena.

"¡Eso estuvo muy delicioso!" dijo Tsunami mientras que devoraba su cena.

"Todavía te faltan las zanahorias" dijo Fuyuppe acercándose al pelirrosa quien solo lucia algo sorprendido.

"Pues… las zanahorias son la única cosa que no puedo manejar" dijo el surfista mientras que se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

"Pues si no quieres, déjame aprovechar" dijo Ryou mientras se estiraba para tomar las zanahorias sin embargo Fuyuka de inmediato detuvo al peliblanco.

"Lo siento pero Tsunami-kun debe comerlas o de lo contrario no recibirá los nutrientes que necesita." Dijo la hija del entrenador Kudou para luego poner una gelatina frente al chico de Okinawa. "La prepare especialmente para que así sea mas fácil de comer" dijo mientras que todos miraban algo sorprendidos a Fuyuka.

Tsunami solo mira la gelatina algo desconfiado pero finalmente se decidió a probarlo.

"Esta delicioso" dijo Tsunami algo sorprendido.

"Si te acostumbras a ella, eventualmente podrás comer las zanahorias normalmente" dijo la pelilila.

"Me gustaría probar eso también" dijo Kabeyama, mientras que tsunami devoraba la gelatina sin problemas.

"Lo siento Kabeyama-kun, pero esto es solo para Tsunami-kun" se disculpo Fuyuppe.

"No lo vayas a consentir demasiado Fuyuka-chan o luego no sabremos que pueda hacer" dijo Ryou de manera bromista a lo que el pelirrosa respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro al chico. Las chicas solo rieron ante la actitud de ese par mientras que Endou solo miraba con una sonrisa a la pelilila mientras recordaba lo que el entrenador le había dicho el día del accidente y que conocieron a Youhei.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Como ya era costumbre, los chicos estaban practicando en la cancha. Y esta vez era el turno de Hijikata para marcar a Ryou, quien a pesar de sus intentos de burlar al castaño, perdió el balón fácilmente.

"¿Qué pasa Ryou? Creí que tenias mas talento que eso" dijo Sakuno algo molesta lo que sorprendió un poco a los presentes.

"Parece que estoy algo frio para esto del ataque" dijo Ryou bastante tranquilo mientras que regresaba a su lugar. "Además, yo soy más defensa que delantero" agrego con un puchero.

"_¿Por esto fue que me llamaste, Asu-chan?_" pensó la pelinaranja mientras veía a Ryou platicando tranquilamente con Fubuki mientras ambos esperaban su turno.

Y mientras Sakuno no le despegaba la mirada a su peliblanco amigo, Fuyuka miraba a Endou, quien ahora se encargaba de detener uno de los tiros de Goenji. Sin embargo por alguna razón la pelilila sentía como se le nublaba la mirada e incluso en momentos le parecía ver una versión mas joven de Endou.

"¿Pasa algo malo Fuyuka-san?" pregunto Aki al notar que la chica se sujetaba la cabeza.

"Ah, no es nada" mintió Fuyuppe mientras que le mostraba su mejor sonrisa a la castaña, quien no noto como la pelilila apretaba los puños, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su padre y por Youhei.

Por la noche después de que los chicos cenaran, Fuyuka iba rumbo a su cargando algunos libros, y por ir leyendo casi choca con Youhei quien alcanzo a moverse para evitar el golpe.

"Ah lo siento" se disculpo la pelilila.

"Descuida" dijo el peliazul bastante tranquilo. "Por cierto ¿Cómo te has sentido?" pregunto Youhei sorprendiendo un poco a la chica. "Es que no te veías muy bien durante la practica de hoy" agrego.

"Ah descuide, no fue nada" mintió nuevamente la hija del entrenador, aunque el chico no parecía muy convencido, pero en ese momento…

"¿eh, Yoh-senpai y Fuyuka-chan? Senpai ¿no cree que Fuyuka-chan es demasiado joven para usted?" dijo sorprendido el peliblanco haciendo que la pelilila se sonrojara, mientras que Youhei simplemente le pellizco las mejillas a Ryou.

"Baka, simplemente le estaba haciendo una pregunta" dijo bastante tranquilo pero sin soltar las mejillas del chico. "Cambiando el tema ¿a donde vas?" pregunto el peliazul.

"Me dieron ganas de entrenar un poco, así que voy a practicar un poco en la playa" dijo el peliblanco mientras forcejeaba para que le soltaran.

"¿Estas seguro que solo vas a practicar y no a hacer alguna idiotez?" pregunto Katsuragi.

"Para eso es que yo voy a ir con el" dijo Sakuno acercándose al trio.

"Ah, g-gomen Saku-chan pero prefiero entrenar solo" dijo el peliblanco para luego salir del hostal dejando sorprendidos a todos.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

"¿Un partido de practica?" repitió Endou sorprendido al escuchar el aviso del entrenador Kudou.

"Teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación actual, lo mejor será tener un partido contra uno de los mejores equipos del grupo B, además que es un equipo que se encuentra en nuestra misma situación" dijo el entrenador mientras los chicos que escuchaban con atención, por lo que no escucharon cuando el equipo retador se acercó a ellos.

"Lamento la demora, Kudou-san" se escucho una voz femenina que los chicos de inmediato reconocieron y dejaron a mas de uno bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Asuka-san?" dijo la mayoría de los chicos sorprendidos mientras que Ryou se acercaba a saludar al capitán del equipo rival, que resulto ser Rose Griffon.

"Que sorpresa verlos" dijo Ryou bastante animado mientras que le daba la mano a su antiguo capitán.

"Sabiendo que ambos equipos estamos en la misma situación, Asuka-san fue la que sugirió que jugáramos contra ustedes, y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que hablabas de tus compañeros pues aceptamos de inmediato" explico Pierre, el capitán de Rose Griffon.

"¿Estas seguro de jugar contra ellos Ryou? Después de todo ellos fueron también tus compañeros de equipo" dijo Izumi.

"Creo que por ello es que me parece interesante este juego. Además ahora soy miembro de Inazuma Japan y debo jugar contra quien me digan" dijo el peliblanco como sin nada mientras que hacia algunos estiramientos.

Una vez que ambos equipos estuvieron listos, todos tomaron su lugar en la cancha y comenzaron con el partido. El primer tiempo fue un poco más de análisis, ya que ambos equipos no hacían mucho, aunque conforme se acercaba el final ambos equipos aumentaron su ritmo y comenzaron a atacar por lo que ambas defensas tenían bastante trabajo al tener que detener los ataques de sus oponentes, y entre idas y vueltas el primer tiempo se fue como agua con un marcador empatado a cero goles.

Después del descanso tan merecido, ambos equipos regresaron al campo para continuar con el juego. Y en cuanto comenzó el segundo tiempo, los chicos de Rose Griffon tomaron por sorpresa a Inazuma Japan y comenzaron a atacar, aunque la defensa de Inazuma Japan hizo un buen esfuerzo protegiéndose y Tobitaka logro robarles el balón antes de que se acercaran más a la portería y después se lo paso a Kidou quien tenia se veía entre tenso y molesto mientras avanzaba por el campo.

"_me pregunto si estará pensando en Kageyama_" pensó Izumi algo preocupada mientras que al igual que Haruna, miraba preocupada al castaño.

"Habrá que usar a estos chicos como objetos de practica" dijo Fudou mientras el y Ryou se acercaban al ex-capitán de Teikoku. Una vez que los tres chicos se acercaron lo suficiente, usaron su 'Kotei Penguin 3go' el cual venció sin problemas al portero de Rose Griffon y puso arriba en el marcador a Inazuma Japan.

"Eso fue algo sorprendente" dijo Fudou.

"Parece que ya jugas mejor Fudou-kun" dijo bromista el peliblanco mientras que el castaño solo bufo fastidiado. "¿tu que opinas, Kidou?" pregunto mientras ambos volteaban a ver al castaño sin embargo se sorprendieron al ver que el chico parecía estar demasiado molesto.

El partido se reanudo, y nuevamente los chicos de Rose Griffon se lanzaron al ataque.

"¡Tácticas Hissatsu, Rainbow Play!" grito Asuka lo que sorprendió bastante a su hermano, mientras que de inmediato los chicos hicieron lo que les indico su entrenadora. Pierre y Stephan iban al frente con el balón, Fudou y Kazemaru intentaron detenerlos pero los chicos se separaron haciendo una especie de arco y pasaron el balón hacia atrás. El movimiento se repitió 2 veces más y al final fue Julian quien se quedó con el balón, para después tirar a portería usando su 'Eiffel Drive'.

Endou hizo lo propio para intentar detener ese tiro con su 'Ijigen The Hand' pero el balón termino entrando a la portería, lo que puso el marcador 1-1.

El partido se reanudo y esta vez fueron los chicos de Inazuma Japan los que se lanzaron al ataque. Kidou, Fudou y Ryou nuevamente iban juntos, y el de la mohicana dijo que usaran su técnica combinada, sin embargo Kidou solo lo ignoro y se adelanto para luego burlar la defensa y lanzar a portería con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final el portero logro desviarlo con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué estas trabajando solo en la delantera?" pregunto Fudou algo molesto, sin embargo Kidou solo lo ignoro y regreso a su posición.

En ese momento, el silbato sonó indicando el final del partido, el cual quedo empatado a uno. Ambos equipos se reunieron en el centro del campo y sus capitanes se dieron la mano amistosamente.

"Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en el torneo final" dijo Endou.

"Lo mismo digo. Espero podamos jugar con ustedes otra vez" dijo Pierre.

"Aunque me pregunto si podrán ganar con alguien tan flojo como Ryou en su equipo" dijo Julian de forma bromista dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

"Y lo dice el tipo que se la pasa tratando de impresionar a Yukino en lugar de entrenar como se debe" murmuro Asuka lo que solo causo la risa del peliblanco y de algunos otros jugadores de Rose Griffon, pero en ese momento se sorprendieron al escuchar que las managers de Inazuma Japan estaban aplaudiendo.

"Fue un partido realmente increíble" dijo Fuyuka bastante animada.

"Es cierto. Incluso es difícil creer que era un partido de practica" agrego Aki. Por su parte Haruna e Izumi solo miraron en dirección a donde estaba Kidou y no pudieron evitar sentirse algo preocupadas por el estratega. Ryou solo noto las expresiones en el rostro de las chicas y se quedo algo pensativo, pero no se dio cuenta que Julian y Stephan estaban mirando en la misma dirección que él.

"Así que por eso querías regresar" dijo Stephan con tono pícaro. "Nunca creí que fueras de esa clase de personas, pero veo que me equivoque"

"Ha mejorado mi opinión de ti" dijo Julian dándole una palmada en la espalda al peliblanco.

Mitarashi solo miro al dúo tratando de comprender lo que le decían, pero después cayo en cuenta de que ambos miraban a Haruna e Izumi y a partir de ahí su cerebro saco las conclusiones necesarias.

"¡Par de bakas, no es lo que piensan!" dijo de inmediato el ojiazul mientras que su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. Los chicos solo siguieron con su discusión, mientras que los demás miraban la escena bastante divertidos.

_**Por la noche…**_

Después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día Haruna iba rumbo a su habitación aun bastante pensativa acerca de que podría estar pasando con su hermano, y encima de todo se había enterado que Fuyuka estaba en el hospital. Al igual que sus compañeros, Haruna quiso ir a ver como estaba su amiga, sin embargo Endou dijo que él se encargaría de ir por lo que no le quedo otro remedio que aceptar. La peliazul entro a su habitación, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver un trozo de papel en el suelo que solo tenia escrito 'playa'. Después de pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que alguien quería que fuera a la playa por lo que decidió darse una vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo al llegar a la playa se sorprendió de ver solo había un balón algo sucio en el centro de la playa.

"Parece que si entendiste mi mensaje" dijo una voz que sorprendió a la peliazul.

"R-R-Ryou-san" dijo Otonashi algo sonrojada al ver ahí al peliblanco.

"Ah gomen, no quise asustarte" se disculpo Mitarashi. "Ah cierto, disculpa por la nota incompleta. Es que creí escuchar que alguien subía así que la puse debajo de tu puerta sin terminar" agrego mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

"¿Y para que quería verme?" pregunto aun un poco sonrojada.

"Ah pues… lo que pasa es que parecías algo preocupada con la actitud de Kidou-kun, así que pensé que tal vez pasar un rato en la playa podría ayudar a que te relajes" dijo el peliblanco mientras que ahora era su turno de sonrojarse. Haruna iba a decir algo pero en ese momento una ráfaga de aire hizo que comenzara a frotarse los brazos para calentarse un poco, ya que en ese momento lo llevaba su uniforme. Ryou solo sonrió un poco al ver la escena y de inmediato se quito la chamarra para ponérsela sobre los hombros a la chica.

"Será mejor que te cubras o podrías coger un resfriado"

"Gracias" murmuro Haruna bastante sonrojada mientras que trataba de desviar la mirada para que el peliblanco no lo notara.

Después de esto, Haruna y Ryou fueron a sentarse en la arena y se pusieron a platicar, al principio el tema fue la preocupación de Haruna por su hermano, pero cuando la conversación se animo un poco más y ambos pasaron un buen rato platicado.

"Ryou-san, acerca de lo que paso antes de que se fuera a Francia" dijo Haruna algo nerviosa, mientras que Ryou solo pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir bastante a prisa. "Acerca de lo que quería decir esa vez… yo…" sin embargo la chica no pudo terminar, ya que Ryou opto por interrumpirla.

"Ne Haruna-chan ¿Qué pensarías si una persona supieras que una persona cercana a ti te ha mentido todo este tiempo?" pregunto el peliblanco clavando su mirada en el cielo, mientras que la peliazul solo lo miro algo confundida. "Ah gomen, gomen creo que empiezo a tener algo de sueño y ya no se ni lo que digo" dijo de manera bromista para tratar de relajar el ambiente.

"Ryou-san, ha estado actuando un poco raro el día de hoy. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la visita Sakuno-san?" pregunto Otonashi aun un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno puede que su visita tenga un poco ver, aunque no es en el sentido que estas pensando" dijo Ryou de manera bromista para luego ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia su acompañante. "Ven, creo que será mejor que regresemos de una vez o de lo contrario Kidou puede que se preocupe o que esta vez si me de una paliza" dijo el peliblanco cambiando el tema. Haruna solo lo miro algo sorprendida pero simplemente tomo la mano del chico para ponerse de pie y regresar juntos al hostal.

Después de la pequeña caminata de regreso, ambos chicos ya estaban frente al cuarto de la chica.

"Ryou-san, gracias por lo de hoy" dijo Otonashi algo sonrojada.

"Lamento que no haya salido como lo esperaba. Creo que últimamente no estoy en mi mejor momento" dijo Ryou mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso. Y lo siguiente que paso fue algo que el chico no se esperaba y es que la peliazul se estiro un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco, quien simplemente se puso como tomate y no supo ni que decir.

"En verdad, muchas gracias Ryou-san" dijo Haruna igual de sonrojada que el peliblanco para luego meterse a su cuarto. Ryou solo sonrió y después se fue de regreso a su habitación.

"_Todo iba tan bien. Me pregunto de donde haber sacado una pregunta como esa_" se pregunto de manera burlona el peliblanco mientras que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano. "_Creo que me estoy volviendo mas idiota cada día_" agrego aun bastante divertido para después entrar a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

_Asuka: ¡que bello es el amor joven!_

_Sakuno: Creo que ahora empiezo a comprender algunas cosas_

_Ryou: ¡d-d-dejense de tonterias! *se pone como tomate*_

_Izumi: ¿de que hablan?_

_yo: no es nada Izumi-chan. Mejor vayamos a contestar los reviews que nos han dejado nuestros queridos lectores._

_**Yu-chan: **muchas gracias por el review. Como puedes ver, todos esos años que pasaron juntos no han sido en vano, al menos Izumi aprendio un par de cosas. Hablando de Tezuka, no te preocupes Hiroshi-san, que el muchacho pronto volvera aparecer, pero ya veremos bajo que circunstancias lo hace (¡más suspenso innecesario!) y Kenji-kun... bueno creo que tu duda ya quedo resuelta._

_**kasanetox31: **muchas gracias por tu review. ahora estamos un poco más cerca de llegar a esos capitulos. Debo decir que ya he pensado en algunas ideas para ese momento aunque nada definitivo todavia, pero espero que una vez que llegue a eso el capitulo sea de tu agrado.  
_

_**Celia-san: **arigatou! me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Creo que si me tarde un poco, pero finalmente aqui esta la continuacion y como puedes ver Haruna-chan tuvo un poco mpas de protagonismo esta vez. Y en los proximos ya le tocara a Kidou-kun.  
_

_Ejem, y bueno, ahora me despido y solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	62. Un dia de recuerdos y para recordar

_Gooooomen!_

_Se que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, pero lo que pasa es que hace ya casi 2 meses que me consegui un empleo de tiempo completo, y me ha quitado mas tiempo del que esperaba para escribir mis fics. (Incluso pase casi 30 horas encerrado en una oficina terminando un proyecto)_

_Pero bueno, ¡basta de mis quejas! El dia de hoy traigo el capitulo numero 62 de esta historia._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes, desde la tierra del sol naciente... ¡Midorikawa Ryuuji!_

_Midorikawa: Crei que ya habia hecho esto_

_yo: Tecnicamente fue Reize quien lo hizo, asi que adelante, Ryuuji-kun._

_Midorikawa: Hai!_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A _

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: muchas gracias Ryuuji-kun_

_Cierto, antes de comenzar, un ultimo comentario. Como pueden ver el disclaimer cambio un poquito. Actualmente estoy trabajando en algunos otros proyectos (algunos son locas ideas mias y otros son proyectos mas serios) y Death City Studios entra en la primera categoria. Por ahora, estoy comenzando a crear un sitio web asi que esperen escuchar algunas cuantas actualizaciones aburridas antes de cada capitulo, y una vez que todo este listo les pondre la direccion en mi perfil para que lo visiten y conoscan mas de este proyecto._

**_Bueno ya, despues de ese enorme discurso sin sentido, y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 62 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Isla Liocott y por las calles de esa bella tropical, un par de chicos caminaba con rumbo al hospital de la isla.

"Yoh-senpai, ¿porque rayos estamos saliendo tan temprano?" dijo cierto peliblanco mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Creí que seria buena idea acompañar a Endou-kun al hospital" explico Youhei.

"Ne senpai ya hablando en serio, ¿Si se da cuenta que Fuyuka-chan es como cinco años mas chica, verdad?" dijo algo serio el peliblanco.

"¿Que insinúas?" pregunto el peliazul poniéndose igual de serio que Ryou.

"Nada, solo quería saber si tenia en claro la diferencia de edades" dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

"En verdad que a veces puedes llegara ser idiota" dijo Youhei mirando a su kohai con una gota en la cabeza.

"Tal vez" dijo como sin nada el chico. "¿Me pregunto si podre entrar a la cocina del hospital para robar algo para desayunar?" murmuro con una expresión infantil mientras que se le adelantaba a su senpai, quien solo miraba sorprendido al chico

Ambos chicos continuaron con su camino y finalmente llegaron a su destino, aunque Ryou se llevo un par de sorpresas...

"¡Natsumi-chan! ¡Detective!" dijo Ryou sorprendido. "¿que hacen aquí?"

"Encontramos una información interesante así que quise compartirla con ustedes" dijo Natsumi.

"Mas bien será _compartirlo con Endou_" murmuro divertido el peliblanco aunque solo recibió unos pellizcos en las mejillas de parte una muy sonrojada Natsumi.

Una vez que Natsumi soltó al chico, el grupo entro a la habitación de la pelilila, quien platicaba animadamente con Endou.

"¿De que nos perdimos?" Pregunto Mitarashi de manera casual pero solo recibió un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Katsuragi.

"Entrometido"

"Solo estaba tratando de establecer una conversación, Baka-senpai" dijo Ryou haciendo un puchero.

¡Natsumi! ¡Onigawara-san!" dijo esta vez Endou.

"Yo reaccione igual" dijo Ryou bastante divertido pero luego recibió otro golpe en la nuca y después comenzó a discutir con el peliazul. La escena simplemente provoco la risa de la pelilila mientras que Natsumi solo se masajeaba la sien algo molesta.

"¿Podrían comportarse? Estan en un hospital" regaño Natsumi al dúo, haciendo que se quedaran quietos de una vez, lo que provoco la risa de parte de Endou y Fuyuka.

"Solo estábamos hablando de algunas cosas del pasado, Ryou-kun" aclaro Fuyuka tranquilamente.

"Creo que yo podría ayudar con algo de información" dijo Natsumi ante la mirada de unos sorprendidos Endou y Fuyuka. A partir de ahí, Natsumi y el detective explicaron que alguna vez el padre de Fuyuka llego a trabajar para Kageyama sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, pero cuando se entero, decidió ayudar al abuelo de Endou a escapar.

"No me esperaba algo como eso" dijo Youhei algo sorprendido. "Debes estar orgullosa de tu padre" agrego mientras que Fuyuka solo asentía.

"¿Kageyama tuvo algo que ver con lo que le paso a los padres de Fuyuka?" pregunto el entrenador.

"No, él no" respondió el detective. "Sin embargo durante nuestra investigación, descubrimos algo interesante. Es posible que todo este tiempo, alguien estuviera manipulando a Kageyama" agrego mientras los demás lo miraban algo sorprendidos. Ryou solo se quedo algo pensativo pero después simplemente dio unas cuantas palmadas llamando la atención de los demás.

"Bien, creo que será mejor si dejamos que Fuyuka-chan descanse para que se recupere mas pronto" dijo Ryou mientras que los chicos lo miraban algo sorprendidos pero después asintieron y simplemente salieron de la habitación después de despedirse de la pelilila.

"Gracias por investigar todo esto, Natsumi" dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan una vez que todos estaban fuera. "Si alguna vez llegas a saber mas de mi abuelo, por favor dímelo" agrego el castaño.

"Por supuesto" dijo Natsumi evitando mirar a Endou.

"Gomen por ponerte a hacer esto, Natsumi" se disculpo el portero.

"Esta bien. Cuando esto termine, pienso regresar a tu la…" dijo la castaña, sin embargo se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que iba a decir. "Al lado de todos ustedes" corrigió la chica mientras le sonreía al portero. Sin embargo esa sonrisa cambio por un rostro de sorpresa cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano. "¿Ryou-kun?"

"Ne Onigawara-san ¿Le molesta si me llevo a Natsumi por unos cuantos minutos?" pregunto Ryou de manera casual mientras que los chicos parecían algo sorprendidos y la castaña por alguna razón sintió como su rostro se enrojecía.

"Cuidado, puede que tu ya sabes quien se ponga celosa" dijo Katsuragi con tono pícaro mientras que Ryou simplemente bufo fastidiado.

"Al menos no es una chica cinco años menor que yo. Además simplemente hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ella" dijo Mitarashi bastante serio. "Ah cierto. Si aun esta buscando algo de información acerca de Kageyama, tengo el presentimiento de que esta persona podrá servir de algo" agrego el peliblanco mientras le daba un papel al detective. Aquel hombre solo abrió el papel mientras que Natsumi solo se estiro para leerlo, y al ver el contenido se llevo una enorme sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir algo, Ryou se la llevo a solo Dios sabe donde.

"Eso fue... ¿raro?" murmuro Youhei algo confundido. "Creo que será mejor que regresemos al campamento. Las chicas dijeron que había algo que querían explicar". Cambio de tema el peliazul. Endou simplemente asintió, pero primero decidió pasar un poco más de tiempo con Fuyuka, pero la pelilila fue dada de alta poco después de que regresaron.

**_Con Natsumi y Ryou…_**

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?" preguntó algo serio el peliblanco mientras que la castaña sólo lo miraba algo confundida. "Me refiero a que no le dijiste a Endou-kun que querías regresar a SU lado" aclaro el chico mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Natsumi.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Natsumi mientras desviaba la mirada para que el chico no viera su sonrojo, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde ya que el chico tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro. "Como sea. ¿Para que querías que viniera?" pregunto la chica.

"Ah pues... creo que lo olvide" dijo Ryou quien a diferencia de la chica, pudo ocultar su sonrojo de manera efectiva. "Pero ya que estas aquí, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo" dijo el chico mientras se ponía algo serio lo que sorprendió a su amiga.

**_Mientras tanto en el campamento…_**

Después de que Endou y Youhei regresaron al campamento, los chicos se reunieron con sus demás compañeros en una sala del hostal, donde Haruna y Aki los esperaban para explicarles nuevamente su situación actual de cara a su enfrentamiento con el equipo nacional de Italia.

"En pocas palabras, si perdemos mañana y el equipo de Domon-kun e Ichinose-kun gana, nuestra puntuación se quedara en los 6 puntos, y ellos terminaran la primera fase con 7 así que con eso ellos tomarían nuestro lugar en las finales." Dijo Izumi mientras que señalaba a la pantalla.

"Incluso si ellos ganan y nosotros empatamos, ambos equipos terminaríamos con 7 puntos, por lo que no podríamos avanzar sin tener otro partido decisivo" agrego Haruna.

"Entonces nuestra mejor oportunidad para pasar a las finales, es ganando el partido de mañana sin importar lo que pase" dijo Kazemaru.

"¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a practicar para nuestro partido contra Orpheus!" dijo Endou bastante animado, y como siempre, el ánimo del castaño se le contagio a sus compañeros, quienes desde el comienzo de la práctica, ya estaban dando su 100% en la cancha.

"¿Pasa algo Izumi-san?" dijo Haruna mirando a su rubia amiga.

"Ne, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Ryou-kun?" pregunto la ojiverde.

**_Y hablando de Ryou…_**

"No creí que estuvieran teniendo tantos problemas" Dijo Natsumi mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Mientras estaban platicando, ambos chicos terminaron llegando a un parque y ahora la señorita Raimon estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

"Lamento aburrirte con esas cosas, pero creo que necesitaba decírselo a alguien" dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el lado opuesto del árbol donde estaba Natsumi.

"¿Pero porque escogiste decírmelo a mi?" pregunto la castaña.

"Esa es una buena pregunta" dijo divertido el peliblanco "Creo que te toco la mala fortuna de encontrarte conmigo" agrego de manera bromista. La castaña solo sonrío pero de inmediato sus facciones se tornaron mas serias.

"Acerca del papel que le diste al detective... ¿En verdad vas en serio con eso?" pregunto bastante seria.

"Es solo una pequeña sospecha mía, pero la forma en la que esa persona actué después de la visita del detective seguro que podrá aclarar mis dudas" explico el peliblanco.

"Sabes, deberías estar entrenando en lugar de preocuparte por cosas como esas" regaño Natsumi a su acompañante.

"Podría decirte lo mismo. Deberías estar a nuestro lado en lugar de jugar a la investigadora" dijo Ryou con una expresión algo seria en su rostro, pero esta no tardo en ablandarse. "Creo que el capitán es mas suertudo de lo que parece" murmuro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto la castaña.

"No, nada ojou-sama" dijo el chico a modo de broma y con una sonrisa infantil. "Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. No vaya a ser que el detective se canse de esperarte"

"Descuida puedo cuidarme sola" dijo la castaña.

"Aun así, no me siento con muchas ganas de comprobarlo" dijo el peliblanco. "Además ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si te dejara irte sola?" agrego divertido.

"Deberías usar esos encantos con Otonashi en lugar de gastarlos conmigo" dijo con tono pícaro la señorita Raimon mientras que Ryou solo se puso como tomate. "Además tienes que regresar a tiempo para la practica" Ryou iba a replicar, pero en ese momento alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Oi! ¡Natsumi!" Llamo una voz masculina a la castaña. Ambos chicos voltearon y pudieron ver a un chico de tez morena y pelo azul marino acercarse a ellos junto a un hombre mayor de cana cabellera.

"Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada" dijo a modo de broma el anciano lo que provoco un sonrojo en Natsumi.

"D... ¡Mr. Araya!" reclamo la castaña. Ryou solo la miro algo confundido pero después su cabeza termino de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo" murmuro el peliblanco mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto la castaña al ver la expresión de su acompañante. Pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada" dijo Ryou divertido para luego sacar su celular de su bolsillo. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue mas tarde a la practica" dijo mientras miraba la hora.

"Te dije que seria mejor que fueras a tu practica en lugar de estar aquí" regaño Natsumi al chico.

"Tenia mis razones para querer hacerlo" dijo Ryou rascándose la mejilla. Natsumi solo miro y se sorprendió al ver el tenue sonrojo en rostro del chico. "Como sea, gracias por aquel neumático Araya-san" agrego

"Ojojo no tienes que agradecerlo, solo era una vieja llanta" dijo Araya algo divertido. Ryou simplemente hizo una reverencia mientras que Araya, aquel chico moreno comenzaban a alejarse.

"Nos vemos luego" Se despidió la castaña y luego se fue hacia donde estaban Araya y aquel chico, sin embargo después del primer paso pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca. La chica volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba su peliblanco acompañante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, pudo sentir como el chico juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

"R-R-Ryou ¿Qué crees que..?" dijo bastante sorprendida la castaña una vez que se separaron, sin embargo no termino la frase al ver que el peliblanco tenía una expresión bastante seria en su rostro, además de que vio como un color azul rey apareció en lugar del típico tono celeste que tenían los ojos del chico. Ante los ojos de la castaña, parecía como si frente a ella estuviera un completo desconocido en lugar del idiota e infantil chico de siempre.

"Me encargare de que vuelvas conmigo y con los chicos lo mas pronto posible" dijo el peliblanco clavando su mirada en los ojos cafés de su acompañante. Después de eso, el chico simplemente le dio la espalda al trio y se marchó de regreso al campamento.

Mientras el peliblanco se marchaba, el señor Araya miraba divertido los rostros de sus acompañantes, y es que Rococo parecía algo celoso por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Natsumi aun estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud del chico, además de que su rostro parecía un tomate.

Por su parte, Mitarashi simplemente siguió caminando de regreso al campamento.

"Esto no va a terminar nada bien. ¿Ahora entiendes porque nunca te uso?" dijo divertido el chico mientras apoyaba el dedo índice en la frente sin embargo el chico término de rodillas en el suelo gracias a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Tsk, y eso que ni siquiera te use en un juego" mascullo algo divertido mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie y seguir caminando al campamento.

Después de la larga caminata, el chico finalmente llego al entrenamiento, y después de un merecido regaño, el chico se integro a la práctica.

"¿Donde rayos te metiste?" pregunto Izumi mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien hacia algunos estiramientos.

"Me fui a pasear por ahí" fue lo único que dijo Ryou para luego entrar a la cancha mientras que Izumi solo hizo un puchero, sin embargo luego se sorprendio de ver que el chico tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Los chicos entrenaban con el animo al 100, o al menos todos, ya que Kidou lucia algo preocupado y en un par de ocasiones se negó a usar el 'Kotei Penguin 3go' para tirar por cuenta propia.

"_Voy a destruir al equipo nacional de Japón_"

"_No pienso dejar que eso suceda_" pensó Kidou mientras apretaba los puños frustrado.

"Kidou-kun..." murmuro preocupada la rubia mientras veía la expresión de molestia en el rostro del chico.

"Lo mas probable es que sea por Kageyama" dijo el peliblanco quien se acercaba a la banca para tomar un poco de agua.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo. Había algo que querías que Kageyama te respondiera." dijo la rubia.

"Y aun lo hay. Sin embargo si me dejo llevar como Kidou, entonces esto podría terminar mal" dijo el peliblanco bastante serio.

"¿De que hablas, Ryou?" pregunto la ojiverde algo confundida, sin embargo el chico ignoro a su amiga y regreso a practicar. "Baka" murmuro infantilmente la rubia.

La practica continuo por varias horas mas hasta que llego la merecida hora de la cena, la cual transcurrió sin ningún problema, aunque a mitad de la cena Ryou desapareció inexplicablemente pero al poco tiempo regreso con algunos helados.

Una vez que todos terminaron su postre, los chicos se fueron a tomar una ducha o al menos casi todos lo hicieron, ya que Ryou nuevamente desapareció y además cierto castaño decidió seguir practicando.

"Aun necesito mas poder" murmuro Kidou algo molesto mientras que tomaba otro balón para volver a tirar a portería, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, cierta personita apareció en escena. "¿Izumi?" ¿Pasa algo?" La rubia se tambaleaba algo nerviosa mientras que se acercaba al chico.

"E-E-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo." Tartamudeo nerviosa la ojiverde mientras que Kidou la miraba algo sorprendido. "¿Q-Q-Que pasa con esa actitud tuya?" agrego la rubia mientras que Kidou aun lucia algo sorprendido, mientras que Izumi estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Una vez que la rubia termino de hablar, se hizo un silencio algo incomodo entre los dos, y es que Izumi tenia la mirada clavada en el piso mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, y Kidou simplemente miraba a la rubia sin decir nada, lo que no ayudaba mucho con los nervios de la chica.

"Asuka-nee, no crees que deberías intervenir" dijo una voz masculina.

"Déjalos" respondió la peliblanca, quien miraba la escena desde lejos junto a su hermano. "Además esto parece prometedor" agrego divertida la chica de ojos rubí.

"¿Como es yo sigo siendo el baka?" murmuro el ojiazul para que su hermana mayor no lo oyera, pero aun así se llevo un coscorrón. Asuka iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento escucharon la voz de cierta rubia.

"Gomen, Kidou-kun" dijo Izumi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Creí que podría animarte un poco usando lo mismo que Asuka-san suele decirme" se explico la rubia.

"Izumi" murmuro algo sorprendido el castaño.

"Aun le falta mucho para que algo como eso funcione, pero fue un buen intento" murmuro Asuka con aires de orgullo mientras que su hermano la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿Acaso es por Kageyama?" pregunto la rubia. Kidou no dijo nada pero la ojiverde pudo notar como el chico se tenso al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto. "Gomen"

"No puedo dejar que ese hombre haga lo que se le de la gana" dijo el estratega bastante molesto. "Tengo que detenerlo a como de lugar si quiero escapar de su maldición"

"Yo no creo que haya alguna maldición" dijo la rubia. "Tal vez hayas aprendido de Kageyama pero ha sido tu quien ha logrado llegar hasta donde estas usando tus propias habilidades" agrego la chica poniéndose seria. "Además... no tienes que cargar tu solo con todo. Tal vez no soy muy útil o muy lista cuando se trata de soccer, pero... ¡quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, Kidou-kun!" soltó de repente la rubia sorprendiendo a todos los que la escuchaban, especialmente al estratega quien empezaba a mostrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Izumi por su parte simplemente estaba roja como tomate por lo que prefirió alejarse de ahí, sin embargo, la rubia no supo si fueron los nervios o que, pero al querer irse de ahí tropezó con su propio pie y lo único que atino a hacer antes de caer fue sujetarse de Kidou, quien como aun estaba algo sorprendido no atino a reaccionar y ambos terminaron cayendo.

Cuando ambos chicos reaccionaron, sus rostros enrojecieron al notar lo cerca que estaban, además de que habían quedado en una posición algo comprometedora, y es que la rubia había caído sobre el estratega, quien tenia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la ojiverde. Ambos se quedaron mirando por algún tiempo y no pudieron evitar recordar aquel incidente durante las eliminatorias, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse de no haber sido por la interrupción de Tezuka.

Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente sus cuerpos tomaron el control, y poco a poco comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que finalmente la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció con un delicado beso.

"Que bello es el amor joven" dijo Asuka mientras que fingía limpiarse las lagrimas.

"¿Acaso así te sientes con tu '_maravilloso chico italiano_'?" dijo Ryou algo bromista mientras imitaba la expresión que tenia su hermana aquella vez durante el partido de Francia vs. Portugal. (**n/a: más información en el capitulo 45**)

"¡B-B-Baka!" dijo la peliblanca con el rostro tan rojo como sus ojos.

"oneechan se sonrojo" murmuro con tono infantil, pero después esa expresión cambio por una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Me pregunto que pensara Yoh-senpai si se entera?" agrego. Asuka simplemente estaba tan roja que casi echaba humo por la cabeza y lo único que atino a hacer darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico. Después de su pequeña discusión, los hermanos regresaron su mirada hacia donde estaban Izumi y Kidou.

"Izumi, yo…" se apresuró a decir el estratega algo nervioso una vez que se separaron, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como la rubia lo abrazaba y hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico. Kidou solo la miro sorprendido pero alcanzo a notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiverde, así que aunque sabía que las cosas no serian tan iguales a partir de ahora, prefirió no decir nada y simplemente correspondió el abrazo de la chica.

"_Arigatou, Kidou-kun_" pensó Ryou al ver que su amiga parecía bastante feliz. El chico simplemente sonrió levemente y luego se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección a la playa.

"¿Ryou?" dijo sorprendida la peliblanca al ver a su hermano alejarse.

"Ne, Asuka-neechan ¿podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?" dijo Ryou con un tono bastante serio mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana. Asuka solo miro algo confundida al chico, pero al ver que sus ojos brillaban con aquel tono azul rey, como lo habían hecho cuando estuvo con Natsumi, simplemente sonrió.

"Así que piensas volver a usar _eso _¿eh?" dijo la chica de ojos carmesí. Ryou solo asintió y en ese momento una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peliblanca. "De acuerdo, Ryou-sama" dijo con tono algo burlón para luego seguir a su hermano a la playa.

* * *

_Izumi: ¿Ya piensas decirme donde te metiste en la tarde?_

_Ryou: *sonrojado* no quiero_

_Izumi: ¡Dime de una vez!_

_Ryou: no quiero... ademas podria preguntarte lo mismo acerca de Kidou-kun._

_Izumi: *se pone como tomate* ¡BAKA! *noquea de un solo golpe al peliblanco*_

_yo: C-c-creo que mejor vamos a responder los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores antes de que esto se ponga más violento ^^U_

_**Yu-chan: **Como siempre muchas gracias por el probablemente despues deste capitulo, tu y algunos lectores más quieran darme unos cuantos tomatazos, pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacerlo._

_Ryou: Cambiando de tema... Wow, no sabia que fueran tan coqueto Kenji-kun. Pero no se si al novio de Saku-chan le agrade eso._

_Sakuno: Creo que tu estas mas celoso que él, Ryou-chan ^w^_

_Ryou: *solo se sonroja y se marcha*_

_**haru-chan129: **muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero como ya lo explique, el trabajo me ha robado demasiado tiempo.  
_

_**fubuki-haruna: **Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que te gustara este nuevo capitulo, y que sigas comentando y disfrutando de esta historia.  
_

_Bueno, por ahora esto seria todo. Asi que solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	63. Una lucha feroz: Endou vs Fidio

_Primero que nada... una disculpa por haber demorado tanto. Esto de tener trabajo es mas molesto y complicado de lo que parece._

_Pero finalmente conseguí algo de tiempo para poder actualizar algunas de mis historias._

_Pero basta de quejas, sigamos..._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! o en caso de que celebren alguna otra fiesta... también muchas felicidades._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo_

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes, una visita muy especial... con ustedes la pequeña Rushe junto a Hide Nakata, uno de los mejores._

_Hide: Adelante Rushe_

_Rushe: Arigatou..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: arigatou, Rushe-chan, Hide-kun_

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 63 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Después de una larga espera, el día del gran juego finalmente llego, y los chicos ya estaban en el comedor desayunando.

"Minna, asegúrense de comer lo necesario para tener energía para el partido de hoy" dijo Aki bastante animada.

"Pero traten de no exagerar o de lo contrario luego ni siquiera van a poder moverse" agrego Sakuno mientras colocaba unos platos en la mesa donde estaban Hijikata, Fubuki y Kogure. "Especialmente tú, Kabeyama-kun" agrego con un tono algo bromista haciendo sonrojar al peliverde mientras que los demás se rieron un poco.

"Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Ryou-san?" pregunto Fuyuka mientras buscaba con la mirada al peliblanco.

"No será que de nuevo fue a hacer una idiotez" dijo Fudou recordando el día que Ryou fue a desafiar a Zato.

"Aunque no es como si su catálogo de estupideces fuera muy pequeño, así que realmente es difícil saber que está haciendo" dijo Izumi burlona. Algunos chicos rieron ante el comentario, sin embargo, un sonido similar al de una explosión que provenía de la playa los sorprendió bastante.

"Creo que ya sabemos dónde puede estar" comento Sakuno. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato salieron en dirección a donde había provenido aquel estruendoso sonido.

Después de su larga carrera, los chicos llegaron a la fuente de aquel sonido y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

"¿Q-Que te pareció eso, onee-sama?" pregunto Ryou, quien estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en la arena, con bastante dificultad debido al cansancio. El peliblanco levanto un poco la cabeza y en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos al peliblanco pero después dirigieron su mirada en la misma dirección a donde miraba Mitarashi y vieron a cierta peliblanca tirada en la arena.

"¡Asu-chan!" dijo Sakuno con bastante preocupación mientras se acercaba a su amiga, sin embargo Asuka solo se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" pregunto confiada la peliblanca aunque se podía ver que ella estaba en igual o hasta peor condición que su hermano.

"Solo estaba descansando un poco. Después de todo, tengo un partido que jugar" dijo Ryou con algo de dificultad intentando ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió caerse de rostro a la arena.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes jugar así?" preguntó el atleta peliceleste.

"Descuiden, solo fue un entrenamiento bastante básico." Dijo el ojiazul como sin nada. "Solo ayúdenme a llegar al comedor para desayunar y verán que estaré como nuevo" agrego mientras que estiraba su mano hacia Kazemaru para que este le ayudara a ponerse de pie, cosa que el atleta de inmediato hizo.

"Aun no me parece buena idea que juegue en ese estado" dijo Fuyuka mirando al peliblanco.

"Descuida. Pueden considerar esto como una pequeña ventaja para equilibrar el partido" dijo el chico con inusual arrogancia. "Ahora vamos, ahí un partido que jugar y yo aún necesito llenar el tanque" agrego mientras que al final se daba unas palmadas en el estómago.

"Buena suerte hoy chicos" dijo Asuka una vez que todos estaban listos para regresar al hotel.

"¿Are? ¿No vendrás con nosotros Asu-chan?" preguntó Sakuno.

"Gomen. Después de que no llegue ayer a dormir, tengo que reportarme con el gran jefe para evitar que me regañen" explico la peliblanca. "Pero descuiden, los estaremos apoyando" agrego sonriente.

Los chicos se despidieron de la hermana de Ryou y luego partieron con rumbo al hostal.

"¿Esa chica es nuestro objetivo?" pregunto un sujeto que desde lejos observaba en dirección a la playa.

"Hai. Sin embargo debemos esperar a que este con la otra mocosa, para hacer lo que nos mandaron a hacer" dijo otro chico.

_**Unos minutos después…**_

Los chicos ya había terminado su desayuno como Dios manda, e incluso ya estaban en los vestidores del estadio a punto de empezar su próximo encuentro.

Después del viaje, los chicos ya estaban listos en el vestidor.

"Minna, ¿están todos listos?" preguntó Endou a sus compañeros quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, hemos lograr hasta aquí así que vamos por ello. ¡Si los afrontamos con todo lo que tenemos, definitivamente vamos a ganar! ¡Vamos!" dijo Endou bastante animado.

"¡Sí!" gritaron todos igual de animados que su capitán.

Después de eso, ambos equipos entraron a la cancha y cada uno hizo su camino a su respectiva banca.

"Voy a anunciar la alineación de hoy" dijo el entrenador Kudou con su típico tono serio. "Delanteros: Katsuragi, Goenji, Kiyama. Mediocampistas: Kazemaru, Kidou, Ryou. Defensas: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Fubuki, Tobitaka. Portero: Endou. Eso es todo.

"¡Hai!"

"Ryou-san" dijo Haruna llamando la atención del peliblanco. "¿Está seguro de poder jugar?" pregunto la peliazul algo preocupada. Ryou simplemente la miro, pero en ese momento cierto recuerdo involucrando a cierta chica castaña apareció en su cabeza por lo que el chico desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Descuida, estaré bien" dijo el peliblanco de una manera algo seca, lo que sorprendió no solo a la peliazul, sino también a los que estaban cerca. "Gomen, creo que la presencia de ese sujeto me está molestando un poco" dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la banca de Orpheus, o para ser más precisos, en dirección a donde estaba Kageyama. Aunque Ryou no era el único, ya que también Kidou tenía su mirada fija en aquel sujeto.

"_Voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas_" pensó Kidou, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco de ver que aquel hombre solo sonreía.

"Animo, Kidou-kun" dijo Izumi acercándose al castaño. El chico volteo a ver a la rubia y vio como esta le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

"Que bien se ven ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?" dijo Ryou sorprendiendo al dúo. Izumi solo se puso como tomate, mientras que Kidou solo desvió un poco la mirada. Ryou por su parte solo sonrió divertido. "Será mejor que entremos ahora a la cancha" agrego poco más serio y después fue con Kazemaru y Endou quienes ya iban en dirección a la cancha.

"¡Ryou!" dijo Fidio acercándose al peliblanco. "Parece que nuestra revancha toco antes de lo que esperaba" dijo el castaño animado.

"Eso parece" dijo Ryou bastante tranquilo. "Que gane el mejor, Fidio-kun" agrego el chico dándole la mano al capitán italiano y luego ambos chicos tomaron sus lugares en el campo.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo, Ryou?_" pensó Sakuno algo preocupada. En ese momento el peliblanco alzo la mirada dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales tenían un tono azul rey. "_No… puede… ser_" pensó sorprendida la pelinaranja. "¡Youhei!" dijo la chica llamando la atención del peliceleste quien apenas iba a la cancha.

"¿Quieres un autógrafo?" pregunto burlón el peliceleste.

"Mira a Ryou" dijo la chica. Katsuragi volteo y de inmediato se mostró serio al notar la mirada del peliblanco. "Evita que haga alguna idiotez, por favor" Youhei solo miro el rostro de preocupación de la chica y simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Descuida, me encargare de el" dijo el peliceleste para luego ir a la cancha.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha y el árbitro dio el silbatazo inicial para que Inazuma Japan diera el saque de salida.

Hiroto avanzaba con el balón por la cancha y luego se lo paso a Katsuragi.

"Que velocidad" murmuro Fidio sorprendido al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico ya estaba a una distancia peligrosa, pero en ese momento algo se le vino a la cabeza. "¡Catenaccio Counter!" grito el castaño lo que sorprendió a todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan, momento que uno de los defensas de Italia aprovecho el momento para robarle el balón al peliceleste.

"Que lento" dijo Ryou algo arrogante mientras que recuperaba el balón con una fuerte barrida.

El partido continúo y rápidamente se convirtió en un juego bastante cerrado, ya que ningún equipo quería ceder ante las presiones del rival, aunque al parecer había problemas con el equipo italiano, ya que los chicos parecían estar ignorando completamente a Fidio cuando este les pedía el balón.

"_Es mi oportunidad_" pensó Ryou para luego lanzarse a robar el balón, sin embargo cuando estuvo apunto de conseguirlo, por alguna razón miro de reojo a la banca y al ver a Haruna termino tropezando con su propio pie y cayendo al césped, lo que permitió que lo burlaran fácilmente, pero para su suerte, Kidou logro detener al rival.

"Goenji" llamo Kidou al pelicrema, sin embargo este estaba fuertemente marcado. El chico intento pasarlo a Hiroto o a Youhei, sin embargo ellos también estaban marcados. El castaño se demoró tanto en pasar el balón que termino perdiéndolo.

El partido continuaba, sin embargo cada que los chicos de Inazuma Japan intentaban darle el balón a sus delanteros, la defensa de Orpheus les quitaba el balón, además de que Ryou por alguna razón estaba cometiendo demasiados errores.

"_Creo que Sakuno se preocupó de más_" pensó Youhei mientras veía a Ryou en el césped bastante frustrado.

"_Maldición… ¿Por qué sigo fallando?_" pensó Mitarashi bastante frustrado. En ese momento Ryou recibió el balón lo que lo sorprendió bastante, pero de repente Fubuki pasó junto a él pidiéndole el balón, por lo que el peliblanco no dudo en dárselo. Fidio nuevamente grito 'Catenaccio Counter' sin embargo nuevamente los chicos lo ignoraron, y Fubuki logro burlar la marca de su oponente y luego continuo su camino hacia la portería rival. El defensa que marcaba a Goenji decidió ir hacia el peliplateado, sin embargo todo fue parte del plan de Fubuki. El chico de Hokkaido le paso el balón a Goenji para que luego ambos usaran su "Crossfire" el cual fue más rápido que la técnica de Blasi y logro poner a los chicos de Inazuma Japan en la delantera.

"Vaya técnica, son bastante impresionantes ¿no lo crees?" dijo Youhei acercándose al peliblanco, sin embargo este solo dio media vuelta y regreso a su posición. "No creo que esto esté bien" murmuro algo preocupado.

"Ne esas personas dijeron algo interesante" dijo Fuyuka.

"Catenaccio Counter. A mí también me llamo la atención" dijo Megane.

"¿Qué es eso de Catenaccio?" preguntó Haruna. Megane se preparó para explicar pero…

"Catenaccio es un viejo estilo de juego italiano centrado totalmente en la defensa" explico Sakuno dejando de piedra a Megane.

"Pero porque diría algo como eso de la nada" dijo Aki algo confundida.

El partido se reanudo y Rafaelle comenzó a avanzar por su cuenta a pesar de lo que le decía Fidio. Kidou miraba lo que pasaba en la cacha y se dio cuenta que el equipo de Orpheus estaba totalmente desunido.

"¡Youhei, Goenji! ¡Hagan…!" dijo Kidou, sin embargo sus indicaciones se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como Ryou ya iba al ataque "¿Qué haces Ryou?" pregunto Kidou algo sorprendido.

"Solo me adelanto. Eres demasiado lento para dar órdenes, Kidou" dijo el peliblanco con tono arrogante para luego robar el balón con una barrida algo fuerte. "Pan comido" dijo Ryou divertido. El peliblanco comenzó a avanzar y a pesar de que Fidio les dijo que reforzaran la defensa, tres de los chicos de inmediato se lanzaron a marcar a Ryou.

"¡Ryou, pásame el balón!" dijo Kidou acercándose al peliblanco, pero este solo acelero y en cuestión de segundos burlo a los tres defensas sin problemas.

"El segundo punto es nuestro" murmuro el peliblanco, en ese momento el chico se frenó bruscamente y lanzo con fuerza a la portería, pero para su sorpresa Fidio apareció y detuvo el tiro sin problemas.

"¿Nani?" dijo Ryou bastante sorprendido. "_Los cálculos de mi Field Eye deberían ser perfectos. ¿Qué rayos pasa?_" se preguntó confundido.

Mientras Ryou se encontraba ocupado con sus propios dilemas, Fidio trataba de convencer a sus compañeros de que aceptaran jugar el soccer de Kageyama. Al principio los demás chicos de Orpheus estaban en desacuerdo después de lo que les hizo pasar con su partido de selección, sin embargo Fidio logro hacer que aceptaran.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de manos cortesía de Kazemaru, quien de inmediato se lo lanzo a Kidou, quien tuvo que deshacerse del esférico rápidamente debido a la marca de Rafaelle. Youhei recibió el balón, pero en cuestión de segundos, Angelo recupero el esférico y de inmediato se lo paso a Fidio.

El castaño avanzo por la cancha acompañado por sus compañeros, pero Kazemaru logro sacarle el balón con una fuerte barrida.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de manos el cual se lo mandaron a Fidio. El castaño nuevamente avanzo por la cancha y le mando un pase a Rafaelle, sin embargo el pase quedo bastante largo y Tsunami recupero el esférico sin problemas.

El pelirrosa simplemente vio a Kidou y aprovecho la oportunidad para pasarle el balón. El estratega avanzo con el balón seguido por los chicos de Orpheus. Dante y Gianluca pensaron en quitarle el balón al estratega japonés, sin embargo Fidio les dijo que mantuvieran la formación.

"_Fidio no solo está viendo el balón, sino que es como si viera el campo entero_" pensó Ryou mientras veía lo que hacía el castaño italiano. "_Pero… Si se trata de predecir lo que pasara en el campo, dos podemos jugar ese juego_" pensó más confiado mientras que apretaba el paso para alcanzar a Kidou. "¡Kidou-kun!" llamo el peliblanco al castaño para que este le pasara el balón. El estratega se lo pensó, e intento pasarle el balón, sin embargo el capitán italiano casi le quita el balón. "_Ese movimiento de ahora…_" pensó Ryou bastante sorprendido, pero él no era el único sorprendido, ya que Kageyama miraba fijamente al italiano sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Detén esas jugadas. Las jugadas del hombre que destruye mi todo" grito Kageyama bastante molesto, sin embargo Fidio solo se negó y siguió forcejeando con Kidou para recuperar el balón.

"¡Kidou, ahora!" dijo Ryou mientras que se acercaba por otro lado. Kidou nuevamente se preparó para pasarle el balón pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Angelo apareció para marcar al peliblanco. Kazemaru también intento apoyar al estratega pero fue Dante quien se encargó de marcar al atleta.

"¿Lo rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?" dijo Izumi sorprendida al ver lo que había pasado.

"_¿Este es el resultado de esa formación tan extraña?_" se preguntó Youhei mientras miraba al estratega.

Fidio solo se lanzó hacia Kidou y con un giro logro arrebatarle el balón al estratega del equipo nipón.

"Esta es la táctica hissatsu perfecta… ¡Catenaccio Counter!" dijo Fidio para luego lanzar el balón directo a donde estaba Rafaelle.

"¡Tsunami, Tobitaka, deténganlo!" indico Ryou. Los chicos de inmediato hicieron caso, sin embargo el balón llego sin problemas a Rafaelle quien comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería. "_¿Nani? ¿Falle de nuevo?_" pensó sorprendido el peliblanco. Mientras tanto, Endou salió a marcar a Rafaelle al ver que el delantero estaba tan cerca, sin embargo el delantero utilizo su 'Freeze Shot' el cual tomo por sorpresa a Endou, quien no pudo usar alguna técnica y así el balón termino dentro del marco dándole así el empate al equipo italiano, lo que dejo a todos bastante sorprendidos.

"Oi Ryou ¿Todo bien?" dijo Youhei acercándose al peliblanco. "¿Acaso te sorprendió tanto que nos metieran un gol?" pregunto de manera bromista mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro del chico pero este simplemente lo hizo a un lado con un manotazo.

"No molestes, senpai" dijo Ryou inusualmente serio mientras que le enviaba una mirada fulminante al peliceleste.

"Oi ¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto molesto el peliceleste, sin embargo Ryou solo lo ignoro y comenzó a alejarse.

"_Esas jugadas son totalmente diferentes a lo que he visto hasta ahora_" pensó el peliblanco, pero en ese momento pudo ver como los chicos de Orpheus se acercaban a su entrenador.

"¿Ha visto eso entrenador?" pregunto Fidio quien parecía algo emocionado. "Hay que seguir con ese impulso. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?" agrego el 'White Meteor'

"No vuelvan a usar las jugadas de mi padre. A partir de ahora, solo usen sus propias jugadas." Dijo Kageyama sorprendiendo a sus jugadores. "Rafaelle, aumenta tu ritmo por un tiempo cuando avances hacia adelante. Angelo, no dudes cuando hagas una barrida. Dante, da un paso extra cuando hagas los pases, eso debería darte más estabilidad" dijo aquel hombre.

"¡Hai!"

"Fidio, el 'Catenaccio Counter' tiene un punto débil. Ten cuidado con los movimientos en el lado izquierdo de la formación"

"Entendido"

"La situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento, así que iré dando las indicaciones con forme sea necesario. Pero con su nivel actual, ustedes son capaces de hacerle frente"

"Hai"

"Ha sido algo de tiempo desde que quise jugar soccer de verdad" dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mr. K" murmuro Fidio algo sorprendido.

"Llámame Kageyama" dijo el entrenador de Orpheus sorprendiendo al capitán. "Kageyama Reiji, ese es mi nombre" agrego mientras que se acomodaba las gafas.

"Tsk. Parece que Orpheus finalmente ha despertado" murmuro Ryou.

"¡Vayan y ganen a toda costa!"

"¡Hai, entrenador Kageyama!"

El balón regreso al centro de la cancha y ambos equipos se prepararon para que reanudar el partido.

"_Tan asombroso como siempre, Fidio-kun_" pensó Ryou. "_Creo que es hora de que yo también saque mi mejor juego_" continuo, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con un tono azul aún más intenso.

"_Si quiero ganar… tengo que superar a Fidio_" pensó Kidou mientras que recibía el balón de parte de Youhei.

"_No te dejare anotar de nuevo, Fidio_" pensó Endou bastante determinado.

"_Animo, Kidou -kun_" pensó Izumi, mientras miraba al estratega avanzar con el esférico.

El estratega avanzaba por la cancha bastante decidido, y de inmediato el primero en lanzarse a detenerlo, fue Fidio. Kidou intento burlarlo, pero Aldena consiguió el balón sin demasiado esfuerzo. El estratega solo miro alejarse al capitán italiano y por un momento se le hizo como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo.

Por su parte, Fidio continuo avanzando y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, disparo con fuerzas hacia la portería que defendía Endou, quien logró detener ese disparo gracias a su 'Ijigen The Hand'

En la banca, el entrenador opto por meter a Toramaru en lugar de Hiroto. Kageyama solo miro esto y decidió darle algunas indicaciones a Fidio.

El partido se reanudo con el saque de meta de Inazuma Japan, y como siempre, Endou le lanzo el balón a Kidou para comenzar con el ataque bajo la dirección del estratega, sin embargo antes de que este pudiera hacer alguna jugada, la defensa italiana ya tenía bien marcados a Goenji y a Youhei.

"¡Kidou-kun, a tu derecha!" grito Ryou. El estratega volteo y justo en ese momento pudo ver como Toramaru pasaba junto a él, por lo que decidió pasárselo al chico de primaria., sin embargo el pequeño cayo presa del 'Catenaccio Counter' del equipo italiano, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, termino perdiendo el balón.

Fidio le paso el 0balón a Rafaelle. Fubuki se lanzó para intentar interceptar el balón, sin embargo para su sorpresa el balón hizo un extraño giro y cayo perfectamente en donde estaba Rafaelle, quien de nueva cuenta se preparó para lanzar su 'Freeze Shot' pero en ese momento…

"¡Spring Rose!" grito Ryou mientras que le robaba el balón al delantero italiano, aunque por ante la sorpresa de todos, solo vieron al peliblanco salir a trompicones de aquella cortina de rosas. "_Eso estuvo cerca_" pensó el peliblanco sin embargo a los pocos pasos termino por irse de cara al césped. "_¿Por qué rayos sigo fallando tanto?_"

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Haruna soltando un suspiro de alivio al igual que Hijikata y Kogure.

"Su trabajo en equipo mejoro muy de repente" dijo Tachimukai.

"Es como si se tratara de un equipo totalmente distinto" agrego Aki.

"_Kageyama Reiji… ¿Acaso has decidido regresar a tu verdadero soccer?_" se preguntó Hibiki mientras que miraba en dirección a la banca del combinado nacional italiano.

El partido continuaba y Ryou le paso el balón a Fubuki para que atacara, sin embargo el chico de Hokkaido también termino siendo víctima del 'Catenaccio Counter' sin embargo Inazuma Japan no se rendía y Kidou recupero el balón para luego pasárselo a Youhei quien intento anotar usando su 'Thunder Rage' pero Blasi y su 'Colosseo Guard' se encargaron de detener el tiro del peliceleste.

"No podrán pasar a Blasi-kun con algo tan simple como tiros desde los lados" dijo Ryou mientras que regresaba a su posición.

"Pero algo me dice que nuestro estratega estrella ya encontró un método" murmuro Youhei al ver que el estratega se acercó a Goenji para decirle algo.

"No servirá mientras no puedan burlar a Fidio" dijo Ryou.

"¿Entonces porque no nos muestras de lo que eres capaz con esa técnica tuya?" dijo Youhei con tono serio.

"Lo hare cuando se me dé la gana" dijo molesto mientras regresaba a su posición. "_O cuando descubra porque rayos mi 'Field Eye' no está funcionando como debería_"

* * *

_Izumi: ¿que pasa ahora con ese baka?_

_Sakuno: Solo espero que esto no termine mal... venga mejor concentrémonos en apoyar a los chicos._

_Izumi: Hai_

_yo: Muy bien, ahora vamos con los reviews de nuestros lectores._

_**fubuki-haruna: **Gracias por tu review. Tienes razon, Haruna no salio mucho, pero cada vez esta mas cerca el encuentro con los angeles y los demonios, asi que pronto habra mas protagonismo para ella. Y bueno a cerca de la bipolaridad de Ryou... bueno poco a poco iran conociendo más acerca de eso  
_

_**harunita: **Arigatou por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que te haya gustado tambien este.  
_

_Bueno, por ahora esto seria todo. Asi que solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos.__También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	64. Las tácticas más fuertesy el juego final

_¡jo jo jo! ¡que sigan los milagros de navidad!_

_Y para continuar con esta racha hoy les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia (3 capitulos en un dia, eso debe ser un record)_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes, una visita sorprendente visita... desde la banca de Orpheus, con ustedes... ¡Kageyama Reiji!_

_Kageyama: ..._

_yo: Ya vi de donde salio Kidou tan serio... _

_Kageyama: ..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: bueno, por algo se empieza..._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 63 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

El partido continuo y Blasi despejo el balón, pero de inmediato Kidou lo intercepto y se lo paso a Goenji, sin embargo el pelicrema se vio rodeado en cuestión de segundos, y termino perdiendo el balón con Fidio, quien le paso el balón a Rafaelle, pero en ese momento Ryou y Kazemaru marcaron al delantero, y con la ayuda de Tsunami, lograron acorralarlo en una esquina sin embargo este simplemente paso el balón a Fidio sin siquiera fijarse en la posición del castaño, pero aun así este lo recibió sin problemas.

Fidio simplemente avanzo un poco más y luego uso su 'Odin Sword'. Endou hizo lo propio para detener el tiro con su 'Ijigen The Hand' sin embargo el poder del tiro de Fidio fue mayor, por lo que el balón termino en la portería, adelantando a Orpheus en el marcador 2-1

Mientras que Fidio y Mamoru platicaban, Kidou se acercó a donde estaba Goenji para hablar con él.

"¿Cómo podemos atravesar el Catenaccio Counter?" pregunto Kidou frustrado

"Kidou" dijo Goenji llamando la atención de su amigo. "Las jugadas de Fidio… sus jugadas son como las tuyas" explico sorprendiendo al estratega.

El partido seguía su marcha y era ahora Fidio quien avanzaba con el esférico, mientras que Kidou se lanzó a marcarlo, sin embargo el estratega de Inazuma Japan aún estaba trataba de comprender lo que Goenji le había dicho, por lo que Fidio lo burlaba con bastante facilidad, pero aun así no se daba por vencido.

"_Las jugadas de esos dos…_" pensó Ryou mientras veía a los dos castaños pelear por el balón.

"¡Ryou, el balón!" grito Kazemaru para hacer reaccionar al peliblanco.

"Descuida, no es como si tuvieras que preocuparte" dijo Mitarashi como sin nada mientras que se llevaba la mano al mentón. "_Más importante, acerca de esos dos…_" continuo Ryou mientras que por la banda, Angelo perseguía el balón pero el pequeñín no lo alcanzo y el esférico termino por salir. "¡Como no lo vi antes!" grito de repente el peliblanco sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"¡Ryou!" llamo el entrenador al peliblanco haciendo que este volteara. El pelimorado solo miro al chico y se limitó a asentir, mientras que Ryou solo sonrió y se acercó a donde estaban los chicos. "Fudou" dijo Kudou. El de la mohicana solo lo miro y de inmediato comprendió a lo que se refería y solo se puso de pie mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, para luego entrar a la cancha en lugar de Katsuragi.

"Me imagino que ya sabes porque estoy aquí" dijo Fudou acercándose a sus compañeros.

"¿Quieren que Kidou lleve el balón al frente no es así?" respondió Ryou como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras que los chicos se sorprendieron un poco.

"Ya vieron lo que paso, Fidio es capaz de predecir todo lo que voy a hacer" dijo Kidou.

"Entonces tú también debes ser capaz de hacer eso" dijo Fudou.

"¿Nani?"

"No me digas que no lo has notado, Kidou" dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención del estratega. "Las jugadas de Fidio son una copia de las tuyas" dijo sorprendiendo al estratega, quien en ese momento recordó lo que le había pasado hace poco cuando Fidio lo burlo.

"Catenaccio Counter es una táctica que encierra el movimiento del oponente para luego robarle el balón. Y Fidio es la llave que cierra esa caja" explico el de la mohicana.

"Pero si tenemos una copia de esa llave, entonces abrir esa caja no será ningún problema" añadió Ryou. "Tsk, no me gusta admitirlo pero el único que puede pasar esa técnica por las buenas eres tú" dándole una palmada en el hombro al estratega de cola de caballo.

Después de esta breve charla, el partido continuo, y Fudou avanzaba detrás de Kidou con el esférico. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, el de la mohicana le paso el balón a Kidou, mientras que Fidio se sorprendió de ver que dejaran que Kidou llevara solo el balón.

El 'White Meteor' de Italia de inmediato se lanzó al ataque y encerró a Kidou nuevamente con el 'Catenaccio Counter'

"¡Nunca podrás atravesar nuestra técnica!" dijo Fidio mientras iba a por el balón.

"Ya lo veremos" dijo Kidou con bastante determinación mientras comenzaba a avanzar. Ambos chicos se enfrentaron un poco al centro de la formación pero para sorpresa de los chicos de Orpheus, Kidou rompió la táctica italiana.

"¡Vamos Toramaru!" dijo el pelicrema.

"¡Hai!"

Ambos delanteros avanzaron y Kidou de inmediato les pasó el balón para que usaran su 'Tiger Storm' la cual venció sin mucha dificultad la 'Colosseo Guard' de Blasi, empatando así el marcador.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato para indicar el final del primer tiempo y los chicos de ambos equipos se apresuraron a llegar a sus respectivas bancas, Endou y Fidio solo intercambiaron miradas mientras que ambos solo pensaban en la victoria. Por su parte, Ryou comenzó a caminar, pero apenas al dar el primer paso, el chico solo se tambaleo un poco y de inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"_Tsk, no sé si resistiré el segundo tiempo así_" pensó Ryou. "_No, aun no. Debo resistir un poco más_" se dijo el peliblanco mientras seguía con su camino hacia la banca algo tambaleante. Una vez que llego a la banca, el chico simplemente tomo una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza para luego irse a descansar en un costado de la banca

"¿Pasa algo Ryou-san?" pregunto Haruna acercándose al peliblanco.

"No es nada, solo estoy descansando un poco" dijo el chico. "Después de todo, esto aún no termina" agrego algo más relajado.

"Pero si continuamos con este paso en la segunda mitad, definitivamente ganaremos" dijo Hiroto animado.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso" dijo Kidou con su seriedad de siempre. "Una táctica como el 'Catenaccio Counter' tiene un enorme nivel de dificultad, y ellos fueron capaces de completarla durante el transcurso de partido" explico el estratega. "No hay forma de saber que habilidades esconden aún"

"Me pregunto si Ryou podría saberlo" dijo Youhei con algo de burla pero solo recibió un golpe de parte de Sakuno.

"Seguro podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú, incluso sin saber nada" dijo el peliblando con bastante arrogancia. El chico solo se levantó y se alejó un poco del equipo sin embargo se detuvo al ver que alguien entraba a la cancha y se acercaba a la banca italiana.

"¡Capitán!" dijo Fidio emocionado.

"¿Capitán?" repitió Endou confundido y luego intercambio miradas con Hiroto, quien lucía igual de confundido que su capitán.

"Nakata. Hide Nakata ¿no es así?" dijo Kageyama mirando al moreno.

"Es un placer conocerlo, Mr. K" dijo el chico educadamente.

"A pesar de ser el capitán, has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de tu equipo" dijo el entrenador de Orpheus.

"Eso fue por el bien del equipo" dijo Hide para luego mirar a sus compañeros. "Aunque el resultado fue mayor a lo que me esperaba. Y todo gracias a usted" añadió mientras que Kageyama solo sonrió un poco, sin embargo noto que Hide estaba mirando en dirección a donde había entrado hace poco así que decidió imitar al moreno y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

"¿¡Rushe!? ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?" preguntó al ver a una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos verdes. "¿Cómo pudiste traer a Rushe hasta acá?" preguntó el hombre algo molesto.

"Lo siento Mr. K, pero este era el deseo de Rushe" dijo Hide. "Cuando su vista regresara, la primera cosa que quería ver era su soccer" explico.

"¿Pero por qué aquí de todos los lugares?" preguntó Kageyama.

"Porque hoy es el último día que alguien puede ver alguno de sus partidos" dijo Nakata tomando un tono serio. "¿O me equivoco?" pregunto sorprendiendo al entrenador.

"¿El ultimo?" repitió Kidou igual de sorprendido que el ex-comandante de Teikoku.

"Mientras veía el primer tiempo lo comprendí, usted ya no es la persona que alguna vez fue. Después de hoy, usted planea entregarse y confesar todo lo que ha hecho, usted no va a huir nunca más o de las maldades que ha hecho"

"¿Nani?" murmuro confundido el peliblanco.

"Usted alguna vez uso cualquier método sucio con el fin de sacar su odio hacia el soccer. Robo las oportunidades de muchos jugadores que cayeron en sus trampas, y en una de esas trampas fue cuando Rushe salió lastimada aunque ella no tenía nada que ver. Eso de seguro causo una reacción en algún lugar de su corazón, por eso usted visitaba frecuentemente a Rushe en el hospital. Fue en ese momento cuando usted aprendió de la enfermedad de Rushe y de que tomaría una gran cantidad de dinero para curarla e incluso después de que se curara, usted continuo mandándole cartas así como el dinero para las cuentas del hospital" concluyo Nakata con su historia. En ese momento los chicos de Orpheus solo miraban sorprendidos a su entrenador. "¿Por qué haría usted algo como eso?" preguntó el moreno.

"Fue solo un capricho" respondió secamente Kageyama mientras le daba la espalda al chico.

"No será que haciendo algo por ella, usted sentía como su corazón se salvaba un poco de la oscuridad en la que estaba hundido" pregunto el moreno.

"¿Acaso estuviste viajando todo este tiempo solo para investigar eso?" pregunto Kageyama ignorando el comentario del chico.

"No soy tan buena persona. Eso lo descubrí solo por accidente durante mis viajes" aclaro Hide.

"¿Oji-san?" dijo Rushe por primera en todo este tiempo.

"Rushe" murmuro Kageyama mientras se volteaba para ver a la pequeña, quien sonrió al escuchar la voz del hombre.

"Sabía que se trataba de usted" dijo la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Puedes ver?" preguntó el hombre con su seriedad de siempre.

"Sí. Mis ojos están curados gracias a usted" dijo la pequeña rubia mientras que Kidou lucia bastante sorprendido. "Oji-san, arigatou" agrego mientras se acercaba al hombre, sin embargo este la detuvo.

"No soy alguien que merezca tu gratitud"

"¡Eso no es verdad! Usted dejo que me llevaran a cirugía y me animo con sus cartas" dijo la pequeña lo que sorprendió a Kageyama. "Oji-san, arigatou. Aprenderé mas acerca de soccer para poder tener más cosas de hablar con usted" dijo bastante animada para al final dedicar una dulce sonrisa a aquel hombre.

"Tengo un juego que terminar, pero hablaremos luego" dijo Kageyama a lo que la pequeña solo asintió para luego marcharse con el amigo de Hide.

Después de este momento, el descanso termino y ambos equipos entraron nuevamente al campo, mientras que por su parte, Endou se acercó a hablar con Fidio.

"¿Así que tu no eras el capitán de Orpheus?" pregunto Endou algo sorprendido.

"Sí. El capitán es el, el jugador genio de Japón, Hide Nakata" dijo Fidio mientras que el aludido se acercaba a ellos.

"He estado esperando mucho por este momento, Endou-kun" dijo el moreno,

"Yo también esperaba el momento en el que pudiera jugar contra la persona de la que Fidio hablaba con tanta admiración" dijo Ryou acercándose al trio.

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas, y los primeros en marcharse fueron los chicos del equipo italiano.

"No puedo esperar a ver qué clase de jugadas hará" dijo Endou.

"¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos?" pregunto Ryou con un rostro de emoción. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y regresaron a sus posiciones listos para continuar con el encuentro. "_Esta sensación… parece que de nuevo podre jugar ese soccer_" pensó con más emoción mientras que nuevamente sus ojos se iluminaban con color azul rey.

"Tsk, parece que se le está saliendo de control" dijo Youhei algo molesto.

"No tienes idea de cómo espero que estés equivocado" murmuro Sakuno bastante preocupada.

"¿Pasa algo Sakuno-san, Katsuragi-san?" preguntó Aki.

"Descuida, solo son locas ideas nuestras" mintió la pelinaranja, aunque le salió muy bien ya que las chicas se lo creyeron sin problemas.

El silbatazo se escuchó, y el segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque de Orpheus, y de inmediato Fidio le paso el balón a Hide quien solo miro a sus compañeros y comenzó a realizar una serie de pases rápidos.

"_No solo sus pases han mejorado, sino también su habilidad para moverse por la cancha_" pensó Kidou mientras veía a los italianos pasarse el balón.

"_Parece que la presencia de Hide-kun los ha ayudado a mejorar_" pensó Ryou, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como entre Hide y Fidio burlaban la defensa del combinado japonés, para que luego el último avanzara con el balón y lanzara a portería con su 'Odin Sword'. Endou hizo lo propio para detenerlo con su 'Ijigen The Hand' pero nuevamente la técnica no tuvo el suficiente poder para detener la técnica del jugador italiano, pero por suerte Kidou logro desviar el balón para que este rebotara en el travesaño y así darle una segunda oportunidad a Endou quien esta vez atrapo el esférico sin contratiempos.

El encuentro seguía y esta vez los chicos de Japón fueron los que iban al ataque, encabezados por Kidou, quien nuevamente se vio frenado por el 'Catenaccio Counter' de Orpheus. Kidou solo avanzo confiado y burlo sin problemas a Fidio, pero para su sorpresa Hide apareció detrás del ex-capitán y le robo el balón a Kidou sin problemas para luego pasárselo a Rafaelle. El chico le paso el balón a Fidio, y de inmediato Kabeyama y Tobitaka se prepararon para detener el tiro del castaño, pero este de inmediato paso el balón a Nakata quien los tomo por sorpresa y uso su 'Brave Shot' el cual venció sin mucha dificultad la técnica especial de Endou, adelantando nuevamente a los italianos en el marcador.

El partido se reanudo, y nuevamente los chicos de Inazuma Japan se lanzaron al ataque, pero nuevamente Kidou perdió el balón ante Nakata lo que dio inicio al contraataque italiano, pero por suerte esta vez Endou logro detener el disparo de Rafaelle. Este patrón se repitió varias veces, Kidou atacaba y terminaba perdiendo el balón, pero por suerte Endou detenía los disparos de los delanteros de Orpheus.

"¡Que desesperante!" grito Ryou desesperado para luego sorprender a todos robándole el balón a Kidou.

"¿Qué haces Ryou?" preguntó el castaño sin embargo el peliblanco avanzo hasta verse rodeado por la defensa italiana.

"Así que este es el 'Catenaccio Counter' ¿eh?" dijo Ryou como sin nada.

"¿Qué tienes planeado, Ryou?" pregunto Fidio algo emocionado.

"Ahí más de una forma de abrir un candado, Fidio-kun" dijo divertido el peliblanco para luego tomar el balón y jugar un poco con él. El castaño lo miro y luego se lanzó hacia el peliblanco. "¡Lightning Explosion!" dijo el chico mientras estrellaba el balón con fuerza en el suelo generando una grieta. Fidio se detuvo algo sorprendido y en ese momento un enorme relámpago salió del suelo cubriendo a los dos jugadores, pero al poco tiempo Fidio salió arrojado de aquel pilar de luz, mientras que Ryou estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero de inmediato se puso de pie y paso la marca del equipo italiano. "¡como abrirlo a la fuerza!" dijo el peliblanco mientras avanzaba para luego usar su 'Rose Éclair'

"¿Una técnica de tres personas por su cuenta?" dijo Fidio bastante sorprendido. Blasi por su parte solo uso su 'Colosseo Guard' y después de un enorme esfuerzo logro detener el tiro del peliblanco.

"_Maldita sea_" pensó el peliblanco pero en ese momento solo sintió como su vista se nublaba y planto una rodilla en el césped. "_Ahora no, aún faltan 10 minutos de juego_" pensó bastante frustrado mientras que se levantaba con algo de dificultad y regresaba a su posición.

"¿Ryou que haces?" pregunto Kidou acercándose al peliblanco.

"¿Qué te parece que hago? Solo juego un poco de soccer, y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo" respondió el peliblanco como si fuera lo más obvio para luego regresar a su posición.

El partido continuaba y los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar los ataques de Orpheus. Kidou por su parte solo miraba frustrado en dirección a Kageyama. El castaño solo tenía en mente buscar una forma de conseguir atravesar el 'Catenaccio Counter' de Orpheus, pero en ese momento las palabras de aquel hombre resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Kidou, recuerda tu futbol_"

"_El futbol que yo deseo…_" con esas últimas palabras en su mente, el castaño finalmente entendió lo que pasaba. Mientras Kidou encontraba su respuesta, en la portería de Inazuma Japan, Endou detuvo el 'Brave Shot' de Nakata con su recién evolucionada 'Ijigen The Hand Kai'

El esférico reboto en el travesaño y de inmediato Rafaelle intento hacerse con el balón, pero Tsunami alcanzo a despejarlo en dirección a Kabeyama, quien a su vez se lo lanzo a Tobitaka y este a Fubuki. Los chicos de Inazuma Japan continuaron subiendo el balón y cuando Hide llego a marcar a Goenji, el pelicrema le paso el balón a Kidou.

"_Este soccer… el soccer de Raimon es lo que yo deseaba_" pensó Kidou mientras avanzaba.

"_Ya era hora, baka_" pensó Ryou mirando de reojo a Fudou. Ambos chicos solo asintieron y luego siguieron a Kidou, quien es ese momento ya estaba rodeado por el 'Catenaccio Counter'. Yuuto pudo burlar nuevamente sin problemas a Fidio. Nakata intentó quitarle el balón, pero se sorprendió de ver que detrás del castaño salían Fudou y Ryou, quienes ayudaron al estratega a burlar la defensa de Nakata para luego anotar el gol del empate con su 'Kotei Penguin 3go' a pesar de que Blasi uso su 'Colosseo Guard'

Los chicos de Orpheus de inmediato reanudaron el partido para tratar de tomar nuevamente la delantera en el marcador, sin embargo los chicos de Inazuma Japan no se iban a dar por vencidos y también pelearon con toda sus fuerzas. Ambos equipos peleaban por el balón de manera bastante reñida a pesar del cansancio. Justo en los últimos segundos, Kidou y Fidio se lanzaron por el balón al mismo tiempo pero solo consiguieron que este saliera disparado hacia el cielo mientras el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato indicando el final del encuentro, con un decepcionante marcador 3-3.

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan simplemente se dejaron caer en el césped buscando una manera de poder dejar la frustración que sentían en ese momento de no haber podido conseguir la victoria que tanto deseaban.

"¡Estén orgullosos, chicos!" grito Endou mientras se ponía de pie. "Hicimos lo que pudimos con todo nuestro esfuerzo" agrego el capitán japonés. Goenji, Kidou, Fudou y Ryou fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie por las palabras de su capitán y luego los demás hicieron lo mismo para luego formarse en el centro del campo de frente a los chicos de Italia.

"Parece que no pude conseguir mi revancha, Fidio-kun" dijo Ryou a modo de broma mientras miraba al castaño.

"La próxima vez ganaremos nosotros" dijo Fidio sonriente mientras que estrechaba la mano del peliblanco.

"Fidio, arigatou. Por haber devuelto a ese hombre, su futbol de verdad" dijo Kidou con su seriedad característica.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien del equipo, y también el mío" dijo el italiano igual de serio.

"Tsk arruinas el momento Kidou" murmuro bromista el peliblanco.

Después de esta pequeña platica, los chicos de Inazuma Japan se fueron a su banca a tener una plática más seria, acerca de lo que harían a partir ahora, sin embargo sabían que lo único que podían hacer en estos momentos era esperar el resultado del partido de The Empire vs Unicorn, mientras ellos platicaban, los chicos de Orpheus festejaban su pase a las finales y Fidio platicaba con Kageyama, y al poco rato se les unió Kidou, quien recordó la vez que aquel hombre le había dado sus goggles y por un momento se los removió dejando ver sus ojos color rojo, sin embargo la plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas de unas patrullas.

"Kageyama Reiji, queda usted bajo arresto" dijo uno de los policías acercándose al aludido quien solo sonrió y después de despedirse de Fidio y Kidou se marchó sin poner resistencia.

"Oi Kageyama, ¿no recuerdas que aun te falta responderme algo?" dijo Ryou poniéndose frente al hombre quien solo sonrió la ver la seria mirada del peliblanco. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto molesto

"Tu mirada es muy parecida a la de ese hombre" dijo Kageyama sorprendió a los presentes, pero en especial a Ryou. "Deberías tomar algunas medidas, puede que ese hombre ya allá hecho su movimiento" añadió mientras continuaba su camino aunque luego hizo una última parada para poder despedirse de Rushe, mientras que Ryou solo se quedo bastante serio por las palabras de ese hombre, sin embargo muy pronto sabría de lo que hablaba.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

"_El día de hoy, Mr. K, entrenador del equipo nacional de Italia, ha fallecido después de un terrible accidente. Mr. K también conocido como Kageyama Reiji, fue también entrenador del equipo de la secundaria Teikoku" _se escuchó en la televisión, mientras todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan miraban sorprendidos.

"Imposible…"

* * *

_Izumi: Kidou-kun..._

_Haruna: onii-chan..._

_Asuka: venga chicas, sera mejor que lo dejen solo._

_yo: Asuka tiene razón, esto es algo muy delicado asi que por ahora lo mejor sera pasar a los reviews de nuestros lectores_

___*pasa una planta rodadora frente a mi*_

___ejem, bueno creo que esa es la desventaja de actualizar tan rápido, pero no importa,__ los invito a todos a que nos envíen __sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente, y en el proximo capitulo contestare los que queden pendientes del capitulo anterior._

_¡Ciao! y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	65. Acaba una historia y empieza una batalla

_Casi medio año, pero no crean que estoy muerto... ni tampoco andaba de parranda._

_Culpa del trabajo y la mudanza. Oficialmente a mis casi 22 años ya soy independiente (no es tan bueno como muchos creen, en especial cuando al final de mes no tienes dinero para nada)_

_PEEEEERO... basta de charlas sin sentido, que el día de hoy les traigo el capitulo 65 de esta historia._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes, añguien que no ha estado aqui a pesar de ya tener tiempo en el equipo... ¡Bakatsuragi Youhei-kun!_

_Katsuragi: ¿algun problema conmigo?_

_yo: nada Bakatsuragi-kun... ¡ahora haz lo tuyo!_

_Katsuragi: ... ya que..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Listo y ahora..._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 65 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_******

* * *

"_El día de hoy, Mr. K, entrenador del equipo nacional de Italia, ha fallecido después de un terrible accidente. Mr. K también conocido como Kageyama Reiji, fue también entrenador del equipo de la secundaria Teikoku" _se escuchó en la televisión, mientras todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan miraban sorprendidos.

"Imposible…" murmuro Ryou bastante sorprendido.

"_Kidou-kun…_" pensó Izumi preocupada mientras miraba de reojo al castaño, quien tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla esperando que se tratase de un mal sueño. La rubia quiso acercarse, pero solo sintió como Sakuno le ponía una mano en el hombro para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro indicándole que no era buena idea que lo hiciera.

"¿Ryou-san?" se escuchó de repente la voz de Fuyuka atrayendo de paso toda la atención de los presentes.

"¿Vas a algún lado, pequeñajo?" pregunto Youhei al ver que Ryou iba de camino a la puerta.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones" dijo Mitarashi sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al peliceleste. "Pero eres libre de intentar detenerme si lo deseas. Aunque espero que después no me culpes si acabas lastimado" añadió con un tono inusualmente arrogante pero solo consiguió hacer reír al mayor de los presentes.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo a modo de desafío el peliceleste.

"¡Youhei!" lo regaño Sakuno de inmediato. "Sabes cómo va a terminar esto si le sigues el juego" Katsuragi iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada de la pelinaranja simplemente bufo fastidiado.

"Haz lo que quieras pequeño idiota" dijo bastante molesto. Sakuno solo suspiro aliviada pero en ese momento solo escucho como Mitarashi comenzaba a reírse.

"Eres como un perrito faldero ¿lo sabias senpai?" dijo el chico entre risas.

"¿Estás buscando que te den una paliza cierto?" dijo Katsuragi bastante molesto.

"Sería divertido verte intentarlo, Katsuragi" dijo Ryou mientras que por un momento a todos les pareció ver como si lo ojos del chico brillaran con otro color. "Nos vemos luego" dijo como sin nada el chico para luego salir de la habitación.

"Parece que estas empezando acostumbrarte de nuevo a las jaquecas." dijo una voz femenina detrás del peliblanco.

"¿En qué momento entraste aquí?" pregunto Ryou algo sorprendido ignorando el comentario, y es que la persona que había hablado era nada más y nada menos que su hermana, Mitarashi Asuka. "Más importante, ¿Qué rayos te paso? Estas hecha un desastre"

"Practica con los chicos de Rose Griffon" se apresuró a decir la chica de ojos carmesí.

"¿Qué tal si ahora me dices la verdad, Asuka?" dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una mirada severa a su hermana.

"A veces olvido que analizas demasiado las cosas" dijo Asuka mientras que Ryou simplemente rio por lo bajo. "Pareces muy afectado por lo que le paso a Kageyama ¿algo que deba saber?" pregunto la peliblanca tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Nada especial. Se puede decir que me siento mal por Kageyama, así que pensé en salir a caminar un poco para despejarme." respondió el peliblanco. "Nos vemos luego, onee-chan"

"¡Ryou, espera!" se apresuró a decir la peliblanca. "Hay algo que necesito decirte" dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

"¿Paso algo Asuka?" preguntó el chico inusualmente serio.

"Ayer… después de que Pierre y los chicos se fueran a ver el partido contra Italia, unos sujetos aparecieron y nos intentaron llevar a Sora y a mí con nuestro padre por la fuerza" explico la mayor de los dos hermanos, mientras que Ryou solo lucia sorprendido por la revelación de su hermana.

"¿Y Sora-chan?" pregunto de inmediato el peliblanco.

"Descuida, ella está bien. La traje aquí mientras dormía, está en tu cuarto. Me sorprende lo mucho que puede dormir" dijo la de ojos carmesí tratando de sonar algo bromista al final. "Si no hubiera sido porque…" la peliblanca corto la frase, por un momento dudo si debía decirle a su hermano todo lo que había pasado, pero después de un momento lo decidió. "Porque recibimos un poco de ayuda contra esos tipos, no sé qué hubiera pasado" concluyo.

Por su parte, Ryou solo escucho la noticia y solamente apretó los puños, pero en ese momento le vinieron a la cabeza las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Kageyama.

"_Deberías tomar algunas medidas, puede que ese hombre ya allá hecho su movimiento"_

En ese momento todo comenzó a hacer sentido en la cabeza del peliblanco. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se hacía llamar su _padre_ fuera capaz de atacar a sus propias hijas?

"¿Pasa algo, Ryou?" pregunto Asuka con algo de preocupación al ver así a su hermano.

"Gomen, necesito pensar algunas cosas" dijo inusualmente serio y sin levantar la mirada mientras que se marchaba del lugar.

"Solo trata de no hacer nada peligroso" dijo Asuka.

"Qué raro se siente que tú te preocupes así por tu hermano". Dijo Ryou algo bromista pero el rostro de preocupación de su hermana lo hizo retomar su semblante serio. "Descuida, no hare ninguna idiotez. Solo quiero ver si puedo aclarar mi mente y poner en orden algunas cosas" explico. "Ah cierto. Creo que necesitare uno de estos" añadió mientras tomaba un balón que estaba cerca para luego marcharse.

Mientras el peliblanco iba a solo Dios sabe dónde, otras personas, o para ser más específicos, Izumi, Kidou y Endou, decidieron salir a la playa para despejarse un poco.

"Algo me decía que los encontraría aquí" dijo una voz cerca de los chicos. Estos voltearon y se encontraron con Hide, quien iba acompañado por Luca y Rushe.

"Nakata" dijo Endou algo sorprendido.

"Me sorprende verlos a todos juntos" dijo otra voz.

"Onigawara-san" dijo esta vez Izumi igual de sorprendida que su capitán.

"Pensé que te gustaría tener esto" dijo el detective mirando a Kidou mientras extendía su mano. El castaño lo miro y luego dirigió su mirada a la mano del hombre, donde se sorprendió de ver las gafas de Kageyama, las cuales estaban bastante enteras salvo por algunos daños en los cristales.

"Arigatou" dijo el estratega mientras tomaba las gafas. El detective no dijo nada más y solo volteo a ver a Rushe.

"Te estaba buscando Rushe, tengo algo para ti" dijo el detective mientras que de su abrigo sacaba un regalo.

"¿Un regalo?" pregunto emocionada la pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa que había cerca y comenzaba a abrirlo. "Me pregunto que habrá adentro"

La pequeña abrió a prisa su regalo y se encontró con una hermosa caja de color rojizo con algunos adornos en color dorado.

"Que linda" dijo Izumi acercándose a la pequeña.

"¿Esto es de oji-san cierto?" pregunto la pequeña Rushe mientras que volteaba a ver a Hide y a Luca, a lo que el rubio asintió con una sonrisa. La pequeña ojiverde abrió la caja y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar.

"Al parecer es un regalo que Kageyama había preparado para celebrar el éxito de su cirugía." Explico Hide con tono algo triste. Endou solo desvió la mirada mientras que Kidou solo apretaba con fuerza las gafas de Kageyama, sin embargo en ese momento sintió como alguien tomaba su mano. El castaño volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Izumi con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro mientras que sujetaba la mano del chico.

"Debería escribirle una carta de agradecimiento" dijo Rushe mientras disfrutaba la melodía proveniente de aquella caja. "Me pregunto cuando podré verlo de nuevo. Espero que me enseñe muchas cosas sobre el futbol" dijo con bastante ilusión en su mirada, aunque el ambiente entre los chicos era bastante serio ya que todos ellos tenían una mirada triste en sus rostros. "¡Es una carta del señor!" dijo la pequeña al notar la pieza de papel que había dentro de la caja, mientras que los chicos lucieron algo sorprendidos.

_Rushe, quiero que veas de cerca con eso ojos, y sientas con todos tus sentidos lo magnifico del soccer. Aquello que me pase toda mi vida odiando… y amando._

Mientras que Rushe y Luca jugaban en la arena, Hide y los demás solo estaban mirándolos y recordando las palabras que había en aquella carta.

"Saben" dijo Izumi rompiendo el silencio que había entre los cuatro. "Creo que al menos pudo irse feliz después de haber vuelto a jugar una última vez el soccer que amaba" dijo la rubia con tono nostálgico.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Endou quien tenía abrazadas sus rodillas.

Los chicos continuaron mirando a Rushe jugar por un tiempo más hasta que esta tuvo que marcharse junto a Hide y Luca, y una vez que ellos tres se marcharon, Izumi, Kidou y Endou también se marcharon de regreso a sus habitaciones. Kidou iba a entrar a su habitación sin embargo sintió como alguien le sujetaba la mano. El castaño volteo y se encontró con Izumi.

"Kidou-kun…" dijo tímidamente la ojiverde "¿Estas bien?" pregunto la chica pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del estratega "Ah yo no quise...solo estaba…" se apresuró a decir la rubia pero solo agacho la cabeza apenada. "Gomen Kidou-kun"

"No, fue mi culpa. Aún estoy algo afectado por la noticia" dijo el castaño.

"Debe ser difícil perder a alguien tan cercano. No sé qué pueda hacer o decir pero quiero apoyarte en lo que pueda" dijo nerviosa mientras que un sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. El estratega la miro un poco sorprendido pero después una pequeña sonrisa apareció reemplazando su usual semblante serio.

"Arigato Izumi" dijo el estratega, la chica lo miro un poco sorprendida pero luego le sonrió de vuelta. La chica se despidió tímidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico para luego marcharse a su habitación mientras que Kidou la miro y luego entro a su habitación.

_**Mientras tanto con Ryou…**_

"¡Maldición!" grito frustrado el peliblanco mientras impactaba el balón contra un árbol. "¡Maldición!" repitió varias veces mientras seguía pateando el balón con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha lo mando al césped. "Creo que fue demasiado para mi usar esas dos técnicas seguidas" dijo mientras que se ponía nuevamente de pie aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿No crees que es un poco tarde para entrenar tan duro?" dijo una voz femenina cerca de Mitarashi.

"Hay que reponer el tiempo de la practica anterior" dijo el peliblanco algo divertido, mientras que solo volteaba con calma a mirar a la chica quien le había hablado. "Creí que estarías molesta conmigo por lo del otro día" añadió mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña, quien era nada más y nada menos que la señorita Natsumi Raimon quien solo desvió la mirada sonrojada al recordar el incidente que mencionaba el chico.

"Aún sigo molesta por eso" se apresuró a decir la castaña. "Es solo que escuche todo el ruido de tu práctica, y como no sabía que eras tú tuve que investigar" explico la hija del presidente Raimon.

"Parece que se me volvió a pasar la mano" dijo bromista el peliblanco recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. "Y eso que creí que se trataba de un entrenamiento normal"

"Nada que tenga que ver contigo podría ser llamado normal" dijo una voz con tono burlón.

Natsumi y Ryou de inmediato reconocieron esa voz, pero para sorpresa de la castaña, Ryou de inmediato se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella.

"Gracias por la bienvenida" dijo nuevamente aquella voz mientras que su dueño salía de detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Zato?" pregunto Ryou con bastante seriedad.

"Parece que alguien se está esforzando mucho." Dijo Tezuka con tono burlón al ver las marcas que había dejado el peliblanco en los árboles cercanos. "Solo estaba dando un paseo por la zona y parece que tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un pequeño animalito perdido" dijo el peliverde bastante burlón.

"Tú no eres quien para llamarme animal" dijo Ryou molesto.

"Tal vez sea así, pero tampoco estoy en tu mismo nivel" dijo Zato.

"¿Por qué no me dices que rayos quieres y terminamos con esto?" pregunto Ryou bastante molesto.

"Llámalo nostalgia" dijo burlón. "Antes de aplastarte solo quise darte un último vistazo. Solo para recordar lo ridículo que te vez creyendo que puedes vencerme" agrego. Ryou solo apretó los puños y de inmediato se preparó para patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Tezuka, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peliverde llego frente al chico y se le adelanto, impactando de lleno el balón en el abdomen de Ryou.

"¡Ryou-kun!" dijo preocupada Natsumi al ver el golpe que se había llevado el chico.

"Bastardo…" mascullo Mitarashi mientras que trataba de recuperar el aire que le acababan de sacar.

"Acéptalo Mitarashi, no hay forma de que puedan detenernos" dijo el cabeza de pasto. "Y mucho menos ahora que tanto Takato como yo tenemos el 'Nightmare Beast' a nuestro alcance" agrego con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

"¿Y esa técnica tiene algo que ver con que parezcas un muerto andante?" pregunto Natsumi con el tono burlón que a veces solía tener, sin embargo su rostro parecía algo preocupado, y no era para menos, ya que la apariencia de Tezuka no era la misma, su tez ligeramente bronceada ahora parecía tan blanca como el papel, sus ojos habían perdido ese característico brillo que los hacia parecer dos piezas de oro y ahora tenía unas enormes y marcadas ojeras.

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?" dijo molesto Zato mientras que le dirigía una mirada amenazante a la castaña quien solo retrocedió un poco. "Parece que no eres más que puras palabras" dijo burlón al ver que su mirada había funcionado. El chico dio un paso hacia la señorita Raimon pero de inmediato Ryou se puso de pie.

"Ponle una mano encima y te daré la paliza de tu vida" dijo Ryou bastante serio. Tezuka solo lo miro y se sorprendió un poco al notar el cambio en el tono de sus ojos. "¿Qué decías acerca de no ser capaz de detenerlos?" agrego inusualmente confiado.

"Cualquiera puede fanfarronear Mitarashi, pero me pregunto si en verdad estarás a la altura del encuentro" dijo Zato aun bastante confiado.

"Solo mira a tu alrededor y dime qué opinas" respondió Ryou igual de confiado.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, mientras que Natsumi solo sentía como la tensión aumentaba rápidamente en el aire, pero en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del cabeza de pasto.

"Ya lo veremos Mitarashi. Pero mientras tanto, trata de no matarte practicando. Al menos no hasta que podamos tener nuestro encuentro" dijo Zato para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había llegado.

"Lo mismo digo, Zato"

Una vez que Tezuka se alejara lo suficiente, Ryou simplemente dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en el césped.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Natsumi.

"Podría estar mejor" dijo infantilmente mientras que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cabeza. "Tranquila. Puedo hacerme cargo de ese idiota"

"¿Pero a qué precio?" pregunto la castaña ligeramente preocupada. Ryou solo la miro y de inmediato se puso de pie.

"Ven, será mejor que regreses con el señor Araya" dijo el chico tomándola de la mano. "Aunque no me guste admitirlo, ahora eres la manager de Little Gigant, así que lo único que debe preocuparte es estar con esos chicos" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar arrastrando a la castaña.

"¿No crees que estas siendo muy amable? Haruna podría molestarse" dijo Natsumi algo sonrojada. "En especial por lo de… por lo del…beso" pregunto la castaña agradecida de que el chico estuviera frente a ella porque así no podía ver que su rostro parecía un tomate.

"Ya te dije, tu deja que yo me preocupe por mis acciones, tu solo preocúpate por tus investigaciones y por tu trabajo como manager" dijo como sin nada mientras seguía caminando.

La caminata se paso rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban en la entrada al área de Cotarl.

"Por un momento pensé que nos perderíamos" dijo Ryou divertido mientras mira el logo de Little Gigant en la entrada.

"¿En verdad no sabías cómo llegar?" pregunto Natsumi algo sorprendida a lo que Mitarashi solo respondió desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

"Creí que volverías más tarde" dijo una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron, por lo que solo voltearon para encontrarse con el señor Araya quien como siempre estaba acompañado por Rococo.

"¡Ohayou!" saludo Ryou infantilmente al dúo. "Listo. Le traje sana y salva a la ojou-sama" dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón a la castaña para que se acercara a ellos.

"Que confiable jovencito eres" dijo Araya divertido. "Pero no deberías estar descuidando tu entrenamiento"

"Al contrario, Araya-san" Dijo el ojiazul "Si no fuera porque ella me encontró, ahora probablemente estaría inconsciente de tanto haber entrenado" explico cómo sin nada.

"No pareces de la clase de chicos que entrene mucho" dijo Rococo con tono algo arrogante.

"Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas, Rococo Urupa-san" dijo Ryou como sin nada mientras que el portero de Cotarl parecía sorprendido. "Tratándose del hermano menor de la entrenadora del equipo de Francia, tengo acceso a cierta información muy interesante" explico Ryou.

"ho ho ho, suena como si estuvieras subestimándonos" dijo el señor Araya de manera casual.

"Al contrario. Si estoy consiguiendo información sobre ustedes es porque los considero un rival de cuidado. Especialmente si lograron arrebatarle el segundo lugar equipo francés"

"Eso fue un buen cumplido" bromeo el mayor de los presentes.

"Je, creo que si" dijo Ryou siguiendo la broma. "Como sea, por ahora será mejor que me retire. Tengo un entrenamiento que terminar" dijo para luego comenzar a alejarse de ahí.

"Ten cuidado" dijo la castaña.

"Descuida. No me matare aún" dijo el peliblanco. "Ya lo viste, aún tengo un encuentro que jugar" dijo tomando un tono serio lo que por un momento preocupo a la castaña.

"Ne Ryou-kun, ¿podrías acompañarme mañana a hacer un encargo?" dijo con un inusual tono nervioso mientras que el peliblanco la miro sorprendido pero luego recupero su semblante normal.

"Claro, nos vemos donde mismo" dijo antes de desaparecer de vista. "Pero ya te dije que no vale la pena que te preocupes por mi" agrego poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Hasta mañana, ojou-sama" añadió para luego alejarse de ahí.

* * *

_Izumi: ¡¿Alguien sabe donde rayos esta Ryou?!_

_Haruna: Es la segunda vez que desaparece._

_Sakuno: Lo mas raro es que esta asi desde que se entero lo de Kageyama-san_

_yo: y bien, mientras ellas se preocupan por el baka de Ryou, vamos a los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores._

_**fubuki-haruna: **Gracias por tu review. Tal vez bastante tarde para responder pero feliz navidad y feliz año. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste :)_

_Bueno, por ahora esto seria todo. Asi que solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos.__También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	66. Las llaves de la leyenda

_Porque el publico lo pide, en solo cuestion de unos dias les traigo un nuevo capitulo, especialmente porque ya nos acercamos a un momento muy interesante en la historia._

_PEEEEERO... basta de... lo que sea que estaba haciendo, que el día de hoy les traigo el capitulo 66 de esta historia._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y esta vez, para dar el mensaje del dia queda con ustedes, la encantadora ¡Sakuno-chan!_

_Sakuno: ¡Arigatou! y bien ahora su super mensaje..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Listo y ahora..._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 66 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

¿El escenario? El estadio Yamaneko de la Isla Liocott. ¿La ocasión? Los equipos de The Empire y Unicorn se enfrentaban en un partido que decidiría el futuro del combinado estadounidense y del combinado japonés, quienes miraban atentamente el partido desde la comodidad del hostal donde se quedaban.

"Esto es muy desesperante" dijo Youhei mientras miraba el encuentro.

"Tal vez, pero no queda más opción que esperar un resultado" dijo Asuka pellizcándole la mejilla al peliazul. "Tsk, y Ryou otra vez salió sin decirle a nadie"

"Ryou no es de los que se queden tranquilos. Seguramente está entrenando para estar preparado para lo que sea" dijo Endou, pero…

_**Estadio Yamaneko…**_

"Así que esta es la defensa que los derroto" murmuro cierto peliblanco mientras miraba el encuentro desde las gradas. "La defensa que lo forzó a usar _esa _técnica" agrego mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

El peliblanco siguió centrado en sus pensamientos y cuando menos se dio cuenta, escucho como el árbitro indicaba el final del partido. Ryou solo volteo en dirección al tablero y pudo ver el resultado. 1-0 a favor del combinado nacional argentino.

"Parece que tengo que prepararme para las finales. Al menos ahora que Sakuno regreso a casa, podre usar esa habilidad sin problemas" murmuro divertido el peliblanco para luego empezar a abandonar el estadio junto a los demás espectadores e ir directamente hasta donde estaba el bote que lo llevaría de regreso a la isla principal. "Creo que lo mejor sería regresar al hostal. Lo más probable es que no quiera verme después de lo que paso" murmuro el peliblanco mientras que miraba su reflejo en el océano. "Mierda… lo único que puedo hacer es arruinar las cosas" mascullo mientras que abordaba el bote.

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo una voz familiar.

¡Natsumi! Dijo sorprendido el peliblanco pero de inmediato se recuperó y cubrió su ojo derecho con su mano.

"Creí que íbamos a encontrarnos en el mismo lugar de ayer" dijo la castaña sin embargo solo noto que el chico desviaba la mirada. "Lo de ayer fue un accidente, no te preocupes mucho por eso"

"Claro, un accidente" dijo el peliblanco agachando la mirada.

"Recuerda que hoy ibas a acompañarme a hacer un encargo así que más vale que te animes" dijo la señorita Raimon.

"Hai" dijo aun con tono apático mientras que la castaña solo parecía algo preocupada.

_**De regreso con Inazuma Japan…**_

"Unicorn perdió" dijo Kabeyama.

"Eso quiere decir…" dijo Tachimukai.

"Que Estados Unidos no pudo ganar los puntos para pasar a las finales" finalizo Toramaru.

"A partir de ahora será nuestra responsabilidad cargar con los sentimientos de aquellos que perdieron. ¿Verdad, Endou?" dijo Kidou con su seriedad de siempre.

"Si" fue la única respuesta del capitán nipón, quien se veía bastante serio y pensativo. "¡Muy bien, ahora vamos a las finales!" dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Vamos a luchar cargando los sentimientos de Ichinose y todos los demás que hemos enfrentado, así que apuntemos a llegar a la cima con todo lo que tenemos. Las finales empiezan en 4 días así que empecemos a entrenar para poder llegar a la cima" dijo Endou con bastante determinación. Determinación que de inmediato se le contagio al resto del equipo quienes de inmediato salieron a la cancha para comenzar con la práctica.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera muy normal, los chicos a excepción de Ryou practicaban con todas sus fuerzas, animados por las palabras de su capitán, hasta que llegó la hora de su muy merecido descanso.

"¿Pasa algo Aki?" pregunto Endou mientras se acercaba a la banca, y es que la castaña tenía la mirada agachada.

"Domon me llamo" dijo la castaña. "Me dijo que esta tarde regresaría a América para la cirugía de Ichinose"

"¿Tan pronto será la cirugía?" pregunto Goenji, ya que como estaba junto al castaño, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

"Sería bueno si pudiéramos apoyar a Ichinose-san" dijo Kabeyama algo deprimido. La mayoría de los chicos solo se quedar casi igual de deprimidos que el grandulón, pero en ese momento…

"¡Hay una forma!" dijo Endou sorprendiendo a todos. "Enseguida vuelvo" fue lo único que dijo el castaño para luego salir corriendo hacia el hostal mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas tratando de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su capitán. (**n/a: ja, buena suerte con eso**) el chico tardo unos minutos, pero al final volvió con algo azul en sus brazos.

_-x-x-x-_

Después de que los chicos decidieran que Aki y Endou fueran a despedir al aeropuerto a despedir a su amigo Domon, y con permiso del entrenador, el dúo partió de inmediato con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo, cosa que afortunadamente lograron.

"¡Aki! ¡Endou!" dijo el peligris bastante sorprendido de ver ahí a sus dos amigos. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo" dijo Endou con una de sus típicas sonrisas. "Aki nos dijo que te marchabas, así que quisimos venir a despedirte" explico el castaño.

"Gracias amigos" dijo el peligris.

"Aunque hubiera sido bueno si te hubieras podido quedar para las finales" dijo Mamoru.

"Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que aún estoy preocupado por Ichinose" explico el defensa americano. "Tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero Mark y Dylan estarán aquí hasta el final" agrego, mientras que Aki no pudo evitar agachar un poco la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo de casi toda la vida. "Vamos no pongas esa cara. Después de todo la cirugía de Ichinose aún no ha comenzado" dijo para tratar de animar a su amiga.

"Yo también debería ir contigo" dijo Kino algo deprimida.

"¿De qué hablas?" se apresuró a decir Domon. "Tú eres una de las managers de Inazuma Japan, así que solo deja a Ichinose a mi cuidado. Después de todo, él dijo que esta era otra pelea con el mismo, así que definitivamente ganara y regresara a la cancha" dijo el chico.

"Tiene razón. Él es 'El Fénix' después de todo" agrego Endou para animar a su amiga, cosa que funciono a la perfección. "ah cierto, lo olvidaba" dijo el chico mientras que se agachaba para tomar algo de la bolsa que había traído.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Ta-da!" dijo el castaño mientras le mostraba a Domon una bandera de Inazuma Japan.

"¿Todo mundo firmo?" pregunto Domon sorprendido. "Goenji, Fubuki, Kidou… incluso Kabeyama. Wow, en verdad todos firmaron" dijo mientras que Aki y Endou intercambiaron miradas. Después de todo, aunque los nombres de todos aparecían ahí, Izumi puso un mensaje en lugar de Ryou ya que el peliblanco estaba ausente en el momento.

"Fue idea de Endou-kun" dijo la castaña. "Esta vez fuimos oponentes, pero aun somos amigos que han jugado soccer juntos todo este tiempo."

"Aunque bueno, hay algunos chicos que Ichinose no conoce, como Toramaru, Tobitaka y Youhei, pero todos están dispuestos a animar a alguien que está dando su mejor esfuerzo" dijo Endou.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro que va a encantarle" dijo Domon mientras que Endou y Aki lo miraban sonrientes.

"_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo A188 con destino a Chicago, favor de abordar por la puerta 2" _se escuchó una voz por el sistema de sonido.

"Bueno, parece que es un hasta luego" dijo el peligris. Endou y Aki se despidieron una última vez para que luego el defensa se marchara para abordar su vuelo.

"Parece que Domon-kun ha vuelto a América" dijo una voz familiar detrás de Aki y Endou.

"¡Natsumi-san! ¡Ryou-kun!" dijo Kino bastante sorprendida de ver ahí al dúo.

"¿Ustedes también vinieron a despedir a Domon?" preguntó Endou a lo que Natsumi solo sonrió.

"La razón de nuestra visita es otra" dijo la chica mientras miraba por la ventana y luego señalo en dirección a un avión que iba descendiendo.

"¡El Jet Inazuma!" dijo Endou algo sorprendido.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, el grupo de chicos salió a la pista para saber un poco más de lo que pasaba.

"Furukabu-san" dijo Endou sorprendido al ver al hombre. "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó el castaño.

"Es acerca de ti y de Fuyuka-san" dijo Natsumi.

"Entonces eso es…"

"Es exactamente lo que piensas" dijo el viejo Furukabu mientras que mostraba el maletín que traía.

Después de esta breve charla, el señor Furukabu se puso a descargar la caravana relámpago mientras que desconocido para los chicos allá abajo, había otras dos personas en el avión.

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa" dijo una chica de pelo celeste y tez morena.

"No creí que Endou estaría aquí cuando llegáramos" dijo una chica de pelo rosa. "¿Qué hacemos?" se preguntó, mientras que su compañera se ponía pensativa. "Gracias por el viaje, Furukabu-san" murmuro mientras veía como se marchaba con los demás chicos.

"¡Ya sé que hacer!" grito la peliceleste mientras que su pelirrosa amiga se apresuraba para callarla y que los demás no la escucharan. "Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podemos disfrutar de lo que esta isla tiene que ofrecer" dijo la morena bastante emocionada mientras que la pelirrosa solo suspiro resignada.

_**Mientras tanto, con Endou y los demás…**_

"Fuyuka-kun fue quien lo pidió." Dijo el señor Furukabu mientras manejaba la caravana en dirección al hostal, mientras que Endou solo miraba el cuaderno aun dentro del maletín sin tocarlo.

"Estaba sellado junto con las memorias de Fuyuka-san" dijo Natsumi. "Es de tu abuelo, el ultimo cuaderno de Endou Daisuke"

"Su ultimo cuaderno" dijo Mamoru bastante emocionado mientras que tomaba el cuaderno entre sus manos. "Arigatou, Furukabu-san"

"Me pregunto qué será lo que habrá escrito tu abuelo en ese cuaderno" dijo Ryou asomando su cabeza entre Aki y Endou.

"Cierto. Pero he decidido no confiar más en sus cuadernos" dijo el portero.

"Pero algo me dice que ese cuaderno es diferente de todos los anteriores" dijo Natsumi. "Endou-kun, estoy segura que serás capaz de descifrarlo" agrego. Endou la miro sorprendido para luego abrir el cuaderno y llevarse una sorpresa mientras que la señorita Raimon lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"No fue fácil encontrarlo. Las memorias de Fuyuka-kun no fueron suficientes para poder encontrar su localización exacta, pero fue lo más que pudimos teniendo en cuenta que ella era muy joven en aquel entonces" explico el señor Furukabu. "tuvimos problemas encontrándolo así que hablamos con el presidente acerca de eso."

"¿El padre de Natsumi?" repitió Aki sorprendida.

"Recibí una llamada de mi padre y entonces hable con Fuyuka-san acerca de eso varias veces por teléfono, y la hice recordar todo lo que pudiera de aquel día para poder encontrar pistas" dijo Natsumi. "Y finalmente pudimos encontrarlo"

"Oh cierto Natsumi. ¿Has encontrado algo acerca de si mi abuelo aún sigue vivo?" preguntó el castaño.

"Nada seguro aun" fue la única respuesta de la hija del presidente Raimon, mientras que Ryou solo la miro de reojo pero no dijo nada.

_**Mientras tanto, con las misteriosas visitantes…**_

Ambas chicas iban caminando por las calles centrales de la isla, maravilladas por toda la actividad que había.

"Nunca creí esto podría juntar tanta gente" dijo la pelirrosa, sin embargo sus palabras solo llegaron a oídos sordos.

"¡Vamos a la siguiente tienda!" dijo la peliceleste tomando de la mano a su amiga y llevando al siguiente aparador. Pero iban tan a prisa que sin darse cuenta chocaron con alguien. "Fíjate por donde vas" dijo la morena molesta.

"Eso deberías hacerlo tú" dijo el sujeto con tono bastante frio lo que asusto a las dos chicas. Aquel sujeto simplemente volteo y se sorprendió de ver quiénes eran.

"¿Rika?" ¿Toko?" dijo aquel sujeto, mientras que las chicas también lucieron bastante sorprendidas por la presencia de aquel sujeto, aunque las razones no eran las mismas.

"¿Qué te pasó Tezuka-kun?" dijo Toko bastante preocupada al ver la apariencia demacrada del peliverde.

"Nada" dijo con tono frio el peliverde. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto desviando el tema.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo" reclamo la pelirrosa. "Se supone que deberías estar entrenando con los demás" agrego.

"Espera, creo que podemos sacarle algo de provecho a esto" murmuro Rika de manera que solo su amiga la escuchara. "Ne Tezuka-kun, ya que estas aquí ven con nosotras" dijo sonriente la peliceleste.

"Espera no creo que sea bueno que lo distraigamos del entrenamiento" dijo Toko de inmediato pero nuevamente sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos, ya que Rika les tomo las manos a ambos y comenzó a caminar con ellos dos a rastras.

_**De regreso con Endou y los demás…**_

El viaje había terminado, y los chicos finalmente llegaron al hostal, por lo que de inmediato Endou los convoco a todos al comedor.

"Este es el último cuaderno de mi abuelo" dijo Endou mientras que todos dejaron salir una expresión de asombro.

"¿Fuyuka te parece conocido?" preguntó Kudou a su hija, mientras que Endou le mostro el cuaderno para que pudiera leerlo.

"Este… Este definitivamente es el cuaderno que papá solía mirar. Es el cuaderno que le dio animo a papá" dijo la pelilila. "Papá solía leer este cuaderno una y otra vez. Yo puedo leerlo porque él solía leérmelo en voz alta" añadió.

"En todo caso ¿Qué es lo que dice ese cuaderno?" preguntó Youhei.

"¿Acaso es algo que va más allá de las técnicas definitivas del cuaderno anterior?" preguntó Tachimukai.

"¿algo así como una técnica súper definitiva?" añadió Izumi bastante emocionada.

"El detalle es que, es exactamente lo que Fuyupe menciono" dijo el capitán.

"Eso no hace mucho sentido" dijo Youhei algo impaciente.

"Como ya les dije, tiene que ver con el corazón" dijo Mamoru mientras los demás lo miraban sin entender a lo que se refería.

"¿Capitán, a que se refiere con eso?" dijo Fubuki haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

"Lo he estado revisando, pero en este cuaderno no hay ideas para alguna técnica hissatsu" dijo el capitán. "Pero aun así, lo que está escrito aquí es algo que necesitamos para volvernos más fuertes, así que empezare a leerlo"

_La fuente para crear nuevas técnicas es la fuerza del corazón. Para que se puedan ocurrir nuevas técnicas, uno debe encontrar un nuevo sentido en el corazón._

"¿Entienden?" preguntó Mamoru.

"¿No podemos ir directamente al grano?" pregunto tsunami mientras que le arrebataba el cuaderno a Endou. Sin embargo el surfista de Okinawa no pudo entender la letra por lo que de inmediato se lo regreso a Endou.

"Continuare leyendo" fue lo único que dijo Mamoru como sin nada.

_Punto del corazón #1: El corazón para nunca rendirse sin importar lo que pase, __**Agallas implacables**_

_Punto del corazón #2: El corazón para nunca temer sin importar que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, __**El valor de enfrentarse.**_

_Punto del corazón #3: El corazón para proteger lo que es valioso para uno, __**Bondad insondable.**_

_Punto del corazón #4: El corazón para confiar completamente en los amigos, __**Fe absoluta.**_

_Punto del corazón #5: El corazón para mantenerse firmes sin importar las circunstancias, __**Temple de acero.**_

_Punto del corazón #6: El corazón para ver la verdad escondida, __**El omnipotente ojo de la mente.**_

_Punto del corazón #7: El corazón para perdonar a otros por sus errores, __**Fuerza indulgente.**_

_Punto del corazón #8: El corazón para entender la alegría y tristeza de otros, __**Lágrimas de empatía.**_

_Punto del corazón #9: El corazón para ver lo que solo aquellos con gran determinación pueden ver, __**Sueños sin límites.**_

_Punto del corazón #10: El corazón para creer en la fuerza de uno mismo, __**Confianza inquebrantable.**_

_Punto del corazón #11: El corazón de seguir intentando incluso si se ha tocado fondo, __**El orgullo del guerrero.**_

"Eso es todo"

"¿eh? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Tsunami confundido.

"¿Qué opina?" pregunto Kudou al señor Hibiki.

"En verdad suena como Daisuke-san" dijo pensativo el hombre mayor mientras que Endou trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de leer.

"Pensar en eso mientras practicamos puede ser otra forma de entrenamiento" dijo Goenji.

"Ya veo. Eso puede ser muy cierto" agrego Kidou. "Mientras mantengamos esas palabras en nuestra mente, siempre estarán con nosotros"

"Y si nos basamos en ese nuevo sentido, seguramente lo conseguiremos" concluyo Fubuki.

"Realmente no lo entiendo, pero se trata de un cuaderno del abuelo." Dijo Endou. "Siempre nos han ayudado en el pasado, y estoy seguro que esta vez también nos ayudara" dijo bastante confiado.

Después de esto, todos los chicos salieron a practicar, motivados por encontrar sentido a las palabras dejadas por Daisuke-san en aquella libreta.

"Fuyuka-san, todo esto es gracias a ti" dijo Natsumi mientras que se acercaba a la pelilila, quien solo miraba la practica desde la banca. "Tus recuerdos le han dado nueva fuerza a este equipo. Aún no sabemos cómo es que esas once frases nos conectan con las técnicas hissatsu, pero Endou-kun y los demás definitivamente se lo están tomando en serio."

_**Y de regreso con Tezuka y las chicas…**_

"No puedo creer que hayas comprado todas estas cosas" dijo Toko sorprendida, mientras ella y Rika salían de una tienda, y detrás de ellas salía Tezuka cargando todas las bolsas.

"_Y yo no puedo creer que en serio me haya hecho cargar todo esto_" pensó zato algo molesto.

"Descuida. Solo tenemos que llamar al comité administrativo del FFI y pedirles una limosina y ellos se encargaran del equipaje. ¡Y todo arreglado!" dijo Rika como si hubiera podido leer la mente del chico. "todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirles que eres la hija del Primer Ministro" agrego como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

"De ninguna manera. No quiero usar el nombre de papá de esa forma" dijo Toko de inmediato.

"Así que es un nombre inútil"

"No quise decir eso" sin embargo Rika nuevamente no escucho y de inmediato se fue a un puesto que acababa de ver. "¿Qué acaso nunca se le acaba la pila?" murmuro la pelirrosa. Tezuka y Toko iban a empezar a caminar, pero al primer paso, el cabeza de pasto termino con una rodilla en el suelo. "¡Tezuka-kun!" dijo Zaizen bastante preocupada.

"No fue nada" dijo aun con su tono bastante frio, mientras que se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad e iba hacia Rika, dejando atrás a una preocupada Toko, a quien no le quedó más remedio que seguir a sus dos acompañantes.

"¿Esto es arte popular de la isla o algo así?" pregunto Rika mientras miraba unos pendientes.

"Algo así. Son piezas históricas hechas donde los cielos se unen con la tierra, en Monte Magneto." Dijo uno de los ancianos que atendía el puesto.

"Señoritas, por su atuendo puedo asumir que les gusta el soccer" dijo el otro viejo.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Tengo más amor por el soccer que por las tres comidas del día!" dijo Rika inusualmente animada.

"Hemos venido a apoyar a Inazuma Japan" dijo Toko.

"Así es" agrego Rika. "Nosotras somos las diosas de la victoria" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Ya que se llaman diosas, déjenos enseñarles algo especial" dijo uno de los viejos par a luego cada uno mostrar un brazalete. Uno de ellos era plateado en su mayoría con algunos adornos color celeste y un par de alas de ángel justo al centro, mientras que el otro brazalete era de un color morado, con detalles en un tono más claro, y el dibujo de algo parecido a un murciélago al centro.

"Estos son un regalo de los reyes del soccer del cielo y la tierra." Dijo uno de los viejos. "Son llamados _las llaves de la leyenda_" agrego mientras que zato se estiraba y tomaba el plateado.

"Oye ese era mío" reclamo de inmediato Rika.

"Para la próxima se más rápida" fue lo único que dijo el cabeza de pasto. "Para ti" dijo ahora mirando a Toko.

"Realmente esas cosas no son mi estilo" dijo algo sonrojada.

"Al menos déjame darte un regalo alguna vez" agrego perdiendo por primera vez en todo el día su tono serio y frio.

"Arigatou" fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirrosa mientras que Zato se encargaba de ponerle el brazalete.

"Parece que me quedare con este" dijo Rika desanimada. "Oiga anciano, ¿cuánto es?" pregunto la peliceleste.

"Tratándose de un par de diosas, no necesitamos pago alguno"

"Parece que es nuestro día de suerte" dijo la Osaka bastante animada mientras que Toko y Tezuka no parecían tan seguros.

"Ok ¿Cuál es el truco ancianos?" dijo Tezuka con tono bastante frio, tratando de intimidar a los viejos.

"No hay ningún truco" dijo uno de los viejos bastante tranquilo

"Solo que consideramos que sería bien que unas diosas tuvieran esos brazaletes" dijo el otro viejo.

"Venga, es gratis y son lindos. Así que no te quejes" dijo Rika mientras que se alejaba arrastrando de paso a sus dos acompañantes. "Además creo que es hora de nuestra aparición." Agrego.

_**Algunos minutos después…**_

"¡Tsunami-kun!" llamo Fubuki al pelirrosa para luego pasarle el balón. El surfista solo se preparó para tirar pero termino enviado el balón bastante lejos.

"Oi Tsunami, esto es soccer, no futbol americano" dijo Youhei burlonamente al ver que el balón iba fuera de la cancha, pero en ese momento dos siluetas bastante conocidas para los chicos aparecieron, y regresaron el balón hacia la cancha usando su '_Butterfly Dream_'

"¿Toko? ¿Ri…?" dijo Endou sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que el balón que las chicas patearon termino impactando en su rostro.

Después del golpe, Endou estaba siendo atendido por Fuyuka, mientras que los demás chicos se acercaron a saludar a sus amigas.

"Tenía mucho que no nos veíamos" dijo el chico de Hokkaido.

"Saben, al menos pudieron avisar que vendrían" agrego Tsunami cruzado de brazos.

"Pero entonces ya no sería sorpresa" dijo la chica de Osaka para luego guardar su maquillaje.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" pregunto Youhei de manera discreta.

"Pues ellas son…" dijo Ryou pero antes de que pudiera responder…

"Somos las apasionadas seguidoras de Inazuma Japan, Urabe Rika"

"Zaizen Toko"

"Etto… Rika-san, acerca de Ichinose-kun" dijo Aki con tono algo triste.

"Oh, eso ya lo sé. Recibí una llamada de mi _Darling _antes" dijo como sin nada la peliceleste. "Pero en verdad que no sabe cómo atraer a una dama"

"Más importante, ¿cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?" pregunto Ryou de manera casual.

"A pues nos topamos con…" dijo Toko sin embargo no alcanzo a terminar.

"Vinieron conmigo" dijo una voz bastante familiar. Los chicos voltearon, y Rika y Toko se sorprendieron de ver que algunos de los presentes le dirigían una mirada hostil al peliverde, mientras que las chicas lucían sorprendidas por su apariencia.

"¿Qué mierda quieres aquí Zato?" dijo bastante hostil mientras daba un paso al frente.

"¿Por qué habría de responderte, señor pirata?" dijo desafiante el peliverde al ver que Ryou tenía cerrado el ojo derecho. Ambos chicos se miraron de manera asesina.

"Oh, qué lindo brazalete Toko-chan" dijo Izumi para cambiar el tema y tratar de relajar el ambiente.

"¿Esto?" preguntó Toko. "No me gusta mucho la joyería, pero fue un regalo de Tezuka así que no pude negarme" dijo algo sonrojada mientras que los chicos solo miraron de reojo al peliverde.

"Yo también conseguí uno pero no creo que se me vea bien" dijo Rika mostrando su brazalete.

"Bueno, tampoco es muy mi estilo" dijo Izumi.

"Pues a mí me parece muy lindo" dijo Haruna casi como si estuviera hipnotizada para luego tomarlo y ponérselo. "Ne Fuyuka-san, ¿le gustaría probárselo?" dijo Otonashi mientras se acercaba a la pelilila, pero cuando trato de sacárselo, se sorprendió de ver que no salía. "No puedo quitármelo"

"¿Y tú Toko?" preguntó Endou. La pelirrosa lo intento pero tampoco obtuvo resultados.

"No quiere salir" dijo algo frustrada la chica. "Esos ancianos… voy a encontrarlos y decirles un par de cosas" añadió algo molesta. "¿Qué diablos las hace _las llaves de la leyenda_? No son más que un montón de rechazos."

"Un momento. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto Natsumi interviniendo por primera vez en la plática. "¿Algo acerca de unas llaves?"

"_Llaves de la leyenda. _Esos viejos mencionaron algo acerca de los cielos y la tierra" dijo la pelirrosa.

"¿Sabes algo Natsumi-chan?" preguntó Ryou.

"Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la leyenda de la Isla Liocott acerca del señor demonio" dijo pensativa la castaña.

"¡¿Leyenda del señor demonio?!" repitieron todos sorprendidos.

"Eso suena interesante" murmuro Tezuka con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

___-x-x-x-_

_La novia pronto vendrá. Batan sus alas, Mensajeros del Cielo._

_-x-x-x-_

_El sacrificio pronto estará aquí. Muestra tus colmillos, Armada Infernal Z.  
_

* * *

_Izumi: Venga Natsumi-san, no nos dejes con el suspenso. Dinos más sobre esa leyenda_

_Natsumi: Tranquila Izumi, estoy tratando de conseguir informacion al respecto._

_yo: y bien, mientras Natsumi revaba información, vamos a los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores._

_**dama-kge: **Gracias por tu review. Y me alegra que te guste la historia. Y bueno, no es tu imaginación, Izumi es siempre la que toma la iniciativa, y es que admitamoslo, Kidou-kun es demasiado serio para es, pero bueno veamos como se desarrollan los siguientes capitulos. Puede que uno de los tres mejores mejores estrategas de Japón nos de una sorpresa._

___**Yu-chan: **_Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review. Creo que no deberias preocuparte por el baka cabeza de pasto, despues de todo fue su eleccion terminar asi.

_Ryou: Baka, bueno para nada, solo dando molestias a toda la gente. No es más que un estorbo inutil y un..._

_yo: ¡Seguridad! *arrojan a Ryou por una ventana* Gomen por eso, el cabeza de algodón aun sigo un poco molesto. Y me alegra que tambien te gustaran las escenas de Izumi y Kidou... porque son las que más trabajo me cuestan XD_

_Bueno, por ahora esto seria todo. Asi que solo me queda recordarles __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos.__También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	67. La Leyenda de Isla Liocott

_Bien, lo admito, me tarde un poco con este capitulo... pero la espera por fin termino!_

_El día de hoy les traigo el capitulo 66 de esta historia._

_Fabio: ese fue el anterior..._

_Entonces el 67... dejame trabajar_

_Bueno ignorando a este tipo, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Oye Fabio, ya que estas aqui, haz algo productivo por una vez en tu vida y da el mensaje del día  
_

_Fabio: Callate mocoso... en fin aqui esta le mensaje:  
_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Listo y ahora..._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 67 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

"Saben, esta isla tiene extraña leyenda en su historia" dijo Natsumi mientras ponía toda la información que había encontrado. "En los tiempos antiguos se decía que la Isla Liocott era el lugar donde el cielo y el infierno se entrelazaban. La gente del cielo y el infierno se enfrentaron en una larga guerra entre ellos para definir quien dominaría la isla pero nunca pudieron llegar a una solución. Para poner un fin a estas guerras inútiles, ellos decidieron utilizar un método compartido por los seres humanos para determinar cuál de los 2 bandos era superior"

"¿No me digas que…?" dijo Ryou sorprendido mientras que Natsumi solo asintió.

"Así es, ese método era el soccer." Dijo la castaña. "Los habitantes del cielo terminaron ganando lo que significó el fin de la guerra y el aprisionamiento del líder del infierno, el Rey Demonio" termino de contar Natsumi mientras que todos los chicos simplemente la miraban atentos y en silencio.

"Increíble" murmuro Endou emocionado. "soccer entre el cielo y el infierno. Si eso en verdad existiera, me encantaría jugar con ellos" dijo el castaño.

"Personalmente me gustaría comprobar el poder de ese supuesto Rey Demonio" dijo Zato con tono arrogante. Algunos solo lo miraron de reojo y demostraron un poco de molestia, mientras que otros lo ignoraron completamente, lo que simplemente sorprendió más a Toko y a Rika.

"Una vez que el Rey Demonio fue sellado, se dice que los habitantes del cielo y del infierno han estado viviendo en el Monte Magneto, el cual está en el centro de la isla" dijo Natsumi mientras proyectaba una imagen de la montaña.

"¿En esa enorme montaña?" dijo Kabeyama sorprendido.

"me pregunto si esa gente aun estará ahí" dijo Hijikata.

"Hm, eso es solo una leyenda Hijikata-kun" dijo Youhei como sin nada.

"Pero también se dice que entre los jóvenes que viven hay desde tiempos antiguos, hay algunos que pueden usar los poderes del cielo y del infierno" dijo Natsumi mostrando otra imagen.

"Poderes misteriosos" repitió Hiroto algo sorprendido.

"Suena interesante" dijo Hijikata sin perder su ánimo. "Tengo cierto gusto por ese tipo de temas" agrego el de Okinawa.

"Bueno, en ese caso ya tienes una nueva historia que contarle a tus hermanitos" dijo Ryou. "Ne Natsumi-chan, ¿y lo que mencionaste sobre las _llaves de la leyenda_?" pregunto mirando a la castaña mientras que de reojo miraba a Toko y Haruna.

Natsumi solo miro al chico y luego agrando la imagen que tenía en su computadora donde se podía ver que en la pintura, había dos seres con algo similar a las pulseras de las chicas, quienes de inmediato voltearon a verlas.

"Parece que son idénticas" dijo Ryou algo sorprendido.

"¿Eso significa que las historias eran verdad?" preguntó Fubuki.

"Seguro son algunas replicas hechas por los locales" dijo Youhei.

"No creí que fuera tan escéptico, Katsuragi-senpai" dijo Izumi sorprendida por la actitud del peliazul.

"¿Gente del cielo, Rey Demonio, batallas de soccer en la antigüedad? Lo siento pero eso es algo imposible de creer" dijo el peliazul como sin nada. "¿No me digas que tu si creen en eso, Izumi-chan?" preguntó el chico.

"Pues suena como una leyenda realmente interesante" dijo la rubia sonriente.

"Creo que debe ser lo bueno de ser joven e inocente" dijo bromista mientras se ponía de pie y luego salía de la habitación.

"Volviendo al tema" dijo Ryou ignorando completamente la partida del peliazul. "Siendo replicas o no, hay que admitir que es muy extraño que no se las puedan quitar" agrego el peliblanco.

"Pero no parecen ningún tipo de llave" dijo Endou mientras al igual que Ryou, tenía su mirada en las chicas.

"Pero en primer lugar, no sabemos cómo es que se usan" replico Natsumi de inmediato. "Lo único que sé es que se dice que eran usadas por la gente del cielo y del infierno para alguna clase de ritual"

"No creo que valga la pena que se preocupen, eventualmente tendrán que salir esas tontas pulseras" dijo Zato como sin nada.

"¿Y qué harán si no pueden quitárselas?" pregunto Kidou algo molesto, por la poca importancia que le daba el peliverde al asunto, especialmente porque Haruna también estaba involucrada.

"Esta cosa esta hecha por humanos, así que definitivamente tiene que haber una forma de quitarla" dijo Zato aun como sin nada.

"Zato tiene razón, es simple sentido común" dijo Rika bastante relajada.

"Además se ven bastante bien así que no le veo mucho problema" agrego Haruna más relajada después de las palabras de la peliceleste.

"Ustedes son demasiado relajadas" dijo Tsunami bastante tranquilo.

"No tanto como tú, Tsunami" dijeron Rika y Zato al mismo tiempo. El pelirrosa no supo cómo reaccionar mientras que Kogure solo se rio de él.

"¡Bueno, creo que ya es hora de practicar!" dijo Haruna bastante animada mientras que se ponía de pie. "Después de todo, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de las finales" agrego la peliazul.

"Exactamente" dijo Rika. "Ahora que tienen a sus dos diosas de la victoria con ustedes, no los dejaremos en paz hasta que ganen el campeonato" añadió. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato decidieron zanjar el asunto de las llaves de la leyenda y escuchar a las chicas por lo que de inmediato todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia la cancha.

"Ne Haruna-chan" dijo Ryou mientras que tomaba con cuidado el brazo de la peliazul para detenerla. "¿Estas segura que estas bien con eso?" pregunto mientras que miraba la pulsera en su muñeca.

"No es molesta, y además ya lo dijo Rika-san, eventualmente tendrá que salir" dijo bastaste relajada.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa aunque aún parecía algo preocupado.

"Ne Ryou-san, ¿pasa algo con su ojo?" pregunto la peliazul de repente sorprendiendo al chico. "Desde que llego junto con Natsumi-san no lo ha abierto" agrego mientras que Ryou solo paso saliva nervioso y mejor volteo su rostro.

"No es nada, solo me agrada como me veo así" dijo de manera bromista el peliblanco. "Ven, salgamos y ya te dije que no me agregues el –san a mi nombre, Haru-chan" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa que le provoco un sonrojo a la peliazul. Ryou solo sonrió más y luego tomo la mano de la peliazul para ambos irse a la cancha, sin embargo no fue lo que la peliazul esperaba.

"Ryou…san" dijo Haruna sorprendida al ver al peliblanco.

"Todos parecen estar en buena forma" dijo Ryou mientras miraba la intensidad con la que los chicos practicaban.

¿No deberías estar entrenando? Dijo Izumi algo molesta al ver la actitud del peliblanco.

"Ne Toko-chan, Rika-chan ¿Por qué no se unen también a la práctica?" dijo Mitarashi mirando a las aludidas quienes se veían entusiasmadas por la idea.

"¡Un momento!" protesto de inmediato Megane. "Ahora que se acercan las finales, los chicos tienen un menú de entrenamiento bastante estricto, no es momento para juegos" explico el de gafas. Ryou solo lo miro con cara de aburrimiento y después miro hacia las chicas.

"Hablando de entrenamiento, ¿Dónde están Hibiki-san y Kudou-san?" pregunto Ryou mientras buscaba a los aludidos con la mirada.

"Otou-san y Hibiki-san tuvieron que salir" dijo Fuyuka mientras que Zato solo puso una seria mirada cuando escucho las palabras de la pelilila.

_**-x flashback x-**_

_En su habitación, el señor Hibiki miraba el partido tratando de descubrir lo que tramaba Kageyama, cuando en ese momento escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta._

"_¿Hibiki-san?" se escuchó una voz conocida acompañada por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. El hombre solo miro la puerta y detrás de ella apareció un chico de verde cabellera._

"_Eres la última persona que me espera que pasara por esa puerta" dijo Hibiki al mirar al peliverde quien solamente desvió la mirada._

"_Hibiki-san…" dijo el peliverde pero de repente noto el vaso y las pastillas que estaban en un mueble junto al sillón del viejo. "Esa medicina es… ¿¡Acaso usted está…!?" Pregunto preocupado_

"_No se lo digas a nadie" interrumpió de inmediato al peliverde. "No quiero darles preocupaciones" agrego mientras que el peliverde se veía bastante preocupado. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"_

_**-x fin del flashback x-**_

"_Tsk, ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con este equipo_" se dijo Tezuka algo frustrado mientras apretaba los puños con bastante fuerza.

"¿Te marchas tan pronto?" dijo Ryou al notar como la castaña comenzaba a marcharse lo que atrajo de la atención de las demás managers hacia Natsumi.

"Natsumi-san, ¿volverás a ser una manager junto a nosotros pronto?" preguntó Aki.

"Si Natsumi-chan, dinos" dijo el chico con tono pícaro.

"Aún tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Natsumi para al final fulminar con la mirada al peliblanco quien solo soltó una risa infantil.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Rika.

"Soy una persona más ocupada de lo que parezco"

"Al menos quédate para recibir a las visitas" dijo Ryou mientras que la castaña solo miraba sorprendida al peliblanco pero después volteo hacia la salida y pudo ver que había alguien hay. "¡Ohayou, Señor Meteoro Blanco!" dijo sin necesidad de voltear mientras que las chicas solo sonrieron algo emocionadas.

"¡Fidio!" dijo Endou emocionado.

"¿Acaso vienes a espiar al enemigo?" dijo Fudou a manera de broma.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Endou. "¡Ya se! De seguro quieres practicar"

"Claro, pásame el balón" dijo Fidio y de inmediato Mamoru le lanzo el balón al italiano. El chico recibió el balón con el pecho y para sorpresa de Endou Fidio lo pateo a otro lado, donde apareció otro jugador conocido.

"¡Teres!" dijo Endou emocionado mientras que Tezuka solo dirigió una mirada molesta al argentino, quine en ese momento lanzo el balón al aire, donde esta vez llego un chico de rubia cabellera y ojos verde azulados.

"¡Mark! ¡Dylan!" dijo Endou mientras que el dúo hacia una pequeña jugada para pasarle el balón al último de los visitantes.

"¡Excalibur!"

"Incluso Edgar" dijo Endou todavía más emocionado. El portero castaño se preparó para detener el tiro, pero ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, Ryou apareció de la nada frente al castaño para luego patear el balón. Por un momento todos se sorprendieron de ver como el chico regresaba el balón sin problemas haciendo que se estrellara justo en el ángulo de la portería contraria a la que defendía Endou.

"Otra vez…" murmuro Natsumi algo preocupada al ver la expresión tan arrogante en el rostro del peliblanco, pero especialmente al notar el color de sus ojos. "¡Ryou-kun!" llamo la castaña al peliblanco haciéndolo reaccionar y regresar a su estado normal.

"Creo que me contagiaste tu emoción, Endou-kun" dijo Ryou de manera bromista mientras se rascaba la nuca y soltaba una risa nerviosa.

"_Oh, parece que pasar tanto tiempo juntos ha servido de algo_" pensó Tezuka divertido al ver lo fácil que había controlado la castaña al peliblanco.

"Esplendido" dijo Edgar. En la banca todos miraban sorprendidos las habilidades de los chicos, aunque Rika más bien estaba sorprendida por otra cosa

"¡Un ejército de chicos hermosos!" dijo Rika con estrellas en sus ojos. "quien pensaría que sería capaz de ver tal reunión de chicos guapos mientras mi Darling está lejos" agrego.

"No es como si hubieran venido por tu gusto" murmuro Izumi mientras miraba a la morena con una gota en la cabeza.

"Mamoru, parece que ellos tienen algo que quieren decirle a todos ustedes" dijo Fidio una vez que todos los chicos se reunieron al lado de la cancha.

"Primero que nada, como representante de Inglaterra, me gustaría extender mis felicitaciones a Inazuma Japan por avanzar a las finales" dijo el capitán de los Knights of Queen" dijo Edgar mientras que estrechaba la mano de Mamoru.

"¿Recuerdas aquella ve cuando tuvimos un pequeño encuentro aquí?" pregunto Mark mientras que la encargada de responder fue Aki.

"Fue el día antes del encuentro contra Inglaterra" dijo la castaña.

"Edgar no estaba aquí pero los cuatro estábamos tratando de ver quién podía anotar primero" explico Dylan.

"Claro que lo recuerdo" dijo Endou.

"Ahora recuerdo que Endou dijo que había experimentado el nivel mundial" dijo Kidou algo pensativo.

"Gracias a eso, llegaste a la fiesta en un atuendo no muy elegante que digamos"

"Ah, lo siento. Me distraje demasiado con el juego" se disculpó Endou, mientras que Rika y Tezuka miraban algo sorprendidos a Aki, ya que de la nada un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica.

"Endou" dijo Teres llamando la atención del portero. "Quisiera disculparme por el día que tuvimos ese encuentro." Dijo el argentino sorprendiendo bastante al chico japonés. "Me dedique a ignorarte como portero, y pensaba que Japón no era un oponente de cuidado. Y sin embargo ahora son ustedes los que están aquí. Nunca creímos que Japón tuviera tanta fuerza en su interior" explico el moreno, mientras que Tezuka simplemente sonrió triunfal al escuchar las palabras de Teres.

"He aprendido mi lección. El mundo es un lugar muy grande donde siempre hay alguien arriba, y esta vez sin duda son ustedes los que están arriba, Inazuma Japan" dijo el capitán inglés.

"Hagan su mejor esfuerzo por nosotros" dijo Mark

"Como compañeros miembros del Grupo A, estaremos animando por la victoria de Italia y Japón" dijo Teres.

"Fidio hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" dijo Endou animado por las palabras de sus amigos, mientras que estrechaba su mano con la de Fidio.

"Tengo una idea, ya que están aquí, practiquemos juntos" dijo Endou.

"¿Qué tal si nos dividimos en dos equipos y hacemos un pequeño partido?" sugirió Edgar.

"Pero así, un equipo tendría solo diez jugadores" dijo Endou.

"Yo jugare. Eso hace que sean once en cada equipo ¿no?" dijo Tezuka con tono arrogante mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"Parece que quieres adelantar las cosas" dijo Ryou con tono burlón.

"Arr capitán, eso sería interesante" dijo Tezuka imitando a un pirata al ver que el chico nuevamente tenía su ojo derecho cerrado.

"Bastardo…" mascullo Ryou bastante molesto pero solo basto con que Natsumi pusiera su mano en el hombro del chico para que este se tranquilizara.´

"Si están todos de acuerdo, elijamos a los equipos" dijo Rika bastante emocionada mientras se ponía frente a Edgar y Fidio quienes solo miraron a la peliceleste con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿Lotería?" pregunto Toko viendo que la morena traía unos papeles en su mano.

"Están en dos colores, unos tienen la punta roja y otros blanca, y los equipos se harán con la gente que tiene los del mismo color." Explico la chica de Osaka. "¡Endou! ¡Tachimukai! Ustedes van primero"

Una vez que todos tomaron uno, se reunieron en sus respectivos lados de la cancha. El equipo rojo quedo conformado por Endou, Kabeyama, Kogure, Fubuki, Hijikata, Youhei, Kazemaru, Fidio, Edgar, Tezuka y Hiroto. Mientras que el equipo blanco estaba formado por Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Tsunami, Teres, Mark, Ryou, Fudou, Kidou, Dylan, Toramaru y Goenji.

"¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que juegues?" pregunto Natsumi al peliblanco antes de que este entrara a la cancha.

"Tranquila, si pasa algo te tengo aquí para que me controles" dijo el peliblanco sonriente para luego entrar a la cancha. Los equipos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el campo.

"Bien, ahora empezaremos con el partido. Yo seré el que funja como árbitro" dijo Megane al centro del campo. "Comencemos el partido" dijo el de gafas mientras daba el silbatazo inicial aunque en ese momento un fuerte trueno resonó en todo el cielo.

"Esto es extraño" dijo Natsumi.

"Se suponía que todo el día estaría soleado" agrego Haruna.

"No me digan que les dan miedo unas cuantas lucecitas en el cielo" dijo Tezuka burlonamente lo que molesto un poco las chicas pero en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo todavía más fuerte.

"Ese fue más peligroso" dijo Kogure asustado.

Sin embargo los chicos decidieron seguir con el juego sin dejar que el clima arruinara su ánimo, sin embargo, en ese momento un rayo más fuerte que los anteriores, retumbo en el cielo.

"Esto ya no pinta tan bien" murmuro Ryou con tono serio mientras miraba el cielo pero en ese momento se escuchó el grito de las chicas. "¡Haru-chan!" grito algo preocupado el peliblanco.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo asustada la peliazul al ver como brillaba su brazalete.

"¿Esto es de lo que hablaba Natsumi-san?" dijo Fuyuka al ver que el brazalete de Toko hacia lo mismo.

"Pero se supone que eso era solo una leyenda" dijo Natsumi igual de sorprendida.

"Sabía que esos viejos tramaban algo" dijo Tezuka algo molesto. En ese momento un rayo cayó directo sobre una de las farolas de la cancha, causando una enorme explosión que levanto una enorme cortina de polvo. Por lo que todos se protegieron, salvo Ryou y Tezuka quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" grito Ryou bastante serio. Los chicos lo miraron confundidos pero después vieron que miraba en dirección a la portería de Endou. Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron ver que de la nada había aparecido sobre la portería un chico pelirrojo de larga cabellera atada en una trenza, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era su atuendo.

"U-U-Un ángel" tartamudeo Kabeyama bastante asustado.

"Parece que no escuchaste" dijo Tezuka igual de serio que el peliblanco, sin embargo el pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a patear el balón hacia arriba mientras que unos relámpagos salían del balón. El _ángel _salto y pateo el balón en dirección a los chicos quienes fueron derribados por la fuerza del chute. Toko solo cubrió su rostro debido a todo el polvo, pero una vez que se descubrió se sorprendió de ver la espalda de Tezuka quien estaba encarando a aquel pelirrojo.

"Pareces un rival interesante" dijo Zato con tono arrogante.

"No tengo negocios con ti basura" hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo. Mientras que de la nada una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacaba volando al peliverde.

"Tezuka-kun" dijo Toko bastante preocupada.

"He venido por ti" dijo el _ángel _mientras se acercaba a Toko, quien solo miraba asustada al pelirrojo, hasta que este le puso un dedo en la frente, haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie, hipnotizada. El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, pero en ese momento un balón paso entre él y Toko.

"¿Qué crees que le haces?" pregunto Tezuka mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

"¡No interfieras!" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que con una velocidad sorprendente se acercó al balón que había pateado Tezuka y se lo regreso, impactando directamente el estómago del peliverde.

"¡Tezuka-kun!" grito Aki preocupada.

"Si sigues interfiriendo, solo te espera un terrible final" dijo amenazante el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al cabeza de pasto con una inconsciente Toko en sus brazos.

"Suena interesante" dijo Tezuka aun arrogante mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sin embargo en ese momento escucharon un grito femenino.

"¡Haruna!" grito Ryou al ver que un chico también de cabellera roja pero de tez morena y ropas negras estaba frente a la peliazul. En ese momento un balón voló en dirección al moreno, pero este lo detuvo sin problemas usando solamente su pecho.

"Fuera de aquí" dijo el _ángel _con tono serio. "Seres malignos como tú no pertenecen a este lugar"

"No actúes tan engreído. Tu deberías ser el que se largue" dijo molesto el moreno. "Los que dominaran este mundo serán el Rey Demonio y la Armada Infernal Z"

"Que absurdo. Solo el brillo de los cielos controlara este mundo" contesto el chico de la trenza. "Los Mensajeros del Cielo emitiremos juicio sobre ti en este momento"

"¿Cielo? ¿Infierno?" dijo Ryou mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. "Como si me importara eso. Lo único que importa es que se larguen de aquí y dejen en paz a Haruna y a Toko" dijo con tono serio el peliblanco mientras pisaba el balón que estaba cerca de él.

"Cierra la boca sucio humano. Si sigues parloteando devorare tu alma" dijo el _demonio _con tono amenazante mientras hacía que cayera un rayo detrás de él.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego" murmuro Ryou arrogantemente. El chico chasqueo los dedos y en ese momento cayo un rayo sobre el balón cargándolo completamente de energía. "¡Trágate esto!" dijo pateando el balón con bastantes fuerzas sin embargo el _demonio _simplementeuso su pierna para detener el balón.

"Patético" dijo para luego voltearse y tomar bruscamente el hombro de Otonashi.

"¡Haruna!" grito Kidou mientras que corría hacia su hermanita sin embargo el moreno de inmediato pateo el balón en dirección al castaño.

"¡Onii-chan!" grito preocupada Haruna pero en ese momento Ryou apareció para detener el balón.

"¡Dije que te largues!" dijo Ryou bastante molesto mientras regresaba el balón usando su 'Rose Éclair' sin embargo nuevamente fue detenido sin problemas.

"¡No molestes!" dijo el _demonio_ regresando nuevamente el balón impactando con fuerza el estómago del peliblanco y de paso también derribo a Kidou.

"¡Kidou-kun!/¡Ryou-kun!" grito Izumi preocupada.

"¡Onii-chan!/¡Ryou-san!" dijo Haruna igual de preocupada mientras que trataba de acerarse pero el moreno la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca.

"Has sido elegida" dijo el moreno mientras que dirigía una aterradora mirada a la peliazul. En ese momento un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de la chica y cayo inconsciente, o que hizo fácil que el _demonio_ la tomara en brazos.

"¡Déjala ir!" grito Kidou tratando de recuperar a su hermana.

"¡Espera Kidou!" dijo Izumi preocupada pero en ese momento un relámpago cayo en el campo cegando a todos los presentes, y cuando todo se aclaró, se dieron cuenta que esos misteriosos sujetos había desaparecido junto con Toko y Haruna.

"Desaparecieron" dijo Rika sorprendida mientras que la mayoría se acercaban a donde habían estado aquellos sujetos antes de desaparecer.

"Esto definitivamente tiene algo que ver con esas llaves de la leyenda" dijo Katsuragi algo pensativo.

"Hm, hasta ahí llego tu actitud tan escéptica" dijo Tezuka burlonamente.

"Entonces si esa leyenda es verdad, lo más probable es que estén en el Monte Magneto" dijo Natsumi con tono serio.

"Si ya sabemos eso, entonces porque no nos ponemos en marcha de una vez" dijo Tezuka con tono bastante serio.

"¿Y porque habrías de venir?" preguntó Youhei.

"Porque fui yo quien le dio el brazalete a Toko" dijo mientras que se daba media vuelta para empezar a marcharse hacia el Monte Magneto.

"Parece que al fin podré jugar con todo mi poder" murmuro Ryou mientras que Natsumi solo miraba preocupada la expresión en el rostro del peliblanco.

"Minna, en marcha" dijo Endou bastante determinado mientras que todos lo siguieron sin dudarlo.

"Ten mucho cuidado, Kidou-kun" murmuro Izumi bastante preocupada mientras veía marcharse al castaño.

Después de tanto correr, los chicos llegaron a un punto medio donde dos figuras familiares los esperaban.

"¡Ustedes!" dijo Rika molesta al ver a los ancianos hay, mientras que Tezuka fue más directo y sujeto a ambos viejos por el cuello de sus túnicas.

"¿Qué rayos hicieron?" dijo molesto el cabeza de pasto.

"Parece que ella no fue elegida" dijo uno de los viejos

"Eso si fue una sorpresa" agrego el otro.

"¿Los conocen?" preguntó Endou.

"Ellos fueron los que nos dieron los brazaletes" explico la de Osaka.

"Parece que han venido a rescatar a esas chicas" dijo uno de los viejos como sin nada.

"Más vale que nos digan donde están" dijo Tezuka apretando su agarre aunque los ancianos ni se inmutaban.

"Los _Mensajeros del Cielo_ residen en Heaven's Garden" dijo un viejo.

"La _Armada Infernal Z _acecha en Hell's Gate" dijo el otro.

"Los nombres van muy acorde" dijo Ryou como sin nada mientras que Kidou solo miro de reojo molesto al peliblanco. "Bueno, no es como si me importara tener que bajar al infierno para salvar a Haruna. Tú piensas igual, ¿no es así Kidou?" agrego mientras que el castaño solo se sorprendió un poco pero después asintió bastante determinado. Los ancianos miraron sorprendidos la actitud de los chicos y de inmediato les señalaron los caminos que debían seguir para luego desaparecer con una expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros.

"Kidou, separémonos" dijo Endou con seriedad inusual en él.

"Ustedes no están obligados a ayudar" dijo Youhei. "Esto es asunto de Inazuma Japan"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Teres. "Fuimos puestos en el mismo equipo, así que yo ayudare al equipo blanco"

"Cuenten conmigo" dijo Tsunami bastante animado.

"Equipo Rojo, vamos al Heaven's Garden y rescatemos a Toko" dijo Endou bastante determinado.

"Ryou… Trata de no perder" dijo Tezuka de manera que solo el peliblanco lo escuchara.

"Descuida, después de todo aún tenemos algo pendiente" murmuro el peliblanco.

"No me refiero a eso" fue lo único que dijo Zato para luego salir junto a Endou y el resto del equipo rojo. Ryou lo miro sorprendido pero luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kidou.

"Lo siento Kidou" dijo Rika mientras se acercaba al estratega. "Debí haber evitado que Haruna tomara ese brazalete"

"Ustedes vayan y salven a Toko" dijo Kidou con una sonrisa gentil.

"Estoy segura que salvaras a Haruna" dijo Rika regresándole la sonrisa.

"Claro que sí. Tu déjamelo a mí" dijo Ryou dándole una palmada a la peliazul. "En macha, Kidou" dijo el peliblanco. Kidou asintió y ambos comenzaron su camino mientras que la de Osaka se fue junto a Endou y los demás.

"_Toko-chan…_" pensó Tezuka

"_Haruna-chan…_" pensó Mitarashi.

"_Definitivamente voy a salvarte_" pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos mientras se dirigían con sus respectivos equipos a salvar a las chicas.

* * *

_Kabeyama: En verdad aparecieron angeles y demonios_

_Tsunami: Esto tiene que ser una broma_

_Ryou: dejemos de preocuparnos por esos detalles y mejor demonos prisa_

_yo: y bueno, mientras los chicos se dirigen al Monte Magneto, vamos a los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores._

___**Yu-chan: **Jejeje, Tezuka simplemente no puede dejar pasar un capitulo sin dar problemas.  
_

___Ryou: No entiendo porque se preocupan si es que fue ese imbecil el que se lo busco. A ver cuando aprende a no fastidiar a los demás._

___yo: ¿otra vez tengo que llamar a seguridad para que te corran? *Ryou se queda callado* ¡Buen chico! Como siempre gracias por tu review Yu-chan, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado.  
_

___**Clary Gray:**__Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia y a un servidor a tu lista de favoritos y e______spero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.  
_

_Y ahora solo les recuerdo __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos.__También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	68. Heaven or Hell Duel 1 Let's Rock!

_¿Acaso creyeron que solo traeria nuevas historias?_

_¡NOOOO!_

_El día de hoy además de todo, les traigo el capitulo 68 de esta medianamente buena y talvez entretenida historia._

_C__omo siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y bueno, para el mensaje del dia de hoy, traemos paraa ustedes, desde lo mas alto del cielo... o al menos del cielo de la Isla Liocott, a Sain!_

_Sain: Gracias por la invitación, ser del reino inferior. El mensaje que les he venido a traer es el siguiente:_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias Sain._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 68 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Los chicos del equipo rojo tomaban un pequeño descanso mientras contemplaban el resto del camino.

"Una vez que pasemos esas nubes, estaremos en el Heaven's Garden ¿cierto?" preguntó Fubuki.

"_Te salvare sin importar lo que me cuesta, Toko_" pensó Tezuka bastante frustrado para luego continuar el camino junto a los demás chicos.

_**Mientras tanto en Heaven's Garden…**_

En una de las habitaciones del enorme castillo de piedra, Toko inspeccionaba la ventana con la idea de escaparse de ahí.

"Bien, no hay moros en la costa" dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la puerta. Luego de eso la pelirrosa abrió la ventana. "Si creen que me quedare sentada a esperar se van a llevar una sorpresa" dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al borde pero una vez que se asomó se asustó bastante por la altura a la que estaba. "Es un crimen que sean así de altos" dijo Toko nerviosa cuando en ese momento escucho como abrían la puerta por lo que de inmediato bajo y fingió demencia sobre lo de la ventana.

"Veo que ha despertado" dijo un sujeto alto, de complexión marcada y cabellera corta azul salvo por dos mechones que caían uno a cada lado de su cara.

"Si, apenas hace unos minutos" dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa, y no ayudo a sus nervios ver que aquel peliazul había notado la ventana abierta.

"Hoy es un día un poco frio y la briza matutina no es muy buena para su salud" dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba a cerrar la ventana.

"¿Q-Q-Qué sucede?" pregunto Toko al ver que un par más de _ángeles _entraban a la habitación con un carro de servicio con una bandeja cubierta.

"Su desayuno."

"¿Todo esto es el desayuno?" pregunto sorprendida la chica de Tokyo al ver todo lo que había en la bandeja.

"Buen provecho" dijo el peliazul sin embargo… "¿No es de su agrado?" preguntó al ver que Toko no tocaba los alimentos. "Entonces hare que le preparen otros platillos de inmediato"

"Espera, voy a comer, voy a comer" se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa sin embargo no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Quizá debería haber traído algo más después de todo" dijo el peliazul sin embargo Toko insistió en que comería lo que le habían traído.

"¡que delicioso!" dijo la pelirrosa en cuanto probo el primer platillo.

"Es una ensalada de frutas con un aderezo purificador" explico el peliazul. Toko siguió probando la comida la cual estaba bastante deliciosa según su opinión. En ese momento, una chica rubia entro y le dijo algo al oído del peliazul.

"Una vez que termine de desayunar, por favor acompáñenos al cuarto de purificación" dijo el peliazul. "Ya tenemos listas sus ropas" concluyo

"¿Ropas?" repitió Toko confundida.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo…**_

Aquel chico pelirrojo que había secuestrado a Toko, miraba un enorme mural que estaba en una de las paredes.

"Así que aquí estabas" dijo un chico rubio y de ojos violetas.

"Winel"

"La resurrección del Rey Demonio finalmente ha llegado" dijo Winel mientras miraba aquel mural.

"Me pregunto porque nuestros ancestros usaron el soccer para resolver sus batallas" dijo el pelirrojo mientras también miraba el mural.

"Pues porque el soccer es un método que usan los humanos para determinar que poder dominar sobre el otro, ¿no es así?" preguntó Winel.

"Un método…"

"Ya es casi hora"

"Si"

_**De regreso con Endou y el equipo rojo…**_

"¿Ya llegamos?" pregunto Rika mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

"Falta poco" dijo Tezuka mientras seguía avanzando.

"Puedo verlo" dijo de repente Endou mientras a lo lejos aparecía aquel castillo,

"En verdad parece que los ángeles vivieran aquí" dijo Kabeyama sorprendido.

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a rescatar a la chica" dijo Youhei.

"Ya casi llego Toko" murmuro el peliverde con tono serio.

_**Y de regreso al interior del castillo…**_

Aquel chico pelirrojo y Winel ahora estaba en el salón principal del castillo donde había algo parecido a un altar.

"Dios de los cielos, pronto la elegida por la llave de la leyenda llegara. Deposita tu poder en ella a través del antiguo ritual que ha pasado de generación en generación desde la antigüedad" murmuro el pelirrojo.

"Hay una perturbación en el viento" dijo Winel al notar como se movían las flamas de las velas.

"Sein, tenemos invitados" dijo un chico castaño que iba entrando a la habitación. Mientras que afuera, Endou y los demás se acercaban al castillo.

"¿Seres del reino inferior?" pregunto Sein con molestia en su rostro.

"No podemos iniciar con el ritual si ellos están aquí" dijo Winel con tono serio. En ese momento Endou y los demás notaron la presencia de Sein y sus compañeros.

"¿A que han venido?" pregunto Sein molesto. "Los seres del reino inferior no están permitidos aquí, márchense de una vez" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Nos marcharemos una vez que nos regresen a Toko" dijo Tezuka enfadado.

"Eso no pasara. Ella es nuestra ofrenda que traerá de nuevo la paz a esta isla" dijo Sein. Tezuka iba a decir algo pero en ese momento escucharon unos gritos familiares a lo lejos.

"¡Ya les dije que me dejen ir!" Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Toko quien traía un vestido blanco y era escoltada por dos chicas.

"¡Toko!" llamo el peliverde a la chica quien de inmediato volteo a verlo.

"¡Tezuka-kun! ¡Minna!" dijo Toko con alivio. "¡Ayúdenme, no quiero convertirme en una novia!"

"¿Eh?" dijo Tezuka confundida

"Ella se casara con el Rey Demonio que revive cada mil años" explico Sein mientras que todos simplemente…

"¿Eh?" repitió Tezuka aun incrédulo.

"¡¿Casarse con el Rey Demonio?!" dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos.

"El Rey Demonio, que despierta cada mil años, se casa con la elegida por la llave y regresa a dormir un sueño profundo" explico nuevamente el pelirrojo.

"¡Y una mierda que voy a dejar que usen a Toko como novia para sellar al Rey Demonio!" reclamo Tezuka bastante molesto mientras que la aludida se sonrojo por la actitud del peliverde.

"De seguro esos chicos del infierno secuestraron a Otonashi por la misma razón" dijo Kazemaru molesto.

"No. Lo que ellos buscan es un sacrificio" dijo Sein molesto por la comparación.

"¿Sacrificio?" repitió Endou confundido.

"Esos barbaros planean ofrecer un sacrificio para amplificar el poder del Rey Demonio"

"No creo que sean los adecuados para llamarlos barbaros, después de todo ustedes están haciendo lo mismo" dijo Youhei con tono desafiante.

"Ahora que esos barbaros tienen su sacrificio, no tenemos otra opción que ofrecer una novia para poder detener al Rey Demonio" dijo Sein ignorando a Youhei. "Estorban, será mejor que se larguen"

"No nos iremos sin ella." Dijo Endou señalando a Toko. "No dejare que la conviertan en la esposa del Rey Demonio"

"Minna" dijo Toko conmovida por las palabras de Endou.

"Es por eso que los seres del reino inferior son tan problemáticos" dijo el castaño que estaba a la derecha de Sein.

"En ese caso no me dejan otra opción. Tendremos que enviarlos de regreso a su reino" dijo Sein con tono arrogante.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo Tezuka con tono igual de arrogante. Sin embargo nadie se esperaba lo que seguía.

"Etto… ¡¿Por qué estamos en una cancha de futbol?!" grito Toko.

"Soccer es el método que ustedes usan para determinar quién tiene el poder más grande" explico Sein (**n/a: ¿Qué nadie más explica las cosas en ese equipo?**)

"Eso quiere decir que no podremos salvar a la chica si no los vencemos" murmuro Youhei algo serio, sin embargo Tezuka parecía algo relajado. "Parece que estas disfrutando esto" dijo mirando al peliverde.

"Solo cállate y concéntrate, molestia-senpai" dijo Tezuka con arrogancia mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba a donde estaba Rika. "Cuídala ¿quieres?"

"¿De cuándo acá tienes esa actitud tan engreída?" pregunto Rika algo molesta.

"Desde que tengo con que respaldarla" respondió como sin nada.

"Si ya están listos, entonces yo seré el árbitro" dijo uno de los ancianos mientras aparecía de la nada. "Estoy ansioso de ver como resulta este partido." Dijo mientras que en el fondo, Toko batallaba para liberarse y darle su merecido a ese viejo.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha Edgar, Hiroto y Tezuka estarían en la delantera, Youhei, Fidio y Kazemaru jugarían en el medio campo, Kogure, Kabeyama, Fubuki, y Hijikata serían defensas y obviamente Endou sería el portero. Rika esperaba afuera de la cancha y Toko estaba en un trono con un grillete y una enorme bola de metal encadenada a su pierna.

"Esto es una locura" dijo Toko mientras miraba a la cancha.

"_Maldición, esta altura no ayuda mucho a mi condición_" pensó el peliverde quien estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano al pecho, sin embargo sintió la mirada de Toko sobre de él por lo que mejor le dedico una sonrisa. "Porque no te duermes o algo. Cuando despiertes esto habrá terminado y estarás de camino a casa conmigo" dijo guiñándole un ojo lo que le provoco un sonrojo a la pelirrosa. "_Incluso si tengo que destrozar mi cuerpo voy a rescatarte_" pensó Zato mientras que miraba nuevamente al frente y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

"Ellos creen que pueden ganar" dijo burlonamente Elfel.

"Ya verán el error que cometieron una vez que les mostremos el poder que el Dios de los Cielos nos ha otorgado" agrego Sein bastante confiado.

El partido comenzó y de inmediato Tezuka avanzo con el balón por la cancha.

"Aiel" llamo Sein mientras que la aludida se lanzaba sobre Tezuka pero el chico la burlo sin problemas.

"Hm, aun les falta mucho" dijo el peliverde confiado pero Aiel le quito el balón con un elegante giro. "Mierda…" mascullo molesto mientras que la rubia le pasaba el balón a Winel. Youhei intento marcarlo pero el chico lo burlo sin problemas para luego pasárselo a Sein.

"Humanos del reino inferior que se atreven a perturbar la paz de esta isla. Que el juicio del cielo caiga sobre ustedes. ¡_Heaven Drive_!"

"¡Endou!" grito Toko preocupada. Endou simplemente se preparó y uso su '_Ijigen The Hand Kai_' sin embargo la técnica de Sein venció a Endou sin problemas.

"Ese poder… no podemos ganar contra gente con un poder como ese" dijo Toko bastante asustada.

"El resultado está claro. Lo mejor será que se rindan y dejen este lugar" dijo Sein con tono serio.

"¡No me jodas!" dijo Tezuka molesto. "No te sientas lo máximo solo por haber anotado un solo gol. El partido apenas empieza" agrego el peliverde mientras dirigía una mirada desafiante al pelirrojo.

"Tezuka-kun" murmuro Toko sorprendida.

"Hm, interesante. Entonces veamos que pueden hacer unos seres inferiores como ustedes." Dijo Sein confiado. "Les mostraremos la verdadera diferencia entre nuestros poderes" agrego mientras regresaba a su posición.

El partido se reanudo y de inmediato Tezuka avanzo nuevamente por la cancha.

"Parece que no te das cuenta que es inútil" dijo Sein mientras que de nuevo, Aiel se lanzaba para quitarle el balón al peliverde. "¡Fuera de mi camino!" dijo mientras que empujaba a la rubia con el hombro, sin embargo de inmediato lo bloquearon otros dos jugadores.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo Fidio mientras pasaba por detrás del peliverde, sin embargo este simplemente lo ignoro y atravesó la defensa a base de fuerza bruta. "¡Trágate esto maldito ángel! ¡Nightmare Beast!" el peliverde uso su técnica más fuerte, sin embargo el portero uso su '_Holy Zone_' y detuvo sin problemas la técnica del peliverde.

"¿Qué dijiste que me tragaría?" dijo Sein arrogantemente mientras que le hacía una señal a su portero para que este le mandara el balón. "Te mostrare como se hace un tiro" dijo el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba nuevamente a la portería, burlando a cualquiera sin problema alguno. Una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca uso de nuevo su '_Heaven Drive_' el cual esta vez tomo a Endou por sorpresa y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de intentar detener el tiro lo que dejo el marcador 2-0 a favor de los ángeles.

"Debiste haberle pasado el balón a Fidio cuando te lo pidió" reclamo Youhei al peliverde pero este simplemente regreso a su posición. "Asegúrense de que Zato no toque el balón" le dijo a Fidio y Kazemaru ya que eran los que tenia mas cerca.

"Pero…" dijo Kazemaru tratando de replicar sin embargo Katsuragi solo le dirigió una mirada seria al atleta.

"Si queremos salvarla, lo mejor será que ignoremos a ese estorbo" dijo con tono serio el otro peliazul. Kazemaru solo intercambio miradas con Fidio y no les quedo más que aceptar.

El partido se reanudo nuevamente y por tercera vez Tezuka avanzaba con el balón bastante determinado, sin embargo, Youhei se acercó junto a él y le puso el pie derribándolo.

"¡Hiroto-kun!" Katsuragi le pasó el balón al pelirrojo nipón y este de inmediato avanzo.

"¿Qué mierda haces, Katsuragi?" pregunto molesto Zato mientras se levantaba.

"Si no piensas trabajar en equipo entonces mejor lárgate de aquí" regaño Katsuragi al peliverde quien solo fulmino con la mirada a su senpai y después simplemente le dio la espalda.

El partido continuaba y ninguno de los dos equipos quería rendirse. Winel avanzaba con el balón sin problemas y luego intento pasárselo a Sein, sin embargo Kogure consiguió el balón sin problemas con su 'Senpuujin'

"¡Kazemaru-san!" dijo el pequeño bromista

"¡Ekadel!" llamo Sein al peliazul que había cuidado de Toko en la mañana. Kazemaru solo continuo avanzando con seguridad y uso su '_Fuujin no Mai_' para burlar sin problemas al peliazul. Elfel se acercó a marcar a Kazemaru, pero el atleta de inmediato le paso el balón a Fidio quien chuto usando su '_Odin Sword_'. El portero rival se mostró confiado al principio sin embargo cuando vio el poder del tiro del italiano, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, dejando el marcador 2-1 justo al final del medio tiempo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sein.

"Bien, solo es un golde diferencia. Seguro que pueden lograrlo" dijo Toko tratando de sonar optimista.

"No puedo creerlo, han logrado marcarnos un punto" dijo Elfel mientras que miraba en dirección a donde estaban reunidos los chicos de Inazuma Japan.

"Baje mi guardia. Ese tiro se alargó más de lo que había anticipado" dijo Enolel, el portero de los Mensajeros del Cielo.

"Supongo que los sobrestimamos un poco" dijo Sein como sin nada. "Es hora que les mostremos el poder de los cielos" añadió el pelirrojo bastante serio.

"Oi Bakatsuragi, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto Zato acercándose al peliazul.

"Tratando de salvar a la chica" dijo como sin nada el mayor de los chicos.

"¿Y eso involucra fastidiar a todo el equipo?" preguntó el peliverde molesto.

"Tú eres quien está arruinando al equipo" dijo Kazemaru con tono serio. "Después de todo tú fuiste quien abandono al equipo y se empeñó en destruirlo" agrego el atleta.

"Espera Kazemaru" se apresuró a decir Endou tratando de calmar el ambiente.

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto Rika bastante sorprendida.

"Creí que este don nadie les había dicho que decidió venderse y traicionar al equipo a cambio de poder" explico Youhei con tono serio de tal manera que incluso Toko alcanzo a escuchar.

"¿Eso es cierto?" pregunto la pelirrosa a lo que Zato lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada y apretar los puños con fuerza.

"Quien diría que sentirías remordimiento después de todo lo que has hecho" dijo burlón Katsuragi mientras que los demás

"Piensen lo que quieran mocosos" dijo Tezuka con tono bastante frio. "Nunca dije que buscara trabajar junto a ustedes. Puedo hacer esto perfectamente solo" dijo el peliverde molesto mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba del grupo.

"Tezuka-kun…" murmuro Toko preocupada mientras que los demás pensaban en una estrategia y Sein disfrutaba la escena que se desarrollaba.

Después de un tiempo de descanso, el partido se reanudo con el equipo de Sein dando el saque inicial.

"Vamos, Winel" dijo Sein mientras que el rubio lo seguía.

"Eres mío" dijo Tezuka confiado pero Winel lo burlo sin problemas ante la mirada de sorpresa de Toko. Los siguientes en ser burlados fueron Edgar y Hiroto por lo que Kazemaru le pidió a Fidio que intentara marcar al rubio, pero este burlo sin problemas al meteoro blanco de Italia, usando su '_Angel Ball'_

"Los están haciendo retroceder" dijo Toko mientras miraba preocupada la escena. Incluso Hijikata fue burlado sin problemas a pesar de su intento de detenerlos con su '_Super Shikofumi_'

"Dejen de jugar y pónganse serios" dijo Tezuka mientras que robaba el balón con su '_Demon Charge_' "¡Hiroto!" llamo el peliverde al aludido pero antes de que pudiera pasar el balón, Ekadel detuvo al cabeza de pasto usando su '_Go To Heaven_'

"¡Tezuka-kun!" grito preocupada la pelirrosa al ver el golpe que se llevó el chico.

"Maldición…" mascullo molesto el peliverde poniéndose de pie, mientras que los _ángeles _rápidamente adelantaban el balón y se lo pasaban a Guel, quien lanzo un potente disparo que Endou detuvo con algo de esfuerzo.

Pero para desfortuna del castaño, la escena se repitió varias veces, sus amigos trataban de contraatacar, pero terminaban perdiendo el balón y Endou pagaba los platos rotos teniendo que detener los tiros, hasta que el portero no pudo más y termino otorgando un peligroso rebote mientras el caía al suelo.

"Endou, aún no termina" dijo Edgar al ver que Guel iba por el balón para luego tirar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

"No pienso dejar que vuelvan a anotar" dijo Zato en un tono monótono mientras que su rostro se veía inexpresivo al igual que sus ojos, mientras que su cuerpo está rodeado por un aura bastante sombría.

"Esa sensación…" murmuro Sein sorprendido.

¡Dark Tower!" murmuro Tezuka mientras que a sus pies apareció un circulo azul y de él surgió una enorme cantidad de energía oscura que tomo forma de una enorme torre y después una figura como de demonio de enormes alas negras, cabeza de gárgola muy familiar descendía en la cima.

"¿Combino el Nightmare Beast con una técnica defensiva?" dijo sorprendido Youhei mientras miraba como aquella figura demoniaca se lanzaba hacia el balón y lo detenía entre sus garras mientras que a la par de que eso pasaba Zato usaba su pierna derecha para detener el balón, aunque termino rebotando y saliendo de la cancha.

"Lo detuvo" mascullo Guel frustrada por lo que paso.

"Arigatou Tezuka-kun" murmuro aliviada la pelirrosa pero se sorprendió de ver que el peliverde solo se desplomaba en el césped. "¡Tezuka-kun!" grito alarmada mientras que Endou se acercaba al peliverde.

"Esto no es nada" murmuro el peliverde mientras se ponía de pie. "Destrozare este cuerpo si es necesario para salvarla" agrego para luego mirar a donde estaba Toko y le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono a la perfección, mientras que Edgar dirigió su mirada al reloj de arena que indicaba el tiempo restante.

El partido se reanudo con un saque de banda a favor de los _ángeles_. Kogure intento recuperar el balón sin embargo Winel alcanzo a pasarle el balón a Sein.

"Este es el fin. Regresen a su reino inferior" dijo Sein para luego lanzar su '_Heaven Drive_'

"¡Tezuka ve hacia adelante, tu déjame esto a mí!" dijo Edgar mientras empezaba a correr para ponerse en el camino del tiro.

"¿Acaso piensas reflejar ese tiro?" pregunto sorprendido al peliceleste tan determinado.

"Espera, si haces eso entonces tu pierna…" dijo Rika preocupada.

"Si esta pierna se destroza ayudando a proteger a una dama, entonces no importa que sea así" dijo Edgar bastante determinado para luego usar su '_Excalibur_' para regresar el disparo a pesar del dolor de su pierna.

"Lo devolvió" dijo Sein sorprendido.

Tezuka simplemente se preparó para patear el balón, pero de la nada se detuvo y lo dejo pasar ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que el balón venció sin problemas el '_Holy Zone_' del portero rival.

"¡Edgar!" dijo Rika mientras entraba a la cancha. "¿No está rota verdad?" dijo refiriéndose a la pierna del delantero.

"No" dijo Edgar con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica de Osaka. "¿Por qué no tiraste?" pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al peliverde.

"No iba a quitarte el crédito después de que te arriesgaras así" dijo el peliverde mientras regresaba al centro de la cancha. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos pero después retomaron su lugar en la cancha.

"Oi Sein" llamo Zato al pelirrojo con tono algo arrogante. "Lamento decirte que has cometido 2 errores desde que empezamos este duelo" agrego mientras que nuevamente esa aura obscura rodeaba su cuerpo y sus ojos amarillos se tornaban bastante oscuros casi negros al igual que su cabello y apariencia en general. "Dark Overcharge" murmuro por lo bajo el peliverde mientras que el aura aumentaba de tamaño y su apariencia se oscurecia más.

Sein solo miro sorprendido al peliverde y se dispuso a avanzar a la portería de Endou junto a Winel pero…

"¡Demon Charge V3!" murmuro Tezuka mientras le robaba el balón al rubio ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico de la trenza. "Conoce el verdadero infierno… ¡Shin Nightmare Beast!" dijo Tezuka mientras lanzaba su técnica, la cual ahora tenía mucho más poder, como se podía ver en aquella figura que siempre aparecía cuando el peliverde usaba esa técnica, ya que ahora tenía una presencia más imponente y feroz. El portero nuevamente intento detenerlo con su '_Holy Zone_' pero no fue rival para la técnica del peliverde, además de que se llevó un golpe tan fuerte que lo llevo al fondo de los redes, justo en el momento en el que sonó el silbatazo final.

"¿Se acabo?" dijo un incrédulo Kogure.

"Ganamos" dijo Hijikata igual de incrédulo.

"Ahora Toko-san no tendrá que casarse con el Rey Demonio" dijo Kabeyama bastante feliz.

"Al menos no por ahora" dijo Tezuka mientras que regresaba a la normalidad y de inmediato caía de rodillas en el césped y su mano se la llevaba al pecho.

"Pudimos protegerla" dijo Kogure mientras saltaba celebrando.

Aquel viejo simplemente se acercó a Toko sin decir nada y la libero de su cadena, a lo que la pelirrosa respondió corriendo directamente hasta donde estaba Tezuka y le abrazaba lo que provoco que ambos cayeran al césped.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa.

"Este golpe dolió un poco pero no hay problema" mintió el peliverde poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

"Perdimos" murmuro Sein incrédulo mientras que Toko y Tezuka se ponían de pie. "¿Por qué? Nuestro poder debió haberlos eclipsado sin problemas"

"Te dije que habías cometido dos errores en todo el tiempo que estuvimos peleando" dijo Tezuka con tono serio.

"Tezuka tiene razón. El soccer no es solo un método para escoger un ganador, es el choque de almas contra almas sin importar quien está encima de quien" explico la de Osaka bastante animada.

"El choque de almas" repitió Sein sorprendido. El pelirrojo miro fijamente a los chicos del equipo rojo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. "Así que eso era" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Parece que debo expresarles mi gratitud" dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los demás. "Había algo en mi mente que simplemente no podía entender. ¿Por qué nuestros antepasados utilizaban el soccer para determinar sus batallas? El soccer es el choque de las almas en contra de las almas. Nuestros antepasados utilizaron sus almas feroces para atrapar al Señor Demonio" dijo el chico de la trenza con tono amable. "Nosotros también usaremos el soccer para enfrentar a los habitantes del infierno, así como nuestros antepasados lo han hecho y usaremos nuestras feroces almas para sellar al Rey Demonio a cualquier precio"

"Me pregunto si en verdad podrás hacer eso" dijo Tezuka con tono confiado mientras comenzaba a marcharse de ahí seguido. Sein lo miro algo molesto pero después se mostró serio.

"Ahora que lo mencionas dijiste que había cometido 2 errores" dijo el pelirrojo. "¿Cuál es el segundo?"

"No creas que el primero fue el que dijo Rika." Dijo mirando a la peliceleste. "Tu primer error fue haber creído que el Rey Demonio apenas estaba despertando fue tu primer error, y no pensar en que probablemente despertó desde hace 15 años" Dijo Tezuka mientras que nuevamente aquella aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo. "¿O será que aún no te das cuenta con quien te estabas enfrentando?" agrego mucho más serio mientras que miraba desafiante al pelirrojo con aquellos ojos casi negros.

"¿Y el segundo?" pregunto Sein aún más serio mientras que los demás chicos miraban sorprendidos la actitud del peliverde.

"Pensar que el sacrificio de esos barbaros, como tú los llamas, vaya a fortalecer al Rey Demonio" explico el peliverde recuperando nuevamente su actitud arrogante de siempre. "Al contrario, lo único que conseguirán será enfurecer a la persona menos indicada" agrego mientras en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de cierto peliblanco.

_**Y hablando de ese peliblanco…**_

Entre la oscuridad y la densa nube de gases que inundaban la cueva, la visibilidad era realmente nula, sin embargo los chicos del equipo blanco miraban en todas direcciones en busca de Haruna.

"¡Onii-chan!" se escuchó el grito de una voz familiar. Los chicos voltearon en aquella dirección y se encontraron con la persona que buscaban.

"_Solo espera, Haruna-chan_" pensó Ryou mientras miraba en dirección a la peliazul.

* * *

_Toko: ¿Seguro que estas bien?_

_Tezuka: Tranquila, esos ángeles no son nada en mi contra ¡muajajaja!_

_Kabeyama: Tezuka-san en verdad actua como si fuera el señor demonio._

_Rika: Creo que esta muy metido con tal te impresionar a Toko... ¡Eso es verdadero amor!_

_yo: Oi Rika, creeme que tus comentarios no ayudan mucho... y hablando de comentarios, mientras los chicos van hacia donde estan Kidou y Ryou __vamos a los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores._

_**Yu-chan: **Y apartir de ahora, la tensión solo aumentara todavia más ¡Muajajajaja!_

_Tezuka: y dicen que yo soy el que actua como si fuera el señor demonio._

_yo: no creo que quieras estar aqui *mira de reojo a Kenji y Hiroshi* _

_Tezuka: no crees que en serio me golpearían ¿verdad? *silencio incomodo* ¡Oh lo olvidaba! tengo que ir con el... con el... ¡tengo que ir a algún lado! ¡Adios!_

_yo: eso fue peligroso... Bueno si estabas preocupada por el baka de Zato, creo que esto no ayudo mucho, pero me alegra que te haya gustada el capitulo, y espero que este también te guste._

___**dama-kge: **__Comprendo a la perfección eso de que pueda más el vicio, si no lo crees mirame, debereia estar trabajando en lugar de subir nuevas historias y capitulos jejeje. Con respecto a Kidou, bueno si hay chicos más serios que el pero no les dan mucha importancia, además de que su formalidad no le ayuda mucho asi que a veces necesita una inocente rubia ojiverde que le de un empujoncito. Me alegra que te haya gustado el relleno, y espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.______  
_

_Y ahora solo les recuerdo __que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos.__También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_

_PD: veamos si alguien puede adivinar la referencia del titulo del capitulo :)_


	69. Heaven or Hell Duel 2 Let's Rock!

_¿Estaba muerto?_

_¡NOOOO! ¡Andaba de...! bueno andaba vuelto loco con el trabajo._

_Pero por fin he vuelto y ahora vuelvo con el capitulo 69 de esta historia_

_C__omo siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y bueno, para el mensaje del dia de hoy, traemos paraa ustedes, desde lo mas alto del cielo... o al menos del cielo de la Isla Liocott, a Sain!_

_Desta: No se a que me trajiste aqui basura humana, pero ahora devorare algunas almas para el Señor Demonio_

_yo: solo da el mensaje..._

_Desta:_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO RYOU, IZUMI, TEZUKA, ASUKA, TSUBAKI, SORA Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_yo: Muchas gracias Sain._

**_sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con el capítulo 68 de_**

**_Los nuevos miembros de Raimon_**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

_**En una oscura cueva…**_

"¿Qué lugar es este?" pregunto Kidou

"Es un lugar bastante tenebroso" agrego Teres mientras miraba el lugar.

"Esto es…" comenzó Goenji

"…Demon's Gate" finalizo Ryou con tono serio.

"¡Onii-chan!" se escuchó la voz de Haruna por toda la cueva. "¡Sálvame, Onii-chan!"

"Espera, ya voy Haruna" dijo Kidou mientras que se lanzaba corriendo hacia donde había venido la voz de su hermana.

"¡Espera Kidou!" dijo Ryou serio mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ponía frente al estratega cortándole el paso. Kidou iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz resonó en todo el estadio.

"Aquellos que se atrevan a interferir con el ritual sufrirán terror y ruina en nombre del Rey Demonio" dijo aquella voz mientras una increíble ráfaga de viento soplo por toda la cueva. En ese momento, una compuerta de piedra se abrió revelando a 9 _demonios_, mientras que donde estaba Haruna, apareció aquel moreno que la había secuestrado junto a una chica morena de pelo verde.

"El que humanos como ustedes vengan hasta el reino del infierno es toda una hazaña"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Kidou.

"Soy el guerrero del infierno, Desta" se presentó el morocho. "Y nosotros somos, la Armada Infernal Z"

"En verdad creen que son gente del infierno" dijo Tsunami.

"¡Devuelve a Haruna!" dijo Kidou bastante molesto.

"No tan rápido, ella va a ser nuestro precioso sacrificio" dijo Desta.

"¿Sacrificio?" repitió Ryou.

"El Rey Demonio que fue sellado en las profundidades de la tierra devora el alma de una doncella escogida por la llave de la leyenda." Explico la morena que venía con Desta. "Y después del ritual de cada milenio, Él despierta" agrego mientras que Desta tomaba el rostro de Haruna.

"Cuando nuestro maestro, el Rey Demonio, resucite el mundo será envuelto en llamas y toda la civilización será destruida. Y este milenio, el Rey Demonio y la Armada Infernal Z controlaremos el mundo con nuestro poder" añadió Desta con tono prepotente pero en ese momento un balón rodeado por un aura de relámpagos negros paso peligrosamente cerca del rostro del pelirrojo.

"Me importa un comino su historia del Rey Demonio, pero no pienso dejar que le pongas una mano encima a Haruna" dijo Ryou con tono confiado. "Así que más vale que la regresen si no quieren arriesgarse a conocer la ira de los cielos" agrego mientras que una sonrisa confiada aparecía en su rostro.

"¿_Ira de los cielos?_" pensaron los chicos del equipo blanco algo confundidos.

"No crean que les entregaremos tan fácil a nuestro precioso sacrificio" dijo Desta confiado.

"Entonces parece que será por la mala con ustedes" dijo Ryou igual de confiado que Desta.

"Así que se trata de un desafío entre humanos y demonios" dijo uno de los viejo que había aparecido frente a los chicos a la mitad del monte Magneto. "Aquellos que quieran desafiar a los guerreros del infierno deberán atenerse a las leyes antiguas. Así que deberán pelear usando el soccer para decidir al vencedor"

"¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que ganar un partido contra ellos para recuperar a Haruna?" pregunto Kidou algo molesto.

"Pan comido" fue lo único que dijo Ryou mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la cancha. "Solo espera un poco más Haruna-chan, ya te rescataremos" agrego mientras miraba en dirección a donde estaba la peliazul. "Minna vayan a sus posiciones, tenemos un partido que ganar" agrego mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la actitud relajada del chico.

Después de esto ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en la cancha listos para iniciar el partido. Tachimukai sería el portero, Tsunami, Teres y Tobitaka serían defensas, Kidou, Fudou, Ryou y Mark serian mediocampistas y la delantera estaría a cargo de Dylan, Goenji y Toramaru.

El partido se inició con el saque de la Armada Infernal Z. los chicos del equipo blanco se lanzaron al ataque pero Desta solo sonrió ante esto.

"¡Hissatsu Tactics, Black Thunder!" grito el moreno pelirrojo.

"¿Huh?" mascullo Ryou mientras abría uno de sus ojos para poder ver lo que ocurría. En ese momento un relámpago negro cayo en el centro del campo y lo siguiente que supieron era que Desta ya estaba detrás de Tachimukai sin nadie que lo detuviera de anotar el primer gol para su equipo.

"Goenji-san ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Toramaru algo asustado.

"No lo sé" fue lo único que dijo pelicrema con su seriedad habitual.

"Parece que en verdad son _demonios_" agrego el más pequeño del equipo.

"Pensamientos innecesarios solo van a interferir con tus jugadas" dijo el goleador de fuego. "Solo concéntrate en el balón y dejaras de preocuparte"

El partido se reinició y de inmediato el Equipo Blanco se lanzó al ataque

"Goenji pasa el balón. Es muy arriesgado si no sabes qué clase de estilo tienen" dijo Kidou mientras que el pelicrema de inmediato escucho su sugerencia y le dio el balón. El castaño avanzo por la cancha hasta que se vio marcado por uno de los contrarios, por lo que opto por mandarle el balón a Mark, sin embargo…

"Idiotas" dijo Fudou molesto mientras que interceptaba el balón. "¿Ver qué clase de soccer juegan? Tipos como estos solo necesitan una buena paliza" dijo el de la mohicana mientras avanzaba por la cancha burlando a quien se le pusiera enfrente. "No me importa si son una armada infernal o lo que sea, ¡ustedes me molestan!"

En ese momento un rival se acercó a Fudou para robar el balón, pero el castaño se lo paso a Tobitaka.

"¿Quieren que nuestra preciada manager se convierta en su sacrificio? ¡No los perdonare!" dijo el pelimorado.

"¡Yo también subiré!" dijo Tsunami mientras se unía al ataque. "Apresurémonos en vencerlos para que podamos regresar" agrego el pelirrosa para luego pasarle el balón a Fudou quien lanzo un poderoso tiro pero el portero lo detuvo sin problemas con su '_The End_'

"Buen intento" dijo Ryou como sin nada. En ese momento comenzó el contraataque del equipo de _demonios._ Fudou intercepto el balón sin embargo se llevó un buen golpe. Tsunami recupero el balón pero simplemente termino siendo igual de golpeado que Fudou.

"¡Fudou! ¡Tsunami!" dijo Tobitaka mientras tomaba el balón, pero en ese momento un tercer _demonio_ apareció y le quito el balón al pelimorado usando su '_Go To Hell_' para luego lanzárselo a Desta, quien con su '_Dark Matter' _venció sin problemas el '_Maou The Hand_' de Tachimukai.

"No parece que eses tan confiado" dijo Desta mirando al peliblanco quien simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos en el campo y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eso crees?" fue lo único que dijo Ryou mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la portería. "La próxima vez mándenme el balón a mi" agrego con tono frio mientras que dejaba que su cabello ocultara sus ojos.

El partido se reanudo y de inmediato Ryou se apodero del balón.

"Es hora..." murmuro el peliblanco para luego avanzar por la cancha burlando sin problemas a los rivales. "Juego de niños" murmuro, sin embargo en ese momento miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Haruna, lo que le hizo trastabillar, oportunidad que Desta aprovecho para darle un codazo a Ryou justo en el centro del pecho para quitarle el balón. "Mierda"

Ryou simplemente siguió a Desta mientras que ambos forcejen por el balón y de paso intercambiaban unos fuertes golpes.

"¡Veamos si puedes con esto sucio humano! ¡Dark Matter!"

"¡Thunder Shield!"

El balón impacto con fuerza el escudo y continuo girando con bastante fuerza, hasta que sin esperarlo, el escudo se rompió en varias partes y le termino dando de lleno en el rostro al peliblanco y de paso lo arrastro hasta el fondo de la portería.

"Basura" dijo el pelirrojo burlonamente mientras regresaba junto a su equipo al mismo tiempo que el silbatazo de final del primer tiempo sonaba en toda la cueva.

"¡Ryou-san!" grito Haruna bastante preocupada al ver que el peliblanco no se levantaba.

"¡Ryou!/¡Senpai!" gritaron los chicos mientras se acercaban al peliblanco, quien para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Finalmente te volviste loco?" preguntó Fudou.

"No es eso, es solo que tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirme así de emocionado" dijo el peliblanco entre carcajadas.

"¿Emocionado?" repitió Goenji confundido.

"Creo que es hora de empezar a jugar" fue lo único que dijo mientras que se acercaba a la banca.

_**-x flashback x-**_

"_¿Ryou que pasa con tu habilidad? ¿Por qué no puedes usarla como es debido?" dijo Youhei acercándose al peliblanco después de terminar una práctica._

"_No te importa Katsuragi" dijo Ryou con tono frio. _

"_¿No tiene nada que ver esa enana de pelo azul y gafas?" dijo algo bromista pero luego se sorprendió de ver que el peliblanco lo fulminaba con unos ojos color azul rey._

"_No vuelvas a referirte a Haruna de esa manera" dijo con tono bastante molesto._

"_¿Por qué te molesta? Después de lo que vi en el hospital, parece que tienes un reemplazo listo por si la pierdes cuando conozca al verdadero Ryou"_

"_Metete en tus asuntos Katsuragi. O de lo contrario tú serás el primero en probar el regreso del verdadero yo"_

_**-x fin del flashback x-**_

"_¿Perderla? Me pregunto si así será._" Se preguntó Ryou mientras miraba con algo de preocupación en su rostro hacia donde estaba la hermana de Kidou.

El partido se reanudo con el silbatazo del segundo tiempo. Kidou les pidió a los chicos que reforzaran la defensa, sin embargo eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que los jugadores de la Armada Infernal Z los trataban como se les daba su gana y de paso les daban unos muy fuertes golpes. Y el juego de Ryou no ayudaba mucho al equipo, ya que el peliblanco se dedicaba a buscar el balón e intentaba jugar por su propia cuenta, pero sus errores terminaban costándole caros al equipo.

"¡Kidou-san, se nos está acabando el tiempo!" dijo Toramaru preocupado.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es defender" fue la única respuesta que dio el estratega quien estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

"No sería así si me dieran el balón" dijo Ryou molesto.

"Si te damos el balón lo único que harás será causarnos más problemas" dijo el estratega.

"Los mismos que tu mediocre estrategia nos está causando" dijo Ryou molesto y con mirada desafiante al castaño ante la sorpresa de todo el equipo. "No llegaremos a ningún lado con un estilo de juego tan mediocre"

"Parece que se divierten peleando. Gracias por la oportunidad" dijo Desta mientras se preparaba para anotar nuevamente con su '_Dark Matter_' pero justo antes del golpe final, Teres detuvo al _demonio _haciendo que este cayera fuertemente al piso.

"Defender no te hará ganar el partido Kidou" dijo el capitán argentino. En ese momento uno de los rivales quiso recuperar el esférico con su '_Go To Hell_' pero el argentino resistió la técnica a pura base de fuerza de voluntad.

"El pánico está impidiendo su concentración, pero no te olvides de la importancia de atacar incluso en una situación así. Ustedes fueron los que me enseñaron eso cuando rompieron nuestra táctica hissatsu" dijo el argentino

"No podemos dejar que Inazuma Japan pierda en un lugar como este" dijo Mark.

"Estoy seguro que Kazuya se siente de la misma manera" agrego Dylan.

"Ryou tiene razón Kidou, ustedes se han enfocado demasiado en las jugadas de equipo, lo que limita su soccer" dijo Teres.

"Ciertos individuos pueden cambiar enteramente el panorama del equipo con sus habilidades" añadió Dylan.

"Yes. Justo como Kazuya nos enseñó" concluyo Dylan.

"Señores, creo que estos chicos necesitan de una clase" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa confiada.

"Ok" dijo el trio americano y después los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

El primero en actuar fue teres, quien les demostró cómo es que un verdadero defensa trabaja sus habilidades.

El siguiente en mostrar sus habilidades fue Mark, quien por cuenta propia logro llevar el balón hasta la línea delantera a pesar de las fuertes marcas, aunque también se llevó un fuerte golpe.

"Vamos Ryou" dijo Dylan mientras que avanzaba con el balón que acababa de recibir de parte de su mejor amigo.

"Ok" dijo Ryou mientras comenzaba a correr detrás del rubio y cada uno se deshizo de su marcador quedando mano a mano con el portero.

"Es hora de anotar" dijo Dylan para luego prepararse para pasar el balón. Ryou solo se detuvo y se preparó para patear el balón por lo que el portero de la Armada Infernal Z se lanzó a detener el tiro del peliblanco pero… "Caíste" dijo Dylan con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego simplemente empujar sin mucha fuerza el balón hacia el fondo de la portería.

"Lo logro…" dijo Goenji.

"Y sin una técnica hissatsu" agrego Toramaru.

"No importa como lo hagas, el chiste es anotar" dijo el peliblanco mientras que le guiñaba un ojo al chico de primaria.

El partido se reanudo y los _demonios_ se lanzaron al ataque pero de inmediato Tobitaka los detuvo usando su _'Shinkuuma'_

Una vez que el pelimorado consiguió el balón, se lo paso a Tsunami, quien sin problemas avanzo por la cancha para luego pasarle el balón a Fudou, quien avanzo ferozmente por la cancha derribando a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

"No importa quien venga, el resultado será el mismo" dijo el portero mientras veía como Toramaru recibía el balón de parte de fundo y avanzaba junto a Goenji y Dylan.

"¡Goenji-san!" grito el pequeño pelinegro. El portero volteo a ver al pelicrema, y en ese justo momento Toramaru aprovecho para anotar usando su '_Gladius Arch_'

"3-2, estamos cerca" dijo Toramaru bastante animado.

"Aún no termina, necesitamos dos goles" dijo Kidou con tono serio.

"Al menos no seré necesario" murmuro Ryou relajado mientras que en un parpadeo sus ojos recuperaban su azul celeste.

El partido se volvió a reanudar y esta vez el enfoque de la Armada Infernal Z cambio por completo, ya que ahora se estaban enfocando a darle una paliza a los chicos del Equipo Blanco.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Minna!" grito Haruna preocupada al ver los golpes que se estaban llevando los chicos.

"Bastardos…" mascullo Ryou bastante molesto pero luego se llevó un pelotazo en el rostro. "Se supone que estaríamos usando soccer para decidir la batalla, y a esto no se le puede llamar soccer" dijo el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie.

"Estas en nuestro reino, así que nosotros ponemos las reglas" dijo Desta mientras que tomaba el balón. "¡Dark Matter!"

"Estúpidos demonios, todo son iguales" murmuro Ryou mientras cierta persona pasaba por su cabeza. "¡Thunder Shield!"

Ambas técnicas chocaron y nuevamente después de un rato, la técnica de Ryou fue derrotada por la de Desta y el chico termino impactándose en el poste.

"¡Tachimukai!" llamo el peliblanco al portero castaño. "¡Usa esto!" dijo el peliblanco para luego dar un puñetazo al suelo que hizo caer un rayo sobre el castaño.

"Senpai…" dijo Tachimukai sorprendido pero en ese momento su rostro cambio por uno de determinación. "¡De acuerdo!" En ese momento, el castaño simplemente tomo aire, y expulso toda esa energía por la espalda, la cual tomo la forma de una enorme figura relampagueante muy familiar. Tachimukai solamente miro el balón acercarse y movió ambas manos hacia el frente, momento en el cual aquella figura Lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia el frente. El balón choco en aquel puño y después salió disparado al suelo, incrustándose inmóvil justo entre Ryou y Tachimukai.

"Lightning Strike" murmuro Ryou sonriente al ver el rostro de sorpresa del castaño de primero. "Lo dominaste bien, Yuuki-kun" agrego el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al balón.

**-x Music On: Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) x-**

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dijo para luego avanzar por la cancha a una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Ryou cuidado!" dijo Tsunami al ver que cuatro jugadores iban a marcar al peliblanco.

"¡_Todo o nada_!" pensó el peliblanco mientras que sin darse cuenta, sus ojos tomaron un color zafiro. Ryou solo continuo corriendo y en ese momento un aura relampagueante color azul salió de su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aura del chico tomo una forma esférica y le ayudo a avanzar en línea recta, librándose de toda la marcación. "_Ride The Lightning… si consigo liberar esas otras tres técnicas estaré de regreso_" pensó el peliblanco.

"¡Deténganlo!" grito Desta molesto mientras que otros cuatro _demonios _se lanzaban a marcar al peliblanco.

"¡Tsunami, Mark, Goenji, Kidou, Fudou!" llamo el peliblanco a sus compañeros para luego pasarle el balón al pelirrosa de una manera algo extraña. Tsunami se estiro para intentar conseguir el balón pero solo lo rozo con la punta del pie, aunque para sorpresa de todos, el balón cayo justo donde estaba el capitán de _The Unicorn _quien por alguna razón no pudo controlar el balón y termino rebotándolo justo en dirección a Goenji, a quien le paso exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kidou bastante sorprendido mientras recibía el balón justo en el pecho y lo controlaba sin problemas.

"Kidou, Fudou, hagámoslo" dijo Ryou al estratega de la capa roja. El dúo entendió a lo que el chico se refería y ambos avanzaron junto a él. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el trio uso su '_Kotei Penguin 3gou_' el cual casi es detenido por el 'The End' del portero rival, pero al final termino anotando el gol del empate.

"_Hissatsu Tactics, Fool's Play completo… solo faltan dos_" pensó Ryou mientras de reojo miraba el enorme reloj de arena que indicaba que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para poder darle la vuelta al marcador. "_Tendré que recurrir a esas técnica… no me fallen por favor_" pensó bastante serio mientras que regresaba a su posición, aunque para sorpresa de todos, Ryou se puso en cuclillas.

"¿Qué rayos planeas, basura humana?" pregunto Desta molesto.

"Solo cállate y mueve el balón" dijo Mitarashi con tono engreído, lo que solo molesto más al pelirrojo.

"¡Black Thunder!" dijo el capitán de la Armada Infernal Z

"_Ride The Lightning_" pensó el peliblanco justo en el momento que aquellos relámpagos negros caían en la cancha y dejaban inmóviles a todo el equipo, incluyendo al peliblanco.

Desta simplemente avanzo por la cancha tranquilamente y nuevamente supero a todo el Equipo Blanco, he incluso le hizo un tiro bombeado a Tachimukai y aunque el castaño logro descongelarse a tiempo, no pudo llegar al balón, sin embargo…

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo Desta bastante sorprendido al ver un aura azul pasar junto a él, aunque no era el único, y es que cuando todos miraron, pudieron observar como Ryou alcanzaba a desviar el balón hacia el aire para luego apoyarse en el travesaño y dar un gran salto para alcanzarlo.

"¡Cúbrete, Yuuki-kun!" grito el peliblanco. El de primero no dijo nada y solo le hizo caso mientras que Desta aún no salía de su asombro. "Trágate esto imbécil ¡Thunder Drill!" grito el peliblanco mientras que en el aire giraba con el balón de manera similar al '_Fire Tornado' _de Goenji, mientras se cargaba de una intensa aura roja. Una vez que el peliblanco lanzo el balón en dirección al suelo este dejo un profundo agujero, del cual poco después salió una gran explosión de relámpagos, seguida por un relámpago que subió hacia el cielo girando cual taladro. "¡es hora de devolverles la paliza de hace poco!" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa inusual en su rostro, mientras aterrizaba junto a un Desta derribado por el poder de la técnica de Mitarashi.

"¡Ryou, el balón!" llamo Kidou al peliblanco pero este solo lo ignoro y avanzo a toda velocidad por la cancha. "¡Ryou!"

"¡Cierra la boca Yuuto-kun!" dijo el peliblanco mientras que avanzaba hacia cuatro jugadores que se habían puesto en su camino. Un par de jugadores del grupo de inmediato se lanzaron a taclear a Mitarashi, sin embargo el chico los esquivó con elegancia dejando el balón justo a la altura de la cara del dúo. "Ups me caigo" dijo infantilmente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. "_Rose Éclaire_" el chico pateo el balón de chilena impactando de lleno el rostro de ambos _demonios_.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" pregunto uno de los demonios molesto, pero sin darse cuenta Ryou ya estaba entre él y su compañero.

"Simple. Solo necesito hacer esto" dijo el peliblanco para luego usar su '_Lightning Explosion_'derribando a sus marcadores. "¿Quién sigue?" agrego mientras que miraba con una fría y arrogante sonrisa en su rostro a sus rivales.

"¿Ryou que crees que haces?" pregunto Kidou molesto con la actitud de Mitarashi, sin embargo el chico solo retomo su avance por la cancha hacia la portería rival.

"Fudou tenía razón, su presencia es muy molesta" dijo Ryou para luego frenar bruscamente al ver como otros tres jugadores llegaban a marcarlo. "Parece que llego la hora de enfrentar la ira de los cielos" fue lo único que dijo para que luego un enorme relámpago rojo cayera sobre el peliblanco.

"¡Ryou-san!" grito Haruna preocupada al ver la escena pero se sorprendió de ver que el peliblanco estaba ileso, salvo un generoso rastro de sangre que caía por el lado izquierdo de su cara, cortesía de la vieja cortada que se había hecho en Europa (**n/a: más información en el capítulo 36**)

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte…**_

"Me pregunto si los chicos estarán bien" dijo Aki mientras miraba en dirección al Monte Magneto.

"Ya verás que sí. Todos son muy fuertes así que estarán bien" dijo Izumi escondiendo su preocupación por los chicos, especialmente cierto castaño.

"Izumi-san tiene razón, todo saldrá bien" agrego Fuyuka sonando optimista. "¿Qué opina, Natsumi-san?" pregunto la pelilila sin embargo las castaña solo seguía mirando fijamente a aquella montaña. "¿Natsumi-san?"

"¿Eh?" soltó la castaña saliendo de su estupor. "Fuyuka-san tiene razón, seguro que todo va a estar bien" dijo la señorita Raimon tratando de sonar tranquila.

Las cuatro chicas regresaron su mirada al monte y en ese momento se llevaron una extraña sorpresa.

"¿Eso fue…" dijo Aki sorprendida.

"…un relámpago rojo?" concluyo Fuyuppe igual de sorprendida.

"No sabía que los relámpagos pudieran ser de ese color" dijo Izumi uniéndose al trio de confundidas.

"Eso es porque no se puede" dijo Natsumi, las tres chicas solo voltearon a mirarla y les sorprendió su expresión. "_Ryou-kun…_" pensó Natsumi bastante preocupada.

_**De regreso a Demon's Gate…**_

"Desaparezcan estorbos…" mascullo Ryou bastante enfadado mientras veía como un trio de _demonios_ se ponía en su camino. En ese momento nuevamente cayó un relámpago rojo en el campo, dejando a Ryou envuelto en una enorme aura con forma entre humano y demonio similar al '_Majin The Hand_' de Endou pero cubierta por una armadura hecha de relámpagos rojos e intensos ojos color zafiro brillando dentro del casco

"¡Ryou-san, no lo haga!" grito Haruna sin embargo esta se asustó bastante al ver la fría expresión en el rostro del peliblanco, casi como si se muriera de ganas por destrozar a cualquier rival que se pusiera frente a él.

"¡Heaven's Roar!" En ese instante Ryou pateo el balón con toda su fuerza al mismo tiempo que resonaba un ensordecedor rugido por toda la cueva y en ese momento toda esa aura roja rodeo al balón, el cual cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba adentro de la portería junto al trio de jugadores que habían intentado marcar a Ryou.

_**Y en otra parte más…**_

"Ya casi llegamos" dijo Endou quien iba guiando al Equipo Rojo hacia donde estaban Kidou y los demás.

"_Es el segundo relámpago rojo que aparece… ¿Qué rayos planeas imbécil?_" pensó cierto peliverde.

"¿Pasa algo Tezuka-Kun?" pregunto Toko al peliverde al notar que el chico se detenía en seco. Los demás chicos escucharon el comentario de la pelirrosa y también terminaron por detenerse.

"No es nada" dijo Zato con tono serio pero en ese momento, un fuerte rugido resonó en la cueva haciendo que todos tuvieran que cubrir sus oídos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kabeyama asustado.

"Tal vez el Señor Demonio ya despertó" dijo Kogure igual de asustado mientras que en un reflejo se abrazaba a la pierna de Hijikata.

"Creí que Zato era el Señor Demonio" dijo Youhei con tono burlón pero solo consiguió que el aludido lo ignorara.

"Además si el Señor Demonio hubiera despertado, eso significaría…" dijo Fubuki, sin embargo el peliplata no termino su oración al ver que Zato comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. "¡Tezuka-kun!"

"_¡Mierda! No lo hagas Ryou_" pensó frustrado el peliverde mientras seguía su camino.

_**De regreso con el Equipo Blanco…**_

_**-x Music off x-**_

"Ahhh… Éctasis" dijo con bastante satisfacción el peliblanco al ver el resultado de su técnica. "Extrañaba esta sensación" dijo mientras se comenzaba a reir de una manera fria y casi como si fuera un villano, sin embargo en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo mando de rodillas al suelo. "_Mierda ¿que paso?_" se pregunto Mitarashi mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. "Tengo que ir por Haruna" murmuro mientras que levantaba la mirada, sin embargo se sorprendio bastante de ver que la peliazul tenian una expresion de miedo en su rostro, y una vez que la liberaron, se inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano ignorando completamente a Mitarashi.

"¡Oi! ¡Minna!" se escuchó una voz muy familiar. Los chicos del equipo blanco voltearon en dirección a donde había venido aquella vez y se encontraron con Endou y los demás.

"¡Raiou-san!" grito Tezuka con tono serio mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al peliblanco, quien simplemente apreto los puños y desvio la mirada para luego marcharse hacia la banca, dándole la espalda a todo mundo. "_Parece ser que termino perdiendo_"

Los demás chicos solo miraron confundidos esta pequeña interacción sin embargo algo más terminó llamando su atención.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda" se escuchó una voz femenina, para ser más precisos, aquella peliverde que estaba junto a Desta. "Después de luchar con ustedes hecho encontrado mejores sacrificios que esa chica"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Endou.

"Gracias a sus almas fuertes, el Señor Demonio ha despertado"

"Creí que ya lo había hecho" dijeron Youhei y Ryou al mismo tiempo mientras miraban en dirección a Zato quien solo sonrió triunfal hasta que todos pudieron sentir un fuerte terremoto.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" dijo Rika asustada.

"Tal vez no para ti" dijo Ryou extrañamente emocionado.

"Habla una vez que te hayas limpiado la sangre de la cara, imbécil" dijo Zato mientras que todos se acercaban a la cancha nuevamente.

"El sello del milenio se ha desatado" se escuchó la voz de Desta.

"La era de la destrucción ha comenzado" se escuchó esta vez la voz de Sain

"Al consumir las almas fuertes, el Señor Demonio ha resucitado" dijo Desta. "¡Nosotros somos Dark Angel!" dijo el capitán mientras que uno a uno los miembros de Dark Angel hacían su aparición, entre ellos una cara familiar.

"¿Eres tu Sain?" pregunto Endou incrédulo mientras que Tezuka solo miro en dirección al pelirrojo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Toko: justo cuando creí que habíamos terminado con ellos._

_Ryou: Parece que sera un desafió interesante_

_Tezuka: Hm, me pregunto si estos chicos si estarán a la altura del reto._

_Rika: Ustedes dos empiezan a asustarme_

_Ryou: no creo que seas la unica_

_Haruna: ..._

_yo: bueno ya, tarquilos todos. Mejor vamos a los __reviews de nuestros queridos lectores._

_**Yu-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo Yu-chan y sobre lo de Señor Zato Demonio, fue una pequeña idea que al parecer resulto mejor de lo que me esperaba. Y bueno, no me queda más que decirte que espero te guste el capitulo.  
_

_PD: veamos si alguien puede adivinar la referencia del titulo del capitulo :) y la canción tambien_


End file.
